Between My Brother and Me: Mors Omnibus
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: When Zarc was defeated, he did not die, but was resurrected by the King of the Afterlife. Fueled by hatred, Zarc plans to enact his revenge and reunite with his sons. Allied with a group of killer duelists, Yuzu Hitagi must lead the charge to save everyone she loves. (14/14.5th Chapter: Yusho must duel his son in an Action Duel at the Greatest Show Unearthed! Plz R&R!)
1. Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness

_So, "Nobis Vivus Manes" has gotten about 100 views even though I haven't updated in like, what four months…_

 _And in that time, while I've been reading, re-reading and re-re-reading my stories along with other various Arc-V fanfics, I came across Donjusticia's "Signs of Renewal" which is about what would happen if Rin and Ruri became Dark Signers. It is a compelling read but that got me questioning something…_

" _What would happen if it were the_ boys _that became Dark Signers instead?"_

 _As most fans of Arc - V know, the girls got severely shafted even though they had some serious potential to kick ass. And in 2018, I agree that we need to have more powerful female role models._

 _So, this is where my story comes in._

 _For starters, this will start at the climax of Episode 37 and will deviate from canon. And those who know my previous "Between" stories know that (human) Pokémon characters will step up to the plate…_

 _But this story is NOT affiliated with my main Between stories; rather, think of this as an Elseworld type of story where the characters you know and love have different roles._

 _VERY different roles._

 _But don't take my word for it._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **They say that death is the only truth.**_

 _ **They say that those with a strong will to live can conquer even death itself.**_

 _ **They also say that death is the absence of presence, nothing more.**_

 **I** _ **say that they are being very melodramatic.**_

 _ **Oh, hello there. Nice to find someone wishing to hear this tragic theatrical tale alongside me.**_

" _ **Who am I?" you ask. I can't give you my full name out in the open. Where I come from, we all have our personas, our hidden faces, so that we can preserve our true selves against this cold world.**_

 _ **But because it would be rude of me not to do so, call me "Moon Knight"; you'll learn of my real identity later.**_

 _ **And I'm about to shine a light upon a scenario me and my friends got involved in. One that involves a man and his single desire to bring back what he once lost….**_

 _ **And the sacrifices he made in order to do so.**_

 _ **Oh? You say you heard this story before? Well, yes, the story is the same...but the people who play these roles aren't.**_

 _ **Have I piqued your interest? A narrator is supposed to do so.**_

 _ **So if you wish, sit back, relax and let the curtains open. The lights have dimmed, the orchestra is warming up, I have plenty of popcorn for us to share. Don't be afraid; I don't bite.**_

 _ **And now? The show is about to start.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Between My Brother and Me:**

 **Mors Omnibus**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prologue**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Everything that happened in front of Yuya Sakaki happened too quickly.

First, there was Yuto's backstory about the destruction of his hometown of Heartland. On what was supposed to be a normal day where he, Shun and Shun's sister were supposed to have fun, Academia attacked. Numerous soldiers and their destructive, apathetic, uncaring Ancient Gear monsters rained destruction on the city and soldiers in blue outfits carded every single citizen that they could find like it was a sick and twisted game.

Then, there was the fact that Yuto and Shun were from another dimension - one that excelled in everything involving Xyz Summoning - and that there were two other dimensions aside from his and Yuya's own. Sora was from the Fusion Dimension, the same one that Academia came from, and Sora was never Yuya's friend to begin with, using a cute and innocent facade so he can see what made Yuya tick.

After that, there was the duel.

The person in a bright white outfit and motorcycle challenged Yuto to a duel, unleashing the power of Synchro Summoning against Yuto's Xyz monsters. But that wasn't what frightened Yuya.

It was when both of these duelists unleashed their dragons that everything quickly went south.

And after that...after that, Yuya can't remember.

All he knows is that he was trying to calm Yuto down just as the Synchro Dragon was about to attack him. Then, he woke up in this dark and empty abyss.

He tries to sit up and finds himself in the empty void that seems to stretch on to infinity. He looks at his hands then looks down to see his father's pendulum still adorning his neck. Good, so he knows that he's in one piece.

Knowing that he isn't going to get any answers just by sitting, Yuya slowly rises to his feet. He winces with each and every step; it feels like his muscles are on fire. He takes a deep breath, but finds it hard for him to breathe.

That's when he raises his hands to his neck and notices something off.

There is a large slash on his throat.

Panic starts to bubble inside him as he tries to remember just what happened. There was the dragons, Yuto's eyes glowing, and then…

Yuya feels as if someone has drilled a hole in his head and he drops to his knees in agony. Whatever this memory is, he is not supposed to remember it.

As the pain subsides, he looks down on his right arm and notices something forming there. It is dark violet with a long tail that quickly reveals itself to be a mark that resembles a large spiral.

"H...how did this get in here?" Yuya whispers. "And...where am I? W...what's going on?"

 _So...you have made it._

Yuya looks up to see a black cloaked figure carrying a lantern approach him. Yuya steps back, but when he stares into the figure's golden eyes…

For some odd reason, he feels so relaxed.

He feels his shoulders slump as if he has been dunked into a warm tub of water, a calm smile on his face despite the eerie situation he has found himself in. The black cloaked figure and his lantern stops in front of Yuya as Yuya feels his mind fade away into the darkness where he wishes to stay in for all eternity.

"W...where am I?" Yuya repeats, resisting the urge to sleep. His red eyes begin to dull as he struggles to stand up. But now it feels as if he is being stepped on by an elephant, the invisible force pressed upon him making him resemble a puppet whose strings were cut.

The figure smiles as he takes Yuya into his arms and embraces the green and red haired boy. At this, Yuya's eyes finally close, the wound on his neck begins to heal and the purple spiral on his arm also fades.

"Yuya," the figure says as their eyes darken to the color of oil. "You're finally here. You're finally home with me at long last."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

But in another dimension, this is the least of anyone's problems.

Walking across a magnificent courtyard, where a large garden of flowers blooms and butterflies fly about without a care, a figure in a blue tailcoat with gold piping and red ribbons smiles. The stage is set and they are in position to go.

 _Guignol. Guignol, can you hear me?_

Guignol smiles as they tap the silver cross earring on their right ear. "Vision, you know you're supposed to call me by my full name."

Vision sighs in annoyance. _Fine, fine. Grand Lorde Guignol...CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_

"Loud and very loud, my dear," Guignol replies with a wince.

 _Listen very carefully. You and Willow only have one shot in saving Windwitch and Lyrica. Failure is not an option! Are the puppets in position?_

Guignol clicks their teeth as they look at something in their hand. "Please do not call them 'puppets'; they're very sensitive about that word."

" _Right. So, Grand Lorde Guignol...are the 'stars' in alignment?"_

"They are indeed."

" _Then what you waiting for, an audience?! Go! GO!"_

Guignol shuts off the connection, smiling at four little keychain figures in their hand. They place a kiss on each of the figures before slipping them into a pocket of their tailcoat. With a blue and gold Duel Disk strapped to their right arm, they proceed to make a run for it just as three soldiers in blue coats approach them.

"Hey, you!" One of them with a yellow gem on their helmet shouts.

Guignol chuckles as they tip their hat. "What's this? It looks like I have an audience. But…" They pout as they look at their attire. "It seems like I'm ill prepared for an impromptu show. I mean, just look at me!"

The soldiers pause at the strange person. Along with the coat and Duel Disk, the person looks like a puppeteer from a carnival. Perched on top of their short auburn hair in a jaunty angle is a top hat with a red ribbon and two black feathers. They also wear short black pants and boots with golden buttons along with white and black striped socks that rise to their knees. Adorning their neck is a cross on a silver chain with four gems inset in it (a ruby, amethyst, blue topaz and a pink sapphire). Tied to their shoulders is a magnificent black velvet cape decorated with silver strings. Covering their eyes is a white domino mask covered in thin black lines like a spider's web although a brush of blue and purple eyeshadow can be seen underneath. Their lips are covered blue lipstick like a sloppy kid who has eaten a blue raspberry snow cone.

"I don't have any posters to advertise the show, I don't have music to lure innocent children in, I don't have any of the costumes, props, lights, a concession stand, I don't even have the _stage_ and I'm missing my key actors!" Guignol proclaims, stomping back and forth in fury, throwing their white-gloved hands into the air. "Oh, woe is me!" they wail. "Woe is me, Master Méténier! I cannot continue your legacy like this!" They drop to their knees and raise their clasped hands into the sky. "FORGIVE ME, MASTER!"

A soldier with a red gem in his helmet clicks his teeth at this stranger's histrionics. "Listen, you...you circus freak! You are trespassing sacred grounds."

Guignol turns to the soldier and snarls. "Circus Freak? _CIRCUS FREAK_? I am _not_ part of some freakshow; I am the Great Lorde Guignol, the most magnificent marionette master that has traversed through darkness and mirrors. You _will_ show me some respect or else!"

"Or else...what?" asks a soldier with a green gem in his helmet.

Guignol chuckles as they stand up and activate their Duel Disk. The soldiers also activate their Duel Disks, waiting for the stranger to start the duel, unaware of three shadows approaching them from behind..

Meanwhile, Guignol draws five cards, stares at them...and then their blue lips curl into a mocking grin as they reveal three cards in their hand.

"Or, you might not make it out with your very lives!"

That is when the soldiers notice a trio of shadows looming behind them. They turn around, but that is the last thing that they do.

For in that instance, a scythe, a spear and a sword strikes them down, cutting one's head off, stabbing another straight through the heart, and slicing the last one's neck. Blood sprays everywhere as the soldiers collapse onto the ground, dead. All of this while Guignol looks up at the three killers in their white hooded cloaks with gold lining that are stained red like cherry syrup on frozen ice. The killers smile as they smear the blood across their faces as if they are scooping spoonfuls of strawberry jam into their mouths.

At this, Guignol claps their hands. "That was absolutely _exceptional_! All that work being _kuroko_ has truly paid off. Although…" They look at the white cloaks covered in red and shudders. "Vision will kill me when she sees your cloaks like this."

The trio of pint-sized white reapers smile, carrying their overly large weapons in their hands. If one didn't know better, they would have assumed that these three are just kids in costumes...

Which, in a way, they actually are.

 _Guignol!_ Vision screeches in Guignol's ear. _The mission, remember?!_

"Got it, got it, don't get your crystal lenses cracked," Guignol replies, tugging on their cross earring. They then turn to the curious wide-eyed kids in their blood-stained cloaks. "Are you ready for a bloodbath today?"

The one in the middle with red eyes points his sword into the air. "The fun is just getting started!"

"It is indeed," says the one with turquoise eyes and wielding a spear.

"Let's hurry!" the third one with amethyst eyes who holds the scythe adds, "Our brother will be in position too!"

"Indeed he will be," says Guignol, smiling at the three. They raise their hands into the air and proclaims, "The Grand Lorde Guignol and her trusty puppets are off! It's time to _break some legs_!"

And she finishes it with a loud, booming laugh before she wraps herself and the three little killers in her cape, leaving three dead soldiers to bleed out in the courtyard.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Grand Lorde Guignol: Greetings, readers! Did you love my entrance into this tale? I hope you did! And I bet you all are wondering who my stars are but...you're just gonna have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Next time: Grand Lorde Guignol introduces you to an astounding Action Duel to start off this epic tale to save the Windwitch from losing her mind while her lovely stars paint a room fifty shades of red! I also bet you're wondering who Vision and Willow are, but...I'm not one to reveal secrets out in the open so easily~!**_

 _ **If you wanna know more, come see me perform in "Puppet Ritual"! Don't miss out, folks!**_


	2. Puppet Ritual

_Before I start this chapter, I'd love to give a shout-out to Aliceminna from Wattpad. It's thanks to her short story "Show Time!" that I got inspiration for this character._

 _Also, if you don't know anything about the Grand Guignol, you're about to right now._

 _(Warnings: Graphic details of dismemberment and madness are abound in this chapter. You have been warned! Also, if you would like, you can take a sip for every single reference made in this chapter but do not blame me for alcohol poisoning!)_

 _And now, take it away Grand Lorde of Guignol!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Ringo Starr, or rather "Billy Shears", once sang that he gets by with a little help from his friends.**_

 _ **That song perfectly encapsulates my life after the horrific accident that killed my older brother.**_

 _ **After that, I honestly had no idea how I managed to live these past few years without him. When I wake up, I still imagine that he's calling my name from downstairs to wake me up as he prepares some delicious crepes for us to share. Or how I hear D-Wheels race and think that maybe, just maybe, my brother is preparing to rev it up for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home.**_

 _ **But since he isn't here, it is up to me to pick up the slack.**_

 _ **And thus, I, Grand Lorde of Guignol, am taking his mantle in bringing to smiles onto people's faces…**_

 _ **After all, you can't have "Slaughter" without a little "laughter"! Am I right or am I right?**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Ah, everyone's a critic.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Part 1: A Comedy of Errors**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **1st Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Puppet Ritual**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Please, let them go! LET THEM GO!"_

 _A young girl screams this in an empty warehouse, staring up at the old man in a black and yellow shirt leering at her. Flanking him are his henchmen, Mr. Electric and Mad Magma, who have yanked the items out of the girl's hands, a pair of puppets that are as valuable to her as an arm or leg, and tossed them onto the floor with a sickening crack. The girl whimpers as the old man grabs the girl by her hair and hurls her toward a stack of crates._

" _Who are you to tell the great Viren what to do?" The man snarls, pulling the cigar out of his mouth and jabbing it directly into the girl's left arm. The girl gasps but does not scream; she will not give this monster the pleasure of her screaming in pain for his actions._

" _You…" The girl whimpers. "You caused the accident that sent my brother into a coma, didn't you?"_

" _And what if I did?" Viren sneers, leaning close as he pulls out a switchblade from his shirt pocket and flicks it open. "He was getting too close in discovering my card cartel, so I had no choice but to…" He leaves the sentence hanging in the air as he pretends to run the blade across his own neck._

 _The girl hiccups, recalling that fateful day at the finals of the Friendship Cup a year ago. Her brother was so close to winning the race, until an accident on his D-Wheel made him spiral out of control and into a coma._

 _And it was just a few hours ago that the doctors decided to remove the cables that kept him alive, stating that there was nothing they could do. He was a goner._

 _Mr. Electric tosses two more of the girl's puppets near a makeshift fire of leftover wood and crumpled newspaper. He then picks up a fuel tank at the side and pours its contents over them. The girl feels sick to her stomach, covering her nose to block the smell of gasoline and to calm herself down as she prays that someone will save her and her friends._

" _Y...you're not gonna kill me, aren't you?" The girl asks._

 _Viren chuckles alongside his henchmen before they all start laughing._

" _I won't kill you_ yet _, little girl," Viren hisses in her ear. "I'm gonna watch the look on your face as I burn your precious puppets into ashes...and_ then _I'll kill you."_

 _After Mr. Electric finishes pouring all of the gasoline onto the fire, Mad Magma opens a matchbox and flicks his cigarette lighter on. After a few tries, the tiny flame appears as the two share a laugh. The girl wants to save her puppets, but the blade of Viren's knife close to her throat prevents her from moving._

" _Burn burn BURNINATE!" Mad Magma cackles all while the girl is forced to watch this sick and twisted show._

" _NO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! SAVE THEM!" The girl screams_ _and with each burst of sound that leaves her throat, she feels that it will be harder to find the sound again._

 _And, to her surprise, a miracle happens._

 _Just as Mad Magma is about to drop the cigarette lighter, he gasps. He then looks down and notices that the hand of the puppet with red eyes has pierced his stomach with a sword that definitely was not there before._

" _You hurt her…" the puppet whispers. "You HURT HER!"_

 _Mad Magma then notices how two pairs of hands clasp onto his legs. These come from the other puppets who also repeat that same sentence._

" _You hurt her...you hurt her...you hurt her...you_ HURT HER!"

 _Mad Magma is then pushed onto the ground before the crimson-eyed puppet pulls his sword out and makes a slash across the neck. Blood sprays everywhere like a fountain as Mad Magma collapses to the side. Mr. Electric looks in horror as he pulls out a taser._

" _S...stay away from me you freaks!" he says, pressing a button and bolts of lightning appears on the taser's prongs._

" _You made her cry…" A voice hisses behind Mr. Electric. "You must pay with your LIFE!"_

 _Mr. Electric has no time to react before the blade of a scythe slices his head clean off. The girl squeaks as the head drops to the ground like a watermelon. Viren gasps and his pants form a wet spot at the crotch._

" _You...you monsters!" he stammers, pointing his knife at the girl's neck. "One step closer and she dies! Got it?"_

 _The dolls look on in horror as the girl looks into the eyes of these dolls. This can't be real; one minute they are about to be burned alive, and now...they truly_ are _alive._

 _Still, the girl has to do something._

 _But what could an eight-year-old girl do? She doesn't have any weapons or fighting abilities. All she could do is move her fingers to manipulate the strings of puppets._

 _Then, that's when she sees them._

 _Thin lines of blue light are tied to her fingers and lead straight to her dolls like a lifeline. Memories of having the dolls mime walking, waving, drinking tea, eating cookies, handing flowers out to audience members and fighting with weapons flash through her mind as it all comes to her head._

 _So, she does what she always does whenever she starts a show. She takes a deep breath, stands up tall, raises her arms across her chest, and tugs._

 _The motion is so easy, like tugging a blanket off of a sleeping person, that the doll with the spear lunges forward as Viren looks in horror. Three seconds later, the tip of the spear pierces through the man's neck and blood rains down on the girl's hair. In his shock, the man drops his switchblade onto the floor, but that is not important at the time._

 _Viren has no time to gasp as the girl moves her arms in undulating motions that she has practiced alone in her bedroom, moving the dolls towards the man who hurt her brother so that they can end his life once and for all. The girl is no longer sad or frightened..._

 _Instead, she grits her teeth and her eyes shine with fury that an eight-year-old girl should not show._

" _Poinsettia, Iris, Strelitzia, Orchid…" she begins, giving the puppets the names from her "Floral Knights" play. She looks them in the eye with the air of a commanding officer and shouts, "Lorde Guignol commands you to kill this man; to make him suffer like how he made Master Méténier suffer! Get him!"_

 _The puppets stare at the girl, Lorde Guignol, and tilt their heads. Then, smiles form on their faces and their eyes light up with sadistic glee._

" _If Lorde Guignol wishes it, then it shall be done!" says the one with red eyes, Poinsettia. "Let's go, brothers!"_

 _And the last thing Viren sees before death comes to him are the puppets unleashing karma in their name of their Lorde, all while the girl watches these puppets dismember the horrid man in front of her eyes._

…

…

 _..._

 _Minutes later, there are now three dismembered corpses, four bloodied dolls and a little girl whose hair is drenched with blood._

 _There is absolute silence as the girl's brain finally registers what has happened. Her puppets, the ones that she treated with love and care like they were her little brothers... not only did they come to life in front of her eyes but they also_ murdered people _under her command_.

 _She stares into the eyes of her puppets looking so serene despite being covered in blood. These...these can't be the same puppets who she made cookies and cakes for, who she would use to perform her puppet shows at the hospital, whom she read bedtimes stories to and kissed (on their foreheads) at night before going to bed._

 _This is a dream; this is nothing more than a dream._

 _But when she pinches herself on the wrist and winces, she knows that it is a goddamn lie._

" _You...you killed…" she can barely get the words out. Tears form in her eyes before she sobs, covering her eyes with her fists. The puppets look in horror to see their master in such a state as this. They drop their weapons and begin to console her._

" _Oh please don't cry, Lorde Guignol!" The puppet with red eyes, Poinsettia, exclaims. "Please oh please don't cry!"_

" _You'll make us cry too!" The puppet with blue eyes, Strelitzia, adds, tears forming in his eyes. "Look...we're...we're also crying now!"_

 _But the girl continues to cry all the same, accompanied by her puppets also shedding tears. It isn't until the puppet with magenta eyes, Orchid, kneels towards her and kisses her tears away that she stops…_

 _For about two seconds before she notices all of the blood on his face and cries even louder._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she hiccups. "I...I couldn't save you like I couldn't save Xavier! If...If only I was stronger, he would've woken up. He'd be alive and not...not…"_

 _She sniffles as the puppets look in concern. Then, the puppet with amethyst eyes, Iris, places a hand on the girl's shoulder._

" _It's better that your brother obtains some peace instead of living a life full of pain and having you and your mother sad that he will never wake up," he says. "But know this, Lorde Guignol...he heard everything that you told him and loved every single show that you gave."_

 _The girl blinks her tears away. "He...he did?"_

" _He did," The amethyst eyed puppet confirms, wrapping his arms around the girl. "I heard his thoughts before he died, and he made us promise to be there for you so you can make other people happy! "_

" _So come on, Lorde Guignol. Smile, smile!" says the blue-eyed puppet, pinching the corners of the girl's lips up to form a huge smile. The girl sniffles as she stares at the happy faces staring at her before a smile also forms on her face and she wraps the four puppets in a large embrace._

" _Let's do it," she says. "Let's make other people happy!"_

 _The puppets cheer as they return the hug, even though their clothes stain the girl's dress with blood. As the girl looks down, she notices something in a shard of broken glass. Her hair is covered in Viren's blood._

 _She looks down and sees that Viren's switchblade is next to her feet. Carefully taking it into her own hand, she stares at her reflection on the blade before nodding her head. The puppets gasp as she raises the knife close to her neck..._

 _Then, she grabs onto the part of her hair covered in blood and slices it clean off._

 _Like a shower of flower petals, the blood-soaked tresses fall down, making the girl look slightly older and more confident about herself. She picks up the glass shard and stares at her new look with a big grin on her face._

" _That's much better," she says, running two fingers down her now short honey-colored hair. "And with that, I, Yvonne Maxa, will become the greatest puppeteer ever! Starting today, I am no longer Lorde Guignol._

" _Instead, I shall be known as_ Grand _Lorde Guignol! And we will spread joy to those who need it the most. But those who shall try to hurt me and my friends shall suffer! This I promise!"_

 _And with this, the four puppets cannot help but clap and cheer once more at their master who folds the switchblade back and pockets it. She smiles before she realizes something._

" _Can you guys do one more thing for me?" she asks._

" _What is it, Grand Lorde Guignol?" asks the puppet with red eyes, ready to kill someone again with his sword._

 _Yvonne just smiles as she approaches the corpses of Mr. Electric and Mad Magma. She kneels down and picks up the unused cigarette lighter before tossing it to the crimson-eyed puppet._

" _Yuya," she says. "Can you and your brothers help me get rid of these bodies? We need to make sure that they can never hurt anyone again."_

 _And with that command, a huge grin appears on Yuya's face, and also on the faces of his brothers, as he flicks the cigarette lighter on._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Since no alarms were triggered about a dramatic blue-coat wearing girl and her child-like puppets murdering three students, no one in the classroom is prepared for when the door to the room suddenly burst open and the Grand Lorde Guignol enters with a big smile on her face.

"HI EVERYONE!" she announces, now wearing a capelet woven out of raven feathers. "I'm here to to announce that I have a new show to perform for you all!"

The entire classroom looks in alarm at the girl in her puppeteer outfit and black hat along with the three white cloaked figures following her as she approaches the teacher's desk. Said teacher, a man with long black hair in a ponytail and glasses who goes by the name of Daitokuji, looks in alarm as the girl takes his hand shakes it with a strong grip.

"Um, e..excuse me," says Daitokuji, not sure where in the Academia handbook that this incident should file under. The students in their red coats also look in confusion and apprehension, unsure as to whether or not they should duel her or haul her to an asylum. "Just...who are you?"

"Who are we?" Guignol smirks, placing a pointer finger to her lips. "Why, _wir sind alle freaks_ , of course!" When she gets no response. She pouts. "Oh, you mean our _names_. Well, mine is easy to remember."

She hops onto the desk and spreads her arms out. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. I, Grand Lorde Guignol, am here to invite you to to Academia's first production of one of my favorite plays of all time, _Scourge of Scarborough Fair_! Please take your seats as I and my lovely puppets tell you a wondrous tale based on an old ballad."

Nothing else is said as Guignol places her hands behind her back. Then, when she brings them out, a toy theater appears. She hops off the desk and sets the theater down, which depicts a European village with numerous stands and people frolicking about. If one peers closer, they can see that the paper humans are...moving. There are musicians, a juggler, a dancer and thieves going out on their usual business.

Meanwhile, Guignol's helpers stand still, weapons out in front of them. They all look solemn, but deep down they are laughing in glee at what is about to commence.

"Our story, obviously, takes place in the little seaside town of Scarborough," Guignol begins, her voice soft. "Tradesmen everywhere came to this town for a 45-day fair for their goods. Every day would be filled with all types of music: the footsteps of people running about, crumhorns and hurdy-gurdys and sackbuts filling the air, the jingling of coins in sacks tempted thieves and cries of stall-owners hawking their wares.

"But, there was another type of music that wanted to be heard.

"For you see, Scarborough Fair is guarded by the legendary Elfknight. Once a year, during the days that Scarborough Fair casts its spell on the sleepy village, he will whisk a way a young woman to be his bride. Where he takes them, no one knows.

"What one knows, however, is that the Elfknight will let the kidnapped maiden leave if they perform a trio of tasks for him. However, these tasks are shown to be impossible. How does a girl weave a shirt without a seam? How can she wash it in a well that has never been touched by a spring or rain? And _how in the hell_ could she hang it on a thorn that hasn't bloomed since Adam left the Garden of Eden? Truly the Elfknight was a manipulative and evil soul to keep these girls prisoner.

"But one day, a brave and wise girl by the name of Isabel decided to do something about this. She dressed herself in her finest gowns and sang her heart out while peddling flowers for any and all people who passed her by. One of these people happened to be the Elfknight, and he proclaimed that he wanted to be her husband.

"Intrigued by this proposal, Isabel agreed...but only if the Elfknight was able to complete three tasks of her own. First, he must find a patch of land between sea and shore. Then, he must plough it using the horn of a ram and sprinkle it with pepper corn. And at last, sheer the harvest and wrap it in a peacock's feather. If he could do these tasks, then she would come with him and be his lovely wedded wife.

"And...that's when it happened."

At this, the audience notices that the air has become cold, all while Guignol pulls out something from an item pocket, a switchblade. With a flick of her wrist, the blade appears and she runs the tip of the blade through Daitokuji's neck. As the teacher's corpse falls to the floor, blood sprays everywhere and the students gasp in terror. One of them faints in shock, and another starts throwing up on the side.

"Now then…" Guignol chuckles as her blue lips stretches out into a shark-like smile. "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

And then, the three children rush into battle. Many of the students scrambled to the door, all while Guignol rolls her eyes. She quickly draws five cards from her deck and plays three of them.

Just as one of the students is about to leave, a goliath figure emerges from the ceiling, blocking their view. The look on the figure's face is serene as a multitude of glowing purple strings sprout from her back, closing the door shut and wrapping around each and every student until they are bound in violet cocoons. The trapped prey tries to scream, but their cries are muffled all while Guignol takes a step forward.

" _Hammerman, you make me dull,"_ she sings, spinning the switchblade around in her hand as she and her trio of assassins approach the tangled mess of students. " _I'm going to the carnival...I'll sit beside and watch them play…"_

And as she removes the hoods of the snow-white reapers, relishing in the look of shock and horror in everyone's faces, she whispers,

" _..It's gonna be an awful day."_

Very quickly, the only thing that could be heard within those four walls is a cacophony of screams.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

There are two things that Sora Shiunin hates more than anything in the world: those who would sully the name of Academia and Xyz Duelists.

Thus, it is no surprise that he heard reports about someone going about and killing his fellow Academia students. Sure he hasn't interacted with every single one of them, but he would be damned if this serial killer is going to tarnish the great name of his home!

From what he saw through the security feed, the cards in the puppeteer's hands looked similar to puppets, not to mention how the puppeteer announced how she had a trio of puppets to help her out in...whatever she was trying to do.

And Sora knows only _one_ archetype with Xyz Monsters that uses puppets as Extra Deck monsters.

As he and five members of Obelisk Force nears the classroom, he notices blood seeping underneath the door. He immediately throw the door open and looks in horror. Surrounding him are the dismembered corpses of Osiris Red students with gouged eyes, slit throats, some of their stomachs carved open and with their heads stuffed inside them, and entrails spread about like discarded party favors.

One or two members of Obelisk Force faints at the sight. Sora covers his mouth at the smell of blood. This...this is going too far.

As he looks for the deranged puppeteer, he hears a someone singing in a deep contralto.

" _I dug him up to find the core_

 _I won't be coming home no more_

 _And people wonder where I've gone_

 _I work here as a leprechaun"_

Sora turns and looks to see someone sitting at the desk, innocently kicking their feet in the air as they stare at their handiwork. It is the puppeteer in her blue tailcoat, black hat and knife in hand. But that is not what frightens him…

It is the puppets that do.

One of them has navy blue hair and yellow bangs like a scythe, but the other two makes Sora feel nauseous.

For one of them looks like Yuto, and the other is of _Yuya Sakaki_.

But this cannot be right. For one thing, Sora knows that the real Yuya Sakaki is not a 6-year-old boy wielding a bloody sword. And the second thing, Sora knows that the real Yuya Sakaki is _absolutely not a killer puppet._

So if this isn't the real Yuya, then...who the hell is he?

Sora opens and closes his mouth like a nutcracker while Guignol sighs and slips her knife back into one of the many pockets of her coat.

"Phew!" she says, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with a handkerchief pulled from another pocket. "That was tough work, but we did it. And you know what that means?" She hops off of the desk and smiles down at the trio of puppets, hands on her knees. "It looks like it's time for a snack break!"

"Yay! Snacks!" The trio of puppets cheer as Guignol removes her hat and sticks her hand into it. Seconds later, she produces a plastic bag filled with pretzel rods covered in chocolate.

"There's enough for all of you right now, but we should wait for…" she pauses as she turns to Sora and the three Obelisk Force guards who aren't throwing up from the scene. She calmly takes a pretzel wand into her hand before placing her top hat back onto her head before saying, "Oh, it's you."

The three puppets turn around and tilt their heads at Sora. Sora, takes a good look at the puppets and their blood-stained cloaks and weapons, trying to form a sentence but can only say, "He...you..ya...wha...why...gah…."

Puppet Yuya giggles. "He's so funny, Lorde Guignol! Look at all the faces he makes."

And he proceeds to imitate Sora's expression of shock and horror as his brothers look on, taking a chocolate pretzel wand into their hands and munching on them with glee...despite the fact that their mouths are stained with fresh blood.

"Oh Yuya!" Guignol teases, ruffling the boy's tomato hair as she hands him the bag of pretzels. "Don't make your face like that or it'll stay that way forever and Yuto and Yugo will never stop making fun of you!" She takes a bite out of a pretzel wand and savors it. "Mmm….delicious!"

"You!" says one of the Obelisk Force members with a gold gem in his forehead. "How did you even get here?"

"Easy," Guignol answers, not even paying attention to these fools. "I used the door. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some…"

An Obelisk Force member with a green gem in his helmet summons a large metallic fist aimed directly at Guignol. Just as the girl finishes her pretzel, the Yuya puppet jumps in front of Guignol and slices the gauntlet, causing it to explode.

"H...huh?!" says the flustered Obelisk Force member. "H...how did…"

Puppet Yuya's cheery crimson eyes turns sinister as he points his sword at Sora and his elite guard. "Anyone who hurts Lorde Guignol will suffer!"

The looks on the faces of Puppet Yuto and Yugo also change as they finish their pretzels and prepare their weapons. Meanwhile, Guignol throws something onto the ground. Sora looks down; it is a Trap Card that says,

"CEMETERY BOMB?!" he exclaims.

Then, an explosion forms in the center of the room. A large swirling blue vortex manifests, sucking in each and every corpse and threatening to drag everyone else with a loud groan. Guignol seems undisturbed as she grasps onto her hat and the puppets wrap a myriad of strings around their weapons and stab them onto the ground to keep them from flying off. Sora grips onto one of the chairs, but the Obelisk Force members aren't lucky. The three that are standing and the two who fainted are swallowed into the center which closes shut after each and every corpse and their body parts have disappeared, leaving the blood-covered floor as the only evidence that a massacre took place.

"Well, that should do it," says Guignol, taking her hat and blowing into it before placing it back onto her head. "Although, I better hurry if I wanna save Windwitch. Ugh, Vision is gonna be talking my ear off for taking so long."

At this, Sora cannot stand this any longer and rushes towards Guignol with the intent to either knock some sense into her or kill her.

"You're gonna pay for - WHOA!" he screams, slipping on some blood. Just before he falls, glowing strings of light wrap around his arms and legs just one inch before he hit the floor. Then, the strings lift him up and he finds himself standing once more. "What the…"

" _I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or hold me down…"_ Guignol sings, wiggling the fingers on her right hand.

" _I had strings, but now I'm free, I've got no strings on me!"_ The puppets cheer. At this, Sora snarls and presses a button on his Duel Disk.

"This is Sora Shiunin requesting back up!" He says into it. "Can anyone hear me? I need back up right now!"

"I'm afraid that they won't be coming for you," says Guignol, activating her Duel Disk. "You and I are gonna have a bit of fun!"

As she says this, a large gust of wind circles her feet before spreading out and licking away every drop of blood on the floor and desks. Guignol clenches a hand into a fist, and when it opens there is a Field Spell Card of a church floating above her palm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to unleash the Action Field Spell, _Grand Guignol_!" she shouts.

Suddenly, the empty classroom transforms into the interior of a church. Statues of angels cast their omniscient glance at the two duelists. The concession stands and boxes colored black, the decaying pews and a stage that is stained with dried blood...all of it spells "absolutely horrifying".

"W...where are we?" asks Sora, looking around. Guignol just groans.

"Didn't you hear me announce it?" she exclaims. "This is the Theater of the Grand Guignol - the Theater of the Great Puppet! This is where most of our love of psychological horror and slasher films comes from! Why, in the span of three scores, this beautiful place produced more than a thousand plays that had everything you ever needed for a night out: gouged eyes, psychological breakdowns, lobotomies, blood and more corpses than you can count! In fact, there was even a little game that the producers played that depended on how many people fainted during a play! Isn't it so grand?"

"That is _disturbing_!" Sora exclaims. "You're into this kind of stuff?"

Guignol raises an eyebrow. "Oh hi pot, let's call the kettle black! This is hypocritical coming from someone who _cards innocent victims and treats it like it was a game_."

"T...that's different!" Sora stammers, feeling his heartbeat quicken. "The Professor says that they'll come back! We're doing a favor of combining all of the dimensions together into one cohesive world."

"From what I've seen and heard about this place, I doubt it. I mean, Adolf Hitler constantly proclaimed the Germans as the master race as an excuse to send thousands of Jews to their deaths at concentration camps."

"Don't you dare use that analogy!" Sora snaps. "I mean, at least people who get carded are still _alive_! You are nothing more than a killer! A murderer! A _monster_!"

Guignol lets out a loud gasp and places a hand close to her mouth. "Oh how horrible! Your words have cut me _sooooo_ deep in my heart that I could just _die_! I'm glad I brought my own knife along just for the occasion! Glory to _Monsieur Maurey,_ my loves!"

To emphasize this, she pulls out a knife from her pocket and subsequently stabs herself right in the stomach. She drops to her knees in agony before she collapses onto her back and lays still. Sora looks in horror, but the puppets just tilt their heads in curiosity all while sitting on a pew and munching on their pretzel wands. Seconds later, Guignol sits up and places her top hat back onto her head in a tilted angle.

"Brava, brava, bravissima!" Puppet Yuya cheers as he and his brothers stand up to applaud her. Guignol smiles and bows to her three-person audience.

"You're too kind, Yuya. I felt that my performance was 'merely competent'," Guignol answers, lightly pushing the blade of the plastic retractable knife back inside the handle down before slipping it back into the same pocket it came from. She then looks at a confused Sora and smirks, "Oh don't look so frightened; if this is what you look like when I'm acting, wait until you see the look on our face when we duel!

"Now then...Stars, hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires!"

Sora clenches his teeth. "JUST SHUT UP AND START DUELING ALREADY!" he screams.

"Fine, fine," Guignol states, drawing her cards. "All right, enough expository banter! Now, we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men! For Grand Lorde Guignol...IT IS MORPHING TIME!"

As she says this, she removes her capelet with a dramatic flourish, the scrap of cloth flying into the air before it transforms into a raven that perches on her shoulder. Then, a multitude of blue strings wrap around her arms and a blue glow forms in the eyeholes of her mask. Her puppets "ooh" and "aah" at the sight, all while a large tic forms underneath Sora's eye as he draws his cards.

"Let's duel!" Guignol announces as she leaps over the heads of her puppets and races across the multitude of pews. Having no choice in the matter, Sora chases after her all while trying to ignore the unpitying stares from the angel statues looking down on him.

 **(Guignol: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Sora: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The figure with his lantern smiles down at the trio of boys asleep in a large bed, eyes shut and faces relaxed in a shared pleasant dream. After all this time, fate has decreed that it is time for all of them to reunite as one.

And he is not going to waste this opportunity.

Opening the lantern, the figure blows out the light. Then, a myriad of stars light up the entire bedroom as he removes the hood covering his face, depicting a man in his 20's with grey spiky hair and green highlights. The man's golden eyes lovingly stare at the three boys before he lightly shakes the boy with yellow feathery bangs awake.

"Wake up my precious treasure," he whispers. "Wake up, Yugo…"

Yugo groans, his teal eyes adjusting to the darkness. As everything starts to clear up, he peers into the golden eyes of this strange man.

"W...where am I?" Yugo mumbles before he is suddenly taken into the arms of this stranger, stroking Yugo's back.

"You're in my arms once more, my clear crystal," The man whispers. "In our little garden of shadows that the Palace of Illusion rests upon…"

"Where four young boys dream of the day that they will grow and bring wonder and joy to the sleeping masses…" Yugo finishes before he blinks and covers his mouth with his hands. "H...how did I…"

"Raised by a brave and noble dragon king, these four boys would spread their wings," The man continues, ignoring Yugo's shock. "Each of them held a power of the seasons by their side."

As he says this, he uses a free hand to shake Yuto awake. Yuto squeezes eyes tight, swatting the hand away before mumbling something about "Home" before returning to slumber.

The man chuckles as he places a kiss on Yugo's head. "My dear crystal, will you help your Father in waking up our sleeping specter?"

Yugo tilts his head to the side, but another kiss to the head makes him so complacent that he immediately gets to work in shaking Yuto awake. After a few seconds of non-stop shaking, Yuto groans and sits up.

"What is it now?" he mutters, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tries to adjust to the dim light, but finds himself locked into the gaze of the golden-eyed man. "Who…"

"The eldest boy brought about the blooming birth of Spring," The man said, voice still low. "He could hear the cries of all the plants that rested in the darkness, waiting for the sun to let them rise once more. And with his voice and every step he took, the flowers would follow him and his every command."

"The second boy could unleash the storms of Summer," Yuto adds, unable to stop the words flowing out of his mouth. "The dark clouds and lightning that signaled a rain that would bring relief to those who wanted out of the scorching heat. Despite his looks, the boy was kind and gentle to those who knew him.

"The third boy held the chilly winds of Autumn…" Yugo murmurs, eyes slowly fading into a dull teal color. "The cool wind that said that the warm times were about to leave for the time being, but it brought about the times where people could come together to celebrate with their loved ones...both living and dead."

"And the fourth boy," The man chuckles as he runs a finger across Yuya's cheek and down to the pendulum resting over the boy's heart. "The fourth boy carried the flames that warmed souls during the bittercold of Winter. He would bring everyone together with a spirit so infectious that it would chase away those winter blues.

"But then, tragedy struck…" The man's voice drops and a frown forms on his face. "And the great king was separated from his sons." At this, Yuto and Yugo look in alarm. Seeing this, the man hastily adds, "But do not worry my loves...we will soon be reunited as one."

At this, Yuya's pendulum glows and Yuya suddenly wakes up as if hit with a nightmare. He sits up and notices how Yuto and Yugo are snuggling into the arms of the man with golden eyes. From what he knows of Yuto, the lavender-haired lookalike would never let someone touch him like that.

And as for Yugo? Well, from what Yuya recalls, Yugo also doesn't seem like someone who wanted to cuddle the first person he saw, let alone a stranger with his face.

But upon seeing how happy and relaxed the two are, it feels like he is re-watching a scene from a movie that he once watched as a child. Yugo and Yuto laugh and hug each other instead of wanting to kill each other, and it feels so...nice.

It is during this silence everything comes back to Yuya.

"Zarc…" Yuya whispers. Tears form in his eyes that he quickly wipes away. "No, father...You're here...you're actually here!"

The older man smiles as Yuya jumps into his arms. This is immediately followed with Yuto and Yugo embracing a sobbing Yuya, hands gripped tight around their little brother to ensure that he isn't going anywhere.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Zarc whispers, patting Yuya on the head. "I would never let _anything_ happen to my beloved children."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _I've found_

 _Horses electric_

 _I've found_

 _Fire to blow_

" _I've found_

 _Sugar on a stick_

 _I've found gold"_

"Stop singing!" Sora screams, searching for an Action Card in this strange theater/church hybrid. He doesn't know what's worse: the puppets, the Field Spell or the fact that he is dueling against a mass murderer!

"Oh come on!" Guignol teases, sitting on top of a confessional cabinet, an Action Card in her hand. "You call your mission of carding innocent victims a 'Hunting Game'. So why can't I have a little fun singing some cute songs? Trust me, this is actually _normal_ compared to the stuff I go through back at home."

"Go, Lorde Guignol!" Puppet Yugo cheers. "We'll cheer you on!" Then, he clears his throat and sings, " _Find him, bind him, tie him to a pole…"_

" _And break his fingers to splinters, throw him a hole until he wakes up naked, clawing at the ceiling of his grave!"_ Puppet Yuto and Yuya finish, giggling behind their hands.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sora screams, covering his ears. "You're mad!"

"Yes indeed," Guignol admits. "But, I am also such an honest Puck, and we won't officially start the duel until both of us have an Action Card in our hands. So, what are you waiting for?"

Sora snarls as he looks at the back of a pew. There, an Action Card rests in a book rack. Smiling, he snatches it…but then looks in confusion.

"What's this?" he asks, looking at the Action Card he picked up. It depicts a girl in a blue dress clutching her head in agony while laughing faces surrounds her. "'Gone Mad'?"

Of course he would know what the reference meant, but as to the effects of the card, Sora is drawing a blank.

"Ooh, that's a pretty powerful Action Card," says Guignol, drawing a card. "But it's best played after I start my turn."

Sora whips his head towards the puppeteer. "Wait, when did we decide that it was your turn?"

"Since I was the one who got an Action Card first. And, after all, it's ladies first, right?"

As Guignol looks at her hand, she smiles. "So for this, I'll start with the Field Spell called Curse of the Shadow Prison!"

Suddenly, strange black shooting stars rain down on the field, making the puppets look in awe as each star transforms into a black puddle when they hit the floor.

"Wait, you can play a Field Spell on Action Fields?!" Sora exclaims.

"Really, you didn't know this?" Guignol gasps, hand on her heart. "Well, you learn something new every day. Now, I'm just gonna play one monster face-down and another face-down card to accompany it. And with that, _satisfy me_ little boy!"

"I'll do more than that!" Sora snarls, drawing his card. "First, I summon Fluffal Dog in Attack Mode!"

Appearing with a loud bark is a fluffy cream colored puppy with brown patches of fur and black bead eyes. Strapped around its waist is a purple band and white angelic wings that twitch. It lands on all four of its massive paws and pants, sticking its tongue out. (1700 ATK)

"PUPPY!" The puppets coo and race to pet it. Fluffal Dog tilts its head as the three begin to scratch its ears, back and even try to feed it a chocolate dipped pretzel all while Sora growls.

"Hey, he's not a pet!" he snaps. "Get away from him!"

This causes the trio of puppets to pause at Sora, tears forming in their eyes. Even Fluffal Dog whimpers all while Guignol frowns.

"Sora is right, my loves," she says, hiding the scowl on her face behind her hand. "And you should know that dogs absolutely _hate_ chocolate."

"They do?" asks Puppet Yuya, immediately taking the pretzel into his mouth before Fluffal Dog takes a bite out of it.

"I'm afraid so, loves. But, how about this? After the duel, you can pet this adorable little puppy all you want. Now, go back to your seats, the show is just getting started."

"Hai!" The three puppets cheer, returning to the front pew and eating their pretzels. Sora just growls as he continues his turn.

"When Fluffal Dog is summoned onto the field, I can take either a 'Fluffal' or 'Edge Imp' monster from my deck to my hand!" he says. "And the monster I choose is my Edge Imp Sabers!"

A card pops out of his deck, which Sora takes, all while displaying a sinister grin. "And now, I play the trademark Spell Card of Academia! Watch now as I fuse my Fluffal Dog and Edge Imp Sabers with the power of Polymerization!"

Sora then plays the fusing Spell Card as the image of Edge Imp Sabers - a monster made to look like a pair of fiendish scissors with cyan blades and a crimson eye - fuses with Fluffal Dog, the poor puppy whimpering as the monstrous scissors clips the dog's wings off before the two monsters fuse into one.

 _"Threatening blades. Become one with the great hound and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkness! Frightfur Kraken!"_

Then, descending from the sky is a massive purple squid with red stripes and stuffing poking out of its body and a trio of blades on top of its head. Its many tentacles end with massive scythes. Peeking out from the body of the massive cephalopod is a pair of pink eyes. (2200 ATK)

"Ooh, a kraken," says Guignol, applauding slowly. "How interesting."

"And check this out," says Sora, not caring for his opponent's condescending claps. "Once per turn, my kraken can send one monster you control to the graveyard on the downside that it can't attack this turn."

"And what if you want to attack this turn?"

"Then I successfully destroy your monster and he gets to attack you again, simple as that!"

Guignol grins. "So either I lose a monster or I lose a monster and an additional 2200 lifepoints. Well, normally one's not supposed to do this, but I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…."

"No!" says Puppet Yuya. "Don't tell him about your troubled past!"

"Or how you like to read magazines from back to front!" says Puppet Yuto.

"Or the fact that I ate that entire bag of pork rinds last week!" Puppet Yugo exclaims. This causes Guignol to look in shock and nearly drop her hand in horror.

" _You_ ate through that bag, Yugo?!" she exclaims. "But...but I was saving that for Movie Night!"

"They were so good, especially with vinegar!" Puppet Yugo says, tears in his eyes. "Oh, please don't put me in the closet! I'm sorry!"

Guignol opens her mouth, closes it shut, then sighs.

"I can always get another bag," she says. "But next time, ask if you can eat some, okay? And that goes for all of you, all right?"

"Okay!" Say the puppets. Guignol nods her head.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right! Most of my monsters have Flip effects, so you can either send it to the graveyard so its effect doesn't activate _or_ go in for the kill and a chance to knock 2200 lifepoints but also have my monster's effect activate!

"So, what do you choose? To attack or destroy?"

Sora looks as Guignol stand on top of the confessional cabinet, arms out in front of her as she spins round and round like a music box ballerina before he says, "Frightfur Kraken, drag that monster down to Davy Jones's Locker!"

The purple kraken complies and slices the card in half with its tentacles. Guignol stops her useless spinning when she sees her card sent to the grave. Then, she smirks.

"Thanks for that!" she says. "You see, I sort of forgot to mention that these monsters have a different effect if they're sent to the graveyard via card effect. In the case of Shaddoll Hedgehog, I get to add a 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to my hand."

"Huh? Shaddoll?!" Sora repeats. "But...I thought...you...you played…"

"I played what? Ohhh…." says Guignol, her blue lips forming a large 'O'. "You thought that because I have puppets and I dress up like a master puppeteer, that I played a _Gimmick Puppet_ deck, huh? Well," she chuckles as she turns around and performs a backflip off of the cabinet, landing on her feet before taking a card into her hand. "Well, they do say that one of the most important things about magic is the art of deception."

As she says this, something rises from the ground. It is a black stone with a golden seal in the middle.

"And with that, you have to skip your Battle Phase. Ah, such a shame, no?"

"This duel is just beginning!" Sora snarls. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"And I start mine! Yahoo!" says Guignol, drawing a card. "All right. First, I activate my face-down card, El Shaddoll Fusion!"

Her face-down card flips, revealing a girl in a purple dress and green hair in a ponytail destroying a tree while various monsters look in horror.

"Seeing that I'm in the _Fusion_ Dimension and the card has the word 'Fusion' on it, I guess you know what I'm about to do, huh?" Guignol smirks. "Now I'll fuse the Shaddoll Falco that I got from Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect and the Electromagnetic Turtle that are both in my hand to unleash one of my favorite Shaddoll Fusion Monsters! Get ready!"

The spirits of two monsters appears in front of the puppeteer. The first is a small bird colored indigo with purple orbs on its outstretched wings, breast and feet and glowing violet strings attached to its body. The other monster is a mechanical turtle with a long tail ending with an orb and the letters 'N' and 'S' depicted on its belly. The two are then absorbed into the card as Grand Lorde Guignol proclaims,

" _Shadow falcon fused with a soul of pure light! Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! Take the stage, El Shaddoll Construct!"_

Then, the large puppet that blocked the path to freedom for various Academia students arrives in front of Guignol, her stoic face staring at Sora as multiple threads emerge from her back. (2800 ATK)

"Yay! She's here!" The puppets cry all while Guignol smiles at seeing another black stone with the golden seal rise.

"And she's gonna start things off right!" Guignol declares. "You see, when she's Fusion Summoned, I can send another 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to the graveyard. And the one I choose is Shaddoll Dragon, who lets me destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field when he goes!"

"No!" Sora gasps.

Guignol smiles as she slips a card into the graveyard. Then, the figure of a purple dragon controlled by equally purple strings charges towards Sora. Guignol points to the left and the dragon chomps on the card, destroying it.

 _Not my Fusion Frightfur Waltz!_ Sora thinks. _That's it...that bitch is gonna pay!_

"I'm not done," says Guignol, wagging a finger as she observes a third black stone appear on stage. "First, since Shaddoll Falco was sent to the graveyard, I get to use his effect to Special Summon him face-down on the field."

A face-down card appears to the left of El Shaddoll Construct.

"And now El Shaddoll Construct, it's time to make some calamari rings!"

The LIGHT Fusion Monster nods her head before she raises her arms into the air. Then, the threads that emerge from her back fly towards the Frightfur monster, who begins to slice them with its scythe tentacles.

"Not so fast!" says Sora. "I play the Action Card, Gone Mad! And with it, the strength of my Frightfur Kraken doubles!"

"That's not all that happens," Guignol notes, pulling out a bag of seaweed wrapped rice crackers from a coat and opening it. She tosses two into her mouth as she sits at a pew, lifting her legs so they rest on top of the pew in front of her. "This is gonna be interesting…"

Frightfur Kraken grows to twice its size and begins to slice through El Shaddoll Construct's threads as if they are made of spider's silk. (2200 -) 4400 ATK). Just as an elongated tentacle is about to slice the monster's head off, Guignol places an Action Card into her Duel Disk.

"I play my Action Spell Card, Double Attack!" she says. "I use it on El Shaddoll Construct to double her attack score this turn!"

An Action Spell Card depicting a pair of crossed swords with a '2' above it appears. Above El Shaddoll Construct's head is the very same symbol (2800 -) 5600 ATK) before she wraps the threads around Frightfur Kraken, constricting the fiendish squid until it explodes into stuff and fluff.

 **(Guignol: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Sora: 6800)**

As Sora looks in alarm at his monster's destruction, Guignol just smiles. "Now, Sora, I hope you didn't eat a lot prior to the duel."

"Huh?" asks Sora, blinking his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Guignol chuckling and the puppets giggling alongside her is his only answer. As Sora anticipates what is to come, he thinks he can hear someone whisper his name.

" _Sora…"_

Sora blinks as he looks around. That voice...it can't be…

" _Sora...why did you do this? You were our friend!"_

He turns around and his face becomes the color of vanilla ice cream. Standing in front of him is a girl covered in blood with short pink hair decorated with silver and blue baubles and a bracelet on her right wrist.

" _You betrayed us, you crushed Yuya's heart!"_ The girl sobs, blood falling down her face instead of tears. " _Why? Why, Sora?!"_

Sora tries to say something, but his mouth is dry. Then, he feels something lap against his feet. He looks down and finds that the aisle is rising with blood.

"W...what is this?" he says, stepping back. "What's going on?!"

" _You're a monster! You hurt people! You KILLED PEOPLE!"_ The girl screams.

Then, in a motion like whales breaching out of the water, numerous hands latched onto his ankles. Sora looks in horror at what he sees...the faces of the people rising out of this red sea are those who he has carded back in Heartland. Faces of men, women and children who are much younger than him scream in agony, asking that very same question. All while the girl with pink hair stares at him.

Tears form in Sora's eyes as he struggles to escape, but no matter what he does, the blood hardens around his ankles like cement as the ghastly hands threaten to drag him into this river of gore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sora sobs, desperately reaching out toward the girl. "Yuzu, YUZU!"

He screams this towards the statue of an angel in prayer, mumbling apology after apology as Guignol runs a finger in her ear in a circular motion.

"Oh dear," she notes as she turns to the raven perched on her shoulder. "Chloe, I think we should put him out of his misery." She then looks at her puppets. "What do you guys think?"

"Who's this 'Zuzu' person he's talking about?" asks Puppet Yuya, tilting his head.

"Maybe it's his girlfriend!" Puppet Yugo suggests. "Sora and Zuzu sitting in a tree~!"

"But who would love someone like him?" Puppet Yuto frowns. "He makes those toys into scary creatures without thinking about whether they like it or not! He doesn't care about their feelings!"

"That's right!" Puppet Yugo states. "He doesn't know how to take care of his toys! He's a meanie!"

"Now, now," says Guignol, standing up. "I'm sure he can turn over a new leaf after all of this is done." She then clears her throat. "Hey Sora, if you can hear me, If the monster powered up by that Gone Mad Action Card _doesn't_ inflict damage onto my lifepoints, you lose lifepoints equal to half of that monster's original attack score at the end of the turn it was used. What a twist, right?

"And I'm gonna be ending my turn right about...now."

Then, Sora feels a sudden pain surge through his arm as the vision of blood fades away. He groans as he looks at the score on his Duel Disk.

 **(Guignol: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Sora: 5700)**

"More than 2000 lifepoints gone from a single turn, tsk, tsk," says Guignol, feeding some of the crackers to Chloe before returning the bag to the coat. She stretches her arms and walks across the pew, lips curled into a confident grin. "I hope you can do better than that."

"I'll show you what a top student of Academia is capable of!" Sora exclaims. "Draw!"

He draws his card, nearly tearing it out of his Duel Disk before he looks at it. Then, he chuckles.

"Playtime's over!" he says. "First, I activate my face-down card Designer Frightfur!"

His face-down card flips, revealing the bisected body of Frightfur Leo with fluff spread out while Fluffal Leo and a golden buzzsaw emerge from the monster's corpse.

"This card lets me Special Summon either a 'Fluffal' or 'Edge Imp' monster from my graveyard and treat it as a 'Frightfur' monster," Sora explains. "And for this, come back to the field Fluffal Dog!"

The Trap Card spins around before the adorable puppy emerges once again, whining in fear when he sees El Shaddoll Construct towering over it. (1700 ATK)

"And then, I'll use Fluffal Dog's effect to take another card to my hand. Then I'm gonna summon the monster I just took! Come forth, Edge Imp Saw!"

With the _whirr_ of a buzzsaw, Sora's monster emerges. It is a large circular buzzsaw with crimson eyes and glowing vertical lines going down its body. (500 ATK)

"And when he's summoned, I take one monster from my hand…" Sora shows Fluffal Sheep to Guignol. "And send him to the graveyard. Then, I get to draw two cards and send one to either the top or bottom of my deck. Here goes!"

He draws his cards, stares at them, then places one back to the top of his deck.

"And now, time for my next Fusion Summon!" he says. "I play the Spell Card, Frightfur Fusion!"

Sora's new Spell Card appears, depicting a green and magenta vortex filled with a myriad of toys. Three prominent toys - a purple cat with bat wings, a wooden puppet in magenta clothing and a pink dragon - are wrapped in orange ribbon as the two monsters on Sora's field glow.

"Now I can Banish Fusion Materials from my field and graveyard in order to summon a brand new monster! And the monster I need to summon needs at least one Frightfur monster - which Fluffal Dog is now due to Designer Substitute - and at least one 'Fluffal' or 'Edge Imp' monster to go with it.

"However, the Frightfur monster I want to summon gives me a special effect if I use three or more Fusion Materials! So, guess what? It's time to bring him to the field!"

Fluffal Dog and Edge Imp Saw get sucked into the card, along with the ghostly image of Edge Imp Sabers as Sora places his hands in front of his face.

 _"Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"_

Then, the Spell Card shatters as a tiger with dark purple fur and black stripes along with bulging purple eyes and sharp fangs. Mounted on its head are large glowing blue blades along with six more growing out of the sides of its mouth. It also has a sword with a similar cyan blade for a tail. (2400 ATK)

 _That's bad..._ Guignol frowns, picking up the pace and snatching an Action Card poking out of a bible. _At least it wasn't the Chimera…_

"When Frightfur Sabre-Tooth is summoned using three Fusion Materials, it can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects," Sora explains. "Plus, I get to Special Summon a 'Frightfur' monster from my graveyard like Frightfur Kraken!"

Emerging from the floor is the purple cephalopod, glaring at El Shaddoll Construct and sharpening the scythes on its tentacles. (2200 ATK)

"That's not all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth increases the attack of all 'Frightfur' monsters on the field by 400!"

Frightfur Saber-Tooth lifts its head and growls as the attack scores of both of Sora's monsters increase. (Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: 2400 -) 2800 ATK, Frightfur Kraken: 2200 -) 2600 ATK)

"Now I attack! Frightfur Saber-Tooth, destroy that doll with Ice Age Crunch!"

Frightfur Saber-Tooth lunges towards El Shaddoll Construct, who does her best to strike it with the threads that decorate the church like a strange tangled web. However, the Frightfur monster just bites through them as Guignol plays an Action Card.

"Go, Action Card! Extreme Sword!" she says. "I increase the attack of El Shaddoll Construct by 1000 this turn!"

An Action Spell Card of a sword with purple lines surrounding it appears. El Shaddoll Construct smiles (2800 -) 3800 ATK) before she smacks Frightfur Sabre-Tooth in the face, causing it to hurl back to Sora's side of the field, bruised but otherwise still standing.

 **(Guignol: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Sora: 4400)**

"Wait a second," says Sora, looking at his Duel Disk. "How did I lose that many lifepoints?"

"Hmm…" says Guignol. "That does sound weird. Loves, can you help me out?"

"Ooh, I know what happened!" says Puppet Yuya. "Your Field Spell has those cool stones appear whenever you have to send a 'Shaddoll' monster to the graveyard by an effect."

"Yes, I see," says Guignol. "They're called 'Spellstone Counters' and they -"

"And they decrease the attack of Frightfur Sabre-Tooth by 100 for each one on the field whenever Sora attacks!" Puppet Yuto finishes. "So Frightfur Saber-Tooth had 2 _5_ 00 attack points when it attacked!"

"And it would've been destroyed by El Shaddoll Construct's ability to destroy a monster at the beginning of the Damage Step had it not been for Sora summoning it with three Fusion Materials," Guignol adds. "Oh and I think I'm forgetting something about those Counters…"

"They do something super cool on your turn!" Puppet Yugo answers. "And that's the fact that you can - " Puppet Yuya and Puppet Yugo cover Puppet Yugo's mouth with a hand and shush him.

"Don't ruin the surprise! We'll get to that on my next turn," says Guignol, placing a finger to her lips. "Now, Sora...are you planning on using Frightfur Kraken on my Falco or not?"

"What's the Flip effect of Shaddoll Falco?" asks Sora.

"Nothing much," Guignol answers with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Just that if it's flipped then I can just Special Summon a 'Shaddoll'' monster from my graveyard face-down."

 _And if I use Kraken's effect, Shaddoll Falco will just return and I wasted it for nothing!_ Sora finishes. _And who knows what type of effects her other monsters have..._

"I end my turn," says Sora, waving his hand. "Your move."

"You bet it is!" says Guignol, drawing her card. "All right, now I'm gonna start by Flip-Summoning Shaddoll Falco once more!"

The strange purple falcon with puppet threads appears with a chirp. (600 ATK)

"And next, I'll bring back a Shaddoll monster from the graveyard in Defense Mode to keep him company," says Guignol, taking a card from her graveyard then slapping it on to her Duel Disk. "And remember, I had Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Hedgehog lurking there so you have a 50/50 chance on guessing who I brought back.

"Next, I'll play a nifty Equip Spell Card I call Scroll of Benevolence!"

Guignol plays her next card and a large paper scroll wraps around Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, startling the beast before glowing red.

"This card lets me change the attribute of the monster that it's equipped to. And I think it's time to set the world on fire!"

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's eyes glow red and it briefly spits out a blast of fire from its mouth.

"What was the point of that?" asks Sora. "You should've gone and used something like Dark Core to ensure my monster was gone."

"But that's not how I play," says Guignol. "Now I activate my second Spell Card, Shaddoll Fusion!"

She plays her Spell Card, depicting a cyan and black vortex filled with black gems and two shadowy creatures with purple gems for hearts screaming in agony as they are sucked in.

"Now I can use this sucker to Fusion Summon another 'Shaddoll' monster from my hand or field. Plus, since you also have monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use material from my deck too! However…"

She snaps her fingers. "All right my stars, it's time for a scavenger hunt! I need three Spellstone Counters post-haste!"

"Roger!" The three puppets cheer as they hop out of their seats and race towards the three counters on the field. Three seconds later, they raise the Spellstone Counters into the air as the golden seals rapidly beat like a heart.

"Here's the other effect of my Field Spell Card," says Guignol. "If I remove three of them, then I can use one of _your_ monsters as Fusion Material for a 'Shaddoll' Fusion Monster. And, guess what? Shaddoll Fusions come in a _variety_ of attributes!"

 _That's why she changed Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's attribute and Sabre-Tooth isn't immune for being used as tributes at all!_ Sora gasps. _But...what type of monster is she going to summon now?_

"Go Shaddoll Falco and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! Let's bring out the second star of this production!"

The puppets toss the Spellstone Counters at Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, the tiger-like monster mewing in horror as he is dragged towards Guignol's Shaddoll Fusion card alongside Shaddoll Falco. Then, once the two monsters are sucked inside, the card glows.

" _Shadow falcon fused with a soul of fearsome flames! Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! Appear on stage now, El Shaddoll Grysta!"_

The Spell Card combusts as a large knight in glowing red armor emerges, unfurling a pair of crimson wings composed of thousands of thin threads that undulate despite a lack of a breeze in the church. Beneath the helmet of the monster is a head of flowing hair the color of gold. (2450 ATK)

"Oh no…." Sora gulps.

"Oh yes," Guignol purrs. "Now El Shaddoll Construct, let's make calamari rings _again_!"

El Shaddoll Construct unleashes a myriad of threads once more as Guignol scans the cathedral and finds a card in one of the stained glass windows. She races towards the card all while Sora watches Frightfur Kraken (2200 ATK) sliced into remains of stuff and fluff before being destroyed.

 **(Guignol: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Sora: 3800)**

"There we go," says Guignol, snatching the card and putting it in her hand. "And now, El Shaddoll Grysta...attack directly and unleash some fireworks!"

Grysta nods his head as he slams his palms together and flames ignite. Then, he hurls them towards Sora, who searches for an Action Card but does not find one…

Until he looks down and finds that he has been stepping on one the entire time.

"Not so fast!" he says, snatching the Action Card. "I play the Action Card, Evasion! Now your attack is negated!"

As he says this, he cartwheels away from the blast, just as it destroys the confession cabinet and transforms it into firewood.

"Wait, that cart of wheels!" Guignol exclaims. "You know what that was? It was absolutely…"

"WONDERFUL!" She and her puppets cheer, standing up and applauding Sora, who looks at the quartet as if they have lost their minds.

 _They're crazier than Yuri on a good day!_ He notes.

"Ah, it looks like all I can do is play one card face-down and that's it," says Guignol, walking down the aisle and staring at the lone card in her hand. "If you can figure out how to beat me while at half health, I'm waiting. Otherwise…" she chuckles. "Otherwise, you're gonna be repurposed! Wouldn't that be fun!"

"'Repurposed'?" Sora gulps. "What's that?"

"You'll know when it happens," Guignol replies. "Now, make your move!"

Sora draws a card and stares at it before looking at Guignol's monsters. No matter what monster he could use to attack, El Shaddoll Construct would destroy it before it could lay a single scratch on her. And he has no idea what type of abilities El Shaddoll Grysta is capable of doing.

Still, he has to win this. Not just for him, but for all of Academia, for the Professor, for the goal of reuniting all of the dimensions into a utopia!

Sora pulls out a lollipop from his pocket and unwraps it before sticking it into his mouth. With renewed determination, he smiles.

"I play the card I placed on top of my deck on my last turn, Burial From A Different Dimension! With it, I return three Banished cards back to my graveyard."

"And you probably have some card to Special Summon Fluffal Dog and he'll give you an Edge Imp monster which you'll use to fuse into some Frightfur Behemoth in an attempt to either a) destroy my monsters or b) use as a massive security blanket to protect you from the horrors that are about to be unleashed," Guignol yawns, covering her mouth with a hand. "I mean, let me see how you've been dueling this entire time."

A spotlight shines on her as she paces back and forth. "You summon and kill, summon and kill," she notes. "I fail to see the logic here. After all..."

She brings her arm out and states, "Is sanity...the price to pay...for _power_?!"

This is accompanied by a flash of thunder and lightning as a tic appears underneath Sora's eye.

"I hate you so much right now!" he shouts. "I play Suture Rebirth to, yes, bring back Fluffal Dog for another round!"

He plays his Spell Card, depicting Fluffal Leo resting on strips of cloth, his wounds healed by a needle and thread floating in the air through an aura of blue magic. Then, Fluffal Dog appears once more, shivering and covering its face with its paws. (1700 ATK)

"And what type of Edge Imp monster is it gonna be now? Needles? A scalpel? A lawn mower?" asks Guignol.

"No," Sora answers, snatching another card from his deck. "I Summon Edge Imp Tomahawk!"

"And while you go and do that, I'm gonna be playing my Action Card, Out Darn Spot!" says Guignol.

While Sora's monster appears - which appears to be some strange fusion of a myriad of axes with their blades glowing light green (1800 ATK) - Guignol places her card on the field, depicting a woman nervously washing her hands near a fountain.

"What the heck is that?" asks Sora.

Guignol groans. "Does anyone here have any culture? This is Act V, Scene 1 of _Macbeth_ where Lady Macbeth walks across the castle in a trance, filled with guilt for conspiring her husband to murder Banquo. She rubs her hands to wipe off the blood of the people that have died but it will never go away.

"Tell me, Sora. When you look back at all of the blood that you and Academia has spilled over the destruction of Heartland...how the hell do you sleep at night knowing that this little game has brought amount endless amounts of suffering?"

"I...I…" Sora shakes his head. "I don't have to answer that! Just what does that card of yours do?"

"Oh I can take a face-down card on my field back to my hand, so I'm returning my face-down Shaddoll Hedgehog. That's all." She pauses. "Oh and I just revealed what monster I brought back. Spoilers."

"All that drama for nothing then," Sora notes as Guignol's face-down monster hops back into its master's hands.

"Drama is there for a reason," Guignol retorts. "To bring happiness to others, to magnify the mundane into art...we all live for the theater since, after all…"

"All the world's a stage!" The puppets recite.

"Exactly!" says Guignol. "So continue, continue! Let's see your next thrilling spectacle!"

"Fine!" Sora replies. "I play Fusion Substitute to fuse my two monsters together! Go!"

The lookalike to Polymerization appears and, for the third time this duel, Fluffal Dog is fused with another Edge Imp monster. Sora bites onto his lollipop hard enough to crack it as he chants,

" _Wicked axe! Become one with the loyal hound and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear and unleash hell upon the field! Frightfur Daredevil!_

Sora's monster appears with a cackling laugh. It is a red and black devil plushie with sharp white teeth, white shorts with matching stitches on its legs strange black buttons with a yellow ring inside them. It also has black wings, a long tail made out of black chain and a silver pitchfork in its right hand. (3000 ATK)

"Oh, look, a devil," says Guignol. "How utterly unpredictable, uninspiring and _uninteresting_."

"I'll show you all of those stupid 'u' words!" Sora snaps. "When my monster destroys one of yours, I can inflict 1000 points of damage!"

" _Just_ a thousand?" Guignol repeats, raising an eyebrow as she scans the church for another Action Card. "Well, I'd be surprised if I hadn't already planned to destroy your monster!"

"What do you mean by that?" asks Sora.

"I activate El Shaddoll Grysta's effect! Whenever you Special Summon a monster, I can send one 'Shaddoll' monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy it! Now do you understand why I had my little hedgehog taking a nap in my hand instead of being used for croquet?"

 _Because if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to use Grysta's effect!_ Sora thinks.

Guignol blows a kiss as she sends Shaddoll Hedgehog to the graveyard and then takes a new card into her hand. Then, as she finds a card hanging on the chandelier above her head. She whistles and has Chloe fly into the air to grab it into her beak.

Meanwhile, El Shaddoll Grysta charges towards the gruesome devil and punches it so hard that it flies toward the wall and shatters all while the puppets cheer and applaud.

"Don't think you'll make it out of here without damage!" says Sora. "Since Frightfur Daredevil was sent to the graveyard while under my control, you lose 500 lifepoints for every 'Frightfur' monster in my grave! So that's 1500 lifepoints you're going to lose!"

"...Are ya sure about that?" asks Guignol, watching Chloe return onto her shoulder. She takes the Action Card into her hand and smirks. "I play Acceleration to negate all effect damage to 0 this turn!"

"N...no!" Sora gasps, watching Guignol perform a dodge roll on the floor just as a blast of red energy is about to strike, just barely missing the puppeteer's top hat.

Guignol dusts off the sleeves of her coat before sighing. "Ugh, I've had much more fun babysitting twins-and I _like_ those twins! Is that the end of your turn?"

"...It is," Sora answers glumly.

"Okay then!" says Guignol, drawing her card. "Now then…" she turns to her puppets. "Which of my monsters should have the right to attack directly? Raise your hand if you want Grysta to attack!"

Only Guignol raises her hand while the puppets tilt their head at the FIRE Shaddoll Fusion Monster. The puppeteer then lowers her hand.

"Now, who wants to see Construct end the duel?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" The puppets chorus, each raising a hand into the air. Guignol giggles.

"I knew you'd want her, and I know just the card to get this party rolling! I activate my face-down card! Purushaddoll Aeon!"

Guignol's face-down card lifts, revealing two creatures duking it out in the heavens (neither of them that Guignol knows off the top of her head, but who cares at this point?)

"All I have to do is discard a 'Shaddoll' monster from my hand to my grave and one 'Shaddoll' monster I have on the field gains 1000 attack and defense points this turn! But that's not all; the monster I'm discarding is Shaddoll Beast, and when he gets sent to the graveyard via card effect, I get to draw another card!"

A white aura surrounds the alabaster skinned Fusion Monster as Guignol swiftly sends a card from her hand to the graveyard before drawing another card. (2800/2500 -) 3800/3500)

"Now, attack with Violent Chains of Certainty!"

El Shaddoll Construct raises their hands into the air as numerous purple ethereal strings rise from the ground, weaving together until they form a large chain whip. Then, the Fusion monster fires the makeshift weapon towards Sora, who rushes towards an angel with a card in her hand.

"If he gets an Evasion card, he'll get another chance to attack me again next turn," says Guignol. "Come on, everyone! Find me another card!"

Puppet Yuto rushes towards the pew he and his brothers sat on and looked underneath it. In the shelf where the bibles and hymn books would usually be stored is another Action Card!

"Here, here!" Puppet Yuto shouts, raising the card into the air. Guignol nods her head.

"Get it," she whispers to Chloe. The raven caws and flaps its wings toward Puppet Yuto, who throws the card. Chloe catches it into her claws before flying back to Guignol's side just as Sora obtains his Action Card.

"I activate the Action Card, Evasion!" he exclaims. "This negates the attack of your monster!"

"It would," Guignol agrees as the puppeteer takes a look at the card that her pet raven retrieved. "If I didn't have this! I play the Action Spell Card, _No Action_!"

Sora's eyes widen as he sees the Action Spell Card played, depicting the green 'A' of Action Cards with a red 'X' over it. Guignol laughs as his Evasion Card is destroyed in front of his eyes.

"Now I negate the activation and effect of an Action Card, then turn it into confetti! It just goes to show you, you cannot evade the threads of fate at all!"

Sora can only scream as the chains lash out at him, slamming him into an angel statue strong enough to shatter it. He tries to sit up, but then collapses onto his side in agony.

 **(Guignol: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Sora: 0)**

"Ahh…" Guignol exclaims as she sees the Action Field fade away. "That was _c'est magnifique_! That's definitely a good way to prepare for tomorrow's festivities, wouldn't you say?"

The puppets cheer and run towards Guignol, hugging her and jumping up and down like rabbits. As this goes on, Sora sits up

"This...this can't be happening," he mutters. How in the hell did he get defeated by some maniacal puppeteer/serial killer?

"What do with him now?" asks Puppet Yuya, tugging on Guignol's sleeve. "Are we gonna repurpose him?"

"Please let us repurpose him! Please!" Puppet Yugo and Yuto beg, brandishing their weapons.

"No, we can't repurpose him just yet…" says Guignol, watching the puppets pout. "But, we can _fashion_ him into something new! I've been meaning to get Vision a present for quite some time and I'm sure she'd just _love_ what I give her!"

"What's the present? What's the present?" the puppets ask. Guignol kneels down and whispers something into their ears, causing the trio to squeal and cover their mouths in excitement. Guignol then adjusts her hat as she approaches a fallen Sora, extending a hand toward him.

"You will achieve nothing if you work with these people," Guignol begins. "So, why don't you join us? I promise you that you'll find a much more meaningful purpose where I come from than these brainwashed puppets."

"There's no way in hell that I'll be working for you!" Sora snarls, slapping Guignol's hand away. "I rather be carded than join in on your offer."

"Well, that's where you're wrong," Guignol notes. "You won't be working _for_ me; you'll be working _with_ me."

"What's the difference?!" Sora snaps.

The puppets turn to each other and tilt their heads before they laugh once more, eyes glowing like the flickering flame in a jack-o-lantern. Meanwhile, Guignol chuckles as she removes the glove off of her right hand and shows it to Sora. Sora's eyes widen at the strange and intricate seal tattooed onto the palm.

"Sora Shiunin... _do you wanna be a friend?!_ " she asks, just as she places her hand on his forehead.

The only answer Sora can give is a blood-curdling scream.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Please, someone! Anyone!"

Yuri raises an eyebrow as someone runs towards him. Someone running towards him isn't peculiar, but it is what that someone is _wearing_ that causes him to raise an eyebrow.

For starters, the person, a girl with brown hair set into two downward pigtails and decorated with bat hairclips, looks like they are dressed for a funeral with skin the color of fresh milk. They wear an elegant black dress with red fabric underneath that goes up to her knees. She also has a black bat wing sticking out of her shoulder.

But the three alarming things about her is the black veil that covers her face - leaving only her nose and mouth exposed - the fact that she has a black and red Duel Disk strapped to her left arm, and that this girl is carrying a large bundle swaddled in a white sheet in her arms.

The girl looks relieved to see Yuri and smiles. "Oh thank Sheridan! Please dear sir, can you help me?"

Normally, Yuri would tell the girl to piss off, but seeing as there is no one else around, all he can do is sigh and get this over with.

"What's going on?" he says, seeing the tears falling down the girl's face. "Is someone dying?"

"My baby! My baby is dying!" The girl wails, clutching onto the bundle in her hands. "Please, tell me where the infirmary is! This is of the utmost importance!"

Something is off though; Yuri can't quite place it, but something about this situation isn't right.

Still, the tears falling down the girl's face keep flowing. So Yuri does his best to comfort the girl by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do," he says. "So stay here and…"

Then, Yuri feels something slash against his neck.

He would curse himself at how he let his guard down and have the girl swing something towards him. Yuri doesn't even have time to react when he drops to his knees and the girl smiles. She picks up the white cloth covering her 'baby' and drops it to the ground, revealing a white and black parasol.

"Who...are you?" Yuri asks, feeling the poison spreading through his body.

The girl cackles. "Call me 'Willow', dear Lily. And before you ask, no, I didn't kill you." She smirks. "You're too important to kill for the time being."

"W...what do you mean by that?" Yuri asks, trying to activate something on his Duel Disk, only for Willow to move his hand aside with her parasol.

"Let's just say that you're being kidnapped!" Willow sings. "Without his precious watchdog, the professor is gonna have to pull in more resources just to get you out of our clutches and leave an opening for a plan that will purge Academia and repurpose all of its soldiers into useful members of society! Isn't that so _grand_?"

"You're insane!" Yuri spits out.

"Oh we know we are," Willow giggles. "And one more thing," Willow states, relishing the look of pain on Yuri's face as she adds, "Lyrica has been freed from the cage you guys have built for her and she shall spread her wings very, very soon.."

"W...what?" Yuri gasps, struggling to stand. "H...how did you -"

"Boop!" says Willow, pressing a finger on Yuri's nose. "You'll find out soon enough. Now then…" A smile graces her lips as she says, "Brother Nero...I knew you'd come!"

Standing behind Willow is a boy with short brown hair streaked red and yellow and grey eyes, dressed in a red jacket, grey pants and red and black boots that makes him resemble a rockstar. The jacket is accented with metal studs and faux fur trim on the right shoulder as a large chain dangles over a belt loop on his left. Strapped to his right arm is a red and black Duel Disk and on his left wrist is a bulky red bracelet with a blue orb in the center..

"You called, my lady?" the figure asks, bowing at the waist.

Willow nods her head. "I take it that you survived the duel in one piece, correct?"

"It was nothing," 'Brother Nero' answers. "Although I seriously have a distaste for Cyber Dragons now. Seriously, why are they called Cyber _Dragons_ when they're Machine-type monsters?"

Willow smirks. "We can discuss this later. Have the maids get Lily comfortable and make sure Lyrica doesn't get startled when she sees a puppet in Lily's likeness tending to her wounds. I'll come back after I had my 'fill' of Academia. Oh and remember to tell Mèliés that he can start making some snacks for our guests, okay?

'Brother Nero' smiles as a pair of black bat wings unfurl from his back. "As you wish, my lady."

As 'Brother Nero' takes Yuri into his hands, and the two are cocooned by Brother Nero's wings, Willow opens her parasol and licks the tip of her fangs. She can sense fresh blood close by and it wouldn't hurt to have a bite to eat before going home.

"We love, we hate, we die forever late...in Willow's Way!" The girl announces as she summons a portal of darkness beneath her feet. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

And her laugh continues to echo even as she disappears into the shadows.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Grand Guignol (Action Field Spell)**

 **Image:** An old gothic church that is transformed into a theater.

 **Effect:** You can play a Field Spell Card in addition to the Action Field. Players can only hold one 'Action Card' at a time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Gone Mad (Action Card)**

 **Image:** A girl with blond hair and a blue dress screaming in agony as faces laugh and jeer at her.

 **Effect:** Double the attack of one monster on the field. If the monster fails to inflict damage this turn, inflict damage onto the owner's lifepoints equal to half of the monster's original attack.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Out Darn Spot (Action Card)**

 **Image:** A woman nervously washing her hands near a fountain.

 **Effect:** Return one face-down card on your field to your hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _I Understood That Reference" - In which every reference in a chapter gets explained for first-time viewers_

 _-Yvonne Maxa is based off of Serena from Pokémon X/Y (Yvonne was her name in pre-production) with "Maxa" the last name of the actress Paula Maxa, one of the best-known performers of the Grand Guignol. Her brother, Xavier, is based off of Calem (And thus is this story's "Satoshi" compared to the Serena in my other Between stories). Her puppeteer outfit is based off of Drossel Keinz from the Kuroshitsuji anime while the cutting of her hair references both the anime - when Serena cuts it short as her first step to following her dreams - and that of "Kino's Journey" when Kino cuts off her hair (which was stained with the blood of the first person she killed). Also, she likes to state French phrases from time to time time since the Kalos region is based on France._

 _-Viren is one of the villains in the "Pokémon: Sun and Moon" anime and is essentially the anime's version of Guzma. Is an absolute dick. Mr. Electric and Mad Magma are two of his henchmen._

 _-Other names referenced from the Grand Guignol, that also were from the prologue include: Master Méténier (based off of Oscar Méténier, the founder of the Grand Guignol), Lorde Guignol (based off of playwright André de Lorde) and Monsieur Maurey (based off of Max Maurey, the director who shifted the Grand Guignol's focus to psychological horror)._

 _-Songs that are referenced in the chapter are: "Carnival" (by Amanda Jensen), "The Mariner's Song" (by The Decemberists), and "I've Got No Strings" (from Disney's Pinocchio)_

 _-"Wir sind alle freaks" is German for "We are all freaks", the tagline for "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (which "Carnival" was used to advertise)_

 _-Most people know "Scarborough Fair" covered by Simon and Garfunkel, but the Elfknight story is where the song is originally derived from and yes, Scarborough Fair as it was did exist. It started off in the 12th century and ended in the 18th._

 _-Shakespeare references include. "Stars hide your fires…" and Out Darn Spot (from Hamlet) and "All the world's a stage" (from As You Like It) and Part 1 being named after the play of the same name._

 _-Guignol's faux death scene is taken from Tom Stoppard's "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern and Dead". In the final act, Guildenstern kills the Player...only to reveal that the Player was faking it and Guildenstern used a retractable knife. Guignol's comment on the death being "merely competent" comes from the play itself._

 _-"Gone Mad" is a reference to "Alice in Wonderland", specifically Alice's line of "But I don't want to go among mad people". Another reference is Guignol not wanting to make Shaddoll Hedgehog into a ball for croquet._

 _-Chloe, Guignol's raven, is named after Chloe Price from "Life is Strange" and "Life is Strange: Before the Storm", specifically the latter since ravens are shown to have a presence throughout the game._

 _-"Is sanity...the price to pay...for power?!" This Shakespeare-esque line comes from "Devil May Cry 4", stated by Dante himself in one of the most epic cutscenes of the game._

 _-"All right! Enough expository banter!" This line is comes from Final Fantasy V, quoted by Gilgamesh in response to the main cast during their final battle_

 _-"The cart of wheels…" one of BROKEN/WOKEN Matt Hardy's lines in praise of his enemies. Whenever they perform something amazing, he proclaims that it is "WONDERFUL!" and applauds, all while begging the audience to stand up with him._

 _-"Do you wanna be a friend?" A verse from the theme of "The Uncle Howee Show" heard in the episode of "The Haunting Hour" known as "Uncle Howee". Those who watched the episode will understand the significance next chapter._

 _-Willow (real name revealed next chapter) is a reference to one of Jeff Hardy's gimmicks, Willow the Wisp, who is known for his trademark laugh, black and white parasol and exclaiming how "We love, we hate, we die forever late…" 'Brother Nero' (real identity revealed next chapter) is also a nickname of Jeff's, given to his BROKEN brother. The veil that covers Willow's face is a reference to the Nathaniel Hawthorne's short-story, "The Minister's Black Veil"._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Willow: Hello, there my lovely freaks! Were you expecting someone like me to pull off a daring act like that? Don't be too surprised, loves. I'm known to be full of surprises!**_

 _ **You may be wondering what I was doing prior to crying a river in front of Yuri. I'll tell you, it was an absolutely fang-tastic battle!**_

 _ **Next time: Follow the trail of blood as I reveal how I rescued Lyrica from the clutches of the Black Cat! And on the way, perhaps you'll learn a secret (or two) about me!**_

" _ **Dark Renewal" is on the rise, my loves!**_


	3. Dark Renewal

_(Note: Inspiration for the VRAINS characters shown/described in this chapter comes from the fanfic "Rejecting Freedom" by GRiDGALAXY on AO3)._

* * *

 _ **What is it like to have eternity?**_

 _ **Well, to be honest, it can be a bit boring at times.**_

 _ **You have all the time in the world to do what you want, but you always have to come with interesting ways to use your time. Time gets stretched out like taffy and you have to fill in the gaps with something.**_

 _ **I know a trio of vampires who spent a few years wrestling and bathing their opponents in blood. They sometimes come to visit us for tea every now and then, and they've told me all about the people they've wrestlers. Undertakers, scarred demons, the People's Champion and so much more. They've told me about a man who gained "Broken Brilliance" after opening his mind to 7 Deities, or the strange war going on with the Aztec Tribes underground. It's fun to speculate what else is in store for the future!**_

 _ **But back to the present. We daywalkers have to focus on what is in front of us; it's easy to lose ourselves into the unknown, so one thing to help us out is making plenty of schedules to ensure that we are using our 24 hours a day wisely. Not a single second wasted when it comes to the important things in life!**_

 _ **And the following 24 hours is gonna be such a wild ride that I honestly wouldn't mind sleeping in my coffin for a week after this!**_

 _ **Ah, such is life...**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **2nd Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dark Renewal**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Why can't I go?!" A boy whines as he jumps on his sister's bed. "Why do you get to go out and have fun, May?"_

 _The girl, May, sighs as she slips on a black dress. She pays no attention to her little brother doing his best to give her a pair of puppy eyes. "Max, you know this mission is important. This is our only shot in stopping Academia from doing nasty 'experiments' on two of the Fragments and, if what Dawn says is true, they are what we need to ensure that_ he _doesn't get what he wants."_

 _Max stops jumping and sits at the bed, folding his arms across his chest. He pouts, staring at the figure dressing up in his red jacket. "_ Brendan _gets to join you though."_

" _That is different, young master," Brendan teases, enjoying how infuriated Max is getting. He helps zip the dress up, smiling at bit at how the dress emphasizes May's slender frame. "I'm capable of handling myself against any of these Fusion masters."_

" _And besides," May adds, slipping into some matching black boots. "You make the most delicious pastries! We'll need to have a bit of a tea break after the mission is over."_

 _But when Max's expression doesn't change, May sighs. "Tell you what? While we're gone, we're gonna need to get the mansion cleaned up for when we have Windwich and Lyrica over. So..."_

" _I can work with Takeru nee-chan, and Specter-san to clean up!" Max finishes, eyes wide. "And maybe after we're done, I can…"_

" _No, no and no again," May interrupts, wagging a finger at her little brother. She picks up her umbrella hanging in the closet, "You are_ not _going to help those two out with any other 'services' they have involving Dawn's older brother and his boyfriend." When Max is about to open his mouth again, she quickly adds, "And no, you are_ definitely _not going to watch those two play paddy-cake alongside her! Remember what happened the last time?"_

" _Aww….." Max whines, lying back on the bed. He recalls the admonished look on his sister's face when she learned that he and Dawn had "observed" the two men having some quiet time in the bath via the security cameras. "I said I was sorry!"_

 _Brendan laughs as he zips his red jacket up. He then picks up a bracelet with a blue orb in the center and places it over his left wrist._

" _But…" May giggles as she sees the defeated look on his brother's face. "If you can get me some pictures of Takeru nee-chan in his 'uniform', then that would be nice. Yvaine and I need 'references' for the You Show Duel School Festival and we're gonna have her little poppets all dressed up for the 'Alice in Limbo Café' and we need to figure out what type of pastries we want to make for the guests. Think you can help out with that?"_

" _YAY!" Max screams, little bat wings sprouting from his back as he jumps on the bed with enthusiasm. "I get to help! I get to help! I get to help!"_

 _May and Brendan share a smile just as there is a knock on the door. Brendan immediately goes to open it, and in front of them is a teenage boy with white and red hair that falls to his shoulders, green framed glasses covering shimmering blue eyes and a bright smile on his face, his lips covered in a pink lipstick. He also wears a black and white maid outfit, highlighting his creamy skin._

" _Takeru nee-chan!" Max shouts for joy as he practically tackles Takeru onto the ground. "I get to help!"_

 _Takeru Homura chuckles before he sits up and pats Max on the head. "I wouldn't expect less from our little prince," he states. After Max hops away, he stands up, smooths out the skirt of his dress and bows towards May and Brendan. "Yvonne and her little helpers are now in Dawn's room, ready to initiate Operation: Little Birds. Are you ready?"_

" _Just a sec," says May, opening a drawer at the bottom of her closet. She then tosses a Duel Disk into Brendan's hands before slipping hers over her left arm. "There. Now we're ready."_

" _Take care," says Max, embracing his sister tight. "Come back safe and sound."_

 _May hugs her brother back. "Those who pass through darkness and mirrors can always find their way home," she states. She then places a kiss on her brother's forehead. "I'll be back."_

" _Promise?" The way he says that word like a wife seeing their husband head off to war - perhaps it is the last time they will ever see each other._

 _Of course, he knows that May and Brendan have traversed to other worlds without worry, but still, the three are all they had left._

 _May nods her head. "Promise." She then turns to Brendan and extends a hand out to him. Brendan takes the hand into his own and grips it gently. "Let's get going, Brother Nero."_

" _Right this way," Takeru states, all with that serene smile still on his face. "Break some legs, you two."_

 _May chuckles, exposing her fangs. "We'll_ definitely _be doing more than that."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"' _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

 _All mimsy were the borogoves,_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe._

" _Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

 _The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

 _Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

 _The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Willow hums this little ditty to herself as she skips across the numerous corpses around her feet. How silly these Academia students are to think that they could defeat her with their Duel Disks alone.

In the time it took these fools to activate their Duel Disks and draw their cards, Willow slew them dead with her parasol, the tip of said parasol stabbing through their necks before slashing a line that sprayed the area with fresh blood.

It is a good thing that Willow is able to control her vampire urges; it would be absolutely _horrendous_ if she decided to feed right there and then when there is a damsel in distress to save!

She isn't alone in her gallop through the halls of Academia. She skips alongside a young boy with purple bangs and magenta eyes whose cloak is dyed red with fresh blood.

If one takes a better look at the boy, they notice that something is...off about him. For one, his skin is pale to the point that it doesn't even look like skin. His elbows are round balls and there is even a small line around his neck as if he's had his head chopped off by a guillotine. And his eyes...they resemble glass.

That is because the little boy is a puppet, one that brings smiles when he performs on stage along his brothers and one that brings death and retribution when he is called to help "repurpose" lost souls.

But that is not important right now. The boy is happily singing the next two lines to the little poem-song while stomping on one person's hand without a care in the world.

" _He took his vorpal sword in hand;_

 _Long time the manxome foe he sought—_

 _So rested he by the Tumtum tree_

 _And stood awhile in thought._

" _And, as in uffish thought he stood,_

 _The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

 _Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

 _And burbled as it came!?_

"That was so much fun!" Puppet Yuri cheers, wiping the blood off his hands with the corner of his cloak. "I hope my brothers are doing okay!"

Willow beams at the young puppet. "I'm sure they're doing fine. Knowing Guignol, she's probably entertaining them by having El Shaddoll Construct beating the ever-living hell out of whoever was stupid enough to challenge her. Now, let's continue the song. You have to get it right for the School Festival!"

Puppet Yuri nods his head as he continues the song, the two of them swinging their arms back and forth as they continue their skipping.

" _One, two! One, two! And through and through_

 _The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

 _He left it dead, and with its head_

 _He went galumphing back._

" _And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

 _Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

 _O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

 _He chortled in his joy._

" _Willow!"_ A voice echoes in the girl's mind. " _What are you doing?"_

Willow sighs as she taps one of her black crescent moon earrings. "I'm singing, Vision. What's it look like?"

" _You've already attracted too much attention!"_ Vision screeches. " _Bad enough that Guignol already massacred an entire classroom, but you should know better at this point!"_

Willow pouts a little but then it turns into a beaming smile. "Killjoy."

" _Oh that's rich. Perhaps I should mention to you right now that Mèliés is with me right now watching a_ very _interesting movie."_

Willow stops her skip and a tic forms underneath her left eye. "What type of movie?"

" _Oh we're eating popcorn while watching Revolver and Playmaker having a tea party in bed."_

Willow can hear Vision munching on popcorn and Mèliées snickering in the background as she says asks, "Tea party?"

" _Yep! You see, Soulburner and Specter helped Mèliés make some trial pastries for the festival and we had_ so _much left over that Revolver decided that he was going to have Playmaker try some."_

Willow clenches her teeth. "Please tell me that both of them are wearing clothes."

" _They are."_

"Good."

" _Butttt...Revolver just upped up the ante and has Playmaker blindfolded and dressed as Alice and he himself is playing the role of the White Rabbit, having used a pocketwatch to hypnotize Playmaker nii-san to pretend he really is Alice and it is so CUTE! They're currently playing an adorable game where Revolver feeds Playmaker a pastry and Playmaker has to guess what it is. If Playmaker guesses right, he gets a reward! Right now, Playmaker is asking Revolver to give him a lovely kiss on the lips, but I can't wait to see when Revolver just removes Playmaker's undies and OOH! How lovely! Playmaker is asking, practically_ begging _Revolver to remove his dress right there and now!_

" _I wish that Soulburner and Specter get on this too! I can just imagine Soulburner to be such a naughty maid stealing the Queen's tarts! This is just so so moe~!"_

"Eh? They're doing _Alice in Wonderland_?" asks Puppet Yuri, eyes shining. "I wanna join too!"

"...Just wait until when we get back home," Willow replies, wishing she has a bottle of sake to clean the images out of her brain. Not now of all times...

She then places a finger on the earring. "Vision, if you can get your head out of the looking glass for a second, do you have any idea where Lyrica is?"

" _Hmm? Oh yeah, from where you're at, she should be…"_

"There!"

Puppet Yuri points off into the distance. Willow follows his gaze, seeing two students in yellow coats escorting a young girl with raven hair with purple streaks down the hallway. The girl in the middle screams for someone to save her, but is then slapped by one of the yellow students.

"I'll get her!" says Puppet Yuri, pulling out his weapon from thin air. Willow steps back as he lashes the weapon: a strange sword with eight whip-like blades each as long as his arm. He charges into battle, surprising the Ra Yellow students who have no time to react when Puppet Yuri lashes the weapon at them…

And cuts their heads off without even slicing a single hair off of the girl's head.

At the site of the headless bodies collapsing on her feet and the blood spraying over her face, the girl lets out a scream as she falls on her butt, scooting backwards until her back hits a wall. This...this isn't happening. There is no way that she has just seen people die in front of her.

As the girl tries to keep it together, Puppet Yuri cleans off the blood from his urumi using the corner of his white cloak and smiles at the princess he just saved.

"Ruri, right?" asks Puppet Yuri. Ruri whimpers and nods her head in reply all while Puppet Yuri brings a hand out. "Come with us, you'll be safe with -"

"No!" Ruri screams, slapping Puppet Yuri's hand away. In fact, she does it so hard, that his hand is dislodged from the wrist and drops a foot away from him. Ruri places her hands over her mouth in horror as Puppet Yuri stares at his arm and pouts.

"That was mean," he says, walking towards his hand. He picks it up and slips it into a slot on his wrist, screwing it on tight before smiling. "There, much better!" He then turns to Ruri, a bright smile on his face. "Lyrica, we're here to save you!"

"W...we?" Ruri feels weak. She was just trying to write a letter to keep her sanity intact when she heard the screams and two Ra Yellow students pulling her out of the room she had been living in and drag her off to who knows where.

"You're in danger," Willow begins. "And unless you want to become a fuel source for the Professor's scheme, come with us."

"You're...you...I…I..."

Ruri can hardly get the words out. This is all a dream. This is nothing more than a horrible dream.

How is it that a young boy with the same face as her kidnapper is in front of her, having killed people? What's next? Is _she_ going to be his next victim?

Willow sighs as she approaches a terrified Ruri and places a hand on the girl's cheek. She leans close, blue eyes staring into Ruri's violet ones.

"Shh, it's okay…" she coos, running a thumb across Ruri's cheek. "Take a deep breath and look into my eyes. Let all of your tension fly away like birds in the sky."

Ruri flinches, afraid that this is a ruse for this strange parasol wielding girl to kill her, but after taking a few breaths and staring into Willow's sparkling blue eyes, she does feel herself calming down.

"That's it," Willow hisses. "Keep staring into my eyes, feeling all of those worries, fears and sorrows grow wings and fly high, high, high into the sky until they can no longer be seen. Let your mind soar with the birds, feeling nothing but freedom lifting you higher...higher...higher…"

"Higher…" Ruri repeats, her eyes slowly closing half-mast. Her breathing slows down all while Puppet Yuri stays quiet, preparing his urumi just in case. After a few more seconds, Willow presses a finger on Ruri's forehead and watches the girl's eyes close completely.

"Is she going to be okay?" asks Puppet Yuri, concern on his face. Willow smiles and ruffles the boy's purple hair.

"She will be after a bit of rest, some food and a warm bath," she answers. She then places a finger onto one of her earrings. "Vision, we have Lyrica right now."

" _How lovely! Guignol is currently in an Action Duel. Field Spell, Grand Guignol. From the looks of it, she'll be done pretty soon. I feel sort of sad for her opponent though; he's just so cute that I wanna take him home and feed him sweets and cuddle him like he was a teddy bear!"_

"Okay then…" Willow notes. She tenses up suddenly, her gut feeling telling her that someone is approaching. And fast. "Get a portal ready for Ruri and have Dr. Genome and Baira run tests on her. The Professor or one of his VILE cronies might've done something to her."

" _On it. Portal emerging...now!"_

A blue and white portal materializes next to Willow, shining like the looking glass that took Alice to the strange chess-based world of Mirrorland. The girl nods her head as she pats Puppet Yuri's shoulder.

"You know how to get back home, right?" she asks. Puppet Yuri nods his head as he lashes the urumi until it forms a large belt around his waist. "Good. Now, take Lyrica back and _gently_ hand her to Dr. Genome and Baira. You remember who those two are, correct?"

Puppet Yuri nods his head once more as he lifts Ruri into his arms as if she is weighs no more than a feather. He takes a deep breath before he leaps into the portal before it blinks out.

" _One down, one to go."_ says Vision. " _Now, go get Lily and we can all call it day. Oh man, we have_ lots _of planning to do for the You Show Duel School Festival! I also had a very powerful premo-NEE-tion in regards to my opponent."_

"One thing at a time," says Willow, preparing her parasol. She narrows her eyes. "...Someone's coming."

She doesn't even have to turn around and instead swings said parasol out, just as it makes contact with a fist. Willow tilts her head, seeing a girl with the same face as Ruri, except there are many differences to them. For one, their hair is indigo with two blue bangs, tied into an upward ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She wears an open buttoned red coat with a black shirt underneath, a red skirt with biker shorts underneath that, and brown boots. On her left arm is a standard Academia Duel Disk.

"What the hell did you just do?" The girl snarls, green eyes glaring at Willow. "You...you just…"

Willow sighs and places a finger onto the earring. "Call you back. And Mèliés, you better be preparing for the festival or else!"

" _Aww…"_ Mèliés groans before Willow takes another glance at the girl, eyeing the Academia student up and down like a centerfold for a magazine.

"You," Willow begins. "Name starts with...an S...a C….Cindy, Cynthia…"

"Celina," The girl answers.

"That's right, Celina!" says Willow, clapping her hands. "Oh, I've heard a lot about you. You are a product of Academia's utterly ruthless and apathetic regime of the most _superior_ form of summoning that makes me want to scar my mind with stories that would absolutely cause me to douse my brain with a tub of bleach and maybe three bottles of wine to go with it."

Celina snarls, clenching a hand into a fist. "Who are you? How did you get here? Why are you killing my…"

"I'm Willow, I used the front door, and I honestly don't think these people are your 'friends'." Willow chuckles. "But their attempts to stop Guignol and I were absolutely _hilarious_! I can't wait to tell all my friends back home about it."

"T...there's more of you?" Celina stammers.

She remembers how she ended up chasing Willow. She was just about to go to Barrett with the desire to head off to the Standard Dimension, in order to card any and all Xyz Duelists for the glory of Academia. But not even five seconds into her plan, she heard the screams and saw Willow.

The chaotic scene of this goth gal raising cain with her umbrella all while quoting _Alice in Wonderland_ absolutely startled her. There were also reports that a strange puppeteer had just murdered three Obelisk Force members with ease and security feed of the puppeteer murdering an entire classroom of students with nothing more than a knife in hand and three strange puppets who wore white cloaks.

The hunt for Xyz Duelist would have to wait; Celina now knew who she had to duel to prove herself.

"Ooh yes," Willow purrs. "Many of these lovely freaks live in what we call Carroll City, where grand and strange creatures and happenings are as common as a glass of milk and a slice of buttered toast for breakfast. I guess if you wanna put it in literary terms, think _Hundred Years of Solitude_. Oh wait, you don't study _classics_ in this waste of a school

"Now, I'm a stickler for punctuality and I would like to get to my next objective as soon as possible. But, seeing as I know how you academics are…"

Willow activates her Duel Disk and draws five cards all while watching Celina do the same thing. Celina glances at the dead bodies of the two Ra Yellow students and shudders. She never truly knew them, but even she knows that they are angels compared to the psychopath in front of her.

She has to win this. To avenge those two who were doing their duty. To prove to Academia that she is ready to impress Professor Akaba. To prove that there is no one superior than her.

To prove that she is a fighter.

But all of this matters as much as a commercial for used cars in Willow's mind. She clears her throat and brings her arms out, eyes staring into Celina's own.

" _Though I know I should be wary,_

 _Still I venture someplace scary._

 _Ghostly haunting I turn loose…_

 _And a mass hysteria I shall produce!"_

Willow then unleashes another wicked laugh as a single black bat wing unfurls on her left shoulder and her blue topaz eyes glow until they are the color of diamonds.

"I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!" Willow shouts, causing Celina to flinch. "OBSOLETE!"

 **(Willow: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Celina: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yuzu Hiiragi has only one question on her mind.

 _Where did Yuya and Yuto go?_

A few hours ago, she remembers racing through Central Park, calling out their names. Then, she notices her bracelet shining...just as it did the first time she encountered Yuto.

She then saw Yuya embracing himself before collapsing onto his side. But just as she was about to go to him…

She scratches her head in worry; she knows there is a huge gap in her memory and it's causing her to be anxious. Something happened because when she woke up, she received a call from Yoko Sakaki, stating that Yuya hasn't come home yet.

This isn't like Yuya to just run off and disappear like that. And he hasn't been dueling lately or else it would've been picked up.

So...where was he?

She sits at the dining table, unable to look at her breakfast. The thought of her best friend vanishing like that haunts her, but the thought of something happening prior to her waking up in her bedroom this morning.

This absolutely frustrates her to no end. In fact, the only other thing that can make her this frustrated is…

 **Knock! Knock!**

The sound of someone at the door snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" says Yuzu, rushing to the door. However, she immediately regrets it when she sees who is waiting for her. "Oh. It's you."

On the other side of the door is Mieru Hochun, one hand gripping onto her precious crystal apple as she takes a deep breath. The look on her face is full of concern.

"Yuzu!" Mieru states. "Thank goodness I found you!"

Yuzu frowns, silently counting to ten before she asks her first question. Of all people who had to be her doorstep right now…

"Mieru," she begins. "If you're here to ask about your precious _darling_ , now's not the time to…"

"Yuzu!" Mieru screams. "You don't understand!"

"What's going on?!" asks Yuzu.

Mieru's body convulses as she looks at Yuzu, the fortune-teller looking close to fainting that it's a miracle that she can even say the words.

"Yuzu," Mieru begins, tears forming in her eyes. "Madam Divina told me that she saw her crystal ball crack after Yuya won his duel against me. You know that items that break for no reason are bad signs, right?"

Yuzu slowly nods her head, not wanting the realization to sink in. "W...what does this have to relate to Yuya?"

"This morning, I did a fortune-telling for Yuya with my crystal apple and I saw...I saw…"

"Spit it out, Mieru!" Yuzu snaps, ready to unleash her mighty _harisen_ to give this wide-eyed romantic a piece of her mind. "What did you see?"

Mieru squeezes her eyes shut as the tears fall down her face. She looks close enough to shatter her crystal apple; instead, she drops to her knees and sobs.

"Yuzu…." she hiccups. "Yuya...Yuya is _gone_."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Since I'm the intruder, let me rectify my mistakes by letting you take the first move," says Willow

"You're gonna regret this act of kindness," Celina snarls, drawing her card. "I'll start by playing Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!"

Willow says nothing as the well known Fusion card appears. Then, Celina's monsters leap onto the field. Blue Cat is a girl with blue hair, ears and tail like a cat, wearing a light yellow blouse and white leggings and a crescent moon mask covering her left eye. Her body is bent at an angle that reminds Willow of various puppets Guignol would use for her puppet shows - specifically ones who were going to end up either killed or possessed, depending on the story.

Meanwhile, Purple Butterfly is a girl with her hair combed upwards to resemble butterfly wings along with a dress with cream trim on the shoulders and hips and purple boots with a white pom-pom like pearls. A pair of butterfly wings, fitting her name, flap, colored purple, cyan and with white spots to resemble full moons. Just like Blue Cat, she also wears a crescent mask over her left eye. Her pose is like that of a fairy in a children's book; it makes Willow want to use her umbrella to pin the butterfly to a corkboard.

 _"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"_

The two monsters swirl round and round before they turn into a single beam of light. Then, a storm of teal ribbons fill Willow's vision before the newest monster appears. It is a woman with a head of flowing magenta hair, a matching magenta bodice and a skin-tight navy blue leotard that goes down to her bare feet, where golden hoops wrapped around her ankles and the teal ribbons are tied around her body, acting like extra hands. Her eyes are covered with a mask that evokes a butterfly and she has a headdress made of blue feathers topping her head. In her hands are a pair of daggers ready to leave deadly cuts on anything in its wake. (2400 ATK)

"Next, I play the Spell Card Lunar Eclipse!"

A Spell Card appears, depicting said lunar eclipse. Willow just raises an eyebrow at this.

"Until the end of your turn, my 'Lunalight' monsters are immune to your Spell and Trap Cards. That, combined with Lunalight Cat Dancer is unable to be destroyed in battle, means that she's invincible!"

"Is she now?" asks Willow, tilting her head. "I think you're forgetting something about this set-up."

Celina frowns. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Oh, good," says Willow, drawing her card. "I thought it wouldn't come soon enough."

She looks at her hand, thinking of her first move. Honestly, she should be thinking about how You Show Duel School and getting all the students to behave themselves.

After all, it's hard for it to project a good image if one knew that You Show students learn how to unleash their inner monster at anyone foolish enough to attack them!

"Tell me something," Willow begins. "Why exactly do you hate Xyz Duelists? What have they done to gain your ire? Do they spread butter on their toast butter side-up? Did they bring about the rape of a lock? Was there some type of rapping feud between the East and West coasts? Or did some idiot Xyzian kidnap some precious _waifu_ that belonged to a powerful king or...oh wait, no, they couldn't do that."

Both annoyed and confused at Willow's rambling, Celina inhales through her nose before asking, "What about that last one?"

"It's simple," says Willow, shrugging her shoulders. "Because if some _idiot_ decided to be like Paris and kidnap the precious _waifu_ of Academia, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Celina blinks. "What?!"

"Oh, you don't know the truth?" Willow purrs, tilting her head. "Daddy Akaba hasn't told you why he's not sending you to the front lines yet he brings in that sweet little _Lily_ out?" She chuckles. "There's a very good reason for this, Celi. A _very good reason_."

"W...what reason? Tell me! Tell me right now!"

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Willow giggles. She takes a deep breath as Celina waits to reveal the truth as to why Professor Akaba has prevented her from joining the Xyz Invasion. All she ever wanted to do is prove that she deserves to be in the front lines, yet here she is, stuck in an Osiris Red jacket and Barrett the Babysitter keeping an eye on her. She isn't some princess stuck in a tower; she is a tough-as-nails soldier ready to get dirty if it meant bringing honor to Academia and the Fusion Dimension.

Her heart beats in her chest as Willow opens her mouth to say,

"Right now."

Celina's jaw drops in surprise as Willow cackles, her voice rising higher and higher until it sounds like a chorus of Harpie Ladies shrieking in delight. She even brings her right arm out as emphasis, and when Celina peers in closer, she can see Willow is deliberately baring her fangs out at the Lunalight duelist..

"Oh my Alucard!" she states between gasps. "Did you honestly think I was gonna tell you the truth that easily? Ooh, you Academia students can be so super super _super_ gullible, let me tell ya!"

Celina snarls. "Make your move before I make my move to pound your face in, creep!"

Willow pauses before she shakes her head. "Fine, fine. But let me tell ya something, Celina! When your lifepoints hit 0, don't say I didn't warn you about what I'm capable of."

Willow plays a Spell Card onto her Duel Disk. "I play One for One! By discarding a monster from my hand, I get to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand or deck. For this, I discard Vampire Sorcerer to Special Summon Vampire Familiar in Attack Mode!"

The Spell Card of Samsara Lotus floating in the air while Scarr, Scout of Dark World lays defeated, appears as Willow swiftly sends a card from her deck to the graveyard. Then, flapping its large wings, a bat with a long devil-tail descends until it lands in front of Willow. (500 ATK)

"And next, I'll play Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I have a Special Summoned monster with less than 1500 Attack on the field, I get to Special Summon two more copies of the same monster!"

Two more copies of Vampire Familiar rise onto the field, flapping their wings and squeaking to their brother. (500 ATK x2)

"Oh and, one more thing," Willow continues. "When Vampire Familiar is Special Summoned, I can pay 500 lifepoints to take a 'Vampire' monster from my deck to my hand. So I'll offer 1000 lifepoints to take two of my _favorite_ Vampires that will surely send shivers down your spine!"

Celina's eyes widen; the last thing she needed is to deal with a Vampire duelist! With their abilities of deck destruction, she can only pray that Lunalight Cat Dancer will survive the undead onslaught coming her way.

Willow doesn't notice Celina's worry as she takes two cards into her hand, increasing the number of cards from three to five.

 **(Willow: 7000) - - - - - - - - (Celina: 8000)**

"And why stop there?" Willow asks. "I'll sacrifice two of my Familiars to summon the vivacious Vampire Vamp in Attack Mode!"

Two of the bats flew in the air, flying round and round before colliding into one another. Then, descending onto the floor is the newest monster. She has snow white hair that falls to her waist, and wears a grey ensemble of a dress with light grey trim and a red cross on her breast. She also wears grey opera gloves and knee-length boots which also has a red cross and a pair of bat wings with three small spikes trailing down their forearms. She tilts her head at Lunalight Cat Dancer, licking her lips at her new prey. (2000 ATK)

"Oh and, I hope you didn't have too much attachment to your Cat Dancer," Willow continues. "Because when Vampire Vamp is Normal Summoned, she gets to take control of a monster you control with a higher attack and it becomes an Equip Card attached to her! Plus the attack of that monster gets added to her score. Guess you should've made sure your monster was also immune to _monster_ effects too! Ah well, _c'est la vie_ …"

Celina can only gasp as Vampire Vamp walks towards the Fusion monster, hips swaying back and forth like a pendulum. Lunalight Cat Dancer's eyes trail to that waist and those long legs before Vampire Vamp lifts Cat Dancer's chin up toward the vampire's crimson eyes. Vampire Vamp chuckles before she presses her lips onto Cat Dancer's own before dragging the dazed Fusion monster to her side, running her hands across the Beast-Warrior's toned body. (2000 -) 4400 ATK)

"I'm not done~!" Willow sings. "Next I play Vampire's Domain and pay 500 lifepoints to summon another 'Vampire' monster this turn! I'll sacrifice my cute Vampire Familiar to summon Vampire Scarlet Scourge!"

The first card Willow plays depicts the shadow of a reaper, scythe in their hands, standing on top of a castle with a red sky behind them. Then, the last Vampire Familiar vanishes as the newest monster descends onto the ground. He wears a black silk vest, white cravat and matching blouse, black pants with silver trim and a long black cape pinned with a silver brooch with a ruby inside. In his clawed hands is a silver staff topped with a matching red orb. A swarm of bats squeak around him as he runs a hand through his short silver hair before pointing his weapon at Celina's empty field. (2200 ATK)

 **(Willow: 6500) - - - - - - - - (Celina: 8000)**

 _This is bad..._ Celina thinks. Her face-down card only works if she actually has a monster on the field. But now…

"Attack directly!" Willow commands.

Vampire Vamp and Scarlet Scourge cackle in glee as Scarlet Scourge raises his scepter into the air. The red orb glows before striking Celina in the chest with a bolt of lightning that causes her to cringe, but otherwise stand tall.

 **(Willow: 8700) - - - - - - - - (Celina: 5300)**

"You...you won't win," Celina gasps, seeing Vampire Vamp looming over her. "Even if you beat me, you'll never get out of Academia...there are hundreds more where I came from."

Willow smirks. "But there's only one of you, and one of Lily too."

Celina looks up. "Wait, you want Yuri too?"

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Willow mutters. "The way you mention him like that. Tell me, are you two like this?"

She brings out her right hand and crosses her fingers. At this, Celina's cheeks turn red.

"O...of course not!" Celina exclaims. "He's...he's…"

"Too nice? A gentleman? A sadist? An absolute monster? Just a poor boy who only wanted love and affection but lashes out because it's the only way he knows how or because he doesn't want to be hurt again?" asks Willow, counting each question with her fingers.

"He's…" Celina snarls and shakes her head. "Like I need to tell you what I think about him! Just attack me, bitch!"

"Such language," says Willow, wagging a finger. "If Daddy Akaba could see you now…He sees a lot in you, ya know? Like you were his _daughter_."

At this, Celina's pupils shrink as she briefly stares at the bracelet on her right arm. Something about that line...it makes her heart beat fast and beads of sweat to form on her forehead. Is Willow speaking the truth? It sounds like it as she feels the room spin...

"Ah, it could just be a coincidence," Willow states outloud, shrugging her shoulders. "Vampire Vamp, attack!"

Vampire Vamp sighs, placing a kiss on Lunalight Cat Dancer's lips before taking Lunalight Cat Dancer's knives into her own hands. She glides into battle, spinning round and round before making two swift strokes onto Celina's Duel Disk before walking back to Willow's side.

 **(Willow: 8700) - - - - - - - - (Celina: 1400)**

"And I'll end this with one card face-down," says Willow, slipping one more card into her Duel Disk. "Your move, sweetheart."

Celina places a hand on her forehead to stop the spinning before she returns Willow's smile with a scowl. "My turn! DRAW!"

She draws her card, looks at it, then nods her head.

"I play Pot of Greed!" says Celina. "And with it, I get to draw two cards!"

The familiar pot appears as Celina makes two more draws, giving her a hand of three cards. She smirks before she plays another card.

"I activate my Spell Card, Lunalight Fusion! Now I can summon a 'Lunalight' Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by sending the materials from my hand to the grave! So I'll be sending the two monsters in my hand to bring my second Lunalight Cat Dancer onto the field!"

The Spell Card appears, looking similar to Polymerization, except it depicts blue and purple figures - Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly - with the image of a full moon in the center.

But, for some odd reason, Willow is still grinning.

"Can't let you do that, Celi!" she exclaims. "I activate...Vampire Domination!"

Her face-down card flips over, showing the figure of Dhampir Vampire Sheridan flanked by two Vampire Retainers and numerous Vampire Familiars surrounding him, all of them under a sinister scarlet sky, as if the vampire is ready to maul an innocent victim to death.

"When I have a 'Vampire' monster on the field, this card negates the activation of any card you're about to play and destroys it! So your attempts to fuse have failed, just like Professor Akaba's attempts to unleash his little 'project' will! AHAHAHAHAHAA!"

A swarm of bats fly towards Lunalight Fusion before they devour the card and causing it to shatter into numerous pixels, leaving Celina's field empty barring that now useless face-down card.

"I...I end my turn," Celina says, defeated.

Willow smirks as she draws her card. Then, she points at Vampire Vamp.

"Vampire Vamp, attack directly!"

Vampire Vamp cackles as she walks towards Celina, grabbing onto the Academia student's blouse before dragging the girl close. Then, Vampire Vamp opens her mouth…

And the only sound that can be heard is a strangled cry as Vampire Vamp drains the last of Celina's lifepoints.

 **(Willow: 8700) - - - - - - - - (Celina: 0)**

"Ah, that was great!" Willow exclaims, clapping her hands as the holograms vanish. "And I'm glad you came when you did! I needed something to get my mind focused on something _other_ than Vision cooing over seeing her older brother having sex...again."

" _I heard that!"_ Vision shouts.

Willow just shows her middle finger all while Celina struggles to stand up. The Academia student doesn't know what's worse - the fact that she lost, or the fact that she might suffer the fate of all ot the Academia students that were going to have to return to their parents in body bags!

But she isn't going to go down without a fight. She will find a way out of this!

Celina pulls out the Lunar Eclipse Spell Card from her Duel Disk and places it into her Duel Disk. Or rather, just as she's about to do so, Willow snatches her wrist and slams Celina into the wall.

"Not yet, love," Willow coos, watching Celina's emerald eyes widen in fear. The red jacket wearing girl tries to give Willow a good kick in the stomach, but Willow just slams Celina into the wall again. "Feisty...I like that in my prey."

"W...what are you going to do to me?" Celina whimpers. She internally curses - no soldier of Academia should act like this!

But no Academia soldier has ever had to experience this before. What the hell is she supposed to do?!

Willow chuckles before she leans close and runs a tongue down Celina's neck. Celina shudders; no one has ever done this to her before. This...this is…

This is interrupted with Willow licks the shell of her ear, causing Celina to gasp in surprise before Willow whispers. "I'm just gonna feed on you, my love. Don't worry... _I don't bite._ "

Just as Celina is about to say something, she feels something prick against her neck. Then, all she can do is gasp for air as her vision darkens and then, she falls unconscious seconds later.

Willow chuckles as she catches Celina in her arms, licking up any blood still dripping from her fangs. Too easy; the poor girl doesn't know anything about social etiquette, nor is she one who would easily believe in vampires. And with the ruckus that Guignol is causing, it would be a long time before someone finds her.

As she takes note of Celina's figure, she raises an eyebrow at the bracelet on her wrist. Perfect. This would make a catchy souvenir.

Plus, vampires aren't weak to silver - that would be werewolves, of course - so it would match some of her other silver bracelets too!

Trailing her hand over Celina's bracelet, Willow then takes it into her hand and smiles. Surely no one would mind if she 'borrowed' it for a while, right?

Slipping the bracelet onto her wrist, she sighs. Today has been such a fine day, and she's ahead of schedule. Now she should go after Yuri to complete her part of the mission before she can return home and watch some _Lucha Underground_ ; she heard that this week's episode would be the one that will show the debut of the elusive White Rabbit. What fun!

With a wave of her hand, a veil of shadows covers her eyes. Then, she waves a hand over her parasol as it is wrapped with a large white cloth. There, everything is prepared.

"Now," says Willow, tilting her head. "I wonder how Brother Nero is doing?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

What can be worse than fighting a Cyber End Dragon?

Fighting a Cyber End Dragon, _three_ Cyber Dragons, having 500 lifepoints left and the only card you have on the field is a Field Spell while your opponent stands tall with 2500 lifepoints and a malicious smile on their face..

This is Brother Nero's situation.

His mission was to find a strong and powerful 'hostage' to take back home in order to see if he could be 'fashioned' into something new. He wasn't expecting to be dueling the legendary Hell Kaiser or his pain in the ass Cyber Dragons.

It takes all of Brother Nero's concentration to not curse whoever thought it is funny to get him into this position, especially since said position is him flat on his back after having to give up his face-down cards through Emergency Provisions just so he could have one more chance to capture his prey.

"Give it up," Hell Kaiser sneers, dressed in his black overcoat with silver trim. "With just one more attack, I'll have secured a wonderful _prisoner_ for The Doktor. After you meet him, you'll understand the wonders and the glory that is Academia."

"Oh go suck a lemon," Brother Nero mutters, slowly rising to his feet. He bares his fangs; he can't wait to feast on this asshole's sweet, sweet blood. Then he'll probably have lots of fun putting some new 'codes' in his mind once Hell Kaiser has been "repurposed".

He brushes the thought aside as he draws his card. "I activate the effect of Shiranui Style Synthesis! By discarding a card in my hand, I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster with 0 Defense points from my graveyard onto the field. And the one I choose is Gogogo Ghost!"

Brother Nero places a hand onto the ground, eyes glowing with blue flames before a set of samurai armor rises onto the field. Blue flames act as the soul that guides the armor, with black hands gripping onto a katana ready to strike at Hell Kaiser's head to cut it clean off. (1900 ATK)

"And when Gogogo Ghost is Special Summoned, I get to Special Summon Gogogo Golem from my graveyard in Defense Mode. Then, I place Gogogo Ghost in Defense Mode too!"

The next monster to appear has a green oval body like a grenade, blue limbs and massive black hands. (1500 DEF) Meanwhile, Gogogo Ghost also crouches in Defense Mode. (0 DEF)

"Next, I Normal Summon Shiranui Spectralsword in Attack Mode!"

A small blue flame rises next to Gogogo Ghost, revealing a katana wielded by a ghostly samurai in black robes and his white hair in a ponytail. (200 ATK)

"And I'm sure you've realized that my Shiranui Sword monsters are all Tuners, right?" says Brother Nero, relishing the look of horror on Hell Kaiser's face. The spirit that resides within Spectralsword also smirks. "And you know what that means?"

Brother Nero crosses his arms over his chest before raising his right arm into the sky, pointer finger up. "It's time to tune everyone together! Come on, babies! Let's rock!"

The two Gogogo monsters transforms into two groups of four stars while Shiranui Spectralsword condenses its body into a trio of three rings. The eight stars form a single line as Brother Nero pretends to unsheathe a sword by his side.

 **(*2 + *4 +* 4 = *10)**

 _Sword spirit that resides in the House of the Rising Sun. Become empowered by the fallen souls of your brethren and fill the dark souls that wander in the underworld with LIGHT! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Ride into battle, Shiranui Sunsaga!"_

With a whinny, the new warrior appears. It is the warrior of Shiranui Spectralsword, riding into battle on a horse with an orange body and red mane that evokes the sun. The Zombie-type Synchro monster glares at his adversaries, pointing at them with his sword. (3500 ATK)

"That's your key to victory, hmm?" says Hell Kaiser. "With just one attack, that monster is going to join every single last one of your filthy Synchros in the grave."

"You're gonna regret even sending all of my Synchro monsters to the grave," Brother Nero smirks. "Because for every Zombie Synchro monster that has been Banished or are currently in my graveyard that I decide to return to the Extra Deck, I get to destroy a card you control. So, I'm gonna bring back all _four_ of my Shiranui Synchro monsters from the dead to get rid of your Cyber Dragons once and for all!"

Four spirits surround Shiranui Sunsaga - that of Shiranui Samuraisaga, Shiranui Shogunsaga, Shiranui Squiresaga and Shiranui Swordsaga - before they transform into blue _hitodama_ that fly towards Hell Kaiser's Cyber Dragon monsters. The dragons that are classified as Machine-type only roar in agony before they are destroyed in a humongous bonfire that causes Hell Kaiser to momentarily turn away all while Brother Nero's smirk grows into a malicious grin.

"This is the end," Brother Nero hisses. "Shiranui Sunsaga, attack directly!"

Shiranui Sunsaga rides his sun-colored steed towards Hell Kaiser, the Cyber Dragon duelist unable to do anything except scream in pain when the samurai performs a diagonal slash across his body and dropping his lifepoints to 0.

Brother Nero sighs as he approaches his opponent, performing a fistbump with Shiranui Sunsaga before the Synchro monster vanishes. Hell Kaiser groans, gritting his teeth as Brother Nero grips the older man's shoulder and slams him on his back.

"Son of a bitch…" Hell Kaiser snarls, preparing his Duel Disk. "This isn't the end!"

"It is the end...for you," Brother Nero chuckles, grabbing Hell Kaiser's hand and gripping onto it hard enough that Hell Kaiser can hear a bone or two break. "Here, let me take this off of your hands."

And before Hell Kaiser can say anything else, a blinding light covers the two before all that is left of said Hell Kaiser is a card with his image on it.

Brother Nero chuckles and lets out a loud, maniacal laugh that echoes in the empty room. He knows that this is going to be shown on the security cameras, so why not relish in his little victory? There's nothing that these fools can do about it after all.

After a minute of loud, frentic laughter, he sighs before he looks at the card. The hell he went through with the Cyber Dragons was absolutely worse than the time at the Night Garden. God, he doesn't remember _that_ nightmare.

But before he can fully vocalize how he felt about his ordeal, he notices a light flickering over his wrist. He looks down at the bulky bracelet with the blue orb inset into it and nods his head. He then waves a hand over it.

"Talk to me, Vision," he says. "What's up?"

A hologram projection of a girl appears, with navy blue hair and wearing a strapless navy blue spandex suit with a large violet patch in the center, purple stripes on her legs topped with yellow and a yellow collar around the shoulders, exposing some stitches like that of a quilt. Covering her eyes is a pink visor.

" _How are ya feeling right now, Brother Nero?"_ she asks.

"Like I want to hide in my coffin and stay there for a week. And no amount of money can get me to come out of it."

" _Ah. Well, do you have a new instrument for us to play with?"_

"Yep. I think you're gonna like this."

Vision claps her hands when she sees the card with Hell Kaiser's image " _How lovely! I'll send it to Faust immediately and we can use those Cyber Dragons for backup!"_

Brother Nero nods his head as a swirl of blue and white magic takes the card and Duel Disk out of his hands. Then, he lets out a long sigh; all he wants to do now is rest in his coffin and puts some Muse on, or perhaps practice the epic bass line for "Hysteria" - which is what Academia must be feeling now, what with all of the massacres going on - for the School Festival.

He brushes the thought aside as he sees the hologram of Vision with the Duel Disk and card in her hands. "What about Willow? How she doing?"

Vision giggles. " _Well she finished her duel early and she's off to search for Lily. Meet up with her and she'll tell you what to do next."_

"On my way."

" _Oh and Brother Nero. Do you have anything else to say about your duel?"_

Brother Nero looks around the room before he lets out a long sigh.

"I hate Cyber Dragons."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts,_

 _All on a summer's day;_

 _The knave of Hearts, he stole the tarts,_

 _And took them clean away._

 _The King of Hearts_

 _Called for the tarts,_

 _And beat the Knave full sore;_

 _The Knave of Hearts_

 _Brought back the tarts,_

 _And vowed he'd steal no more_."

Guignol giggles at the person singing this little poem, along with the trio of puppets behind her. She can hardly believe it when she told Vision about her present. Vision screamed and jumped for joy just like she did when she first learned of how her brother was now engaged to his boyfriend.

" _How lovely, how lovely, how lovely, how LOVELY! Oh my god, this is the best present I could ever have! I love you so much, Grand Lorde Guignol!"_

At the sight of Guignol giggling, the puppet next to her tilts his head.

"What's so funny, nee-chan?" he asks.

Guignol smiles as she ruffled the puppet's cyan hair. "I'm just thinking about how Vision is going to react when you come home with us."

"We'll have lots of fun together!" Puppet Yuya chirps. "We can have picnics and play games and stay up watching movies and in the morning…"

"We're making waffles!" Puppet Yuto and Yugo shout before they burst into giggles.

"That can all be for later," says Guignol. She taps the cross earring. "Vision, you there? Where's Windwitch?"

" _She's coming your way in 5...4...3...2…"_

Guignol lifts her head and notices a green-haired girl in a blue and white jacket with pink shoulder pads, pink shorts and thigh high white boots with pink kneepads. A black choker with a blue jewel is wrapped around her neck, her ears have simple blue studs, and she has a silver bracelet on her right arm. The look of her face is that of agony; in fact, she's in such a hurry, she doesn't realize that she's about to bump into Guignol until she turns her head and gasps.

Fortunately, Guignol is able to stop her by simply grabbing her arm and moving her towards the side in a motion like that of spreading a blanket over her bed..

"Get away from me!" The green-haired girl says. "You...you're that maniac that's been killing everyone, haven't you?"

Guignol rolls her eyes underneath her mask. "What was your first clue, Rinrin?"

"The fact that you're wearing an outfit that looks just like an...wait," the girl blinks. "How do you know that name?"

Guignol smiles. "We know lots about you, Rin of the Synchro Dimension."

Rin's amber eyes shrink in fear as she notices the three puppets waving hello to her, especially the one that is of…

"Y...Yugo?" she stammers, hand close to her mouth. "Is...is that you?"

"Sort of," Guignol answers, all while Puppet Yugo takes Rin's hand into his own. "Look, this is all confusing and everything, so…"

Guignol draws her arm back then punches Rin right in the stomach, sucking the wind out of her and causing her to collapse. She nods her head as she takes the girl into her arms and hands Rin to the newly fashioned puppet.

"Sora," says Guignol, staring eye-to-eye with the cyan-haired boy. "Can I trust you take care of Windwitch until I return?"

"You can count on me, Grand Lorde Guignol!" Sora chirps, saluting the puppeteer.

Guignol places a finger on the earring. "We're good to go, Vision. Take them out of here."

" _On it! Here we go!"_

A blue and white portal appears at the side of the wall. Guignol points to it as her trio of puppets nod their heads and follow Sora through it. Guignol takes one look at Academia and shakes her head; the Professor must be an absolute idiot to not realize that his precious school is under attack by a puppeteer, two vampires and four puppets.

Then again, considering what his plan is, he _is_ an idiot. The biggest idiot of them all.

Just as Guignol is about to enter the portal herself, she gasps as she senses someone standing behind her. Then, she sighs and adjusts the brim of her top hat, a smirk on her face.

"Yusho Sakaki…" she begins, not even turning around to see who has graced her presence. "I knew you'd come."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Yuya isn't gone, Yuya isn't gone, Yuya isn't gone, Yuya isn't gone!_

This is what Yuzu thinks to herself as she sits in her living room. Her father, Shuzo, has just made hot chocolate for her and Mieru and, sensing what has happened, tells his daughter that he's going to You Show Duel School ahead of her, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

This isn't happening. This isn't. Really. Happening!

What Mieru told her can't be true. The image the adolescent fortune-teller saw was that of a silhouette of Yuya with a strange purple spiral mark on his right arm and black sclera with red pupils like that of a demon. This...this can't be that of the Yuya she knows.

She wanted to ask what about Yuto, but decided against it. Aside from having Mieru having fantasies of being rescued by a dark knight with Yuya's face, she rather not want to know what happened to him too.

All of these thoughts spin around in her mind like a tornado that she doesn't realize someone is knocking on the door until she hears Mieru shout, "I got it!"

Yuzu looks up, hoping that it's Yuya or his mother, but pauses when Mieru opens the door and sees a boy with a white mask staring back at them.

"Who...who are you?"

The boy in the white mask tilts his head at the pink-haired girl and the one with the crystal apple before a smile appears on his face.

"Just call me 'Moon Knight'," they answer. "And I know exactly what has happened to your precious Yuya."

"Y...you do?!" Mieru exclaims. "Tell me! Where is Yuya right now? And don't you dare just repeat what I said to you!"

Moon Knight raises his hands in defeat before he enters the house. Mieru closes the door behind him as he stares at Yuzu, the girl looking close to either crying, strangling him, or endlessly beating him with her _harisen_ if she had it on hand now.

Those things don't bother him at all; they're trivial compared to the bad news he bears.

"Yuya Sakaki is no longer part of the living," he says. "Yuya Sakaki...is _dead_."

* * *

" _I Understood that Reference!"_

 _Brendan/Brother Nero is wearing his Pokémon contest outfit from Pokémon ORAS. Inspiration for him comes from Dante of_ Devil May Cry _and he likes playing the guitar._

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!" Jeff Hardy (as Brother Nero) would state this to highlight his broken state. It's also a line from his song "Obsolete"._

 _The types of conflicts Willow mention come from various sources: buttering their toast comes from Dr. Seuss The Butter Battle Book, the rape of the lock is a Mock-Epic which translates to "some idiot plucked the hair out of a fancy lady's head and causes said lady to go on a rampage", the East and West Coast wars is about the infamous rivalry of Tupac Supar and Notorious B.I.G, and the last one is about Paris taking Helen away, causing the war of the Greeks vs the Trojans._

" _Though I know I should be wary…" This is the chant that Lydia Deetz recites when summoning Beetlejuice in the animated series with the last line (which Lydia chants Beetlejuice three times) replaced._

 _Brendan states two of Dante's lines, with his Synchro chant referencing the infamous "I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with LIGHT!" from DMC 1._

 _Mèliés (Max) is named after the famous film director George Mèliés, famous for the "_ Journey to the Moon" _film. Also is the subject of Brian Selznick's "Hugo" (if ya haven't read it, do so now)_

 _Vision (Dawn) states "How lovely" is based on Bondrewd from "Made in Abyss" where he constantly shouts "Wonderful" to the protagonists. Her outfit is based on one she wore in the "Rise of Darkrai" credits._

" _We're making waffles!" This is one of the more memorable lines from Donkey in Shrek, when he states all the plans he has now that he's moved into the ogre's swamp._

" _This isn't. Really. Happening!" This is a line from "Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem", one of the darkest games under the Nintendo name._

 _Moon Knight is, of course, inspired by the Marvel Superhero of the same name._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Moon Knight: Yes, this is when I appear in the story. I hope you won't be**_ **too** _**surprised when I reveal my true identity.**_

 _ **But here's a hint: pay very close attention to my name. Sometimes, the most important things in life are hidden in plain sight.**_

 _ **Next time: In the name of the Moon God himself, I unleash my true power! Watch as I duel and prove to you how light shines even in the darkest of times.**_

 _ **But for Yuzu, it looks she'll be gunning to "Attack the Moon!" instead. We shall see if she succeeds.**_


	4. Attack the Moon!

_This chapter has two songs that are to be played like a call and receive. Inspiration for this chapter came from Peter Hollens "Come Little Children/Hanging Tree" mashup._

 _Oh and there might be some nudity in this chap so be warned._

* * *

 _ **Why do we like the darkness so?**_

 _ **Because it hides us from what we cannot and do not want to know.**_

 _ **Darkness blankets us, darkness shields us, darkness eventually**_ **becomes us** _._

 _ **That is a lesson I have learned well throughout my years.**_

 _ **Telling this to someone who walks in the light, however, is gonna take more than a fancy speech. It looks like I'm going to have to knock some sense into her in order to pound it into her head that the darkness is…**_

 _ **Well, it's not**_ **completely** _**bad**_ **.**

 _ **After all, I've slept underneath the earth for a few centuries; I've gotten quite used to it.**_

 _ **And, after this tale is over, would you join me?**_

 _ **No? Very well then; you'll join someday.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **3rd Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Attack the Moon!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away, into a land_

 _Of enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of shadows_

The older figure smiles when he hears his little brother sing this song. It is a game they play: catch and return. One person sings in the hopes that their partner will "catch" the voice, and the recipient will respond by singing the next verse of the song. They do not stop singing until they are reunited.

But right now, the little brother sings to prepare himself for what is to come. The two venture through darkness and mirrors, passing by numerous doors marked with archaic symbols begging to be opened, until they find the door that will lead them to his destination. There is lots to do, lots to do indeed.

"Are you going to be okay with this, Moon Knight?" The older figure says, staring at the boy. The older figure wears a dark mask that covers his eyes with large glass lens the size of saucers and a long beak like that of a bird. He wears a cloak the color of oil over their body, including a black scarf with a white rose embroidered at the end. His boots barely make a noise in the darkness.

Moon Knight nods his head. "I'll be fine...Tadzio." It feels strange to call his older brother by that name sometimes. "I just have to find her and bring her home so she will be protected."

"Just make sure not to expose your 'true self' in front of them. The last thing we need is to freak everyone out. Mother would never forgive you if you received an injury in the other world."

"I'll be fine," Moon Knight says with confidence. "I'm in control. Nothing can stop me."

Tadzio smiles beneath his raven mask and ruffles his brother's hair. "I'm very proud of you, little brother."

Moon Knight beams a smile as bright as the moon as they reach their destination, a door with four diamonds on it: one orange and green, one silver, one purple and one black. "This is the place. Wish me luck."

"I'll be waiting at the door to our world until then. Just send me an echo when you get near."

Moon Knight wraps his arms around his brother's body, hands gripping onto the large overcoat as if he doesn't want to let go. But he does eventually, reluctantly, and he places his hand onto the door.

With a gentle whoosh, the door opens and Moon Knight leaps into it. Then the door slams shut and the diamonds turn clear.

Tadzio nods his head before he walks back, unraveling the scarf wound around his neck before smiling at it.

"Time for a bit of rest, Mother," he whispers, tracing the rose at the end with a finger. "We'll need all our strength for tomorrow's surprises."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Follow sweet children_

 _I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and_

 _The sorrow_

 _Weep not poor children_

 _For life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and_

 _Passions_

That soft soothing voice fills the empty minds of Yuya, Yuto and Yugo with a wave of euphoria that none of them have felt in a long time. Zarc smiles as he looks into the trio of faces staring back at him. Each of them carry the same expression of blank bliss, eyes locked into Yuya's pendulum softly swaying back and forth, the crystal inside it glowing like the North Star.

"That's it…" Zarc purrs, running a finger down Yugo's cheek. "Come back to me, my sons. Remember me…"

Yugo subconsciously shudders at the feeling, his eyes so so heavy, yet they still stare at the crystal. Zarc smiles as he leans close and kisses Yugo's ear.

"My dear treasure," he coos. "Do you remember those nights when we would look at the night sky, trying to find all of the constellations? Remember the stories of the brave dragons that slaughtered the foolish humans who could steal the dragon's' hoards? Do you remember how much you loved the cold chill of Autumn and the warm hues of the leaves so much that you once tried to bring those leaves into our home?"

In Yugo's mind, images just like the ones that Zarc describes fill his mind. He does remember looking at a star chart and pointing at a constellation with childlike exuberance. Yes, he can recall the stories of dragons winning in the end. And of _course_ he remembers summoning a huge breeze and letting a humongous pile of leaves into the living room.

"Of course...father…" Yugo murmurs, a dreamy smile on his face.

Zarc nods his head. "Remember these and more. The feeling of flying, the feeling of being here in the arms of someone who knows you better than you know yourself, the feeling that you have a family that will _never_ abandon you." He then smirks. "Forget about everything else. All you have is in here with me, with your brothers, within our humble abode. Dream of those memories and how those feelings fill you up from head to toe. Sleep, my child...sleep…"

Yugo's eyes grow heavy. He tires to stare into the pendulum a bit more, but eventually, his eyes close shut and he leans into Zarc's chest. Zarc smiles and rubs his hand through Yugo's crescent bangs before he sets the hand carrying the pendulum down - but neither Yuya nor Yuto's expression changes; they just stare off into empty space, mouths repeating the mantra of "Reunite as one" - and places both hands onto Yugo's shoulders.

Zarc smiles as crimson marks form on the sides of Yugo's eyes, resembling wings of a giant bird. He then looks down at Yugo's arm, where a purple mark of a sun with numerous rays appears.

No, not a sun. It is a circle with rays, but those rays are really feathers.

But it's not that important right now. Not when there are more important things to do.

Zarc sets Yugo onto the bed and kisses the boy's forehead before he goes to Yuto next. Taking the pendulum into his hands once again, even if it's no longer necessary, Zarc smirks before he places a finger onto Yuto's lips, silencing him.

"My dark specter," he whispers into Yuto's ear. "Remember how you loved the sound of thunder? Of running outside in the rain and splashing in puddles? Of the long nights when all you could hear were the sound of birds?"

At the word "birds", Yuto's eyes widen slightly. A memory of a girl with feathers in her hair, a bracelet carved from silver, a dream to fly like the very birds she used when she duels, and a voice like a songbird enters his mind. He...he _knows_ that girl. Her name...her name…

"Focus on those memories, Yuto," Zarc hisses. "Forget about anything you knew about your past, about the people in it, about the pain that was inflicted by those _humans_ …and recall the happiness of being in your father's arms, soothing you of your fears, your worries and any pain that you have taken. It is all right now. I promise that I will never let anything hurt you again."

At this declaration, a tiny smile forms on Yuto's lips. Tears fill his eyes as red marks form around his face, an upward crescent starting at the corner of his right eye and a downward crescent from the corner of his left eye. His body becomes enveloped in a shroud of purple fog before Zarc places a kiss on Yuto's forehead and the Phantom Knights' duelist closes his eyes shut.

Last is Yuya, who still mumbles "reunite as one, reunite as one, reunite as one…", his crimson eyes dully gazing ahead, oblivious to his brothers in their trance-like sleep. Zarc chuckles as he shines the pendulum in front of Yuya's eyes.

"Yes, my gentle flame," he soothes. "We are reunited at long last, you with your brothers and with your loving father. Nothing else, and no one else, matters."

"F...father…" Yuya murmurs, shivering at the touch of Zarc running a finger across his lips. "Father…"

"Yes, Yuya," says Zarc. "I…"

"No...Fa…" Yuya scrunches his face in worry, tears forming in his eyes. "Fa...father…"

An image of a man in a red suit and top hat enters his mind, swinging a pendulum as the sun sets. Words about the pendulum going back and forth enter his mind. This man...this man...why does he make Yuya's heart hurt so much?

Zarc frowns - the memories of that magician linger strongest within Yuya's mind. But no matter, it is easy to change that.

"Father is here, with you," Zarc states, his voice sweet as poison and just as deadly. "Father has returned for you at long last. Father has comforted you in your darkest times. Father promises that he will _never ever_ abandon you like that man did. That man made you cry. That man abandoned you without even saying goodbye, without explaining why he did. That _man_ is no father; he _never was_."

Yuya's eyes fill with tears, recalling the three years of hurt that he held inside his very heart. People jeered at him, people mocked him, people insulted him because of his father…

No...that man...that man...that man...THAT MAN….

That man is not his father. That man is _not_ Yuya's father! Yuya's father is right here now, wiping his tears away, comforting him, letting the boy wail and let the tears fall out until his sobs are reduced to soft whimpers.

"Shh…" Zarc comforts," running a hand down Yuya's back. "Cry until all your tears have dried up."

"Don't leave," Yuya whimpers. "Don't go away."

Zarc smiles, golden eyes fondly staring at his son.

"I promise," says Zarc, leaning close and kissing Yuya's left eye. I will never leave."

Yuya blinks his eyes as he stares into the pendulum once more, swinging freely in smooth motions that has his eyes locked onto them. As he does, as his memories are changed, as his whole life is rewritten in front of his very eyes, he doesn't notice the significant changes in his appearance.

And that is how his left eye is now the same color as the pendulum and how a large crimson spiral is branded around his right eye.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

This can't be real. This can't be _real…_

Yuzu has no words to say. None at all. She is completely silent, feeling like her mouth has been sewn shut, during the walk to You Show Duel School all while Mieru keeps pestering Moon Knight about Yuya dying, about whether or not it fits with the image she foresaw in her crystal apple, and what that means for everyone else.

Yuzu takes a look at Moon Knight's attire, a long white shroud along with a long white scarf snuggly wrapped around his neck and embroidered with a black rose. His raven black hair falls to his waist, and he has a mask that covers his eyes and a crescent moon in the center. He wears a Duel Disk also colored white with a yellow curved tray like the crescent moon. But despite looking like a moonlight avenger, something about him feels...off.

That's what Mieru thinks too, seeing as she asked for permission to use her crystal apple on Moon Knight. The boy takes the question in stride, and Mieru peered into the depths of her precious apple only to find…

"A...a dragon?!" Mieru gasps.

Indeed. The image of a dragon stares back at her, the dragon radiating with a yellow aura like pure moonlight. Moon Knight chuckles, revealing sharp incisors.

"That's one way to look at it," he says. "Now, Yuzu…" he turns around. "Are you doing okay?"

"Huh?" asks Yuzu, looking up. "I...I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're handling the news well," Moon Knight admits. "I was expecting you do something extreme like…"

 _SMACK!_

Moon Knight rubs his cheek when he sees Yuzu brandish her _harisen_ , tears in the girl's eyes as she charges toward the white-cloaked stranger.

"You absolutely insensitive asshole!" she screeches, trying to land another hit, but only having Moon Knight tilt his head to the side just before he gets smacked again. "How...how can you calmly say that Yuya is dead?! Yuya's not dead! Yuya CAN'T BE DEAD!"

She swings the _harisen_ again and again, but Moon Knight laughs as he hops backwards, switching feet with each jump. Yuzu, blinded by rage, continues her swings, ignoring the stares from passerbys who think that this little scene is a performance and not one of a girl going through the first stage of grief.

"You're correct on that," Moon Knight notes. "Yuya isn't dead now. And Yuya can't be dead because he's been revived, and has unleashed his _true_ self."

"You're not making sense!" Yuzu roars, trying to land another hit, only for Moon Knight to yank the annoying paper fan out of Yuzu's hand and smirk. Then, the _harisen_ is burned into ashes by a ball of white fire before Moon Knight drops it to the ground and stomps on it once, twice, three times.

"Are you done?" Moon Knight inquires with a simple incline of his head. Yuzu says nothing, but instead bares her teeth at him. "Good."

He lifts his head up and smiles. The sign for You Show Duel School in orange greets him. Mieru and Yuzu feel nervous, but Moon Knight just smiles.

"What are we waiting for?" he asks. "Come on!"

He enters the door, just in time to see three children staring at him. The one in the middle, a girl with strawberry red hair, blinks her equally strawberry red eyes.

"You're not Yuya," she notes.

Moon Knight smirks. "How very observant."

"Tatsuya! Ayu! Futoshi!" Yuzu exclaims. "Stay away from him! He's...he's…"

"I'm _what_?" asks Moon Knight, turning around. When Yuzu finds herself unable to say anything, he smirks. "Thought so."

"What's going on, Yuzu?" Tatsuya inquires. "Where's Yuya?"

"Yuya...Yuya…" Mieru mumbles, peridot eyes swelling with tears. The fortune-teller shakes her head and blinks the tears away. "He's...not here at the moment."

"Then where is he?" asks Futoshi.

"That's a bit of a long story," Moon Knight answers. "Now, where exactly is your duel arena?"

"What?!" Yuzu exclaims. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's simple," Moon Knight answers, stroking the rose on his scarf. "If you want me to spill the beans - " he snickers. "About what happened to your sweet wittle Yuya, then you'll have to prove it to me."

"Prove it to you?!" Yuzu shouts, loud enough for it to echo across the empty lobby. Moon Knight pouts.

"That's not good enough to Echo back," he mutters. "Big brother would be disappointed."

"You have an older brother?" Mieru repeats. "Ooh, what is he like?"

"He's passionate about nature, has blue eyes like sapphires, likes children, stargazing and gazing at the full moon and he loves wearing scarves," Moon Knight rattles off. "Oh and he has a nice singing voice like I do!"

"How romantic!" Mieru squeals, stars appearing in her eyes. "Do you have a picture of him? Ooh, I think I just found myself falling in love with a prince!"

"Yeah, I have a picture of him with me," Moon Knight chuckles, lifting his scarf up to reveal a locket hanging over his heart. He unlocks it and shows the picture to Mieru. "This is him when we were younger though. If you join us for the You Show Duel School Festival, I'll show the real him to you."

"OOH!" Mieru jumps into the air. "How romantic! Those eyes, that hair, that smile, the way he concentrates on his next move. Ahhh...this is so…"

"Wait a second!" Yuzu shouts, realizing something. "Moon Knight, what do you mean by 'You Show Duel School Festival'?"

"Man, Guignol is right, that can be a mouthful," Moon Knight mutters, closing the locket with a soft 'click'. "But yeah, we're having a school festival in my home town of Carroll City. You can join us if…"

"I don't want to know about some stupid festival," Yuzu snaps, balling her hands into fists. "I want to know what happened to Yuya RIGHT NOW!"

"Yuzu? What's going on here?"

Everyone turns to see Shuzo Hiiragi approaching them. Yuzu turns to her father, biting her bottom lip. Moon Knight smirks.

"I've heard of this school and I wanted to see if it's just as they say it is," the raven-haired boy coolly answers. "Shuzo Hiiragi, right?"

"That's correct," says Shuzo, eyeing the boy's attire and mask. "Um, isn't it a little too early to dress up for Halloween?"

"Oh this?" says Moon Knight, lifting the edges of his cloak and twirling it around. "You're right about that, but I just like wearing it whenever I'm traveling. It sort of feels like I'm being shrouded in my mother's warm embrace under a shining moon where all I can think about is singing along with the numerous stars that hum with an ancient melody within their cores."

There is an awkward silence as Moon Knight finishes his prose. Mieru sighs dreamily, Yuzu looks ready to punch someone's lights out and the kids look in confusion.

"Um...okay then," Shuzo mutters.

"He's a little…" Ayu places a finger near her ear and spins it in a circle. Tatsuya and Futoshi nod in silent agreement.

"I'm not the only one in Carroll City who's mad," Moon Knight snickers. "We're _all_ mad there…

"But back to the point," Moon Knight shifts his gaze to the only adult in the room. "Could you please set up an Action Duel for me and Miss Yuzu over here?"

"A..are you sure about that?" asks Shuzo. "I don't think this is a good time to…"

"No, dad."

Everyone turns to Yuzu, her head bent so her eyes are obscured by her magenta bangs. A tear falls down her eye before she wipes it away.

"I have to do this," she says, lifting her head to gaze at Moon Knight. "For Yuya. He's...he's…"

"You'll learn the truth if you prove your worth," Moon Knight clarifies. "Now come on, Yuzu! The fun is just getting started! To the Duel Room!"

And three-hundred seconds later, Yuzu stands across from Moon Knight in You Show Duel School's Duel Arena, trying to figure out what has happened. A stranger knows that Yuya has vanished, and somehow he lives in a city that _also_ has its own You Show Duel School?

That second part bugs her; no one has seen heads or tails of Yusho Sakaki for three years now. And if there really is a second You Show Duel School, then why hasn't she heard about it?

And is Yuya _really_ dead? Is he? IS HE REALLY -

"YUZU!" Moon Knight shouts, causing Yuzu to look back at him. He grins and pushes the corners of his mouth upwards with his pointer fingers. "Turn that frown upside down and get ready because we're about to duel!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Shuzo shouts into a microphone. "We're going to have ourselves a showdown that you do not want to miss! For this duel, we have You Show Duel's Musical Maiden, Yuzu Hiiragi! And we also have the mysterious, mystical boy calling himself Moon Knight!

"And for a duel such as this, the Action Field we choose today is -"

"May I make a suggestion?" asks Moon Knight, turning to Shuzo, his voice shutting off Shuzo's bombastic voice like the blowing of a candle. "I'd like a Field full of...of _life_. I want to stop and smell the roses, fill my entire body with sunshine, get my hands and feet dirty if you know what I mean."

"Huh?" Yuzu says to herself.

"What an odd request," Aya notes.

"He did say his brother likes nature," Mieru sighs, mind drifting into a daydream of having a midnight picnic with this older brother underneath the shade of a large trees , with said older brother pointing out the constellations in the night sky.

"Hmm…" says Shuzo, rubbing his chin. Then, his eyes light up. "Oh, I know just the thing! Time for the Action Field, Secret Garden!"

He presses a button on the keyboard. The Solid Vision monitor reveals the image of an open gate leading into a magnificent garden. Lights shimmer as Moon Knight and Yuzu now stand within an enormous garden, a breeze bringing a sweet aroma into the air. Butterflies fly about, flowers open their petals to bask in the sunlight, and there is even a large tree with a swing tied to one of its branches. In the center of the garden is a marble statue of a young girl carrying a bit of earth in her hands, and in one corner is a birdbath where a robin with a key in its beak washes itself.

Moon Knight sighs, a dreamy smile on his face as he opens his mouth. Just as Yuzu is about to reprimand him on making another one of his cryptic speeches, she is surprised to find him singing instead.

 _Hush now dear children_

 _It must be this way_

 _Too weary of life and_

 _Deceptions_

 _Rest now my children_

 _For soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and_

 _The quiet_

The song is so haunting, like an elegy for recently departed children. The smile on Moon Knight's face cements the feeling in Yuzu's gut.

Whoever he is, he's not normal.

"What is with this guy?" Shuzo mutters. "And where is this Carroll City he's talking about it?"

"I did a look-up online, and Carroll City doesn't exist," Tatsuya answers, looking at the boy who looks like he is still stuck in the age of make-believe. "And did he mention something about a You Show Duel School or…"

"Enough talk!" says Yuzu, watching as the Action Cards rain down from above. "If you can duel as good as you can make these long-winded speeches, prove it!"

"Yes, I'll prove it to you right now," says Moon Knight, activating his Duel Disk. "Ready?"

"Ready!" says Yuzu, also activating her Duel Disk. "Let's swing into action!"

 **(Yuzu: 8000) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In the past three years that Yusho Sakakai has been away from Maiami City, he thought he had seen it all.

But walking in this strange 'Nightmare Realm' alongside a puppeteer who could kill a man before he even has a chance to say " _Schaudenfreude_ " makes him change his mind.

Grand Lorde Guignol does not notice this discomfort, hands behind her back as she leads the way back to her own world, passing by two people who look like they were carved from wood without either party noticing each other. Well, Yusho did dart his eyes at one who smiled with a grin of nails.

It is times like this that he honestly misses Maiami City, his friends, his wife, and his son. When he accepted his mission, he never thought he would be gone from them for so long.

Sure, he knows that the life of an entertainer is to be going across the globe to showcase your skills, but this isn't what he is doing right now.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Guignol sing another song, the girl's contralto echoing in the darkness that is the strange in-between space.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree_

Guignol giggles before she pulls out her bag of seaweed crackers from her coat and feeds two to Chloe. The raven munches on it, the only sound between the puppeteer and the Dueltainer aside from their footsteps. Just as Guignol is about to take some rice crackers into her mouth, Yusho clears his throat.

"You've...grown," he observes.

"We all have to sooner or later," Guignol replies. "And, please be honest, but do you think I should add something more to my hat or...?"

"No, no, I think it looks nice."

"Really? I feel like it's a bit too _feminine_. I wanna get the drop on my audience when I come out looking more masculine, wanting to twist people's expectations of what they're gonna get when I introduce myself and all."

"I see…"

Guignol pops some more rice crackers into her mouth, crunching them into powder before swallowing.

"Tell me something, Yusho," says Guignol, turning her gaze towards the older man. "Have you been in contact with your son recently?" Before Yusho answers, she chuckles. "No, of course not. Daddy Sakaki is too _busy_ doing errands for the Boy with the Dark Contracts to even consider the fact that maybe not leaving a message to his wife and child would be the worst thing to do in the long run."

Yusho snaps his head. "Now hold on -"

"To what?" asks Guignol, lifting her hands into the air. They are empty. "Are you too shocked to admit that the same girl that found you in Bandersnatch Park, the same girl who became inspired by your attire and your dueltainment skills, the same girl standing in front of you right now is telling you the truth, the whole truth and nothing _but_ the truth?"

Yusho opens his mouth, but then closes it. Deep down, even if he will not vocalize it to this murderous puppeteer, she is right.

Three years ago, when he first found himself trying to stop Reiji's father from unleashing his plans to 'unite' the four Dimensions, there was a glitch in the machine. He was flung into another city, awoken by three girls who tended to him and patiently listened to his tales of being a Dueltainer. Inspired by his story, all three of them asked to duel him, and one by one, all three of them lost.

This didn't deter the trio, and after they learned the truth as to why he fell down into Carroll City dressed like a Mad Hatter but clamoring around like the White Rabbit, they decided that they would build a branch of You Show Duel School in their hometown and invite any and all students who were interested in the sports of dueltainment with open arms.

However, he wasn't expecting to learn of Guignol's "secret" when she sent him a farewell gift of a puppet show.

When the grand dueltainer first saw the bright beaming smile of Puppet Yuya, he thought he had gone back in time. When he saw Guignol's smile as she embraced a replica of his son along with three other boys who shared Yuya's face, he couldn't help but feel guilty at what he had caused. The puppet show was grand, just like Guignol's name, but every time Yusho watched Puppet Yuya enact a scene of someone killed/killing someone, he instead saw his son patiently waiting for him to return.

It wasn't easy to abandon his family for the greater good; even harder to do so without explaining why.

Yusho's silence is all Guignol needs to know. She sighs.

"You're probably wondering why I dragged you with me instead of waiting for Willow to join us," she explains. "Well, first of all, Willow needed to 'feed' on a few more Academia students and Vision conjured a portal just before some hot-shot duelist tried to attack her with a Dark Magician of all things. And second, I came to ask you for a request."

"...What type of request?" asks Yusho, tentatively.

"Well, You Show Duel School is hosting its first ever festival, and I was wondering if you could make some opening remarks. After all, you _are_ the reason why I'm here now, dressed in garb that is _c'est magnifique_!"

"Do you ...always wear that get-up whenever you kill someone?"

"Heavens no!" Guignol exclaims. "This just happens to be my favorite outfit. Why, you ask? Simple. Because this was inspired by _your_ attire, Yusho-san."

"I see…"

Chloe lets out a caw as Guignol looks up. She smiles. "We're here."

She grabs Yusho's hand as the two race towards their destination, a lone tree with a door depicting a cluster of blue and white hexagons along with five orbs connected to form a star. Each orb is a different color: blue, silver, purple, orange/green and black.

Chloe flies down to perch onto Guignol's shoulder. As this happens, Yusho notices something dangling next to him. He turns to his right and gasps.

"Is...is that…" he stammers.

Guignol rolls her eyes. "Ignore him. That's just how he naps and, believe me, you do _not_ want to know what he uses for a bed?"

"An Iron Maiden?"

"Masochistic but no," Guignol answers, a smirk on her blue lips. "Now, hold on tight. We're going down the rabbit hole right now!"

She yanks the door open and both puppeteer and dueltainer jump into it, tumbling down, down, down, into the dark until the door slams shut behind them.

The force of the door closing does not deter the item dangling on the branch. It gently sways like a windchime does when there is a light breeze.

And if one listens closely, they can hear said person sing.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree_

"W...what's he doing?" Ayu asks timidly.

"I think he's...singing?" Tatsuya suggests, noticing Moon Knight dancing and twirling around in the garden. In particular, he sings and dances around the lone tree in the garden before tossing a pile of leaves into the air. The leaves flutter down like verdant snowflakes.

"It's giving me the shivers," Futoshi mutters, shuddering as he runs his hands up and down his upper arms. "And not in the good way!"

"Ah, this is amazing!" sais Moon Knight. "It reminds me of home!"

"Your home has a garden like this?" asks Yuzu.

"In more ways than one," Moon Knight chuckles. "Now, I'll start!"

He draws his card and adds it to his hand. "First, I'll summon Satellarknight Vega in Defense Mode!"

In a cluster of stars that form the image of a harp, a monster appears. They are dressed head to toe in a white tunic and hood trimmed with lavender and gold, with decorations on the hood that mimic a harp. Around their waist a large golden hoop with a diamond next to the warrior's right hip. She wears a large cape with a large collar, the ends of the cape marked with two similar diamonds. (1600 DEF)

"And when Satellarknight Vega is summoned, I get to Special Summon a 'tellarknight' from my hand! And to add onto the legendary Summer Triangle trio, I summon Satellarknight Deneb in Attack Mode!"

Satellarknight Vega raises a hand towards the harp decoration on top of her head like they are horns of a ibex, and strums her fingers through the strings. Then, the newest monster appears from a constellation depicting the image of a swan. It is a young girl with lavender skin and blue hair styled in a bob cut with a silver tiara nestled on top of that. She wears a silver and purple bikini top and bracelets accessorized with silver wings, matching silver boots and in her right hand is a sword styled after a caduceus. She spins around like a ballerina before curtseying to her opponent. (1500 ATK)

"When Deneb is Summoned, I get to take a 'tellarknight monster from my deck to my hand."

Satellarknight Deneb raises her sword into the air as a card pops out of Moon Knight's deck, which he takes as one would take napkins from a napkin holder.

"And I'll end this with a card face-down," says Moon Knight, slipping a card into his Duel Disk. "You're up."

"Tellarknights?" asks Shuzo. "I've never heard of that archetype before."

"I have," says Mieru. "They're warriors based off of the stars, an offshoot of the Constellars you might say."

"Constellars...Constellars...Wait a second!" Shuzo's eyes widen in shock. "Mieru, are tellarknights capable of Xyz Summoning?"

"Yeah, why do you - " Mieru pauses. "Yuzu has never dueled an Xyz user before has she?"

Shuzo slowly shakes his head as he watches his daughter draw her card. In the meantime, Moon Knight crouches over a pile of soil and begins to make it bigger by scooping more soil and piling the soil next to him.

"I draw," says Yuzu, drawing her card. "And I'll start by playing Slow Tempo!"

A Continuous Spell Card appears on her side of the field. It depicts a conductor with his arms spread apart, a baton in his hand, addressing an orchestra.

"As long as this card is on the field, monsters on the turn they are Normal Summoned or Set cannot attack. So whatever you're planning, I'll be sure to stop it."

Moon Knight pays no attention to her, continuing to dig and dig and dig into the soil as if he's either searching for buried treasure or digging to China. Yuzu snarls.

"If you actually care about this duel, you'll be paying attention when I say, 'Next, I play 1st Movement Solo!'"

She plays her next card, showing a book of music and a baton. The card begins to glow as Yuzu moves her right arm like she holds a baton in hand.

"When I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Melodious' monster from my hand. And the monster I choose to summon is Aria the Melodious Diva!"

In an orange glow, a purple haired fairy with lavender skin rises. Her dress is maroon colored with sleeves that end in long gloves and orange markings on her left arm. Her skirt is like an orange rose which ends with pink nylon stockings decorated in black lines and music notes. She has an orange crescent mask covering her left eye and a matching orange wing. (1600 ATK)

"When Aria is Special Summoned, she prevents you from targeting other 'Melodious' monsters with card effects and from destroying them in battle! Show him, Aria! Resonating Wave!"

Aria lets out a high note as flowers bloom around her feet, causing the audience to "ooh" and "aah" in response.

"And now that I have at least one 'Melodious' monster on the field, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

In a burst of cerulean music notes, a new monster appears. She has teal hair and matching teal eyes with her right eye covered by a mask similar to the Bass Clef that curls upwards. She dresses in a cyan gown decorated with eight notes and slits to expose her long legs, her left leg decorated with an eighth note. Adorning her neck is a matching cravat, and on her right arm is a cerulean treble clef. She has wings that look similar to a harp with a cerulean border and light green trim. (1200 ATK)

"And as long as Sonata is on the field, she increases the attack and defense of all 'Melodious' monsters I control by 500!"

Sonata and Aria hold hands as a gentle aura surrounded with musical notes radiate through them. (Sonata: 1200/1000 -) 1700/1500, Aria: 1600/1200 -) 2100/1700)

"Now I attack! Go my monsters!"

"Not so fast!" says Moon Knight, turning around. "I activate my face-down card, Stellarnova Wave!"

His face-down card flips over, a Continuous Trap Card of a warrior with white wings and a golden glow across his body, raising his right hand into the air. A glowing gold portal swirls above his head as five spirits descend from said portal.

"As long as this card is on the field, I get to Special Summon a 'tellarknight' monster during my Main Phase and _your_ Battle Phase!"

"Wait, that's not fair!" says Yuzu.

"It is," Moon Knight smirks. "So now, I summon Satellarknight Alsahm in Attack Mode!"

With a battle cry and the constellation depicting an arrow, the newest monster appears. They appear to be seven or eight years old, dressed like a samurai with white armor and silver trim going down the middle of his body. He wears a peaked hat and veil that covers his mouth, showing only a pair of grey eyes and grey bangs in the center of his forehead. A large golden hoop is around his body with a golden gem near his right hip. In his hands, fitting the star he belongs to, is a golden bow and arrow. Behind his back are strange curved wings colored gold and inset with orange orbs. (1400 ATK)

"And get this. When Alsahm is summoned, I get to inflict a thousand points of damage to your lifepoints! Get ready, Zuzu!"

"It's Yuzu!" Yuzu shouts.

Alsahm doesn't care and fires an arrow that strikes Yuzu's Duel disk.

 **(Yuzu: 7000) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 8000)**

"If that's how you wanna play, then fine!" Yuzu snaps. "Aria, attack Satellarknight Alsahm with Piercing Voice!"

Aria sings a note, the shockwaves striking Satellarknight Alsahm before he shatters like a champagne glass.

 **(Yuzu: 7000) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 7300)**

"Oh, silly me," Moon Knight observes. "I should've placed him in Defense Mode. Good to know for next time!"

"There won't be a next time. Sonata, you're next! Attack Deneb!"

Sonata raises her hands into the air as a swirl of blue music notes appears above her head. Then, she hurls them towards Moon Knight's monster, all while Moon Knight is still too busy with his play time in the dirt.

But just as the attack hits, Moon Knight finds something sticking out in his little hole in the earth. He pulls it out, smiles, and then places it into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Action Card, Evasion! Now your attack is negated!"

Deneb rolls out of the way from Sonata's onslaught of music notes, causing Yuzu to click her teeth in annoyance.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," she says.

"My turn then," says Moon Knight, drawing a card. "I summon Satellarknight Altair in Attack Mode!"

Descending to the field with the constellation of an eagle shining briefly, is an armored figure in a blue tunic and dressed in white armor with golden trim and blue orbs decorating his boots, shoulders and hips. He has wings on his back colored cyan and he brings his hands out as if they are the talons of this mighty bird. His face is covered by a helmet modeled after the head of an eagle, with a veil covering his face to show black hair and black eyes. (1700 ATK)

"And when Altair is Summoned, I can bring back a fallen 'tellarknight' monster. Come back, Satellarknight Alsahm! In Defense Mode!"

Alsahm rises onto the field onto the field, this time on his knees. (1800 DEF)

"Wait, that means Yuzu loses another a thousand points!" says Ayu.

"That's not all she's losing," Mieru mutters, staring at her crystal apple all while Alsahm fires another arrow at Yuzu's Duel Disk.

 **(Yuzu: 6000) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 7300)**

"Hold on a second," says Yuzu, looking at the stats of Moon Knight's monsters. "All of them are Level 4! Wait, does that mean -"

"That's right!" says Moon Knight. "My knights have harnessed the power of the Overlay Network, and they're gonna show you what they're capable of! Let's go!"

A black portal emerges in front of him as Altair, Deneb and Vega leap inside, bodies shrinking into streaks of light like a comet at night before three pillars of light rise from the event horizon of the Overlay Network.

" _Shining knight of the soaring eagle, shining knight of the grand swan and shining knight of the plucked harp! Align yourselves and form a pattern that shall unleash a champion of pure light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Stellarknight Triverr!"_

Then, with a powerful cry, the newest monster appears. It is clothed in pure white armor with bits of orange and blue on the underside. In his right hand is a sword with a blade the color of a pearl, and in his left hand is a shield consisting of a silver triangle pointing downwards and three circles linked together like that of a Venn diagram. A white cape trimmed with silver flows freely, and on his body are purple orbs connected with silver lines. Three glowing yellow orbs circle him, ready to unleash a purifying wave of light upon the field. (2100 ATK)

"Now I may not be able to target or destroy your monsters, but I don't have to!" Moon Knight explains. "You see, when Triverr is Xyz Summoned, he sends all cards on the field back to their respective duelist's hands!"

"Then that means…" Shuzo gulps.

"Yuzu won't have anything to protect herself from a direct attack!" Mieru finishes.

"Triverr, clear the field with the Winter Triangle Flash!" Moon Knight shouts.

Triverr raises his sword into the air as he lifts his shield over his head. The triangle spins round and round before all of the cards on the field are blown back into Yuzu and Moon Knight's hands.

Well, all except one.

"Not so fast!" says Yuzu. "Reveal face-down card, Musical Mayhem!"

Her face-down card flips over, revealing the famous Aurora Borealis and a lightning bolt striking down the ground.

"This card inflicts 800 points of damage for every 'Melodious' monster I control. Since I control three of them, you lose 2400 lifepoints!"

The Trap Card glows as a series of music notes fly towards Moon Knight. The white cloaked duelist searches for a Action Card and finds one in the birdbath. He rushes towards it and picks it up, but frowns at what he sees.

 _This will be better for later._ He thinks, just as he is struck by the effects of Yuzu's Trap Card, staggering backwards, but otherwise still standing.

 **(Yuzu: 6000) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 4900)**

"That's not gonna stop you from my attack," Moon Knight remarks. "I summon Satellarknight Procyon in Attack Mode!"

From a constellation depicting a dog, a new monster appears, in white armor with orange and gold trim and a helm shaped like that of a dog. (1300 ATK)

"And by sending a 'tellarknight' from my hand to the grave when he's summoned, I get to draw a card," says Moon Knight, performing the actions as he speaks. "And then...Stellarknight Triverr, attack directly!"

Triverr flies towards Yuzu, the Melodious Duelist looking around for a card that would stop the attack. She then notices, in a patch of crocus flowers, a card.

She reaches towards it and picks it up. The image of the card reveals a girl in a pink and white dress dancing while flower petals shower above her head. This will work.

"I activate the Action Spell, Blossom Dance!" Yuzu announces. "Since I don't have any monsters on the field, I can negate your attack and then gain lifepoints equal to that monster's attack!"

A gentle breeze picks up, gathering all of the scattered flower petals until they swirl round and round Yuzu. As this happens, Yuzu, for some odd reason that she will not be able to comprehend, she begins to recite a haiku.

" _Born in a world of strife, against the odds we choose to fight! BLOSSOM DANCE!"_

With the last two words, Triverr is blown back to Moon Knight's side of the field and the petals drop down like multi-colored snowflakes.

 **(Yuzu: 8100) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 4900)**

"That may have stopped Triverr's attack, but not Procyon's!" says Moon Knight. "Satellarknight Procyon, attack directly!"

Procyon readies his attack. He charges towards Yuzu and leaps into the air, performing a powerful dropkick that knocks Yuzu flat on her back, nearly crushing some tulips.

 **(Yuzu: 6800) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 4900)**

"I'll end this with two cards face-down," says Moon Knight, slipping two cards into his Duel Disk. "Come on Yuzu, don't make me drop dead from your plays!"

Yuzu pants for breath as she stands up, shaking off any dirt that might be stuck in her hair.

"This duel isn't over yet," The pink-haired duelist snarls. "It's my move! I draw!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

There is a road in Carroll City that, once in a blue moon, shines like the stars.

This road is called Stardust Road.

Located in this famous tourist spot is a manor that overlooks the ocean where bioluminescent plankton greet each other with light instead of handshakes and hugs. Within this manor are its residents preparing for the day ahead. The maid and butler write checklists like holy scriptures for their chores, a bassist strums a solo on his electric bass with the emotions of a writer pouring their heart and soul into their masterpiece, a young boy watches an episode of his favorite cartoon, covering his mouth with a large pillow to not wake anyone up as he bursts into laughter, two lovers cuddle with one another in their bedroom, cocooned in snow-white sheets and one girl sits in her bedroom to finalize the plans for a festival.

"Okay then," says this girl with blue hair and a pink visor covering her equally blue eyes. She looks at a list on a computer monitor, and with each item she checks off, she presses a little box next to the list like she is sending a telegram. "Musical acts are crystal clear, catering will be coming in the morning, decorations have been placed, posters and advertisements posted everywhere, everyone knows what to say and do if anything goes wrong and, most of all, we succeeded in mowing down Academia's forces and put a snag in their plans!" She places one more checkmark on the last item. "How lovely! We're ready, set, and going to have a fun time tomorrow! Now, all that's left to do for tonight is…"

"DAWN!"

Dawn doesn't even turn around when she hears May rush towards her with a look that screams, "Say your prayers, bitch!" Instead, she unleashes an annoyed sigh, hand on her cheek.

"What is it this time?" she grumbles, seeing May's snarling face stare back at her from her monitor.

"You let my brother watch another one of your brother and his boyfriend's rounds of paddy-cake?!" May screams.

"I did. What about it?" Dawn inquires, watching a tic form underneath the vampire's eye.

"I _specifically_ told him not to do so!" May screeches. "He is too young to be watching that type of 'entertainment'!"

"He's over 150 years old."

"You know what I mean!" May states.

Dawn rolls her eyes as she spins her chair around, eyeing the vampire's hunched figure and how she looks close enough to ripping Dawn's head clean off.

But, as May learned the last time this conversation happened, that didn't kill Dawn off so easily. Nor did the times she chased Dawn with a knife, scissors, a couple of throwing knives...

Dawn smirks at the internal battle in her friend's mind before she notices the bracelet on May's arm. "Picked up a souvenir, huh?"

"Of course!" says May, switching gears as she traces a finger over the jewel in the center. "It's absolutely lovely, don't you think?"

"Combined with getting Lyrica and Windwitch out of Academia, and Moon Knight working on bringing Melody to us, we have enough leverage for Phase 2. How lovely!" Dawn states with a beaming smile. "I've also double-checked everything in regards to tomorrow's festivities and the schedule for Hell Kaiser's 'fashioning', not to mention how we have to prepare the battlefield for massacre."

May cackles. "Yeah, that's gonna be such a...Hey! QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" she shouts, pointing her parasol at Dawn. "We still have to talk about…"

"How _Lucha Underground_ is about to air and you better get to the television right now?"

"It's time already?!" May shouts, looking at the clock on Dawn's desk. "On Bram, I gotta go! See you later!"

She rushes off all while chanting, "Lucha! Lucha! Lucha!" while Dawn just shakes her head. One of the best way to deter a vampire is to remind them of their schedules. Vampires can be so fixated to their routines.

Speaking of which…

Dawn takes a glance at the time and nods her head. After removing her visor and setting it onto the desk, she rises from her seat and walks to her closet, slipping out of her black and violet cyberpunk outfit and into a pink nightgown. Then, she walks out of her bedroom and goes down the hall, singing softly to herself.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run_

 _So we'd both be free_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree_

Seconds later, she arrives at her destination. She places a hand over her heart before raising said hand over the door. She raps against the door three times, then waits.

Dawn takes a deep breath as she stares at the door. To her, the anticipation for it to open is like the nervousness a rising performer gets when they hear a crowded audience chanting their name. She feels simultaneously exhilarated and queasy as she waits for someone to open the door.

The door opens with a soft whoosh, and standing in front of her is the white-haired "guardian angel" responsible for why she is able to stay in Stardust Road in the first place.

"Ryoken-san," Dawn begins, hesitatingly. "Good evening."

Ryoken's lips curl into a small smile. "Good evening, Twilight Princess. What brings you here at this hour?"

Dawn leans to the right and smiles sadly. "You know my reason, Ryoken-san. I want to say goodnight to my brother. Is he..."

Ryoken turns around and notices the figure lying on the bed in the dark room, dazed emerald eyes staring up at the ceiling. The figure has navy blue hair just like Dawn, except there is a pink stripe in the middle. His chest is bare with only the blanket covering his modesty (although Dawn has seen her brother naked multiple times that she's used to it). He look like they are sleeping with his eyes open…

Which isn't wrong in a way.

"Do you want to wake him up or should I?" Ryoken asks, eyes like blue topaz gazing back at sapphire orbs..

"Let me do it," says Dawn, going underneath Ryoken's arm and walking towards the figure. She stares at the teen with a sense of pity, concern and relief as she places a hand into her own and squeezes it tight, feeling as if her blood flows straight into the palm of his hand.

 _I am right here. I am with you right now. Open your eyes. Wake up, nii-san._ Dawn thinks to herself, pressing her forehead upon the two hands..

"Yusaku," Ryoken whispers, standing behind Dawn. "Wake up. Your sister has come to wish you good night."

Yusaku blinks his eyes slowly, turning his head in a robotic fashion as he stares into his sister's eyes. A dreamy smile forms on his face as his green eyes have a vibrant shine to them.

"Is everything all right, sis?" he asks in a voice that sounds half-asleep.

"It's fine. I was about to ask the same about you. So, how was Ryoken's...therapy?"

"It was...very good," Yusaku answers with a sigh, staring at Ryoken with loving eyes. "Safe. Warm. Relaxing." Ryoken chuckles before he leans in to place a kiss on the wisteria-haired boy's forehead. "How was the mission?"

"The mission was a success," Dawn answers. "We've got three bracelets, two girls, one Instrument, one Fashioned toy and one Lily. Everyone is present and accounted for."

"That's a relief," Yusaku sighs as he sits up. "And tomorrow morning is the big day."

"Of course it is! The first ever You Show Duel School Festival in Carroll City! I hope to get more students applying."

"I can't believe it's already been three years since you and your friends decided to even open the school," says Yusaku. "You're so...grown up."

"I know..." Dawn trails off as she looks at the stitches on her arms. It really has been that long…"

Noticing the sad look in his sister's eyes, Yusaku wraps his arms around her tight. Dawn's eyes fill with tears as she returns the hug, taking in the soft scent of lavender shampoo and feels her hands wrap around his slender neck.

"I'm not going anywhere," Yusaku vows. "Ryoken brought us together, and he will make sure that NO ONE separates us ever again."

Dawn nods her head. "Do you promise that you'll see me at the opening ceremony tomorrow?"

"I will."

Despite those words, that doesn't remove all of the doubt in her mind. "How do I know that you're not just saying that to lift my spirits up but you'll just be a no show?"

"Three reasons." Yusaku answers. "1. I would never ever lie to you on such a thing. 2. I want to be there in case something goes awry. 3. What type of brother would I be if I didn't give my sister some support?"

Dawn smiles and wipes the tears away. "I promise to bring about a lovely show for you. Anything for my big brother."

Yusaku smiles back and so does Ryoken. Seconds later, Dawn untangles herself from her brother's embrace and heads back to the door. She turns around and smiles.

"Good night then, onii-chan. Good night, Ryoken-san."

"Good night," says Ryoken, waving good-bye and watching Dawn close the door behind her. He waits until she is back in her room before he sits down at the edge of the bed near Yusaku, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Now," Ryoken purrs into Yusaku's ear. "Where were we?"

Yusaku smiles, briefly staring at the blue and pink sapphire ring on his finger before he leans his head against Ryoken's chest.

"We were getting ready for the sea of new recruits for the Knights of Hanoi," Yusaku answers. "My sister and her friends have been doing a good job in bringing new materials to be repurposed."

"You've been a good help too," Ryoken notes. "Now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us."

Yusaku purrs when he feels his beloved boyfriend/master/savior tug at his hair as he falls into slumber. In less than 24 hours, the Knights of Hanoi would rise once more.

He can hardly wait.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Wear a necklace of rope_

 _Side by side with me_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree_

"Yuzu, make him stop singing!" Ayu screams, covering her ears with her hands. Moon Knight swings on the swing, a bright smile on his face as he finishes his verse. "It's giving us the creeps!"

"This kid has a mind like a broken dinner plate," Shuzo notes, seeing Futoshi cover his face with his hands and Tatsuya covering his own with a notebook. "Why the heck does he want to duel Yuzu so much?"

"Mieru," says Tatsuya, turning to the fortune-teller. "Can't you see anything about him on that apple of yours?"

"I...I can't…" Mieru lies, covering the apple with a purple silk cloth. "There's something off about him…"

"And didn't he mention something about Yuya nii-san?" Futoshi adds. "Where...where could he have gone?"

No one has an answer to that question.

Back at the duel, Yuzu nods her head at what she has drawn. This will clinch the duel for her right there and now.

"I play Magical Mallet to shuffle all cards in my hand back to my deck. Then, I'll draw that many cards to make a new hand!"

The Spell Card of the red mallet with wings appears as Yuzu sends four cards to her deck. One shuffling later, she draws four new cards. Upon seeing what she drew, she smirks.

"I summon Crystal Rose in Defense Mode!"

Blooming onto the field is a brilliant rose made from crystal. (500 DEF)

"And when Crystal Rose is on the field, I can send a 'Melodious' monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then, Crystal Rose is considered that monster until the end of my turn. For this, I send Shopina the Melodious Diva from my deck to the grave!"

The image of Shopina briefly appears above Crystal Rose before the rose sparkles with droplets of dew on its petals.

"Oh," Moon Knight purrs as he leaps out of the swing and tilts his head. "This just got interesting."

"And then, I play Polymerization!" Yuzu continues. "Now, I'll fuse Crystal Rose on my field and Sonata in my hand to unleash a brand new power!"

The green haired Melodious Diva and the crystal rose twirl around before they transform into a large pink flowerbud. Yuzu raises her clasped hands into the air before bringing them down toward her heart.

" _Professional Pianist! Flower made from shining stone! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"_

The flower blooms, revealing a small fairy in a cyan gossamer dress with lavender hair curled upwards like horns and white blossoms dangling down her hair as decorations. She opens her cyan eyes as four ribbon-like wings emerge from her back. (1000 ATK)

"All right!" Ayu exclaims. "Yuzu nee-chan is gonna win this!"

"...Is she?" Mieru whispers. She doesn't like how Moon Knight stares at Bloom Diva like a wolf stalks a tasty lamb.

"My monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects," says Yuzu. "And since you have a Special Summoned monster on the field, if Bloom Diva goes into battle then all of the damage goes back to you. Not to mention that your Xyz Monster goes supernova!

"Bloom Diva, attack Stellarknight Triverr! Vaporising Miracle!"

Bloom Diva charges towards the Xyz Monster, radiating with an aura of light so intense that it makes the audience turn away. Moon Knight just smirks.

"I play my Action Spell, Planting Seeds!"

He slaps an Action Spell onto his Duel Disk, depicting a pair of hands dropping a seed into the soil.

"This card is like the Action Spell version of Book of Moon," Moon Knight explains. "Which means that I get to flip one face-up monster face-down! Ooh, this reminds me of a song!"

"I don't care about your songs right now!" Yuzu shouts, watching as a pile of dirt drops onto Bloom Diva's head, turning her into a face-down card.

"Maybe you should care about this," says Moon Knight, flipping one of his face-down cards. It is that of Stellarnova Wave. "Now I'll choose to summon Satellarknight Betelgeuse in Defense Mode!"

With a laugh, and the constellation depicting Orion the Hunter, notable by the three stars in the center that make up its belt, a white and gold warrior appears with additional magenta trim. He pulls off the white cape with gold trim and purple seal in its center, revealing a sword outlined in a pink light. Like all tellarknights, he wears a helmet, but he seems to be much older, indicated by the grey shoulder-length hair. (1900 DEF)

"And when Betelgeuse is summoned, I can tribute him to bring another 'tellarknight' in the grave back to my hand. Three guesses who I'm bringing back."

Yuzu frowns as Betelgeuse vanishes and Moon Knight takes a card into his hand.

"I end my turn," she grumbles.

"I thought you never would," says Moon Knight, drawing his card. "First, I summon Satellarknight Alsahm once again!"

Alsahm rises once more (1800 DEF) and Yuzu loses a thousand lifepoints once more from Alsahm firing an arrow at her Duel Disk...once more.

 **(Yuzu: 5800) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 4900)**

"Next, I activate my face-down card Back to the Front! I get to Special Summon a monster from my graveyard in Defense Mode! And the one I choose is Satellarknight Betelgeuse!"

Moon Knight's only face-down card flips, revealing Muscle Medic flinging Marauding Captain to the side as Field-Commander Rahz stares in horror and Freed the Matchless General is served tea by two female nurses. Then, Satellarknight Betelgeuse appears, crouched in defense. (1900 DEF)

"And with three Level 4 monsters on the field, I'll unleash the Overlay Network once more! Let's go!"

The black Overlay Network appears once more as Procyon, Alsahm and Betelgeuse take it as the cue to enter it. Three beams of light enter the network as Moon Knight begins a second chant.

" _Shining knight of the arrow, shining knight of the hunter and shining knight of the young dog! Align yourselves and form a pattern that shall unleash a champion of pure light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Stellarknight Delteros!"_

With a mighty cry, there comes a new monster, looking similar to Satellarknight Altair with the blue clothing underneath white and gold trimmed armor and wings, but he holds a rapier in his right hand and a golden shield that looks similar to Triverr's except the triangle points upwards then downwards. When Yuzu takes note of the monster and the image of Stellarnova Wave, she realizes that they are one and the same. (2500 ATK)

" _Two_ Xyz Monsters?" Shuzo shouts. "How is my daughter going to stop that?"

"Now, I activate the effect of Stellarknight Delteros!" says Moon Knight, taking a card underneath Delteros into the graveyard. "By removing one Overlay Unit, I get to destroy one card on the field. And it looks like Bloom Diva is going to be pruned today! Go Delteros, Summer Triangle Rift!"

"That's bad!" says Tatsuya. "Bloom Diva's effect only works if she's face-up!"

"Yuzu, no!" Ayu and Futoshi exclaim.

One of Stellarknight Delteros' Overlay Units shatters before Delteros raises his sword over his head. Then, he brings it down on Bloom Diva's card, cleaving it in half and leaving Yuzu's field empty.

"That's not all," says Moon Knight. "Now I play the Field Spell, Hexatellarknight!"

Then, Moon Knight's Spell Card appears, depicting both Stellarknight Triverr and Delteros forming a shield out of a large hexagon to shield themselves from three dark figures. Behind them is a large garden full of roses. Then, a large hexagon similar to that on the card appears, spinning around Moon Knight, almost revolving around him.

"Wait, you can play a Field Spell on an Action Field?!" Yuzu asks.

"Of course," Moon Knight answers. "Back in Carroll City, we have a game to see who can play their Field Spell first. It's lots of fun!

Yuzu frowns. "Is everyone in this so-called 'Carroll City' like you?"

"Of course not! There's nobody like me 'cept me!" Moon Knight answers truthfully, noticing a card hidden beneath some daffodils. He goes to pick it up, inspects it, then adds it to his hand. "Now, back to the duel, each 'Tellarknight' Xyz Monster gains 200 attack and defense points for every Overlay Unit attached to them. And this field gives me another nifty ability that we'll get into later."

Both Xyz Monsters raise their swords and shields into the air as their states raise. (Stellarknight Triverr: 2100/2500 -) 2700/3100, Stellarknight Delteros: 2500/2100 -) 2900/2500)

"And I don't want to waste an Action Card like this, so I play Wonder Chance so that Delteros can attack twice this turn!"

The Action Card appears showing a face of two black eyes, a smiling mouth and a pointer finger on a kaleidoscope background. The same face points at Delteros before giggling and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now my monsters, attack directly!"

Both Xyz Monsters cross swords before they fly towards Yuzu. Yuzu looks around, trying to find an Action Card and fast.

Wait, she notices that on top of a rock is a robin. And in that robin's beak is…

"An Action Card!" she exclaims, racing towards it, just as a pair of swords is about to strike her Duel Disk. She rolls to the side, just as the robin flies off, dropping the Action Card in its panic. Picking it up, Yuzu immediately places the card on her Duel Disk.

"I activate Selection of Miracle!" she announces. "And when this card is played, I get to select from one of two choices. The one I choose is the one that halves all damage I get from your monsters this turn!"

The card appears, depicting a stick figure standing in the middle of two holes, red on the left and blue on the right. The two Xyz Monsters fly through the card and slash their swords at Yuzu's Duel Disk, the Melodious Duelist crossing her arms against her face to shield herself as her lifepoints drop down and before she is flung towards one of the walls of the garden.

 **(Yuzu: 1550) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 4900)**

"That's a relief," says Shuzo with a sigh. "But Moon Knight has a little over half of his lifepoints left…"

"I'm not done," says Yuzu, racing towards another Action Card resting on top of a rose. "I play Damage Draw; since I lost more than 2000 lifepoints, I get to draw two more cards."

"You're gonna need more than that to stop me," Moon Knight mutters, seeing the Action Card of two cards with a red splat for a background and Yuzu making two more draws. "I'll end my turn there."

 _This is bad..._ Yuzu thinks, drawing a card. _Sora only told me that the only way to fuse is through Polymerization...but I don't have that card in my hand right now! How am I supposed to beat his monsters? Oh, if only I had another way to fuse…_

Then, her eyes widen as a gentle gust of wind strikes her back, causing flower petals to rise into the sky. She looks down and notices the card in her hand - one that has the image of Bloom Diva on it, a card that she never put in her deck nor has she seen before.

But something in her heart is telling her to trust in this card.

And at this point, she already lost Yuya...what else could she lose if she plays the card?

That's something she'll have to figure out after the duel is over.

"All right!" she exclaims. "I may not be able to use Polymerization, but that doesn't mean I can't Fusion Summon! I play my newly drawn Spell Card, Ostinato!"

She plays her card, showing a Bloom Diva standing in the middle of a large flower with the word 'riff' in front of her in golden letters.

"I've never seen that card before!" says Mieru. "This is absolutely unexpected!"

"Since I have no monsters on the field, this card allows me to Fusion Summon a 'Melodious' Fusion Monster by sending Fusion Materials from my deck or hand to the graveyard! So now I send Opera the Melodious Diva and Solo the Melodious Diva from my hand to the grave to bring forth one of my favorite monsters!"

The first monster, Opera, has short pink hair with two yellow strands and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue sparkling strapless top and a light purple gossamer skirt with pink lining and decorated with blue eight notes. She also has tiny wings that let her flutter in the air.

The second monster, Solo, has bright pink skin and wears a red dress with puffed sleeves. The skirt of her dress ends with golden diamonds and a purple petticoat underneath. Wrapped around her lower arms and legs are pink bandages with golden lines. On top of her head is a red helmet with white treble clefs to resemble wings.

The two monsters sing, their voices harmonizing as they enter the Spell Card.

 _"Theatrical star! Noble Resonance! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Diva!"_

In an explosion of flowers, Yuzu's newest monster appears. She has indigo hair tied into a bun and amber eyes. She wears a yellow dress with an orange top and decorated with green music notes and a cyan petticoat underneath that trimmed with lines and clefs. On each of her shoulders is a large flower with dark blue trim edging periwinkle petals. She stretches her arms out and unleashes an adorable grin. (1900 ATK)

"Bloom Prima's effect activates!" Yuzu continues. "For every Fusion Material I used, she gains 300 attack points. And she also gets to attack twice when I battle!"

Bloom Prima twirls around and sings a high note. (1900 -) 2600 ATK)

"Cute," Moon Knight notes. "But my monsters are stronger."

"We'll just see about that. Bloom Prima, attack Stellarknight Delteros with Illuminating Melody!"

Bloom Prima launches her attack, thrusting her hands out as a large flower cannon appears in front of her. Meanwhile, Yuzu slips a card into her graveyard as Moon Knight rolls his eyes.

"Like I said," Moon Knight repeats. "My monsters are...wait…"

He looks and notices that Stellarknight Delteros has 0 attack and defense points. (2500/2900 -) 0/0)

"What happened?" he asks. "What did you do to my monster?!"

"That was just the effect of Score the Melodious Diva that I decided to discard was Score the Melodious Diva! When she's discarded during a battle, then she drops the attack and defense points of the monster my 'Melodious' monster battles all the way down to 0!"

Appearing next to Bloom Prima is a petit Melodious monster with short teal hair and violet sideburns and hair tied into pink buns with a long white, green and violet ribbon dangling down from them, a white dress with a purple petticoat underneath and a book of music in her hands. She gives a quick look to Bloom Prima before vanishing. Then, the flower cannon unleashes a large wave of light that causes the Stellarknight monster to scream before he disintegrates into stardust.

 **(Yuzu: 1550) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 2400)**

"When Delteros is destroyed, I get to Special Summon a 'tellarknight' monster from my graveyard," Moon Knight begins. "I bring back Satellarknight Betelgeuse!"

Rising onto the field is the tellarknight based on the Hunter appears, sword ready. (1900 DEF)

"And if you have been paying attention throughout the entire duel, you'll know who I'm summoning back from the grave to my hand then summoned via Stellarnova Wave…"

Betelgeuse bows his head before vanishing. Then, Alsahm snickers as he rises onto the field one again and fires an arrow at Yuzu's Duel Disk for the fourth time this duel.

 **(Yuzu: 550) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 2400)**

"I'm not done!" Yuzu shouts, picking up a card from the ivy clinging on the wall. "I play the Action Spell Card, Bi-Attack! Now I get to double Bloom Prima's attack this turn before she destroys Triverr! Go get him!"

Bi-Attack appears briefly before fading away. Bloom Prima sighs as her stats rise (2500 -) 5000 ATK) before she summons three flower cannons, each of them aimed towards Moon Knight's Xyz monster. Moon Knight, however, doesn't seem so worried about his monster being destroyed in the slightest.

"FIRE!"

The cannons fire, but Moon Knight smirks.

"I activate the effect of Hexatellarknight!" he shouts. "I can negate an attack from one of your monsters by offering a 'tellarknight' monster on the field! Take a rest, Alsahm! You earned it."

Alsahm nods his head before he leaps into the graveyard. Then, the hexagon shield protecting Moon Knight jumps in front of Stellarknight Triverr, deflecting the blows.

"And seeing as you used up all your cards," Moon Knight notes, seeing Yuzu's empty hand. "That means, your turn is over, isn't it?"

"It is," Yuzu states.

"Good," says Moon Knight, drawing his card. "All right then, I think it's time to end this show. I summon Satellarknight Rigel in Attack Mode!"

Another tellarknight with the constellation of the Hunter appears. They appear wearing white armor with purple clothes underneath and seems to be a younger version of Betelgeuse, due to the flowing golden hair underneath their helm. In their left hand is a cape that they fasten onto their shoulders. (1900 ATK)

"And when Rigel is summoned, he increases the attack of one 'tellarknight' monster I control by 500, although it must go to the graveyard at the end of my turn."

Rigel radiates with a soothing light as Triverr nods his head in return. (2700 -) 3200 ATK)

"Now Triverr, end the duel! Destroy Bloom Prima!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Yuzu searches for another card and finds it near the statue of a boy sitting in a wheelchair, the card on the boy's lap. She races for it and picks it up, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"What did she draw?" asks Futoshi.

Yuzu looks at the card in confusion. It depicts a dark grey sky and a harsh wind uprooting the garden that she and Moon Knight are standing in right now. Worse, it is not an Action Spell, but an Action Trap.

"Dark Tempest?" Yuzu asks.

"Oooh, bad card," Moon Knight notes. "Now your monster loses half of its attack score. Sucks to be you."

"No!"

Bloom Prima looks up and a series of storm clouds forms above her head before striking her down with three bolts of lightning. (2500 -) 1250 ATK)

 _I have to find an Action Card_! Yuzu shouts, searching around. _But where…_

She looks up and finds a card sticking out in the tree. Without hesitating, she races towards the tree, but just as she's about to climb it…

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for this?"

Yuzu gasps to see Moon Knight somehow on the same branch where the card is at. She can only look in horror at what the card is - Evasion - before she watches her monster become nothing more than flower petals after Triverr slashes her in half.

 **(Yuzu: 0) - - - - - - - (Moon Knight: 2400)**

"Yuzu lost!" Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya gasp.

Yuzu says nothing as the Action Field slowly fades away, not even when Moon Knight grabs her hand and he leaps down onto the floor. Moon Knight pats the girl's shoulder.

"You did well," he notes. "I never would've thought you were capable of destroying at least _one_ of my Xyz monsters. Although, if you used Bi-Attack before attacking Delteros, you would've won. Ah well, live and learn."

"I don't want your pity or your advice!" Yuzu growls, grabbing onto Moon Knight's arm. "I want to know what happened to Yuya! He can't be dead! He. Can't. Be!"

"He. Is." Moon Knight states, yanking his arm away from Yuzu. "And the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be when…"

Yuzu's fist making contact with his face, knocking his mask off, silences him.

Moon Knight staggers back as he covers his face with his hands. He then turns to face Yuzu, which makes Yuzu look in confusion.

The face is...normal.

The boy looks around Mieru's age, with eyes that look like unpolished amethyst. The boy blinks a bit before he picks up his fallen mask on the floor.

"Well," he notes. "I know that you're not some demure little princess then. Wonder how long _that's_ gonna last."

"Where is Yuya?!" Yuzu screams. "Tell me now or else!"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," Moon Knight answers, turning around and slipping the mask over his face. "You ready?"

"Ready," Yuzu answers. She can handle the truth. She can handle whatever Moon Knight tells her. Moon Knight just cocks his head to the side before he says,

"Now or else."

The look on Yuzu's face is priceless. Moon Knight cackles, a hand on his stomach and the other on his forehead.

"Oh my goldenrod," he says. "Willow is right; the look on one's face when she does that _is_ hilarious!"

In normal situations, Yuzu will usually keep her language down. But this is not normal. Not in the slightest.

"You...you…" Yuzu snarls. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She tackles him onto the ground, fists pounding at his face as she screams, "WHERE. IS. YUYA?!" over and over again with each punch. But despite his predicament, Moon Knight doesn't scream or cry in pain, even when his mask starts to crack.

"You really want to know?" asks Moon Knight, grabbing onto Yuzu's wrist. He chuckles. "Well, if you want to know...you're going to have to follow me through darkness and mirrors, _whether you like it or not_."

Soon, a large circular seal with a symbol of a black rose manifests underneath the two duelists. Yuzu looks around as large thorny vines rise into the air like geysers before they begin to wrap around the two.

"Help! Dad!" Yuzu shouts as the vines wrap around her arms and legs, constricting her.

"Someone stop him!" says Shuzo.

"I will!" says Mieru, racing out of the control room. _I have to find out what's up with him. What I saw in my crystal apple...something is wrong._

"Oh come on, Yuzu," Moon Knight smiles. "Who doesn't want to dance with the devil in the moonlight?"

"You're...you're not human!" Yuzu exclaims, tears falling down her eyes. This isn't what she wanted. All she wanted to know was what happened to her friends. And here she is, with some moon obsessed loon and no answers to her questions.

"Of course he's not human, Yuzu!" Mieru exclaims, finally making it to the Duel Arena. "He's...he's…"

Before she can finish her sentence, a thorny vine lashes out at her, wrapping around her waist before dragging her into the center of this madness. Mieru doesn't even have a chance to scream before Moon Knight places a finger on her lips.

"Keep this a secret or else I don't get to show you my brother," Moon Knight whispers. "I'm sure you'll love getting to know him."

But Mieru's mind isn't on handsome princes; her mind now is focused on the utter fear in her heart at this strange boy who can control plants.

"Now then," Moon Knight continues in the air of someone teaching at school. "This might hurt just a bit, but those who traverse through darkness and mirrors have more worry about going home than leaving it! Here we go!"

The two bound girls have no time to scream as they and Moon Knight sink through the seal, into the floor and out of sight. Then the seal vanishes with a wink of an eye.

"W...what happened?" Tatsuya stammers out. "W...where did they go?"

"...I don't know…" Shuzo mutters, staring at the empty space. "I don't know…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And you're sure the path was this way?"

"Of course, of course! My kingdom for a horse! When have I ever steered you wrong, Seto?"

Seto Kaiba answers that question with a roll of his eyes. The path across the Nightmare Realm isn't always static; sometimes, roads that are constructed one day and doors that are right in front of your face another will warp to another spot. Maps are useless here; the only way to know how to get to where you want to be is to focus on the door you want, the door you desire. The image that corresponds to that particular door will enter your mind as if it was already there in the first place.

And the door they are supposed to find has a round sapphire, an emerald triangle and a square ruby.

But finding the correct door in the Nightmare Realm can be just as long and laborious as moving a pile of toothpicks from point A to point B with a pair of tweezers.

"If I thought that searching for three gay Caballeros was gonna be this hard, I would've suggested leaving earlier," Seto grumbles, looking around. "Sen, are you _certain_ that there are Dark Signers coming in to take over this place?"

Sen tilts his head, his face a mirror image of Seto's own, slightly older, but made to be carved from wood and with a face plate mimicking his left eye. He taps a finger to his cheek for a few seconds before answers, "Of course I'm certain!"

"How certain? For all we know we could just be running around in circles or…"

"Shh," Sen's playful smirk morphs to a look of seriousness as he tilts his head to right. "You hear that?"

"The sound of how much I want to knock your head clean off your -"

"No! Listen!"

Seto does as he's told and tilts his head. Then, he hears it. It is the sound of someone singing.

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away,_

 _into a land_

 _Of enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of shadows_

But what sends shivers down Seto's spine is the fact that the voice sounds very familiar, like someone decided to record his own voice and play it back to him within an empty void.

"Where is that coming from?" he asks.

"I thought we were off to find those Caballeros," says Sen. "This isn't like you to get distracted, _aibou_."

Seto shakes his head; he hates it whenever Sen calls him that annoying pet name. "Maybe he can tell us where the door is. Come on, he's over…"

"That way," says Sen, pointing at a figure by a tree. "Let's hurry before they head off."

The two race towards the figure, their boots making no sound with each passing step they make. But, as they get closer, they notice something off about the person in the distance.

For one thing, they take no notice of both Sen and Seto racing towards him. The second thing? They are dressed like a plague doctor in black robes like they were dunked in ink and a raven mask covering his face.

And the third thing?

The third thing is that they hang from the branch of the tree, a black scarf with a white rose in place of a noose.

Seto cringes as he recalls the face of a person who hung themselves long ago, purple hair falling down to their shoulders, black eyes void of life. The site of someone taking their own life like that causes him to shudder.

Sen tilts his head to the side as he notices the figure's height. Something about this plague doctor is...familiar. But that would only be found out once they free him from the tree.

"Perhaps he got lost trying to find his own way home," he murmurs, standing on his tiptoes to untie the scarf around the black cloaked person's neck. After a second or two, his wooden figures undo the knot and he catches the suicide victim in his arms.

"We should at least figure out where he came from," Seto notes. "Then his closest relatives can give him a proper funeral."

Sen nods his head as he sets the plague doctor next to the tree. There is no need to check for a pulse; he is already dead.

Taking a deep breath, Seto reaches out and removes the mask so the two can get a better look. But when the mask is fully removed, they look in alarm.

Because the person behind the mask has their face.

The same chestnut colored hair, the same blue eyes, the same skin the color of the moon. The look on his face is peaceful, as if they have finally found relief from all of life's hardships.

"This is…" Sen's right eye widens. "I've never seen anything like this before…"

Horrified, Seto drops the raven mask onto the ground, calming himself with a few more deep breaths before asking one simple question.

"What the hell?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Secret Garden (Action Field)**

 **Image:** A set of gates opening to reveal a beautiful garden.

 **Description:** One Field Spell can be played at a time. Each duelist can only hold one Action Card at a time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Blossom Dance (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A girl in a red and white dress with blossoms swirling around her.

 **Description:** Activate if you have no monsters in your hand. Negate the attack from an opponent's monster and increase your lifepoints equal to that monster's attack.

 _Note: Essentially the Action Field version of "Draining Shield"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Planting Seeds (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A pair of hands dropping a seed into soil.

 **Description:** Select one monster on the field and flip it face-down.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dark Maelstrom (Action Trap)**

 **Image:** A storm blowing across a garden, uprooting a tree in the process.

 **Description:** One monster you control loses half of its attack points this turn.

* * *

" _I Understood That Reference!"_

 _For those who know my other stories on FF dot net, they know that both Sen and Seto are from my other Between stories (which takes place in another world). This is supposed to be before their appearance in one of my stories, "Legend of the Three Caballeros: Dark Signs of the Sun"._

" _Tadzio" comes from a character in the short story "Death in Venice" by Thomas Mann. Tadzio, 14 years old, is the center of attention to an aging author named Gustav von Aschenbach, who finds himself in blooming passion for Tadzio in Venice during a cholera epidemic. Those who read the story would understand why "Tadzio" is a plague doctor now._

 _The inspiration as to how Yuya gets his green eye is from "Waking the Dragons". When Dartz became corrupted by the Orichalcos stone, his right eye - which was gold - turns an eerie green like that of the Orichalcos._

 _The Secret Garden Action Spell comes from the "Secret Garden" children's book. It's one of my favorite books of all time. The robin references a robin who showed Mary Lennox the way into the garden (whom I speculate is Mrs. Craven's soul reborn) while the boy in the wheelchair is a reference to Colin, Mary Lennox's cousin._

" _Born in a world of strife…" This haiku is from Xenoblade Chronicles, and it is what Dunban says when he unleashes his special attack, "Blossom Dance". (Also, as I am a huge fan of that game, go out and play it RIGHT NOW.)_

" _Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight" this is one of the most well-known line from Tim Burton's "Batman"._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Tadzio: Ah, wasn't that a fantastical way to end this?**_

 _ **I'm sure you're starting to figure out who I am, but are you prepared to uncover the whole truth about me? Of course you are! If you weren't, you wouldn't be reading this right now, correct?**_

 _ **Next time: Night time descends on Carroll City and while the morning will prepare us for a festival, there are still things, dark things, deceptive things, that need to be completed before the fun can truly start. Oh and someone has their neck snapped. Isn't that fun?!**_

 _ **Let's see if our guests like being "Dragged Down into the Grave".**_


	5. Dragged Down into the Grave

_Warning: Lots of black comedy in this chapter alone. And exposition. And bashing of Yusho Sakaki._

 _(And GRiDGALAXY, if you are reading this, this chapter was made with you in mind)_

* * *

 _ **Carroll City isn't like your normal city.**_

 _ **On the surface, people drive cars, the sky is blue, birds fly and it all seems so...normal.**_

 _ **Oh if you knew just what type of dark secrets play about at night.**_

 _ **My brother and I were once so innocent and carefree, playing our games and singing our sweet songs to those who wish to hear them.**_

 _ **We still do that now, but with an added purpose.**_

 _ **Our dear Mother wishes us to collect the souls of wayward children who have no place to go, who only wish to find rest after going through so many hardships.**_

 _ **And so Moon Knight and I wander about, using our voices to bring these little blossoms to her, in the Night Garden, where she shall tend to them until they bloom like flowers underneath a loving sun.**_

 _ **Sometimes, just like right now, we pick up a few other pilgrims along the way.**_

 _ **I must say though, the two I found are quite strange…**_

 _ **Maybe it's because they did something with their hairstyles. Who knows.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **4th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragged Down into the Grave**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Sora Shiunin is in pain, both physically and of the one where his ego has been battered by that of a cocky puppeteer._

 _How the hell did she win this? Better yet, what the hell is she going with him now?_

 _The puppeteer, Guignol, approaches Sora, a condescending smirk on her blue lips as she brings out a hand towards him._

" _You will achieve nothing if you work with these people," Guignol begins, staring at Sora like he is mouse for her to pounce on. "So, why don't you join us? I promise you that you'll find a much more meaningful purpose where I come from than these brainwashed puppets."_

" _There's no way in hell that I'll be working for you!" Sora snarls, slapping Guignol's hand away. "I rather be carded than join in on your offer."_

 _Guignol frowns, her blue lips forming a hard angle. "Well, that's where you're wrong," she notes. "You won't be working_ for _me; you'll be working_ with _me."_

" _What's the difference?!" Sora snaps._

 _Guignol's puppets turn to each other and tilt their heads before they unleash a round of sinister laughs, their eyes glowing_ _like candle flames._ _Meanwhile, Guignol chuckles as she removes the glove off of her right hand and shows it to Sora. Sora's eyes widen at the strange and intricate seal tattooed onto the palm._

" _Sora Shiunin..._ do you wanna be a friend?!" _she asks, just as she places her hand on his forehead._

 _The pain that surges throughout Sora's body is ten times more painful than a taser. It feels like every fiber of his being is boiling up into a fleshy stew as he screams and screams and_ screams _..._

" _Oh stop crying," Guignol states with a roll of her eyes. "It's not_ that _painful."_

 _But Sora still keeps screaming, tears falling down his eyes as he feels his body become stiff. He lifts a hand towards his face and notices that it was no longer flesh, but rather like plastic or wood._

" _I'm turning into a puppet!" Is the only thing that he can think of before Sora Shiunin's thoughts descend into a storm of madness that goes something like, "SavemesavemesomeonesavemepleasestopthepainithurtsithurtsImsorryImsorryImsosorry!"_

 _But no one can hear him. And even if someone did, no one really cares at this point._

 _Sora's thoughts start to fade away into a void of blank space, his eyes darkening as his body finally finishes transforming into a puppet version of himself with a cheery smile on his face connected with stitches at the corners of his lips to exaggerate the innocent facade he carries wherever he goes._

 _Sora's body slumps to the side seconds later as Guignol places a finger over the boy's neck. When she finds that there is no pulse, she grins and so do her puppets._

" _Now that you've quieted down," says Guignol, pulling out a pocket watch from a pocket, grasping the fob and letting the watch swing in front of Sora's face. "I've got something for you to look at, Sora."_

 _Puppet Yugo, Yuto and Yuya have to cover their mouths so that their laughs don't interfere in Guigno's fashioning. This is their favorite part!_

" _All you have to do is stare at it, isn't it so pretty?" Guignol coos, motioning to the pocket watch. "It's my grandfather's. He gave it to me once he learned about what my friends and I are doing for…" she pauses. "No, you'll learn that later on. Now, come on...come on~"_

 _Sora's eyes gaze at the watch, following its slow, smooth movements as if it is the only thing that exists in the entire world. Not to mention, Guignol's voice is just so soothing; it helps relieve him of the pain that courses through his aching body._

" _Come on my little dolly, just stare and stare and forget and forget...Academia is no place for a sweet little boy to play in. But if you stare at this watch, I'll take you to a world where you can indulge your heart in sweets and toys and all those things that good little boys are made of…"_

 _The puppets just swing their hands back and forth as they wait until Sora's eyes are completely transfixed on the watch. Guignol knows that Sora is long gone when she places a hand over the face of the pocket watch and Sora doesn't blink at all. Perfect._

 _Guignol slips the pocket watch back into the pocket it came from, a cold smile on her face._

" _Sora," Guignol sings, placing her hands on her knees as she leans towards her newly fashioned puppet. "If you can hear me, nod your head once."_

 _Sora replies with a simple nod of her head. Guignol claps her hands in delight._

" _Parfait!" she exclaims. "Now Sora, I need you to do a few things for me. If you do them correctly, you'll be rewarded. But if you try to deceive me, well…"_

 _She pulls out her switchblade from one of the numerous pockets of her coat and flicks it open, the blade popping out before she places the tip at Sora's neck. Sora doesn't respond to the threat of his neck possibly being slashed open, his pastel green eyes dully looking more at the wall than at Guignol herself._

" _I hope it doesn't have to go there," Guignol purrs, folding the blade back all while her blue lips are curled into a grin that Sora would easily brandish when he is on the hunt. "Now, answer me honestly...what exactly do you know about Yuzu Hiiragi?"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Professor Akaba is pissed.

No, that's not the correct way to put it.

Professor Akaba is a raging volcano, his thoughts like magma rising off into the surface, flowing out to anything that is in its path to swallow it whole with a searing heat that cannot be quenched. It is not a one-time explosion, but a continuous current of anger and frustration at what he has just learned.

Osiris Red students were nothing more than a army of dead red shirts, Hell Kaiser was carded, another student has become nothing more than a puppet, he lost _two_ of Ray's counterparts and _three_ of her bracelets and, worse of all, Yuri had also been taken.

And all of this was caused by a Fusion puppeteer and her quatro of child puppets, a gothic girl and a Synchro rockstar.

How? How? How the _hell_ did this happen?

All of the work he has done has been pushed back by some kids in cosplay and, worst of all, he has no idea where they went. The security feed only shows them jumping into portals that come out of nowhere, but their energy signals are nothing that he has ever seen before.

Not to mention that the trio who killed off many of his students are _mocking_ him. Before the three of them escaped, they left three scraps of paper that, when put together, seemed to be coordinates to...somewhere, along with the image of a five pointed star with multi-colored points and a background of blue and white hexagons.

It is a message. It is a challenge. It is them saying, "We know everything about you, Professor. And we're putting a stop to your plans."

And there is also the fact that Yusho Sakaki also showed his face in Academia after all this time. By the way the female puppeteer greeted Yusho, it seems as if they are in cahoots with one another.

That is absolutely the last thing he needs.

He is running out of time; the invasion into the Standard Dimension commences soon, and he has lost too many soldiers in less than a day! All that he has left are now frightened out of their minds; how is Academia supposed to compete with this trio?

Worse, what if they are _more_ of these people from the same place that those duelists came from?

There is only one thing he can think of.

"Doktor," Professor Akaba states to a communicator pinned to the collar of his violet coat. "I'll need more Obelisk Force members by sunrise. If it's a war they want, then it's a war they will get."

" _As you wish, Professor,"_ says the creaky gate-like voice of Herr Doktor. " _Your wish is my command."_

Professor Akaba nods his head before he stares at the machine in front of him, with four large capsules intended to capture the four fragments necessary to bring about the Arc - V Project, reuniting the four dimensions into one world…

And to reunite him with the daughter who sacrificed herself for his sins.

 _Ray..._ Professor Akaba thinks to himself, closing his eyes. _Please wait just a little while longer..._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wh...what do we do?"

That is the first thing Sen says in the past five minutes. The corpse in front of them, the corpse that shares their face...just what could have happened for him to take his life like this?

Seto shakes his head. "We need to find which world he came from then, send him back so he can be buried. His soul fragment will already be in the Underworld, ready to reunite with all of the other fragments from all these worlds."

This causes Sen to freeze. He clenches his nail-like teeth with enough force that he could probably crush a lump of coal into a diamond. Thankfully, his wooden body doesn't make him feel the migraine that will come from this action.

Seto steps back. "Oh, right...sorry. You're still…"

"No, don't be sorry for me," Sen chuckles, spitting a nail onto the ground. "Hmm, this scarf though…" He picks it up and tilts his head at the rose embroidered at the end. "This looks to be made of cashmere."

"How does that help us?" asks Seto.

Sen runs a finger across the scarf. "I'm sensing residual energy corresponding from the world our copy came from. And he comes from…"

Then, a hand clamps over his wrist. Sen only has one second to react before another hand grabs onto his throat and leans the wooden Seto Kaiba over to the face of the Seto Kaiba who hung himself.

"That was a gift from Mother…" The corpse hisses. "I will not allow you to put your _filthy hands on it_!"

Then, with the strength of a professional wrestler, the plague doctor Seto Kaiba hurls Sen towards Seto Kaiba, knocking the two onto the ground with a groan. The plague doctor then picks up the scarf and winds it around his neck once again before he pulls out a scalpel from a sleeve of his longcoat, licking the tip of surgical tool with his tongue before he glares at his doubles.

"Who dares try to enter Carroll City?" he continues. "Speak up now."

"We're just trying to find a specific door," Seto notes, hands up in defense. One of the first rules of venturing in the Nightmare Realm is to specifically show a fellow venturer the symbol to the door of one's world, located at the back of one's wrist, so that others know where you're from. "And we saw your corpse hanging and then - "

"I said, 'Speak up now!'" The plague doctor repeats. "Who _dares_ to try to enter Carroll City?"

Seto grits his teeth. "Look, Mr. Mystery, I don't have time for this."

The plague doctor huffs. "That's quite a mouthful for a name."

"That's not my name and I _don't have time for this_."

The plague doctor tilts his head. "Well, then, if you aren't going to tell me your name, then can you answer as to why are you trying to enter Carroll City?"

Seto's eye twitches. "I just said that I am _not trying to enter Carroll City_. We were trying to bring you back to your home because you…"

"Hung myself using mother's gift for me?" The plague doctor points to his scarf. "Ohhhh….is that what this is about?"

"What did you think this was about?!" Seto snarls, close to clocking his black robed copy over the head. "We're _trying_ to find the door that will lead Sen and I to the Three Caballe -"

"Wait!" Sen suddenly shouts, rising up and knocking Seto backwards. "Do you hear that?"

"The sound of birds chirping around me as they circle my aching head?" Seto snarks, placing a head on his hand.

"No, it's another voice. Younger, and they're...singing?"

Sen places a finger to his lips and points off into the distance. There is some silence until they hear someone's voice singing in the dark.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours  
I am forever yours_

 _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
You're always in my prayer_

"That voice…" Seto whispers. Once again, he knows that voice just as he would know his very own. "Could that be…"

"Tadzio!"

This comes from Moon Knight rushing towards the Seto Kaiba in a plague doctor's outfit, leaping into his big brother's arms with a large grin on his face.

"There you are!" Moon Knight exclaims. "I think I've been singing for half an hour and you didn't respond! What's going…" He pauses when he notices Sen and Seto staring back, the former waving hello and the latter still with hands raised in the air, revealing a mark of an eye with a gold and silver wing on the back of his right wrist. "Why do we have pilgrims who look exactly like you wishing to enter Carroll City? And what happened to your mask, big brother? You know the rules!"

"That's what I've been trying to find out, Moon Knight," Tadzio answers, picking up the raven mask and slipping it back onto his face. "What happened to _your_ mask is the better question."

"Oh this?" says Moon Knight, pointing to the cracks on his formally pristine white mask. "Well, let's just say that Zuzu got very mad when I went in Willow's way in telling her what she wants to know."

And a second later, Moon Knight is hit over the head with a _harisen_.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!"

This comes from a very irate Yuzu, who is followed by a nervous Mieru looking around. The past few minutes has had the two follow Moon Knight in this shadowy realm all while he kept singing song after song and skipping like a schoolgirl on a fine Spring day all while they were trying to think about what type of monsters lurked within this dark abyss.

"Well I can't call you by your real name once you leave your world, Zuzu," Moon Knight says, ignoring how Yuzu is close to smacking him again with that paper fan of hers. "Oh and Aura, here's my big brother! Say hello!"

"Uh...ah...bah….gah…"

Mieru's mind is spinning; the picture from Moon Knight's locket is now older and has two more brothers in front of her eyes. Or maybe she's so delirious and confused that she's seeing triple.

Either way, she's not in the mood of introducing herself.

"Oh come on," Moon Knight pouts. "I dragged you all the way here and _now_ you're tongue-tied? That's no fun."

"Coming from how you get tongue-tied over Secret," Tadzio mutters, all while Sen and Seto look in utter confusion.

"What...is going on here?" Seto begins.

"We're on a super secret mission," Moon Knight answers. "But now we gotta get to bed because we have a School Festival to prepare for! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"No!" Yuzu snaps. "You promised to tell me what happened to Yuya!"

"Of course I said it...I never said _when_ I would," Moon Knight chuckles. "Come on, Zuzu! Smile smile!"

But just as he brings his pointer fingers to Yuzu's face…

 _SMACK!_

"Meanie…" Moon Knight pouts, rubbing his cheek. "If Mother were right here right now, she'd...she'd...Ooh, she'd do you something _terrible_ to you, Zuzu!"

"Like sending her to bed with supper?" Tadzio suggests.

"Or locking her in a closet all night."

"Or she'll be put to sleep outside without a light."

"Ooh, even better! Mother would probably _bury her alive_!" Moon Knight shrieks. "And poor Zuzu would be screaming for someone to help her, hand sticking out of her grave all while we poor dirt over her face until her mouth is stuffed with soil so that when the next full moon is out, we grab her arm and then…"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

This comes from Seto unleashing a yell like a roaring dragon causing everyone to stare at a very irate CEO who is on the verge of summoning a Blue Eyes White Dragon, or three, to end this fight.

"I want some questions, I mean answers, right now!" Seto explains. "Let's first figure out how we're going to differentiate Tadzio and I from one another."

"Do you go on a first or last name basis?" Tadzio questions, as if it's something he states to practically everyone he meets.

"First," Seto notes in the same tone as if he is talking about the weather.

"Ah," Tadzio nods his head. "Well, it seems like everyone is present and accounted for. It's time for us to go home."

"Why are you including the two of us in 'everyone'?" asks Sen. Sure he's interested in this plague doctor version of him and Seto, but something about the alternate Kaiba is giving him chills that he has not felt in a while. "We aren't trying to go home, we were trying to find our way to another door and meet up with some three Caballeros."

"Three Caballeros?" Moon Knight repeats.

"Yes, Three Caballeros, they say they are birds of a feather~!"

Moon Knight giggles. "They're happy amigos, no matter where he goes. The one, two and three goes, they're always together!" he sings.

"...You know what we're talking about?" asks Seto.

"Donald Duck, Panchito Gonzales and José Carioca, descendants of the original Three Caballeros who stopped the evil Lord Felldrake and his descendant, Baron von Sheldgoose," Moon Knight recites from memory. "Their show is amazing even if it's only online for the time being. Secret and I watch it all in one night and we have so much time pretending we were Caballeros off to stop evil from taking over Carroll City!"

"Well, in one of these worlds, these guys are real and we need to prepare them for a powerful threat," Seto explains, staring eye to eye with this Mokuba double. His heart breaks slightly; the Mokuba he knows is no longer a child, nor innocent...nor excited on burying people alive.

"Can't you stay for a night and a day?" Moon Knight pleads, sticking his lower lip out, eyes quivering beneath his mask. "Our first school festival is tomorrow and it'd be so _cool_ if you joined us. Please?"

"We really have to go," Sen begins.

"But we've worked on it for such a long _time_!" Moon Knight whines. "And Mother wouldn't mind some company...if she doesn't get company for so long, she gets pruning!"

"...Pruning?" Mieru repeats.

"Yeah, pruning! She just goes and gets her special shears and…" Moon Knight smirks. "You know what? It's not fun if we explain it so…"

"So…." Everyone except Tadzio states, knowing where this is going to end.

"We'll just have to SHOW YOU!" Moon Knight shouts, placing a hand on the bark of the tree. "Come on!"

A crack appears on the tree before it widens and a large black abyss stares back at the six. Then, a large howling wind like a vacuum sucks everyone in with a powerful shriek of delight before it fades away with a heavy sigh and all is quiet once more.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hell Kaiser, real name Ryo Marufuji, wakes up to a dark room with only a single light as company.

He tries to sit up, only to find himself strapped to an operating table, stripped down to a pair of black boxers. He grits his teeth, remembering that annoying smug rockstar with the red coat and the Shiranui deck and how the rockstar's Synchro monster wrecked his Cyber Dragons. Yes, that's it...this scenario has that fang faced jerk's name written all over it.

"Where am I?" he asks. "What is this place? Is this you doing…" he pauses before remembering the name. "Brother Nero?!"

"Brother Nero?" says a voice, male but older. "I don't think so."

Someone turns a light on next to Hell Kaiser, revealing a man in his 20s with light green hair and a pair of glasses with red frames. He chuckles as he runs a finger down Hell Kaiser's face. Hell Kaiser retaliates by trying to bite it.

"Ooh, feisty…" The man chuckles. "Your DNA is very very enticing, little boy."

"I am the mighty Hell Kaiser of Academia. Not some guinea pig for you to toy around with."

"'Guinea pig'?" The man repeats. "No, you're right. Comparing you to an adorable animal with bright colored fur who eats pellets and runs around in a wheel isn't correct. Comparing your DNA to a rodent is an absolute crime. No, we prefer to call you...an Instrument."

"An Instrument?"

"Yes, oh…" The doctor smirks. "Where are my manners? I am Dr. Genome, and you, my dear Instrument have just graduated from Academia and into the Knights of Hanoi."

"The Knights of what? Are you part of the Xyz Dimension?"

Dr. Genome snickers. "No, I'm not part of _your_ world. But soon enough, you'll make a good addition to ours."

Hell Kaiser glares. "You are not making sense."

"When does anyone in Carroll City make sense?" Dr. Genome rebukes. "Now, Kyoko and I have at least thirty more bodies to repurpose after this is over, and Aso has to complete a scan on those girls retrieved by Guignol and Willow. I practically had to beg Aso to let me explain all of this to you while he takes care of 'Windwitch' and 'Lyrica' as we call her. Although, seeing that they look alike, I am curious to see their DNA results…

"But let's get this over with quickly. Do you notice that collar that's been placed around your neck?"

Hell Kaiser looks down and notices the large black thing clamped on his neck. His eyes widen slightly as Dr. Genome continues.

"We're just going to be administering a few shocks to your systems. Harmless at first, but it'll gradually grow as we monitor your pain threshold. We can't do any _permanent_ damage to a fine Instrument like yourself, no?"

"'Instrument?'" Hell Kaiser repeats.

"And here I thought you were the top of your class, Mr. Marufuji," Dr. Genome replies with a roll of his eyes. "But no matter. Soon enough, you'll only be playing the notes that we _want_ you to play after a few days...weeks...months...who knows?"

"You're just going to leave me like this?!"

"...Yes," Dr. Genome answers without ever changing his facial expression of a sinister smile like that of someone having fun stomping on an anthill.

Hell Kaiser snarls, hands balled into fists. "When I get out of here, I will…"

His words are cut off by a push of a button on Dr. Genome's Duel Disk. A current of electricity courses through Hell Kaiser's veins, causing him to scream as Dr. Genome watches on.

"And this is just on setting 10, little boy," he says over the screams. "Be glad that it was through electrotherapy instead of through how that sadistic puppeteer would have done it. Oh the things she could make you do with those strings of hers.

"But don't worry," says Dr. Genome, that sadistic grin on his face as the pain starts to fade. "After we're done with you, you'll feel like a brand new man. I can tell by your DNA that destiny is calling you to far greater things."

Hell Kaiser tries to speak once more, but is stopped by another shock of electricity. Dr. Genome snickers as he pulls out another device from his pocket: a pair of cybernetic goggles that he slips over Hell Kaiser's stone-grey eyes.

"Just a little...entertainment to keep yourself distracted," Dr. Genome hisses. "Soon, you will bask in the light of the Hanoi Project and your soul shall be _saved_ from the likes of that wretched Academia."

As the goggles light up, the only thing that Hell Kaiser can rationally think about over the shocks and swirls of light drowning his vision is that Academia will save him. The Professor will realize that he is missing and will come after him. Surely the man who taught him the ways of dueling would care right…

...Right?

If he could see Dr. Genome's face as he increases the setting to 20, then Ryo Marufuji would know the painful truth.

Once one becomes part of the Knights of the Hanoi, there is no turning back.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In another sleepy part of Carroll City…

A young woman in a flowing white dress and hair the color of a yellow moon hums to herself as she paces across a building simply called "The Night Garden", where she takes care of lost and lonely children until they can be wrapped in the arms of a loving parent. She is preparing decorations for the school festival, making adorable paper roses and floral lanterns to decorate You Show Duel School for the big finale, when all of these lanterns will fly into the sky, carrying wishes for a new year with them.

She sighs as she pats the pile of flowers that she has made. It is getting late, she knows that. But she always stays up whenever her children venture through darkness and mirrors, just so she knows that she has been as faithful as Penelope waiting for her husband to return to Ithaca after twenty years at sea.

"Look everyone! It's mother!"

The woman turns around and is nearly tackled onto the floor by Mokuba rushing into a leaping hug, the two sharing a laugh.

"Oh, Mokuba!" The woman coos. "What happened to your mask? And I spent so much time making it just right."

"It's okay," says Mokuba, removing the mask. "It's like a silver coin with a scared side. I think it's beautiful this way!"

"Just like you, my love," The woman replies, placing a kiss on Mokuba's forehead. "But where is your brother? I hope hasn't decided to nap again."

"Oh no, he's coming. But, uh, he's got...company."

The woman blinks as she hears a commotion from outside. Standing up, she approaches the door and opens only to be wrapped into a strong embrace from the Seto Kaiba dressed as the plague doctor.

"We're finally back," he says, squeezing the woman tight. "Did you miss us?"

"Does the day follow night?" The woman answers with a giggle. "Now then…" she tilts her head. "Who are your friends?"

Plague Doctor Kaiba turns around and notices the commotion. Yuzu and Mieru are arguing about what they should be doing next, with Sen trying to prevent Yuzu from hitting someone with her _harisen_ and Seto rolling his eyes as he is in front of Mieru , hand placed above her head as she flails her arms. Kaiba just rolls his eyes.

"You four are being very disrespectful!" he shouts. "Get inside right now before you wake the dead with all of your racket! And you wouldn't like it when they get cranky!"

"Now, now," says the woman, patting Kaiba's shoulder. "That's not the right way to get unruly guests in. Haven't you forgotten what I taught you?"

She cracks her knuckles before she brings both of her hands out. Then, a green mist covers the four travelers before they are surrounded by a massive sea of vines that hurls them into the Night Garden building, closing the door shut before vanishing.

"Ow…" Mieru groans, rubbing her head before making sure that her crystal apple is in one piece and slips it into the handbag slung over her left shoulder. As she stands up, she looks around. "What is this place?"

The place is entirely cozy with bamboo colored walls painted with leaves and colorful flowers. There is a dark green carpet, various stuffed animals, a shelf of books, and a table filled with paper flowers and lanterns. There is the smell of roses in the air. All in all, it looks like a place for children to grow up brave, strong and, most importantly, loved.

"You're in the Night Garden," Mokuba explains. "This is where Mother raises children who have somehow entered our world. She made this place after her last home was...burned down to the ground."

"...I'm not gonna ask how that story came to be," Seto notes. He can already tell that it is going to be a pretty long story, anyhow.

Sen, in the meanwhile, tilts his head as he observes his surroundings. "It's so...sweet here."

"And is that a problem?" asks the woman. "Oh, goodness me! Where are my manners? I am Miss Shirobara, and I'm the 'mother' of these two little rosebuds."

Mokuba and the plague doctor Kaiba just beam at the praise. Seto shudders; the way that his counterpart smiles is somehow even _worse_ whenever Sen reveals his nail-filled grin.

"This place…" Yuzu mutters, _harisen_ in hand. "It's...nice."

"You should go see the garden," Mokuba giggles, covering his mouth with his hands. "Come on, let me show you. Dearest mother," he turns to Shirobara, eyes shining like the stars. "Are the beds ready for our slumber party tonight?"

"They're ready for you and your little friends to sleep in and watch the stars," the woman smiles, giving a kiss onto Mokuba's forehead. "Don't keep them waiting."

"YAY!" Mokuba cheers, hopping up and down like a kangaroo who just took a sip of coffee. "Come on, Yuzu! Mieru! It's so cool!"

And before either Yuzu or Mieru can say, "The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making", Mokuba drags them outside while Shirobara laughs. There is some silence before the Seto Kaiba in a silver coat pipes up.

"Is this...normal around here?" Seto begins, looking around.

Shirobara raises an eyebrow, her lips curled into a smirk that reads "Do you really want me to answer that question, little boy?"

"What is considered 'normal' here can be seen as nonsense in another world," she begins. "Now tell me, sojourners. What do you think of Carroll City?"

"Carroll City," Sen mutters. "As in Lewis Carroll of _Alice in Wonderland_ fame?"

"Mm-hmm," Shirobara answers.

"Oh, that's a funny coincidence!" Sen exclaims. "Seto and I were just in Wonderland a month ago."

"You were in Wonderland?" asks Shirobara.

"It wasn't really fun," Seto admits. "Someone was dragging people from our world into there, rewrote their memories and their identities and I...kinda had to request five children to do a job in saving everyone and…"

"And…" Shirobara asks, looking similar a child listening to their grandparents weave their tale by the fireplace.

"Well," Seto continues. The aura in the room has changed from cozy to creepy in a second. "There were plenty of teenage souls who mostly were there due to pressure from their family and friends, the White Rabbit was manifested after the person was run over by a truck, we had four undead bikers that formed something called 'Team Satisfaction', oh and that's not getting into that wedding where…"

"AHHH!"

"What the hell?" asks Seto, rushing to the backyard. "What's going - "

He stops when he sees Yuzu on her knees, hands over her mouth in shock. Mieru is trying her hardest to be calm by breathing in and out. But that's not what is important.

Next to the two girls is a freshly made _grave_.

A large pile of dirt is right above it and there is no sign of Mokuba. So...does that mean…

"What's going on here?" asks Sen, momentarily appearing a blade made of light into his hand. "Where's…"

"He...he…" Mieru hiccups. "He was trying to tell us to jump _inside_ that grave and Yuzu and I tried to pull him away by pulling on his scarf and then we...we…"

"We killed him!" Yuzu cries, recalling the loud SNAP! from how hard she tugged the scarf. In horror, she let go and watched Mokuba fall into the grave with a soft "thump." "He...he's…"

She begins to sob. Everything has just gone to hell for her. Yuya's gone, she's stranded in a strange world without anyone to save her and she just killed someone. Could it get any worse?

Kaiba walks towards the grave, tilting his head to the side as he leans forward. He raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mokuba…" he begins. "That was very mean of you to do."

From within the grave, a smile forms on Mokuba's lips.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he smirks, opening his eyes.

"Hmm…." Kaiba hums before snapping his fingers. "How about...this?"

From his arms, a series of large vines reach out towards Mokuba, carrying the boy out of the grave and then start tickling him.

"No, stop, stop!" Mokuba laughs when one particular vine gently rubs on a sensitive spot behind his neck. "I give, I give!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kaiba asks, a smirk on his face. "You have some apologizing to do."

"I'm sorry, Yuzu...Mieru...but it was so funny to see the looks on your faces ahahahaha!" Mokuba cackles, tears falling down his eyes as the vines continue their torture. "Big brother, stop! I'm...I'm gonna…"

He starts laughing and gasping for breath as the vines continue their torture until, seconds later, Mokuba exhales. The vines release him and Kaiba takes him into his arms. He places two fingers onto his brother's neck, eyes widening in surprise.

"You...you killed him!" Yuzu gasps, realizing what happened. "You made him die laughing!"

"That's a pretty nice way to die though," Sen mutters before Seto jabs his elbow into his partner's side.

Kaiba looks at his brother's body, his reaction morphed into horrid realization into a look that serial killer has after they've successfully murdered someone.

"That's what naughty boys get," he snickers. "And now, I'm gonna have fun _eating you_ , little brother! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Then he is met with someone whacking him across the head.

"Ow…" Kaiba mutters, staring at Shirobara wielding a book in her hand.

"That is enough out of both of you," Shirobara scolds, wagging a finger at the brothers. "Shame on you; you know better than to be scaring pilgrims at this time of night!"

"Yes mother," Kaiba and Mokuba reply, feeling ashamed. Shirobara sighs and places a hand over her left eye.

"I suppose it's my fault," she mutters. "This is what happens when I raise you two on some of my stories."

"Oh come on, mother," says Mokuba. "You tell the greatest stories! I mean, after we hung ourselves, we sort of needed entertainment as we recovered. "

"W...what?!" asks Yuzu, dropping the _harisen_ onto the ground. "You're...you're…"

"We've been sorta kinda dead for a few centuries," Mokuba explains, hopping out of his brother's arms and spinning around. "Mother found us and raised us and let us sleep until we woke up in the modern world and now we have lots and lots of friends and we help children find happy homes. Isn't that grand?"

"You're...you're...already…"

Seconds later, Yuzu has collapsed onto the ground.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, this is your house."

The house is very...plain. It's a two-story colored cerulean with white windows and door, a few potted plants where butterflies sip nectar later at night and a sign that reads "Please provide ticket" above the doorbell.

Guignol nods her head as she pulls out a key from her sleeve. A second later, the door is unlocked and she ushers Yusho inside. Guignol claps her hands and the lights turn on, revealing a rather plain living room with a sofa, cream colored rug, a table, a television…

"Oh, come on," says Guignol, removing her boots. "What were you expecting? A circus?"

"No, I'm just surprised to be staying in a normal house after all these years," Yusho muses.

"It's just for one evening," says Guignol. "After the school festival is over, we'll send you back on your merry way to Academia and leave you to continue your fun and games all while your son and wife pine for someone to tell them what the hell you've done for the past three years."

Yusho grits his teeth, taking a deep breath as he notices something. "Where's your mother?"

"She's asleep at this hour," Guignol answers. "Now come on. I wanna show you something."

The last thing Yusho expected to do was follow a female puppeteer with a raven perched on her shoulder up the stairs to a spare guest room. But, reluctantly, he does. After all, he has no way to get back to his world and Guignol hasn't decided to kill him...yet.

On the third door to the left, Guignol stops, tilts her head, then knocks on the door once. She waits five seconds before someone opens the door.

"Hey Sora," says Guignol, smiling at the newly fashioned puppet. "So you already delivered Windwitch?"

"It was easy!" says Sora, licking on a large blue raspberry lollipop, his tongue as blue as Guignol's lips. "I've been keeping an eye on Lily for you, too."

" _Just_ you?" Guignol teases as she enters the room. "Yuya, Yuto...come out of hiding right now or no story tonight."

"Aww…"

Yusho blinks when two heads poke out beneath the large bed before two body crawl out from the bed and hug Guignol. He sighs. Of course; the puppet of Yuya isn't his son, but it aches all the same.

And now that he knows who Yuto is after spending time in the Xyz Dimension, the memory of seeing a cheery puppet Yuto acting as a prince on his horse to wake the sleeping princess or a black knight who serves his queen only makes him feel even more horrible for abandoning the despairing citizens in said dimension. One man was not going to be able to stop the invasion on Heartland and fleeing after losing to Commander Phoenix didn't alleviate his guilt.

He ran away, just like how he ran away from his duel against Strong Ishijima. Does that make him a coward even though it is for the greater good?

That is a question that has spun in his mind like a plate suspended on a stick for quite some time.

Puppet Yuya notices Yusho staring at him and tilts his head. "Oh, it's you! Mr. Magician!"

Yusho blinks before he smiles at the eager green and red haired puppet. "Yes, it's me. It's been a while since we last met."

"It has," Puppet Yuto agrees, approaching Yusho and gleefully wrapping his arms around Yusho's legs. He lifts his head up, grey eyes reminding the dueltainer of how En whenever the corgi wanted to play. "Are you gonna stay for the School Festival?"

"Of course he is," says Guignol, ruffling Puppet Yuto's hair. "And you're all dressed in your adorable jammies!"

"We did it all by ourselves!" Puppet Yuya cheered, wearing a white sweater with red sleeves and grey baggy pants. Puppet Yuto wears a black top and navy blue pants.

"And did you soak your cloaks in the laundry detergent and bleach?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And cleaned your weapons?"

"Yup!"

"And feed the birds?"

Puppet Yuya gasps as he notices Chloe croak at him. "We were supposed to do that?"

Guignol chuckles as she hugs Puppet Yuya. "Just kidding~"

The puppets share a laugh as Yusho lays his eyes on the person lying on the bed.

"Is...is that…" he says.

Guignol turns towards the bed and smirks. "There's the VIP of this house."

Lying on the bed is Yuri, his breathing shallow, his magenta eyes dilated from the poison of Willow's umbrella. His skin is the color of chalk and beads of sweat fall down his forehead.

"Is he going to be okay?" Puppet Yuya asks in concern.

"He'll be fine," says Guignol with reassurance. "Willow had to tire him out so it would be easy to 'free' him of Professor Akaba's influence."

"That guy is a meanie," Puppet Yuto pouts.

"Indeed he is," Guignol agrees. "But that's not the point. We're here to help Yuri out and I need absolute silence. Okay?"

Puppet Yuya and Yuto nod their heads as Guignol shoos them to a couple of beanbag chairs by the corner. Sora stands next to Guignol who pulls out her pocket watch and dangles it over Yuri's face.

"Yuri," Guignol begins. "Can you hear me?"

The only response she gets is a simple nod of the head.

"Good. Now, Yuri I couldn't help but notice that you're not feeling well." She removes one of her gloves and places the now free hand on top of Yuri's forehead. "Ooh, you are burning with a fever. Tsk. tsk."

"Tsk. tsk." Puppet Yuya and Yugo repeat, giggling when Guignol stares at them and taps a finger to her lips to be quiet.

"But don't worry," says Guignol, running a finger down Yuri's violet bangs. "I'm here to help. The best way to relax while in a feverish state is to focus on something and let your mind just fade away to something...soothing. Here, let me show you. Sora, help me out here."

"As you wish, Lorde Guignol," says Sora. "Up you go!"

The cyan-haired puppet helps sit Yuri up and places a hand underneath his chin so his eyes stare back at Lorde Guignol. She begins to swing the pocket watch right in front of his face, watching how his magenta eyes begin to follow the watch's movements with interest.

"There, that's it, good boy," Guignol adds. "Just a little while longer...feel yourself falling in to a gentle sleep, like a paper boat floating down a stream. In, out...deep breaths all around. There's nothing that could harm you here, you are safe here within my humble abode. You don't have to be the haughty, proud, sadistic general. You can be a boy in bed, dreaming sweet dreams. That's it now. Just let your worries fade away and classify themselves as obsolete."

"Obsolete!" Puppet Yuya and Yuto whisper to themselves as Yuri's eyes eventually stop following the watch and just daze off into the distance. Guignol tests this out by moving her pointer finger back and forth just like the pocket watch. When Yuri doesn't respond, she smiles.

"Where did you learn this?" Yusho questions, speaking up for the first time since this hypnosis session started.

Guignol slips the pocket watch back into her coat. "Why do you want to know? You planning on using this instead of smoke and mirrors to fulfill your mission?" Guignol shoots back, relishing at how Yusho cringes in return. She turns her gaze back to the entranced Yuri, ready to complete the next step with him, smiling at the chance to put those hypnotism lessons from Ryoken to good use.

"Yuri, listen close," says Guignol, using the same soft, breathy dream-like voice that she uses whenever she performs one of her famous puppet shows. "You remember Professor Akaba, right? Of course you do. After all, he is the closest thing you have to a father, correct?"

Yuri just nods his head once.

"But Leo Akaba isn't your father," Guignol continues. "A father raises his children with love and care. A father is always there to support his child when he falls and helps him stand up with his head held high. A father is a bit stern but fair; if he sees his child going out of line, he will do whatever he can to reign them in but he is compassionate with how he does this.

"Professor Akaba is the exact _opposite_ of a father. He is no father figure. No, he is a heartless, selfish man who carries the _facade_ of a father. He does not care for you; you are nothing more than a tool for him to use for his machinations. Once his plans are completed, he will toss you aside to rot. And with the way you were treated by Academia, and how you treated them in return...well, I don't think you wanna admit it, but in the end you're just going to be alone. Deep down, you always knew the truth.

"No one cares for you, no one wants you, no one _loves you_ , little Starving Venom."

At this, Yuri's eyes brim with tears. One of them falls down his face as he unconsciously clenches his teeth.

"Don't make that kind of face, Yuri. It's going to be okay," Guignol coos, placing a finger underneath Yuri's chin, slightly leaning his face forward so he stares into the black voids of Guignol's mask. "Soon, you're going to have a new family, a new life, a new _home_ where you will be showered with so much love that you could just drown in it. When it comes, you will know and you will do _anything_ to be with those who truly love you for who you are, and not just for how you mercilessly defeat anyone who stands in your way.

"So sweet Lily, close your eyes and know that Academia and everyone in it are cold, heartless, ruthless, no-good, sadistic monsters that don't, and never had, your best interests in heart. That deep down, all you wanted was a Father who loved you from the bottom of his heart. When you wake up, your ties with Academia shall be severed forever. You will never go back to them; you would rather _die_ than let that happen."

The way Guignol emphasizes that particular word causes Yusho to shudder. This is the same cheery puppeteer with the Shaddoll deck whom he met at Bandersnatch Park three years ago?

"One last thing," says Guignol, taking Sora's hand and placing it over Yuri's. "Unless otherwise noticed, you don't go anywhere without Sora. Sora is no longer part of Academia; he is not your enemy. Put your trust in him; he will not steer you wrong. Will you?"

"Of course not, Grand Lorde Guignol!" Sora chirps, a wide grin on his face. Guignol chuckles.

"Then it's settled. When I snap my fingers, go back to sleep, feeling relaxed and your paradigm shifted like sand in a bottle. Ready? 1...2...3…"

And with a snap of her fingers, Yuri's eyes flutter close.

Guignol and Sora help lay him down to bed before tucking him in with a blanket. Guignol then places a kiss on his forehead as if it is a magic charm before turning to Sora.

"Stay with him till morning breaks, ok?" she says. "Do a good job and I promise you a pound of candy in return."

"Yes, Grand Lorde Guignol," says Sora, taking a bite from his lollipop.

"And as for you two," says Guignol, shifting her gaze to her puppets. "It's time for bed."

"Aww…" Puppet Yuya and Yuto groan.

Guignol chuckles. "But I did promise a story. So just wait a few minutes and I'll continue where we left off from _Coraline_ , okay?"

"Okay!" The puppets cheer, only for Guignol to place a finger to her lips and point to Yuri. "Okay…"

"Now then, can you give me a hug?"

The two puppets leap into Guignol's arms and wrap their arms around her tight. Guignol smiles, an honest one this time, before returning the hug back. After a few seconds, the puppets release themselves then race down the hall to Guignol's bedroom with Chloe flying off of Guignol's shoulder to follow them. Yusho watches the two puppets open a door and enter it, reminding the times Yuya would chase after him when he didn't want to go to bed.

"Reminiscing about the past isn't going to bring it back, you know," says Guignol, snapping Yusho out of his memories. "Come on, I need to take you to your room."

"No, no," says Yusho. "I couldn't possibly…"

"You don't have any other choice," says Guignol, taking Yusho's hand and dragging the older man out of the room. She waves goodbye to Sora one last time before he closes the door shut and she looks back at the taller man. "Now then, I'd like you to answer a few questions of mine."

At this, Yusho knows that this girl is getting under his skin. Still, he suppresses his annoyance with one of his show-making smiles. "All right, then. But seeing as it's getting late, let's limit it to three."

Guignol shrugs her shoulders. "Three is fair enough. First of all, how much did Reiji Akaba tell you about what his father is planning?"

"Only that Professor Akaba is planning to invade the other invasions," Yusho answers honestly.

"Second question. Did he mention anything in regards to the Fusion counterparts of Yuya and Zuzu or how they were important in this Interdimensional War?"

"No."

"Third question. Did he give you any suggestions other than 'Let me try to talk this stubborn mule of my father down'?"

Yusho steps back. "He suggested that I lead his group of talented duelists called the Lancers…"

Guignol smirks as she folds her arms across her chest. "And that's the problem with you, Yusho Sakaki," she deduces. "You're. too. soft.".

Yusho clenches his teeth again, resisting to slap the girl across the face. "How do you know all of this?"

Guignol smiles. "Let's just say that we have friends in low places that give us all the info we need to formulate our plan." Just as Yusho opens his mouth, Guignol adds, "No. I'm not going to reveal their names. Well, not _yet_ anyway.

"Now, I'm tired from killing lots of foolish Slifers, fashioning and hypnotising Academia students. So let's bring you to your room and we'll continue this in the morning."

Guignol leads Yusho to the door next to one that hosts Yuri. She opens it, then turns the lights on. It is lightly furnished with a bed, a wardrobe, and a pair of pajamas that are the perfect fit for a man like Yusho.

"Make yourself at home," she says. "Bathroom is down the hall to your left. Breakfast will be at 7:30 and we'll be heading off to Stardust Road at 8. You better have a good speech ready. And you _better_ not run away."

At this, Yusho clenches his fists, glad that he is wearing leather gloves so Guignol cannot see that they are trembling. He takes a deep breath before turning to her.

"Thank you, Lorde Guignol," he says. "For everything."

Guignol shrugs her shoulders as Yusho enters the room. "No prob. And now, I better get going to bed before Yuya and Yuto - _my_ Yuya and Yuto - ask me where I've went. Sometimes I have the feeling that they don't have a good grasp of time. They can't tell whether I've left for five minutes or five hours!"

She chuckles at her little joke before she removes her mask. When Guignol looks back at the magician, Yusho sees a pair of calm blue eyes on a face that silently derides him for his choices.

Guignol is no longer there. Instead, the person in front of him is Yvonne Maxa.

"Good night, Yusho Sakaki," Yvonne states, a cold smile on her face. "And in your dreams may you be the father you should have been."

She closes the door shut, leaving Yusho Sakaki alone with his thoughts.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So," Shirobara states, after placing Yuzu on the sofa with a blanket. Mokuba is outside, his older brother tucking him by shoveling dirt over his grave. She takes the cup of tea into her hand as she stares at Mieru, Sen and Seto. "I suppose you want to know a little bit more about our world, don't you?"

"Only so we don't accidentally land in here again," Seto points out. "We were trying to locate another world when your 'son' dragged us down the rabbit hole."

"I see," Shirobara sighs. She then turns to Mieru, who is drinking a cup of warm apple cider that fills her body with fuzzy feelings. "And what about you?"

"Hmm?" asks Mieru. "Well, I was trying to save Yuzu from whatever Moon Knight, I mean Mokuba, was going to do to her. You see, he knows something about what happened to someone we know named Yuya Sakaki and…"

"Yuya Sakaki?" Shirobara repeats. "Oh, so _that's_ what it's about."

"You know what happened to Yuya?!" Mieru screams, before Shirobara shushes her. "I mean," Mieru clears her throat. "You know what happened?"

"I do. But if I tell you, you wouldn't like it…"

Mieru gulps, hands trembling as she sets her cup onto the table. "Is Yuya really...dead?"

Shirobara frowns as she rubs her chin. "It's more like he's been 'repurposed' actually."

"Repurporsed?" Sen repeats.

"In our world, people who have died can be easily be brought to life," Shirobara begins. "But it's only through the use of powerful magic, plenty of fresh parts and, if you want to be yourself instead of a mindless shell, your soul." She then reaches out and lifts Sen's chin up. "And from the looks of it, someone repurposed you quite well. Those nail teeth of yours are quite _adorable_ , like the fangs of a fearsome dragon ready to chew on its prey in the dead of night"

"Haha, I guess that's one way to look at it," Sen says. If he could blush, his cheeks would be red from the praise this woman is giving him.

"But back to Yuya," Shirobara sighs. "Do any of you know about...Zarc?"

At that name, Seto and Sen freeze.

"Zarc," Seto repeats. "The Supreme King Dragon Zarc."

"He exists in your world?" Shirobara asks.

"...sort of?" Seto begins. "He has a Remnant - "

"The Zarc in your world severed a part of his soul?"

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated…" Seto mutters.

"We encountered our Zarc and his little girlfriend going back to our world," Sen adds with a chuckle. "Oh they're just so _romantic_ …"

"Well," Shirobara muses. "That's not like how Zarc is where we stand."

"Does this involve what I saw in my apple?" asks Mieru, recalling the image of Yuya with that strange purple mark on his arm.

"Perhaps," Shirobara answers. "You see, our world is connected to yours. A 'bridge', if you want to put it into simpler terms. People from your world, pilgrims, enter this one in order to gain a new life from a world that no longer wants them. Whether or not they succeed is a different story.

"And for the past three years, we citizens of Carroll City have sensed the rise of Zarc and what he plans to enact on your world, Mieru Hochun. And his plan involves Yuya and the boys that have his face."

"There are others that share the same face as my darling Yuya?!" Mieru gasps. "What do they look like?"

"Does one have violet bangs and the other with a yellow crescent like the moon?" asks Seto, feeling like someone just force-fed him bittermelon.

Shirobara nods her head. "Those two...how are they getting along?"

"...Not very well at the moment," Seto answers honestly. "Then again, there's a lot going on in my world that I haven't had time to check on them. But they have 'reunited' if that's what you're hinting at."

"Oh," says Shirobara. "Well, to answer Mieru's question...your world, has been divided into four 'dimensions' with each dimension specializing on a specific Summoning Technique: one that for Synchro, one for Xyz and one for Fusion. For some odd reason, your dimension - Standard Dimension - is capable of unleashing all summoning techniques at once."

"And in each of those dimensions is a different version of Yuya?" says Mieru, following along.

"Yes. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri...they were once the sons of Zarc before the 'incident' that killed him and split your world into four.

"Of course you aren't going to know any of this due to how your world was reset, and it's best that I do not get into this right now. After all," she lowers her head as she takes a sip of her tea to hide the smirk on her face. "You'll learn about it soon enough."

The way that is worded doesn't make Seto any less comfortable. Years of experience in his world has taught him that the phrase will usually equal bad things in the future.

"Shirobara," he begins. "Can you answer one more question?"

"Sure," Shirobara answers coolly, setting her tea down.

"Does that world this Zarc you're talking about from. Is he in league with someone called the Dark Si-"

At this, Shirobara leans close and places a finger onto Seto's lips, silencing the CEO. She smirks, her blue eyes darkening to the color of a stormy sea.

"Ah ah ah," she coos. "Like I said, you'll learn about it soon enough."

That proves it; something is _definitely_ wrong in this world.

Shirobara stands up and claps her hands. "Now then, I think it's time we all go to bed. I don't have any children staying here at the moment so you can take any of the rooms for yourself. Breakfast is at 7:15 and we'll all be leaving here at around 8:30 to prepare. The opening ceremony is at 9 so we can't be late!"

"Wait," says Mieru. "Mokuba said this place has a You Show Duel School, right?"

"Correct," Shirobara says.

"Then...doesn't that mean Yusho Sakaki was here before?"

"Oh yes, he came a while back and the founders of the school named it after him. And who knows?" Shirobara smiles as she takes her cup and Mieru's warm apple cider to the kitchen. "Perhaps he'll show up after all this time and prove that he isn't a coward as everyone thinks he is."

She walks off into the kitchen, the folds of her dress slightly swaying with each step. As she leaves, Sen shares a glance with his counterpart.

" _Something wicked this way comes, aibou."_ he states through their mental link. " _I think we should see this out before seeing those brave Caballeros."_

" _As much as I'd rather continue our mission, I have to agree."_ Seto states with a nod of his head. " _Something tells me that she's hiding something...better yet, I think_ everyone _in this world is hiding something from us…"_

" _So what? We just play along with these silly little games until the truth is exposed?"_

" _We have no choice. Because it appears that Donald Duck and his friends aren't going to be the only ones with Dark Signer troubles on the horizon."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sun rises in Carroll City hours later.

And in Kougami Manor, Rin awakens to the sound of a radio alarm clock blaring "Kill All Your Friends".

The green-haired girl groans as she reaches out towards the source of the alarm, hand slamming the bedside table until it finally finds the alarm clock. With a 'click', the music stops as she wakes up, stretching her arms and unleashing a wide yawn.

"That was an odd dream," she murmurs, rubbing the sleep out of her amber eyes. "I thought I was out of Academia and ventured into a dark realm after meeting with a strange puppeteer."

But as she removes the blanket covering her and finds herself in a cyan nightgown instead of her usual cyan and pink riding outfit, she gasps. This isn't Academia; Academia would not give her these types of luxuries.

She looks around finding herself in a bedroom of white walls, a cabinet filled with a brand new outfit for her to wear, her Duel Disk with her deck still inside it on a chair.

"What the…" she gasps, just as the door opens. She takes the pillow into her hand, ready to bludgeon one of those Academia doctors or psychiatrists to death...

And instead, to her surprise, the person who enters is a teenage boy with white and red hair, dressed as a maid. In his hands is a tray topped with toast, some scrambled eggs and some slices of melon.

"Good morning Windwitch," says Takeru, a bright smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I...I...uh…" Rin stammers out. Never has she been pampered like this in her life.

Takeru chuckles as he sets the tray onto a chair in the corner. "You gave us quite the scare last night when you arrived. Aso did a scan on you and Lyrica and then we brought you here to rest. I'm glad that you're going to be staying with us for a while; I'm sure you'll find your accomodations a hundred times better than what Academia gave you.

Rin stays silent as she tries to process everything that happened prior to her waking up. There were screams from Academia students from someone coming in and straight up murdering people, there was her running away from her captives as they tried to drag her away 'for her own good', there was her giving those Ra Yellow bastards some kicks to the gut before she raced off, then her bumping into the puppeteer with the blue coat and her puppets, especially the one that looked like.

"Rinrin's awake!"

Rin gasps as she sees someone enter the room. One with a face that she has known for her entire life…

"Oh, there you are little one," Takeru chuckles, ruffling Puppet Yugo's hair with a hand. "Now, why don't you go greet our guest here."

Puppet Yugo turns to Rin, a bright smile on his face all while Rin looks as if she is seeing a cockroach crawl on top of her.

"Good morning, Rinrin!" Puppet Yugo cheers, wrapping his arms around the startled girl. "The earth says hello!"

And the only way Rin can respond to that is with a loud scream.

* * *

" _I Understood That Reference!"_

 _-"Yes, three Caballeros". The original Three Caballeros song calls them "Three gay Caballeros", with 'gay' being happy. This being 2018, that doesn't fly. This line comes from the Ducktales 2017 series when the Caballeros sing their song. In "Legends of the Three Caballeros", the line is "three brave Caballeros"._

 _-"The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making" - that is actually the title of the first book of the "Fairyland" stories by Catherynne M. Valente. "The Night Garden" is based on the first book of her Arabian Nights series._

 _-When Seto mentions the Zarc in his world, he refers to my fanfic "Between my Brother and Me: Do ut Des" where he has part of his soul reborn into a different body along with Ray. And that's all I'm saying about it else there are huge spoilers. And yes, the Yugo and Yuri in his world are involved in that story. Meanwhile, Seto's story about Wonderland is the plot of "Between my Brother and Me: In Somnis Veritas"._

 _\- "Good morning, Rinrin!" Puppet Yugo is referencing the first line of "Good morning, sunshine" from the musical "Hair"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Vision: How lovely! This has been quite a turn of events, huh? And even more is going to come quite soon! How EXCITING!**_

 _ **Next time: It's time for Carroll City's first ever You Show Duel School Festival! And yours truly is going to be performing in a dazzling duel against an opponent who fashions himself as a Master of Illusion! I'm gonna give it my all, especially since my big brother is in the audience!**_

 _ **So come see this little show that I call "Cloak and Dagger" and I hope you cheer me on!**_


	6. Cloak and Dagger

_Due to the chapter becoming too long, I had to move the duel into the next chapter. My apologies._

 _In case you don't understand, time flows differently in-between worlds. One day in Carroll City could be an equivalent to an hour in another. So in Maiami City, one hour there is an equivalent to four in Carroll City._

* * *

 _ **To me, I see life as a big parade.**_

 _ **It's filled with people all in costumes marching down a long line with music and confetti. There are people who watch this parade continue all the way to the end, no matter how big, flashy, grand it becomes. I want to be there, where everything is loud and fantastic, my feet moving forward in whatever direction this parade takes me.**_

 _ **And this point of my life, more than three years after I thought my original 'parade' had ended, a new section has opened up.**_

 _ **Now there are floats, one for each of the most important people in my life, where we all are preparing for the greatest show to appear in Carroll City. And here I am, waving to everyone, a smile on my face and a dress as white as snow as I prepare for the biggest moment of my life.**_

 _ **And if there's one thing that I want to do is that I want to impress everyone watching me, especially my big brother. This duel is gonna be dedicated to him and for the happy life we'll continue to have together.**_

 _ **Isn't that absolutely lovely?**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **5th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Cloak and Dagger**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _It is quiet in Kougami Manor._

 _Every single resident inside it is in their bedrooms, either asleep or on the verge of sleep. The ocean is glowing like numerous stars this evening, but no one is paying attention to that right now._

 _In her bedroom, Dawn looks at a photo of her, Yusaku and their mother from ten years ago. They are at the Carroll City Aquarium, the three of them standing in front of the penguin exhibit. 4-year-old Dawn has a wide smile on her face and so does a 6-year-old Yusaku._

 _It is a very happy memory, one of the last ones they would have together before Yusaku was taken away as part of the Lost Incident._

" _Hey mom," Dawn states, placing a thumb over the image of her mom. "It's been a while...I hope you're doing okay wherever you are. Yusaku and I are fine.. In fact, we all went to the aquarium as part of a mental health day. See?"_

 _She opens her cellphone and flicks through the screen to show a picture of her and Yusaku at the aquarium. Only this time, there are more people with them in front of a large exhibit filled with sunfish._

" _Ryoken-san, Takeru-san, Specter-san, May, Max, Brendan and Yvonne…" Dawn places a hand over her heart. "These people have changed my life forever. I wish you were here...but I guess I'll see you soon enough."_

 _She places the photo onto the bedside table and smiles. But just as she is about to lean back and have her head rest on her pillow, she hears a knock on the door._

" _Who is it?" she asks, sitting back up._

" _Dawn," says Takeru's voice from the hallway. "Ryoken-san and Yusaku wish for your presence."_

 _Dawn gets out of bed, feet slipping into her penguin slippers before she opens the door. Waiting in front of her are Takeru and Specter, both still in their work uniforms._

" _I already said my goodnights to the two of them," says Dawn, tilting her head. "Why do I need to go and see them?"_

" _They said it was very important that you saw them immediately," Specter explains. "Please, come this way."_

 _Dawn nods her head as she follows butler and maid to her brother's bedroom. Even though it is exactly ten steps away from her own room, it feels like she is walking a thousand miles. Something is wrong; that is most likely the reason why she is called this late at night._

 _Ten steps later, Takeru knocks on the door. "Ryoken-san. Dawn is here."_

" _Send her in," is Ryoken's reply._

 _Takeru nods his head as he opens the door. Dawn says a simple "thank you" before she enters, closing the door behind with a soft'click', before taking a deep breath as she looks at the scene._

 _In their bed, Yusaku is in Ryoken's arms, Ryoken stroking Yusaku's back like he is a cat. Dawn's heart melts at the sight; just seeing her brother no longer traumatized after all these years and with someone who truly loves him is just so heartwarming._

" _Ryoken-san, Yusaku nii-san," Dawn whispers, approaching the edge of the bed. "You wanted to see me?"_

 _Ryoken turns to Dawn, watching the blue-haired girl sit by the side and smile. "We did. We have some very important news to tell you."_

 _Dawn blinks. "You do?"_

" _Well, it's more like Yusaku who wanted to tell you. Yusaku?"_

 _Yusaku mumbles something before he yawns, peridot eyes practically glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. When he sees Dawn, he smiles._

" _This is very exciting news," Yusaku begins. "And we wanted you to be the first one who knew."_

" _About what? Don't tell me," Dawn places her hands on her cheeks. "Nii-chan...are you pregnant?"_

" _No!" Yusaku shouts. "I mean…" He tries to hide the blush on his face. "You know much Ryoken and I love each other, right?"_

" _I do," Dawn says, placing her hands over Yusaku's heart. "Every day I know that you two love each other and I'm ...I'm so glad to be part of this experience. You deserve each other."_

" _Correct. So that's why...that's why…"_

 _Dawn is hesitant as Yusaku raises his left hand, depicting a silver ring with blue and pink sapphires set into the image of a flower._

" _Ryoken asked me for his hand in marriage," he says, tears forming in his eyes. "And I said 'Yes'."_

 _Dawn places a hand over her mouth, tears also in her eyes before they cascade down her face._

 _Outside the door, Takeru and Specter wait patiently, knowing that the silence is absolutely awkward._

" _Should we…" Takeru begins._

" _Let's wait a little bit longer," says Spectre. "Knowing those three, it must be something very persona-"_

 _Then, there is a humongous scream loud enough to wake the dead. Seconds later, May, Max and Brendan burst out of their bedrooms._

" _What in the name of Hugo Cabret?!" Max shouts, magic wand in hand. "Are we under attack?"_

 _Dawn opens the door to Ryoken and Yusaku's bedroom, a big grin on her face as she starts jumping and spinning around, grabbing Takeru's hands while shouting, "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesssss!"_

" _Dawn," Takeru says, seeing the world spin. "W...what's going on?"_

 _Dawn stops spinning before she tackles Specter into a bone-crushing hug while squealing, "They're doing it, they're doing it, they're actually doing it!"_

" _Um," May states. "I don't think you seeing those two 'playing paddy-cake' should warrant you to wake us all up in the middle of the night."_

" _Not that!" says Dawn, releasing Specter before jumping up and down, eyes shining like stars as she states, "Ryoken and nii-chan are getting married! How lovely!"_

 _There is silence as Dawn just jumps up and down in place before everyone realizes what she is implying._

" _WHAT?!"_

" _I know, isn't it so exciting?!" Dawn states, oblivious to the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces. "Ooh, I have to tell Yvonne right now. This has to be…"_

" _A secret," says Ryoken, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "This is to be secret from the rest of the world."_

" _Really?" Dawn pouts._

" _Of course," Ryoken chuckles. "But I guess you can invite Yvonne and her family for the festivities."_

" _And we should inform Genome, Aso and Kyoko about this too," Specter adds. "Still, this will change a lot of things."_

" _Hooray!" Dawn cheers, giving Ryoken a hug. "Oh, this is so beautiful! I have to make floral arrangements, prepare catering, get outfits ready…" She hugs herself. "This is gonna be AWESOME!"_

 _Yusaku, who approaches Dawn from behind, hugs her gently, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead. "Indeed it will be."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ruri Kurosaki can't remember a time when she woke up in a nice bed with the sun's rays shining down on her through the window.

So she is surprised to find herself not in her 'holding cell' in Academia, but in a white bedroom with clean sheets and an alarm clock blaring "Summertime Sadness". She looks in alarm, afraid that this is some sort of dream and she'll wake up in Academia, trapped and all alone while staff members poked and prodded her with questions or force her to duel even though she wasn't as good as she thought she was.

But as the chorus starts playing, she finds herself calming down. Okay, so maybe she's not Academia after all.

But if she's not in that prison...where is she?

The door opening snaps Ruri out of her thoughts. She waits, not sure how is coming for her or why they are here, but she won't go down without a fight.

Thankfully, whoever decided to bring her here also brought her Duel Disk and deck as it sits near the alarm clock. Just to be nice, she stops the alarm and prepares to slip her Duel Disk over her left arm.

Then, when the door fully opens, the person who appears is someone she has not seen before.

He is tall, with light blond hair tied into a ponytail, wearing an immaculate grey butler's outfit. In his hands is a silver tray with a matching teapot, teacup and a plate of scones covered in strawberry jam and clotted cream. But what disturbs her the most is that smile...as if the man's only practice with it is through a slasher film. It's absolutely unsettling.

"Good morning, Miss Ruri," The butler begins, bowing at Ruri. "I hope you slept well."

"Uh, I...I did…" Ruri stammers. None of the Academia staff was this courteous to her. "W...who are you?"

"Hmm?" The butler smirks. "Just call me Specter for the time being. Now, I suggest you get ready before something comes in to ruin this peaceful moment." Specter's eyes trail down toward the bed. "Oh, it looks like I have found an uninvited guest in your bed, Miss Ruri."

And just as he finishes saying this...

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

This is what Brendan says as he enters Ruri's bedroom. He growls at the raven-haired girl, a fiery aura surrounding him as he inches closer and closer to her.

"What is the matter now, Brendan?" asks Specter, noticing the vampire in red pajamas ready to burn down something in the house...again.

"Out of the way, Specter!" Brendan snarls. "This is personal."

Specter just rolls his eyes but steps back. Ruri whimpers, throwing her pillow in an attempt to run. But it does nothing to phase him. She tries to throw the sheets over his head, but he grabs onto her wrist and leans close with glowing grey eyes that remind her too much of Yuto.

"W...what did I do?" Ruri asks.

"You did the most despicable thing of all time!" Brendan exclaims. "You, Ruri Kurosaki...stole my Blue Angel plushie!"

Ruri blinks before she looks down at the bed and, sure enough, there is an adorable doll of a blue-haired girl wearing a matching blue and white dress and white angel wings with pink accents.

"She's my most precious possession in the entire world!" Brenden exclaims, taking the doll into his hands and stroking her hair. "You are a horrible person for taking her away from me!"

"But...but…" Ruri stammers. "I didn't steal it. In fact, I didn't even know it was in my bed until you told me."

"It's true, Brendan," says Specter. "I was just about to bring it back to you when you rudely rushed in, snarling like a bull seeing red."

Brendan blinks before looking at his plushie before staring at Ruri and Spectre. "Then if Ruri, didn't do it," he says. "Who did?"

"It was me!"

Brendan turns around to see Puppet Yuri standing at the door in purple pajamas, tears in his eyes.

"Yuri…" Brendan whispers. "You took Blue Angel?"

"I'm so sorry," Puppet Yuri cries. "I thought Ruri wanted company! Ruri-chan has wing clips and Blue Angel has wings and I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Blue Angel for just one night…" Tears fall down his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm a bad boy, aren't I?"

Puppet Yuri sniffles and covers his face with his hands in shame all while Specter smirks.

"Look at what you've done, Brendan," he states coolly. "First, you rudely push me to the side when I was trying to help Ruri-sama adjust to her new situation. Then, you accuse her of stealing her Blue Angel plushie when she never did. And then, you made this little boy cry. Is that becoming of the Prince of the Vachon Clan of Vampires? Especially when _Guignol_ is coming to visit? I wouldn't want to be the one to bear the news that you made her puppet cry."

The expression on Brendan's face is one of guilt and absolute annoyance at Specter's observations of the situation. He sighs as he approaches Puppet Yuri, drops to one knee and pets the boy's head.

"No, you're not bad at all," Brendan says in the sweetest tone he can muster. "But next time, you should ask me before taking my stuff. I mean, would you like if one of your brothers took your stuff without them asking?"

"Of course not!" Puppet Yuri exclaims. "I'd be super mad that they didn't ask and...Ohhh…."

"Exactly. Now, why don't you say good morning to Ruri here?"

Puppet Yuri wipes his tears before he stares at Ruri, doing his best to look older. Unfortunately, all Ruri can see is both the older version of him who kidnapped her and the little doll with the strange sword-whip that beheaded two people in front of her eyes.

"Good morning, Ruri-chan!" Puppet Yuri says cheerfully, bowing to the girl. "How are you today?"

Ruri gasps, trying to find the right words to say. This isn't real….this is not real. She's not talking to a little puppet version of her kidnapper. This isn't REAL!

But just as she is about to vocalize this, there is a scream.

Brendan sticks his head out of the door to find Rin rushing down the hallway with Puppet Yugo chasing after her, clothes in one hand and his scythe in the other.

"Don't run, Rinrin!" Puppet Yugo shouts. "I wanna be your friend!"

But Rin doesn't stop until she opens the door just two doors to the left of Ruri's and enters the room, slamming the door shut. Puppet Yugo stops at the door and starts pounding on it with a fist.

"Rinrin, come out right now!" he states. "You can't hide in there forever!"

"Go away!" Rin shouts from the other side. "Don't come any closer!"

"But I just want to help!" Puppet Yugo says, trying to open the door. But Rin placing her back against it makes him only fail. He whimpers, "Please let me in…"

"Um," says Brendan, watching Puppet Yugo sniffle. "Doesn't that door lead to…"

"Let's just help Ruri-san into her outfit for the day and stay out of what is about to happen," Specter states. "I don't want to be involved when Rin finds out which room she entered."

"Rinrin's doomed," Puppet Yuri states before he goes to the wardrobe and opens it. He then removes the dress on the hanger and shows it to Ruri. "Come on, Ruri-chan! Let's get dressed!"

Ruri is too shocked to even reply.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Rinrin!" Puppet Yugo pleads. "Open up! Let me in!"

Rin shakes her head. No; she can't look at that puppet. He reminds her too much of her Yugo, her silly, goofy, thick-headed, determined Yugo...how she wishes that it was him who is asking to wake up, to dress in something cute even if she'll get embarrassed when he calls her that, her Yugo who is with her as they prepare their D-Wheel for the Friendship Cup and the chance to make their dreams come true just _once_ in their miserable lives as Commoners.

She just wants Yugo, _her_ Yugo, to hug her and tell her everything is all right.

She slides down onto her knees, wishing that she is in Neo Domino City right now, and she'll go wake Yugo up and get him ready for the Friendship Cup preliminaries, making sure he's dressed up and ready for the biggest event in their lives. She just wants to be home right now.

Then, she hears moaning.

Rin looks up and her face freezes at what she sees.

It is a bedroom, that she knows given that there are two people in bed.

But it is what they are doing _in_ bed that causes her to lose her voice.

There are two men with no shirts on, kissing, running their hands over each other, moaning...no, this can't be real. She can't be seeing what she _thinks_ she is seeing!

"R...Ryoken…" The boy with wisteria-styled hair gasps. "Stop…"

"Oh?" The one named Ryoken, with white hair and icy blue eyes, asks. He chuckles before he says in a husky voice, "You only get to stop when I _say_ you get to stop, Yusaku~"

"Ah! Stop teasing me, Ryoken! Not there! Please, oh _please_ not there..."

Rin covers her face with her hands the minute she sees Ryoken crawl over Yusaku, a hand tracing circles around Yusaku's chest and then he's leaning forward to bite on Yusaku's earlobe, causing Yusaku to gasp in ecstasy before the hand on Yusaku's chest trails downward...and Ryoken's mouth is now…!

No, no no...this isn't happening! She can't possibly be seeing two men...

Suddenly, the door flings open, causing Rin to yelp as she's thrown forward a few inches. Yusaku and Ryoken turn to their intruder as Puppet Yugo drags Rin out of the room.

"Sorry!" Puppet Yugo says, his face covered by Rin's new outfit as he grabs Rin's wrist. "She didn't mean to watch you play paddy-cake! Just continue like we weren't here!"

Once he and Rin are out of the room, and the door is shut. He shakes the clothes off of him like a dog shakes excess water off after a dip in the lake as Rin tries to scrub the image out of her brain. Of all the things she has seen...that was...that was!

"I tried telling you to let me in!" Puppet Yugo scolds, using the same voice Yvonne does whenever he or his brothers do something bad. "That room is for Yusaku and Ryoken. No one goes there when they play paddy-cake!"

"P...Play paddy-cake?" Rin stammers. "T….that was in no way playing paddy-cake! Those two...they were...they were…."

"What did you just say?"

Rin turns to see a girl with navy blue hair in a pink nightgown down the hallway, tears in her blue eyes, a remote in her hand and a floating drone in the shape of a penguin floating by her side.

"Oh no," Puppet Yugo mutters. He places his hands in the air, noticing the look of hurt on Dawn's face. "Dawn, this...this isn't what it looks like. Rinrin didn't mean to!"

"Did...did she just see nii-chan and Ryoken-san...play paddy-cake?" asks Dawn, eyes quivering.

"Um…." Rin begans, face red from what she has seen. "I...think I did?"

"YOU DID! YOU DID SEE THEM!" Dawn screams just as Specter and Brendan poke their heads out to see what's going on. They then wisely close the door shut as Dawn adds, "I was gonna go and wake them up but you ruined it! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She points her remote control at Rin. "Get her, Tango!"

She points a remote control at the adorable Penguin Torpedo who flies into the air, eyes flashing red as he opens his beak. Then, fireworks start firing at Rin who can only scream in terror…

Only for Puppet Yuto to spin his scythe like a pair of helicopter blades, causing the fireworks to fizzle out.

"Don't be mad at her, Dawn!" Puppet Yuto exclaims. "It's my fault! I only wanted to help Rinrin out and she doesn't want me. She hates me! She really really hates me!"

He drops to his knees, scythe dissipating into light and Rin's new clothes being used to wipe his tears. Dawn stops before she presses a button on the remote. Tango's eyes are bright blue now, his beak closed, as the blue-haired girl approaches Yugo, patting his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you," she says. "She's just...going through a rough time. You remembered what happened with nii-san, right?"

"He didn't hate you; he was going through a rough time," Puppet Yugo states, eyes puffy.

"Just give her some time to calm down," says Dawn, patting his shoulder. "Now come on, you and your brother need to get your outfits ready for today. But first, please apologize to Rinrin."

"Okay," Puppet Yugo sniffles, wiping the tears out of his eyes. This time he uses the back of the sleeves of his cyan pajamas. He turns to Rin, the girl inching back before the puppet with her close friend's face just wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"U...um, you're forgiven," Rin says awkwardly, ruffling the boy's hair. She's surprised when she finds that it feels like real hair, not synthetic strands. "I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier."

"It's okay!" says Puppet Yugo, his face bright and cheery as if everything that happened just never happened. "Now, here! Sorry if your clothes are a little wet."

Rin picks up the clothes and smiled. It looks like a marching band outfit composed of a white top with pink trim that exposes her navel and a long tail along with a matching cyan skirt with a pink underside. Whoever chose this outfit for her has fine taste.

Just then, the door Rin sits in front of opens. Rin scrambles to the side as Yusaku appears, dressed in black pajamas pants and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. At this point, four more doors open as Max, May, Takeru, Brendan and Specter stare back at Yusaku. Rin's face is red once more, Puppet Yugo has covered her eyes and Dawn's eyes sparkle at the bite mark that can be prominently seen on his neck.

"...what happened here?" Yusaku asks, breaking the silence.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where could she have gone?"

That is the only question that Shuzo and the three children of You Show Duel School can ask as they try to figure out what happened. After Yuzu's Action Duel, Moon Knight showed his true nature, dragging Yuzu and Mieru to who knows where.

And worse, Moon Knight apparently held cryptic information in regards to Yuya's whereabouts, with the tomato-haired boy declared missing since the night before.

Shuzo doesn't know what's worse: his close friend vanishing three years ago, his close friend's son also gone or seeing his own _daughter_ vanish right in front of his eyes and him unable to do anything about it.

Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya are also worried, but they try to keep smiles on their faces to cheer their teacher up. Their big brother and sister may be gone, but now is not the time to panic.

"This is a disaster…" Shuzo mutters. "How could this have happened?"

"That's what I'd like to find out."

Everyone turns around to see Reiji Akaba approach them, his face emotionless as always. By his side is his little brother, Reira, who hides behind Reiji, clutching his teddy bear tight.

"What do you want from us now?" asks Ayu, eyeing Reiji. "Your brother already defeated me. Do you want to rub it in our faces or something?"

"Ayu!" Shuzo hisses. "This isn't the right time for this."

"Indeed," says Reiji. "Shuzo-san, I'd like to ask you of the strange spike of Xyz Energy that emerged in your school."

Beads of sweat begin to form on Shuzo's forehead. "W...what do you mean by that?"

"From our dueling databank, there is no one associated with You Show Duel School that is capable of Xyz Summoning," Reiji explains. "Which leads me to conclude that there is a strange perpetrator in our midsts. Tell me, would you have anything to do with it?"

"I..I…" How exactly can Shuzo explain, "Some strange white cloaked boy dressed up a little too early for Halloween kidnapped my daughter" without sounding like he should be hauled to an asylum?

"Leave Shuzo-san out of this!" says Ayu, standing in front of Reiji, arms stretched out. "He's already going through a hard time as it is because of Yuzu nee-chan's disappearance!"

While the expression on his face doesn't change, Reiji does raise an eyebrow. "Disappearance?"

Ayu covers her mouth in alarm. Fortunately, Futoshi and Tatsuya are quick to defend her.

"That's none of your business!" Tatsuya exclaims. "Don't you have a huge company to run and other Duel Schools to take over?"

"Make like trees and leave, both of you!" Futoshi adds, hands balled into fists.

"That's enough out of all of you," says Shuzo with a heavy sigh. "Reiji Akaba, I don't know what you're playing at but I must request that you leave this instant."

"Why?" asks Reiji. "Too afraid to admit that your top students decided to run away after seeing what the competition got too tough?"

"Yuya and Yuzu beat Shingo and Masumi fair and square!" Ayu shouts, practically getting at Reiji's face at this point. "I don't see _you_ going out there and dueling like they did!"

"Please…" Reira whispers. "Don't get mad at nii-san."

"Or else what?" asks Ayu. She growls before she turns to Shuzo and states, "I'm gonna go find Yuzu and Yuya this minute!"

"Ayu, wait!" Tatsuya shouts, but Ayu is already running out of You Show Duel School, gold eyes filled with determination.

"Let her go, Tatsuya," says Shuzo. He then shakes his head. "If I told you what happened to Yuzu, do you promise that it doesn't go beyond this room?"

"...You have my word," Reiji answers. "Although I also am curious as to the disappearance of Yuya Sakaki and the one known as Sora Shiunin."

"Sora's missing also?" asks Futoshi.

"Indeed, but that is not important for the time being. Now," Reiji eyes Shuzo. "What can you tell me about the Xyz Energy?"

Shuzo narrows his eyes, wishing to clock the smug stone-faced CEO across the face. Instead he begins, "This strange boy dressed in white arrived about two hours ago. He called himself Moon Knight and he uses monsters called -tellarknights."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Morning at the Night Garden is always full of life and song. This is due to Shirobara waking up with a song in her mind, calling out to her children to unfurl their petals and take in the sunshine in her lovely garden.

"Mokuba~" she sings as she sees the hand sticking out of a large pile of dirt. "Time to wake up!"

"I don't wanna…." Mokuba says underneath the dirt. "I wanna sleep a little more…"

Shirobara pouts. "If you don't, what do I tell Serenity? She's been _dying_ to see you!"

"She has?"

"Yes! Now come on, don't keep her waiting!"

Seconds later, Mokuba pops his head out like a rabbit before scrambling out of his bed and shaking off any dirt that could be stuck to his pajamas. He practically hopped towards the front of the little children's home where a girl around his age with shoulder length auburn hair decorated with cute little pink pom-pom barrettes waits for him sitting on the sofa. She wears a pink and red ballgown with a butterfly design on the back like a bow, a present in her hands.

"Serenity!" Mokuba cheers. Serenity looks up and squeals.

"Mokie!" She answers back. "I missed you!"

The two run towards each other and hug, sharing a laugh as Shirobara smiles. She then walks back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Today would be a busy day after all!

"How was your trip through darkness and mirrors?" asks Serenity, using a handkerchief to wipe a smudge of dirt off of Mokuba's face. "You didn't get too hurt, did you?"

"Of course not! Although my mask did get cracked and all."

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound," says Serenity. "Oh here, I got you a present."

Mokuba takes the present to his hand. It is the size of a saucer which pikes his curiosity. He opens the lid and looks at the item inside.

"An ocarina?" he says.

"Yeah! I know you like playing music and all so I thought you should use something just in case you ever lose your voice," Serenity explains. "It even comes with sheet music! Here, let me show you."

She takes the ocarina, the color and shape of a sweet potato, into her hands and gently blows on it. Her delicate fingers dance with each and every note she plays, unleashing a sweet stream of music that sounds similar to a choir of chirping songbirds.

"What do you think?" asks Serenity, taking a breath.

"It's perfect!" says Mokuba. "Just a little paint and some practice and I'll be using it next time I traverse! I love it!"

"Mokuba…" a voice groans. "What's going on?"

"Big brother!" says Mokuba, seeing Kaiba, his version, not the one carved from wood nor the one who honestly would rather be somewhere else other than here, approaching the front. Instead of his plague doctor outfit, Kaiba's new apparel is a red long sleeved blouse, brown trousers ending in boots a blue cape draping his body, a black tricorn and a Carnival mask the color of bronze with a pointed beak covering his nose."Serenity is here!"

"And so is big brother!" Serenity adds. She goes to the door and pokes her head out. "Come on! Don't be shy!"

There is silence as someone enters the room dressed all in white from the top hat above a head of blond hair to his suit to his shoes. A white cape drapes his body and there are accents of blue that pop out amongst the white. A blue ribbon wraps around the base of his hat, and he wears a blue buttoned top and a pink tie. Covering his right eye is a monocle with a chain dangling on the end stamped with a tiny flame. His hands are covered in white gloves which he brings out to reveal an adorable plushie of a Baby Dragon.

Kaiba takes one look at this stranger, eyeing him up and down before he takes a step forward, grabs the magician's hand, and smiles.

"Planning to take my heart today, hmm?" he asks, placing a hand underneath his lover's chin. "I'd like to see you try, Joey."

Joey just blushes before he nods his head and brings a hand towards Kaiba's ear and pulls out a Duel Monster card: Rose Lover. He winks before he places a kiss on it and slips it into the pocket of his suit.

There is some silence as the two stare at each other with their younger siblings waiting in anticipation for what is to come. Then, Joey leans close…

"Morning everyone," says Mieru, entering the dining room. She is now dressed like Alice Liddell with a cyan dress and white pinafore, black and white stockings, and black dress shoes. "Man, those showers are really HOLY WAITE-SMITH!"

She looks in shock at the site. Kaiba is currently embracing a man with gold hair and the two are kissing _right in front of her!_

"W...wha...ah...ha…." she stammers, looking back and forth. "This...this isn't...they're…"

"Super duper boyfriends forever!" Serenity cheers. "I'm so happy that big brother has someone special for his own!"

"Me too!" Mokuba adds, seeing Kaiba and Joey break from their kiss. "Ooh, the type of games they're gonna play today are gonna be so much fun!"

"You didn't tell me that he liked boys!" Mieru shouts at Mokuba, threatening to smash her crystal apple onto his head. "This can't be real. Boys can't love boys! Boys _can't love boys!_ "

"Hate to break it to you, but that's kinda common in our world," says Mokuba.

"And it kinda is in mine too," a second voice pops up.

Everyone turns around to see Seto approaching them. He wears nothing special; just a simple blue long coat and navy blue shirt and black pants. Everyone stares at him weirdly.

"You're not dressing up?" asks Mokuba with a pout.

"I'm only here to observe the festival, not partake in it," Seto explains, trying to avoid Joey's gaze. "Sen, on the other hand…"

A loud, booming laugh echoes across the room before Sen appears in a puff of smoke and a bolt of lightning. He wears a helm styled after a dragon and he has a long mane of red hair that trails to his waist. Long black opera gloves cover his arms and he holds a giant grin on his face, exposing two rows of nails for teeth.

"I am the shining warrior of the light!" Sen begins. "I am the one who traverses across these many world to protect those who dream of hope and peace. Through darkness and mirrors, I seek the pure and worthy to join me! I am…"

At this, he stretched his arms out as a shining aura radiates from within his very soul.

"The Monarch of Illusion, Kaibaman!"

There is silence as the aura dims down and Sen does his best to not crack up at everyone's reactions. Seto, in the meantime, whacks the mannequin over the head with a green slipper.

"I see you didn't have trouble sleeping," he mutters.

"Oh come on, aibou," Sen snickers, taking a good look at the simple blue coat. "You're seriously going in that ratty thing?"

"It's not ratty."

"Imagine what would happen if you were mistaken for Rose Boy over there because you wore a similar blue coat. What a travesty! Come on, it's just one day! No one from our world is gonna know if you decided to... _indulge_ in some passions of yours."

"Passions?" Serenity and Mokuba repeat, causing Seto to sweat.

"Really, Sen?" Seto hisses. "They're gonna think I'm some sort of...some sort of…" He sighs. "Fine. Just this once though. Stand back."

Everyone takes two steps back as Seto places a hand over his left eye. Taking a deep breath, he lowers the hand as the iris now fades into the color of a shining moon. Then, his coat shines like the sun and his black shirt is yellow with a floral pattern on it. There is dark blue trim on the shoulders and lapels of the jacket, and the sleeves are a darker gold color than the jacket itself. His hair has grown out slightly, tied into a ponytail that goes past his shoulders and his silver Duel Disk now has a gold body that looks similar to the head of a pterodactyl and a long blue tray. Strapped to his back is a large blue sword.

There is silence as Seto really really doesn't want to open his eyes and stare at the very amused/confused/"What the heck is that?" looks on everyone's faces. So, he closes his eyes and a black visor with blue edges covers his own eyes.

Sen does his best to stifle his laughter. "You chose Utsusemimaru of all things? Then again, he was one of your top three favorite Kyoryugers…"

Seto groans. He's never gonna hear the end of this. "Fine, I admit, I'm a _tokusatsu_ geek. Is it wrong for a guy like me to have a few hobbies?"

"It looks so cool!" Serenity coos, going to Seto's side and admiring the shiny coat. "How did you change your entire outfit so easily?"

"Easy," Sen snickers, lifting the visor off Seto's face slightly and forcing the latter's left eye open. "This sparkly thing over there is the Eye of Illusion. Useful for disguises and creating weapons in a moment's notice."

"Whoa…" Serenity gasps. "Big brother would love to use that for his magic tricks!"

"Speaking of which," says Seto, slapping Sen's hand away and slipping the visor over his face. "Something about him is…'odd'."

Joey just tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy - curse that simile, Seto thinks - but he doesn't utter a single word. Aside from that, perhaps it's just from living with Sen for so long, but Joey...doesn't look human.

"Oh, don't stare at him like that," says Serenity. "Big brother is super sensitive about his...er...fashioning."

"Fashioning?"

"It's a long story," Serenity explains. "Now, are we all ready to go?"

"Almost," says Mieru. "Where's Yuzu?"

"I'll get her," says Mokuba. "I gotta get dressed myself. Just give me a few minutes."

He races towards the stairs as Seto does his best to avoid the awkward stares from these otherworlders. He still has this uneasy feeling that something is incredibly wrong...

That and he has to get to those Caballeros soon so they don't become victims to the Dark Signers.

But, from what he can tell about this place so far, everyone is just getting ready for a huge festival. Surely nothing wrong could come from that...right?

Shirobara then enters, carrying a collection of plates in her hands and one balanced on her head.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone!" she says cheerfully.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yvonne!" Yvonne's mother, Grace, shouts from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" Yvonne states, drying her hair with a blow-dryer while running a comb to untangle it. "Just gotta get ready for today!"

As she says this, Puppet Yuya and Puppet Yugo - who are dressed as the Knave of Hearts and the White Rabbit, respectively - are helping Yvonne get into her outfit. They help zip her blouse, slip her boots and gloves on and make sure that her knives and Duel Disk are ready for the day. Yvonne turns the blow dryer off and smiles at the mirror. Everything is just about ready.

"Here!" says Puppet Yuya, picking up a mask and placing it over Yvonne's eyes. "For you!"

"Thank you, love!" says Yvonne, placing a kiss on Puppet Yuya's forehead.

"And your hood!" says Puppet Yuto, slipping it over Yvonne's head.

"Thank you too!" Yvonne says as she kisses Puppet Yuto's forehead. She then slips the Duel Disk on her arm and the knives into the sleeves of her blouse. "Now, why don't we go see how Sora and Yuri are doing?"

"Hai!" The two shout as they leave the bedroom and rush towards Yuri's room. Yvonne smiles at how Chloe is asleep in her cage before she opens said cage and strokes the raven's head.

"Who's a good bird?" Yvonne coos. "Who's a good bird?"

" _Who's a good bird?"_ Chloe croaks before she goes back to sleep. Yvonne smirks as she closes the cage door before leaving her room. She hears laughter and enters the room to find Puppet Yuya and Yuto cheering at Sora juggling crystal balls in one hand.

"Morning, Sora!" Yvonne sings. "You're looking fantastic today!"

"This costume is amazing!" Sora cheers, letting the crystal ball drop into his hand. He curls his hand over it and blows. When his hand opens, the crystal ball has vanished. "Don't I look so cool?"

Yvonne looks at Sora's outfit. He is wearing a blue and green harlequin outfit with blue and green lapels adorned with gold buttons and matching blue and green coat tails. His mask is white and gold and his harlequin hat shaped like a downward crescent and his feet now have dark brown boots.

"You look _c'est magnifique_! And it even has some awesome weapons!" says Yvonne, pointing to the daggers strapped to Sora's belt. "Use those if you see anyone who could pose a threat to Yuri, okay? Speaking of which…" she turns to see Yuri sitting at the corner, knees close to his chest. "Oh Yuri…"

Puppet Yuya and Yuto look down at their guest, dressed up in a black version of his commander outfit with a long black cape and a white half-mask covering the left side of his face. Unlike everyone else, who are excited for their little costume party, he seems like he's suffering from an anxiety attack.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" asks Yvonne, kneeling towards the boy. "Hey, it's okay...tell me everything."

"I don't want to," Yuri mutters, turning his face away. "I'm a monster!"

"A monster? No, you're the Phantom of the Opera. Come on, where did this…"

"I was an utter fool for believing that Professor's lies!" Yuri shouts, magenta eyes filled with tears. "I wanted someone to accept me for who I was and I realized that I was being used like I was some sort of...some sort of puppet!" He pauses as he turns to Puppet Yuya and Yuto and adds, "No offense."

"None taken." The two boys chirp. Yvonne sighs as she turns Yuri's face to look at hers.

"I'm a horrible person!" Yuri cries. "I don't deserve any of this. No one wants me, don't you see that? No one does...I'm gonna die alone and no one would ever care!"

"I care," Yvonne states.

"But for how long?" Yuri spits out. "You'll just use me like I was a puppet and then toss me aside when I'm no longer useful to you!"

Yvonne sighs. "You know what's the nice thing about puppets? It's that they can take on many roles. Professor Akaba used you in a role as a sadistic commander, but you know what? Maybe you can make a _new_ role for yourself. You could be...I don't know, a commander of a group of renegades who want revenge on Academia. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"..."

Yvonne frowns. This isn't going well. She sighs as she turns to Sora. "Lock the door. Now."

Sora silently follows Yvonne's commands as Yvonne clicks her teeth. That's it. No more Miss Nice Girl.

"Yuri," she begins, her voice so sickly sweet that one can't help but feel awkward from it. She places a gentle hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I know things are a little scary, okay, things are a lot scary. I was there when it happened. So much destruction and chaos and death stained Academia's campus. When I first saw it, the only phrase that could come to mind was that line from _The Tempest_.

"'Hell is empty, and all the devils are here.'"

At this, Yuri's eyes feel so heavy. He tries to keep them open, but no...he feels so….tired...

Yuri's head drops to his chest and he is asleep once again. Puppet Yuya and Yuto giggle. They know what this means.

"When did you put that in him?" asks Sora, tilting his head.

"I came to visit him in the middle of the night because it might help him," Yvonne explains. "And good thing too. I didn't expect him to have so much emotional baggage underneath that mask he wore. No matter, that can easily be fixed."

Yvonne gently shakes Yuri awake. "Yuri, I need you to open your eyes. You're still asleep though but I wish to help you. So listen close, okay?"

Yuri groans as he opens his eyes, magenta eyes drifting off into a daze as Yvonne lifts his chin so that he stares into the black holes of her gold mask.

"You are a puppet," she states. "Even if you don't consciously know it, that's who you are. Someone who is to fill many roles depending on who is the puppet master at the moment. And at this moment, that puppet master is _me_."

Sora looks in awe as Puppet Yuya and Yuto snicker. Puppet Yuya has pulled out a bag of chocolates from a pocket of his coat and is sharing them with his brother.

"So, this is what's going on today," Yvonne begins. "Today, your role is just going to be a 'you' who wishes to atone for his sins. Yes, you feel horrible about what you did, but you cannot let that traumatize you. You can't let these fears and insecurities prevent you from opening out to people who truly want to love you. Today, you are going to be a normal boy who is heading off to a magnificent festival in costumes, food, fun and so much more. That's what you want in the end. Not to be this savage beast commanded to attack everyone and anyone for the sake of it. Doesn't that feel nice to be normal for a bit?"

Yuri doesn't respond, but tears fall from his eyes. Yvonne takes the time to wipe them away with her thumbs.

"And soon enough, I promise you Yuri...you will be reunited with the family who loves you. You will know they are your family because when you look into their eyes, you can see yourself reflected in them. And they will shout your name and praise how they are happy to reunite with you once more. By then, you will have no need for me. But that's okay...because you would do _anything_ to be with this family.

"So Yuri, I'll wake you up in a few seconds. You'll forget about this little episode and have a nice attitude adjustment for what lies ahead, okay?"

Yuri nods his head once.

'Okay then. Counting down in three...two...one."

Yuri blinks as he comes to. He looks up to see four smiling faces at him.

"What are you all doing here?" he asks.

"We're getting you ready for breakfast, you silly lily!" Yvonne giggles. Her puppets also giggle before munching on chocolates. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yvonne Maxa. You're in my home!"

"Your...home…"

"Yeah, Sora dragged you here after you left Academia. Don't you remember? There was this massacre at Academia and it was then that you realized that Professor Akaba was a horrible person. You wanted to escape, but you didn't know how...

"That's when you met Sora and you decided to make a break. Thankfully, I was there and I brought you out of Academia and into my home. It was tough, but now you're here. And you can forget about your old life because you're no longer bound to Academia's rules."

"Come on, Yuri! Smile, smile!" says Sora, using a pointer finger to lift the corner of Yuri's mouth up. "We're going to have fun today!"

Yuri is hesitant at seeing all of these people stare at him. Normally, people staring at him are afraid or terrified of him and look at him at a distance. Here? They all welcome him in this loving home, away from stares and people who look at him in fear.

And, this feeling is so...nice. Like he's wrapped up in a soft blanket with the morning sun shining down on him nice.

"There you go," Yvonne teases, helping Yuri stand up. "Now come on! We need to go have breakfast before - "

"YVONNE!" Grace shouts again. "I won't ask this again! Yusho-san is waiting!"

"Coming, coming!" Yvonne says, a bright smile on her face as she takes Yuri's hand into Sora's. "Let's a-go, everyone! Destiny awaits!"

Puppet Yuya and Yuto cheer as they open the door. Yvonne chuckles as Sora leads Yuri downstairs.

"This is gonna be good," she whispers.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That dress looks perfect on you, Ruri!" Specter notes, running a hand across Ruri's shoulder.

"Do you really think so?" asks Ruri, staring in front of the full-body mirror, hand on her hip. Instead of her Resistance clothes, she now wears a milk chocolate colored dress with a cream long-sleeved blouse underneath it. The dress is...something else. There's lacy trim at the skirt and a bow on the waist the color of dark chocolate and the skirt is covered in red sheet music. There is a cute little red bow pressed over her heart and on top of her head is a cocoa colored beret with two red and white ribbons on the left. "I...I feel so…"

She bites her lip as tears fall down her eyes. How long has it been since she wore something like this? How long has it been since she had a normal day in Heartland?

She could still be having these type of days with everyone she loves. With her brother, with Kaito, with Allen, with Sayaka...and of course, with Yuto.

But no. All of that had been taken away from her. And for what reason? Why Heartland? Why would someone use Duel Monsters for something so cruel?

Puppet Yuri, now dressed like a cute little Cheshire Cat, and noticing the pain Ruri is in, goes and hugs the girl as best as he can. He has seen Yvonne like this sometimes when no one is looking, and he has read that hugs are scientifically proven to help reduce stress. This is all he can give her at the moment.

Ruri looks down at the little puppet hugging her before smiling. "Don't worry about me…" she says, still trying to get used to the puppet with the face of the same person who kidnapped her. "You, uh, also look good in your costume." She then pauses as she realizes something. "Wait, what's going on? Why am I getting dressed up like this anyway?"

"We're having a huge festival at the You Show Duel School!" Puppet Yuri answers. "We're gonna have music and games and food and lots of fun!"

"You Show...Yusho…" Ruri gasps. "Is the school named after someone named Yusho Sakaki?"

"Yeah!" Puppet Yuri cheers. "Mr. Magician was so cool! He came here a few years ago and in...inspi…"

"Inspired," says Specter, looking at the puppet as if he is looking at a mold sample in a petri dish.

"Yeah, inspired!" Puppet Yuri says. "And he's the one who helped make the You Show Duel School of Carroll City!"

"Everyone!" Max's voice shouts from the kitchen. "May and I making breakfast! Hurry up!"

"Breakfast!" Puppet Yuri cheers. "Let's go, Ruri-chan!"

"U..um…" Ruri stammers as Puppet Yuri grabs her hand and the two race down the hall towards the dining room. This is all just a fairy tale right now. For the past few weeks, maybe months, all she's had to eat were rations that were collected from whatever could be salvaged after Academia ravaged Heartland. There were days that she would give up her daily bread to give it to someone who needed it more than her. There were nights that she went to bed hungry, dreaming of a land of bread and sweets instead of the dilapidated city that was once her home.

And she refused to eat what Specter gave her, afraid that it was poisoned or drugged or the like. She couldn't take any risks in this place. It may look nice, but it could also be a trap.

But when Puppet Yuri takes her to the dining room, she honestly can't believe her eyes. There's a table for brunch big enough to feed perhaps twenty people. Piles of fresh toast, waffles and pancakes, slices of fruit, jars of sweet jams, glasses of juice...this isn't real. She's going to wake up and find herself waking up from a long and beautiful dream of being in a beautiful dress with all of the people she loved waiting for her to come down to eat.

This isn't real. It's too _good_ to be real.

"Glad you can join us, Ruri!" says May, in a black and red dress with a skirt made of black tulle cut in strange sharp angles. She is setting the table as she adds, "Help yourself! We're gonna be having a big day today!"

Ruri gulps. The girl in front of her was the same one who was with Puppet Yuri when he killed those Ra Yellow students. But...that can't be right. Maybe she's hallucinating. How can someone in a black dress setting the table and making scrambled eggs and pancakes be a killer?

"Sit down," says Puppet Yuri, helping Ruri take her seat. He then takes one of the cloth napkins and places it on her lap. "And eat!"

Ruri just nods her head as she takes a slice of toast and dips her knife into some strawberry jam. This isn't real. When she takes a bite, she'll wake up. And she'll be given a tray of porridge without honey or maple syrup by whoever is supposed to give her meals for the day.

But after she spreads the jam and takes a bite...that's when the tears fall.

"Ruri-chan?" asks Puppet Yuri. "Are...are you okay?"

Ruri continues to cry as she takes another bite out of her toast. "I'm...I'm fine," she says. "It's just...I haven't had something to eat like this in a long time…"

"Then eat more!" says Puppet Yuri, preparing two more slices for her. "Don't worry. You're safe!"

"Just let us know if you want anything special for your pancakes," says Max, poking his head out of the kitchen. Instead of a pair of green pajamas, he's now dressed like a prince with a white shirt and pants along with a long blue and pink coat with star topped epaulets. He then turns his sister. "We better hurry; everyone's gonna be at the table soon."

"You know Ryoken and Yusaku are going to take a while," May notes as she starts cracking eggs into a large glass bowl. "Probably playing paddy-cake in the shower or something." Just as Max is about to talk, May raises a hand in the air, ready to crack an egg over her brother's head. "No, you will not serve them breakfast in bed!"

"Awww…."

And for the first time in quite a while, Ruri smiles as she continues to eat. And before long, others enter the dining room all dressed up for the day ahead. Rin is in her marching band outfit, Brendan is wearing a long black coat with blue accents like something out of a Gothic novel and black eye make-up smudged around white eyes to make him resemble a corpse. Yusaku enter next, wearing what seems to be something from the 18th century - a long black coat trimmed with gold with matching black pants. He fiddles with the collar of his coat, looking slightly embarrassed at how he looks so out of place compared to everyone else.

"I don't know if I should be wearing something like this…" Yusaku murmurs, hiding his face on Ryoken's shoulder. Ryoken, whose attire is simply that of a circus ringleader with a crimson coat, black pants and a matching black top hat with a gold ribbon, chuckles and pats Yusaku's shoulder.

"Oh come on," Takeru teases, pouring some tea for Yusaku and Ryoken. He is also heading to the festival today, so his ensemble today is an elegant white and red kimono with a sash that ends in nine white tails tipped with red and a pair of matching kitsune ears on his head. Dangling on a chain over his heart is a large white pearl. "It's just for one day. Dawn would want her older brother to be a prince to sweep her off her feet."

"I look more like a vampire than a prince," Yusaku notes.

"Or perhaps you are a prince of vampires," Specter suggests, sharing a sideways glance with Brendan. Brendan replies by sticking his tongue out. "Speaking of which, where is our princess this morning?"

"Coming!"

Everyone turns, seeing Dawn approach them with Puppet Yugo holding her hand. Puppet Yugo is dressed as a Mad Hatter with a white suit covered in sequins and a stylish top hat covering his head. Meanwhile, Dawn looks just like a princess and displays confidence despite the large stitches on her shoulders and wrists.

"She's so pretty!" Max exclaims, grabbing a chocolate croissant for himself. "Like she just popped out of a fairy-tale!"

"Gotta admit, I'm not a big fan of white but Dawn can make it look good," May adds.

Puppet Yugo races to his brother at a small table for themselves, set for two with a plate of pancakes and syrup for them to eat. Dawn, in the meantime, twirls around and smiles.

"So," she says, standing by the breakfast table. "Nii-san, Ryoken-san...how do I look?"

Yusaku takes a glance at his younger sister's attire. It is a simple yet elegant white dress with a yellow ribbon tied in the back like she is wrapped up as a present. Topping her navy blue hair is a simple silver tiara embedded with gemstones arranged to look like flowers and she also has two clip-in streaks colored cyan and pink to match the coloring of her brother's hair. Adorning her neck is a necklace with beads that resemble ice crystals and on her right wrist is a corsage with a morning glory attached to a gold ribbon.

"You look beautiful, Dawn," Yusaku whispers. "Like a real princess."

Dawn giggles as she curtseys. "I am Princess Morning Glory, and I come from the land of ice and snow where the midnight sun and the hot springs flow!"

"Someone needs to stop listening to my rock albums," Brendan mutters, only to get kicked underneath the table by May.

"Don't ruin her big moment," she hisses. "You know how important the opening ceremony is for her. Especially since this is coming after Yvonne's 'special guest' has their opening speech."

"Speaking of which," says Max, watching Puppet Yugo and Puppet Yuri eating chocolate chip pancakes in delight. "I wonder what's taking her this long?"

Then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Specter says, as he approaches the door. When he opens it, a smile appears on his face. Although to one who doesn't know who he is, it's an absolutely unsettling one. "Oh, if it isn't the Grand Lorde Guignol and her puppet entourage."

"And a good morning to you too, Specter," Yvonne with a huge smile on her face. "So, be honest, how do I look?"

Specter eyes Yvonne's outfit up and down. Instead of a great puppeteer, Yvonne now resembles a harlequin with a gold and purple long-sleeved blouse with puffy upper sleeves and ruffles at the cuffs. Matching violet and gold pants end in violet boots. Covering her eyes is a gold mask with a feather sticking out on the right and her hair is covered by a hood with a capelet draped over shoulders, both violet. For make-up, all she has is a simple blush, some purple lipstick and match purple nail polish on her fingernails. Her Duel Disk is strapped to her arm as always.

"Very...flashy," Specter comments

"Oh, you're just saying that," Guignol smirks, pulling out two daggers hidden in her sleeves.. "Now, do you mind if I bring company over?"

"No, of course not. It's not like the manor is packed as it is," Specter answers, noticing the five other people behind Guignol. "And seeing as you would threaten to either repurpose or fashion me if I keep you waiting, then fine. Go ahead."

"Thanksies!" Guignol cheers as she enters the manor. She then turns to her little party. "What are you waiting for guys? Let's go!"

"Hai!"

Specter opens the door fully to allow Guignol to enter, quickly followed by Puppet Yuya and Yuto who race into the dining room. Meanwhile, Sora stays by Guignol's side, holding Yuri's hand so the purple-haired boy is close. Last, Yusho Sakaki enters and he tries to avert his gaze from the smile Specter gives him.

"Oh come on," says Guignol, turning to Yusho. "Didn't you feel this uncomfortable when you were starting your career as a Dueltainer?"

"That's not what I'm feeling right now," says Yusho. "This world...it's…"

"The only world we have," says Guignol. "And that's why we'd do anything to preserve it." She then places a hand over forehead. "Now, let's go meet up with Rinrin and Lulu. Follow me, Sora!"

"All right! Let's go, Yuri!"

Yuri nods as Sora takes his hands towards the dining room. At this point, Rin and Ruri have settled down to their new situation and learned the names of everyone in the manor. And to them, it seems like their troubles from Academia has vanished...even for just one day.

"Hey everyone!" says Sora, waving a hand towards everyone in the dining room. "I'm Sora Shiunin! And look at who I brought!"

Rin, who was sipping a glass of orange juice when Sora appeared, spits it out, nearly dropping her glass as she takes a deep breath.

"W...what's he doing here?!" asks Rin, pointing to Yuri.

Yvonne, approaching the group with Yusho behind her, smirks. "I brought him here so he could break the ice and _apologize_ for what Academia made him do."

"That son of a…" Ruri takes note of the child-like puppets, her heart nearly breaking at the one that looks like Yuto, before she swallows the lump in her throat and says, "He took me away from my brother and he's part of the same group that destroyed my home!"

"And for that, he's sorry," says Yvonne, ready to draw out the daggers hidden in her sleeves at the slightest provocation. Meanwhile, Puppet Yuya and Yuto cheer at seeing their brothers and sit down at the little table, helping themselves to some pancakes. "Yuri really didn't want to do what he did."

"Then he should say it himself!" Rin snaps, picking up a table knife and pointing it at Yuri (to that, Yvonne rolls her eyes - what an amateur.). "You! Apologize right now!"

Yuri is quiet as he stares into the faces of the girls he kidnapped. He was an utter fool back then; following Professor Akaba's orders because that man was the _only_ person in Academia who saw him as an individual. Professor Akaba wasn't the person he needed; he was just using him for his own needs.

And if Professor Akaba didn't want him, what did he have left? No one. He had no family, he had no friends...no one would want him. No one would _love him_.

But Yvonne...Yvonne welcomed him into her home, gave him this costume for the festival, treated him like he was her brother, and telling him the fun they would have today. That his past as part of Academia is gone and that things were going to change for him, for the better. For the first time in a very long time, he had hope that he will obtain a family. An honest to goodness family who wouldn't care for his ruthlessness or his dueling skill, but rather accept him because his family loved him unconditionally.

And he wants this feeling; he never wants to lose it.

So, Yuri stares into the eyes of the girls he kidnapped and says, "...I'm sorry."

Rin and Ruri blink at Yuri's apology, not sure whether to believe he's being sincere or if he's shedding crocodile tears.

"What was that?" asks Ruri, unsure what else to say.

"I'm sorry!" Yuri repeats, tears falling down his eyes but only seen on the right side. "I was horrible. I didn't mean to do it. I...I…"

He couldn't say anymore, else he would embarrass himself for crying in front of all these people. Instead, he just wipes the tears with the back of his sleeve.

"I know that an apology won't change everything," he says. "But we all have a common enemy in Academia, so I want to start with a clean slate...if you'd let me."

"You better let him," Yvonne notes, showing off a wide smile. "Because, if you don't, I think you both know what I'm capable of. Sora…"

Sora chuckles as he picks up two waffles from the breakfast table. He hurls them like they are frisbees at Yvonne who, with two slices of her barbed knives, slices the breakfast pastries in half before she points her fingers at them. Blue strings wrap around the waffle halves before she tosses the halves to her Puppets.

"Yummy!" says Puppet Yuri, drizzling his waffle half with strawberry syrup. "Thank you, Yvonne!"

"No problem, loves. Now then," Yvonne slips her knives back into the sleeves of her blouse, all while Rin and Ruri gulp. "Let's get along, shall we?"

Ruri then looks up and gasps at the man standing behind Yvonne. "Y...Yusho-san? Is that really you?"

Yusho looks at Ruri all while Yvonne nods her head. "That's him all right. Oh, didn't anyone tell you? He came here today from his little _hiding place_ in the Fusion Dimension to deliver a fantastic opening speech that will keep you glued to your seats! Isn't that right, Yusho-san?"

Yusho blinks. All of these people looking at him...something about them seemed so unnatural. "Um, yes, that's correct."

"You were in the Fusion Dimension?" Rin gasps. "This entire time?! That means…"

"You could've freed us!" Ruri snaps, throwing a fork at him. Yvonne catches the fork and twirls it in her gloved hand like it is a pen. "You could've made us escape Academia's rule! Do you know how much they've tortured us?"

"Calm down, Lulu," says Yvonne. Eyeing May and Dawn from her mask, the two girls nod their heads as she hurls the fork straight into Specter's hands. Specter doesn't even flinch as he grabs it in mid-air. "Yusho is a famous dueltainer and a thorn to Academia's side; if he decided to pop up out of the blue without preparations, he'd be captured or worse... _carded._ "

A chill fall down Ruri's spine while Rin looks in confusion.

"That's all in the past now," Yvonne quickly states. "Now come on." She places her hands together. "Let's hurry up! We have lots to carry to the festival and we'll need all the extra hands we can get!"

But as Rin and Ruri return to their breakfast, they don't see how Yvonne's purple lips curl from beneath her hood. Nor do they notice the knowing looks from practically everyone else.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Soon enough, it is time.

Hundreds of people walk into the entrance of a building that has the words "You Show Duel School" on top, colored red and white and decorated with playing card suits. Large banners and balloons are on display and in front of the school are various stalls and a large stage lit up for an impromptu rock concert.

Everyone is heading inside the elaborate school building. More specifically, they're entering the duel arena, seated for what is to come.

But despite the excitement of the crowd - many of them in costumes like this is a huge Carnival celebration - Yuzu can't help but feel absolutely uncomfortable.

It isn't because of the dress - which consists of a grey and black top with a red collar, bow, cuffs and diamonds on the sleeves along with a red knee-length skirt decorated with diamonds at the helm and a maroon underskirt - or the fact that she at least has someone from her own world by her side. But rather, she shouldn't be celebrating when Yuya is out there and...he's dead or whatever Mokuba mentioned but isn't going to tell her now (since he's in the center of the stadium, wearing a long red military coat with gold trim and epaulets and black pants, with a heavy red cape adorning that while he also has the right side of his hair colored red and feathers sticking out on the left side).

Yuya...If Yuya was with her right now, he would love it. But now…

"Hey," says Seto, staring at Yuzu through his visor. "Try not to think about what's in your mind right now."

"You say that so easily," Yuzu huffs, turning away from this version of Seto Kaiba dressed as a golden samurai. "You have no ideas of the troubles I'm going through."

"Answer these questions with either a 'Yes' or 'No', Miss Hiragi. Have you ever seen someone's body dangling off of a noose before?"

Yuzu pauses. "N...no."

"Do you have someone close to you who made a deal with some demons?"

"...No…"

"Are you in league with a bunch of people in black cloaks that should belong in a cult wanting to raze off a part of your city into a paradise?"

"N...no…"

Seto shook his head. "Thought so."

Yuzu stays silent as she turns her attention to the center of the stadium where there are various people dressed in costume and masks, each of them bearing a small badge on their left breast that looks like a pentagram surrounded by a cluster of blue and white hexagons. Three of these people - one dressed as a harlequin in a gold and purple outfit, a girl wearing a black and red dress with a black and gold mask styled like a bat, and a girl with navy blue hair in a white dress, tiara and a silver/blue mask that resembles ice - approach the microphone.

"Good morning, citizens of Carroll City!" The gold and purple harlequin shouts into the microphone. "We welcome you to what will hopefully become a grand tradition of the You Show Duel School. It's been a long time coming this place and we have so many fond memories of how it was built! Don't you agree girls?"

"Of course!" says the vampire girl. "It's been a _fang-tastic_ three years ever since we came up with the idea of a grand Duel School for our little city! It all started as just the three of us playing in Bandersnatch Park when suddenly BOOM!"

The way she shouts that word causes the audience to flinch before she cackles.

"Oh it was just like that!" she says. "And then we requested to see him duel!"

Yuzu blinks. "Him"?

"We may have lost, but we won some very valuable information about him," says the girl in her white dress. "And what we learned was that he was a magnificent dueltainer who could dazzle an entire audience with his moves! And the way he dueled! Oh how _lovely_! I still recalled how smooth his motions were, the way he presented himself on stage as if he was about to open up the greatest show in the world! It still gives me shivers!" She runs her hands up and down her arms for emphasis.

"He may not have stayed long, but he left an amazing impact out of all of us!" says the harlequin. "And it took time, money and a dedicated group of people to help build what was once a pipe-dream into the reality you see before you. This is the You Show Duel School of Carroll City, everyone! Give us a round of applause!"

The arena roars with approval. Yuzu looks around awkwardly but tries to clap alongside everyone.

"And now," says the harlequin. "After three long years, we have finally tracked this man at long last. This man who we have named our Duel School under. We, the founders of You Show Duel School, present to you this man! I, Yvonne Maxa…"

The vampire steps up next. "I, May Lang."

"And I, Dawn Fujiki," says the ice princess.

"Would like to introduce you to the one and only….YUSHO SAKAKI!" The three cheer as banners unfurl depicting the grand dueltainer to everyone. Then, there is a drumroll and a puff of smoke from behind the girl which, when it fades away, reveals Yusho Sakaki in the flesh!

"Wait a sec," says Mieru, pointing to the man in a red coat and purple hat. "Yuzu, I...Is that…"

"Yusho-san!" Yuzu gasps. "B...but how? How can he be here?!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On the stage, Yusho waves to the crowd, doing his best to smile despite having the feeling that Yvonne is pressing a knife on his back (she isn't, but she's tempted to).

He steps onto the podium and waits for the applause to die down. There are hundreds of people staring at him like he is nothing more than an animal in the zoo and they're ready to toss food into his pen. He's had these kind of looks before, but this would be the first time in three years since he's actually been in a crowded stadium.

Still, he is here to do one job. Just one job and he can return to the Fusion Dimension alive and in one piece.

He clears his throat and lets the cheers die down before he speaks. Meanwhile, Yvonne, May and Dawn share knowing glances, all while Yvonne fiddles with four little keychains that look similar to her puppets, dressed up as adorable jesters.

"Citizens of Carroll City," Yusho begins. "I may not have stayed long, but in the time since I last left and traversed through...darkness and mirrors, I can see that the spirit of Action Duels has thrived and become something grand.

"It is my belief that duels are to help bring people together. They are to make people smile and lift their spirits, even if for a short time. From what I have learned from YMD as they like to call themselves, their enthusiasm for this project has touched many people's hearts. It reminds me of how I first started my career as a Dueltainer, where every single move I made and word that I spoke to bring about my performance would bring people at the edge of their seats, jaws dropped and begging for more.

"Of course, I alone cannot satisfy the audience's cravings. So that is why I created the original You Show Duel School to pass my skills onto the next generation. But in Carroll City, I respect how the next generation took the next step to create a school of their own where they wish to pass on what little knowledge I showed them into an institution for the future.

"And with this, let me end this speech by stating...Welcome to the Greatest Show in Carroll City! Welcome to the You Show Duel School's first School Festival!"

There is a round of applause as fireworks fire off and confetti showers the stadium. Yusho steps down from the podium and as he passes Yvonne, he can hear the girl whisper, "Thanks for staying."

Yusho says nothing as he stands amongst various other students in their costumes and masks. He can't help but wonder...are _these_ guys capable of killing also?

He's distracted from his thoughts as Yvonne, May and Dawn approach the podium once more.

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for," Yvonne begins. "We're going to show off the fruits of our labor by having one of our elite members duel a member of the audience. Now, who would like to dazzle the audience with an Action Duel? Raise your hands anyone!"

Hundreds of hands rise into the air, catching Dawn's eye. She looks around, smiling to herself when she sees Ryoken, Yusaku, Takeru and Specter in the front - Specter being the one who looks out of place since he is still in his silver suit - before she notices someone with a silver helm, red hair and...nails for teeth?

She smirks. She knows who she's dueling.

"You!" Dawn points. "The one in the silver coat and dragon helm! Come down to the stadium!"

"I'll do you one better, missy!" The person shouts. He brings his arms out as a pair of white dragon wings unfurl from his back. "Stand back, everyone!"

He leaps from his seat, wings flapping as he flies towards the podium, causing everyone to "ooh" and "aah" at the sight.

Except for Seto Kaiba, who shakes his head at his counterpart's drama.

Sen drops onto the podium, a silver Duel Disk shaped like that of the Blue Eyes White Dragon strapped to his left arm. Dawn smiles as she bows towards him.

"How lovely!" she states. "And what do they call you?"

"I...am the great Kaibaman!" Sen shouts. "And I am the one who brings light into the darkness, who traverses the lands to lifts the spirits of those who have fallen. It is through my strength that peace radiates throughout the Nightmare Realm! That I assure you!"

"Ooh…" Dawn giggles, clapping her hands. "And I see that you are an expert duelist, correct?"

"Of course," Sen chuckles, showing a grin that reveals his nail teeth. "Now then, are you ready?"

"Always!" Dawn answers. "Now, Yvonne! May! What's our Action Field today!"

"Well…" says Yvonne, typing something onto a computer. "We're gonna have a wondrous time in a Winter Wonderland!"

"We'll take this to the Action Field...Snow Crystal Kingdom!" May exclaims.

Sen and Dawn take their places across from each other as the field transforms into a a night sky with million of stars and a shimmering aurora borealis shining down on them. The land is covered in white, the fir trees covered in snow, the sound of bells ring in everyone's ears. Foxes and rabbits frolic about as a cool air blows and causes Dawn to shiver.

"Ooh, how lovely!" she exclaims. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Indeed," says Sen, as he and activate their Duel Disks. "Now then, let's make this showy!"

"Okay!" Dawn takes a deep breath, briefly locking eyes with Yusaku and smiling when her older brother smiles back. "Ladies and gentlemen, in this brilliant land of snow and ice…"

"We duelists are now going to give you a show that will help break this ice and unleash a flurry of fun onto this city!" Sen finishes, playing along.

"Let the storm rage on, everyone!" Dawn shouts.

"And ladies and gentlemen the Action Cards are dispersed!" says Yvonne, pointing to how cards rain down across the field like snowflakes. "With that, let's…"

"SWING INTO ACTION!" Everyone shouts.

"Let's duel!" Both competitors shout.

 **(Sen: 8000) - - - - - - - (Dawn: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yuya….Yuya…"

Yuya groans. He is having a lovely dream of his father unleashing his shadow magic, turning the darkness into fantastic creatures with glowing eyes and vicious claws, glittery wings and snarling fangs. He sees himself on stage, just like his father, performing with the shadows, watching them dance with delight in front of a unhuman audience with flowers in their hair, dresses made of leaves, who shriek and howl in delight of his show.

"Yuya…"

Yuya is shaken awake suddenly, ready to attack whoever woke him up...only to sigh in relief as to who is in bed with him.

"Y...Yuto?" Yuya asks. "What...what are you doing here?"

Yuto smiles and wraps his arms around Yuya close. "Can't I spend some time with my brother?"

Yuya pauses. That's right...Yuto is his brother.

Yuto places a kiss on Yuya's forehead before tracing the red spiral mark stamped over Yuya's right eye with a finger. "I never want to stop looking into your eyes," he murmurs. "They're so beautiful…"

"...You're just saying that," Yuya mutters, turning away. "Everyone says nice things about me one minute and then they insult me when my back is turned."

He recalls those days when people called him a "son of a coward". How he cried at night when no one was looking. How he wished he was strong enough to stop those people from talking. How he had to endure rocks thrown at his head, the insults from everyone who passed him by, the sneering faces and cruel laughter from those he thought were his friends.

Yuto notices how Yuya is curled into a ball and sighs. He then wraps his arms around the tomato-haired boy tight, stroking his back.

"Those people don't know the true you," Yuto whispers into Yuya's ear. "They don't understand the real you; they say it because they do not like who we are. They say it because it is easier to be afraid than to accept. I accept you, Yuya. I will _always_ accept you."

"...Always?"

Yuto turns Yuya around and places a kiss on Yuya's cheek. "Always."

Tears fall down Yuya's heterochromatic eyes as he returns Yuto's embrace. Yuto purrs as he turns into a shimmering spiritual form and sinks deep into Yuya's soul. Yuya sighs before he finds himself falling asleep once more.

And in his dreams, he dreams of he and Yuto dancing underneath the night sky without anyone to tell them what they can or cannot do.

As Yuya sleeps, he does not notice the two pairs of eyes staring at him, but they are a pair of eyes who know and love Yuya as he is, and would do anything to make him happy.

"I'm so happy they're getting along," Yugo smiles. "Although...I wish I had someone like that, someone to comfort, someone to hold…"

Zarc pats Yugo's shoulder. "You will, soon enough. In the meantime, I think we should get ready."

"For what?"

Zarc chuckles as his gold eyes darken. He dangles Yuya's pendulum in front of Yugo's eyes, watching Yugo fall deep into trance when the boy sees the pendulum lightly swing. "For the storm that is about to blow for those ruthless _humans_ that decided to separate you from me. And to reunite you with your brother."

"Reunite…" Yugo whispers, a smile on his face. "Reunite as one…."

"Yes, indeed," Zarc hisses as he stares at Yuya asleep. "Wait for us, Yuri. You'll be with your family soon enough."

* * *

" _I Understood that Reference":_

 _List of costume references:_

 _Ruri/Yuzu: Both wear outfits Serena wore in the Pokémon movie "Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction_

 _Dawn: The outfit she wore in the anime episode "Arriving in Style"_

 _Max: The Little Prince_

 _Sora/Yvonne: Both are wearing the garbs of Caiha and Caha from "Assassin's Creed: II"_

 _Brendan: Jeff Hardy's "Brother Nero" garb_

 _Yusaku: Alucard (from Castlevania)_

 _Serenity: May's dress from the Pokémon movie "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew"_

 _Joey: Kaito Kid_

 _Seto: Utsusemimaru from the Super Sentai series "Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger"_

 _Mokuba: Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO (more specifically Ankh's costume for the celebration of Kamen Rider's 1000th episode)_

" _Ladies and gents…" This is the first line to the song "The Greatest Show" from "The Greatest Showman"_

" _Let's make this showy…" This is the catch-phrase of Captain Marvelous from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (And yes, the name really IS Captain Marvelous)_

" _Let the storm rage on!" Guess._

 _Sora juggling crystal balls is based off of Jareth the Goblin King from "Labyrinth"._

 _May's last name, Lang, is a reference to famous German film director Fritz Lang. Those who watched "Metropolis" would get the reference._

" _HOLY WAITE-SMITH!" Waite-Smith is based off Edward Waite and Pamela Smith, who would create the most well-known Tarot deck available._

 _Fun fact: Ravens ARE capable of human speech. They sound pretty demonic though._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Sen: So it looks like we're off to a new adventure, huh? It seems like this little princess thinks she is brave enough to fight the great Kaibaman? We'll see about that.**_

 _ **Next time: Let's swing into action in this icy paradise as I unleash my great Illusion monsters into battle against this winter lady's brigade of crafty witches. Sparks will fly when we clash folks!**_

 _ **Come and see me unleash a little "Illusion Magic" next!**_


	7. Illusion Magic

_Would love to give a thank you for Donjusticia who created the OC archetype used for this duel. Thanks and for those reading this, please read his story "Signs of Renewal" if you wish for a long, epic saga where the Bracelet Girls become Dark Signers._

* * *

 _ **At first glance, what would be the first word that you would use to describe me?**_

" _ **Strange", "Crazy", "Maniacal", "Odd". I relish in those adjectives!**_

 _ **But when you actually take the time to look at me, perhaps you can see that something is wrong with my smile. Or maybe it's the way I carry myself...maybe it's my eyes?**_

 _ **Ah yes, the windows to the soul.**_

 _ **If you saw my eyes, you would know how much I have seen, how much I have carried within my very being for the past few years. I have seen so much, suffered so much, wished and prayed and died through so many things.**_

 _ **But you wouldn't believe that when you saw me. Can't you tell?**_

 _ **People like you never do...such is life I suppose.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **6th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Magic**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Behind a door whose symbol is an eye with a gold and silver wing, lies Neo-Domino City._

 _And in Neo-Domino City, Seto Kaiba sleeps._

 _And while Seto Kaiba sleeps, Sen sits at a desk, staring at a collection of Duel Monster cards._

 _Each and every card holds a specific memory tied to his past, a chain of memories one might say. The only problem? Sen himself can't recall them._

 _And worse? They cannot retain so many memories, as if their minds are like sieves that collect sand._

 _The last few times Sen has summoned the monsters onto the real world, he has had to explain who he is to the bewilder spirits. Sometimes, they don't see him as their friend, but more as their master, not even referring him to his real name or even recognizing that he_ is _the Seto Kaiba from their world._

 _It is a trade-off for their transformation. Turning them into cards means to shatter their memories, making them lose the identities that they are based on. But not fully transforming them means that they are caught in limbo; they are not soul but they are also not 100% card._

 _Every single time Sen has summoned them to the real world, only to find that the spirits confused to their surroundings, to why they are Duel Monsters, or being asked for a command like they are nameless servants, he can feel his heart break even more. What did he ever do to deserve surviving in his current form when everyone else he decided to open up to are now…_

" _Sen?"_

 _Sen turns to see Seto waking up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Faint scars criss-cross the CEO's chest in the pale moonlight, a reminder of the battles he has fought down in Domino Below and whenever he traverses through darkness and mirrors._

" _You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" Seto begins, not even looking at the cards on the desk._

" _O...of course not," Sen chuckles, but he knows that he's not fooling anyone. "What makes you say that?"_

" _Because even if we don't share our thoughts, I can sense your emotions when I dream."_

" _Tha...that's ridiculous."_

" _I also can see into your memories."_

 _That causes Sen to pause. Tears fall down his only working eye as he clenches his hands into fists._

" _You're thinking about today, when you tried to show Illusion Defender and Illusion Dragon Priest around Domino," Seto begins, getting out of bed, only dressed in a turquoise sleeping robe. He knows the names that Sen calls these monsters, but does not say them out of respect. "But they didn't even recognize you even though you dueled together last month. And last week, Champion of Illusion acted like you lost your mind when you hugged him._

" _And don't get me started with Illusion Oracle giving you your fortune, or Seraphic Knight of Illusion looking in embarrassment when you commented on her eyes. Or how Illusion Healer looked like you've gone crazy over how you treasured her friendship. And then there's both Hero of Illusion and Monarch of Illusion who - "_

" _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sen screams, a wooden hand striking Seto's face. "Don't make me remember!"_

 _Seto falls to the floor, hand over where Sen slapped him. Compared to all of the other injuries he's obtained, this is the equivalent of someone poking him with a toothpick._

" _I don't want to remember that everyone is completely gone!" Sen shouts, not caring if someone hears him yell. "I can't...it's not fair! Why was I the one who survived? Why? Why did my world and everyone have to be destroyed to fulfill some stupid selfish wish?"_

 _Seto grits his teeth. The revelation of the destruction of Sen's world still stung. And the way it was revealed didn't help matters._

" _It's not like I wanted it that way either," Seto explains, rising to his feet. "Sen…"_

" _Leave me alone with my thoughts," Sen hisses, turning his gaze away from his younger_ living _counterpart, showing a tear-filled eye and a metal plate that mimics one. "Please…"_

 _At that last word, Seto sighs before going back to bed. He knows at this point that arguing with Sen at this point is utterly useless._

 _Reluctantly, Seto lies on his mattress and tucks himself in. He stares at Sen one last time, seeing the mannequin close his right eye before turning away._

" _I'm sorry for your loss," Seto whispers._

 _Sen wipes away a tear and nods his head. "...I know."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yuzu! Yuya! Where are you?"

This is what Ayu shouts as she races across Maiami City, heart pounding in her chest as she looks for her big brother and sister figures. They have to be here, somewhere...if only Mieru hadn't been taken by Moon Knight; she could easily find them with her crystal apple!

But it's like Yuzu and Yuya stated, "When the dueling gets tough, the tough keep on dueling!"

As she runs down the sidewalk, she doesn't pay attention to someone approaching her until she runs smack-dab into their legs and falls onto her butt in pain.

"Ow…" Ayu groans, rubbing her head. She looks at the person she bumped into and quickly stands up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

The person smiles and smooths out their skirt. "It's okay. Are you okay, little one?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Ayu, shaking her arms and legs. Nothing is broken, but just to be sure. "I was just looking for someone."

The person raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You were?"

Ayu nods her head. "Yeah, Yuya nii-san and Yuzu nee-san. They just disappeared and…" she blinks. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ayu Ayukawa. What's yours?"

The person chuckles while Ayu takes a better look at them. The first word that pops into the little girl's head is "beautiful".

The person is a woman who has the beauty and grace of a fashion model. On the center of her forehead is a blue gem in the shape of a teardrop, like a third eye. Her raven black hair falls gracefully past her shoulders and she wears a black robe with a white skirt accented with green trim. Wrapped around her slender arms are silver bracelets that look similar to lizards and adorning her pale neck are two necklaces, one of them looking similar to a golden locket.

"It's Misty," she says, a knowing look in her clear blue eyes. "Misty Lola."

"Wow…" Ayu gasps. "You're so pretty!"

Misty laughs as she pats Ayu's head. "Thank you, little one."

"Are you a duelist, Misty-san?"

Misty smiles. "I am, and so are my friends."

"Your friends? Wow!" Ayu's eyes sparkle. "That's so cool! I'm a duelist too! I use the Aquaactress archetype because I like fish!"

"Really now?"

Ayu nods her head. "My mom named me after the Ayu fish. Did you know? They say that the Ayu fish is called a 'sweetfish' since it smells and tastes just like a melon!"

"I didn't know that," Misty says, eyes widening. "You're pretty smart for your age!"

"Thank you!" Ayu giggles. "Oh, I need to get going! I still have to find Yuzu and Yuya! See you later, Misty-san!"

"Wait."

Ayu stops. The way Misty says that word paralyzes her. Misty kneels towards Ayu so that the two are seeing eye-to-eye. Then, Misty places her hand on Ayu's cheek and stares into the girl's gold eyes.

"W...what are you doing?" Ayu asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm a fortune-teller, sweetfish," Misty explains. "I read faces. And I see...something big and grand in your future."

Ayu's eyes widen. "Y...you do?"

"Yes," Misty purrs. "I see a giant wave following after you, and you will swim in it and become renewed. A new _purpose_ is coming for you, Ayu. Very soon."

"Really?"

Misty smiles. "Really. Now, I must get going. I have to meet up with two of my friends. Could you tell me the way to Central Park?"

"Oh, I can take you there right now! It's just this way!" Ayu takes Misty's hand into her own and races off. "Come on!"

As the two run, neither of them notice two figures staring at them from the top of a building. One of them, wearing a black robe with red lines that look similar to that of a spider, nods his head.

"She's in position," he begins. "Although, I feel sorry for this little sweetfish."

The red-robed person's partner, who wears his robe with blue trim, nods his head. "It was like this for all of us, Yusei. But after she is reborn, she will find it better this way."

From beneath his hood, Yusei smiles before he turns to his partner. "Yeah. Let's go, Kiryu. Ayu will need more support once she's 'awakened'."

Kiryu nods his head as he forms a portal in front of them, marked with a purple glyph of a man. The two walk into it and disappear into the shadows.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And they are off folks!" says Yvonne. "This is gonna be a duel in the making. Dawn is one of the pioneers of YMD and she's a very crafty individual who - AH!"

Yvonne's commentary is stopped by someone having thrown a snowball at her face. She wipes the snow away and continues.

"Dawn is a very crafty individual who excels in various types of arts and crafts," Yvonne states, looking around for whoever is going to throw a snowball at her. "But she's well known for studying fashion design! In fact, the dress she is wearing is one of her first - HEY!"

This time, she dodges the snowball just in time, only to find that it's being thrown by one of her puppets, still dressed in their Wonderland outfits and joining the other students who have decided to split into two teams and declare a snowball fight. Yusho Sakaki is acting as the coach to oversee the game, despite looking like he'd rather be eating live scorpions than stay in this world any longer.

"Yvonne, Yvonne!" says Puppet Yuya, forming another snowball in his hands. "Play with us!"

"I will, I will," says Yvonne, taking the microphone into her hands as she races off. "Just watch what our lovely Princess Morning Glory is capable of, folks! I've got a snowball fight to get into!"

The puppets giggle as they chase after the puppet maestra all while Dawn takes a deep breath, feeling the cold air stings her lungs. She places her hands over her heart and begins to sing, twirling her body round and round as snowflakes land on her hair, shimmering in the pale light.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December…_

Dawn sighs before she takes a grand bow. "All right then, dear Kaibaman! I, Princess Morning Glory, shall take the first turn if you don't mind!"

"Oh go ahead, go ahead!" Sen chuckles. "I'd like to see what I'm dealing with."

" _Sen…_ " Seto states through their mental link. " _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm dueling, of course."_ Sen replies.

" _Sen, you haven't used that deck since you received it last month."_

" _So? I'm a fast learner. I'm_ fine _, aibou."_

" _You're trembling."_

" _...It's the cold!"_

" _Sen, you can't feel the cold like you can't feel heat or pain."_

Only Seto can see Sen's hand trembles when he looks at the cards. Only Seto can sense the sadness within his partner's heart at seeing what he has drawn.

" _I'll be okay."_ Sen whispers before cutting the connection.

"I'll start with this nifty Spell Card, Witchcraft Bystreet!" says Dawn, slipping a card into her Duel Disk.

The Spell Card appears, depicting a cobblestone road that leads to an apartment complex with various signs leading to strange shops. Magic floats from within the doors of the buildings.

"We'll get to what this card does later, but I'll end it with a face-down monster and that's it. You're up, Kaibaman!"

"Indeed I am," says Sen, drawing his card. "First, I'll start with the Field Spell, Palace of Illusion!"

He plays the card into his Duel Disk and soon, a magnificent white marble castle rises from the snow. In front of the castle is a magnificent garden filled with lilies radiating a blue-silver glow, and butterflies the color of ink fluttering off into the distance. Fireworks go off as the audience gasps at the sight.

"How lovely!" Dawn exclaims. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sen chuckles. "Now I'll start by summoning the all-seeing Illusion Oracle in Defense Mode!"

Rising onto the field is a woman wearing a white waist-length veil and matching dress decorated with silver trim. Her face is covered by a veil except for her eyes which shine a bright white light onto the field. Adorning her neck is a silver necklace with an eye in the center and she also has silver bracelets, anklets and a silver eye brooch perched on the center of veil. Her skin is a tan color and floating in-between her hands is a ball of fire the size of a tennis ball. (2000 DEF)

"Ooh," says May, taking the time off from building a large snow wall to deflect from her brother's snowballs, to comment. "She looks interesting."

"And she has a very interesting effect!" Sen adds. "Princess Morning Glory, do you notice how Ishizu is of Fire Attribute?"

"Yeah, I can see…huh?" Dawn blinks. "What did you call her?"

"'Ishizu'," Sen repeats. "Isn't it such a pretty name for a woman of such caliber?"

"Uh, I guess so…" Dawn thinks before taking a glance at Yvonne, who just places a finger next to ear and spins it in a circle.

"Well, here's a nifty thing about my 'Illusion' cards: they have the ability to change their attributes to either LIGHT or DARK. And depending on what attribute I choose, they gain some very nifty effects. So Illusion Oracle, shine a light onto this Action Field!"

Illusion Oracle's eyes glow white as she raises the fiery orb in her hands into the air. Then, three cards float around her.

"Illusion Oracle's effect activates!" says Sen. "I excavate three cards from the top of my deck then summon either a LIGHT or DARK 'Illusion' monster from them while all other cards return to the bottom of my deck. So let's see what fate has offered me to day!"

He draws his cards as the audience grows silent at what he has drawn. But Yuzu isn't paying attention to the duel as she is paying to attention to everything else.

When she first saw that puppet of Yuya, she didn't know what to believe. Then, trying to avert her gaze from how this younger version of Yuya is happily playing in a snowball fight, she turned to find four strange people also watching the duel.

There were two girls with similar faces to hers - one with green hair and the other with violet hair - along with Sora in a blue/green jester outfit and a boy with the same face as Yuya's, except with purple and magenta hair and dressed in black.

She can feel her mind spin at what she is seeing. W...what's going on here? And what else is she going to see in this strange world?

But back at the duel, Sen draws three cards and fans them out. Upon seeing them, his nail-like smile stretches, causing people to gasp in surprise.

"This is absolutely _hilarious_!" he cackles, sending two cards to the bottom of his deck. "Hey Ishizu, care to guess who I summoned?"

" _No,"_ is Illusion Oracle's answer, causing Sen to pout.

"You're no fun," he mutters. "But you're always like that anyway."

Seto just grits his teeth at the comment, but no one else sees it.

"So now," says Sen, clearing his throat by spitting a nail onto the ground. "From my hand, I bring forth Overseer of Illusion in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field shrouded in shadows is a boy with the same skin tone as Illusion Oracle with cornsilk color hair that falls to his shoulders and piercing lavender eyes. He also wears a gold collar and diamond shaped earrings and in his hands is a gold winged staff. (1500 ATK)

"Ishizu, meet your brother Marik," says Sen. "And Marik, say 'hi' to your sister, Ishizu!"

Overseer of Illusion blinks before turning to Illusion Oracle. " _I...Ishizu? What...what happened to you?"_

Illusion Oracle gasps as something enters her mind. " _M...Marik? Can it be?"_

Tears form in the Overseer of Illusion's eyes. " _W...what's going on? Why...I'm...no…"_ He places a hand on his head. " _What's with these memories? I'm...I'm a human. No, that's not...Who am I?!"_

"Hmm?" asks Yvonne, dodging a snowball by performing a backflip. "Is this some sort of malfunction to the ARC System or something?"

"I don't think so," says Dawn, turning around. "Ryoken-san did a diagnostic already and things should be working perfectly. Maybe it's the monsters…"

"Well, whatever it is, we need to keep this duel rolling," says Yvonne. "Loves, in formation!"

"Hai!" The puppets cheer as they form snowballs roughly the same shape and size.

"Okay! Ready...aim...fire!"

The four throw their snowballs right at Sen's face before laughing and returning to their snowball fight while Sen wipes the snow off his face.

"Thanks," he mutters before he looks back onto the field. "I'm gonna have to cut this reunion short, so I'll construct the Overlay Network right now!"

A large purple swirling galaxy appears in front of Sen as the two monsters, without warning, are dragged into its center. Then, a bright light rises into the sky as Sen takes a deep breath and begins to chant.

" _When all is lost, a lone figure will emerge from the ashes to save the day! Now, come forth and bring hope to this forsaken land! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Hero of Illusion!"_

Emerging from the portal is a brand new figure, male this time. He has gold hair as bright as the sun and glowing white eyes. They dress in a warrior's outfit of a white tunic, with a green coat on top of that, blue pants and a red flowing cape behind him. His amber eyes scan the field as he pulls out a sword from a scabbard strapped to a belt. Two orbs of light circle their head like a halo. (2000 ATK)

"Whoa!" Serenity gasps, tugging on her brother's arm. "There's a monster that looks just like you, big brother!"

"Really?" asks Mieru, looking at the new Xyz monster on the field then at Joey. "Whaaaat?!"

" _Huh?"_ asks Champion of Illusion, looking around. " _Is it winter already?"_

"No, it's just an Action Duel," Sen answers, averting his gaze from this world's version of Joey Wheeler dressed all in white.

" _Weren't we supposed to be heading off to meet with some Caballeros or something?"_

"Ah, that. We're going on a bit of a detour."

" _All right then. But, huh? Why are we dueling HIkari? And...are we dueling in front of thousands of people?! And…"_ Hero of Illusion yelps when he sees the puppet version of himself with the monocle and top hat. " _Why is there another me out there dressed like I'm going to some crazy rich shindig or something?"_

"I'll explain this later," Sen sighs. "Now, just take a deep breath and let's focus on the duel."

" _Roger that. So who's gonna be getting a taste of my sword today? Hey? Hello? Is anyone there?"_

But Sen's eyes are now on the snowball fight. The children in their masks and costumes throwing snowballs at each other with delighted shrieks and screams, some making snow angels, some just sledding on their back or rolling down the snowy hills without a care in the world...

Instead of the children, in his mind he can see the Illusion Monsters, but they all have different eye colors and wear clothes befitting the weather. That's right...this happened once, didn't it?

And when he sees Mokuba, he can't help but think of seeing himself being pelted with three, four, five snowballs for the first time in his life. He can hear everyone laughing and having fun. These feelings...these memories...he hasn't recalled them in such a long time.

They can't be real, it's not possible that these were something he experienced once.

Yet, he can't help but take a step forward to that scene, to be part of it, to know that he actually was part of something like -

" _Sen! Wake up!"_

Sen blinks as he looks back onto the field. Dawn is looking at him strangely, and so is Hero of Illusion.

"We have to continue," says Dawn. "Come on, time's a-running!"

"Right," says Sen. "Now, I detach one Overlay Unit from Hero of Illusion to Special Summon an 'Illusion' monster from my hand. So now, come forth and shield your allies in this war, Illusion Defender!"

One of Hero of Illusion's Overlay Units shatters as a new monster appears. In appearance, he is a small boy with bushy black hair, wearing forest green armor with silver trim. In his hands is a shield twice his size and the same coloring as his armor along with an eye in its center. Oddly enough, his face looks similar to Mokuba's. (1600 ATK)

"Huh?" says the real Mokuba, turning around to see his armored doppelganger who looks around the field in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. "That's...odd."

"This is coming from a boy who sleeps in a grave!" Yuzu shouts, brandishing her harisen, only for Mieru to help sit her down.

Sen ignores the comment as he looks onto the field. "I activate Illusion Defender's ability and change his attribute to DARK! Now you can't target my monsters with monster effects!"

Illusion Defender's amethyst eyes turn completely black as a similar black aura surrounds his body.

"And one more thing," says Sen. "Hero of Illusion may be a simple Xyz monster, but he's by no means weak! For every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field, he gains an additional 200 attack and defense points!"

"And since you can manipulate your monsters' attributes…" Dawn trails off as she sees Hero of Illusion's stats rise. (2000/1500 -) 2400/1900)

"Attack her face-down monster now!" Sen shouts.

" _CHARGE!"_ Hero of Illusion screams as he races across the field. He raises his sword above his head as the card flips over, revealing a young girl with blond hair tied into cat ears, wearing overalls and a green coat over it. In her left hand is a spade and floating around her are little creatures made of clay. (2000 DEF)

"Not so fast," says Dawn. "The effect of Witchcraft Bystreet activates! The first time a 'Witchcraft' monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, this card helps her get right back up again! So Witchcraft Potiere is safe this round!"

Witchcraft Potiere's eyes water as she's hit with a sword strike from Hero of Illusion, but she isn't destroyed, rather just knocked onto her butt. Hero of Illusion looks guilty as people start booing him.

" _How was I supposed to know that I was gonna hit a little girl?"_ he asks.

"That's the fun of dueling!" says Dawn. "You just _never_ know what you run into!"

"She's right," says Sen. "Now, I play one card face-down and end my turn there."

"All right and...huh?" Dawn looks off into the distance. "Sen...what are those?"

She points past his shoulder. Sen turns around and notices that four statues now decorate the garden of the Palace of Illusion. Each statue bears the likeness of each 'Illusion' monster that he has summoned.

"Oh, those," says Sen, clenching his teeth. "Those are 'Illusion Counters' and they appear every time I Normal or Special Summon an 'Illusion' monster. They give me some nifty effects, you know?"

"I bet they do," says Dawn, drawing her card. "Okay, I'm gonna sacrifice Witchcraft Poterie to summon the one and only dazzling Witchcraft Edel!"

Poterie bows to her opponent before she fades away. Then, with a cheerful cry, the newest Witchcraft monster appears. This new monster is a woman in her 20s, with violet and indigo hair tied in a ponytail along with a crown of sparkles topping it. She wears a purple sleeveless and strapless dress with black trim and a black sash wrapped around the middle with golden sparkles decorating it, long fishnet gloves along with various bracelets and rings on her wrists and fingers. Her feet are adorned with black platform heels and in her hands is a large silver monkey wrench with a ruby clamped between the wrench's jaws. (2000 ATK)

"Edel so early?" asks May. "Dawn's not playing around if she has her favorite monster on the field!"

"She's not fighting this alone," says Dawn. "Now I activate the effect of Witchcraft Edel and offer up a Spell Card in my hand to Special Summon another 'Witchcraft' monster from my hand.

"However, I can circumvent this by using the effect of Witchcraft Bystreet and use _that_ as the requirement for Edel's effect. And with this, I summon the strongest of my Witchcraft girls. Come to the field, Witchcraft Master Verre!

Witchcraft Bystreet vanishes as Witchcraft Edel raises her trusty wrench into the air. Then with a grunt, she slams the ground, causing it to shake as a large glass dome rises into the air before floating next to the purple-haired Witchcraft monster. She looks around the same age as Dawn, with shoulder length cyan hair with violet streaks. The left side of her hair is tied into a ponytail by a white flower. She wears a white dress with thin black straps and a pink ribbon around the waist along with matching white leggings and cyan shoes. Resting by her side is a trident with prongs made of glass and a blue orb in the center. She has a smug smile on her face like a cat who has successfully eaten a cage of finches. (2800 DEF)

Sen laughs at the two monsters on Dawn's field. "Did you not hear what I just said? Hero of Illusion gets stronger for every LIGHT or DARK monster on the field! And you just brought two more monsters to empower him!"

Hero of Illusion chuckles, a smirk on his face as his stats rise again. (2400/1900 -) 2800/2300)

"But I'm not gonna be attacking him," says Dawn. "Witchcraft Edel, go after Illusion Defender with Crystal Crabhammer!"

" _Here we go!"_ says Edel, rushing into battle, not minding the cold as she prepares her wrench for the kill.

"Not so fast," says Sen. "I activate the Trap Card, Illusion Support!"

His face-down card flips, depicting Hero of Illusion grabbing onto the hand of one of his fellow Illusion monsters who has spiky hair colored red, yellow and black.

"When you targeted Illusion Defender for an attack, I can activate this card to shift this target to another 'Illusion' monster I control...like that of Hero of Illusion!"

The Trap glows as Edel's wrench swings straight toward Hero of Illusion's sword. The Xyz Monster grins as he prepares his blade.

"I activate the effect of Witchcraft Verre!" says Dawn. "I reveal as many Spell Cards with different names in my hand and she can increase the stats of a Spellcaster-type monster I control by 1000! I reveal Witchcraft Sabotage, Collaboration and Creation to increase Witchcraft Edel's stats by 3000!"

Sen looks up and gasps when Dawn flips three cards over. Then, Edel grins (2000/2300 -) 5000/5300) as she gives Hero of Illusion a quick kick in-between the legs, watching as her prey drops to his knees before she slams the wrench into his skull.

"I activate the second effect of Illusion Support!" says Sen. "If an 'Illusion' monster should be destroyed, I can offer up this Trap instead."

Illusion Support shatters as Hero of Illusion rubs his head where Witchcraft Edel whacked him with her wrench.

 **(Sen: 5800) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 8000)**

"I'll have to end my turn there," says Dawn. "All right, you're up."

Sen draws his card. "I activate the effect of Palace of Illusion and offer 4 'Illusion Counters' to return one 'Illusion' monster from my graveyard to my deck."

The four statues shatter as Sen takes a card from his graveyard back into his deck.

"Then, I summon Illusion Dragon Priest in Attack Mode!"

In a plume of fire to the left of Hero of Illusion, a new monster appears. He is around the same height and build as Sen, wearing blue robes trimmed with gold. Topping a head of chestnut hair is a tall priest hat with a golden dragon at the front. A golden eye emblem is embroidered on his chest. In his hand is a golden scepter topped with a winged eye. When he opens his eyes, he looks around at the odd landscape.

" _What is this place?"_ he questions. He then notices the snowball fight in the background where one side has decided to build sculptures of soldiers that charge into battle while another person hurls fireballs to melt the ice. " _What type of battle is going on here?"_

"It's a snowball fight, Seth," Sen explains. He pauses and places a hand on his head. _That...that felt like deja vu..did we...did I?_

" _It sounds absolutely childish,"_ Seth snorts, shaking his head. " _What kind of person would enjoy that type of merriment?"_

Just as he asks this, a sharp pain appears in his head, as if someone decided to cut his head open with a scalpel. He drops to his knees, gasping for breath as he looks at his hands. " _W...what is this? What happened to me?"_

"It's…" Sen pauses. Describing this isn't worth the breath it takes to say it. "It's nothing. Just focus on the duel. I'll explain things later."

Seth sighs as he rises to his feet, feeling the headache slowly fade away. " _Right. Now, what do you say we make some heads roll?"_

Sen chuckles, a tear falling down his eye. "Yeah. Let's do it, Seth."

The Illusion duelist clears his throat. "For this turn, I change the attribute of Illusion Dragon Priest to DARK, and by doing so I can offer one 'Illusion' Xyz Monster I control to Chaos Xyz summon an Xyz monster from my Extra Deck that's two ranks higher than the one offered! So now I offer my Rank 4 Hero of Illusion into the Overlay Network!"

Seth's blue eyes darken to the color of shadows and the gold jewelery on his body darkens to a bronze color as he points his staff to the ground, conjuring a black swirling portal. Then, Hero of Illusion jumps into a portal as black and white magic rises into the sky, shimmering with the aurora borealis.

" _Winner of countless battles! Bring your skills once more into the battlefield! Rank 6! Xyz Summon! Champion of Illusion!"_

Emerging from the portal is a new monster, around the same height as Illusion Defender, dressed in a blue tunic, cream pants and red cape with the same eye emblem. In his hand, he wields a scepter made of oak and topped with a diamond. His most defining trait, however, is his hair. It stands up, making him resemble a starfish, colored red and black with yellow bangs framing his youthful face. His amethyst eyes showed innocence but also power within them while two yellow orbs circled him like planets. (2400 ATK)

"Eh?!" asks May, shielding herself with a black parasol from a barrage of snowballs. "Yugi? Is that you?!"

Champion of Illusion stares at the vampire before tilting his head.

" _Do I...know you?"_ he asks.

"No, but I know this world's version of you. Last I check, I think you and your little 'boyfriend' were off having some sort of 'spiritual journey' but were coming back just in time for the festivities."

Champion of Illusion blinks. " _Boyfriend?"_

"Oh right. I suppose you're into girls or something. That's not important, moving on!" May closes her umbrella and swipes it onto the ground. A wave of snow rises from her feet and chases after Brendan who exclaims, "No fair!"

"Right," says Sen, briefly turning to see two new statues in front of Palace of Illusion. "Now, I activate Champion of Illusion's effect! For every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field, your monsters lose 400 attack and defense points! I count five, so that's a total of 2000 points!"

Champion of Illusion slams the end of his staff onto the snowy field, a shockwave striking Dawn's Witchcraft monsters and causing them to groan. (Witchcraft Edel: 2000/2300 -) 0/300, Witchcraft Master Verre: 1000/2800 -) 0/800)

"Even with their stats down, I can still use Master Verre's effect!" says Dawn.

"Oh really?" says Sen. "Well, let me tell you that your little plan is gonna backfire! I play the Spell Card, Illusion Backlash!"

He slaps the card onto the field, depicting a comical sight of Illusion Dragon Priest studying a scroll and a barrier erected around him...while Hero of Illusion is knocked unconscious, presumably trying to scare said priest. When Seth looks at the image, all he can do is just tilt his head, as if he cannot imagine him doing such a thing.

"Since I control more monsters than you, I can negate the effects of all face-up monsters you control this turn!" says Sen with a nail-filled grin. How's that?"

Witchcraft Edel and Master Verre hug each other tight, fear in their eyes as Sen relishes how much fun he will have in attacking them.

"Now Champion of Illusion! Attack Edel!"

Champion of Illusion raises his staff into the air and chants a spell underneath his breath. But just as he does so, Dawn looks down a few feet from her where an Action Card rests on a rock. She races towards it and grabs it just as Champion of Illusion lowers his wand.

"Not so fast!" says Dawn. "I activate the Action Spell called Blind Blizzard!"

She plays the Spell Card, showing gusts of green wind and three snowflakes. Then, a flurry of snow blinds Champion of Illusion, causing him to stumble back onto Sen's field.

"This card ends the Battle Phase, meaning that I just put your attack on ice!" Dawn giggles. "Get it? 'On ice'? Because we're in an icy Action Field?"

When no one laughs alongside her, Dawn sighs. "Well, I guess I found out I'm not good at comedy."

"We still love you, Princess Morning Glory!" Puppet Yuto shouts before he's pelted with snowballs.

"Thank you," says Dawn. "Now, it's my turn. I draw!"

She looks at the card in her hand and smiles.

"How lovely!" she shouts, jumping around. "Okay, for this, I'm gonna place Witchcraft Master Verre in Attack Mode!"

Witchcraft Master Verre looks in confusion as she's kicked out of her chair and now stands up, pointing her trident at Sen's monsters. (0 ATK)

"And then I activate her special effect! I discard a Spell Card from my hand and I negate the effects of all face-up monsters you control this turn! So I send Witchcraft Creation to the grave to create a breakthrough! And last I checked, Illusion Defender just protects you from _targeting_ monsters with monster effects."

"Wait, what?!" Sen gasps.

Witchcraft Master Verre's cat-smile returns as she waves her weapon towards Sen's monsters who all groan in pain. Meanwhile, Witchcraft Edel and Master Verre share a high-five as their stats return to normal. (Witchcraft Edel: 0/300 -) 2000/2300, Witchcraft Verre: 0/800 -) 1000/2800)

"I'm not stopping there," Dawn continues. "I play the Spell Card known as Magicians Unite!"

A new Spell Card appears, depicting two hooded mages crossing their wands in front of the Spellbinding Circle.

"I need two Spellcaster-type monsters in Attack Mode for this to activate. Then, I can select one and increase their attack score to 3000. However, it'll be the only monster that can attack this turn.

"So, care to guess who I'm choosing?"

Witchcraft Edel and Master Verre lift their weapons into the air, imitating the mages on the Spell Card as Witchcraft Edel's stats rise. (2000 -) 3000 ATK)

"So what?" asks Sen, darting his eyes back and forth. "At the very least, even if you destroy Illusion Defender, you'll only do 1400 points of damage. Come next turn, I'll have my monsters attack you! You'll see!"

"Really now?" asks Dawn, her smile mimicking the one pm Master Verre's face. "Well, maybe it's time for you to show how Witchcraft monsters work together. I play...Witchcraft Collaboration!"

Dawn plays another Spell Card, depicting Witchcraft Master Verre alongside another Witchcraft monster with red hair. The two raise their weapons as they work on mixing floating glass orbs and plumes of fire together.

"I select one 'Witchcraft' monster on the field and, not only are they allowed to attack twice this turn, but you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step! So even if you were going to go after an Action Spell, you can't play it!"

Edel snickers before unleashing a loud booming laugh as she lifts her head into the sky. " _It's time! It's time! IT'S EDEL TIME!"_

"Indeed it is!" Dawn giggles. "Go Witchcraft Edel. Attack Illusion Defender and Champion of Illusion!"

" _Let's break it down!"_ Edel states, charging at the two, a maniacal glint in her eye as Defender of the Illusion raises his shield to soften the blow. Unfortunately, two smacks of the wrench later, and both monsters are destroyed.

But instead of crying out, Sen just silently watches as a shield and staff land on the snow in front of him before they fade away into pixels.

 **(Sen: 3800) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 8000)**

"You know," says Dawn, tilting her head like a bird. "This is an _Action_ Duel. And so far, you haven't been acting! Well? What's wrong with you?"

Sen just stays silent, images flashing through his mind of Illusion Defender, the last time that he and the _real_ Illusion Defender interacted…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Everything was collapsing all around them._

 _Everyone had tried to fight back the destruction, but each and every one of them had failed. It was hard to remember that each and every single person unleashed their power, but had fallen in the end. Some alone, some together, but they were all dead._

 _They were the only ones left._

 _Sen unleashed as much magic as he had within him, all so Illusion Defender could make it. That boy, the boy whose name that Sen cannot mention without a lifetime of memories crushing him, was going to make it._

 _He had to make it._

" _It can only take one of us," Sen said. "Please, go. Save yourself."_

 _Illusion Defender nodded his head as he took a few steps forward. Tears fell down his eyes before he grabbed onto Sen's hand._

" _Wha…"_

 _Illusion Defender shook his head. "I'm sorry."_

 _Then, Sen felt like he was floating for a few seconds as he was hurled into the portal into the darkness and the last thing he saw before he fell…_

 _Was the image of his brother waving good-bye before the light consumed him._

" _Goodbye," Illusion Defender whispered, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I love you."_

 _And the only thing Sen could do as he fell was scream..._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And scream and scream and _scream…_

A large, primal roar escapes Sen's throat as the entire landscape of snow and ice starts to glitch out like static. The ground starts to shake as everyone looks in a panic.

"Whoa!" says Yvonne, landing on her butt. "What in the name of?"

Back in the audience, Seto can feel a migraine forming, tears flowing down his eyes as he sees into that specific memory, the _last_ memory Sen had of his old life before he crash-landed within the Wastelands of the Nightmare Realm, lying there amongst discarded branches of previous worlds until he was…"repurposed" as Shirobara said.

And the memories after that were the long days, weeks, months that it took for him to regain any sense of his former self, adjusting to the new body he had been given, the fact that he was now bound to an ancient being that could transform a broken body into a doll-like form like it is simple surgery, the fact that everything of his past life was now considered obsolete.

In that one move, Dawn had just brought back a flood of feelings that Sen wanted to suppress.

And she also brought about a feeling of absolute _hatred_ for the little bitch who makes him feel this way.

The Action Field starts to glitch, changing the breathtaking aurora borealis to a strange mismatched black and white space of swirling colors. Witchcraft Edel and Master Verre look in confusion all while Illusion Dragon Priest looks like he's also suffering from whatever has affected Sen, tears flowing down his eyes as cracks form around his face.

"Dawn!" Yusaku shouts. "No!"

Dawn feels the ground disappear from beneath her feet as a large wave of light begins to descend onto the Action Field, covering everyone in it. Fortunately, Witchcraft Edel brings her wrench out toward the blue-haired duelist, and she grabs onto it before staring at Sen.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Kaibaman, are...are you okay? Look, we can stop the duel right now if you're not doing all - "

She dodges a stray lightning bolt that would have knocked her unconscious. At this point, everyone else that is on stage has taken notice of the situation and stopped their snowball fight. Yvonne holds her puppets close, while May prepares her parasol for any unseen invaders.

"Okay?" Sen hisses. "Did you just ask me if I was _okay_?!"

He starts laughing, tears flowing down the right side of his face as he lets out a pitiful laugh.

"Of course I'm okay! I mean, look at the smile on my face! Why would someone like me _not_ be okay?"

Sen grits his teeth, the nails combined with the tears make him look like a twisted clown parading as a heroic figure, causing the figures who were playing in the snow to look and whisper in curiosity and horror. Fine, let these people make their comments. He's heard them all before.

Besides, none of them know what it's like to be him.

"I was going to make this fun," Sen chuckles. "But now, all I want to do is eat you up, you little bitch! I'm going to tear through your flesh like it's candy floss! Chomp on your bones and chew like them like milk candies. Then, and only then will I finally have rest from these memories that you brought back into the surface!" Sen's entire demeanor changes as he snarls, "I am gonna KILL YOU!"

Dawn doesn't look frightened at the threat. Instead, a cruel smile like that of Master Verre's forms again as the landscape now becomes a fusion of the Snow Palace and the swirling mass of light and shadows replacing the aurora borealis and night sky.

"I'd like to see you try," she says, rolling her shoulder, slightly exposing the stitches that keep her arm attached to it. She brings her hands together and cracks her knuckles. "It's your move, Kaibaman. From one repurposed soul to another, I'm ready to take any pain you want to dish out at me."

At this, her smile stretches out, making her resemble a harsh queen of winter than an elegant princess of snow. Sen cackles in reply, all while his lone monster has stopped resisting and stands up, black eyes glazed over while he waits for his master's commands.

"It's my turn then," says Sen, drawing his card. "Get ready to see sparks fly, princess!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are you sure your friends are coming?"

"I'm sure. They said they might be running a bit late, though."

Ayu pouts as she looks around Central Park. She sees plenty of people here today, walking, running, flying kites, playing catch with their friends or their pet dogs, but she doesn't see Yuya, Yuzu or whoever Misty is supposed to meet.

The thought of both Yuya and Yuzu missing makes her sad. She honestly has no idea what to do now. All she knows is that Yuya and Yuzu are somewhere, afraid, alone, crying for help and without anyone knowing where they were.

If only Yuzu didn't just say "It's nothing" back at You Show Duel School. In fact, it seems as if Yuzu is hiding a lot of things these days…

Noticing how Ayu is lost in her thoughts, Misty turns to her and pats her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your friends."

Ayu perks up slightly, not wanting to show how worried she is in front of this nice lady. "It's okay. I know they're okay. They just have to be."

"You seem to idolize them."

"Of course I do!" Ayu says. "That's why I have to find them!"

"Maybe I can ask my friends to help me out. Can you tell me what they look like?"

"Yuya has green and red hair like a strawberry and a pendulum hanging around his heart. And Yuzu has...Yuzu!"

Ayu points to someone walk past them, wearing a cloak. But the second the cloaked person locks eyes with Ayu, she knows that the person is Yuzu, no doubt about it.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Ayu shouts. "It's me, Ayu!"

The person freezes as Ayu approaches them. And then, they start to run.

"Wait! Yuzu!" Ayu exclaims, chasing after the cloaked person with Yuzu's face. "Wait for me!"

"Ayu, wait!" says Misty. "Come back!"

But Ayu continues to run, eyes only on the person's brown cloak as she passes by people on their cellphones, carrying grocery bags, eating ice cream or drinking water, and follows them into an alleyway. The person looks around, all while Ayu pants for breath.

"I've found you!" says Ayu. "Yuzu-san...please tell me what's wrong!"

"...I'm not Yuzu," the person says, turning their face away.

"No, you're Yuzu!" Ayu exclaims. "I know that face; it's Yuzu's face!"

"You're mistaken," the person exclaims, voice trembling. "My name isn't Yuzu!"

Something is wrong. Ayu can feel the air become thick as her father's homemade custard. It's suffocating her as she tries to make sense of what she is seeing.

The person in front of her...they have Yuzu's face. But they say that they _aren't_ Yuzu?

If this person isn't Yuzu, who are they? And if this isn't Yuzu, where is she?

Just before Ayu can speak again, someone grabs her from behind and something cold and metallic is pressed against her neck.

A knife.

"H...help!" Ayu cries, struggling to break free. "Yuzu! YUZU!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" The knife-wielder barks, causing Ayu to whimper. "Now, that crazy puppeteer bitch had a lot of fun slicing up most of our fellow Academia students. I wonder what it feels like if I did it to _you_."

Ayu lifts her head up, seeing that her potential killer is someone wearing a silver helm that obscures their eyes. There is a gold gem in the center of the helm, and they're wearing some sort of military uniform, colored blue.

The person looks at his prey and sneers at the girl, his smile stretched out and distorted like a clown's reflection in a Funhouse mirror.

"Hey, don't worry sweetie," the person coos, although there is no concern in their voice. "I have you to thank for bringing us to Celina here. If you weren't shouting out 'Zuzu! Zuzu!' or whatever, I and my boys would be running across this shitty town all night!"

"It's not 'Zuzu', it's 'Yuzu'!" Ayu snaps, only for the person to press the knife deeper into her neck.

"It's whatever I want to call it!" The man shouts. "Now hold still and I promise you that this will be swift."

Tears fill Ayu's eyes as she looks at Not-Yuzu/Celina, asking, praying, hoping, pleading, _begging_ , that they'll come and save her…

But that person is paralyzed, unable to do anything even as Ayu stretches a hand out and tears fall down her gold eyes.

"Save me…" Ayu whimpers. "M...Misty…save…"

Then, the person runs the knife through Ayu Ayukawa's neck.

And the last thing Ayu sees as her body hits the floor, blood trickling around her body and before everything turns black is Not-Yuzu staring at her with those eyes... indifferent, without pity, without mercy, before turning away.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What just happened back there?" asks Yvonne.

May shrugs her shoulders as she begins counting who is with them. One second, everyone is playing in the snow. Next, a large wave of light crashed down on them, making them sit in a strange white and black shifting realm of snow and illusions while Dawn and Sen continue their duel. Both of the competitors have sadistic smiles on their faces, ready to relish in this fight.

"Are you okay?" asks Yvonne's faithful puppets, assessing any injuries that might be on her body. Yvonne shakes her head.

"I'm more worried about you guys," she says, hugging her dolls. "But still...I don't think this was what the ARC system is supposed to do."

"What do we do now?" asks Brendan, squinting through his white contacts. How can one see in these things anyway?

"Well, judging by how we're stuck in some weird inter-dimensional rift until the duel is done, I say we watch," Yvonne suggests. "Although, I kinda feel bad for Kaibaman."

"And why's that?" Yusho asks awkwardly, noticing how the children who were once playing in the snow are sitting cross-legged as if they are young children listening to a woman reading them a story.

"Because Dawn's deciding not to hold back," May answers, opening her umbrella to shade herself. "And once she's at that state, there's nothing that can be done to stop her." She pauses. "Hey, are the cameras picking up any of this?"

"I think they are," says Yvonne, lifting her head back. "I wonder…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back at the arena, there is a silence as a large white and black swirling dome has replaced the winter evening scene that was the Action Duel. Fortunately, the audience is able to peer through this strange veil of light and darkness, but not everyone is excited or anxious as to what is to come.

"Does this usually happen where you come from?" Kaiba asks his gold wearing counterpart.

"What's with him?" asks Mieru, peering through her crystal apple. All she can see within it is a swirling black fog. "I can't...I can't see anything in him."

"Because he doesn't _want_ anyone to know the sad truth about him," Seto sighs. "Mieru, remember what Shirobara said about him being 'repurposed'?"

"You mean how he's really a wooden zombie?"

"It's more complicated than that," Seto explains. "The person who revived him...well, I can't really call him a person, but the 'entity' that revived him couldn't fully give him a new body without altering significant changes in his mind. Sen had already lost many of his memories when he was 'repurposed', but he's been slowly regaining them and the revelation of his past has frightened him. Not only is he near-immortal as long as that entity has Sen's soul, but now he's stuck with a past that he can never fully recover."

"And that thing with his Duel Monsters?" asks Yuzu.

"They're all remnants of people from his world," Seto answers, shaking his head. "They were also 'repurposed' but their mental states are even worse. They are in a state of limbo, unable to fully register that they're Duel Monster cards. They have some memories and the names of the people they were before, but there's always some sort of 'reset' in their minds that makes them forget every learning the truth. In essence, Sen gets to remember even if he doesn't want to, while the Illusion monsters are just illusions; they aren't 'real'. They're just projections of people Sen can never be with."

"That's horrible," Yuzu whispers after a long pause.

Seto just nods his head. "It is."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"It's time for me to bring forth another traveler of Illusions," says Sen, his voice cold and devoid of playfulness. "I play the Spell Card, Illusion Image!"

He plays his card, depicting a person that looks similar to Champion of Illusion but older and with crimson eyes, summoning a large teal dragon into battle.

"With this card is in play, I get to Special Summon an 'Illusion' monster from my hand with its effects negated, but it must go back to my hand at the end of the turn. So for this, I summon Raconteur of Illusion."

In a flurry of snow, or rather sheets of paper, a new monster appears. He is a boy, around the same age of Illusion Defender with violet hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a white tunic. Draped over his body is a large cape that resembles the pages of a book, and strapped to his side is a large satchel filled with books with covers of the rainbow. (1200 DEF)

" _Mm…"_ Raconteur yawns. " _Is it morning already, big brother?"_

"Go back to sleep, Leon," Sen whispers. "This is nothing more than a dream."

" _Okay…"_ Raconteur starts nodding back to sleep, his black eyes slowly closing.

"Raconteur…" Dawn whispers.

"A storyteller," Sen explains. "Leon here used to have a deck based on fairy tales."

"Really? How lovely! Did he ever read the Brothers Grimm or perhaps the works of Andrew Lang? Ooh, perhaps he also delved into other stories from like the one of Urashima Taro or - "

"Since that was a Special Summon, I still can Normal Summon," Sen interrupts, slapping a card onto the field. "Next, I summon Chronicler of Illusion!"

Appearing next to Raconteur of Illusion, is a girl with long blond hair, wearing a simple tan dress and wielding a scroll in one hand and a feather quill in the other. She adjusts her glasses before scanning the field. (1200 ATK)

" _This is odd…"_ She notes, turning around. " _Definitely a great place to do research…"_

"Now's not the time, Rebecca," says Sen, causing Dawn to gasp at the name. Although no one notices it. "It's time to unleash the Overlay Network!

The black swirling Overlay Network appears as both Raconteur and Chronicler gulp upon seeing it. Then, Chronicler takes her hand out towards Raconteur before they jump in. Sen glares at Dawn as he chants.

" _Lost soul who fell into slumber, awaken and let your dreams become reality! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Lead us to the land of dreams, Reveur of Illusion!"_

A large beam of light fills the arena before the newest monster appears. It is a young boy that could be mistaken for Seto Kaiba except they wear white and have teal hair and grey eyes. His robes are decorated with silver trim that looks similar to clouds at the hem and stars on the long sleeves. A halo of stars decorates his head while two yellow Overlay Units spin around him. (1800 ATK)

"Dreamer…" Dawn whispers, briefly seeing a younger version of Yusaku in Reveur's place. "How...sweet."

" _Ah…"_ Reveur yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " _Am I dreaming again? Am I in...that world?"_

"No, Noah," Sen whispers. "You're far away from that prison. You can dream your sweet dreams without anyone to wake you up from them."

" _Okay…"_ Reveur answers sleepily.

"You seem to care about these guys," Dawn notes, seeing that more and more statues have appeared in the Palace of Illusion. They seem so lifelike; perhaps they can be used for a large game of chess if Sen chose to play it.

"Doesn't a duelist care for the cards in their deck?" Sen muses. "I can see that you care for your monsters, so let me bring them back into your loving arms! I detach an Overlay Unit from Reveur of Illusion and he returns all cards on the field except those with 'Illusion' in their names back into their duelists' hand. So say goodbye, witches!"

One of Reveur's Overlay Units shatters as Revuer opens his eyes. Then, a large gust of wind blows across the field as Dawn's Witchcraft monsters and Witchcraft Bystreet jump back into her hand.

"And what's next?" asks Dawn. "You're going to attack me directly or something?"

"I can't," says Sen. "If I use Reveur's effect, I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn. So I'll offer up the four 'Illusion Counters' that my Palace of Illusion collected so I can obtain a card for every two that were sacrificed."

The four statues shatter as Sen draws two more cards. However, upon seeing them, he frowns.

"I end my turn here," he says, slipping a card face-down. "Your move."

 _This is bad._ Dawn thinks, drawing a card. _I'm stuck in a strange Action Field that's part winter wonderland and part astral nightmare and I can't summon Edel or Master Verre and Poterie's effect is useless since she's the only Witchcraft monster in my graveyard! I don't have anything good in my…_

She blinks as she sees the card she has drawn.

 _Hey! This is Yusaku's card...I think I know what to do now!_

"My turn starts here," says Dawn. "First, I play the Spell Card Witchcraft Creation!"

She plays her card, showing Witchcraft Poterie alongside another Witchcraft monster with light pink hair in a ponytail, the tip resembling a paintbrush. Poterie looks in awe that her clay golems are floating about, now painted in bright colors thanks to the painter.

"This card allows me to take a 'Witchcraft' monster into my hand, but I won't be playing it right now. Instead, I'll play one face-down monster and end it there."

"I don't know what you're playing, but it's no use!" says Sen, drawing his card. "First, I activate my face-down card, Illusion of Dark Temptation!"

His card flips over, revealing Champion of Illusion slowly walking towards a scepter with a black crystal, eyes glazed over.

"Think of this as the 'Illusion' version of Call of the Haunted," Sen begins. "But if I use this card, the monster's attribute is permanently DARK for as long as the card is on the field. But that's exactly what I need because now I bring back Chronicler of Illusion to record this madness!"

The Trap Card glows as the blond-haired bookkeeper returns, blue eyes darkening behind her glasses. (1200 ATK)

"Chronicler of Illusion's effect activates," Sen continues. "For every 'Illusion' card in my graveyard, she gains 300 attack and defense points. And there are seven of them having an eternal rest!"

Chronicler of Illusion writes seven tic marks on her scroll as her stats rise. (1200/800 -) 3300/2900)

"And I'm not done. Now I'll Normal Summon the sharpshooter Hunter of Illusion!"

The sound of a gunshot fires as the next Illusion monster appears, riding a horse the color of shadows. He wears a simple forest green tunic with a brown cloak covering him, and he wields a large hunting rifle in his hands. His brown hair is formed into a crew cut shaped into a point on top. (1700 ATK)

"All right, Tristan," says Sen. "I think it's time for you to take aim at my monster."

" _Roger that,"_ says Hunter of Illusion, brown eyes turning black. " _Now, let's see what we got today."_

"Even if my monster is destroyed, I'm not losing any lifepoints," says Dawn, clenching her free hand into a fist. "I don't know what your big deal is, but I'm not losing in front of all of these people. And I'm not losing in front of my brother! I won't lose!"

"I say you're jumping to the Island of Conclusions, princess," Sen sneers, showing another card in his hand. "I play the Spell, Illusion Synchronize!"

A new Spell Card emerges, this one showing the image of Illusion Defender with a spectral image of Reveur of Illusion overlapped with the black haired shield wielder.

"When this card is on the field, I choose two 'Illusion' monsters of the same type and attribute. Then, I can have one of my 'Illusion' monsters obtain the effect of the other. For this, I choose both DARK Warrior-type monsters Chronicler of Illusion and Hunter of Illusion and let Hunter of Illusion gain the power of Chronicler!"

The card flows as Chronicler of Illusion suddenly slumps over, an orb of light escaping her mouth before it flies into Hunter of Illusion's body. Hunter of Illusion gasps before the image of Chronicler of Illusion hovers above his head.

"So that means Tristan there gains an additional 300 Attack and Defense points for every 'Illusion' card in your hand...and with Illusion Synchronize, that means there are now eight cards inside. But wait…" Dawn laughs. "Even with that boost, your monster still can't inflict damage! My monster is face-down, remember?"

"I remembered, but you just didn't know that the DARK effect of Hunter of Illusion allows him to inflict piercing damage on any face-down monster he battles."

Dawn stops laughing. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"You heard me!" Sen snarls, spitting another nail onto the ground. "Hunter of Illusion, destroy that face-down monster with Shadow Bullet!"

Hunter of Illusion prepares his weapon, one eye closed before he fires. (1700/1500 -) 4100/3900) Dawn's card flips over, revealing a young boy in an orange shirt and cream colored pants, a dark red shawl draped over his shoulders and a saffron colored turban wrapped around his head where tufts of brown hair pokes out. In the boy's hands is a red double flute. (1500 DEF)

"You activated the effect of Apprentice Piper," says Dawn. "When he gets flipped, I get to Special Summon a monster from my hand.

"And when he gets destroyed, I get to _also_ summon a monster from my hand. So, for this turn, I'll return Witchcraft Edel to her rightful place and then add my newly added Witchcraft Haine whose fine sewing skills will leave you in stitches!" She giggles. "Get it? Get it?"

"BOO!" says Brendan, giving her a thumbs-down, only for May to smack him over the head.

Meanwhile, Apprentice Piper plays two or three notes before he is destroyed by the bullet as Dawn plays Witchcraft Edel (2000 ATK) and a new Witchcraft Monster in a leather ensemble of a long coat, pants and a matching pillbox hat covering long grey hair streaked with blue and gold. Floating around this Witchcraft monster are six large needles. (2400 ATK)

 **(Sen: 3800) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 5600)**

"They won't be on the field for long," says Sen. "Reveur of Illusion, awaken them with your ability!"

Reveur's last Overlay Unit shatters as Dawn grabs one of Haine's needles and runs towards the forest with Sen chasing after her. Dawn's eyes search the field before she notices a card stuck to a tree. Perfect.

Dawn sticks the needle onto the snow and leaps forward, using her strength to propel her towards the card just as Reveur of Illusion summons another gust of wind that threatens to hurl Dawn's monsters into her hands. Dawn grabs the card and looks at it, all while clinging onto the tree.'

"I activate the Action Spell, Winter Veil!" she says. "Now I can have my monsters be immune to the effects of your monsters this turn, but I have to sacrifice 1000 lifepoints for every monster I wish to save!"

A Spell Card depicting a black stick figure with three snowflakes over his head appears as Dawn watches as she loses 2000 lifepoints and three matching snowflakes appear before Witchcraft Edel and Haine.

 **(Sen: 3800) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 3600)**

"That's a big gamble," Ryoken observes, nodding his head. "Especially since these are two of her more powerful monsters. Although," he eyes Yusaku. "When did you give that Apprentice Piper to Princess Morning Glory?"

"I found it in my coat, to be honest," says Yusaku. "I thought it would come in luck."

"Such a sweet older brother you are," Ryoken whispers, placing a kiss on Yusaku's head. If Dawn was here to see this, she'd be swooning over how cute it is.

But Dawn isn't focused on that at all. Instead, she watches as Sen places a card face-down before drawing a card.

"All right then," she says, jumping off of the tree and into the snow. "I play Witchcraft Bystreet once again!"

The Continuous Spell of the street with the strange magic shops appears again.

"And then, I'll activate the effect of Witchcraft Haine! I discard one Spell Card from my hand and I get to destroy one card you control. And to make sure we don't have a repeat of your last turn, I think it's time that your Chronicler starts writing her will!"

"Wait," says Sen. "You have Witchcraft Bystreet on the field; aren't you going to use that as an offering?"

"Not this time!" says Dawn, slipping a card into her Duel Disk. "So whatever you have planned on the field, you can forget it!"

 _Damn it!_ Sen thinks. _Illusion Prophecy can't destroy her because of that stupid Bystreet card!_

Witchcraft Haine takes a deep breath before she points her needles at Chronicler of Illusion. Seconds later, the needles zip into the air before they skewer the Illusion monster, pinning her towards a tree before they shatter.

Dawn lets out a haughty laugh as Witchcraft Haine and Edel spot their targets.

"Here we go again," she says. "Witchcraft Edel, send Reveur off to Dreamland! And Witchcraft Haine, I think it's time you give Hunter of Illusion some sewing lessons!"

" _This is bad!"_ Hunter of Illusion comments. " _Hey, do something!"_

Sen looks around, but he can't see any Action Cards. Then, he notices one sitting on a snow covered log and races towards it…

Or he would have, if he isn't pelted in the face with a very heavy snowball.

Sen snarls as he wipes the snow off of his face, and finds that there is a rock in his hand.

"You BITCH!" he snarls, crushing the rock before he charges towards Dawn, who now has the Action Card in her hand, sitting on the log all while blowing a kiss at her opponent. "I am gonna kill you all KINDS OF DEAD!"

"I'd like to see you try," Dawn teases as she runs off. "Edel, Haine, get them!"

Edel and Haine nod their heads as they swing their weapons at their targets, shattering them like they are made of glass. Sen ignores this as he continues to chase after the perky, white-dressed maiden across the field.

 **(Sen: 2900) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 3600)**

"Reveur of Illusion's effect activates!" says Sen. "When he's destroyed, I get to summon an 'Illusion' monster from my deck and have its attributes considered both LIGHT and DARK! For this, I summon Illusion Healer onto the field in Defense Mode!"

With a sigh and the smell of lavender, the newest monster appears. She has short brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and wears a white cloak with red trim. In her hands is a wooden staff curled like a shepherd's crook. (1800 DEF)

" _Huh?"_ Illusion Healer says, looking around. " _W...why am I in this outfit? What's going on?!"_

"Talk later, focus on the duel!" Sen snaps, growing impatient. "End this turn, girl!"

"Fine, fine," says Dawn, slipping a card into her Duel Disk. "Now, run, run run as fast you can! You can't catch me, silly Illusion man! Because now that I have two face-up 'Illusion' monsters on the field, I get to return a few 'Witchcraft' Spells in my graveyard back to my hand. And I have three of them!"

She lets out a whoop as she slides down a snowy slope, taking three cards back into her hand, all while Sen feels his anger rise. This bitch has the gall to unleash those memories and now she's taunting him?

He can't wait to roast her on an open fire.

"My draw!" he says, drawing his card. "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory that stupid Bystreet of yours!"

A large tornado blows across the field, striking Dawn's only face-up Spell Card on the field. Dawn just giggles as she sees a large slab of bark on the snow. She hops onto it and begins surfing downhill.

"WHEE!" she says, arms spread out as she waves to the audience. "Look at me, everyone! I'm a Celebrity Duelist everyone!"

"That's funny 'cause it's kinda true!" Takeru laughs. Specter, on the other hand, just rolls his eyes.

"You won't be laughing long," Sen growls. "I activate the effect of Illusion Healer; I'm using her DARK attribute ability to revive a LIGHT or DARK 'Illusion' monster from my graveyard. And if it happens to be an Xyz Monster, I can attach a card from the graveyard as an Xyz Material!"

" _Come back to us, brave champion!"_ Illusion Healer chants, clasping her hands in prayer. " _And help bring light onto the field once more!"_

A pillar of light appears by her side as Champion of Illusion rises onto the field, a single orb rising above his head as he plants his staff onto the ground. (2400 ATK)

" _This is unfortunate,"_ Witchcraft Haine mutters as her stats drop. (2400/2000 -) 400/0)

" _Not this bozo again!"_ Witchcraft Edel snarls. (2000/2300 -) 0/300)

"Don't worry ladies," Sen grins. "Champion of Illusion isn't staying long!"

 _Oh no..._ Dawn states, reaching the bottom of the hill. _He's gonna use Illusion Dragon Priest's effect to…_

"Illusion Dragon Priest!" Sen commands. "I offer up Champion of Illusion to bring forth the ruler of the Illusion Kingdom! Unleash your dark might upon the field!"

With a roar, Illusion Dragon Priest raises his staff into the air as a dark plume of fire rises beneath Champion of Illusion's feet. The Champion lets out a cry of pain as Sen chants once more.

" _Grand ruler of the Illusion Kingdom, grant us your strength in this unholy land! Combine the powers of Light and Darkness once more! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Monarch of Illusion!"_

Within the dark plume of fire, a pair of glowing eyes emerges, along with a shimmering eye on the middle of what would have been Champion of Illusion's forehead. Dawn turns her gaze away as everyone in the audience stares at the new figure that could have been an older Champion of Illusion.

However, after some time has passed, many of them can see that there are some differences between the Champion and the Monarch.

First, while Monarch of Illusion has the same tri-colored hair as Champion of Illusion, there are three additional lightning bolt bangs that rose up. Second, instead of having the eye color of amethysts, his eyes are the color of rubies. Third, his weapon is a fancier scepter that has two orbs, one black and one white, floating around it. And fourth, his outfit has gold trim and a purple cape instead of the red one that Champion of Illusion wears. Two orbs circle him as he points his scepter at Dawn's monsters (who are happy to have their stats back to normal). (3000 ATK)

Monarch of Illusion turns towards Sen. " _So…"_ he says. " _Another battle, my lord?"_

"I guess you can say that," Sen mutters, an image of an ancient stone tablet flashing in his mind briefly. No, he's not going to remind himself of _that_ travesty.

"No way," May gasps. "He's got an Illusion version of that Pharaoh, too?"

"Ooh," Yvonne notes. "I think he looks better that way instead of all of those bandages."

"Monarch of Illusion's effect activates," says Sen. "When he's successfully Xyz Summoned, he destroys every single card on the field that doesn't have the word 'Illusion' in it. And since Witchcraft Bystreet is gone, your monsters will be screaming 'Oh, what a world!' when I'm done with them!"

" _Begone, witches!"_ Monarch of Illusion growls. " _Illusion Storm!"_

The Xyz Monster raises his scepter into the air as a concentrated beam of light and dark magic strikes both of Dawn's monsters, causing them to shatter and leave her field empty.

"Uh oh…" she says.

"Indeed," Sen purrs, relishing the horror on Dawn's face. "Illusion Dragon Priest, Monarch of Illusion...attack directly!"

Both monsters cross their scepters together as a fiery mass of energy forms above their heads, causing a massive heat wave to melt some of the ice. Then, it fires straight at Dawn, who turns around and shows her Action Card.

"I activate the Action Card, Ice Wall! Now for every Spell Card that I Banish from my graveyard, I can deflect 1000 points of damage that I take this turn. And it's a good thing I played all those Action Cards, because I'll use those two and my destroyed Witchcraft Bystreet to negate 3000 points of damage!"

An Action Card of a large wall made of ice appears as Dawn ejects three cards from her graveyard. She hurls them towards the dual attack, causing it to slightly weaken. What remains of the attack strikes her down, hurling her towards a frozen lake, flat on her stomach.

 **(Sen: 2900) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 1900)**

"On thin ice," Dawn notes, seeing the ice crack underneath her. "Hah...how funny."

The cracks spread before she suddenly sinks underneath the lake, causing the audience to gasp.

"Dawn!" Yusaku screams, now frantically trying to get out of his seat to help his sister. It takes the combined strength of Takeru and Specter to immobilize him before he decides to go all "Storm Access" to save her.

Underneath the water, Dawn groans as she feels the icy water chill her to the bone. If there's one thing about being repurposed, it's that she doesn't have to worry about death by drowning.

Still, this isn't the way she wants the duel to end.

Something passes her eye. An Action Card. She takes it into her hand before she looks up and sees a patch of light above her head. Holding her breath, she kicks her feet as she swims towards the top before gasping for air and crawling out of the ice, flat on her stomach.

"Not bad," she states, not caring that she's wet from head to toe. "But I think that's all you got, huh?"

"Not exactly," says Sen. "I may end my turn but Illusion Healer's effect activates! Her LIGHT ability allows me to gain 1000 lifepoints during each of my end phases! Do it, Téa!"

Illusion Healer raises her staff into the air as a shower of light rains down on Sen.

 **(Sen: 3900) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 1900)**

Dawn slowly crawls out of the ice, breathing heavily. Another benefit of being repurposed? Never having to feel sick.

"That's it," she says, drawing a card. "Time for me to get serious! I activate the effect of Witchcraft Sabotage!"

She plays her Spell Card, depicting a sleeping Witchcraft Master Verre in a hanging glass sphere while down below, Witchcraft Edel is trying to get her attention while the red-haired Witchcraft monster is calming Edel down.

"This card lets me Special Summon a 'Witchcraft' monster from the graveyard, no strings attached," Dawn explains. "Now I'll bring back Witchcraft Edel to break some legs!"

Witchcraft Edel cackles as she hops out of the card, wrench ready. (2000 ATK)

"But before I activate her effect, I activate my face-down card, Witchcraft Masterpiece!"

Dawn's face-down card flips over, revealing Witchcraft Edel, Haine and Master Verre in a triangular formation, weapons raised in the air as a holographic construct of a human is in front of them.

"When I activate this card, I get to select a Spell Card in our graveyards and then take a copy of that card into my hand. So I'll take a copy of Witchcraft Sabotage from my deck!"

Witchcraft Masterpiece spins round and round until it transforms into Witchcraft Sabotage before Dawn takes the card into her hand.

"Next, I'll use Witchcraft Edel's effect to offer up one Spell Card in my hand and bring back Witchcraft Master Verre once more!"

Witchcraft Master Verre appears once more, still with that cat-like smile on her face. (2800 DEF)

"And then, I play the Action Card I received when I was going under! I play Zero Penalty!"

Dawn plays her Action Spell, depicting a pink '0' on a blue background.

"On the turn this is activated, I choose one monster on the field and have their attack drop all the way to zero! And let's see here…"

She points to Monarch of Illusion. "You there, don't be shy! Sometimes it's okay to be a zero!"

The '0' on Zero Penalty flashes before it strikes Monarch Illusion in the chest, dropping his attack all the way down. (3000 -) 0 ATK)

"With this…" Dawn takes a deep breath and stares at the audience. There, she sees Yusaku and gives him a knowing grin before she announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today! I am now going to attack Monarch of Illusion with Witchcraft Edel combined with the support of Witchcraft Master Verre! These two may have contrasting ideas on what is art, but they are always there for one another! Give these ladies a hand!"

The audience cheers as Witchcraft Edel lowers her wrench and cocks it like it's a gun, right at Monarch of Illusion. The Rank 8 Xyz monster gulps as Master Verre raises her trident.

"I activate Master Verre's effect once more! I reveal the four Spell Cards in my hand, Witchcraft Bystreet, Witchcraft Collaboration, Witchcraft Creation and Witchcraft Draping! Then, Witchcraft Edel gains _4000_ attack and defense points!"

Witchcraft Edel lets out a high-pitched cackle like the witches of old as four orbs surround her. (2000/2300 -) 6000/6300)

"That guy is finished," Yvonne notes, all while snuggling her adorable puppets. The quartet of puppets cheer in response.

"You're finished!" says Dawn, pointing at Monarch of Illusion. "Witchcraft Edel, destroy Monarch of Illusion!"

" _Whee!"_ Edel squeals as she races across the snow to her target. By this time, Sen is on the move and finds an Action Card resting on a large pile of branches. He races towards it, body practically crashing into the ground as he takes the card into his hand.

This does not go unnoticed by Dawn, who is also on the move for an Action Card, and finds one that is floating in the icy lake that she was submerged in.

"Well," she says, noticing her soggy dress. "I'm already soaked to the bone. Why not?"

She races towards the icy lake once more and dives into the freezing water. Like a shark, she swims towards her Action Card prize and snatches it, all while everyone looks in awe and fascination.

"Looks like I've drawn a Miracle," Sen cackles, showing his card. "And according to this, if I play it, Monarch of Illusion survives the attack and any damage I receive is cut in half. Looks like I'm gonna freeze your gem witch in her tracks!"

But just as he is about to play the card, his Action Card is covered in ice.

"What?" Sen gasps. "I finally get to play one of these cards and it's now on ice?! How?"

"That's because of me!" says Dawn, emerging from the icy lake once more. "I played the Action Spell, Bittercold!"

Dawn shows the Action Card on her side of the field, depicting the black stick figure shivering while blanketed with snow.

"You may have an Action Card in your hand, but _my_ Action Card states that you can't play it until your next turn. There's only one problem though...there _is no next turn_! Gemstone Crusher, Edel!"

Edel cackles as she rushes towards Monarch of Illusion, bringing her wrench back before slugging the powerful Xyz Monster right in the gut. The Monarch of Illusion drops to his knees as he stares at Sen, a smile on his face.

" _We'll win next time,"_ he says before disappearing into light.

"...Yeah," Sen whispers back as he sees his lifepoints drop to nothing.

 **(Sen: 0) - - - - - - - - (Dawn: 1900)**

The Action Field fades away, snow and swirling black/white sky and ivory castle reverting back to the normal arena. Dawn shivers slightly. If only she had some of Takeru's famous spicy hot cocoa right about now. That always warms her up during the winter holidays!

Suddenly, she feels something draped over her shoulders, something dark and warm and...

"Huh?" she says, noticing the black coat covering her. "Wha…"

"Dawn."

Dawn turns to see Yusaku next to her, hand squeezing her shoulder. She blushes as she hugs her big brother.

"Did you see how I handled that?" she asks. "Even on thin ice, I'm quick on my feet! Ooh, that totally gave me shivers!"

Yusaku smiles and strokes his sister's head. "You did amazing back there," he whispers. "But I was also worried. What was going on with the Action Field?"

"That was because of his powers."

Dawn and Yusaku turn, seeing Seto approach them, covering his left eye with a hand. Dawn tilts her head as she turns to him, then at Sen, who has collapsed onto his back, panting for breath.

"You…" Dawn whispers. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"This is actually a detour for the two of us," Seto explains, shaking his head at the tears falling down Sen's eye. "He's...going through a lot of trauma right now."

"How...bad is it?" Yusaku begins, memories from a decade briefly forming in his mind before they are brushed away.

" _Very_ bad," Seto answers. "I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

"No need to worry," says Dawn. "Although, have you suggested some 'therapy' for him? Ryoken-san can get him up and going with all of that emotional baggage out of his system."

"...Tempting, but no," says Seto after a few seconds of consideration. "Besides, the one who 'repurposed' him isn't going to be happy if someone tampers with his mind."

"Suit yourself," says Dawn, soaking in the warmth of her brother's jacket. "Will he be all right, though?"

Seto takes one more look at his wooden counterpart before answering, "I honestly don't know myself."

"If you ever want to talk about it, we can help," Yusaku states calmly before taking a glance at Ryoken. "No one should have to shoulder a burden such as this."

"I'll keep that in mind. And by the way, Dawn, was it?"

"Yeah?" asks the Witchcraft duelist.

Seto smiles. "Perhaps one day you'd like to showcase your skills in my world. I'm sure you'll bring about a brilliant display at the _Dawn of the Duel_."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Dawn giggles.

"Well, that was exciting!" says Yvonne, pulling her hood down as she approaches the center of the arena. "Our lovely Princess Morning Glory didn't use the full extent of her 'Witchcraft' monsters, but the way she handled herself against the Master of Illusion! Ooh, just thinking about that last stand gives me the shivers!" She helps Sen stand up, taking a note about those nail teeth of his before raising his hand into the air. Sen briefly stares at the puppeteer, unsure whether to threaten her by showing a terrifying grin, but decides against it. He lifts his head into the air and smiles while Yvonne shouts, "Give a round of applause to our challenger!"

"And with this," says May, raising Dawn's hand into the air. "The opening ceremony is over. Let's give our contestants another round of applause and let the You Show Duel School Festival commence!"

The audience roars in approval as Dawn smiles. She is here, soaking up the applause of the crowd, with her brother by her side, her head held high, and her friends and family cheering her on. Today seems like a beautiful day - one filled with excitement and happiness.

What could possibly go wrong?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It is dark. That is what Ayu realizes.

When she wakes up, which takes some time as she sits up and feels the world spin around her, all she can feel is a sharp pain in her throat. She places a hand over it and takes a deep breath…

But something feels off.

When she tries to breathe, she doesn't feel the sensation of oxygen entering her lungs. In fact, despite feeling scared about her situation...she doesn't feel her heart pounding against her chest.

Shivering, even though she doesn't feel cold, Ayu places a finger on her wrist to feel her pulse. After ten seconds of silence, she feels nothing.

No...this can't be real. She can't be...she can't possibly be...

"W...where am I?" Ayu asks. "Hello? I...is anyone there?"

 _ **Hello, little girl…**_

Ayu jumps at the voice, frantically turning her head around as she tries to figure out where that voice came from.

 _ **Look up.**_

Ayu does so and gasps.

In front of her is a humongous monster with indigo lines decorating its body that looks similar to a whale. It opens its mouth and all Ayu can see are rows of sharp teeth like knives and a large gaping maw like a black hole.

"A...a monster!" she screams.

 _ **Only to those who I consider my enemies...**_ A deep voice rumbles. The "monster" closes his mouth. _**I am sorry, little sweetfish. Did I scare you?**_

Ayu slowly nods her head. The monster lets out a howl as if apologizing for its actions.

 _ **Forgive me. I did not mean to do such a horrible thing.**_ They say, their voice sounding remorseful. _**It is just that I have not sensed anyone entering my domain in such a long time. I felt...curious.**_

"You...you aren't going to eat me, are you?" Ayu stammers.

 _ **Oh no. I daresay that you would upset my stomach. Oh, where are my manners? I am called Chacu Challhua, Earthbound Immortal of the Whale.**_

"Um, I'm Ayu Ayukawa, a student from You Show Duel School," Ayu replies, not sure if it would be right to bow to a killer whale. "Chacu Challhua, am I...am I dead?"

Chacu Challhua stares at the girl, deep in thought. Then, he sighs, a deep rumbling sound that causes a rippling sensation to pass through the little girl.

 _ **I'm afraid so, my little sweetfish.**_

"But...why?" Ayu asks, afraid to even ask. What has she ever done to deserve death? She always showed kindness and compassion to whomever she met, she always did her chores and homework, she never showed hate or anger towards her parents….

 _ **It is not your fault, Ayu.**_ Chacu Challhua begins, his voice sounding like that of a grandfather Ayu never had, full of pity and sorrow. _**I'm afraid it is the evil of Academia that has caused this.**_

"Academia…" Ayu repeats. "Like 'academy'?"

Chacu Challhua nods his head, which is odd seeing as he is a large cetacean. _**This academy trains children to become soldiers who use Duel Monsters to hurt others. The person who killed you was one of those people.**_

"That's...that's so cruel!"

 _ **Indeed it is. Your killer is part of Academia's elite group of duelists known as "Obelisk Force". They are easy to identify because of their blue outfits and also because they ruthlessly use Fusion Monsters, particularly monsters known as "Ancient Gears", to destroy everything in their path. Any person who stands in their way are "carded", transformed into a card for all eternity.**_

"F...Fusion?"

 _ **Yes. Fusion. You see, Ayu, your world is made up of four dimensions, and in each dimension, the people in there specialize in one summoning technique: Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. Your dimension, however, benefits from utilizing every single summoning method.**_

"Tributing, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum?" asks Ayu, counting each one off with a finger.

 _ **Well, there is actually one more method out there...**_ Chacu Challhua mutters, noticing how Ayu tilts her head in confusion. _**But that shall be for a later date.**_

 _ **Ayu Ayakawa, what you saw back there...this girl who you thought was Yuzu…**_

"Her name was Celina," Ayu begins, recalling how frightened that girl was for how she constantly called them Yuzu.

 _ **She is also part of Academia.**_

"T...there's someone who looks like Yuzu nee-chan who hurts people?!" Ayu exclaims, her heart breaking. The idea of an evil Yuzu terrifies her.

 _ **I'm afraid so. You saw what she did. Celina did not come to help you. She let you**_ **die** _**by the hands of Academia, and she will bring in more troops to either kill or card anyone who stands in her way.**_

"No…" Ayu shakes her head. "Mom, dad...Shuzo-san, Tatsuya, Futoshi...I...I can't let her do that. I don't want that to happen!"

 _ **But what can you do? You are dead, little sweetfish. Although…**_

"Although?"

Chacu Challhua contemplates for a few seconds, then shakes his mighty head. _**No, I will not allow it. If I were to ask you, I am afraid that this could cause irreversible damage.**_

"What? What is it?" asks Ayu, dropping to her knees. "Chacu Challhua, please tell me!"

 _ **I could bind your soul into my very being. Then, you could return to the land of the living to enact revenge on the man who caused you to die, on Celina who did nothing to save you, and to stop all who would use Fusion to hurt others. However, it is very risky. Should you accept this offer, there are many drawbacks.**_

 _ **You will not age. You will not need to eat or sleep. You will not feel heat nor cold. You will be...repurposed.**_

"Repurposed…" Ayu looks at her hands as she recalls the look in Yuzu's eyes as she was sucked into that portal by Moon Knight. How Celina watched her die. How that Obelisk Force member smiled before slicing her throat.

Despite learning from Yuya and Yuzu about "smiling through the pain", this is _nothing_ to smile at.

Ayu bows her head as she feels something pulse within her body. This feeling of being so weak. This feeling of being afraid. This feeling of wanting to be strong.

This feeling...this feeling is _anger_.

She is angry; she has every right to be. Yuya is gone. Yuzu is gone and she was hiding something. Ayu herself is dead and there are people who are going to hurt her mother, father and best friends unless she does something.

Ayu grits her teeth and balls her hands into fists, feeling the hot tears fall down her face. She can't allow this to happen. She _won't_ allow this to happen!

 _ **Little sweetfish, have you made your decision?**_ Chacu Challhua inquires.

Ayu looks at Chacu Challhua and nods her head.

"Please help me," she says. "Let me save everyone! Let me find Yuya and Yuzu! Let me get _revenge_ on the man who killed me. Let me stop Celina before she brings that Obelisk Force to hurt everyone!"

 _ **And if I help you with these requests, will you stand by my side for what I ask of you?**_

"...Yes," says Ayu. "Also, do you know what Yuzu is hiding? She's been very secretive lately."

 _ **I know lots, little sweetfish. However, let us get you back to the land of the living. Misty and her friends are waiting for you.**_

"Okay then. Chacu Challhua, how do we do this?" asks Ayu, simultaneously uncertain and determined about her decision.

 _ **Enter...**_ Chacu Challhua answers, opening his mouth as wide as he can.

A large wave of water gushes out of his mouth, drenching Ayu. When the water hits her, she feels...refreshed, like she just emerged from a warm bath that cleans her from head to toe.

That's when she remembers Misty's prediction...a wave following her, her swimming in it and becoming renewed.

Ayu's eyes widen as it comes back to her. This is what Misty was talking about. She will find a new purpose.

And her new purpose is to find the truth.

Once all of the water escapes Chacu Challhua's mouth, Ayu stands up and sees that the inside of Chacu Challhua is no longer an empty black tunnel. Instead, it spins in a kaleidoscopic storm of color that blinds and entrances her. They spin round and round in her mind, dazzling her, mesmerizing her with each passing second until they overtake her vision.

 _ **The power you seek lies within me.**_ Chacu Challhua explains. _**Take the step, Ayu Ayukawa. Take your first step into becoming a Dark Signer!**_

At those two words, something inside Ayu awakens. Staring into all of the pretty colors makes her feel so dizzy and...happy...like she can do this. She will stop Academia and Obelisk Force. She will save her friends. She will find Yuya and Yuzu. She will make Celina _pay_ for what she's done.

She takes a step forward. Then another. Then another...and another...and another…

And another…

And another…

 _ **That's it, little sweetfish. Deeper and deeper...deeper and deeper into the abyss. Do not be afraid. I am by your side…**_

"Yes…" Ayu sighs as she finds her vision blinded by all of the lights with each passing step. Her bright gold eyes darken and a strange mark appears on her arm. "You're with me…"

 _ **I will**_ **always** _ **be with you.**_

"Always…" Ayu repeats, not even paying attention to what she is saying. It feels easier to look at the lights, even as her clothes darken, even as red marks appear on her face, even as happy memories of her previous life with her parents, her friends, with Yuya and Yuzu disappear like letters written in the sand washed away with the tide.

But she pays no attention to these changes. All she pays attention to are the brilliant lights and Chacu Challhua's reassuring words that beckon her to something greater than herself. To her new path. To her new destiny.

And in her sleepy yet uplifted mind, Ayu can tell that Chacu Challhua is smiling with her. She has never felt so happy before.

She giggles as she continues walking through the mesmerizing tunnel, so enthralled by the lights that shine and form such scintillating images in her eyes and of her new Earthbound Immortal's reassurance that echoes inside her mind that she does not notice that the giant whale has closed his mouth, swallowing her whole.

Nor does she notice the tunnel beginning to fill up with water once again. And even as it rises all the way to her neck, the only thought that registers in Ayu's empty mind is the thought of swimming in it, forever and ever and ever…

And ever…and ever…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ayu? Ayu, wake up!"

Ayu groans, feeling everything come back to her. Instead of darkness, she is back in the alleyway, sitting in Misty's lap.

"M...Misty?" Ayu asks. "W...what happened?"

Misty sighs as she hugs Ayu tight. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry. You're safe now."

"W...what happened to me?" Ayu whimpers. "S...someone put a knife through my throat and then this giant whale talked to me and then...and then…"

Ayu looks down and notices something glowing on her arm. She rolls her sleeve back and gasps.

Branded onto her arm is a large violet tattoo of a whale.

Then, everything comes back to her. Meeting Misty and her mentioning the "wave", chasing Yuzu - was that Yuzu? - in the park, then that evil person who slit her throat before meeting the giant whale…

Tears fill Ayu's eyes once more before she sobs into Misty's chest. Misty just pats the girl's hair as she senses two people behind her.

"It took you two long enough," she says, not even turning around. "Yusei Fudo. Kiryu Kyosuke."

"Our apologies, Misty," says Yusei, cobalt eyes sadly staring at the tears that flow down Ayu's face. "But upon seeing that killer run for it, we…"

"We decided to play a hunting game," says Kiryu, pulling out three cards from his sleeve. In each of the cards is the image of an Obelisk Force member, their faces forever frozen in fear. "Had to weed out these little bluebirds before they got too happy in committing murder." He slips the cards back into his sleeve. "When we get our little sweetfish into the hideaway, we'll let _her_ decide what to do with them."

"Speaking of which," says Yusei. "Where's…"

"Carly's still doing her 'investigations'," Misty swiftly answers, her mind still focused on calming Ayu down. "She'll meet with us shortly."

Ayu sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes. When she opens them again, they are now filled with anger and determination. Red marks appear around her face to resemble fish scales. And her golden eyes are now colored black.

"I can't cry anymore," she says. "I...I want to be strong enough to save everyone! I don't want Obelisk Force or Academia to hurt people."

 _ **That's right.**_ A voice purrs in Ayu's mind. Ayu gasps before remembering the bright lights and Chacu Challhua's words. She smiles as if in a dream as she hears the massive whale guide her. _**Look at your Duel Disk, little sweetfish. I have constructed a deck for you that I think you will find most intriguing, along with a card with my likeness so that you know that I am always by your side.**_

Ayu blinks before she looks at the Duel Disk that has been strapped to her arm this entire time. She draws the first five cards from her deck and gasps.

"They're beautiful," she says, whispering at the artwork. Her smile widens when she sees Chacu Challhua's card and she places a thumb over the image of the giant whale who helped her see the truth.

 _ **Just like you are, little sweetfish.**_ Chacu Challhua chuckles, causing Ayu to sigh at the praise. _**Now then, I think you should practice with this new deck. I'm sure Misty can find some opponents for you to duel…**_

Ayu nods her head before she slips the cards back into her Duel Disk. She then stares into Misty's eyes, before she lifts her gaze at Yusei and Kiryu. A bright smile appears on her face; she can tell that they are like her, bound to Earthbound Immortals and granted power to fight off those who would hurt others.

She sits up and, with Misty's help, rises to her feet, staring at her fellow...Dark Signers, yeah that's what Chacu Challhua called her.

"Hi there," Ayu says as she extends her hand out. "I'm Ayu Ayukawa, Dark Signer of the Whale. Nice to meet you!"

Yusei smiles and shakes her hand. "I'm Yusei Fudo, Dark Signer of the Spider. My partner is Kiryu Kyosuke, Dark Signer of the Giant."

"And I see that you already met Misty, Dark Signer of the Lizard," says Kiryu, smiling at the fashion model. "Welcome to our little family, Ayu. Is there anything we can get you?"

Ayu rapidly nods her head. "I want to know more about the Earthbound Immortals and about my new deck. And I want to know what I can to stop Academia from hurting people. Will you help me?"

Yusei and Kiryu look at each other, briefly tilting their heads before they smirk. Misty also shares that same smile on her face before her eyes, along with Yusei and Kiryu's darken into a sinister black color just like Ayu's.

"Of course," says Misty, her warm smile a deep contrast to the haunting gaze of her eyes. "Anything for our little sweetfish."

Ayu giggles as Kiryu forms another portal in the wall. Misty carries Ayu in her arms as if the girl's weight is that of a bird, as the four enter their little hideaway together.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Snow Crystal Kingdom (Action Field)**

 **Image:** A winter landscape with a icy forest and an aurora borealis.

 **Description:** One Field Spell can be played at a time. Each duelist can only hold one Action Card at a time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Winter Veil (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A black figure protected by three snowflakes.

 **Description:** Pay 1000 lifepoints for each monster you control. On the turn you use this card, the monsters are not affected by your opponent's monster effects.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Ice Wall (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A large wall of ice.

 **Description:** Banish a Spell Card in your graveyard for every 1000 points of damage you are about to take this turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Bittercold (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A black figure shivering while covered in snow

 **Description:** On the turn this card is activated, your opponent cannot activate Action Cards in their hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Healer**

 **WATER / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 1800**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Cannot be targeted for attacks but does not prevent your opponent from attacking directly. Also, during each of your End Phases, gain 1000 LP.

DARK: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT or DARK "Illusion" monster from your GY, and, if that monster was an Xyz Monster; You can attach 1 card from your GY to that monster as an Xyz Material.

 **Note:** _Based on Anzu Masaki/Téa Gardener_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Defender**

 **EARTH / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1500**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Your opponent cannot target your monsters with Spell/Trap Cards or their Effects.

DARK: Your opponent cannot target your monsters with Monster Effects.

 **Note:** _Based on Mokuba Kaiba_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Oracle**

 **FIRE / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 2000**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Once per turn: You can excavate the top 3 cards from your deck; Special Summon 1 LIGHT or DARK "Illusion" monster from among those cards.

DARK: Once per turn (Quick Effect), if your opponent activates a card or effect: You can discard 1 "Illusion" monster from your hand; Negate the activation of that card or effect, and if you do, destroy it.

 **Note:** _Based on Ishizu Ishtar_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Dragon Priest**

 **FIRE / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 1700 / DEF 1300**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Once per turn, you can increase the Levels of all "Illusion" monsters you control by 2.

DARK: Once per turn, you target 1 "Illusion" Xyz Monster you control: Xyz Summon 1 "Illusion" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is 2 Ranks higher than that target, using that target as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials on that monster become Xyz Materials on the summoned monster).

 **Note:** _Based on Seth/Priest Seto_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hunter of Illusion**

 **DARK/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/1700 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Increase the attack of this monster by 1000 during damage calculation

DARK: If this monster battles a Defense position monster, inflict piercing damage.

 **Note:** _Based on Hiroto Honda/Tristan Taylor_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Overseer of Illusion**

 **DARK/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Send one 'Illusion' monster from your deck to the graveyard. Then, return one face-up monster your opponent controls back to their hand.

DARK: Tribute one 'Illusion' monster you control, then take control of one face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

 **Note:** _Based on Marik Ishtar_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chronicler of Illusion**

 **LIGHT/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: For every 'Illusion' card on the field, increase the ATK/DEF of all other 'Illusion' monsters you control by 100.

DARK: For every 'Illusion' card in your graveyard, increase this monster's ATK/DEF by 300.

 **Note:** _Based on Rebecca Hopkins_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Raconteur of Illusion**

 **DARK/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1200**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can activate this effect; Change this card's Attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This card gains the following effects based on its attribute.

LIGHT: Target one monster in the field and one in the graveyard. The level of the target on the field is treated as the level of the target in the GY until the end of the turn.

DARK: You can tribute this card; Special Summon one 'Illusion' monster from your deck "Except Raconteur of Illusion" but its attribute is considered 'DARK' as long as it is on the field.

 **Note:** _Based on Leon von Schroeder_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Reveur of Illusion**

 **LIGHT / Rank 3 / Spellcaster / Xyz / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200 / 2 Level 3 Monsters**

 **Effect:** Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. Return all non-'Illusion' cards to the player's hands. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase on the turn you use this effect. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon one 'Illusion' monster from your deck and treats its attributes as both LIGHT and DARK.

 **Note:** _Based on Noah Kaiba_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hero of Illusion**

 **LIGHT / Rank 4 / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 1500 / 2 Level 4 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Illusion" Monster from your hand. This card gains 200 ATK and DEF for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field.

 **Note:** _Based on Jounochi Katsuya/Joey Wheeler_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Champion of Illusion**

 **LIGHT / Rank 6 / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000 / 2 Level 6 Monsters**

 **Effect:** Monsters your opponent controls lose 400 ATK and DEF for each LIGHT and DARK monster on the field. Once per turn, you can return 1 "Illusion" Monster you control to your hand; Special Summon 1 "Illusion" Monster from your deck. (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This turn, if this card battles a monster, destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step.

 **Note:** _Based on Yugi Muto_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Monarch of Illusion**

 **LIGHT/ Rank 8 / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 / 3 Level 8 Monsters**

 **Effect:** When this card is Xyz Summoned successfully: You can activate this effect; Destroy all cards on the field except "Illusion" cards. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Illusion" Card from your GY into your deck; Draw 1 card. (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This turn, this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.

 **Note:** _Based on Pharaoh Atem_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Image**

 **Spell / Normal**

 **Image:** Monarch of Illusion summoning a massive dragon into battle.

 **Effect:** Special Summon 1 "Illusion" Monster from your hand with its effects negated, also, return that card to your hand during the End Phase.

 **Note** : _The dragon on the card is Eye of Timaeus._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Support**

 **Trap / Continuous**

 **Image:** Hero of Illusion helping an injured Champion of Illusion stand up.

 **Effect:** If your opponent targets an "Illusion" monster you control for an attack: You can target 1 other "Illusion" Monster you control; Change the attack to that target. If an "Illusion" Monster you control would be destroyed, you can tribute this card instead

 **Note:** _Based on the famous "Yu-jyo" Spell Card_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion of Dark Temptation**

 **Trap / Continuous**

 **Image:** Champion of Illusion's eyes glazed over as he reaches out toward a staff topped with a black crystal.

 **Effect:** Special Summon an 'Illusion' monster from your graveyard. As long as this card is on the field, the monster's Attributed is treated as DARK. When this card leaves the field, destroy this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the monster.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Synchronize**

 **Spell / Normal**

 **Image:** Illusion Defender kneeling with the spirit of Reveur of Illusion overlapped.

 **Effect:** Target two 'Illusion' monsters you control with the same type and Attribute. Select one of them and have them gain the effect of the other 'Illusion' monster for this turn. Also, for the rest of this turn, other 'Illusion' monsters you control cannot attack.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Illusion Backlash**

 **Spell / Normal**

 **Image:** Hero of Illusion knocked unconscious from a barrier conjured by an oblivious Illusion Dragon Priest who is studying something on a scroll.

 **Effect:** Activate this effect only if you control more monsters than your opponent. Until the end of the turn this card is activated; the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls are negated. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Palace of Illusion (Spell Card)**

 **Field Spell**

 **Image:** A white castle with a garden filled with blue-white flowers and black butterflies.

 **Description:** Every time an Illusion monster is summoned, place one 'Illusion Counter' on this card. If this card should be destroyed, you can offer one "Illusion Counter" instead. Once per turn you can offer as many Illusion Counters on this card; and activate the following effects depending on the number of tokens offered.

Two counters: Draw one card (this can be used multiple times)

Four counters: Shuffle one 'Illusion' monster from your graveyard to your deck.

Six counters: Negate the effect of one of your opponent's cards that would target an Illusion monster.

 **Note:** _The preceding Illusion cards were created, edited and inspired by Donjusticia. Creative credit goes to him._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Mieru: I'm stuck in a strange world with people looking like they're heading for a masquerade while my darling Yuya is...is...I don't even want to say it right now!**_

 _ **All I know is that I can't sit still and do nothing. I have to prepare for what the future brings and to prove that I have what it to takes.**_

 _ **Next time: As the festival is in full swing, I find myself in battle with a boy who wishes to be the very best, like no one ever was! To him, this duel is a real test.**_

 _ **But for me, it'll be a challenge for me in "Changing Destiny". Let's see if I'm up for it.**_


	8. Changing Destiny

_Note: For this Action Duel, the opponent, dub wise, should have Veronica Taylor's voice while our main duelist have Sarah Natochenny's. You will understand why when the duel starts._

* * *

 _ **Ever since my duel with Yuya, I have found myself trying to find out what is in store for me. I found three startling facts.**_

 _ **The first of these is the possibility of being with my beloved Duelmate...the way Yuya ended our duel with that Pendulum Fusion was sublime! I could feel my heart pounding the way he looked at me. Such a prince charming!**_

 _ **The second came from when I reviewed my predictions about him. From the coin of the dragon and the demon, the upright Tower, the coin flips...all of them pointed to something dark and deadly in his future. I only wanted to save him back at our duel. As much as I want to find my Duelmate, I want to be able to help others. But if what Madam Divina told me was true, what Yuya was about to get into would be much**_ **much** _**worse.**_

 _ **And third? I learned that a dark future awaits me.**_

 _ **After I saw that vision of Yuya with the purple spiral on his arm, I did a basic three card spread for myself, and here is what I found.**_

 _ **First card: Upright Nine of Cups, the wish card. This means that an important event, my duel with Yuya, is what brings me here today.**_

 _ **Second card: Inverted Two of Pentacles. I'm going through too much right now, like the juggler on the card with the pentacles in hand. Yuya is missing, I'm stuck in a strange world and I feel like there's more to this world than what this decorative masquerading facade is proposing.**_

 _ **Third card: Upright Three of Swords. Three swords piercing a red heart in a thunderstorm. Dark things are approaching me, but I must show the resolve from what I have learned in order to confront my destiny.**_

 _ **This is the calm before the storm, and I will not show fear. If this is my destiny, so be it.**_

 _ **I, Mieru Hochun, will not run away.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **7th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Changing Destiny**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _There," Zarc whispers, running a comb through Yuya's hair. "Doesn't that feel relaxing?"_

 _Yuya just lets out a sigh at the touch. He and his brothers have just finished having a nice relaxing bath with their father, Zarc using his hands to lather shampoo into their hair until it was nice and clean. The three are in the master bedroom, wearing a new set of pajamas and snuggling into the pillows._

" _I missed doing this with you, my loves," Zarc continues. "My beautiful flame, my darling shadow, my sparkling gem...it pained my heart so when I could not find you here in my garden of shadows. And to hear of the hardships you have all gone through…"_

 _At this, Zarc's grip on the comb is strong enough to snap it in half, but he calms down long enough to set it on the bedside table and have Yuya rest in his lap. Yuya sighs, relaxing in Zarc's presence, his red eyes holding a dreamy look in them._

" _You know," Zarc coos, running a finger down Yuya's cheek. Yuya unconsciously shudders before he returns to his trance-like state. "Yuto and I had a talk while you recovered, Yuya. Do you know what I learned?"_

 _Zarc chuckles. "Yuto was in contact with that of En-Flowers. En-Flowers knew about Yuto before Yuto even met you. And every time you tried to get close to your brother, En-Flowers would_ deliberately _cause you two to separate. How cruel."_

" _Yuzu…" Yuya murmurs, tears forming in his eyes. "Yuto…"_

" _Ah, yes. 'Yuzu'," Zarc sneers. "The one who embodies the blooming birth of Spring. I know her well. Do you remember all of those times Yuzu hid secrets from you?"_

 _Yuya nods his head. Of course he remembers. The weird way she looked at him when LID accused him of attacking Shingo, the encounter with Shun, her running off with some excuse in order to hide that she was learning Fusion Summoning...there was always that look in her eye that he couldn't decipher, as if she was trying to make her mind a locked diary that could not be open no matter who held the key._

 _Zarc notices the tears forming in his son's eyes and wipes them away. "She wanted to do this to hurt you, love. Yuzu Hiragi and those who share her face are the enemy. Yuzu wanted to prevent you and Yuto from reuniting. Yuzu wanted you all to herself. She couldn't stand the idea of you two becoming one once more._

" _And it is Yuzu Hiragi who did the most despicable thing out of them all. Yuzu Hiragi_ killed you _."_

 _At this, a memory appeared in Yuya's mind. It was of that night, as Yuto handed him Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and was absorbed into his soul._

 _He remembers...after Yuto entered his soul, he felt so weak. But he remembered seeing someone approach him. Yuzu._

 _But something was wrong with Yuzu. The empty look in her eye, the faint glow of her bracelet…_

 _The sharp knife in her hand._

 _Yuya couldn't say anything as she grabbed his hair so he could stare into her cold, lifeless blue eyes. Eyes that he stared at in the past and thought how beautiful they were…_

 _Those were the last things that he saw before she sliced his throat._

 _The tears fall freely now. Yuzu Hiragi killed him. Yuzu Hiragi killed him. Yuzu Hiragi_ killed him _._

 _Yuya clenches his hands into fists as more and more tears fall down his crimson eyes. Why? Why would his close friend do such a thing? Why would she prevent Yuya from reuniting with Yuto?!_

 _He hates her now. He hates Yuzu and anyone associated with her with every single fiber of his very being._

 _The purple mark on his arm manifests as it feels like Yuya wants to go to Yuzu and return the favor, to see the girl cry as he places a knife to_ her _throat, relish in the girl's screams before he serves his revenge and then drink up her blood before devouring her flesh so that she can never_ ever _come back._

 _Zarc chuckles as he sees the look in Yuya's eyes morph from sadness to bitter hatred. That's exactly what he wants from his son. And soon enough, he will bring forth that same rage within Yuto and Yugo onto En-Birds and En-Wind for bringing nothing but suffering onto these poor souls._

 _Ray Akaba's legacy would be her very undoing. And Zarc's legacy would rise._

 _But for the time being, Zarc wipes the tears away from Yuya's eyes and helps the boy sit up. Yuya makes no response except for the anger in his eyes as the tears continue to fall._

" _Yuzu Hiragi is the enemy," Zarc whispers in his Yuya's ear. "Do not trust her. Do not believe her sob stories. She is a killer. She wanted you dead and_ she succeeded _. The only ones you can trust are me and your brothers." He places a kiss on Yuya's cheek. "Do you understand?"_

 _Yuya slowly nods his head, crimson bangs covering his eyes. He clenches his teeth as one thought enters his mind._

 _Yuzu Hiragi must_ die.

 _And he is going to love every single minute of it._

 _Zarc smiles as he pats Yuya's shoulder. "Sleep well, love. And let the memories of the times we had before come up to the surface. Remember those happy times and let all of your pain, sorrow and agony sink into nothingness."_

" _Yes, father," Yuya whispers, eyes slowly closing. "Must...remember…"_

 _He soon falls asleep in Zarc's arms. The grey-haired man smiles as he sets Yuya down on the bed before he turns to Yuto, grey eyes staring up at the ceiling, oblivious to the venomous words that have been spun and absorbed into Yuya's mind._

 _Oh how Yuto struggled with remembering Ruri Kurosaki. But this very girl is the reason that Yuto is here now, back where he belongs._

 _The same can go with Yugo and his feelings for Rin. Those girls, the saviors who hold Ray's legacy, are nothing more than figureheads. They hold no power in comparison to what his sons are capable of._

 _And the next time Yuto and Yugo encounter those girls again, they will not listen to the girls' cries or be moved by their tears. Both Yuto and Yugo will know that the vessels of Wind and Birds are_ powerless _compared to their father's unconditional love for them._

 _Chuckling, Zarc crawls towards to his phantom and gem, ready to reveal the truth of those girls, smiling at the thoughts of revenge that would bloom in his sons' minds._

 _A father's work is never done, it seems_.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That was such an epic duel, Takeru-san!" Dawn exclaims, changing out of her soaked white dress for something yellow with a white layered skirt and a pink bow tied over her heart. She slips on a pair of white opera gloves while adding, "I was upset that I couldn't go all the way with my Witchcraft monsters, but I can safely say that this is the second version of Seto Kaiba I've defeated in a battle, don't you think?"

"It was lovely!" Takeru smiles, helping Dawn zip up her dress. The two are currently in a changing room within the Fashion Design classroom of the school. Decorating the classroom are dress figures that showcase many students' designs for outfits to perform in for Action Duels, alongside sketches, spools of thread, pincushions, sewing machines and lots of fabric strewn about. On one shelf is a collection of dolls and stuffed animals made with leftover scraps with little name tags to indicate their who they are and who made them.

"And we're done!" says Dawn, tying her hair into a ponytail. She spins around. "How do I look, Takeru-san?"

"Lovely!" Takeru squeals. "Now we're ready to celebrate!"

"Indeed!" says Dawn, grabbing the curtain and throwing it open. "Where's everyone else at this time?"

"Ryoken and Specter-san are getting in contact with Genome, Aso and Kyoko about all of the 'repurposed' bodies and Yusaku is waiting for you at the stage. The Obsolete Men are playing."

"Ah, that's Brendan and his fellow band members Hilbert and Hilda then. Brendan's been boasting at how he worked on the 'Hysteria' bassline."

Takeru giggles. "What else is on the agenda?"

"Let's see," says Dawn, pulling out a list from her purse. "We have plenty of duels in the stadium coming up, there's the Alice in Limboland café run by the Spice triplets and those sisters, there's some exhibitions, a couple of dramatic readings, a shadow puppet show…"

"What about…" Takeru's voice lowers. "Academia?"

Dawn pauses as she looks down at her list. "We already gave them the calling card. Now we just have to wait to see when they come. But we know that it'll be soon. Safety precautions have been taken to ensure minimal damage. Everyone in the YMD Brigade knows that this day was going to come. We're prepared for the Ancient Gear monsters that will wreak havoc on Carroll City. We are ready to risk our lives for this."

Takeru nods his head. "You have spent these past three years preparing for something that doesn't even _concern_ our world."

Dawn frowns. "Ryoken's spent a decade in order to take out the Ignis and build up the Knights of Hanoi. This is _nothing_ compared to the chaos he will bring forth."

There is some silence before Dawn's frown morphs into a smile.

"Come on, let's not be so mopey today! We have an entire day's worth of celebrating to go through! Let's go!"

Grabbing Takeru's hand, Dawn drags them outside where loud music plays and a crowd of people sing along to the final part of "Hysteria".

 _And I want it now…_

 _I want it now…_

 _I feel my heart implode…_

 _And I'm breaking out…_

 _Escaping now…_

 _Feeling my faith erode..._

And as Brendan ends the song with his bass solo, Dawn spots her brother and waves towards him, only thinking about the time they'll spend today above all else.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So," says Serenity. "Yuzu, Mieru, what did you think of the duel?"

"Hmm?" asks Yuzu, turning to the girl in the pink and red dress. "What were you saying?"

"She was talking about the duel," says Mieru, looking at all of the festival booths and people running about. She's never seen a school festival this lively before, nor covered up in masks and cosplays of various fictional characters. It's like someone decided to make an anime convention within the campus of a Duel School! "The way that Dawn fought off against that Illusion Master and being comforted by her big brother looking like a vampire prince!" She swoons. "Ooh, how lovely! Such a magnificent prince to sweep a lady off of her feet!"

"Hate to break it to you, but Yusaku Fujiki is also taken," Serenity giggles.

"Huh?" Mieru exclaims. "He's taken...he has a girlfriend?"

" _Boyfriend_ , actually," Serenity elaborates. "And Dawn's pretty adamant on making sure they stay that way."

Mieru feels like her heart is about to shatter. "W...what?! He likes boys too?!"

"Unfortunately," Serenity says, seeing the pout forming on Mieru's face. "Now, what do you say we go have a take a look around? Hmm, I wonder what we can do at this hour?"'

"Come to the Alice in Limboland Café!"

Serenity, Yuzu and Mieru turn to see four little puppets dressed in bright costumes march in front of them, one holding a flag that bears the symbol of a girl in a blue dress and a white rabbit in her lap. The onlookers gasp and coo at the little ones, waving hello or taking photos of these little sweethearts.

But for Yuzu and Mieru, their reactions are completely different.

"Y...Yuya?" Yuzu gasps, seeing the six-year-old version of her close friend carrying a tray of strawberry tarts in the shape of hearts in his hands, a little red heart painted on his cheek. "T...this...he…."

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Mieru squeals, practically running toward the puppets. "OMOCHIKAERI!"

Puppet Yuya momentarily stops, causing his three brothers to bump into him with a grunt.

"Ow…" Puppet Yugo groans, rubbing his nose. "What was that for?!"

"Look!" Puppet Yuri cheers, pointing to Mieru. "It's Alice! It's Alice!"

"ALICE!" Puppet Yuto shouts. "It really is Alice!"

"Come to me, my love!" Mieru shouts, arms spread wide open as she gathers three of the puppets into a hug. "You're so cute I just wanna eat you up!"

"Eat one of these tarts instead!" says Puppet Yuya, beaming an adorable smile that causes a few women to faint at the cuteness.

"Oooh!" Mieru exclaims, taking a tart into her hands. "What is this?"

"A strawberry tart with a bit of pepper in it!" Puppet Yuya answers. "Tarts are made out of pepper mostly."

Mieru takes a bite, her expression slowly morphing to one of euphoria as she places a hand to her cheek.

"The pepper gives the strawberries a subtle burst of flavor," she gasps. "Like when you meet the love of your life and you just know it! This is...this is WONDERFUL!"

"We have more if you want at the Alice in Limboland café!" Puppet Yuya recites, recalling how he had spent time in front of a mirror to recite this without getting tongue-tied. "You and your friend should join us!"

"Oh we will, we will!" Mieru turns to Yuzu. "Come on, Yuzu! Let's go to Wonderland and have a tea party with these cuties!"

Yuzu is quiet as Mieru goes to snuggle Puppet Yuri, Yugo and Yuto, the puppets enjoying the affection as Puppet Yuya tilts his head at the pink-haired girl.

"You look...familiar," he notes.

Yuzu feels her voice caught in her throat. This isn't real...this isn't her Yuya. Her real Yuya is dead, or maybe Moon Knight is lying and he isn't dead…

But with everything that's been going on, she doesn't know what's right or wrong any more. She feels like she's entered a world that is filled with utter nonsense.

"Oh!" says Puppet Yuya. "I know why; you look just like Rinrin and Ruri nee-chan!"

"Rinrin...Ruri…wait…" Yuzu gasps. "Ruri as in...the same one Yuto mentioned?"

"Hmm?" Puppet Yuya tilts his head before turning to Puppet Yuto. "Did you ever mention a Ruri to this girl before?"

Puppet Yuto places a hand on his chin before shaking his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Okay, so Yuzu!" says Puppet Yuya, showing the tray of tarts to Yuzu. "Try one! It's super good! Please?"

All of this is too much for Yuzu. All she can think about is her Yuya, racing off to Central Park in order to see him and then everything turning black. If only she can remember what happened last night!

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Puppet Yuya states, taking a tart off the tray and reaching out towards her. "Please! Please!"

"No! Go away!" Yuzu snaps, bringing her hand out towards the boy, hitting him across the face.

Time seems to slow down as Puppet Yuya and the tray of tarts fall to the ground. Serenity gasps, so does Mieru, as Puppet Yuya lands with a thud. There aren't any scratches or scrapes on his body, but his outfits is wrinkled and the tarts scatter to the grass.

There is silence as Puppet Yuya looks down at the ttarts that his brothers quickly work on getting back to the tray, making sure there's no dirt on them. Puppet Yuri is the one who hands it back to Puppet Yuya.

"They're okay," he says, doing his best as the big brother of the four to cheer the youngest one up. "There, there. Don't cry."

Puppet Yuto and Yugo help their brother sit up and wipe off the dirt on his cheeks with the sleeves of their outfits. Unfortunately, these kind gestures aren't enough.

Tears swell in Puppet Yuya's eyes before he begins to bawl, covering his face with his hands as everyone starts staring at Yuzu like she is mad.

"What did I do wrong?" Puppet Yuya hiccups. "I...I just…" He sniffles and continues to sob as his brothers slowly shift their gaze to Yuzu.

And in that moment, there is no more joy or happiness on those cherubic faces.

Instead, there is a look of _murder_ in their eyes.

"W...what's going on?" asks Yuzu, taking a step back. "Why are you...why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Don't you realize what you've done?" asks Serenity, shivering. "Do you know who these puppets belong to?"

"I...I…didn't mean to...he...ah!"

Yuzu gasps as she feels something metallic pressed against her throat. Serenity gulps.

"Yvonne…" she begins. "Calm down, it's not what it looked like…"

But the girl in the gold and purple harlequin outfit does not listen to her. Instead, she clicks her teeth as she squeezes Yuzu's shoulder, briefly glancing at the knife ready to slice Yuzu's neck wide open.

"Yuzu Hiragi," Yvonne begins, testily. "How nice for us to finally meet. Now, I'm going to count down from five and you only have that amount of time to explain why you decided to _hit_ one of my beloved puppets and _make him cry_!"

"I...I…" Yuzu gasps, hoping that someone will come and stop this. Mieru tries to approach her, but Puppet Yugo and Yuto point their weapons at her. Puppet Yuri is brandishing his urumi, standing in front of Puppet Yuya who is mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" under his breath.

"5…." Yvonne begins.

"I was just, he…"

"4…"

"I didn't mean to...I.."

"3…."

"He looked just like my Yuya and…"

"2…"

"I'm so worried about Yuya and I have no idea where he went…"

"1..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuzu sobs, tears falling down her eyes. "Please don't kill me!"

Yvonne pauses as she sees the tears trickle down her target's face. She caresses Yuzu's cheek with a gloved hand and leans close into Yuzu's ear.

"...That's not a good excuse," she says. "Now then…" Her purple lips stretch into a maniacal grin. "Wake up! Time to die, bitch!"

"Yvonne!"

Yvonne turns around to see four familiar faces approaching her. She tilts her head to the side, but doesn't release Yuzu.

"Sora! And Yuri and Rin and Ruri!" she says. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to get these guys to come with me to try out the delicious food at your little café but then we heard the crying and - oh! Yuzu!" Sora's eyes shine at seeing a familiar face. "Yuzu, what are you doing here?"

Yuzu turns and gasps at seeing Sora in his jester outfit, taking a bite out of his candy apple. Behind him are the two girls that share her face and that boy with Yuya's face, but half of it is covered by a mask.

"Wh...wha…" Yuzu gasps, looking at Rin and Ruri. "Why...why do they look like…"

"Oh!" says Sora. "I have to introduce you to my friends! Yuzu, meet Yuri, Rin and Ruri! Ruri, Rin and Yuri...give a big hello to Yuzu!"

There is an awkward silence between Yuzu and the three people behind Sora. Yuzu's eyes widen at Ruri.

"Ruri...as in, Ruri Kurosaki?" she asks, pointing to the girl with black hair. "The younger sister of Shun Kurosaki and friend of Yuto?"

"You know Shun and Yuto?" Ruri gasps. "But...how…"

"It's a bit of a long story," Yuzu begins, recalling Shun mistaking her for Ruri and Yuto's warnings about Fusion Summoning. "And honestly, I'm trying to wrap my head over all of this."

"The same for us too," says Rin, hand on her hip. "Tell me, have you met with Yuri here lately?"

Yuzu stares at how Rin pushes Yuri forward, hard. The boy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, awkwardly averts his gaze from Yuzu as if ashamed. Yuzu has no idea what to think of him, except questioning why he also has Yuya's face.

"No," Yuzu answers honestly. It's the only word she can say to explain this.

"It's a good thing then; this guy was the reason Shun and Yuto went looking for me," Ruri explains, memories of confronting the sinister sadist in his black cloak a long time ago. The Yuri then and the Yuri now is absolutely jarring. What made him change his mind so quickly?

"He was?" asks Yuzu, looking at Yuri hiding behind Sora despite being a head taller than the Frightfur duelist. "But...but…"

"He's had a change of heart," says Sora, taking another bite of his candy apple. There is no playfulness in his voice. "He was working with some very bad people and he's realized that kidnapping Rinrin and Lulu from their loved ones was unforgivable. He was trying to leave with me when a massacre broke out and it was thanks to Yvonne that we were able to escape and make it here."

"And how can I trust you after what you pulled at the Arc League Championship?" asks Yuzu. "That little act of yours with Shun...I can't believe you tricked us all like that."

"I'm sorry," Sora states from behind his mask. Unseen tears form in his eyes. "I wasn't myself back then. Yuzu, I truly did treasure teaching you all about Fusion Summoning. I really did like eating sweets and being friends with you and Yuya. I'm worried about him too."

"Wait, Sora," says Yvonne. "You _taught_ Zuzu about Fusion Summoning? What is she, a kindergartener? It took her _that long_ to learn how to use a simple Polymerization with two monsters in her hand? Ah, that's hilarious! So hilarious that I think I'll let you live today, Zuzu!"

Yvonne's laugh is mad, befitting the type of person she has dressed up for today. All while Yuzu looks on the verge of slapping the harlequin across the face with her _harisen_. As this is going on, Serenity has begun to cheer Yuya up by hugging him and stroking his head.

"It's okay, it's okay," she says. "Yuzu didn't mean it. She's just...Mieru, what's going on with her?"

"I don't know myself," Mieru says, gulping as she sees that Puppet Yuto and Yugo still have their weapons pointed at her. "W...why do they have weapons?"

"Is that rhetorical?" asks Yvonne, turning around to address the fortune-teller. "I'm always asked the questions on 'Where did you find them?' or 'Why do they move and use weapons?' You can ask me to recite a Shakespeare play by heart and that would be a much _easier_ task to do than to ask me about the origins about my little poppets." She turns to Puppet Yuri with his urumi. "Put that down love, before you leave blood on the dance floor."

Puppet Yuri sighs and with a swift gesture, the sword-whip vanishes from his hand. "Zuzu needs to pay for making our brother cry."

"Zuzu?!" Yuzu screams. "Why does everyone call me that?!"

"Because it's so fun to say, Zuzu," Yvonne teases. "Now, you still owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry!" Yuzu exclaims, bringing her hands up into the air. "I'm just going through a lot right now."

"Oh?" Yvonne raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Yuya, my Yuya...he's...I don't know where he's gone and Moon Knight said that he's dead or maybe he's not dead or…"

"You actually listened to _Moon Knight_ of all the cheeky members of our brigade?" Yvonne cackles, placing a hand on her forehead. "That little trickster! You shouldn't believe this guy; he and is big brother just can't help but pull our chains!"

"W...what do you mean?" asks Mieru. "And what was with that image I saw in his soul? That of…"

"A dragon?" Yvonne finishes, tilting her head to the side as she taps her chin with the tip of her knife. "You'll just have to ask him yourself. Now, Yuzu. _Apologize_. I don't like giving out third warnings."

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Yuzu shouts, stomping the ground with a foot. "I just don't know what's going on here! All I want to do is talk to a familiar face!"

"...Like Yusho's?"

Yuzu blinks. "Wait, Yusho-san is really here?"

"Wait, there's such a thing as an Emperor of the United States?" Yvonne asks, imitating Yuzu's voice. Before Yuzu speaks, Yvonne rolls her eyes. "Yes, Yusho is here. And there is such a thing as an Emperor of the United States." She chuckles at her joke before adding, "But you're not going to be talking to him so easily."

"And why not?!" asks Yuzu, already annoyed with this girl's attitude. She's worse than Masumi Kotsu on a bad day!

"Because you must pay for making my little Yuya cry," Yvonne answers as if this is something so very obvious. At this time, Puppet Yuya has stopped crying, but he hides behind Serenity.

"What?! That's totally unfair!"

"No, it's fair," says Serenity, as if she's had to deal with these type of situations before. "This is Yvonne letting you off nicely, Yuzu. I'd take this act of mercy if I were you."

"There is no way in _hell_ that I'm letting this bitch tell me what to d-"

Once again the knife is at Yuzu's throat, and Yvonne's purple smile is now a snarl.

"Yuzu, _language_!" Yvonne 'tsk'ed. "There are _children_ present."

Yuzu looks down at the four child puppets looking wide-eyed at the girl and her swears. The pink-haired Melodious duelist grits her teeth as Yvonne shakes her head.

"I am not going to take any of this!" Yuzu snarls, pointing at Yvonne. "Duel me, right here, right now!"

Yvonne slips her knife back into the sleeve of her blouse and tilts her head. After a few seconds of her tapping her foot in thought, she raises a hand into the air and answers,

"No."

"No?" Yuzu asks. She laughs. "Aha, I knew it! You act all tough and brave but deep down, you're too _chicken_ to stand up against someone who you'll know will have a chance to defeat you! Admit it!"

"I'm not admitting anything. The truth is, I have three reasons why I have to decline this offer," Yvonne raises three fingers. "One, it's absolutely unnecessary to waste such precious time and energy on your petty whining. Two, I'm going to be dueling in a few minutes at the stadium and I absolutely do _not_ want to be late. And three, Moon Knight already told me about your duel against him and, frankly, you skills are not at the level of me, May or Dawn. You'll be flattened in an _instant_."

"WHAT?!" Yuzu snarls, brandishing her _harisen_. Her eyes are covered in flames as she states, "That's it...you are going down!"

She swings the harisen towards Yvonne, who rolls her eyes as blue glowing strings curl around her fingers like smoke. With a flick of her wrist, they wrap themselves around Yuzu's arms and legs and soon she is floating in the air like some life-size marionette.

"What...what the?!" asks Yuri, talking for the first time since he and the others arrived.

"What are you doing to her?" Mieru exclaims.

"What every great puppeteer does," Yvonne states, a demented smile on her face. "I'm gonna put on a fabulous show for my puppets!"

"Hey, put me down!" Yuzu shouts, feeling herself spinning round like a ballerina, her harisen pathetically swinging round and swatting invisible flies. Mieru can only look in horror while the puppets cheer at the show. Serenity just shakes her head; she knows the sadistic glee Yvonne thrives on in showing off her skills.

"This is...this is…" Mieru stammers at the puppets applaud. Even if she sees Yuzu as her rival for Yuya's affection, this is too much!

"Release her!" Rin demands. Even though she knows how dangerous Yvonne can be, she absolutely detests the sight of bullying.

Yvonne groans as she turns at the green-haired girl.

"Fine, fine, you killjoy," she says. "Catch, Rinrin!"

"Wait what do you mean by -"

Yuzu is hurled toward Rin like she's a lance and the two land on the ground with a painful "Ow" all while Yvonne claps her hands and so do her puppets.

"You guys really have to learn how to word your wishes better," she sighs. "The day that happens, I will happily hand you an award!"

"This isn't funny!" Ruri snaps, clenching her hands. After everything she suffered back at Heartland, she has learned to not be a pushover. "Yuzu is right! You can talk a big game but at the end of the day, you're nothing but a bully and a coward! You may have gotten the drop on all of those Academia soldiers, but if you had to duel them, you'd be finished."

"She's very skilled at dueling," says Sora, lowering his head. "I should know. I dueled her."

"Wait, you did?" asks Ruri. The same boy who apparently dueled her own brother went toe-to-toe with Yvonne?

Sora nods his head, his voice empty. "She's dangerous. Everything I played she deflected. Her mastery of Fusion is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"She knows _Fusion_?!" Ruri gasps, taking a step back. Yvonne sighs.

"Relax, I'm not gonna be using my monsters to raze Carroll City or anything. I'll use them to fight Lillie - my opponent, not our little Opera Phantom right here - when I throw down with her in a few minutes, but to destroy a city? Well then that means I'd have to hang up my puppets and call myself a terrorist."

" _Attention!"_ May's voice shouts through the speakers. " _Yvonne Maxa, please report to the Duel Stadium in five minutes. I repeat. Yvonne Maxa, please report to the Duel Stadium in five minutes. That is all."_

"Well, I gotta get going," says Yvonne, stretching her arms. "So Yuzu, you're going to follow Sora to the Café in Wonderland to pay back for what you did to my puppets. Okay?"

"But, what about Yusho-san?" asks Yuzu.

"I'll go look for him," says Mieru, raising a hand. "I'll use my fortune-telling skills to track him down and ask him whatever questions you want answers to."

"Are you sure?" asks Yuzu. "This is a pretty big place."

"I'll join her," says Serenity. "I'm a student here after all. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"And maybe I'll get to learn more about my beloved prince Yuya!" Mieru swoons. "After all, I'll be having a personal interview with Yuya's father after all!"

At this point, Yuzu doesn't know whether to whack Mieru or Yvonne across the face. She decides it'd be best to hit them both.

"Then it's settled," says Yvonne. "Well then, let's all have fun today!"

Except for her puppets, no one seems to be as enthusiastic as Yvonne. Rather, they feel like they're being dragged onto a massive never-ending rollercoaster.

"You know," says Sora, tilting his head at Mieru. "You kinda look like you'd fit in with these puppets."

"Really?" asks Mieru. "You mean I could easily be seen having a tea party with these adorable boys?"

"No, I mean…" Sora smirks. "You're quite a _doll_ , if I do say yourself."

"Wait, what's that supposed to me -"

"Well, gotta go take Yuzu off to the Café in Wonderland. Have fun looking for your target!" Sora smiles as he takes Yuzu's hand. "Let's go!"

"Take care, my loves," says Yvonne, placing kisses on each of her puppets' heads. "I have to take my place at the stadium so save me a few snacks when I return, okay?"

"OKAY!" say the puppets, saluting Yvonne.

"Here, take this for the road!" says Puppet Yuya, handing Yvonne a strawberry and black pepper tart. "Break some legs, okay?"

"I will!" says Yvonne, taking a bite out of the tart. "Delicious! See you in a while!"

"BYE BYE!" The puppets say, waving goodbye as Yvonne rushes towards the stadium before they return to their rounds of promoting their café, followed by Sora and his guests so that they form a little parade. Mieru just looks at Serenity and shakes her head.

"This place...is _weird_ ," she says.

"It only gets crazier from here on out," Serenity admits.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Sen."_

" _What is it now?"_

" _You haven't said anything since the match ended. Don't you want to talk about it?"_

" _You want me to talk about how those last two monsters I used...the fact that neither of them realized how they were_ related _to one another. Or the way Monarch of Illusion accepted his defeat like that. You don't know how much those memories ache within me, aibou."_

Seto says nothing as the two walk down the school hallway, seeing children race by in capes and masks and looking at the colorful posters that advertise the school's curriculum. In one room, Seto sees a boy and girl wearing orange jackets, showing off their skills in origami by having the girl throw a paper shuriken at a training dummy, the shuriken landing directly at the dummy's eye.

His heart breaks at those two; in his world, they suffered so much in order to be together. And the only way they could only be together is if one of them took their lives at the expense of everyone he cared about.

" _That's not what I was going to ask."_ Seto continues, seeing Sen clench and unclench his fists with each step they take. " _I was going to ask about that memory of you in the snow."_

" _Oh. That."_ Sen stops before looking down at the festival below, not sure whether it'd be a good idea to pop a couple of balloons by spitting nails at them. " _I think….a long time ago, I brought everyone there to play. This would've been the first time Set...Illusion Dragon Priest ever saw it. Ever participated in winter's glory. Seeing those children play again, doing things that I would never get a chance to do or maybe will never remember doing...it hurts."_

Sen just folds his arms over the balcony, lost in thought. Seto pats his counterpart's shoulder, so used to his partner's moods at this point that he knows that Sen wants his space.

" _I'm sorry."_ That's all Seto can say. That's what he always says these days whenever Sen brings up these dredged up memories. " _I'm going to go take a look around. You want me to pick up something for you?"_

" _A bitter coffee."_ Sen answers back. " _And maybe something topped with hard-boiled eggs."_

" _Your 'older brothers' influenced you too much."_ Seto sighs. " _Very well. I'll be back in a short while."_ He places a hand on Sen's shoulder. " _Be safe."_

" _You too."_ Sen answers back as Seto walks off, letting the tears fall down his face as he watches everyone race around the festival stalls, taking photos and just being alive. If only he can be like them, just for one day.

He sighs as he looks through the cards in his deck, spreading them out with the greatest of care before he places a thumb over the one for Defender of Illusion. The temptation to summon him out is too great...but he knows that the boy won't remember this next time.

Still, just for today...

Sen takes the card out of the deck and places it near his heart, willing the image of his younger brother to become real...or at least, as real as a card can appear.

With a sigh, the faceplate for a left eye glows and so does the card. Then, in a flash of light, the card is replaced with Defender of Illusion himself, shield out to protect himself from danger. But when he realizes where he's at, he lowers it.

" _What's going on?"_ he asks. " _Why did you summon me?"_

Sen smiles, tears falling down the right side of his face.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Mokie," he whispers, patting the boy's shoulder. "Come on, we've got a festival to celebrate."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Serenity," Mieru begins, looking at her crystal apple as displays a yellow arrow pointing north. The two walk across a magnificent garden, filled with hypo-allergenic flowers and trees blooming with cherry blossoms. But, oddly enough, ravens stare down on the branches, amber eyes silently judging anyone that passes by. "What's Yvonne's deal?"

"What do you mean by that?" asks Serenity.

"The way that she switches personalities so easily and how she acts so motherly to those puppets. She's so…" Mieru stays silent, trying to find the right word for it. "Empty."

"She wasn't like this in the beginning. It all happened after her older brother was sent into a coma seven years ago."

"She had an older brother?"

Serenity nods her head. "Xavier Maxa; he was going to be a Turbo Duelist. But he had also been on the trails of an undercover card cartel. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at covering his tracks. So his D-Wheel was tampered and…"

Mieru feels like her heart dropped to her stomach. "It was that bad?"

"He was in a coma for an entire year, and Yvonne waited for him every day to wake up. It was around that time that she received her puppets. All she knows, and all she's willing to tell anyone, is that they arrived in her bedroom from her grandfather with a note saying 'Please take care of them'. So she did.

"She named them, she clothed them, she made them her little brothers. She learned how to write puppet tales in order to entertain her brother and later to people in the hospital who needed some cheering up. But after a year of all of this, the doctors decided that Xavier had to go."

Tears form in Mieru's eyes. "No…"

"Yes. And Yvonne was heartbroken. She left the hospital in a huff with her puppets, only to be kidnapped by the leader of that card cartel and two of his henchmen. They were going to make her watch as they burn her puppets before killing her. Why? Because."

"Because?"

"Because they could. And Yvonne...Yvonne was so scared and afraid. She cried for someone to save her. And someone did."

"The puppets," Mieru whispers in realization.

Serenity nods her head. "They came to life and killed Viren and his henchmen, and Yvonne became Grand Lorde Guignol from that day forward. She would become a magnificent puppeteer, dazzling people with her puppets while simultaneously training herself to kill those who would use their powers to hurt others."

"But how does that relate to Yvonne's attitude now? I mean, going out to protect others is one thing, but what I saw in regards to Yuzu, she's so...apathetic."

"That's the price she had to pay for her most powerful skill."

"Huh?"

Serenity shakes her head. "I can't explain anymore. But let's just say that the way she feels for people that aren't friends, family or her puppets isn't like how Yuzu feels about Yuya right now."

"...I see." Mieru says. "Now, we need to find Yusho. But I don't see heads or tails of him in this place. Where is he anyway?"

"You, do you know that a storm is about to blow?"

Mieru stops walking and turns around. "Who said that?"

"I did."

That comes from a person sitting on stone bench. He is a boy around ten years old, dressed in a blue tunic with yellow bands that forms two 'x's over his heart over a long sleeved grey shirt and a brown belt tied around his waist where a deck holder rests on his left hip. Draped over his shoulders is a long black hooded cape that resembles the wings of a large bird and he also wears grey pants, and a pair of blue gloves with large crystal orbs and blue boots lined with yellow. Topping a head of raven black hair is a large black bard's hat with a teal band, a yellow feather sewn onto the center. In his hand is a long staff topped with a large blue gem. His brown eyes are full of life, yet they are also like the eyes of the ravens in this garden...so full of mystery and secret intent.

Speaking of ravens, a conspiracy of them lay by his feet, cawing and flapping their wings. One of them rests on the boy's shoulder, and he pets their head.

"Thanks for telling me about them, Annabel," the boy coos. "Who's a good bird? Who's a good bird?"

" _Who's a good bird?"_ Annabel croaks, causing Mieru to jump. She has never heard a raven talk before. Meanwhile, Serenity narrows her eyes.

"How long have you been following us?" she asks.

"Ever since you started talking about Yvonne's puppets coming to life, Serenity," The boy smiles as he approaches the two girls. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum," the boy takes Mieru's hand into his own and shakes it. "And you...don't tell me," Ash closes his eyes and points his scepter at the girl. "You're...a fortune-teller, a romantic one at that."

"T...that's right!" says Mieru, peridot eyes wide. "H...how did you know?"

"It's simple," Ash says, a smile on his face as he opens his eyes. The way those brown eyes peer into her soul reminds Mieru too much of the crows that perch on the gate to her school. Unrelenting, unforgiving, all-knowing. "I can read your aura."

"Aura…" Mieru whispers. "But that's impossible! That's said to be a high-level ability that only a few people have been able to master."

"Well, perhaps that's the case in your world. But I'm a descendant of the great Aura Masters in my world. I use my powers to help predict the future."

"Really? How?"

"Like this," Ash reaches out and places a hand on Mieru's forehead. The orbs on his gloves begin to glow as a blue sheen forms over his eyes. Mieru gasps as a gust of wind forms around them, causing Ash's cape to fly upwards like a pair of wings.

"I sense a huge change in you, Mieru Hochun," Ash proclaims, voice monotone. "The way you see things will change drastically. The life you will obtain will be one that is not of your world. A new...purpose awaits you."

"W...what's that supposed to mean?" Mieru stammers. She has done plenty of tarot readings for herself, but none of them have ever been this intense or unknowing.

Ash's eyes return to their normal brown color as he shakes his head. "I cannot tell. I saw 'you', with your green eyes and red hair. But beyond that, my Aura abilities will not allow me to see. Perhaps it is for the best."

Mieru pouts. "Or perhaps your Aura abilities aren't as good as you thought they were."

At this, a tic forms in Ash's eye. Clenching his teeth, he states, "My aura abilities have granted me powers that you are unable to comprehend! Are you trying to challenge me?"

"I'm just stating that unless you can give me absolute proof on my prediction, I can easily say that you're just an amateur," Mieru huffs.

At this, something snaps within Ash. A cold wind blows across the garden, causing the raven to fly off, cawing madly.

"BLASPHEMY!" he shouts, eyes glowing blue. Lightning crackles around his body as he snarls. "That's it! You will pay for your insults, child!"

He slams his staff onto the ground before it shrinks into a band of light that wraps around his left arm, forming a Duel Disk whose tray is the same yellow feather like that on his hat with a blue circular center to hold his deck. A card appears in his right hand, depicting a stormy sky underneath a large hill formation that is as flat as a tabletop as lightning strikes and ravens fly overhead.

"Duel me, Mieru Hochun!" Ash proclaims. "Action Field, Thunder Mesa!"

Then, the garden transforms from beautiful lush flowers and bushes into a cloudy sky and a large flat hill-top covered in a sea of shrubs and lush juniper trees that the ravens perch on.

"You can play Action Fields without an ARC system installed?" Mieru gasps.

"That's what happens when your school is funded by Kaiba Corp.," Ash grins, cape flying back as it transforms into feathery wings. He pulls the hood over his hat as it transforms into a raven headdress. Then, lighting surges through the wings and crackle in the eyes of the headdress as he draws his cards. "Now then, the spirits of my ancestors who rode on wings of lightning...here we stand today in this duel, before the storm, and see which one of us will be left standing after the storm blows down upon us! I offer this duel in honor of my ancestors! Step forward, Mieru Hochun. Let my ravens get to know everything there is to _know_ about you."

The ravens let out another series of caws that feels like a strange buzz humming in Mieru's ears. Still, with this duel in session, she has no choice but to fight back.

"Fine then," says Mieru. "I've fought with some of the strangest duelists out there back in Maiami City. I'd love to claim my first victory here in Carroll City. I'm taking you on, Ash Ketchum!"

"Mieru!" Serenity hisses. "What are you doing? We have to go find Yusho!"

"That will have to wait," says Mieru, slipping her crystal apple into her coin-shaped purse. She activates her Duel Disk and draws her cards. "I have to prove to myself that I'm capable of helping Yuya. And besides, Yusho isn't going anywhere! I'll catch up with him after this duel is over."

"Mieru, please - " Serenity begs.

"I'll make it quick," says Mieru, narrowing her eyes. "I promise."

Serenity stares at the fortune-teller then lets out a defeated sigh. "All right, then."

Ash clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he shouts as more ravens fly into the sky. "Let the Action Duel commence! Let the lightning strike and bring down a powerful rain that to wash away the darkness that lies within everyone's hearts. May the auras of all living creatures be seen within my own eyes! Let us prepare for the end...of the beginning!"

Lightning crashes, thunder roars and a dark wind blows across the field alongside the Action Cards for the field. Mieru snarls, but stands her ground.

"Tough talk, Mr. Aura," she says. "But your destiny lies within the cards in my deck. And I'm going to prove it to you!"

"Very well," says Ash. "Let's duel!"

 **(Mieru: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Welcome to our little café!" greet two girls dressed in and red and white.

Yuzu looks in awe at the school cafeteria decorated to look like a scene from Wonderland, except instead of lush forest and plenty of red roses, the trees are a mixture of black, grey and white, and the roses are also an inky black color instead of blood red. There are silhouettes of many famous Wonderland characters, from Alice to the White Rabbit to the Cheshire Cat and his wide grin, perched on a tree.

In fact, the entire Wonderland scenario seems like someone saw a shadow puppet show of _Alice in Wonderland_ and decided to turn that into a café. Every now and then, Yuzu thinks she can hear whispers and giggling from an invisible audience or the Queen of Hearts shrill "Off with his head!" along with a crowd roaring in approval.

As the puppets spread out to say hello to the customers, getting coos and photos from everyone they talk to, the girls who greeted Yuzu's group appear with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hi there," says the girl in a red dress and crown on her head. "I'm Miette, the Red Queen! And the one in white is my sister, Kelly, the White Queen!"

"We'll be your servers!" Kelly cheers, pushing the group of Sora, Yuri, Yuzu, Rin and Ruri to a table. She then hands the group a menu. "Take your time, but we have some recommendations like the Duchess' Pepper Steak and Fries."

"Or Mock Turtle Stew."

"Perhaps you'd like some fried oysters with a side of bread and butterfries…"

"How about some lambchops in a white sauce?"

"I think the sauteed mushrooms and flatbread will be perfect for all of you!"

"No, try our bacon/egg/mushroom nests! It'll definitely make you start screaming 'SERPENT!' once you -"

"Will you let us think for just one second?!" Rin shouts, slamming her hands on the table.

There is silence as everyone stares at Rin's outburst, but the green-haired girl is undeterred by these stares. She's dealt with worse back in her dimension. Both Miette and Kelly turn to each other and tilt their heads, looking more like dolls than real humans.

"They're…" Yuri whispers. For some odd reason, he can sense something off about these girls. Like their cute twin act is just a facade for something even worse.

Then, the two girls smile, turn their heads and clap their hands.

"Okay then!" says Miette. "Sorry, but we just love to be of service!"

"Just give us a call and we'll take your order, post haste!" says Kelly. "In the meantime, why don't you take a look at the duels that will be taking place today?"

Kelly points to a television screen hanging on the opposite corner, where the cheers of an audience can be heard. On screen, both May and Max appear with microphones in hand.

"Welcome to the first duel of the You Show Duel School Festival!" Max announces. "I'm Max, and my sister and I will be your announcers for the first duel of today!"

"That's right!" says May. "And the first one is going to be one that pits the eternal rivals of our school. We have Yvonne Maxa, our Marionette Maestra versus Lillie Sekien, Youkai Maiden!"

The camera then pans to the arena. On one side is Yvonne, in her gold and purple harlequin outfit and on the other is her opponent, a young girl with blond hair that has a braid on each side, wearing an elegant white kimono with orange accents like flames at the hem and sleeves and two tails tied to the white with an orange _obi_ tied around her slender waist. Around her neck is a string of blue beads ending with an orange tassel and covering the right side of her face is a mask in the shape of a fox, also colored white and orange. Her green eye stares at her opponent as she activates her Duel Disk.

"I've picked up a few tricks since we last fought," says Lillie, drawing her hand. "I'm coming for you, Yvonne!"

"I like to see you try, _mi amour_ ," Yvonne teases, also drawing her hand. "May, what's our Action Field today?"

"ARC System, play the field that will yield the greatest praise!" says May, raising a hand into the air. Up in the sky, numerous glowing cards spin round and round in a globe-like pattern before one falls down into her hand. She looks at it then shows it to the audience.

"Get ready folks!" she says. "Because it's time to take a trip to the Dark Woods Circus!"

The card depicts a red and white circus tent in the middle of a dark forest at night. Then, the action field transforms into the interior of the circus with the tent flap revealing a path to the dark woods. Giant stilt-walkers parade around the field, cages filled with animals and assorted circus freaks fill the air with screams, roars and anguished cries. Calliope and accordion music fills the air that unleash a cacophony of madness that would make any sane person hide under their bed. Action Cards rain down from the sky instead of posters that advertise this demented show as Max cackles.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announces. "It's time to take this to the ghouliest show on Earth! Take it away, ladies!"

"Welcome ladies and ghouls," Yvonne shouts. "In this strange world of darkness and madness, nightmares and fairytales, here we shall look and gawk at the surreal and unusual."

"Because in the end, _wir sind alle freaks!_ " Lillie finishes, arms stretched out and head lifted so one can see the stitches on her neck and wrists, causing Yuzu, Rin and Ruri to shudder. She beams as she adds, "Our lives blend into one big parade of madness and insanity. Life _itself_ is a freak show!"

"And with that…"

"It's time to…"

"SWING INTO ACTION!"

And as the duel commences, Yuzu feels shivers at Lillie's stitches. They remind her too much of the ones that were shown on Dawn's wrists and shoulders. Was that some sort of fashion statement in this place?

"That's so cool!" Sora notes, head in his hands as he swings his feet back and forth. "She's like a kitsune queen or something! I wonder if she's into fried tofu or something."

At this, Yuzu looks at Sora, trying to figure out his game. The Sora here can't be the same Sora who taught her all about Fusion Summoning before revealing a sadistic streak against Shun. Here, he acts so carefree, innocent, child-like.

And then there's Yuri. From what Sora has revealed, and from how Rin and Ruri talk about him, he isn't someone to trust immediately. Rin and Ruri called him sadistic, but Sora called him troubled. Rin and Ruri would rather have Yuri be run over by a car while Sora acts like he wants to protect him.

And, whenever Sora places a hand in Yuri's own, Yuzu can't help but think she's going crazy but...Sora's hand...it doesn't look human.

In fact, seeing Dawn's Action Dueling skills in that white dress that showed the large stitches on her shoulders and wrists, and seeing the ones on Lillie's body makes her wonder what is going on here.

No one is in the mood to talk right now, so Yuzu turns to the screen to see Yvonne summon a monster. The way that smug harlequin talked to Yuzu about dueling skills or threatened to slice her throat with that knife...maybe Yuzu should attach steel blades to her _harisen_ so Yvonne has a taste of her own medicine.

When the camera switches to Lillie grabbing an Action Card ("Evasion!" Lillie shouts while skillfully dodging an attack), all Yuzu can see are the stitches that seem to be soothing yet outright frightening. The way that these people can expose themselves like that can't help but make her wonder...what happened to them in the first place?

"Oh, so you're interested in those, huh?"

Yuzu turns around, seeing a young man with light green hair and eyes, dressed as a waiter, approach her.

"What do you mean?" asks Yuzu.

"The stitches," he says, pointing to Lillie summoning a monster onto her Duel Disk. "She's been...repurposed."

"Repurposed?" asks Ruri, slightly shivering. Sora stops swinging his legs as he stares at the green-haired waiter behind his mask. "What does that mean?"

"To be repurposed means that you died and came back to life, your body reanimated and enhanced with a special ability that relates to a dying wish you made prior to coming back to life," the boy explains. "Most of the time, signs of repurposement are usually shown by stitches around the necks, arms or legs, but there are rarer cases that come from scars or even bullet holes. Mokuba and his brother were repurposed after being hung and you wouldn't know it unless you paid close attention to how their heads tilt a _little_ too much as if their heads are about to snap off of their necks!"

At the frightened look on the everyone's faces, the boy smiles. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cilan."

"Y...Yuzu," says Yuzu, trying to forget the image of Mokuba pretending to die the night before. "Wait, you mean to say that Dawn and this Lillie girl are…"

"Yeah," Cilan nods his head. "Dawn is the most well-known example of being 'repurposed' in our school. Her enhancement, or 'Augment' as it's known in those circles, is super strength in her arms."

"Why would she want that?" asks Yuri.

"Well," Cilan scratches his head. "You know that boy who placed the coat over her after her duel? The one with blue and pink hair?"

"Yeah, we do," says Rin. "That's her older brother, Yusaku."

"Correct, but the thing is...they weren't that close before."

"What do you mean?" asks Ruri. The way Dawn hugged Yusaku and the way they showered love and praise for one another reminds her too much of her and Shun. How could these two have such a horrible past?

Cilan sighs. "Yusaku was...tortured when he was a child, and the trauma associated with that prevented him from being touched by anyone, his sister especially. All Dawn ever wanted to do was hug him or vice versa...she got her wish just minutes before she died in an explosion a few years ago."

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri gasp, with Ruri placing her hands over her mouth in shock. Yuri looks on the verge of tears while Sora gingerly pats his shoulder. Cilan takes a glance at Lillie commanding one of her monsters to attack before shaking his head.

"Lillie and her brother, Gladion...they had it much worse. When Dawn was killed, it was by a madman. When _they_ got killed and repurposed, it was by the hands of their own mother."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So Ash," says Mieru. "Does your Aura powers give you the ability to see who goes first?"

"No," Ash answers. "But I'll let you go first either way."

"Fine then, I draw!" says Mieru. But as she does, she has a sinking feeling that she's being watched. And sure enough, she can see thirteen ravens on a tree, staring at her, tilting their heads to the side in curiosity.

Normally, Mieru is fond of ravens. She likes to feed the ravens at her school during lunch. But these ravens...something about them seem off.

"You know what they say about ravens?" says Ash, prompting Mieru to turn to him. "They say that 'The raven is to be respected but never trusted.'"

Mieru tilts her head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ash bows his head. "Ravens hold a great power. In many tales, they are both creator and trickster. The trickster is said to be the one that make significant changes in the world. They are the ones who help create humankind and are said to be quite protective of them. Ravens are symbols of hidden knowledge and death. They are to be praised for their gifts but to fully believe in their words is to lead one into the path of misery and destruction."

"...Well, at least I know you actually study," Mieru notes. "I summon Spirit of the Fall Wind in Attack Mode!"

With a soft giggle, a young girl appears on the field, dressed in a light green dress shaped like a leaf. Her similarly light green hair is also decorated with leaves like a headband as she kicks her bare feet with glee. (1800 ATK)

"When she's Normal Summoned, I get to take a Flip monster from my deck into my hand."

A card is ejected from her deck, which Mieru quickly takes. Ash says nothing, although the corner of his lips curl into a smile.

"I'm ending my turn there," says Mieru.

"And I start mine," says Ash, drawing his card. "Now, let me start off with a magnificent palace that holds the power of electricity itself. I play the Field Spell, Wattcastle!"

Ash slaps the card onto the Field slot of his Duel Disk. Then, rising behind him is a castle colored blue, red and yellow that crackles with electricity.

"What does this card do?" asks Mieru.

"You're just gonna have to attack me to see," Ash answers. "Now then, I'll end my turn by playing one monster face-down and three cards face-down. That's it."

 _This is bad..._ Serenity thinks, sitting underneath the shade of a tree as she sees how Ash leans his head forward. _Ash is taunting her. Thunder Mesa is his favorite Action Field, and his monsters are going to tear through Mieru's monsters before she gets a chance to know what hit her. What does Ash have to gain with this? Unless...unless he's_ not _lying about Mieru obtaining a "new purpose"..._

She shakes her head. _No, don't think about that! There's no way Ash saw_ that _in her future. But then again, I've been sensing something off about her and of Sora…as if, they both have some secret desire in them. And only someone who is about to be repurposed has that call in their soul…_

 _No, no, no! Not today of all days! We all know that Academia will be invading, but please let it not be today!_

"You may be associated with ravens, but you play like a chicken," says Mieru, drawing her card. "First, I play the monster I obtained from Spirit of the Fall Wind face-down…"

A face-down card appears next to Spirit of the Fall Wind.

"And now, I attack! Spirit of the Fall Wind, attack with Autumn Air Cutter!"

The green-haired Fairy forms a sweeping motion with her hand and a large blade of green wind flies towards Ash's face-down monster, a dragonfly with a yellow and black body and sparks of electricity forming from his wings. The dragonfly explodes in a burst of light. (100 DEF)

"You destroyed my Wattdragonfly," says Ash. "And when he's destroyed, I get to Special Summon a 'Watt' monster from my deck!

"But, I'm not gonna stop there! I'm chaining him to my face-down cards. I activate Wattkeeper and Wattcannon!"

His two cards flip over. Wattkeeper depicts an open toy chest with a large hand formed by electricity floating above it. Meanwhile, Wattcannon shows a cannon with the same coloration of Wattcastle with a star shaped mouth in the front.

"Wattkeeper lets me Special Summon a 'Watt' monster from the grave and Wattcannon will inflict 600 points of damage to your lifepoints every time a Level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster is Normal or Special Summoned. And guess Watt? Almost every single monster in my deck fits that criteria! So come back Wattdragon and come forth Wattberyx!"

As Wattdragon and the newest monster, a golden snapper with large eyes, appear (100 ATK), Ash's Wattcannon unleashes a shot of electrical energy that strikes Mieru's Duel Disk, causing her to fall flat on her back as the ravens caw in joy.

 **(Mieru: 7400) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 8000)**

"Your monsters may have interesting effects, but my Spirit of the Fall Wind will blow them away in an instant!" Mieru shouts, standing up.

"I wouldn't be so sure," says Ash, wagging a finger. "Did you forget about my Wattcastle?"

Mieru looks up at colorful castle before a bolt of lightning strikes from its tallest tower and hits Spirit of the Fall Wind right in the chest. (1800 -) 800 ATK)

"As long as Wattcastle is on the field, any monster who goes into battle with a 'Watt' monster loses 1000 attack points," Ash explains. "So try attacking my monsters again and just _wait_ until I bring out one of my more powerful beasts to deal with them."

Mieru snarls as she slips a face-down card into her Duel Disk. "I end my turn there."

"And I start mine," says Ash, drawing his card. "Now, just to make sure that I don't run right into a trap, I activate my Spell Card! Go, Night Beam!"

He slaps his card onto his Duel Disk, depicting various cards on a black background and cross-hairs targeting them.

"This card lets me destroy a face-down card you control. And don't even _think_ about activating its effect; Night Beam prevents it from activating!"

A black beam of energy escapes the card and strikes Mieru's defense, causing it to shatter.

 _My Book of Moon!_ Mieru gasps.

"Was that card important to you, Mieru-chan?" Ash asks. "Oh, it was? Well, then, looks like I did my job!

"And to continue, I summon Wattpheasant in Attack Mode!"

With a screech, a bird appears on the field, wings outstretched to reveal blue feathers tipped with white. Its tail feathers are yellow and black, and it has a red face that reveals piercing eyes. (1000 ATK) Then, Wattcannon fires, hurling another blast of energy at Mieru's Duel Disk.

 **(Mieru: 6800) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 8000)**

"And here comes my favorite part about my Watt monsters," Ash chuckles. "Most of them have the ability to attack you directly! Go Wattpheasant!"

Wattpheasant flies towards Mieru's side of the field, over Spirit of the Fall Wind, before bringing his wings back to unleash an electrical gale. Mieru looks around and finds a card poking out of a shrub just close by. She races towards the, grabbing it just as the attack is about to hit.

"I activate the Action Spell - Shock Treatment!" she cries. "Now for every card in my hand, your monster loses 100 attack points!"

Mieru's Action Card appears in front of her, revealing a black stick figure being electrocuted by a bolt of lightning. Then, she raises her hand of five cards into the sky. Wattpheasant lets out a cry as its strength decreases (1000 -) 500 ATK) but doesn't stop its attack that hits Mieru right in the chest.

 **(Mieru: 6300) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 8000)**

"Shocking, isn't it?" Ash inquires. "And there's more where that came from. When Wattpheasant successfully inflicts battle damage, I get to Banish one face-up monster on the field until the end of this turn. Guess who's going?"

Wattpheasant lets out another caw and flaps its wings, striking them at Spirit of the Fall Wind before she flies up into the storm clouds.

"That...that is absolutely not fair!" Mieru shouts. "It gets to Banish if it inflicts damage _and_ it can attack directly!"

"Thunderstorms are never fair," Ash states, a memory appearing in his mind of a baby left behind in a tree as a thunderstorm brewed. He shakes his head as he looks at the field. "Now then, do you notice something off about Wattberyx?"

Mieru looks at her Duel Disk and stares at the card in question. "It's a Tuner?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So that means the Watt archetype has Synchro Monsters."

"Correct."

"But...you're already in your Battle Phase! There's no way you can use it to attack me now."

"...What if I told you there is?" asks Ash, an all-knowing smile on his lips.

"What?!"

"I activate my final face-down card, the Trap known as Urgent Tuning!"

Ash's final card flips over, revealing Junk Synchro, Speed Warrior and Junk Warrior, in that order. Mieru gulps as she realizes what this means.

"This card can only activate during the Battle Phase. With it, I can Synchro Summon using monsters I have on the field! So I tune Wattberyx and Wattpheasant together! Let's tune up the band and make some music!"

The two Watt monsters fly into the air, Wattberyx transforming into three green rings and Wattpheasant turning into four stars that align and fly straight into the rings.

 **(*3 + *4 = * 7)**

" _Divine serpent with a legendary fury. With each head that is slain, let your anger rise! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Shock the system, Watthydra!"_

With a roar, a monster with numerous heads appears. It is reptilian in appearance with cyan and red as its main colors, and seven heads that roar and snap at anything it sees. (1500 ATK)

Mieru stares at the monster, then at its stats, before laughing.

" _That's_ your great monster?" she asks. "A Synchro monster with that weak of an attack score is nothing when my Spirit of the Fall Wind returns!"

"Yes, that is true...except that you have nothing on the field and if my Wattchimera successfully inflicts damage, I get to Banish a card from my deck and get it back after two Standby Phases. And I don't think you want to be facing some of the _nastier_ monsters in my deck."

Mieru gulps as the hydra stares at her with its many heads all while Ash lifts his head to the sky, unleashing a loud "CAW!" as a blue aura surrounds him.

"Watthydra, attack directly! Lernean Lightning Blast!"

The heads of Watthydra open, electrical energy forming in their maws. Mieru looks around as she sees three ravens poke something on the ground. An Action Card.

Without anything to lose, Mieru rushes towards it, the ravens flying up into the sky as she grabs it.

"Action Card, Damage Banish!" she cries. "The damage I take drops to 0!"

She plays the card, depicting a red bolt of lightning striking a cloud. Watthydra's attack strikes the card, while Mieru braces herself.

"Not bad," says Ash. He closes his eyes and hums as he senses the aura around the field. He senses Serenity's, worried and full of concern. He feels Mieru's, determined and strong-willed…

But as he peers closer, he can hear something else. A cry, a desire, a wish…

In his mind, he visualizes a heart with three swords piercing it. Ah, so _that's_ what's going on.

 _Poor child._ He states into the minds of his ravens. _She has no idea of what awaits her. A new purpose…_

Ash chuckles as he plays a card face-down then signals the end of his turn. Then, Spirit of the Fall Wind returns, snarling at the Watt monsters that are the opposition. (1800 ATK)

"Time to show you what I can do," says Mieru, drawing her card. "First, I Flip-Summon Prediction Princess Coinorma in Attack Mode!"

Her face-down card flips, revealing an adorable fairy with magenta hair set in braided pigtails and topped with a green twin tailed jester cap with white pom-poms and tails of strings of coins. She wears a yellow shirt, white shorts and brown boots while she carries a large gold coin that she uses as a shield. (900 ATK)

"When Coinorma is flipped, I get to Set a Level 3 or higher Flip Monster from my deck onto the field. However…"

Ash raises an eyebrow. "However?"

Mieru's lips curl into a grin worthy of a Cheshire Cat. "This Flip monster I chose is Prediction Princess Shadowmist! And with the cost of 500 lifepoints and a card in my hand, I can Flip her face-up and take a Ritual Spell Card into my hand!"

The face-down card flips, revealing a strange feminine form that is garbed in black with a tail that ends with equally black mist (1200 ATK) while Mieru sends one card to her graveyard. Then, another card is taken into her hand.

 **(Mieru: 5800) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 8000)**

"You like making predictions, huh? Well, so do I! I activate the Spell Card, Calamity Ritual!"

Mieru raises her Ritual Spell card into the air before she plays it. It shows the earth split in half as a large orb of light rose from within the chasm. Then, the mesa begins to quake as if something is working its way up into the surface.

"All I have to do is offer up monsters whose levels equal 7 to summon this monster! I offer my Level 4 Prediction Princess Shadowmist and Level 3 Prediction Princess Coinorma to bring forth one of the newest additions to my deck!"

The two Prediction Princess monsters obey their mistress's commands and enter the card. Mieru narrows her eyes as she recites the chant that she practiced on in preparations for the Arc League Championship.

" _Sleuthing in the darkness, with foresight unlike none other, arise and guide those who seek clarity! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Come forth, Prediction Princess Chronolight!"_

A piercing light shines across the mesa, causing Ash and Serenity to shield their eyes. When it dies down, Mieru's monster appears on the field. It wears a dark purple cloak almost to the point of it being black, and its lower body is that of a large crystal ball while a clock is etched on the hem of said cloak. From within the hood of the cloak, Ash can see two piercing white eyes. (2200 ATK)

"Never seen that one before," Ash comments.

"It's one of Madam Divina's special cards," Mieru explains. "She was the one who tasked me to prepare for what is to come in regards to my beloved Yuya!"

"Did she tell you _everything_?"

"She…" Mieru pauses. "She told me all that I needed to know and that's enough!"

"If that's how you want to see it, then fine."

Mieru scowls. "I'm not done! I play Pre-Preparation of Rites!"

Another Spell Card appears, depicting Ritual Raven stuffing itself with a variety of foods, unaware of the cloaked cultists who are smiling in glee at their offering given its last meal.

"With this card, I can take a Ritual Spell and its associated Ritual Monster from my deck into my hand. And, seeing as you know about the Prediction Princess cards, I'm sure you're well aware as to what's coming!"

Ash says nothing as Mieru takes two cards into her hand. Then, she plays her next card, showing a deck of cards on top of an altar etched with a magic circle, surrounded by a ring of red and blue flames. Four more magic seals of varying colors hover around the deck.

"I play Prediction Ritual! Now I must make offerings of monsters whose levels equal nine! I offer up my Level 3 Spirit of Fall Wind on my field and both the Level 4 Prediction Princess Arrowsylph and Level 2 Night Assailant in my hand!"

A round altar bearing a deck of cards similar to that on the Prediction Ritual card appears between the duelists. Then, the spirits of Mieru's offered monsters, Spirit of Fall Wind, a woman in a teal dress wielding a bow, and a black hooded assassin with two knives, transform into nine flaming orbs that spin before aligning in the spaces inbetween the blue flames of the altar. Then, a large wind blows and a thunderbolt strikes the deck.

 _"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"_

With a loud BOOM!, the deck is set on fire. Rising from the flames is Mieru's strongest monster. Calling it a "princess" doesn't seem right, though. It is ten feet tall with long, _long_ black hair and a black dress with golden accents on the torso, along with purple flowing streams of fabric and a large '8' on the skirt composed of glowing rectangles. Decorating her hair is what looks like a navy turban fused with a golden astrolabe, and the only thing that can be shown of her face are two red glowing lights and a golden veil covering her mouth. Her skin is a pale blue color, her thin arms clasped tight. And, somehow, attached to her hair are devices similar to phonograph horns where two pairs of thin mannequin arms move about in an erratic dance. (2700 ATK)

Ash looks up and stares into the large haunting figure...

But instead of being scared, a large grin stretches out on his face.

"Yes!" he says. "This is what I saw! This is what the ravens whispered in my ear! A radiant figure that shows up, ready to unleash the knowledge she has gained from Fate herself!"

Serenity flinches at the maniacal glee on Ash's face along with the raven audience cawing alongside with him. This isn't going to be pleasant.

"That's not all I'm bringing out," says Mieru. "Since I sent Night Assailant from my hand to the graveyard due to a card effect, I get to bring a Flip monster from my graveyard to my hand."

As she says this, she takes a card out of her graveyard and into her hand.

"And then, I attack! Go, Tarotrei!"

The white rectangles on Tarotrei's dress spin round and round in a circle. Then, they charge a powerful blast of light like something fired from a cannon, right towards Ash's Synchro monster.

Ash smiles as he races to find an Action Card and spots one sticking out amongst a bunch of evening primroses. He smirks as he takes it into his hand.

"I play the Action Card, Lightning Rod!" he shouts. "I can only use this card when I have at least two monsters on the field, and allows me to redirect your attack to another monster I control. Now your monster must redirect their attack onto my Wattdragonfly!"

"And if that card is destroyed," Serenity gasps. "Oh no! He's planning on summoning…"

Ash plays his card, depicting a lightning bolt striking a large black strike. Then, Prediction Princess Tarotrei's attack curves towards that of Wattdragonfly, causing the insect to explode.

"And of course," Ash smirks. "With Wattdragonfly destroyed, Prediction Princess Tarotrei's attack is dropped by 1000."

Just as he says, Wattcastle hurls another bolt of lightning, striking the Ritual Monster. (2700 -) 1700 ATK)

"And then, I get to summon my newest Watt monster!"

"What's it going to be?" asks Mieru. "A cat? A squirrel? A baby dragon?"

"No, no and half-no."

" _Half-no_?"

"Yes!" Ash grins. "From my deck, I summon the all-powerful Wattaildragon!"

The clouds begin to rumble and flash with lightning. Then, there is a loud roar as a large cerulean dragon descends onto the field, the tip of its massive tail wrapped in lightning. (2600 ATK)

"HUH?!" Mieru gasps, seeing the large dragon growl at her. "That's a 'Watt' monster?"

"Yep!" Ash grins as he leaps into the air. His cape forms into a pair of wings that he uses to glide until he lands on the back of Wattaildragon, stroking the cyan scales of his precious monster and hearing the dragon purr in response. "What? You expected all the Watt monsters to be cute little robotic animals?"

"Um...yeah…"

Ash chuckles before he lifts his head into the sky, his laugh like a raven's caw and accompanied by his fellow ravens that fly into the sky, shedding black feathers like they are snowflakes. After some time, he lowers his head so Mieru can see into the eyes of the headdress.

"What you expect and what you obtain are two very different things," he whispers. "What my parents expected was a normal child. What they obtained was _me_."

At this, Mieru can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She should have sensed it before, but something about Ash isn't human.

"W...what are you?" she whispers.

Ash smiles a toothy grin. "I am a descendant of the Great Raven, a soul who was left behind when a thunderstorm hit the land. I see the storms that will destroy everything in their wake. I am also a child of a Thunderbird, whose mighty wings unleashes thunder and summons bolts of lightning to strike against the monsters of the underworld. I see _everything_ through the use of my aura abilities, and I see that your life is laid out before you. A new _purpose_ awaits you!"

Wattaildragon unleashes a loud roar that causes the ravens to fly off towards the ground below.

With each flap of his wings, thunder rumbles.

"That...that doesn't scare me," Mieru stammers.

"It should," Ash purrs, just as lightning flashes and thunder roars five seconds later. "You know, I peered into your soul a whlie ago. And I saw….a card. The Three of Swords, was it?"

Mieru's eyes widen. "W...what?"

Ash's smile grows wide. "That's right. But I think you're looking at it wrong. Maybe you shouldn't look at it _symbolically_...maybe you should look at it _literally_."

"T...there's no way I'm going to get my heart pierced out by three swords." says Mieru.

"But doesn't the card depict a thunderstorm? And isn't the Action Field called _Thunder_ Mesa?"

Again does the thunder and lightning appear. Mieru's body trembles all while Serenity snarls and stands up.

"Ash Ketchum, that is enough!" she says. "Don't you dare start playing your mind games with her now!"

Ash sighs and shakes his head, which is odd due to the giant bird head covering his face.

"Fine, fine," he says. "Let's get back to the duel, shall we?"

"I end my turn with a face-down card," says Mieru. "And with it, I end my turn.

"However, with the end of my turn, I can use Prediction Princess Tarotrei's effect to Special Summon a Flip monster from my graveyard or from my hand. Care to use your Aura abilities to see what card I'm bringing out?"

"I'm an Aura master, not a psychic," Ash says, seeing Mieru play a face-down monster from her hand. "And besides, I don't need to use my powers to see how this will turn out. My draw!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Oh freak, oh freak, oh freak, oh FREAK!_

Yvonne states this in her mind as she races to find an Action Card with El Shaddoll Construct hurling her across the Action Field for faster travel. She knows what Lillie is planning to do, and she knows that she has to stop it and fast.

Lillie, in the meantime, laughs as she stands on top of a cage where a strange plant-boy resides, his moss and ivy covered body curled up and tears trickling down his eyes. If one looks close, they can see that the boy looks like Yuri.

"You can't run from me," Lillie teases, drawing a card. "Now, it's time to show you the little trick I learned! Appear! Circuit that opens a portal to the netherworld!"

A large portal appears in front of Lillie, a square frame with eight black arrows pointing out like a compass. Her two monsters, Shafu, the Wheeled Mayakashi and Hafun, the Winged Mayakashi enter the portal with her as Lillie brings her arms into the air.

 _"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 'Mayakashi' monsters. I set Shafu, the Wheeled Mayakashi and Hafun the Winged Mayakashi in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The Mayakashi monsters - Shafu pedalling his large cart and Hajun with his staff and black feathery hair - fly into two of the arrows, one pointing to the south-west and the other in the south-east. The portal begins to glow as Lillie spins around.

" _Deadly youkai of snow, freeze the world with your icy glare! Link Summon! Link 2! Yuki-Onna, the Ice Mayakashi!"_

A large gust of wind blows across the Action Field as the figure rises. It is a girl in a white kimono, around the same age as Lillie herself. But instead of white and orange trim, the kimono is white with purple accents on the sleeves and a matching purple _obi_. The hair of Yuki-Onna is white as snow with two white and black clips decorating her hair. Her icy blue eyes stare at Yvonne's monsters as she descends onto the field. (1900 ATK, Link-2, ↙ ↘)

"As long as my Yuki-Onna is on the field while it points to one of my Synchro Monsters, you can't attack it!" Lillie giggles.

Yvonne rolls to the ground as she lands near a cannon. Panting for breath, she looks up and finds an Action Card next to the trapeze. Perfect.

"There's a problem," says Yvonne as she enters from the bottom end of the cannon, closing it shut before her head pokes out. She looks up and sees an Action Card floating near the trapeze. "You don't have a Synchro monster on the field!"

"I will soon enough!" says Lillie. "Since I have a 'Mayakashi' monster Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I get to Special Summon Dakki, the Graceful Mayakashi from my graveyard!"

Rising in a small plume of fire is a woman in a red kimono with long white sleeves. Her long purple hair falls to her waist and her vulpine eyes stare at Yvonne with a kind of look that one has when one wants to bring about chaos. (1000 ATK)

"And now, it's time for me to Synchro Summon! I tune my Level 2 Dakki to my Level 1 Yuki-Musume! Ready ladies?"

Dakki giggles as she turns into a trio of green rings while Yuki-Musume, a young girl in a blue kimono and black hair in a bowl cut whose bangs covers her eyes, transforms into a single star that zips into the rings.

 **(*2 + *1 = *3)**

" _Great cart with demonic face. Let us race across this track once more, with blazing wheels that signal death to those who see it. Synchro Summon! Level 3! Let's ride, Oboro-Guruma, the Wheeled Mayakashi!"_

As Yvonne is fired from the cannon, Lillie's newest monster appears. It is an ornate oxcart with red sides and a white demonic face with blue hair and horns in front. Its wheels are ignited with flames that leaves a fiery trail in its wake. (2100 DEF)

"So what?" asks Yvonne, grabbing the card before she hurls a blue string at the tent pole. She lets out a whoop as she begins to swing round and round it, placing her feet onto the pole to stabilize her as she drops.

Lillie smiles as she jumps onto a trampoline, performing a front flip in the air before she lands on top of Oboro-Guruma, the large oxcart riding round the circus as Lillie activates another card.

"I also have my face-down card, Mayakashi Metamorphosis! Now by discarding a card in my hand, I get to Special Summon a 'Mayakashi' monster that's either in my graveyard or Banished. So I'll bring back Yoko, the Graceful Mayakashi and use her to destroy your most precious Fusion Monster!"

Her face-down card flips, revealing various Mayakashi monsters surrounded by wisps of smoke before a new figure appears. She has the head of a white fox with red marks on her cheeks and wears a purple robe embroidered with gold and has tassels on the end. Nine white tails follow her as she unleashes a sinister grin at Yvonne. (2900 ATK)

"And when Yoko is Special Summoned from the graveyard, I get to destroy a monster you control! Now Yoko, unleash your powers on that worthless doll!"

Yoko smiles as she hurls a large ball of energy at the Fusion Monster. Yvonne doesn't even look to see how her monster is destroyed in a loud explosion, causing the audience to look in awe at the magnificent display.

"And with that, Yuki-Onna...destroy Yvonne's face-down monster!"

The white kimono wearing girl giggles before she raises her hands into the air. When she brings them down, a large icy wind forms, ready to freeze Yvonne's card.

"I activate the Action Spell, Great Escape!" Yvonne shouts. "I end the Battle Phase right here and now!"

Lillie pouts at the Action Card of a girl standing on top of a locked chest skewered with swords, completely unharmed. "That's not going to stop me, Yvonne! Make your move!"

"I will," says Yvonne, drawing her card. "And now, I think it's time to fight fire with fire! First, I Flip-Summon Shaddoll Hound!"

Her card flips, revealing a massive violet doberman with gold segments, its body connected with dark purple strings. (1600 ATK)

"And with his effect, I get to take a 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to my hand. Then, I'll summon him! I summon Shaddoll Falco in Attack Mode!"

With a chirp, a small bird with purple gems in its wings appears, also connected with the purple strings. (600 ATK)

"It's time for me to copy a page out of your book, Lillie! Appear! Circuit that will unleash the theater of madness!"

As Yvonne descends, another one of these portals appears beneath her feet. She falls through it as if she is diving into a pool of water, with her two monsters following her. Yvonne stretches her arms out, a blue glow in her eyes as a multitude of blue glowing strings materialize around her arms, coalescing into a pair of wings that flap and form a downward draft to slow her descent.

 _"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 Flip Monsters. I set Shaddoll Hound and Shaddoll Falcon in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The two Shaddoll monsters fly into the arrows that point to the left and right. Yvonne gracefully lands on the ground and smiles.

" _Blessed doll from an honorable gem. It's time for you to be reborn with the threads of shadows! Link Summon! Link 2! Take the stage, Shaddoll Construct!"_

Rising from the Link Circuit is a figure in a strange capsule decorated with golden bands of light that criss-cross to form a barrier. Inside the capsule is a young girl with white skin and hair, dressed in a blue gown. Emerging from her back are strands of purple light. She looks to be sleeping, but whether or not she's dreaming is another story. (1200 ATK, Link 2, ← →)

"Not bad," says Lillie. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who decided to look into Yusaku-san's lessons on Link Monsters!"

"There's more to my construct!" Yvonne smirks. "When she's summoned, I can Fusion Summon a 'Shaddoll' monster by using monsters on the field or in my hand. So I'm gonna fuse Shaddoll Hedgehog and Mathematician in my hand to bring out the boss of the Shaddolls! Let's go!"

Shaddoll Construct slowly opens her eyes as two monsters, a hedgehog with dark purple needles and an elderly professor whose beard drops to his knees in a red cloak and black hat, swirl around her head. Yvonne smirks as Lillie begins to sweat.

" _Shadow needle-mouse fused with a soul of quaking earth! Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! Take the stage, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!"_

Then, a new figure crashes onto the field. At first, it looks similar to Shaddoll Construct, but it now wears white with the purple strings that are on her back, binding her to four strange massive white/black spikes that pierce the ground without care. The face on the new monster is passive as always. (2600 ATK)

"And since Shaddoll Hedgehog was sent to the graveyard via card effect, I get to take a 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to my hand." Yvonne swiftly takes a card from her deck and adds it to her hand while relishing the twisted smile in Lillie's face - she knows how much Lillie loves a challenge. And she knows how much she herself loves a good duel. "Now then...let the bloodshed begin!"

Lillie, in returns, nods as she points at her opponent. "Let's go, Yoko!"

The two opposing monsters nod their heads as they leap into battle, all while May and Max look in awe. The audience roars with approval as Lillie directs Oboro-Guruma towards her opponent, her face just as twisted and wicked as the one on her Graceful Mayakashi.

"Just look at our competitors go!" May exclaims. "Both of them have harnessed the power of Link Summoning to bring forth a brand new spin in the world of Duel Monsters!"

"It's still anyone's game!" Max adds, seeing Yvonne pick up an Action Card on the ground. "Youkai Synchros vs Shadow Puppet Fusions! Who will win folks?"

This question is on the minds of the awkward group of Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Sora and Yuri as they watch the ferocity in the duel. Rin could only gasp at Lillie's expert skill in bringing out her Synchro Monsters, whereas Yuzu feels her mouth turn dry from Yvonne's expertise in Fusion Summoning.

 _She was right..._ Yuzu thinks to herself. _I don't stand a chance against her! This girl went up against Sora and_ won _?_

As if she can hear Yuzu's thoughts, Yvonne faces the camera and smirks before she turns to Lillie and plays a card. As Yvonne announces the card she is playing, Miette and Kelly return with several plates of food in their hands.

"All right, here are your orders!" says Miette. "One fried oysters with bread and butterfries…"

"A delicious collection of egg and mushroom nests," Kelly adds.

"Duchess pepper-steak and fries…"

"The sauteed mushrooms with flatbread…"

"And, the ever popular Queen's strawberry and pepper tarts!" Miette finishes, setting the plates out for everyone, along with plastic knives and forks for the five. "Enjoy and don't be afraid to ask for anything else."

"And we _do_ mean anything," Kelly giggles, staring at Rin and Ruri before she and her sister walk off to the kitchen, giggling to themselves as if they are sharing some sort of secret with one another. Out of the five in the group, Sora is the only one interested in eating, as he takes one of the tarts into his hands.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " he cheers before he takes a bite. His smile grows wide at the taste. "Wow, the pepper really _does_ give the tarts some kick! Try something, Yuri."

Yuri just nods his head as he nibbles one of the egg/mushroom cups wrapped in bacon. Meanwhile, Yuzu looks down at her hands, more specifically she stares at the bracelet on her left wrist.

And as she does, she also takes a glance at the wrists of Rin and Ruri. They, too, have similar bracelets.

Rin and Ruri also note this too, but it is Yuzu who brings up the elephant in the room.

"We...all have bracelets and similar faces," she begins.

"Yeah," Rin adds, fiddling with the bracelet over her wrist. "It's kinda weird."

"Not as weird as how we were all brought here," says Ruri. "I was kidnapped by a vampire."

"And I had that crazy puppeteer knock the wind out of me," Rin finishes. "How did you arrive here...Yuzu, was it?"

"Moon Knight dragged me and a 'friend' of mine into this place called the Nightmare Realm," Yuzu answers. "But, let's not think about that right now. Where do you come from? I'm from Maiami City, and I was in the middle of a tournament when I was dragged here."

"I hail from Neo-Domino City," says Rin. "It's divided into two groups: Tops and Commoners. Yugo and I were preparing to enter the Friendship Cup when... _he_ appeared."

She shoots Yuri a glare, but Yuri ignores it (or at least, he's pretending to ignore it).

"I'm from Heartland," Ruri answers, hands folded on the table. "It was beautiful, until Academia attacked, destroying our town and carding people we loved. Right, Sora?"

Sora stops eating and shakes his head. "I'm really sorry for what we did, Ruri. I thought...well, Professor Akaba thought it was for the best."

"For the best?" Ruri snarls. "You destroying my home, my friends, my life...that bastard thought it was _for the best_?!"

"We were trying to unite all the four dimensions together," Sora explains. "Our world is divided into four parts, each part home to a special Summoning technique. Rin is from Synchro, Ruri is from Xyz, Yuri and I are from Fusion and Yuzu...well, for some odd reason, her world focuses on all of them."

"Except Link, apparently," Yuzu mutters, seeing Yuki-Onna and Shaddoll Construct by their respective duelist's sides.

"By carding everyone, we will be _saving_ everyone when our world reunites as one," Sora continues. "We needed their energy to help bring everything together."

"And how do _we_ play a part in this?" asks Rin.

This time, Yuri speaks up. "I honestly have no clue," he whispers. "The Professor's commands were just to bring you to Academia and to test your skills. Once all four of you were gathered, then…"

"There's four of us?" asks Yuzu. "Who's the fourth one?"

"Celina," Sora answers, recalling the girl with indigo hair tied up into a ponytail. "The Professor's little _princess_."

"Does she also have a bracelet like ours?"

Sora nods his head. "She also believes in Academia's philosophy of winning above all else. In fact, everyone in Academia is like that. They don't care who they hurt; all they care about is supremacy." He pauses. "Guignol was right. That _does_ sound like Hitler and the concentration camps."

No one makes a comment before Sora turns his gaze towards Ruri. From what Ruri can see behind the mask, Sora's eyes look like...glass.

"Ruri," he states, his voice soft. "I fought your brother and Yuto back-to-back. I thought that I was above them with my expertise in Fusioning. I thought that those Xyz _scum_ were absolutely weak to the power of Fusion. Yvonne proved me wrong. Oh, so very wrong."

"Yvonne," Rin repeats. "Otherwise known as 'Grand Lorde Guignol'."

Sora takes another bite of his tart. "She made me see things. She made me _understand_ that what I did was wrong. I...I owe this all to her. I would've been punished by Academia for my failures, but she gave me a way out. A way to be the person I wanted to be. She gave me...a new _purpose_."

The way he emphasizes that last word makes the girls shiver. After everything Cilan explained to them about 'repurposement', the three can't help but wonder if there are _other_ people in their costumes and masks who have been resurrected, just waiting to unleash some unforgiving horror upon the festival.

"So, you were given a purpose by Yvonne?"

This comes from two waiters, one with red hair that resembles a flame, and the other with blue hair whose bangs cover the right side of his face. Both of them looked eerily similar to Cilan and just like him, they have eyes that match their hair color.

"Of course," says Sora, a dreamy smile on his face. "She's absolutely _wonderful_. Oh, and who are you?"

"Cress," says the butler with blue hair. "And this is my brother, Chili."

"Pleasure to meet you," Chili says, a warm smile on his face. "We couldn't help but overhear about your new purpose."

"I'm here to help Yuri out today," Sora explains, slipping his hand into Yuri's. There, Yuzu really can take a better look at his hand. It looks like it is made out of wood. No, that's probably make-up...after all, this _is_ a cosplay festival. "And then, I guess whatever Yvonne asks of me to do, I'll do it."

"Anything?" asks Cress, his empty blue eyes momentarily showing life.

" _Anything_ ," Sora sighs. This causes Cress and Chili to smile at each other before they pat Sora on the head.

"That is quite honorable of you to do," Cress praises. "Please, don't be afraid to ask us or our brother for any help at all."

"And as for you girls," Chili stares at Rin, Ruri and Yuzu. "We hope that you get to stay with us for a _very_ long time."

The two leave as Sora returns to his food, and Yuri pokes at some mushrooms with a fork. The only other sounds in the café come from the television, music playing in the background, the puppets reciting poetry and the sounds of food being cooked in the kitchen.

It is during this silence that Yuzu notices something off about the triplets.

"A...are those…" she stammers, pointing to the three greeting customers entering the café.

Rin and Ruri follow Yuzu's finger, and the two also see what is on Cilan, Chili and Cress's necks and wrists…

They are all covered in stitches.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _I don't like this._ Serenity thinks. _Ash is really toying with her now. It's only a matter of time that he just tells Mieru what's going to happen to her. It's only a matter of time before he reveals what else he's hiding._

"First," says Ash, revealing a card in his hand. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

"I know what it does," says Mieru, seeing Ash make his draws.

Ash grins when he sees what he has drawn. "But you have no idea what I plan to do with them. I equip Cursed Bamboo Sword onto Wattaildragon."

He plays a new card, depicting a wooden sword covered in evil black phantoms. A replica of the sword appears in his hand before he taps the tip of the blade onto the head of Wattaildragon.

"I heard of that series of cards," says Mieru. "But the 'Bamboo Sword' Equip Spells don't give you any power boosts."

Indeed, the attack of Wattaildragon is still at 2600.

"But I don't need it to change its stats," says Ash. "Not when I activate my face-down card, Soul Devouring Bamboo Sword!"

Ash flips his card over, revealing another bamboo sword with a dark blade and a ghastly skull in the background.

"This card don't look like much, but if I offer a 'Bamboo Sword' on the field and return it to my hand, the one equipped to Cursed Bamboo Sword can attack you directly this turn! And the effect of Soul Devouring Bamboo Sword says that on the turn a monster equipped to a 'Bamboo Sword' card inflicts damage, you must skip your next Draw Phase!"

Mieru steps back in shock. "Wait, what?!"

The Continuous Spell Card leaps back to Ash's hand. Meanwhile, Wattaildragon growls as the black souls from Cursed Bamboo Sword wrap around its body.

"I haven't even Normal Summoned yet, so I summon Watffox in Attack Mode," Ash declares.

An adorable yellow fox with black tips on its ears and tails appears. Wrapped around his neck is a red cravat and its paws are little red orbs connected with wire. (800 ATK) Wattcannon fires once again, this time, the force of the blast knocking Mieru off of her feet and onto her back.

 **(Mieru: 5200) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 8000)**

"And then, I'll attack Prediction Princess Chronolight! Go! Electric Kitsune flash!"

The electric fox charges towards Mieru's LIGHT Ritual monster, and Mieru is paralyzed from the Wattcannon's effect to command Tarotrei to flip Wattfox face-down. But it doesn't matter as Wattfox is destroyed with a blast of light from Chronlight's eyes.

 **(Mieru: 5200) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 6600)**

"W...wait a second," says Mieru. "Why would you deliberately destroy your own monster like that?"

"Two reasons," Ash explains. "First, since you went into battle with a 'Watt' monster, Chronolight loses 1000 attack points."

Chronolight groans as she is struck by a bolt of lightning. (2200 -) 1200 ATK)

"And second, on the turn that Wattfox is destroyed, you are completely shut down. You can't activate any effects, you can't play any Spell or Trap Cards and you can't Special Summon any monsters."

Mieru's jaw drops in horror. "What?!"

"And remember that Watthydra can attack directly." says Ash, pointing to his Synchro monster. The seven headed monster grins at its target.

"But that means…" Mieru immediately calculates the attack score of Wattchimera and Wattaildragon in her head. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! It's time for me to put a shock into your system, Mieru!"

Mieru tries to make a run for it, but just as she reaches the edge of the mesa, she looks down at the hundred foot drop.

 _Oh no, oh no, ohnononononono!_ She thinks, seeing the monsters race towards her. _This...this can't be how it…_

She doesn't finish her words as Watthydra launches his attack, followed by that of Wattaildragon, unleashing a surge of lightning from his tail that sends her flying.

"MIERU!" Serenity screams.

Mieru feels like time is slowing down as she looks down. She isn't going to make it...she isn't going to make it!

 _This...is this my fate?_ She thinks, seeing her life flash before her eyes. _I just...I just wanted to save Yuya...my prince...this can't be…_

Suddenly, she hits something soft.

Mieru looks down and sees the various ravens forming a large bird formation and she is resting on top of it. The ravens slowly lift her back into the air as Ash grabs onto her hand and lifts her onto the back of Wattaildragon.

"What were you thinking?" asks Ash, voice filled with concern.

"Oh, _now_ you show concern?" Mieru huffs, hand on her heart. "Next time you can warn me about that."

"I thought you knew about Thunder Mesa's special ability. Don't you have this Action Field where you come from?"

"No!" Mieru snaps as she sees Prediction Princess Tarotrei float towards her side. "And I suggest you warn me next time you try to hurl me off a cliff, or mesa, or whatever!"

Ash chuckles and takes Mieru's hand into his own. He lifts it towards his face and kisses it. "I promise."

Mieru blushes but then turns away as Tarotrei takes the girl into her arms and brings her back onto the mesa once more. Ash smiles as he sees the stats for the two of them on his Duel Disk.

 **(Mieru: 1100) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 6600)**

"Watthydra's effect activates," he says. "Now that I successfully inflicted damage, I can take one card from my deck, Banish it, and then take it into my hand after two turns have passed."

Mieru lands on her feet as Ash removes a card from his deck. He raises it into the air and it vanishes from his hand with a burst of light.

"I end my turn there."

"And I start mine!" says Mieru, practically tearing off the card from her deck. "And first, I activate the effect of the monster I Set on my last turn. I play...Pot of the Forbidden!"

She flips her card, and it shows a large black pot decorated with leering faces with red eyes and dark blue accents. Inside the pot is a creature similar to that from the Morphing Jar monsters, except its lone eye is red and its maw consists of sharp teeth that can rip someone's arm off if not careful. (2000 ATK)

"When this monster is flipped, I can activate one of four different effects. And the one I choose is the one where I destroy your monsters!"

The sinister being within the pot chuckles as a dark blast of magic erupts from within. It flings itself towards Ash's monsters, constricting around them as Ash grabs onto the wings of Wattaildragon. However, it is not enough and with a mighty roar of the winds, the two monsters are hurled within the Pot's gaping maw.

Ash starts falling, his cape transforming into wings to help him descent. But that doesn't deter Mieru at all in the slightest.

"Everyone!" she shouts. "Attack directly!"

Pot of the Forbidden and both Prediction Princess monsters aim their attacks at Ash. Beams of darkness and light fuse together as Ash grins.

"I activate the ability of Thunder Mesa!" he cries. "I Banish all Spell and Trap Cards in my graveyard to reduce the damage by 500 for each card I offer. I offer Night Beam, Urgent Tuning, Action Card - Lightning Rod, Pot of Greed, Cursed Bamboo Sword and Wattkeeper to reduce the damage by 3000 points!"

Ash raises his hands into the air as six cards appear above his head. They absorb the attacks although Ash is still struck in the chest as he descends, wings bent before he lands onto the mesa with a sickening _crunch_.

 **(Mieru: 1100) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 4700)**

"Ash!" Serenity screams. "Are you okay?"

Ash groans as he places his hands onto the ground and sits up. He smirks, despite his cape having a few tears in it.

"I've handled worse," he says. "Now you know the effect of Thunder Mesa for next time, Mieru!"

" _Now_ you tell me," Mieru mutters. "Why didn't I know this sooner?"

"Because you never asked!" Ash answers, watching Mieru pout with displeasure. "Now, are you done?"

"Unfortunately."

"Wait…" Ash inclines his head. "Aren't you gonna use Tarotrei's ability to bring a Flip-Effect monster onto the field?"

Mieru shakes her head. "I'm playing it safe for the time being. Judging by your deck, most of your Watt monsters have pretty low attack scores."

"But you still have to deal with my Wattcannon," says Ash, drawing his card. "Now, I play Card of Sanctity! We both draw till we have six cards!"

Coins rain from the sky as light briefly peaks through the clouds. Both duelists draw until their hands have six cards, with Ash having to draw six new cards and Mieru only three.

"And next, I'm gonna ensure that I don't have to worry about your monsters for this turn," Ash continues. "I play...Book of Eclipse!"

 _That places all monsters on the field face-down!_ Mieru thinks. _And he's probably going to attack me directly and…_

Ash grins as he plays the Quick-play Spell Card, depicting a black book that depicts an eye on top of blue feathery wings and two images of the Egyptian God, Anubis. Then, the book opens as strange black characters fly towards Mieru's monsters, flipping them face-down.

"And with them down for the count, I summon Wattmole in Attack Mode!"

Emerging from the hilltop is a mole with triangular sunglasses and a golden mining helmet. He also has golden claws and a white scarf tied around its body. (0 ATK) And then, Wattcannon fires, striking Mieru in the chest as she collapses to her knees.

 **(Mieru: 500) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 4700)**

"Why summon a monster with 0 attack points?" Mieru groans. "Aside from making it easier to lower my lifepoints, that is."

"Simple," Ash explains. "Wattmole can attack twice during the Battle Phase. And when he fights a face-down monster, he can destroy it without having to worry about the monster's defense. So if I happened to destroy Pot of the Forbidden, you can't use its effect to destroy my monsters or whatever the other three effects are."

Wattmole's glasses shine as Mieru gulps.

"Go Wattmole! Golden digger!"

Wattmole digs underground and emerges seconds later, claws ready to shred Mieru's monsters into pieces.

"Not so fast!" says Mieru. "Reveal face-down card, Evil Eyed Deterrent!"

Mieru's card flips, revealing a large fog depicting sinister eyes staring back at Ash, reminding him of the Shadow of Eyes Trap Card.

"This card lets me target one monster, and for every other Spell and Trap Card that was played earlier in the duel, it means that I can prevent its destruction that amount of times. Since you played Card of Sanctity and Book of Eclipse, I can prevent it from your two attacks!"

"But it only works for _one_ monster," says Ash. "How are you gonna stop me if Wattmole goes for Tarotrei?"

"By using the card that your little birds gave me when they saved me from certain death! I play Evasion!"

Ash gasps as Mieru plays the Action Card. How could he not see this sooner? His own ravens betrayed him!

"TRAITOR!" Ash screams at the ravens, causing them to caw. This time, it sounds like mocking laughter as Wattmole trips on a rock and falls flat on his face. Mieru giggles.

"It's just like you said, Ash," she says. "'The raven is to be respected, but never trusted.'"

Ash frowns as he plays one card face-down. "I end my turn there. And through the effect of Book of Eclipse, I can flip as many monsters as I want face-up and you draw a card for every monster I flip. However, knowing exactly what your monsters are capable of, I choose to flip none of them."

"Ugh, boys," Mieru grumbles, drawing a card. Her eyes widen at what she has drawn.

 _When did I put this in my deck?_ She thinks. _Oh wait! Madam Divina advised me about this after I saw Yuya summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! This might do the trick to turn the duel around! But I need to get the materials in the graveyard. But how?_

 _Oh wait! This card will work perfectly!_

"I activate the Spell Card, Card Rotator! By discarding a card from my hand, I flip the positions of all monsters on the field! So all my monsters are face-up and Wattmole is now a sitting duck."

Ash gulps as he sees the Spell Card of a malevolent magician with glowing strings wrapped around his fingers ready to change the positions of a Jerry Beans Man and Marshmallon. His Wattmole looks around in horror as Mieru's monsters flip face-up.

"And now, I'll use Pot of the Forbidden's other effect! I'll use it to return all Spell and Trap Cards you control back into your hand!"

Pot of the Forbidden's eyes glow as Wattcannon, Wattcastle and Ash's face-down card - Quaking Mirror Force - become outlined with red. Then, they are blasted back into Ash's hand, leaving only the poor little Wattmole against Mieru's monsters.

"And I'm not done," Mieru continues. "Now I'll use Chronolight's effect to activate a Spell Card in my deck if I send it to the graveyard. And the card I choose is one called Distorted Fusion!"

Chronolight's crystal ball shines as it reveals Mieru's discarded card, the Polymerization card but it looks blurry as if the colors of the card started to run from being exposed to rain.

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon a monster by using materials in my graveyard, but I must Banish them after the effect concludes. So now I use Distorted Fusion to fuse my Prediction Princess Shadowmist and Astromorrigan together!"

The forms of Shadowmist and Astromorrigan, a strange blue-dressed Fairy with braides and a face of a clock, hover over Mieru's head. Then, they swirl round and round as lightning strikes the ground behind her.

"When did you…" Ash pauses. "Card Rotator's effect!"

Mieru smirks as she begins her chant. Taking a deep breath, she raises her head to the sky and recites,

" _Eloquent mistress of the night, unveil your true colors and impose your unwavering will upon this duel! With this monster, I call upon the powers of the fallen to give their strength! Emerge, Prediction Princess Necromedea!"_

With one final lightning bolt, the monster appears. It wears black funeral garb with piercing eyes that could hypnotise anyone with its gaze. In her hand is a wand tipped with a star. (2300 ATK)

"She doesn't look tough," Ash notes.

"She doesn't have to be!" says Mieru. "Once I destroy your little friend, I'll have enough monsters to drop your lifepoints all the way down to 0! And by flipping my monsters face-down, you reset their attack scores! And without Wattcastle, I have no worry on having their attack scores reduced!"

She points at Ash's field. "Go, Prediction Princess Tarotrei! Attack!"

Tarotrei fires another attack from its dress, the white squares churning out a large burst of power strong enough to disintigrate Wattmole. Ash looks around, seeing nothing but shrubs and his ravens flying about. One of the ravens pecks at a shrub, and on top of that is an Action Card!

Tarotrei fires her attack as Ash charges forward. The ravens fly as he takes the card into his hand.

"I play the Action Card Tenacity!" he cries. "Since I have only one monster on the field, Wattmole cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!"

The Action Card appears, depicting a black stick figure of a boxer in green boxing shorts and red boxing gloves in a fighting stance. A flame is on top of his head and a white curve, a barrier, protects him. Wattmole sighs in relief as the attack bounces off of him.

Mieru growls. "Prediction Princess Tarotrei, flip Pot of the Forbidden face-down! And I end my turn there."

Tarotrei uses her arms to flip the dark pot face-down, all while Ash chuckles.

"You've done well," he says, drawing a card. "But I'm afraid that this duel must come to an end soon. First, I play Forbidden Chalice to increase Prediction Princess Tarotrei's attack by 400 but negate her effect this turn!"

 _Oh no!_ Mieru screams as she sees the infamous Quick-play card of a woman with brown hair and a tunic drinking from a golden goblet. The goblet dunks water onto Tarotei's head, causing her to groan. (2700 -) 3100 ATK)

"And next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Wattaildragon!"

Rising from the ground is Ash's powerful dragon, growling at its prey. (2600 ATK)

"Then, I summon Wattberyx in Attack Mode!"

A beautiful goldfish appears on the field, staring at Mieru with glassy fish eyes. (100 ATK)

"And just like Wattbetta, Wattberyx is a Tuner! So now, I tune my monsters together! Let this be the final turn!"

Wattbetta swims round and round before turning into three rings. Then, Wattaildragon shrinks into six stars and Wattmole forms into two. The eight stars cluster together before zipping through the green rings.

 **(*1 + *2 + *6 = *9)**

" _Guardian of the Mist Valley, bring forth your esteemed power and summon the winds that will channel into an all powerful storm! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Descend, Mist Wurm!"_

Mist swarms the field as a large serpentine monster emerges from it. It is violet in color with six crimson eyes that glare at the little girl. On its back are three smoke stacks that are the source of this mist. (2500 ATK)

Mieru looks at the creature in awe as mores mist rises across the field. Then, she realizes something.

"Hey, that's totally not fair!" she shouts. "That monster is part of the 'Mist Valley' archetype!"

Ash tilts his head. "So?"

"So? SO?! It totally doesn't fit with these Watt monsters you've used throughout the entire duel."

Ash frowns. "This is hypocritical from the girl who has a Night Assailant and Pot of the Forbidden in a deck designed for Prediction Princesses!"

"He has a point," says Serenity.

"And his effect is really helpful when it comes to attacking you directly with my 'Watt' monsters anyhow! When Mist Wurm is Synchro Summoned, I can return 3 cards you control back to your hand! So I return Prediction Princess Tarotrei, Prediction Princess Chronolight and Pot of the Forbidden back into your hand!"

Mist Wurm bellows a mighty roar as its mist spreads over Mieru's field. The three monsters Ash selected are thrown back into Mieru's hand, leaving Necromedea the only monster left to face Ash's onslaught.

"I'm still going to be standing with 200 lifepoints left," Mieru notes.

"Normally that'd be the case," Ash notes. "But it's a whole different case when I equip Mist Wurm with Wattcube!"

Ash plays one more card, depicting a glowing yellow cube infused with energy.

"I equip this to a Thunder-type monster and he gains 100 attack points for every Thunder monster in my graveyard! I count eight, and that's more than enough to wipe out your gloomy princess!"

Mist Wurm roars as the shining Wattcube spins above its head. (2500 -) 3300 ATK)

"Go, Mist Wurm! End the duel! Wrath of the Mist Valley!"

Mist Wurm charges towards Mieru's monster. But instead of being terrified, Mieru is calm. She closes her eyes and smirks.

"I activate the effect of Evil Eyed Deterrent!" she shouts, opening her eyes. "When it's in the graveyard, once per turn, I can Banish all other Spell Cards in my graveyard in order to decrease the attack and defense of your monster by 300 per card! I count nine cards in total!"

The strange mist with the glaring eyes appears as nine lasers strike Mist Wurm in the chest. (3300 -) 600 ATK)

"NO!" Ash roars as Mieru races through the mist and finds another Action Card resting on a cactus.

"And next, I play the Action Card Thunderbird's Blessing!" Mieru exclaims, raising the card into the air. "I discard as many monsters in my hand and I increase Necromedea's attack by 200! So thanks for using Mist Wurm, because I'll discard the three monsters you returned to my hand along with both Prediction Princess Coinorma and Petalelf!"

The Action Card of a Thunderbird firing three lightning bolts on the ground appears as Mieru slips five cards into her graveyard. Prediction Princess Necromedea glows with renewed power as Ash begins to sweat. (2300 -) 3300 ATK)

"The tables have turned!" Mieru shouts. "Attack him Necromedea!"

Necromedea raises her wand into the air as it charges with energy. Then, with a powerful cry, she brings the wand down as it strikes the weakened wurm, causing Ash to cry out in pain from the massive explosion that forms from the attack.

 **(Mieru: 500) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 1500)**

Ash collapses onto his back as he sees the score. That shouldn't happen. Mieru used his own cards, his own _specialty_ , against him!

"Does that hurt?" Mieru asks sarcastically, waving another card in her hand. "Oh, and before you ask, I got this while the smoke was clearing. Action Card, Great Fire Cannon!"

Ash doesn't have the energy to look surprised at the large cannon on the Action Card Mieru plays. He knows that this is over.

"Since I destroyed one of your monsters, I get to inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to its original attack. So Mist Wurm's 2500 divided into half is 1250 points! Guess your Aura abilities didn't predict _that_ , did it?"

Mieru laughs as she plays the card. Then a large fireball is shot and strikes Ash just as he stands up, and he flies five feet into the air before he lands with a sickening SNAP! As his lifepoints drop, his ravens descend onto him, pecking at his arms and legs.

 **(Mieru: 500) - - - - - - - - (Ash: 250)**

"End this duel," says Mieru. "You have nothing in your hand that can defeat my monsters."

Ash groans as he sits up and stares at his hand. Moeru is right; he has nothing.

And besides, winning isn't the goal for this duel. All he needed to do was see her resolve and what resonated in her soul. He has completed his mission, that is all that matters.

Sighing, Ash gathers his cards before placing his hand over his Duel Disk. "You win."

 **(Mieru: 500) - - - - - - - (Ash: 0)**

As the Action Field fades away into the magnificent garden, the ravens continue to peck and peck at their master's feet as if they want to feed on his rotting corpse. Ash groans as he shoos the ravens away, the raven headdress now a regular black hood that he pulls down.

"Well," he says. "I can see that you are mighty determined to follow your destiny. I find it to be absolutely WONDERFUL! YES!"

The ravens cry in delight all while Mieru silently returns her cards into her deck. Serenity approaches Mieru and sighs.

"What were you thinking?" she asks. "You could've...you nearly…"

"She has miles to go before she sleeps, Serenity," says Ash, standing up. He hisses as he feels his back aching in pain. His Duel Disk morphs back into his staff that he uses to help support his tired body. "And she has determination, but I would like to give her three pieces of advice.

"First, the ravens told me to hold onto this card and give it to someone who held the eyes of the future. Use it wisely."

He pulls out a card from one of his gloves and hands it to Mieru. It depicts floating crystals balls and levitating stairways, along with two temples opposite to each other.

"A Field Spell?" she gasps. "But...how did you…"

"Second," Ash continues. "If you are going to be following your heart, do realize that it might end with it breaking.

"And third, I would advise becoming good friends with the ravens. You'll be with them for a while."

Mieru shivers as the ravens stare at her. She does her best to glare at them with her peridot eyes glowing like that of a cat, but the ravens laugh before they fly off. Ash smiles in return.

"Well," he says, pointing his staff to the east. "Go that way and you'll find who you're looking for. And thanks for the duel, Mieru-chan!"

"Uh, thank you then?" says Mieru, slipping the Field Spell into her Duel Disk. "Come on, Serenity! We should get going before Yusho-san disappears."

"R...right. I want to talk to Ash about something first," says Serenity, narrowing her eyes at the blue-dressed boy.

"Okay then! See you in a while! Yusho-san, I am going to ask if your son will have my hand in marriage post-haste! Ooh please say yes!"

Mieru babbles on about her romantic daydreams as she races across the garden, following Ash's instructions. Once she is far enough, Serenity snarls and grabs Ash's shoulders before hurling him towards the stone bench he sat on.

"Ash," Serenity begins. "Why?"

Ash looks at Serenity, confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you even set up this duel in the first place? Why give her these warnings?"

"To soften the blow," Ash answers, his voice solemn. A black aura surrounds him as his brown eyes glow crimson. "You saw it, didn't you? You _felt it_ , didn't you? Repurposed souls can sense those who are to obtain a new purpose and we must do our part to help guide them. You sensed it...she only wants to help this boy, but it's only going to end in tragedy."

Serenity stays silent before stating, "Keep this secret from Yvonne; if she gets her hands on Mieru…"

"You forget that Yvonne is able to fashion people relatively quickly," Ash interrupts.

"I didn't forget! But when I saw Sora Shiunin…" Serenity shudders. "I don't like it. The way that Yvonne fashioned him and how he acts so sweet…" She shakes her head. "I can't let that happen to Mieru! She doesn't _deserve_ this fate."

"...None of us did."

As he says this, Ash sets his hat on the bench then removes his tunic. With the greatest of care, he unbuttons his blouse just enough to show his chest to Serenity.

Over his heart is a large scar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Reiji is silent throughout Shuzo's retelling. He has never heard anything like this before.

Three years of planning against his father's desires if invasion and now a strange being with a love of singing and roses comes in and from the looks of things, he does not hail from Heartland like Shun does. What the boy's motives are, it is a mystery.

Shuzo lets out a sigh, hands clasped over his face as he tries not to think about his daughter's situation. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"So," Reiji begins. "You have no idea where they went off to?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be retelling all of this to you!" Shuzo begins.

"And this person...he came alone?"

"Yes!"

"I see…" Reiji sighs as he stands up. "Well, it appears I have gathered all the information I need. Thank you for your time." He then turns to his little brother. "Let's go, Reira."

Reira nods his head as he stands up. Tatsuya and Fujoshi stare at the empty look in the boy's eyes, feeling nothing but pity for him as they recalled how he acted in his duel against Ayu.

And speaking of Ayu…

Reiji gets a call on his Duel Disk. He presses a button and lifts said Duel Disk into his ear.

"Claude," he says. "What is it?"

There is a pause as he hears the message before his eyes widen in surprise.

"What? Where?! How did...no, so early…" Reiji sighs. "I see. Anything else?"

There is more silence as Shuzo leans forward, trying to get a better listen on what Reiji is hearing. After a few seconds, Reiji slowly nods his head, a look of fear on his face.

"Send personnel immediately and please contact her parents. This...this mustn't get out of hand."

He hangs up after that and looks at the personnel of YSD that is left.

"W...what is it?" asks Shuzo. "Did they find my daughter? Or Yuya?"

Reiji is silent as the information he has heard rings in his ears. But the look on his face is like that of a stone.

"Shuzo-san," he begins. "It appears there's been an 'accident' involving a certain Ayu Ayukawa."

This causes Shuzo, Futoshi and Tatsuya to look in alarm.

"What?! Ayu!" Tatsuya gasps.

"What's happened to her?" asks Futoshi.

"We'll just have to go and see for ourselves," says Reiji. "Let's go."

But as they leave, Reiji picks up his Duel Disk and stares at an image that Claude sent him. It is that of the warehouse district that lines the harbor, but now there is a new addition to this.

And that is the large scorching mark of a whale that has destroyed most, if not all, of the warehouses.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Thunder Mesa (Action Field)**

 **Image:** A mesa with thunder clouds and ravens perched on a tree.

 **Effect:** One Field Spell can be played at a time. Each duelist can only hold one Action Card at a time. Once per duel, you can Banish all the Spell and Trap Cards in your graveyard to reduce the damage from your opponent's attack by 500.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Shock Treatment (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A black stick figure being shocked by electricity.

 **Effect:** Select one monster on the field. This monster loses 100 ATK for every card in your hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Lightning Rod (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A bolt of lightning striking a black spike.

 **Effect:** Activate if you control at least two monsters. Change the target of an opponent's attack to another monster you control.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Thunderbird's Blessing (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A thunderbird hurling three bolts of lightning.

 **Effect:** Target one monster your opponent controls. Then you can discard as many monsters in your hand to the graveyard. Decrease the ATK of that target by 200 for every monster discarded by this card's effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prediction Princess Shadow Wisp**

 **Level 4/1200 ATK/1000 DEF/Fairy/Flip/Effect/DARK**

 **Effect:** You can pay 500 lifepoints and discard one card from your hand to flip this card from face-down Defense Mode to face-up Attack Mode on the turn you set this card. If you do, you can add one Ritual Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prediction Princess Chronolight**

 **Level 7/2200 ATK/1500 DEF/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/DARK**

 **Effect:** You can summon this card through "Calamity Ritual".

 _A monster who can transcend time itself._ Once, during your turn, you can send one Spell Card from your deck to the graveyard and activate its effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prediction Princess Necromedea**

 **Level 7/2300 ATK/1000 DEF/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/DARK**

 **Effect:** [2 DARK Fairy-type monsters] If this monster is in your graveyard, you can Banish it and summon another monster onto the field that is also in your graveyard with an equal or lower level than this monster. _(Additional effects have not been revealed)_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Calamity Ritual (Spell Card)**

 **Ritual Card**

 **Image:** A large chasm forming in the Earth and a white orb rising from it.

 **Effect:** This is card to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Chronolight". You must also Tribute Monsters from your hand or field whose total levels equal 7 or more.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Evil Eyed Deterrent (Trap Card)**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Image:** A shroud of mist with a variety of eyes glaring from said mist.

 **Effect:** Target one monster on your field. For every other Spell/Trap that was activated this turn, you can negate the destruction of the monster via card effects or battle an equal number of times. If this card is in your graveyard, once per turn, you can Banish all other Spells in your graveyard and if you do, target one monster on your opponent's field: it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each card Banished.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Distorted Fusion (Spell Card)**

 **Image:** The Polymerization card but the artwork looking runny.

 **Effect:** You can Fusion Summon using monsters in your graveyard but those monsters are Banished after the effect concludes.

 _Note: The preceding six cards were created by BasketballIsFun and first debuted in his fanfic, "The Rebirth of Pendulum and Loss of Another". Creative credit goes to him._

* * *

" _I Understood that Reference!"_

 _Ash's outfit and Aura abilities comes from the Pokémon movie "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew". One of his ravens, Annabel, is a reference to the Frontier Brain Annabel who, in the anime, has a crush on Ash. His Watt deck is a reference to his best friend/Pokémon, Pikachu._

" _The raven is to be respected, never trusted". This line is from "Life is Strange: Before the Storm" as a line from a plaque on raven totem pole and subsequently spawned numerous theories about the magic realism of the game._

 _Lillie is from Pokémon Sun/Moon and Cilan's story about her and her brother is based on the game (HUGE spoilers for those who didn't play it). Her kitsune based outfit comes from the anime, as her Pokémon is an Alolan Vulpix (A Vulpix but snow white). Her last name in this continuity, Sekien, is named after the Japanese artist Toriyama Sekien (1712 - 1788) who was well known for creating ukiyo-e (Japanese woodprints) of youkai, many of them from his own imagination._

" _OMOCHIKAERI!" - Translated as "I'm taking it home with me!", this line comes from Rena Ryugu of the Visual Novel "Higurashi no naku koro ni" (When the Cicadas Cry). Rena would usually say it whenever she finds anything cute (and I do mean "anything")._

" _Wait there is such thing as an Emperor of the United States?": Yvonne is talking about Emperor Norton I who, after losing his fortune in trying to buy imports of Peruvian rice, styled himself as Emperor of the United States and Defender of Mexico. Was beloved in his hometown of San Francisco. Those who have read "The Sandman" would probably remember Dream of the Endless give him his dream to be Emperor and he would hold onto this dream until his death._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Rin: All of this is all so...different. Like just about any minute now I'm about to wake up and find out that this is a dream.**_

 _ **But no, this is no dream...and if this isn't a dream, then I gotta do what I can so I can be with Yugo again!**_

 _ **Ruri: Next time, just when we thought we can relax and forget about Academia, we are thrown into a battle of uniqure proportions against a pair of duelists who have monsters the likes that we've never seen before! The way they connect is out of this world.**_

 _ **Will Rin and I be able to stand "Against the Wind"? Or will we be blown away by our competitors?**_


	9. Against the Wind

_**When I was growing up with Yugo, our dream was to somehow escape our lives as Commoners and enter the prestigious Friendship Cup.**_

 _ **Nothing about being kidnapped by a stranger with Yugo's face, shoved into another dimension and trapped in a room like I was a caged bird, then being poked and prodded and tested on by heartless scientists ever crossed my mind.**_

 _ **And all of that pales in comparison to what's happened in the last 12 hours: hearing about a massacre and actually seeing the carnage, knocked unconscious by a puppeteer, getting dressed up for a festival by a puppet who looks just like a younger Yugo and then finding out that there's**_ **another** _**girl with my face and a bracelet on her arm...this is nothing more than a bad dream! It just has to be.**_

 _I know what you mean. All I ever wanted to do was just be with my brother and my friends. I never asked for Academia for destroying my home and carding people I loved. And for what? Supremacy? Over a Summoning method? It's absolutely_ petty _! We have done nothing wrong to them and they treat this entire ordeal as some sort of game!_

 _I just want to go home. I want to forget that I've seen so much bloodshed. How can I celebrate when my brother and Yuto are out there, searching for me?_

 _ **We can't do anything right now except prepare ourselves for what comes next. And, to be honest, I'm interested with this Link Summoning business that this world offers.**_

 _You're thinking about dueling at a time like this? Then again, I was taught that dueling was meant to be for fun and to bring people together. And this_ is _a festival dedicated in Yusho Sakaki's name. I guess having a mental health day to ourselves can't be that bad._

 _So, let's do this. Let's duel!_

 _ **Way ahead of you, Lulu!**_

 _(sighs) Please don't call me that...Rinrin._

 _ **H...hey! Only Yugo gets to call me that, get back here!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **8th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Against the Wind**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Yuto?"_

 _Yuto groans as he see someone enter his room. It feels odd for him to think that he even has a room; after the invasion in Heartland, he only had a bunch of blankets to cover himself on the cold floor of the Resistance building. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing._

 _The fact that his father would give him his own room, colored black and soothing shades of purple, decorated with stars so that he can always look at them before going to bed, and even gifted him with a black dragon plushie for him to cuddle whenever he gets lonely is just too much to put into words. When he saw his room for the first time, all he could do was hug Zarc and cry at the gift he received. Zarc, in return, just pet his head and said that it was nothing; showering his sons with love is a father's duty._

 _Yuto's eyes glow amethyst as they adjust to the dim light of the room. Approaching his bedside is Yugo, who silently approaches the bed and sits at the side, hanging his head in shame._

" _Yugo," Yuto begins. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Yugo grits his teeth as he grips onto the black duvet, looking ready to tear it into shreds at the slightest moment. He turns away and whispers, "I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry? For what?"_

" _I attacked you and I killed you!" Yugo shouts, tears in his teal eyes. "I saw you as the enemy, I had no idea you were my brother...and then I caused you to die in front of Yuya. It's all my fault! I caused us all to…"_

 _He can barely get the words out as he cover his eyes in shame. Tears trickle down his face, shining just like the stars on the ceiling._

" _If I just listened to Yuya...if I just took the time to calm down…" he whimpers. "Everything is my fault…"_

" _No, it's not your fault," says Yuto, placing a hand on Yugo's shoulder. "You were angry about being thrust into a place that wasn't your home, angry at the person with your face mocking you. You had no clue about what was going on."_

" _But I could've stopped the attack…" Yugo whimpers. "I'm such an idiot…"_

 _Yuto watches Yugo sniffle a bit before he wraps his arms around Yugo's neck. He lowers Yugo's hands before covering his brother's eyes with his own._

" _Forget about the pain, forget about the hurt…" Yuto whispers. "If you don't want to see it, you don't have to. I can make all of it disappear for you…"_

 _Tears trickle down Yugo's cheeks as he lies still. Yuto closes his eyes as a white mark of a long-necked heron appears on his back. He grits his teeth as he feels all of Yugo's sorrow flow out from his brother's mind and trickle through his fingers, up his arms until they enter his heart. Tears fall down Yuto's eyes as he feels each and every drop of this horrid emotion that clouds Yugo's mind._

 _He will take it; he is strong enough to take it. He wants to be the knight that protects the castle. He will be the knight that slays anyone foolish enough to hurt his family._

 _Yugo's tears stop as Yuto exhales. When he lowers his hands, Yugo's eyes are unfocused, distant, a tiny smile is on his face. Yuto wraps his arms around Yugo and nuzzles him gently._

" _It's gone now," he whispers. "You don't have to think about that anymore. I'll do it for you. Just be happy from now on."_

" _Yuto! What are you doing?"_

 _Yuto turns to see Zarc enter the room with Yuya close behind. Yugo is still in his trance, oblivious to the worry in his father's voice or the concern in Yuya's red and green eyes._

" _Father, I…" Yuto looks at his hands. "I wanted to help Yugo out. He was mad about what happened. I just…"_

 _Zarc frowns as he sees Yugo unresponsive. Yuya shakes Yugo awake. but there is no response. Tears swell up in Yuto's eyes._

" _Did I...did I hurt him?" Yuto whispers. He never wants to hurt his brothers; he only wants to help them._

 _Zarc places a hand over Yugo's forehead and closes his eyes. Yuya clings onto Zarc's other arm in concern, tilting his head at what has transpired. Yuto swallows a lump in his throat as he waits for any type of response to come from Yugo._

" _Awaken, my gem," Zarc whispers, his voice soft. "Awaken…"_

 _Suddenly, Yugo blinks his eyes as he feels everything come back to him. He places a hand on his forehead and looks into his father's eyes._

" _Father, what happened?" he asks. "I was...having a lovely dream."_

" _Were you now?" asks Zarc, curious. "Tell us, what was it about?"_

" _It was…" Yugo pauses, trying to formulate the right words to describe said dream. "I dreamed that instead of me attacking Yuto and Yuya...I was embracing them. I was reuniting with my brothers, laughing, hugging each other tight. We were reuniting as one…"_

" _That sounds like a very nice dream," Yuya comments._

" _And then you came," Yugo continues, eyes shining with tears. "You came and you took us home, father. And you bathed us and clothed us and showered us with all of your love. And you promised that we would never have to worry about being separated ever again."_

" _Only it wasn't a dream," Zarc notes. "It is all very real." He then turns to Yuto. "Tell me, my phantom...what was that right now?"_

" _I was just…" Yuto looks at his hands as he feels Yugo's memories of the duel, the final attack with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, seeing Yuto himself dying before he is absorbed deep into Yuya's soul. "I wanted to soothe Yugo of his worries on what happened to us. I took away his sorrow and sadness...I made him envision what he wanted."_

 _Zarc inclines his head. "How exactly did you do that?"_

" _I covered his eyes and told him that I would make all of the pain in his heart disappear…" Yuto places his hands over his own heart. "And then I felt all of his sorrow flow into me while I pictured the type of vision he wanted. I felt hurt and angry at first, but then I felt so strong...like I could fight off anyone who would take away our happiness."_

" _I see…" Zarc smiles. "It seems you have the ability to make people believe the words you want them to believe, taking away their grief and hurt and channeling it into power."_

" _That's amazing, Yuto!" Yuya cheers. "You're just like a knight in shining armor!"_

" _I am…" A small smile forms on Yuto's lips. "I really am…"_

 _Yugo practically tackles Yuto onto the bed, a warm smile on his face. "Thank you, Yuto...thank you!"_

 _Yuto smiles before returning the hug by nuzzling Yugo's nose with his own. "Always."_

" _There has to be a way for me to repay you...anything!"_

 _Yuto tilts his head in thought, trying to figure out what would be the best gift to receive from his brother. Then, it hits him._

" _...Can you teach me about Synchro Summoning?" he asks._

 _A bright smile forms on Yugo's face, his teal eyes sparkling like jewels. "Of course! I bet you can teach me all about Xyz Summoning too!"_

 _Yuto returns the smile by wrapping his arms around Yugo. "Anything for you."_

 _Zarc smiles as Yugo releases Yuto from their hug and then pulls out a deck of cards from thin air, spreading them out on the black and violet bedsheets, babbling on about his Speedroid Synchro monsters and how they look so cool by bringing up multiple ways to summon them via manipulating their levels. Yuya looks up at Zarc, uncertain if he should join them or not, but Zarc nods his head._

" _Go to them, learn from them, teach them," he says, patting Yuya's shoulder. "Bond with them."_

 _Yuya nods his head and quickly hops onto the bed with his brothers all while Yugo begins explaining everything he knows about Synchro monsters. Zarc smiles as he leaves the bedroom, taking one glance at how happy his sons are before walking off._

 _Soon,_ very _soon, it would be time to take his boys out for a little fun. They shouldn't be cramped up in the castle forever._

 _He has heard that there was a big festival going on in one of the worlds. Perhaps that would be the perfect place to have his little ones run about, stretch their wings, and have some fun._

 _And maybe, just maybe, he'll find Yuri. And he and Yugo and Yuto and Yuya will make sure that the last member of their little family never goes running off again._

 _Zarc chuckles as he licks his lips. The four of them are going to enjoy painting the town red._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hmm…"

"So, um, sir," says Verity, the vendor of the ice cream cart. "Have you finally made your decision?"

But inside her mind, she thinks, _He's worse than mom sometimes! And_ she's _been known to hold up lines for half an hour!_

Seto stares at the variety of ice cream flavors out in front of them, each one making his mouth water. It's a bit of a secret, but he actually has a bit of a sweet tooth. Sometimes he asks Sen to go out and get a box of macarons for the two to share, and on rare occasions he has time to spend with Mokuba, the two go out for parfaits.

After another ten seconds of looking at the desserts, Seto snaps his fingers.

"I'll take your half matcha/half charcoal swirl with chocolate sprinkles," he says, pointing to a sign. At this point, Verity can only sigh in relief.

"Coming right up!" she says. "Just give it a few seconds, please!"

As she gets to work, Seto can only let out a sigh as he takes a look at the rest of the vendors. Aside from the typical vendors selling _takoyaki, okonomiyaki_ and _yakisoba_ , there are also shops that sell everything from wooden swords to sea-glass decorations, sculptures of Duel Monsters and everything in between. All this for the first annual School Festival…

At this, he can't help but sigh a bit. Sometimes, it would be okay to just _not_ be himself. Just have a day for himself with Mokuba instead of being stuck in his office or going on patrol as Kaibaman. And the people at Carroll City, despite all of their quirks, seem to be quite lively. All of them happy, all of them care-free with no worries to trouble them today of all days...

If only...just for one day…he'd like to experience what that's like without the pains he's seen in his world.

"Here you go, sir!" says Verity, handing Seto his ice cream cone. "On the house!"

"Oh, thanks," says Seto, taking the cone into his hand.

"Have a good day!" Verity cheers, waving good-bye as she takes care of the next five people that are also relieved that Seto has finally made his choice.

Thus the CEO silently walks amongst the other festival goers, calmly taking a taste of his ice cream. If one is to take a good look at Seto, they just see someone with a serious look on their face as if deep in thought.

If one has the capability to read minds, however…

" _This is absolutely_ amazing _, Sen!"_ Seto practically screams in his mind. " _I'm actually having ice cream while dressed up as Utsusemimaru! I'd probably never get a chance to do this in our world. This is the best thing ever!"_

But as he continues to eat said ice cream, he pays no attention to someone following him from the shadows, observing how he looks at the sights with the interest of someone staring at a beautiful sunset.

Seto doesn't sense this until after he finishes his ice cream, cone and all. As he wipes the corners of his mouth with the napkin, he stops walking.

Working alongside Dark Signers has had him develop a "sixth sense" to anyone trying to get the jump on him. Working at night tunes his senses to every little noise from a rat crawling around a pile of trash to the sound of someone's heavy breathing.

He narrows his eyes as he walks towards the school building before it turns into a brisk walk and then him running down the hall, past children with their parents, past couples holding hands...he has no time to look at them. He has to run.

" _Sen!"_ Seto thinks, focusing on contacting his partner. " _Get your ass over here right now! Where are you?!"_

But when he gets no answer, that's when he starts to panic.

" _SEN!"_ Seto screams just as he turns a corner, but he's so focused on the talk that he doesn't notice someone placing a cloth against his face until he inhales something...sweet.

He feels his legs buckle as he registers what has made him feel this way. Chloroform. Of course. He's been knocked unconscious like this once or twice, but never during a school festival.

The person with the chloroform soaked cloth smirks as he catches Seto before he collapses. The CEO groans as the black visor protecting his eyes fades. Of course; his illusion powers never work when he's unconscious or asleep.

"You…" Seto groans, trying to get a better look at the person. Instead, all he can see is a large Cheshire cat grin.

"Don't worry," the person whispers. "After we're done with you, you can get your wish. Just for one day, if you want it."

Before everything goes black, Seto just glares at the man in his silver suit and sinister grin.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How much is left in these girls?" asks May, seeing the scoreboard for the duel. "These two have less than a thousand lifepoints left and only one turn away from deciding the victor! Ladies and gentlemen, this has been one hot duel!"

"Literally!" Max shouts. "That last attack has set the Dark Wood Circus on fire!"

Indeed, the last battle has Lillie and Serena in the center of the field, panting for breath as fire starts to burn the tent down. The holographic representations of circus freaks howl and scream in terror as they beg for someone to free them.

But no one would free them. No one would care if they died.

"End this right now, Lillie," says Yvonne. She has one face-down card and two cards in her hand. "I'll make sure your defeat is swift."

"Look who's talking," says Lillie. On her side of the field is a humongous skeleton with blacked bones and samurai armor, wreathed in purple flames. "Since I Special Summoned Gashadokuro, the Skeletal Mayakashi from my graveyard, it's not affected by any card effects this turn! You're finished! Gashadokuro, attack directly!"

The humongous skeletal youkai unleashes a roar as he brings his arm back, a massive bony hand curled into a fist. Then, he brings it forward, ready to send Yvonne flying out of the circus tent. The gold and purple harlequin smirks.

"I activate my final card…Bad Luck Bomb!" she shouts.

Yvonne's card flips over, revealing goblins in construction outfits staring at a bomb resting on the rim of a makeshift basketball hoop, looking in concern as to whether which side the bomb will fall or if it will explode where it is at.

"When this card is activated, I take the attack score of Gashadokuro, divide it in half and then I take that amount of damage! And then, _you_ take the other same amount of damage I took!"

"But that means you're taking 1650 points of damage!" Lillie gasps. "And…"

"So are you!" Yvonne finishes. She smirks, purple lips curled into a grin. "Guess we're just gonna have to continue our rivalry for next time, huh?"

Lillie looks around, trying to find an Action Card that would deflect the damage. She sees one, the last one most likely, in the cage of the human cannibal.

"Damn it…" she whispers, running towards the cage just as Yvonne's card glows. Yvonne braces herself by wrapping her strings around the bars of a cage where the Siamese twins rests, both of them embracing each other and wiping each other's tears. Yvonne closes her eyes and counts down from her head.

3...2...1..

"Boom," she whispers.

Then, a powerful explosion rips through the tent as Yvonne digs her feet into the sawdust floor. Lillie lunges toward the cage, grabbing the card while ignoring the tears that trickle down the eyes of the cannibal, slumped on the floor, arms bound in a straitjacket. She looks at the Action Card and gasps.

It is Evasion.

"No…" she whispers, looking at her Duel Disk to see that Yvonne's lifepoints have dropped to 0. Lillie then looks up in horror, seeing Yvonne on her hands and knees. "That means…"

Yvonne chuckles as she holds a bomb in her hand. "Catch."

And the last thing Lillie sees before her lifepoints drop is the bomb hitting her right in the stomach and a blast of smoke covering her. She is thrown back, hitting the cage of the cannibal with enough force to bend the bars before collapsing.

"And it is over, folks!" says May. "It's a draw!"

The audience roars in approval as Lillie and Yvonne lay on the floor, exhausted. The circus tent and Gashaodokuro begin to fade into white particles as someone approaches Lillie - a boy with blond hair similar to hers tied into a ponytail, wearing a black and red kimono with a long wolf tail and a matching wolf mask covering the left side of his face.

"You did good, Lillie," he says, helping his sister stand up. "I'm proud of you."

"Gladion…" Lillie groans, feeling herself lean onto her brother's shoulder. "You're so warm…"

Gladion smiles and pats his sister's arm. "Because I'm glad that you gave it your all."

Lillie blushes and snuggles into her older brother's embrace. "That makes me so happy!"

"LILLIE!"

Lillie gasps as she feels another pair of arms wrap around her. She sighs as she looks at the person who shouted her name with long blond hair that covers the right side of her face and wearing a white dress and matching boots. She wears a silver eye mask with black feather accents around the eyes.

"Mom," says Lillie, slightly embarrassed. "I'm all right, don't worry."

"Are there any scars?" says Lillie's mother, looking at her up and down. "Or burns? How are your stitches? They didn't unravel, right?"

"They're fine, Lusamine-san," says Yvonne, currently being embraced by her own mother, Saki who is wearing a simple navy blue blouse, green skirt and black leggings. She wears a mask covered in red, black and grey feathers. "Your daughter's tougher than she looks."

Lillie smiles as she takes a step towards Yvonne and shakes her hand. "Good match! But next time, I'll win!"

"I can't wait for that day," Yvonne smirks.

"Let's give our contestants a round of applause for their dazzling Action Duel!" May says to the crowd. "We'll be taking a five minute break before we head on to the next duel of the day."

"And if you're into horror then this is the match for you!" says Max. "My sister, the Bloody Thorn goes off against our beloved Edgelord Gladion Sekien! This is gonna be one dark and deadly duel to be sure! So don't miss out!"

The television in the cafeteria then shows Lillie and Yvonne waving to the crowd along with their respective families, all while Yuzu looks at the harlequin, deep in thought. All she can think about is Yvonne's comment...about not being on the level of the Shaddoll duelist, Dawn or May.

She saw Dawn's skill with using only three or four monsters and a variety of Spell Cards. And she was utterly silent throughout Yvonne's confidence against Lillie's monster mash of Synchro Monsters. This girl is the same one who went toe to toe with Sora…

Speaking of Sora, he cheers upon seeing Yvonne being interviewed about the last turn of the duel. The puppets join him, and they are now imitating Lillie and Yvonne's lines and pretending they are the monsters that the girls used for their bout, causing everyone to giggle and coo at their game of pretend.

Yuri is quiet as he takes a good look at his puppet counterpart. Puppet Yuri notices this and he places his arms on the table, tilting his head at the older Yuri with the half-mask.

"Why do you...look like me?" Yuri begins.

"Maybe you're the one who looks like me," Puppet Yuri observes in that strange way children do. "Maybe you're just a dream I'm having and then when I wake up, you'll just fade away and classify yourselves as obsolete."

"OBSOLETE!" His brothers cheer before they tackle Puppet Yuri and engage in a tickle war, giggling as they try to roll away from each other. At the sight of that, Yuri frowns. He's never experienced something like that before. His time in Academia was always about dueling to be the best, and his dueling skills isolating everyone around him. And the way Sora happily praised having a new 'purpose' by Yvonne made him wonder if it was possible if he could have another purpose that didn't involve being used as a tool.

At the solemn look on his face, Yuzu can't help but see Yuya and Yuto in it. She can see it now: they all have the same face, but they are completely different people. If what Sora says is true, then Yuri had a hard life growing up, just like Yuya...

Yuya...that name is always on her mind, and all she can think about is what happened to him. Moon Knight says he's dead, but Yvonne says not to trust him...hell, Yuzu can't even trust her own heart to believe that Yuya is out there, waiting for her.

"Say, Yuzu," says Sora with a gentle incline of his head. "You okay?"

"I'm...fine…" Yuzu lies, staring at her bracelet. "I'm just thinking about Yuya…"

"I bet he'd love to see these Action Duels if he was here," says Sora, pointing to the television. "Look, they're about to announce the next duel!"

The cameras are at the commentary table where Lillie and Max are holding microphones.

"Welcome back everyone," says Max. "And now we're about to start our second duel! Lillie, take it away!"

"ARC System, what will be the Action Field for this duel?" asks Lillie.

The large glowing sphere of cards spins round everyone's head before a card flies into Lillie's open hand. She looks at it before a wide smile appears on her face.

"Theater of Blood!" she exclaims. "Perfect!"

The duel arena transforms into a traditional theater with red velvet curtains and large stage for May and Gladion to stand on. There are a variety of props to choose from: swords, spears, a mace, and the walls are covered in blood, giving the theater its name.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" May begins. "In a theater this dark and gory, we will come and perform a haunting show for you all."

"Our crimson glow will ignite feelings of dread," says Gladion, left hand crossed over his chest to cover his right eye and right arm crossed over to his left hip. "And we shall summon an army of the undead to feast upon your screams!"

"The curtain has risen!"

"Let the show begin!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Action Cards shower across the field as the duelists draw their cards. However, Yuzu is in no mood to see another Action Duel and sighs.

"What's wrong, Yuzu?" asks Rin. "You're not feeling well."

Yuzu shakes her head as she sees Puppet Yuya giving a hug to his brothers. "I just want to clear my head. All of these duels are reminding me of Yuya...and I miss him so much!"

She stands up and rushes out of the café, wanting nothing more than to just leave this place and find her friend. She can't take it; this sweet festival atmosphere isn't right. All of this talk about repurposing, the fact that Yusho has been here before, Yvonne's condescending words...all she wants is to go home and forget all of this ever happened.

But just as she's about to reach for the door...

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Yuzu gasps as she sees a knife pointed right at her. She stops just in time as Yvonne enters the café with her mother by her side, the older woman sighing as she takes the knife out of Yvonne's hand.

"How many times have we talked about threatening people with these things?" asks Saki. "You know what I say…"

"'Go for broke?'" Yvonne asks with a smirk..

"Ha ha, very funny." Saki then takes Yuzu's hand into her own. "I'm sorry about my daughter's behavior; she's usually not like this."

"Oh it's okay," says Yuzu, glaring at Yvonne. "It's not like I'm used to having people threatening to kill me on a daily basis."

"I love you too, Zuzu," Yvonne replies, loving how Yuzu is close to punching her across the face.

"YVONNE!"

Yvonne's eyes light up when she sees her quartet of puppets race towards her, arms stretched out so she can hug them. Yvonne grins as she kneels and takes them into her arms.

"Hello my loves," she coos, ruffling Puppet Yugo's hair. "Have you been doing a good job helping with the café!"

"Of course!" says Puppet Yuya. "Are you okay? Did Lillie hurt you with her monsters?"

"Ah, I'm fine," says Yvonne, standing up. "Now, can you sweeties bring mom and I to a table? I worked up quite an appetite."

"HAI!" the puppets cheer as they grab Yvonne and Saki's hands and lead them towards an empty table. Yuzu stays quiet as she sees both mother and daughter seated and handed menus. How can this crazy puppeteer have such a normal life whereas Yuzu herself can't even do anything at the moment?

"She's really looking down," Ruri notes, taking a sip out of a glass of ginger ale.

"I know," Rin adds. "I wish we could do something to help her."

"Maybe there is. And," Ruri blushes as she adds, "To be honest, I'd like to see more of those Link Monsters in action."

"Me too!" Rin exclaims. "Now, if only there was someone to duel us…."

"Did someone say 'duel'?"

Rin and Ruri nearly jump out of their seats when they see Miette and Kelly magically appear by their side, both with Duel Disks strapped to their arms.

"We couldn't help but overhear," Miette begins. "But you two wanted a duel?"

"Um yeah," says Rin, looking at the Duel Disk strapped to her own arm. "We were wondering more about those Link Monsters and…"

"Say no more!" says Kelly, grabbing Rin and Ruri's hands to help them stand up. "It just so happens that sis and I have decks that have a Link monster in them. We'd be happy to show them to you!"

"R...really?" asks Ruri, briefly glancing at Yuzu just a few steps away from leaving the café before turning her gaze back at the sisters.

"Of course!" Miette giggles. She turns to Cilan and nods her head. "Ready whenever you are!"

Cilan smiles and claps his hands. "Attention everyone! Today in our little café, we will be holding a fantastic duel for you all! Cress, Chili...take it away!"

Miette and Kelly hold hands before they practically skip to the opposite side of the café as Chili announces, "In this corner, we have our lovely Red and White Queens Miette and Kelly Kingsleigh who will bring forth a multitude of color into this dark and dreary land that we live in!"

Cress nods his head before pointing to Rin and Ruri. "And opposite of them, we have the lovely Windwitch Rin and the brilliant Lyrica Ruri Kurosaki! Don't be shy ladies; to be on stage against our queens is a blessing!"

"Really now?" asks Rin, trying to see if there is anything off about Miette and Kelly. There are no stitches on their necks or wrists and both of them look...human enough.

Then again, perhaps they showed different signs of 'repurposement' like Cilan said…

"Come on, Yuzu!" says Sora, dragging the pink haired girl back to her seat. "Let's go and watch! I mean, don't tell me you're _not_ interested in this Link summoning, right?"

"Well, I'm…" Yuzu begins but is silenced when she sees Yvonne stare at her, a smirk on her lips. Yuzu narrows her eyes. "Yeah, I'm interested."

 _Interested in punching you in the face, bitch._ She thinks, all while Yvonne gives Yuzu the middle finger and places it on her lips before bringing it forward as a blow-kiss. Sora doesn't see this as he seats Yuzu down and smiles at the duel that is about to begin.

"All right, everyone," says Cilan as patrons move their plastic tables and chairs to the sides so there is enough space to duel. "Here are the rules. Both teams will have a combined score of 8000 lifepoints. No player can attack until everyone has drawn, and no player cannot attack the opponent directly if the opponent's partner has a monster on the field unless it's a direct attack by card effect. Players have their own field, and can use their partner's monsters for tributes. However, they cannot use their partner's monsters to attack or their Spell or Trap cards as their very own. Players share the same graveyard and should there be a case of a card affecting an opponent, it represents the opponent facing opposite to you. Does everybody get it?"

"Got it," said Miette.

"As always!" Kelly cheers.

"Let's get this party started," says Rin.

"Let's duel!" Ruri proclaims.

"And...it's DUELING TIME!" Cilan, Chili and Cress announce to the café patrons.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wake up, Seto...wake up…"

"Ugh.." Seto groans, breathing in the scent of lavender, a single light shining down on him. Why does his head feel so heavy? What happened?

"Ah, it's good to see you awake," a soft baritone voice whispers in his ear.

Seto is now alert and he leans his head to the side to see where the voice is coming from. From what he can see, he's in some sort of...playhouse, perhaps? It is painted yellow with furniture made for children, a table with a teapot and two teacups, some chairs, and the windows covered with black fabric. He can faintly smell lavender and other flowers from outside.

"What did you do to me?" Seto asks, he looks down and finds that he's tied to a chair. Perfect. Sen will never let him hear the end of this. "Who's there?"

A hand pats his shoulder. "Why so apprehensive? We only want to help."

Seto lifts his head, seeing the man in that silver suit and sinister smile staring at him.

"Who are you?" Seto hisses.

The man smiles. "Just call me Specter for the time being. And I'm sure you know of Ryoken Kougami, do you?"

Seto's face is gripped underneath the chin and moved to the left, so he stares into the eyes of Ryoken. Ryoken, no longer wearing the ringmaster outfit, but his usual white jacket, pink shirt and black pants, just smiles.

"Hello there," Ryoken purrs. "I apologize for the clichéd 'tie the victim to a chair' scenario, but I felt like we needed to take this somewhere...private." Just as Seto opens his mouth, Ryoken quiets him with a finger placed upon the lips. "We're in the gardens of the school. This place is empty at the moment as Ramos is busy entertaining our guest of honor for today. So...we have you all to ourselves for the time being."

"What do you want with me?" Seto growls, baring his teeth.

"It's not _you_ we want, per se," Specter chuckles. "But rather, the you who dueled against our sweet Princess Morning Glory."

This causes Seto to nearly jump out of his seat. "...You want Sen?"

"Indeed," Ryoken answers. "The way he was constructed, or rather 'repurposed', has caught our eye. Being a man filled with so much curiosity, I've decided that I wanted to learn the secrets as to how he became that way." He runs a finger down Seto's cheek, causing Seto to lean forward to try and bite it, but to no avail. "Yusaku told me everything; you'd rather not let your partner go through therapy, so we won't give it to him. Instead…" Ryoken grins. "We're going to give it to _you_."

The way Ryoken says the word 'therapy', combined with what Yusaku and Dawn mentioned on removing the emotional baggage in Sen's mind...That can only mean one thing.

"You cannot be serious," Seto states. "You're going to hypnotise me in order to trap Sen into doing whatever you want?"

Specter's grin curls into a look Seto knows so well. It is a look that Sen wears just before he has his way with his opponent, before he unleashes one of his wicked laughs that can send any regular thug screaming for mercy. "We're not _trying_ to hypnotise you, we _are_ going to hypnotise you."

Seto glares. "It's not gonna work. I've gone through a lot of terrors in my world; I can use any single one of those things to wake me up."

"Really now?" Specter chuckles. "Like what?"

Seto grits his teeth, doing his best _not_ to dredge up old memories from his life but having no choice but to do so.

"My 'adoptive' father fell out of a window when I was young, courtesy of demons that hailed from the Burning Abyss," he explains. "And I lived with that fear of demons haunting me ever since.

"I have seen a young boy's body dangling on a noose. I have been hounded by beings bound to dark entities called the Earthbound Immortals. I have had to watch someone deluded by a vision of grandeur walk off of a two-story building to his death and his boyfriend shoot himself in the head with a gun prior to that. Two weeks later, a boy that I warned to not delve into business that was not his own jumped off of a school building with 53 other students and before that, his best friend jumped into the path of a moving train with 24 kids.

"Part of Domino City is being cleansed for the event known as the 'Gates of Hamunaptra' which will unleash the Dark King of the Afterlife into my world. And just last month, I sent five kids into Wonderland where they were nearly killed by its ruler and dueled against opponents who had lost their identity and would rather forget who they really were in order to live in a world filled with nonsense." He curls his hands into fists, trying to summon any strength he has left for this fight. "And I also learned the truth about Seh; that he's no longer a human, but rather a 'repurposed' shell of his former self."

Ryoken and Specter stare at each other as Seto takes a deep breath. Ever single memory only opens up wounds in his heart that he cannot heal. No matter what he does, no matter how many times he dons the identity of Kaibaman, he cannot save everyone. He cannot stop the Dark Signers in his world from unleashing the Gates of Hamunaptra. He was powerless when it came to stopping Team Satisfaction from transforming into four loyal sycophants to the Dark King. He couldn't stop the threat in Wonderland on his own; he had to rely on _children_ to get the job done.

He can't even confess his feelings to Jounochi Katsuya without feeling like he's going to throw up.

Despite this, Seto Kaiba is not going to let these bastards have their way with him. He is not a puppet. He is not some doll to be used for wicked and selfish deeds. He will _never_ become their plaything!

After some silence, Ryoken turns to Seto Kaiba and asks, "Why?"

"...Why?" Seto repeats, confused.

"Why do you have to live with this burden?" Ryoken inquires, leaning close and placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. "You can easily turn a blind eye to all of this madness. You can just be yourself, a normal CEO of Kaiba Corp. who has no time for magic and supernatural forces. If it doesn't benefit you, who cares?"

"Who cares?!" Seto shouts, baring his teeth. " _I_ care, asshole!"

"But by caring, you've thrown yourself into positions that have hurt you so," Ryoken states. "You carry numerous scars, physical and mental. You're off playing messenger for a cause that doesn't involve you or your world. Why bother?"

"Here in Carroll City, you don't have to worry about what lies beyond," Specter adds, his hand squeezing Seto's shoulder. Seto cringes at the touch. "Oh, why that face? I'm not trying to give you shock therapy or the like."

"We're here to give you something," Ryoken whispers, leaning towards Seto's ear. Seto feels a shiver fall down his spine, doing his best to not envision Jounochi doing that to him. "Just for one day, forget about everything. Forget your hurt, forget the pain, the sorrow, the scars...just imagine that a new...purpose...awaits you."

There goes that word again, "purpose". Seto grits his teeth as he watches Specter walk behind him, gently placing his hands on the CEO's tense shoulders. If only he can summon a bolt of lightning to cut through the ropes, but his limbs are still groggy from the chloroform.

Who the hell carries chloroform to a school festival?

Specter chuckles as he begins rubbing small circles across Seto's shoulders. "You have so much _tension_ there. Why don't we give you a hand in letting it all _go_?"

"And while you do that, one of you is going to just swing a pendulum in front of my face?" asks Seto. He scoffs. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"How cute," Ryoken whispers, placing a hand underneath Seto's chin. "But that's Yvonne's schtick. I have something better for you to look at than a silly watch."

Seto glares. "And what's that?"

Ryoken smirks in return. "My eyes. They say that they are the windows to one's soul. Tell me...what do you see in them?"

Seto does his best to turn away, but Ryoken's grip is firm. All Seto can see are eyes similar to that of a blue topaz. No, they're brighter than that...so much brighter. Bright as a sky free of clouds, or perhaps like the sun itself. If there is one thing Seto likes about being Kaibaman is the ability to form large wings like that of the dragons he commands and fly off toward his next destination.

However, he can only do so at night. In the day time, he is regular Seto Kaiba, not the legendary Defender of Domino Below.

"It's okay," Ryoken purrs, noticing how Seto tries to resist. Specter chuckles as he continues the circular motions across the trapezius muscles before those thumbs follow the CEO's scapula. How does Specter know just where to release all of that stress? It makes Seto just want to...want to…

No...NO! He can't fall for their tricks. Not even for a second.

Seto grits his teeth as he tries to remember. All of those memories where he has had to watch the madness...seeing people die for a cause that he cannot stop, futilely warning people of the dangers they are about to encounter but unable to save them.

But why? Why bother? Why bother bearing this bad news if he isn't going to be able to stop it?

Ryoken notices how the CEO's eyes water but not shed any tears.

"It's okay," Ryoken whispers. "You can let go, just for one day. Just for one day forget your mission, forget the pain, the hatred, the sorrow...everything. Just hear my voice, feel the cool air relax your entire body and sink deeper...deeper... _deeper_ …"

Seto's eyes start to close as he stares deep into Ryoken's icy blue eyes. Something about them...they're so...mesmerising. Yes, that's the word for it. Never has he seen bright blue eyes like that before; most of the time, he's always seeing the haunting gaze of the Dark Signers, whose black soulless eyes remind him that, no matter what he does, their Dark King of the Afterlife will have his way. And if not that, he sees Sen's gaze, which is one blue eye and a faceplate placed upon a wooden body.

"Sink into a sea of shadows," Specter adds, leaning into Seto's ear. "Where the darkness can protect you from all that frightens you. Where the darkness can save you from the light that exposes you to too much suffering. The darkness is when Kaibaman comes to light, doesn't he?"

Yes, it's true...it's all so true...just one day wouldn't hurt….

Seto's eyes are closed half-way at this point, body sagging from Specter's expert touch. Ryoken licks his lips, exposing his fangs. Almost there…

"It's okay," Ryoken coos, running a finger down Seto's cheek. "No one will have to know. What happens in this world shall stay in this world. So rest, Seto Kaiba...let us help you…"

Help...yes. He always does this alone. Sen helps as much as he can, but in the end, Seto works alone. To protect those he cares about. So they don't have to suffer from what he has gone through.

But it is a lonely existence. It is oh so lonely. Ryoken and Specter understand his situation very well.

"Please…" Seto whispers, feeling his vision darken. "Please…"

"Please _what_?" asks Ryoken, barely containing his excitement at what is to come.

Seto takes a few deep breaths, trying to find the right words to say. His mind is so tired, his body is so tired...but he has to say these words because these two know what it's like to carry this burden. After all, who else is comforting him at the moment? Who else is telling him that it was okay to not think about these thoughts that bombarded his head?

These two are. Sen is too busy brooding, and there is no one else to comfort him on his lonely sojourns.

As Seto finally succumbs and the darkness covers his vision, he finally is able to say what he wants to say.

"...Help me."

And the last thing he sees and hears is Ryoken leaning close, placing a kiss on his forehead and the white-haired man with icy blue eyes whisper, "We promise. A new purpose awaits."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How do we decide turn order?" asks Ruri.

"Simple," says Cilan. "You four draw cards from your deck until you reach a monster. The monster with the highest level decides who goes first and should there be a tie then highest attack goes first. Ready?"

The four girls draw a single card from their decks and then show them to Cilan.

"And with a Level 6 monster with 2400 attack points in hand, it looks like Kelly gets to decide," he says. "Now then, what's it gonna be?"

"Simple," says Kelly, slipping her card back into her deck. "I go first, then Rinrin, then Miette and finally Lulu. That okay with you, girls?"

"Rinrin? Lulu?!" Rin exclaims. "Why do you insist on calling us these names?!"

"They're absolutely stupid!" Ruri adds. "They don't mean anything!"

"A name must mean something," Chili points out, raising a fist in the air.

"Of course it must!" Cress says. "Our names fit our shapes quite well. And with names like 'Rin' and 'Ruri' these girls can be any shape...almost."

"Enough of this foolishness!" Rin shouts. "Kelly, make your move!"

"Okay then!" says Kelly, drawing her card. "First, I'll start this off with my monster, Aromage Jasmine in Attack Mode!"

With a giggle, a little girl with shoulder-length white hair appears. She carries a staff of a lamp with a candle inside it, the curves of the staff made out of a floral wreath. She wears a long white coat with tails resembling flower petals, blue pants and brown boots. Strapped over her left shoulder is a brown stachetl. (1900 DEF)

"Next, let's go to a place that's much more...natural. I play the Field Spell, Aroma Garden!"

When Kelly plays the card, the monochrome café becomes replaced with a cute little chateau with a magnificent garden. The air smells like spring time as butterflies fly about.

"And here's the cool part! When I have an 'Aroma' monster when I play this card, I gain 500 lifepoints!"

A gentle breeze carrying rose petals swirls around Kelly as she breathes it all in.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 8500)**

"And whenever I gain lifepoints, my 'Aroma' monsters gain different abilities. For Aromage Jasmine, this lets me draw an additional card…"

Aromage Jasmine giggles before showering Kelly with more flower petals. Then, Kelly draws a card and smiles at what she has drawn.

"And since Miette and I currently have more lifepoints than both of you, Aromage Jasmine's second effect activates! I get to summon another Plant-type monster from my hand. And, luckily for me, Aromage Jasmine's special effect let me add this to my hand. I summon Aromage Rosemary in Attack Mode!"

Aromage Jasmine nods her head as a new figure appears with cerulean hair and a long blue cape with a skirt that flares out, revealing a navy blue dress ending in cyan thigh-high boots. In her right hand is a shepherd's crook with the hook covered in leaves and a small candle at the top of the staff. (1800 ATK)

"I'm not done! Now, I play Foolish Burial to send my Dandylion currently napping in deck into the graveyard. By doing so, I get two sweet Fluff Tokens!"

The Spell Card of a hand sticking out of a grave with a shovel in hand appears before Kelly's Dandylion card - a sunflower with a cat-like face - briefly appears. Then, appearing next to Aromage Rosemary are two large fluffy seeds with eyes and frowny faces. (0 DEF x2)

"And here it comes everyone!" says Cilan. "It looks like Kelly will be demonstrating the beauty of a Link Summon!"

"Indeed!" Kelly giggles. "Now then, appear, circuit of nature's blooming bounty!"

Appearing in front of Kelly is a large blue square with black arrows, just like the one that appeared in Yvonne and Lillie's duel. A gust of wind that smells like jasmine flowers fills the air.

 _"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 Plant monsters. I set two Fluff Tokens in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The two Tokens nod their heads before they fly into the arrows that point to the south-west and south-east. Then, a bright light fills the café as Kelly begins to chant.

" _Fairy of ceremonial flowers and beauty. Let us come together under your majesty and grace. Link Summon! Link 2! Go Aromaseraphy Jasmine!"_

With a burst of jasmine flowers, the Link monster appears. It looks similar to Aromage Jasmine, except she now has two pairs of gossamer wings and a large staff that looks like a glass flower bulb. Her white hair now has a golden decoration on it too. (1800 ATK, Link - 2, ↙ ↘)

"Whoa…" Rin gasps, seeing the fairy-like monster wave her wand in the air as jasmine flowers shower over everyone's heads like snow. Yvonne's puppets cheer and raise their hands in the air to gather the flowers into their hands.

Kelly smiles. "And that's just the beginning. Did you notice the arrows that are on her card?"

"Yeah," says Ruri.

"Well, Link monsters can point to different monsters on the field, both mine and yours. And depending on the Link monster, the arrows give the pointed monsters some unique effects.

"So, as long as our lifepoints are higher than yours, Aromaseraphy Jasmine and any monster she points to cannot be destroyed by battle. Cool huh?"

"I guess," says Rin. "So, is that the end of your turn?"

"Almost," Kelly answers, showing her hand of three cards. "I set all three of these cards face-down and end my turn."

"This is interesting," says Cress, seeing three face-down cards appear behind Kelly's monsters. "Knowing her, two of them are going to be her trademark Traps. That last one, however…"

"It has to be a card to counter whatever Rinrin has coming her way," Chili suggests. "I just know it!"

"My move," says Rin, drawing her card. "So Kelly, if your schtick is about healing and relaxation, let's see if you like it when I deliver some icy burns onto your life points! I play the Spell Card, Dark Room of Nightmare!"

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting," says Yvonne, stabbing a friend ouster with a fork. "Every time Rin or Ruri inflict Effect Damage onto Kelly or Miette, they'll lose an additional 300 lifepoints."

"I'm not done," says Rin, showing her opponents a card from her hand. "Since I currently have no monsters on the field, I get to Special Summon Windwitch - Ice Bell from my hand!"

With a cute giggle, Rin's monster flies on a broomstick with a white handle and a golden bell with multiple colors. She has teal and indigo hair and wears a white outfit decorated in pink bows and purple boots. Topping her head is a witch's hat colored violet with pink flowers. (1000 ATK)

"Windwitch - Ice Bell's special ability activates! Now I get to Special Summon another 'Windwitch' from my deck but I cannot use it for a tribute this turn. I now summon another Windwitch - Ice Bell!"

A second copy of Ice Bell appears before she turns and hugs her sister. (1000 ATK)

"I activate their effects! Whenever Windwitch - Ice Bell is Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict 500 points of damage onto your lifepoints!"

"And with Dark Room of Nightmare in play, that's another 600 lifepoints gone," Yuri observes.

"Exactly!" Rin nods. "Let's go! Winter Winds!"

Both Windwitch - Ice Bell monsters giggle before they pull out their wands and summon a flurry of icy magic that strikes Miette and Kelly's Duel Disks while Dark Room of Nightmare also glows amongst the small blizzard.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 6900)**

"And I haven't even gotten to my Normal Summon yet," Rin continues. "I summon Windwitch - Glass Bell in Attack Mode!"

Another witch appears, this time with short seafoam green hair and a white outfit with navy blue trim and a witch's hat colored blue with a pink bow. She looks quite similar to Rin if she decided to cosplay as a witch. (1500 ATK)

"And when Windwitch - Glass Bell is summoned, I get to take another 'Windwitch' monster to my hand, like my third Windwitch - Ice Bell!"

A card pops from Rin's hand, which she takes, all while Miette and Kelly run their hands up and down their arms to warm themselves.

"Feeling a little chilly?" Rin mocks. "Well, let me warm you up right now! I play my Spell Card, Magical Blast to inflict 200 points of damage for every Spellcaster monster I control!"

She slaps her Spell Card onto the Duel Disk. Then, Rin's three monsters glow before their auras transform into a large fireball that strike Kelly and Miette's Duel Disks before a stinging sensation from Dark Room of Nightmare decreases their lifepoints even more.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 6000)**

"Is that all?" asks Miette, knowing that it isn't but she has to know what is coming next.

Rin smirks. "Not yet. Now, I'm about to show you the specialty of my dimension! Synchro Summoning! I tune my Level 4 Windwitch - Glass Bell with my Level 3 Windwitch - Ice Bell!"

Windwitch - Glass Bell giggles before her body shrinks into three green rings while Windwitch - Ice Bell forms a cluster of three stars that zooms through said rings.

 _This is...Synchro Summoning..._ Ruri thinks. Although she has already seen Lillie perform her Synchro Summons on the television, seeing it up close is much more different like seeing a movie in a theater rather than watching it at home.

 **(*4 + *3 = *7)**

 _"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!"_

Ice and hail rain down on the field as Rin smiles at her monster. It looks...well, it looks like some sort of navy blue glider made of dark ice with an orb for a torso and covered in a grid like a globe. Its 'ears' look similar to that of handlebars. (2400 ATK)

"What type of monster is that?" asks Kelly.

"Spellcaster," Rin answers. "But the more important question is 'What is its special ability?' Well, the answer is this! Once per turn, Windwitch - Winter Bell can inflict damage onto your lifepoints equal to the level of one 'Windwitch' monster in my graveyard times 200. So I choose the Level 4 Windwitch - Glass Bell and…"

The image of Windwitch - Glass Bell appears before it morphs into four large snowflakes that fly towards the opponents like they are shuriken, nearly freezing the sisters in place.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 4900)**

 _Amazing…_ Yuzu thinks. _In just one turn, that's already 3600 points of damage done! And to think that Yuri defeated her so easily?_

"I end my turn with a face-down card," says Rin, her hand now reduced to two cards. "Your move, Miette."

"Right," says Miette, drawing her card. "I'll start by playing the Spell Card known as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

She plays her Spell Card, depicting a hall of white marble with an open ceiling with four white pillars having thorny roses curled around them. At the hall is a throne sits on a dais with a red curtain in the back and two statues of cloaked men wielding a spear appears at the sides of the throne.

"When I have no monsters on the field, this card allows me to Special Summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand. And for this, I choose to summon The Weather Painter Thunder in Attack Mode!"

Miette places the card into the middle of her Duel Disk. Then, a bolt of lightning strikes, revealing a little boy with cinnamon brown hair wearing a black shirt and yellow shorts with black stripes on them and brown boots. His body is draped with a yellow cloak with black cloud trim and in his hands is a large yellow crayon that he uses to draw little yellow zigzags. (1700 ATK)

"Weather Painter Thunder's effect activates! I send Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to the grave so I can play a face-up 'Weather' Spell or Trap from my deck onto the field. So, Rinrin…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rin shouts.

"Fine, just one Rin," Miette replies. "Since you like snow so much, let me give this to you as a gift. I play The Weather Snowy Canvas!"

The Weather Painter Thunder giggles as a lightning bolt strikes Miette's card. Then, another Continuous Spell Card appears in its place. This one shows a young girl with short cyan hair sitting on a fluffy cloud, looking down at a winter landscape. Mountains in the background and a snowy cabin in the woods emulate this soft winter feel as the girl forms snowflakes with what looks like an airbrush in her hand.

"And here comes the weather forecast! I activate the effect of The Weather Snowy Canvas to Banish The Weather Painter Thunder until my next Standby Phase. This allows me to take a 'Weather' card from my deck into my hand, but I cannot add any other cards to my hand except by drawing them for the rest of this turn."

Weather Painter Thunder waves goodbye before he leaves the field. Meanwhile, Miette takes a card into her hand and smiles.

"Now it's time for me to bring about the one who paints frost on windows! I summon The Weather Painter Show!"

Then, the girl from said Spell Card appears, wearing a white dress and a matching cloak with dark grey trim, her hair decorated with two violet ribbons. She crouches in defense, point her airbrush at Rin and Ruri. (2200 DEF)

"And when Weather Painter Snow is summoned, I get to take 'Weather' Spell or Trap Card from my deck and play it face-up. So get ready to feel the thunder with my Trap Card, The Weather Thundery Canvas!"

To the right of The Weather Snowy Canvas, Miette plays a Trap Card depicting The Weather Painter Thunder laughing in glee as he rides his crayon like a broom in the midst of a large thunder storm.

"And I'll end this with one more card facedown, and that's it. All right then Lulu…"

"RURI!" Ruri shouts as Miette's face-down card appears.

"Whatever you want to call yourself," says Miette. "It's your turn."

"I draw!" says Ruri, taking the top card from her deck. She looks at it then smirks. "And since I have no monsters on the field, I'll Special Summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler from my hand!"

Rising onto the field is a young girl wearing an outfit that makes her resemble a bird, colored jade green with cyan tips at the ends of her wings. She wears an aviator's helmet with two round lens and feathers at the back and orange boots to emulate talons. (100 ATK)

"Since Turquoise Warbler was Special Summoned from my hand, I get to Special Summon another 'Lyrilusc' monster from my hand. Join your sister, Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!"

Next is a girl in a brown and cream colored bird outfit with bright blue eyes. She stretches her 'wings' out before running a feathery hand over light blond hair. (0 ATK)

"Cobalt?" asks Miette, tilting her head. "Um, not to be rude, but that does _not_ look like a shade of blue at all."

Ruri clicks her teeth. "Cobalt Sparrow's effect activates! When she's Special Summoned, I get to take a Level 1 Winged-Beast monster from my deck into my hand. And the monster I choose is Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow, which can be Special Summoned along with another Winged-Beast monster from my hand since I control another Winged-Beast monster! So I'm summoning a second copy of Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow to the flock!"

With a chirp, a second Cobalt Sparrow (0 ATK) alongside another Lyrilusc monster with a black vest and blue leggings, alongside blue wings and a red and black cap representing the sparrow's head and a yellow bill that acts as the beak. (100 ATK)

"And last, I Normal Summon my last Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow onto the field!"

A third Cobalt Sparrow flutters onto the field, hugging her sisters. (0 ATK)

 _That's five Level 1 monsters in one turn!_ Yuzu thinks. _What type of monster is Ruri going to summon?_

"I unleash the Overlay Network now!" Ruri exclaims. "Let's go, girls!"

The swirling black galaxy emerges on the field as the five bird girls fly into the air before dive-bombing into the center. A bright light fills the field as a chorus of chirping birds fills the air.

 _"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!"_

Rising from the Overlay Network is a woman wearing an elegant dress colored gold, cyan and pink with purple leggings that end in sharp talons. She stares at Kelly and Miette with a determined look while five green orbs circle her body. (0 ATK)

"Something doesn't add up," says Kelly, noticing the Xyz Monster's stats. " _Five_ Overlay Units just for a monster with 0 attack?"

"Assembly Nightingale gains 200 attack points for every Overlay Unit attached to it," Ruri explains. "And she also gains an additional attack alongside it."

Assembly Nightingale sings as her stats rise. (0 -) 1000 ATK)

"That's still too weak against our monsters," Miette notes.

"I'm not aiming for your monsters," Ruri smirks. "Assembly Nightingale can attack you directly!"

"What?!" Miette and Kelly gasp.

"You heard me! Go Assembly Nightingale, attack them and end this duel! Gaian Gale!"

Ruri's Xyz Monster rises into the air before flapping her wings, creating a large green crescent that splits into five smaller versions. Kelly and Miette close their eyes and bring their arms up to shield themselves from the attack as the café is covered in smoke.

"Oh no!" The puppets exclaim, all while Yuzu shares a smirk at Yvonne. In response, Yvonne just smirks.

"What's there to smile about?" asks Yuzu. "Your friends just got beaten before they even got to prove themselves!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," says Yvonne, folding her arms across her chest. "Knowing these two, they would have prepared for such an occurrence. It's in their nature to have a contingency plan for everything and anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever read _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_?"

"Um, yeah!" Yuzu answers as if it is absolutely obvious.

"Do you notice that Kelly is dressed as the White Queen?"

Yuzu takes a glance at Kelly's attire: an elegant white dress covered with a knitted shawl draping her shoulders. She has a brooch pinned over her heart that looks similar to a sheep and pinned to her sleeves are, oddly enough, knitting needles. Topping her lavender hair is an elegant ivory colored crown with silver trim.

"Well, yeah…" Yuzu begins.

Yvonne chuckles. "Then you must know that the White Queen lives backwards in time. Kelly has a peculiar habit of predicting glimpses of the future, so she used it to set the last of her hand face-down."

Yuzu narrows her eyes. "You're lying."

Yvonne raises an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Is she?" The puppets chorus, all of them smiling just like Yvonne. Yuzu shudders; she can't see Yuya or Yuto with that mischievous smile on their faces.

"Stop teasing her," says Saki. "Just because she doesn't fight with puppets or has a Link Monster in her Extra Deck doesn't make her a complete ignoramus."

"Yes, mother dear," Yvonne replies, taking a fried oyster into her mouth.

As the smoke obscures, Ruri takes a look at the stats on her Duel Disk and her eyes widen in alarm.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 2400)**

"Wait," she says. "That can't be right! Your lifepoints should be all the way down to zero! How did you survive the attack?"

"Simple," Kelly answers. "I just pulled an Alice when she decided to drink from a bottle whose contents tasted like a combination of cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee and hot buttered toast!"

This only gets confused looks from Rin and Ruri. Kelly sighs.

"I played Shrink," she clarifies, pointing to a card on the field. "And used it to cut Assembly Nightingale's attack in half this turn."

"Amazing!" Chili exclaims, raising a fist in the air. "By doing so, Assembly Nightingale only had 500 attack points when she attacked!"

"It's still anyone's game!" Cress adds.

"Anything else?" asks Kelly, noticing that Ruri has three cards in her hand.

"...No," Ruri sighs. "I have to end my turn there."

"And I start mine," says Kelly, drawing a card. "Watch out!"

She looks at the lone card in her hand before smiling. "Before I officially start my turn, I'll activate my face-down cards: Dried Winds and Humid Winds!"

Her face-down cards flip over, revealing two Continuous Trap Cards depicting two 'Aroma' monsters back-to-back, staffs raised in the air. Dried Winds has Aromage Bergamot and Cananga while Humid Winds has Aromage Jasmine and Rosemary.

"Then, I'll activate the effect of Aroma Garden! Since I have an 'Aroma' monster on the field, I gain 500 lifepoints and my monsters gain 500 attack and defense points until the end of your next turn!"

A gentle breeze blows across the field as Kelly feels renewed. Meanwhile, her monsters also find themselves invigorated by Aroma Garden's effect.

 _Aromage Jasmine: (100/1900 -) 600/2400)_

 _Aromage Rosemary: (1800/700 -) 2300/1200 )_

 _Aromaseraphy Jasmine: (1800 -) 2300 ATK)_

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 2900)**

"Wait a sec," says Rin, eyeing Aromaseraphy Jasmine. "She has no defense score?"

"Yeah, that's the unique thing about Link monsters," says Kelly. "They only have an attack score and a Link rating but that's kinda the payoff for having pretty nifty abilities. Now, where were we...oh, right!

"Since I gained lifepoints through Aroma Garden's effect, I now trigger the effects of Aromage Jasmine, Aromaseraphy Jasmine and Dried Winds! When I gain lifepoints, Aromage Jasmine lets me draw an additional card, Aromaseraphy Jasmine lets me take a Plant-type monster from my deck to my hand and Dried Winds lets me destroy one monster on the field!"

"If you're planning on destroying Assembly Nightingale then you can't!" says Ruri. "Since Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow is an Overlay Unit for her, she can't be targeted by card effects!"

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't aiming for her!" says Kelly as she takes two new cards into her hand. "I'm aiming for the Synchro monster on Rin's field!"

Dried Winds glows before a tornado of red and yellow wind forms around Windwitch - Crystal Bell before the strange Spellcaster monster is shattered.

"Nice job blurting that out," Rin mutters to Ruri, gritting her teeth.

"And now, Humid Winds activates!" Kelly continues. "Since sis and I have less lifepoints than you, I can gain 500 lifepoints!"

Humid Winds glows as the smell of jasmine flowers fills the air, causing Kelly to sigh.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3400)**

"I haven't even got to my Normal Summon yet, so I'll play Aromaseraphy Angelica in my han in Attack Mode!"

Fluttering onto the field is a girl smaller than Aromage Jasmine, with silver-white hair tied into buns with curly pigtails and a yellow flower decorating it. She wears an elegant white gown with a long skirt and has a pair of dragonfly wings fluttering on her back. (100 ATK)

"And since you come from a land where Synchro monsters are all the rage Rin, it's time for me to bring forth a Synchro monster of my own! I tune my Level 4 Aromage Rosemary and Level 1 Aromaseraphy Angelica together!"

Aromage Rosemary nods her head before her body shrinks into four stars, while Aromaseraphy Angelica turns into a cluster of three rings that surrounds what was once Aromage Rosemary.

 **(*1 + *4 = *5)**

" _Seraph who symbolizes memories of the fallen. Spread your mighty fragrance amongst the land in remembrance of those who died in battle. Synchro Summon! Level 5! Go, Aromaseraphy Rosemary!"_

The monster rises onto the field, pointing her staff at Rin and Ruri. She looks similar to Aromage Rosemary with a long white cape with lavender backing, but has the wings and hair decoration of Aromaseraphy Angelica and her staff now has white flowers blooming over the hook. (2000/900 -) 2500/1400)

"Now Aromaseraphy Rosemary, attack Windwitch - Ice Bell!"

Aromaseraphy Rosemary raises her blue shepherd's crook into the air before bringing it down as a gust of wind heads towards her target.

"Not so fast," says Rin. "I activate my face-down card, Mirage Tube!"

Rin's face-down card flips over, revealing Elemental Hero Avian fighting off against a duelist's Berfomet with said duelist covered in a bright blue aura and a strange cylinder colored like a rainbow in-between the two monsters.

"Since you decided to target my monster, I get to inflict 1000 points of damage onto your lifepoints! And Dark Room of Nightmare is still on the field, so that's another 300 points lost!"

A sphere of energy flies from Rin's card and strikes Kelly's Duel Disk, causing the Aroma Duelist to nearly drop to her knees in pain as her Synchro monster makes quick work of Rin's own.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 6500) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 2100)**

"That Dark Room of Nightmare is gonna be demolished right now!" says Kelly. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The well-known Quick-play Spell Card appears before a tornado flies into the air and shatters Rin's Continuous Spell Card, leaving Rin's field completely empty.

"And I end my turn there," says Kelly with a bow. "Now then, try and surprise me Rinrin!"

"Wait," says Yuri, pointing to Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale. "Why didn't Kelly use her Link monster against Ruri?"

"Oh, it's simple," Kelly answers. "If I attacked then my sister doesn't get to have any fun! After all, we did mention that the two of us have Link monsters."

"How honorable," Rin mutters, drawing her card. "Let me return the favor with this!"

Windwitch - Ice Bell appears on the field (1000 DEF) and quickly summons a blast of icy magic that strikes Kelly's Duel Disk.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 6500) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 1600)**

"That all?" asks Kelly.

"...Unfortunately," Rin snarls.

"Right then," says Miette. "I draw! And this is when things are gonna get fun."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sen stares at the target with a determined eye. There, that's exactly where he wants to hit it.

He picks up his weapon in his wooden hand and throws it back. Eyes on the prize.

He hurls the dart forward and the dart hits a balloon, causing it to pop.

He hurls four more darts with rapid succession and they all pop, causing everyone around him to cheer.

"There," he says, staring at the booth owner. Burnet, was it? He gives the woman a nail-filled grin as he says, "What's my prize?"

"Oh, right!" says Burnet, a lovely woman with dark skin and white hair. "Well, how about I give you one of these?"

She reaches underneath the table and pulls out a plushie of a Madolche Puddingcess. Sen takes the plushie into his hands and hugs it tight. She feels as soft as a marshmallow!

Then, he looks down at Illusion Defender and he knows just what to do.

"Here," says Sen, handing the Madolche Puddingcess plushie to the boy. "For you."

" _Really?"_ asks Illusion Defender, taking it into his hands. " _Thank you!"_

Illusion Defender squeezes the plushie tight as he and Sen leave the booth. Sen lets out a sigh; memories of him with his younger brother flash through his mind, along with memories of Seto with _his_ younger brother.

It's a blessing and a curse that he is able to feel sensations whenever Seto decides to share them. Warm sunlight peeking through the window, a sip of cool water on a hot day, the taste of ice cream melting on one's tongue…

Wait a second…

Something about the taste is causing Sen to tense up as he places a finger to his lips. This taste is…

" _Look! Look!"_ says Illusion Defender, tugging on Sen's sleeve. He points to a magician in white waving a wand in his hand. " _I wanna see the magician! Can I? Can I?"_

Sen turns to a makeshift stage and sees Joey entertaining an audience of children, showing a rabbit with white fur and black tipped ears in his hands and letting the kids coo and stroke its fuzzy head.

Sen smiles and nods his head. "Go ahead. Stay there until I come back, okay?"

" _Of course!"_ says Illusion Defender, rushing towards the magic show all while Sen watches him go. Then, his smile turns into a frown as he closes his eyes.

" _What's going on, aibou?"_ he asks. " _What are you eating?"_

" _Ice cream,"_ Seto answers with a soft sigh. " _Look up."_

Sen looks up and sees Seto at the second floor, happily taking a bite out of his ice cream bar. Something about the look on his younger counterpart's face doesn't seem right.

" _Aren't you going to join me?"_ asks Seto.

Sen stays quiet as he approaches the back of a shooting gallery. He inhales as he places a hand over the faceplate, feeling a tingling sensation inside him before he closes his eyes…

And seconds later, with a small 'pop', he appears on the second floor, just as Seto has taken another bite out of his ice cream. The way that the young CEO eats it, relishing its taste as it melts on his tongue...Sen knows how big of a sweet tooth Seto can be, but he usually is so busy with work that he doesn't have time to stop and smell the roses, or sugar in this situation.

"So," Sen begins, noticing the remains of the cyan colored sweet. "What flavor is that?"

"Sea salt ice cream," Seto answers, savoring the salty-sweetness melting in his mouth. "Isn't it so divine?"

"I bet it would be di-" Sen freezes. Something is utterly wrong about this situation. The taste in his mouth is a combination of salty and sweetness. That's when it hits him. "Wait a second...aibou, you _hate_ sea salt ice cream."

Seto tilts his head to the side. "I do?"

"Of course you do. The first time you tried it, you couldn't even finish it half way and asked Jounochi to swap ice cream with you. That and his ice candy made you want to invoke Ankh for some odd reason."

"Oh, right. Well, perhaps I just wanted to try something new. You know, just for one day."

The casual way Seto says this causes a shiver to crawl down Sen's spine. Seto is never _this_ casual, not even when it comes to his days off. He's always on edge, paranoid that even when his back is down that someone is going to attack him.

"Seto...are...are you okay?" Sen asks.

Seto smiles as he turns around, blue eyes holding a dreamy look like dark empty caves with no water in them. "Of _course_ I'm okay, Sen. I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

That smile...that proves it. The smile is just so _unnatural_ on Seto, as if his only source of duplicating a smile came from a doll with their empty looking eyes and plastic smiles.

Sen knows that type of smile; it is the smile of a cultist who wouldn't mind offering up their very lives for some insane deity if it was asked of them.

Seto doesn't notice the discomfort from his partner as he takes another bite out of his ice cream, licking a drop that falls onto his finger.

" _So sweet…"_ he briefly communicates through the mindlink into Sen's mind, causing Sen to clench his teeth in fear. That salty-sweet taste is coating his tongue and nearly rotting his nail teeth.

"You know, I've been thinking...Why do we have to worry about those Caballeros anyway?" Seto continues, sighing peacefully. "I mean, look at this place! It's so beautiful, so quiet, so _nice_. We can stay for as long as we want."

"Seto, you know that those three don't have the capability of fighting the Dark Signers." Sen begins, spitting a nail onto the floor as he shudders from the sugary taste.

"They fought off the villain of their world without the use of Duel Monsters. They'll be _fine_ , Sen."

"No, this isn't like you!" Sen's voice starts growing louder. If he had a heart, it would be pounding in his chest. "Seto, what's going on? What's happened to you?"

At this, Seto pauses, confused as to the look of horror on his partner's face. But that confusion is completely replaced with a look of tranquility.

"What happened to me? Sen," Seto smiles. "Nothing special except…" His eyes lower half-way as he whispers, "I met with these very nice men. They helped me calm down and free my mind of these thoughts that have been bugging me for a while. I mean, why do I have to worry about the Dark Signers or the Gates of Hamunaptra when I can just stay here and never have to think about those things ever again? If I stay here, I won't have to suffer through nightmares about how I'm such a _failure_ as a hero. I won't have to worry about people keeping secrets from me! I can _finally_ have a chance at being normal. Wouldn't that be fine?"

"What are you saying?!" Sen is hysterical at this point and he is rarely hysterical. That is usually Seto's department.

"Sen," Seto smiles as he takes a step forward, all while his wooden mannequin counterpart takes two steps back. "I've been given a new _purpose_."

Before Sen can even react, he feels something strike from behind. Then, he collapses, a machete lodged into the back of his wooden head.

"Well," Specter observes, seeing the unconscious mannequin. "I can't believe that worked."

"It won't last long," says Seto, finishing the last of his ice cream. "He'll be up and about in ten minutes tops. You can't actually kill him, and his body will regenerate no matter how much pain you put him through."

"Which should be enough time for what we're going to do," a voice whispers in his ear from behind.

Seto nods as he feels strong arms embracing him, licking his lips at the reward he will receive for doing such a good job.

"You've been a good help, Seto," Ryoken purrs, handing the dazed CEO another sea salt ice cream bar. "Go on, have your sweets. Let them melt your worries away into a puddle of nothingness."

Seto smiles as he takes the ice cream into his hand, feeling happy that he followed Ryoken's instructions and is now being rewarded for his hard work. Ryoken chuckles as he pats Seto's shoulder before he approaches Sen's body, crouching over his prey before running a finger over the mannequin's wooden lips.

"Such a fine Instrument you'll turn out to be," he coos. "I can't _wait_ to see what makes you tick."

Specter smiles wickedly before taking a glance at Seto calmly taking a bite out of his ice cream. This entire thing turned out better than expected.

Who would've thought using one's love of sweets could be used for a little 'deep conditioning'?

Taking Sen's body into his hands, Specter gives a knowing glance at Ryoken who calls a number on his phone.

"Takeru," Ryoken whispers. "Get Yusaku on the line. We've got an Instrument to play with. Oh, and bring Dawn with you, just in case. I think she'd _love_ to know our guest a little bit better."

As he says this, Ryoken takes a hand into Seto's own, a sweet and comforting smile on his face as his mind spins with wicked thoughts.

Seto Kaiba would look oh so _charming_ in a white hooded cloak. And those Illusion powers could go a long way.

"Hello Yusaku?" Ryoken purrs into the phone when he hears his beloved on the other line. "Yes? Oh, I'm doing fine. I'm just thinking that perhaps you'd like to _mentor_ someone into the Knights of Hanoi…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Say, Yvonne…"

Yvonne looks up when she sees Yuzu take a seat next to her. This has to be good if this Melodious Diva wants a word with her.

"What is it, Yuzu?" she asks.

Yuzu shifts her eyes back to Sora before staring at the harlequin. "Sora mentioned how you were able to get him and Yuri away from those 'bad people', but...don't you notice anything strange with him?"

"Hard to say. I mean, I can't see well with this mask over my eyes, now can I?"

"That's not what I meant!" Yuzu snaps all while Yvonne raises an eyebrow. "I mean, he's acting really strange. The way he talks about you giving him a purpose or the fact that he...he…" Yuzu swallows the lump in her throat. "He doesn't look human."

"He doesn't look or he isn't human?" Yvonne clarifies, noticing Sora staring at her. "Sora, what do you feel about yourself right now?"

"Hmm…." Sora begins, placing a finger on his chin and looking up at the ceiling. "I feel…like a new change has come over me! I mean, if it wasn't for you, I'd be hurting more and more people! But now, now I can _help_ them and bring smiles to those who need it most."

"That's perfect to hear!" Yvonne claps. "So, perhaps we should head off to Lulu's dimension after the festival is over and spread cheer to all her friends?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Sora answers, a wide grin on his wooden(?) face. "Bring the puppets too! Bring all of the puppets you can find! It'll be so exciting! You can even bring your mother also, Yvonne!"

"Hmm," Saki thinks, tapping a finger on her cheek. "Well, _someone_ has to make sure that this little ringleader doesn't decide to grab more and more 'attractions' for her shows."

"You're the best, mom!" Yvonne shouts. The puppets cheer and wrap their arms around Saki's waist.

"Yeah! You're the best, Miss Saki!" Sora adds. "Yuri, don't you think it'll be fun to join in and bring smiles onto people's faces?"

"It would be...different," Yuri answers, noticing the calm atmosphere in the little café, as if the horrors of Academia and what he has done under their name are nothing more than distant memories. That path he was on, he no longer wanted it. Just this sweet simple day-to-day life here…

He closes his eyes as he envisions himself enrolling in this school, sharing with lunch with his fellow classmates, perhaps learning the magic of Action Duels, dazzling people with his strange and vicious Predaplant monsters. Seeing Yvonne and her mother together makes him feel warm and fuzzy...to have a family like that instead of the cold and isolated room that was his sanctuary away from Academia would be a dream come true.

Yuzu stares at Yuri with concern...perhaps when she and Mieru can come back home, she can bring Yuri with her. Of course, it would be hard to explain to her dad and Futoshi and Tatsuya and Ayu about why there's a stranger with Yuya's face, but it would be worth it...wouldn't it?

"All right, ladies," Miette begins. "The effect of The Weather Painter Thunder activates! Since I Banished him to activate the effect of The Weather Snowy Canvas, he returns onto the field!"

To the right of The Weather Painter Snow, the adorable painter with his large yellow crayon returns. (1700 ATK)

"And next, I activate my face-down card. Reveal, The Weather Rainbowy Canvas!"

The card to the left of The Weather Snowy Canvas flips, revealing various painters seated amongst some puffy white clouds.

"And this is where the effects of my Weather Canvas cards kick in," says Miette. "You see, any monster that is in the same column as a Weather Canvas or is adjacent to said monster gains a different effect depending on said Canvas. For my Weather Rainbowy Canvas, this allows me to Banish one 'Weather' monster to Special Summon a different 'Weather' monster from my deck onto the field!"

"So that's why she set her cards out like that," says Rin.

"Yep! So I offer The Weather Painter Snow in order to Special Summon The Weather Painter Rain onto the field!"

The Weather Painter Snow waves goodbye as she leaves the field. Then, appearing in her place is another girl with hair set into a braid that looks similar to waterdrops and eyes covered by red wire-framed glasses. She wears a black blouse and a blue skirt, her body covered with a grey cloak ending in blue-grey cloudy trim. Her weapon of choice is a marker pen, the same color as her hair. (1200 ATK)

"When The Weather Painter Rain is summoned, I can play a 'Weather' Spell or Trap card in my hand face-up. However, I don't have any at the moment.

"But I do have a Weather Painter I can Normal Summon. "So now, let's bring this stormy weather trio together. I summon The Weather Painter Cloud!"

A large cloud formation appears next to Weather Painter Rain, where a young boy with snow white hair appears. He wears a white blouse and a slate colored waistcoat and pants. In his hands are a rather large fountain pen and a small bottle of ink. (1500 ATK)

"Three different Weather type monsters, all of them Level 3," Ruri observes. "You could Xyz Summon something with this."

"I could," Miette admits. "But the truth is, there are no good Xyz monsters that go well with this setup.

"However, I don't need such a thing because it's _my_ turn to link the circuit! Appear, circuit that forecasts a wondrous clime!"

Just like with her sister, the blue square frame with eight arrows appears before her. The three Weather Painters nod their heads, preparing their art tools.

 _"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 3 Weather monsters. I set The Weather Painter Cloud, The Weather Painter Rain and The Weather Painter Thunder in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The trio of painters fly into the circuit, striking the arrows that point south-west, south and south-east. The circuit glows a multitude of colors like a rainbow sun.

" _Artist of the rainbow, unleash the seven colors of the mighty spectrum and let us travel until we reach the rainbow's end! Link Summon! Link - 3! Come forth, The Weather Painter Rainbow!"_

A bright rainbow light shines across the field as Miette's monster rises. She is a tall, graceful figure with hair streaked with the colors of the rainbow, and she wears a bright white tunic. Surrounding her are seven tubes of paint, one for each color of the rainbow, and she carries a white square palette and a tiny paintbrush in her hands. (2400 ATK, Link - 3, ↙ ↓ ↘)

"She's so pretty…" Sora comments.

Miette smiles. "A world without color is something that can be so bland! To think that in the world of Duel Monsters there are a family of painters that make all of the weather patterns for everyone to enjoy. The bright sun that greets a brand new day, the beauty of clouds that transform into shapes which spark our imaginations, the flash of thunder that signals the joys of rain, the rainbow that appears after the storm end and a snow that represents bonding and love…" she sighs. "I find it to be absolutely _beautiful_."

"I can agree on that," says Ruri. How long has it been since she saw the stars at night? How long has it been since she woke up from a dream where the sun was shining and she was going on a picnic with her friends? Academia took everything away from her; she could never forgive them for as long as she lived.

"Also, you know what's funny about rainbows?" says Miette, changing the subject. "We all think about searching for the rainbow's end, but the truth is...there is none! In theory, all rainbows that you see are circles so it's funny how one wants to find the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, only to find that you're just chasing after a dream that never existed in the first place."

"Is it wrong to chase after something like that though?" asks Rin, tears filling her eyes. Memories of her time working with Yugo's on their customized D-Wheel form in her mind. Designing it, bargaining for the right parts, assembling it while a poster for the Friendship Cup was taped to the wall to motivate, or perhaps judge, these friends to see whether or not they could race the dream. "Even if people say it's impossible, to not chase after it, we still do. That's what Yugo and I believe in. To escape the hellhole that has been our entire lives…"

Miette frowns and briefly bows her head as a memory flickers in her mind. That of a dark and desolate world where a younger her and Kelly traversed wearing nothing but rags. "I'm sorry about that. Kelly and I know what you feel, about chasing dreams in a heartless dark world where the only person people care about are themselves."

At this, Kelly pats her sister's shoulder. "It's okay, sis. We have new purposes now."

Miette smiles and nods her head. "I know."

Yuzu is about to open her mouth to question this, but Miette is now back in dueling mode.

"Now then," says the girl dressed as the Red Queen. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Weather Painter Thunder."

Once again, the Thunder painter appears with a wild grin on his face. (1700 ATK)

"And now, It's time to go on the assault! Weather Painter Thunder, go!"

The Weather Painter with the large yellow crayon charges into battle, all while Miette's Weather Thundery Canvas glows.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Miette adds. "I can activate the effect of The Weather Thundery Canvas in battle; a monster that is in the same column of this card or adjacent to said column that goes into battle can be Banished to return a monster you control to your hand!"

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" asks Ruri. "Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale can't be targeted by card effects!"

"The Weather Thundery Canvas _doesn't target_!" Miette shouts back. "It happens when I battle your monster. So it looks like it's time to say, 'Bye bye, Birdy!'"

"Bye bye, Birdy!" The puppets shout, waving their hands at a sweating Assembly Nightingale.

The Weather Painter Thunder cackles as he transforms into a yellow bolt of lightning that zips towards the Xyz Monster before striking her right in the heart. He fades away as Assembly Nightingale vanishes back into Ruri's Extra Deck and all five of its Overlay Units are sent to her graveyard.

"All right!" Cilan cheers. "That means Ruri can't attack directly!"

"Exactly," says Miette. "Now then, Weather Painter Rainbow, attack Windwitch - Ice Bell with Attack of the Arcenciel!"

The Weather Painter Rainbow raises her paintbrush into the air as squirts of paint rise and coat said brush. She then brings her paint covered brush towards her target, the paint coalescing into a rainbow beam of light that practically disintegrated the Windwitch.

"And like any good artist, they have some food on hand so they can focus on their masterpiece! I play Emergency Provision to send Dried Winds and The Weather Rainbowy Canvas to the graveyard in exchange for 2000 lifepoints! You don't mind, do ya sis?"

"Go ahead," says Kelly. "I want more of a challenge anyway!"

"Then it's settled!" Miette says, playing the card in her hand.

Both Continuous Cards fade away into motes of light as Miette and Kelly's lifepoints rise.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 6500) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3600)**

"And it's time to see what Ruri is made out of," says Miette. "Your move!"

 _I can't believe it._ Ruri thinks, drawing her card. _With just one card she was able to send one of my strongest monsters away. And not only that, but something's wrong with her too…._

 _No! I'm not going to think about it right now. Rin is counting on me to stop them. Here goes…_

"I play Pot of Avarice," Ruri announces. "And with it, I return five monsters to my deck and draw two cards."

"And the only cards in her graveyard are nothing but monsters," Cress notes, seeing the purple haired girl take five cards back into her deck. "Genius."

Ruri draws two cards and nods her head. "Now that my field is empty, I'll Special Summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler once more."

A copy of Turquoise Warbler emerges, spreading her wings. (100 ATK)

"When Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler is Special Summoned, I get to Special Summon another Level 1 Winged-Beast from my hand. However, I don't happen to have one at the moment…

"But I do have Inferno Reckless Summon to Special Summon two more copies of 'Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler' from my deck!"

Two more copies of the cute Winged-Beast monster appear, the three flying in the air to chirp a sweet melody. (100 ATK x2)

"And now, I'm going to unleash the Overlay Network once more!"

The black and purple Overlay Network appears again as Ruri's monsters fly into it, transforming into three beams of emerald light.

" _Bird with a voice as clear as the sky! The spotlight is on you now! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Be ready to perform, Lyrilusc - Recital Starling!"_

With a high note, the newest monster appears. She is older than Assembly Nightingale, with a purple, blue and gold feathery outfit and large wings decorated with stars, and a harlequin-like skirt spread out over her legs. Three green orbs glowing like fireflies circle the Xyz Monster. (0 ATK)

"Once again, a Rank 1 Xyz Monster with 0 attack," Kelly observes. "Do you have some sort of attraction to these type of things or something?"

Ruri clenches her teeth. The girls don't really mean the remarks, but it sounds like they did!

"Recital Starling's effect!" she shouts. "I select one monster and they gain 300 attack and defense points for every Overlay Unit on this card! I select Recital Starling herself!"

Recital Starling glows with a bright green aura as she stretches her wings. (0/0 -) 900/900)

"Next, I play the Spell Card called Overlay Regen! This allows me to attach this card as an Overlay Unit to an Xyz Monster, increasing Recital Starling's stats by another 300!"

The card for Overlay Regen appears before it turns into a silver Overlay Unit that circles Recital Starling like electrons in an atom. (900/900 -) 1200/1200)

"And that monster is _still_ too weak to attack us," Miette notes. "Unless it can attack us directly and all…"

"She can't," says Ruri. "But any damage I take when she's in battle with one of your monsters is reflected onto you."

"But that's crazy!" says Puppet Yuto notes. "If you make her battle, she'll be destroyed!"

It takes all of the willpower inside Ruri to not look at the little puppet with Yuto's face. He doesn't know it, but what he said was exactly what the real Yuto said when she first played the monster in a duel together.

"That's why I have this card," says Ruri, pulling a card from her hand. "I Equip Heart of Clear Water to prevent my monster's destruction!"

"Oooh…" Yvonne states. "Heart of Clear Water is only good for monsters with less than 1300 attack points, which is what Recital Starling has. This is going to _sting_."

A crystal heart hangs over the heart of Ruri's monster.

"Now then Recital Starling, kill the lights! Attack The Weather Painter Rainbow!"

Recital Starling flies into the air before performing a drop kick, right leg out. Miette's Link Monster staggers back, dropping her paintbrush, but otherwise is still on the field.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 5300) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 2400)**

"I end my turn," says Ruri. "Make your move."

"Will do," says Kelly, drawing her card. "And now the effects of Aroma Garden and Humid Winds activate, granting me 500 lifepoints each!"

White and red flower petals drape Kelly's shoulders as she draws an additional card from Aromage Jasmine's effect and takes a Plant-type monster from her deck thanks to Aromaseraphy Jasmine.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 5300) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3400)**

"And now, Aromaseraphy Rosemary's effect! Since I gained lifepoints, she can negate the effect of one monster on the field until the end of this turn. So I select Lyrilusc - Recital Starling, reducing her stats to 0…"

"And preventing Kelly from taking any damage when she attacks!" Sora finishes. "Genius!"

"Exactly! Go Aromaseraphy Rosemary! Attack with Lost Memorial Gale!"

The blue-haired Synchro monster twirls her staff as a large gust of wind that smells of Rosemary weakens Ruri's monster. (1200 -) 0 ATK) Then, Aromaseraphy Rosemary flies towards her target before striking Recital Starling across the head with her blue staff.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 3000) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3400)**

"And guess what?" says Kelly. "Now that Miette and I have more lifepoints than you, Aromaseraphy Rosemary's _other_ effect kicks in! She grants an extra 500 attack and defense points for all Plant-type monsters I control, meaning that's a total of 1000 attack and defense to all not named Aromaseraphy Jasmine!"

Aromaseraphy Jasmine nods her head as she plants her staff onto the ground, increasing her stats, along with the stats of the other two Aroma monstters.

 _Aromage Jasmine: (600/2400 -) 1100/2900)_

 _Aromaseraphy Rosemary: (2500/1400 -) 3000/1900)_

 _Aromaseraphy Jasmine: 2300 -) 2800 ATK)_

"And I will end my turn with a face-down card," says Kelly, slipping a card into her Duel Disk. "Let's see you beat that, Rinrin!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Rin shouts.

"Rin, no!" Yuzu shouts. "You're just walking into a..."

"Okay, okay," says Kelly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll quit calling you _that_...which means I need to make another nickname like Rini or Rinny or maybe something cute like Riri since you have such a short name and all…"

"You know what I meant!" Rin interrupts, drawing a card. "I am gonna wipe that smirk off of your face when this is done!"

"With what?" Kelly asks innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"With this! I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards then discard two to the grave."

The angel in her green tunic hovers above Rin as Rin draws her cards then slips two into her graveyard.

"First, I summon Windwitch - Glass Bell."

A second copy of the Windwitch Tuner appears, glaring at the enemy. (1500 DEF)

"And when she is summoned, I get to add a 'Windwitch' monster from my deck to my hand. But it won't stay long; I discard that card in my hand to Special Summon this! I summon The Tricky in Attack Mode!"

Taking one of two cards into the graveyard, Rin plays her last card. Then, rising onto the field is a bizarre monster of a harlequin in a yellow and black suit with a long blue cape. Covering his face and chest is a red question mark. (2000 ATK)

"What exactly are you going to do with these monsters?" asks Ruri. "None of them are strong enough to fight us."

"Bit they'll be good wnough to stop you in your tracks! I tune my Level 4 Windwitch - Glass Bell and Level 5 The Tricky! Come to me, my monsters!"

Windwitch - Glass Bell turns into three green rings, while The Tricky covers himself with his cape before turning into five stars that zip into the rings.

 **(*4 + *5 = *9)**

" _Shining palace that floats in the Earth's atmosphere, descend onto the field so that we can uncover the secrets of the civilization you left behind! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Appear before us, Cloudcastle!"_

Then, the field starts to shake as the image of a large castle floating over the clouds appears behind Rin, looking like it can hold a giant or perhaps an ancient civilization within its interior. (3000 DEF)

"Where did you get a card like that?" asks Ruri.

"Well," Rin blushes, scratching the back of her head. "Yugo gave it to me on my birthday a few weeks ago. Because it reminded me of our dreams to live in a fancy place like that once we proved ourselves in the Friendship Cup."

"Oh," Ruri whispers. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Rin shakes her head. "Don't be. I know I'll be reuntied with Yugo soon enough. If there's one thing about him, he _never_ ever gives up."

Unknown to her, Yvonne, Miette and Kelly frown. And so do Cilan and his brothers.

"Now," Rin continues. "As long as this card is on the field, any Level 8 or lower monster who was Normal or Special Summoned cannot attack on that very same turn! And its defense is stronger than your monsters' attack, meaning that you don't stand a chance in taking us down!"

"She's right," says Miette. "Our Link Monsters are the only ones who would be immune to Cloudcastle's effect, but they're not strong enough to penetrate her defense."

"And even if you used your Weather Painters to attack to use the effect of Thundery Canvas, their levels are too weak to go into battle with Cloudcastle!" Kelly observes. "Not to mention that The Weather Painter Rainbow's effect activates when a card or effect activates; Cloudcastle's effect is continuous!"

"What do we do now?"

"You'll have to draw a miracle!"

"Will I draw one in time?"

"...Maybe," Kelly answers with a cat-like smile on her face.

"What are you two talking about?" asks Rin, placing a hand on her hip.

"You'll see," says Mierte, placing her hand over or deck. "My turn! I draw!"

As Miette draws her card, both The Weather Painter Snow and Thunder return to the field, looking in awe at the castle in the sky and wondering if they could paint the weather around it just to see what it would look like.

Miette looks at her only card as everyone holds their breath. Then, Miette smiles.

"Sorry, Rinrin," she says, showing the card she drew. "But it seems like your castle is made of sand instead of stone."

"Enemy Controller?!" Sora gasps. "That means Miette can change Cloudcastle from Defense Mode…"

"To Attack Mode!" Yuri finishes.

"Exactly!" Miette shouts, playing her card. A video game controller appears in front of her. "Now go! Left, right, A, B!"

The field shakes again as Cloudcastle is put into Attack Mode, although barely any change appears. (0 ATK)

"Go Weather Painter Rainbow! Tear down that castle in the sky!"

The Weather Painter Link monster mixes her paints before unleashing another rainbow beam of light at Rin's lone monster. There is a loud explosion as stone and mortar are hit with the multi-colored glow and Rin and Ruri's lifepoints tumble.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 600) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3400)**

"Your turn, Weather Painter Thunder! Laser Lemon Lance!"

Weather Painter Thunder hops off of his crayon before lifting it over his head. He then charges towards the Xyz monster before hurling the crayon like it is a lance, the tip of the crayon bouncing harmlessly off of Recital Starling before it drops into the floor and rolls back to Miette's side of the field.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 100) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 2900)**

"Wait," says Yuzu. "Why didn't she use the effect of Weather Thundery Canvas to return the monster to Ruri's hand?"

"Because it wouldn't be that much fun if I didn't give my opponent the chance to catch their breath!" Miette answers. "How will Lulu claw her way out of this mess, folks?"

Ruri says nothing as she draws her card.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," she says, showing the famous grinning pot.

"Really? That's all?" asks Rin. "There are no drawbacks or anything?"

Ruri shakes her head as she adds two cards to her hand, giving her a hand of three. "It's a very powerful card, one that Shun gave me until he could find me a copy of Winged Repayment."

"And what does that card do?"

"For the cost of 600 lifepoints, I could draw a card for every Winged-Beast monster I controlled. Given how I can summon up to 5 monsters in one turn, I could easily replenish my hand before knocking my opponent out for the count."

"That's so sweet of him."

Ruri nods her head, a solemn look on her face. "It is…"

She plays Emergency Provisions, offering Heart of Clear Water and sighing at the small relief of gaining 1000 lifepoints.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 1100) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 2900)**

"Then it's time to take chances! I equips Lyrilusc - Recital Starling with the Equip Spell called Stoic Challenge!"

She plays her card, depicting the monster Sword Breaker rising up to fight anyone who wished to challenge him.

"I equips this to an Xyz Monster and it gains 600 attack points for every Overlay Unit attached to it. Plus any damage you take with this monster gets doubled!"

Recital Starling's Overlay Units pulse three times as they shower the Xyz Monster with power. (1200 -) 3600 ATK)

"But even if you happen to attack us, we'd still be left standing," Kelly points out. "Not to mention that once you end your turn, the effect of Stoic Challenge activates and your monster is destroyed."

Ruri smiles. "That's why I'm playing the final card in my hand. Overlay Regen!"

A second Overlay Regen appears before it shrinks into an orb of light that circles Recital Starling. (3600/1200 -) 4500/1200)

"This is it," says Ruri. "Go, Recital Starling! Attack Aromaseraphy Jasmine!"

Recital Starling flies towards the Plant-type Link Monster, spinning round and round like a drill as she nears her target. However, Kelly smirks.

"I activate my Trap Card, Wall of Thorns!"

Her face-down card flips, revealing exactly what it says on the car - a large wall consisted of thorny vines.

"Think of this card like the Mirror Force of Plant-type monsters," Kelly explains. "When this card is activated when you attack a Plant-type monster, your monster becomes fertilizer!"

"No!" Ruri gasps.

Just as Recital Starling unleashes her attack, a large wall of thorny vines rises to protect Aromaseraphy Jasmine. Recital Starling crashes into it before the thorns Co strict against her limbs, thorns cutting deep into the skin before she is shattered.

"I end my turn," says Ruri, defeated.

"And it looks like it's the final countdown," says Kelly, drawing her card. "And you both know what's coming next, so I won't say it."

A blizzard of flower petals dumps itself onto Kelly's shoulders, practically burying her.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 1100) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3900)**

"But I will say it was quite a challenge! Burn damage and multiple attacks together? If you were to be made into a tag team, you'd surely be unstoppable. Now all you need is a cool name!"

"How about the Snow Birds?" Miette suggests. "Or the Ice Queens? Maybe the Ice Princesses?"

"Ah we can think about that later. Now then...Aromaseraphy Jasmine, end this duel! Attack directly!"

Kelly's Link Monster flutters her wings before flying into the sky. She lifts her staff into the air before swinging it downward, hitting the opponents with large jasmine blossoms that explode on contact, knocking Rin and Ruri onto their backs in pain.

 **(Rin/Ruri: 0) - - - - - - - - (Kelly/Miette: 3900)**

"And the duel is over!" Cilan announces. "The winners are the team of Kelly and Miette Kingsleigh! Give them a round of applause!"

"And let's also stand up in respect for Rin and Ruri!" says Cress. "These two proved their skills as amazing duelists today, ones who would truly make the You Show Duel School proud!"

"It was an epic hot-blooded duel for sure!" Chili cheers.

The audience applauds as Miette and Kelly give each other a high five while Rin and Ruri sit up, helped by Puppet Yugo and Puppet Yuto taking their hands.

"You did great!" Puppet Yugo cheers, hugging Rin. "That was amazing."

"But we still lost…" Rin murmurs. "We threw everything we had and we still lost."

"It's okay," says Puppet Yuto, raising his hand to wipe a tear that falls down Ruri's face. "Maybe you need to try something new. Like Ruri can try using Synchro Monsters and Rin can use Xyz Monsters."

"Or you could ask Sora or Yuri to teach you the likes of Fusion," says Yvonne, pointing a fork at the two Fusion experts.

"NEVER!" Ruri shouts, loud enough that Puppet Yuto and Yugo step back and everyone's eyes are on her. "I will never let myself use the weapon of the enemy, the weapon of the ones who destroyed my home!"

"Not even Zuzu here?" asks Yvonne, raising an eyebrow. "She uses Fusion and she's not allied with Sora or Yuri."

"Is that true?" asks Ruri, seeing Yuzu shrink in her seat. The look in the Xyz Duelist's eyes could have lit the pink-haired girl on fire like a Roman Candle. "You know Fusion?"

"I...it's true," Yuzu admits. "But hear me out! I learned it to help protect my friends! That's the same reason I told Yuto and he supports me. And these monsters don't destroy, they heal. I can prove it to you if you -"

"NO!" Ruri screams again, slamming her hand on the table. She bows her head, gritting her teeth as she whispers, "I don't want to know or see _anyone_ using Fusion for a while. It's...it's just too much."

She then walks off with Rin following after her. Yuzu stares at Sora for a few seconds before she too races off against her Synchro and Xyz counterparts. Yvonne watches the drama unfold as her Puppets return to their job as waiters, collecting dishes and cleaning tables all while Saki sighs.

"I can tell this won't be the end of their troubles," she notes.

"It won't be," Yvonne adds. "And you know something, mom?"

"What's that?"

Yvonne smirks as she sees Sora and Yuri talk about the duel and the Link monsters Kelly and Miette summoned. "I wonder if Mieru got in contact with Yusho-san right about now…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ow, ow, and _ow_ …"

That is what Sen mutters as he wakes up, feeling like his head has been split open as he tries to place hand on his forehead to stabilize himself. However, he notices something off.

And that something is that his arms have been yanked out of their sockets.

Panic starts to bubble in him as he looks down. He's tied to a chair with thick rope, he's no longer wearing the dragon helm that covers his face, the room he's in is surrounded with props and costumes like something out a school drama club.

And sitting in front of him on a wooden platform, a sea salt ice cream bar in his hand, is his partner.

"So," says Seto, taking another bite out of his ice cream, swinging his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Sen asks, incredulous, frightened and sarcastic. "Let me tell you something, aibou...I have a _terrible headache_!"

"That's too bad…" Seto states, frowning. "Well, maybe something cold and sweet should do the trick!"

It is at this point that that taste of sea salt ice cream overwhelms Sen's mouth. He knows how much of a sweet tooth Seto has, but something about this is utterly wrong. It's like...like this has become some sort of _drug_.

"How many of things have you eaten?" asks Sen..

Seto pauses, tilts his head back as if he's looking at a pretty cloud formation in the sky before shrugging his shoulders.

"I think this is my third one, to be honest," he answers in an odd, uncanny casual tone. "I can't help it though...they're just too _sweet_ …."

"Now, now…" a voice says from behind Sen. "Don't be too hasty in eating those. You might get a bad case of…"

Suddenly, Seto clasps his head in pain and Sen feels the same sensation in his head. Brain freeze.

" _What the hell?!"_ Sen thinks, feeling the numbing sensation in his mind. " _What are you doing Seto?!"_

"Oh," says the sickeningly sweet baritone voice. To most people, it would be like honey. To Sen, it feels like vinegar. "What's wrong, Kaibaman? Do you want something to warm you up?"

Sen lifts his head and stares into the icy blue eyes of Ryoken Kougami. The white haired man smirks as he pats Sen's cheek.

"Burn in hell," Sen spits out.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Ryoken 'tsk'ed. "Here I am, giving you some comfort and you decide to condemn me to the afterlife? What type of hero are you?"

"If you give me my arms back, I'll show you," Sen growls, spitting a nail onto the floor.

"Didn't anyone tell you spitting is a nasty habit?" asks a voice, female.

Sen lowers his head and gasps to find Dawn sitting next to Seto, taking a bite from a mint chocolate ice cream cone topped with brownie chunks. She smiles as she gives Seto a pat on the head as if the CEO is a docile house cat. He even purrs in response!

"You know," Dawn begins. "Yusaku and I were being honest when we wanted to give you some 'therapy' to help you with your problems. If that goes left unchecked, who knows how much damage you can do. What are people going to _think_ when they learn that the great Kaibaman is an unstable mess?"

Sen grits his teeth at the girl, wanting nothing more than to spit a nail and hope it pierces her eye out. Unfortunately, the numbing sensation of that ice cream is making it hard to concentrate.

"There, there," says Yusaku, placing a hand on on Seto's shoulder and taking the last of the sea salt ice cream into his hands. Seto's eyes look on the verge of tears as Yusaku eats each and every bite of it before dropping the popsicle stick onto the floor. "I think that's enough for the time being. Now, let's get to the good part. Ready, sis?"

"Ooh, how lovely!" Dawn giggles, taking Seto's hand and squeezing it gently. "Close your eyes, love. Too much sugar can make you so _sleepy_ …"

Sen has no words to say when he notices Seto's eyes slowly close. No, this is absolutely wrong. Not even the Dark Signers of Seto's world are this sadistic. That world's version of Dawn is not into this type of torture at all.

He prays to Damballa, Voudou Serpent of the Sky that Seto's world does not have their own versions of Ryoken or Yusaku. Because if they're anything like these two….

"Look at him," Ryoken whispers into Sen's ear. "I bet he's ready to fall into a nice slumber any second."

"Just relax for us," Yusaku whispers, rhythmically petting Seto's head all while keeping his peridot gaze at Sen, his face devoid of emotion. "You're safe here. Just for one day put your trust in us. Just one day…"

"Just one day…" Seto repeats, eyes fully closing. "Just...one…"

Sen can feel the state of relaxation from his partner's mind flowing into him. No, this isn't how it's supposed to go...

"Open the doors that barricade your feelings and let your partner know what it's like to be this calm for just one day...just one day…" Yusaku whispers. "Let everything melt away into nothing, like ice melting into water that trickles down a stream. Let it go….let it _go_ …"

Dawn hums a little melody to herself as she takes another bite out of her ice cream.

"So," she says to Ryoken. "I can't believe you tried to make a bet as to whether I'd be able to pull Kaibaman's arms clean off! It's like taking candy from a baby with my super strength."

"And Takeru and Specter are getting in contact with Kusangai-san for this part," Yusaku adds, smiling at how peaceful Seto looks when he's asleep. "What do we do now?"

Ryoken smirks as he pats Sen's head. "Let's try something out. Sen, your _aibou_ was kind enough to tell Specter and I some of the ordeals you've went through."

If Sen had a heart, it would have stopped beating at this moment. "W...what type of ordeals?"

"Let's see...Yusaku?"

Yusaku nods his head as he wraps his arms around Seto's neck. "Respond with either a 'Yes' or 'No'. You both share a mindlink, correct?"

"Yes," Is Seto's answer.

"And this also includes memories, right?"

"Yes."

"So, how about you demonstrate it for us? Do it and we'll give you another sea salt ice cream bar because you've been such a good boy." At this, Yusaku's smile could easily match one that Specter wears on his face.

There is silence as Seto works up the mental energy to figure out what to say. But the thought of another sea salt ice cream is just too much. To taste another bite of that salty-sweet goodness that makes him feel so peaceful...he would do _anything_ for more.

"...Yes."

"No!" Sen screams. " _What are you doing?! What the hell did you tell them?!"_

But he gets no reply. Seto is too far gone at this point.

"All right then," says Yusaku, raising three fingers into the air. "We'll do three memories and see what we get from that. First, let's start with when you learned about Sen's true self. Remember everything about that time. The colors of the room, the sights, the sounds, the emotions in you when you learned that Sen was an absolute _liar_."

At this, Seto grits his teeth and he clenches his hands into fists. Tears form in his eyes as all of the anger and hate he felt in regards to that fateful moment return. Sen feels a spike of white hot rage in his mind, ready to split his head in half once more.

"Tell me," Yusaku purrs. "What did you feel for him at that moment?"

"Rage," Seto answers, panting for breath as he recalls that memory of wanting to nearly strangle Sen where he stood. "Hate. _Anger_."

"You wanted to kill him, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, try and visualize that feeling in your mind and make Sen understand what it felt like. Make it _visceral_."

Sen closes his eyes as he feels like Seto has taken a gun and shot him right between the eyes. He himself never liked hiding the truth for so long, knowing that Seto did not react well to secrets such as these. Being on the receiving end of these emotions is _nothing_ to actually being the one who felt it.

"How does it feel?" Ryoken mocks, his voice warm against Sen's ear. "To know that your aibou hated you that much from the bottom of his heart."

"Screw you…" Sen growls, snapping his head to the side.

"Only Yusaku nii-san gets to screw him," Dawn states, her chipper and perky voice ice cold. "No one else."

"Now, now," Yusaku chuckles. "That actually does give me idea for the next emotion. Seto, you happen to have unconfessed feelings for a certain someone. Katsuya Jounochi, was it?"

The anger in Seto's heart is now replaced with one of guilt as he nods his head. Sen clenches his teeth at the sinking feeling that would also be in his heart if he had one.

"Visualize that for us," Yusaku coos. "The feelings you have for this boy, the words you would say to him if he was here right now. Imagine having a bright future with him, spending time with him as if there was all the time in the world. Waking up in bed with him, holding hands in the sun or rain or snow...whispering sweet nothings into his ear and telling him that you two would always be together, and then, falling asleep in each other's arms so you can do it all over again. Doesn't that feel _right_?"

Seto nods his head as tears fall down his eyes. Out of everything he has ever wanted, it was the ability to finally confess his love with Katsuya Jounochi. No, it is more than that.

It is the desire to be with Jounochi and do everything that Yusaku has said.

But he can never have that. Having that life with Jounochi means having the love of his life go through the same terrors he goes through. He can't expose Jounochi to all of that pain, especially since Jounochi himself is going through so much with his drunk and abusive father.

Sen feels that pain in his heart as he feels more and more tears trickle down his face as it only reminds him of the memories of everyone he loves. Unlike Seto, who actually has a chance to be with Jounochi if he just took the time and the courage to say "I love you", Sen can never be with his family, his friends...

He wants to wipe his tears away, but his arms are out of reach. Instead, Ryoken cleans the right side of Sen's face with a handkerchief.

"It's okay," Ryoken whispers, seeing Sen tremble in his seat. "Just one more emotion, just one…"

"...Which one?" Sen whispers, too afraid to yell at this point.

"How about agony? Despair? The feeling of being an utter failure?" Dawn suggests, giving her brother a knowing nod.

"Just one more and we're done," says Yusaku. "Seto, picture the emotions you felt all those times you were helpless to save someone. The boy who foolish decided to go challenge you in Domino Below only to be lynched, his body dangling on a noose for you to see. The 25 students who jumped in front of a train as a statement. The 54 who leapt off of the school rooftop, one of them being a boy who you warned not to get involved in the madness of the 'Gates of Hamunaptra'. You attempting to prevent two lovers from committing suicide so that they can serve a Dark King once more. Can you remember those feelings? Can you remember everything that was going through your mind at the time?"

At this, Seto is completely silent, mouth open in a desperate attempt to scream every single thing that was in his mind when he saw all of those deaths, being unable to save them despite his powers. He couldn't do anything in the end. All he could do was watch as people offered themselves for a purpose too big for them and ending up as nothing more than a fuel source for heartless entities who would not bother in remembering their names.

Sen knows those feelings, knows them as if he himself was the one who convinced those people to not go with the suicides. He remembers how Seto himself was so desperate that he was close to cutting himself to get some relief out of everything he had gone through. And, of course, there were times when Seto didn't want to get out of bed...that last suicide with the 54 students practically had him slit his throat just to end it all.

And yet the Dark Signers seem to want Seto Kaiba to live…

Seto looks like on the verge of having a seizure, heart beating rapidly as he recalls every single memory. Sen, in the meantime, is the one screaming. All of that suffering, pain, trauma that he has had to witness alongside his partner is too much.

"Stop this," Sen whimpers. "Please, stop making him feel this! Stop it!"

"The great Kaibaman is _begging_ for the pain to stop?" Ryoken muses, seeing the tears fall down Sen's right eye. "Say it ain't so…"

"Don't hurt him!" Sen pleads. "It's me that you want...He doesn't deserve this. Do whatever you want with me, but please…don't torture him like this."

"Anything?" Dawn asks, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"...Anything," Sen replies, too tired, too exhausted to say anything else.

"What do you think, you two?" asks Ryoken, patting Sen's shoulder. "Should we give Seto a reward for being a good subject?"

"Absolutely!" Dawn cheers, gently slipping her hand into Seto's, squeezing it tight. "You can let those memories sink deep into the darkness where no light can shine through. Relax...let go, just one day…"

Seto's breathing slows down until it seems like he is sleeping in Yusaku's arms. Yusaku smiles as he notices Sen also feeling relief from those horrible memories fading away like the morning mist.

At the sound of the door opening, and a bright light causing everyone to wince, Ryoken turns to see Takeru and Specter approach the group. "So, Kusanagi is in the know?"

"He'll be arriving soon, Ryoken-san," says Specter, relishing the scene in front of him. A mannequin who pretends to be human tied in a chair, and a boy who tries to play the hero looking more like a boy who is waiting for a treat. "Now, what say we have a little fun with these two first?"

"I know just the thing," Takeru cheers, unwrapping the ice cream in his hand before handing it to Yusaku. "Here we go."

"Thank you, Takeru," says Yusaku, helping Seto sit up and placing the sea salt ice cream into his hand. Sen is shivering in his seat at this point, unable to speak, only watching as Seto looks at the ice cream with curiosity before he takes a bite.

And the second that he does, Sen can feel a wave of sweetness dull the pain from the memories, numbing his mind as the icy treat cools away the trauma and agony that has gone through his mind. It feels so nice, a sweet relief…

And Seto, he looks so peaceful. The only other time he's like this is when he's asleep, usually when Sen places a sleeping spell on him. It's so rare for the CEO to be this relaxed.

Maybe Ryoken and the others have a good point. Just one day...just one day when Seto can be like this wouldn't be that bad. It'd be like having a mental holiday and no one from their world would ever have to know.

No Dark Signers, no darkness loving Team Satisfaction, no Dark King of the Afterlife, no Gates of Hamunaptra...for just one day, the two can have this to themselves.

Just one day…

"Just one day," Ryoken whispers into Sen's ear. "Just one day you can let us guide you throughout Carroll City. Just one day you can be at peace and forget everything you knew about your past life. Just one day you can obtain a new purpose."

Sen can only nod his head as he watches Yusaku repeat these same phrases to Seto. The words are so soft, so sweet, like an ice cream bar on a summer day. Oh how he wishes to eat one right now. Sometimes sharing a mindlink can be a curse.

"Open up," says Takeru, blocking Sen's view of Yusaku and handing an ice cream bar to the mannequin. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got you this chocolate ice cream. Say aah..."

Sen slowly opens his mouth, exposing two row of sharp nail teeth before Takeru slips the ice cream in. The mannequin takes a bite, finding his taste buds - or whatever he has that can replicate taste buds - overcome with the taste of chocolate and peanut butter before everything is just a mix of sweetness and pure euphoria from hearing Seto repeat those words over and over again.

" _Just one day…just one day..."_

And Sen smiles as Takeru continues to feed him the ice cream, closing his eyes and letting everything just melt away into a sweet pile of oblivion.

" _Just one day…"_ Sen whispers before everything turns black.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Out damn spot! Out I say!"

This is what May recites as she and Gladion duel. On her side of the field, May has Vampire Scarlet Scourge and one card face-down, and two cards in her hand. On Gladion's side of the field is Vendread Revenants (which she had destroyed during the Battle Phase but its effect allows it to return due to its effect).

It is Gladion's turn, and May knows without a doubt that he's going to Link Summon.

"I draw!" Gladion exclaims, drawing his card. "And now I'll Special Summon Vendread Striges from my graveyard by revealing the Revendread Origin card in my hand!"

Gladion reveals his card - depicting an undead being with grey skin and glowing blue eyes clutching a locket in his right hand, said locket depicting what was most likely him and his wife/girlfriend - before his monster rises. It is a murder of crows, albeit a murder that has been mutated with other monsters that look ready to murder people. (500 ATK)

"And now, it's time for me to link the circuit!" Gladion announces, right hand over his left eye, left hand placed upon his right hip. "Awaken the Circuit of the Undead!"

The Link Circuit materializes in front of Gladion as his two monsters begin to glow.

 _"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 Zombie monsters. I set Vendread Revenants and Vendread Striges in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

Gladion's Zombie monsters zoom towards the arrows on the Link Circuit, striking the arrows that point to the south-west and south-east. Then, a black light fills the card.

" _Slayer of the undead scourge that threatens to devour all. Come and bring hope amongst the end of times! Link Summon! Link 2! Save us, Advendread Savior!"_

Rising onto the field is a strange heroic figure with grey skin and body decorated with dull-yellow spikes. Draped over his shoulders and flowing despite the lack of a breeze is a long red scarf. (1600 ATK, Link - 2, ↙ ↘)

 _Not good!_ May thinks.

"Advendread Savior's effect activates!" says Gladion. "I can take a 'Vendread' monster from my graveyard into my hand. And the monster I choose is Vendread Houndhorde!"

A card pops out of Gladion's graveyard which he takes.

"And I'm not done! I now play the Ritual Spell Card Revendread Origin sacrificing Vendread Houndhorde in my hand and Banishing Vendread Revenants in my graveyard!"

Two different types of zombies appear to the sides of Gladion: a pack of rabid dogs covered in shadows and glowing eyes and a trio of human zombies with grey skin and strange mutated arms. The two get sucked into Gladion's Ritual Card as the earth begins to shake beneath his and May's feet.

" _Unholy terror, mutated to cause dread and misery. I summon you now to unleash your deadly plague! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Make my enemy tremble in fear, Vendread Battlelord!_

A massive figure, twice the size of May with grey skin rises onto the field, its body composed of numerous bodies of the undead. Its legs are covered with skulls, ribs are used as cuffs on its wrists large curved spikes act as shoulder blades and topping its head where a small blue flame sits on the center of its forehead. It unleashes a loud roar before turning its menacing gaze into May's sole monster, ready to bash its head in with the large skeletal staff in its hand. (2700 ATK)

"Oh, that's not good…" May mutters.

"It gets even better," Gladion smirks. "Since I used Vendread Houndhorde to Ritual Summon my Battlelord, I can Banish one Spell or Trap Card you control. And you happen to control one!"

The spirit of Vendread Houndhorde appears before the rabid canines divebomb onto May's face-down card, causing it to turn black and rot before exploding.

 _My Haunted Shrine!_ May thinks, seeing her card disappear.

"It's time to attack! Go Vendread Battlelord!"

The large Zombie Ritual monster charges towards May, who grabs onto a rope and watches herself rise as the curtain falls on top of Gladion. Looking up at the spotlight, she sees an Action Card waiting for her…

But this is all background noise as Mieru looks at Yusho Sakaki across a table made from the stump of a large teak tree, feeling excited, anxious and all around in awe at the fact that she is about to interview the famous Dueltainer and father of her beloved prince, Yuya. She would be pinching herself at this moment, but the look on Yusho's face convinces her that it's not the best time to do so.

Serenity sits in-between them, neither interested in the duel nor at the awkward silence as she tries to mull over Ash's words about Mieru being 'repurposed'. How could this innocent girl be subjected to a fate such as repurposement? How could a Tarot Card be related to her death? And heaven forbid if Yvonne had to be the one to repurpose Mieru Hochun…

As this goes on, the gardener, Ramos, in his verdant shirt and beret, approaches the table, a tray of tea, teacups and a plate of delicious scones in his hands. He sets it down, a warm and kind smile on his wizened face.

"There are plenty of things on all of your minds, I can tell," he begins. "Perhaps what you need to do is think of something that will divert your attention to what is suffocating you right now. Go take the side path."

"We'll keep that in mind, Ramos," says Serenity, pouring tea into the teacups. It is a normal tea steeped with butterfly pea flowers that give the tea a nice blue color. "Thank you for refreshments."

"Any time," says Ramos with a small nod of his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some chores to do in regards to my orchids. But please, don't hesitate to ask me for anything else."

"We won't," says Serenity, waving goodbye to the elderly gardener as he makes his rounds. She sighs as she looks all around her. The hypoallergenic garden Ramos created for the school is a popular place for students to have lunch or rest up or even spend time with their loved ones.

But right now, it's hosting a very awkward interview session between a romantic fortune-teller and a runaway dueltainer.

Mieru awkwardly looks at the Field Spell Card Ash gave her before she looks at Yusho Sakaki taking a teacup into his hands. The fortune teller takes a deep breath as she pulls out her crystal apple and sets it onto a square of purple silk.

"Yusho-san," she begins. "Can you explain just what happened? Why did you go and disappear all of those years ago?"

Yusho looks at his teacup, briefly staring at how three years of trying to fight off Academia's forces with nothing more with smiles has caught up with him. He is developing crow's feet, and his smile isn't as bright and lively as if twas back when he was using said smile to entertain crowds. He then sets the cup down and sighs.

"Do you promise not to mention this to Yuzu until the time is right?" he begins. Mieru gives a slight bob of her head as a reply. "All right, here goes…" Yusho clears his throat.

"Three years ago, I was asked by Reiji Akaba to help lead a defense team of duelists known as 'The Lancers'. This team was to go to war against Reiji's father, Leo Akaba, who was planning on a deadly experiment that planned on uniting the four dimensions into one."

"Shirobara mentioned that last night," Mieru mutters. "We live in a dimension that has all the Summoning methods. Well, except for what Carroll City has."

She points to May talking about awakening the "circuit that shall bathe the enemies in blood" before the Link Circuit appears before her. Yusho nods his head.

"I suggested that I could persuade Leo to change his ways," he continues. "So, without telling my wife and son, I left for the Xyz Dimension."

"And by doing so, you caused an untold amount of grief to your family," Mieru points out bluntly.

Yusho flinches, remembering Yvonne's absolutely icy honesty during their trek across the Nightmare Realm. The fact that this once cheerful puppeteer has become a cold cynical _bitch_ \- not that he would ever call her that in front of her face - unnerves him greatly. The way she wears a mask to hide that cruel gaze of hers…

"I admit that not telling them wasn't the best solution in the long run," Yusho says with a weary sigh. "But I didn't want them in any danger if Leo Akaba or Academia - the school he runs in the Fusion Dimension - decided to go after them. Sure Yoko could handle herself, but Yuya was only a child back then..."

"And it just never occured to you to go back and visit them in the three years since you've been gone?"

Yusho clenches his teeth. "It had, but by then I had already seen too much. I was there that day when Academia unleashed a total onslaught of terrorism on the Xyz Dimension, crushing buildings and hope with their Ancient Gear monsters before carding anyone that was in their way as if it was nothing more than a _game_."

"Wait…" Mieru's eyes flash. "Was the name of the city in the Xyz Dimension...Heartland?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"...Shun," Mieru whispers, recalling his duel against Sora, the rage in Shun's voice as he utterly destroyed Sora's Fusion monsters and how he talked about how his life had been destroyed. "There's this duelist named Shun Kurosaki who is in our dimension right now and he's working with LDS."

"How do you know about this?"

"The Arc League Championship," Mieru answers. "That duel...it was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen...and you mean to say that there are multiple Fusion users who would go as far as hunting people for their own amusement?"

"Some of them do, most of them are under this misguided belief that carding people will convert their 'natural energies' to help the Professor fuse the dimensions together." Yusho shakes his head. "I've tried to gather as many rogue students as I can who wished to fight back, but it's still not enough."

"Maybe if you just _told_ someone about what's going on, then you probably would have a better chance in convincing this Professor to…"

"I HAVE!" Yusho shouts, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, causing the tea in his cup to jump about and Mieru and Serenity to squeak in alarm. He leans close, his calm showman persona now replaced with fury that he has bottled up for years. "I have _tried_ , Mieru! I have done my best to convince some of Academia's strongest generals to turn the other cheek, but Leo Akaba's teachings are ingrained so deep into their minds that they won't walk away. I have risked three years of my life for a cause that I thought could be easily fixed. But it's only getting worse…" He curls his gloved hands into fists. "I was there when Yvonne began her manslaughter. She's even _worse_ than whatever Academia could produce!"

"Manslaughter?" Mieru squeaks. "You mean the same girl with the adorable puppets…"

"She's a killer," Yusho whispers. "I heard from one of my students about a massacre taking place and entered Academia's main campus to take a look. What I saw...Mieru, you should be lucky that you weren't there to see the corpses, or the blood, or the fact that Yvonne made Sora her puppet on a string."

"When you mean that, are you talking metaphorically or literally?"

Yusho slowly sits down as he saw Sora's flesh resembling wood, his eyes having a glassy sheen to them, or how he happily obeyed Yvonne's commands without a second thought. "...Literally."

"She can...turn people into…" Mieru whispers the last word, "P...puppets?"

Sora's comment to her flashes in her mind. " _You kinda look like you'd fit in with these puppets. You're quite a_ doll _, if I do say so myself."_

That, combined with Ash's omen...no, no, no...that isn't going to happen to her. That _can't_ happen to her!

"She's….she's…" Mieru starts trembling. "This girl is…"

"That's sort of Yvonne's schtick," Serenity speaks up, taking a chocolate chip scone into her hands. "She was raised by her mother in the art of fighting. And she is a member of the Court of Strings, a guild known for its use of puppetry magic. To Yvonne,she considers all of Academia as utterly foolish and mindless puppets guided by a man who believes in his own lies in what he is creating. He thinks he's creating a utopia; what he's actually creating is _Hell_."

The change in Serenity's demeanor is startling. This doesn't look like the girl who happily gushed about her puppet of an older brother playing "games" with his boyfriend. The way she speaks makes her seem much older than her pre-teen appearance suggests.

"She's not the only one who is an absolute sadist," Yusho notes. "That girl in black, May Lang? She's a vampire. And Dawn Fujiki? She's essentially a dead girl walking who, unlike a certain puppeteer, can't feel any pain and is capable of punching a grown man unconscious and pulling his arms off as if she is stretching dough to make homemade noodles."

All of these facts cause Mieru's head to spin. This can't be real; this all seems like something out of a fairy tale. A grim, grizzly, gory fairy tale.

"What about Yuri?" asks Mieru, recalling the Yuya look-a-like with purple and magenta hair. "Is he also one of Yvonne's puppets?"

Yusho frowns. "I can't say for sure."

"What do you mean by that? You just told me that Yvonne transformed Sora into a puppet, and the way Yuri acts around him, you'd think he would also be - "

"Yes, Yvonne hypnotised Yuri, but I don't know what she has planned for him," Yusho interrupts. "Except that she made him forget his old life in Academia for something else."

"Like...what?"

Yusho takes a sip of his tea, his hand shaking from what Yvonne told him after he awkwardly answered her questions last night.

" _And that's the problem with you, Yusho Sakaki. You're. too. soft."_

Was he soft? Was trying to end fights without throwing a punch at the enemy stupid or useless? No, that was just his way of fighting. It didn't necessary make him wrong nor weak. While his methods didn't create instant results, what Yvonne did in slaughtering Academia students was essentially pouring gasoline into a raging forest fire.

If and when Academia invaded Carroll City, Yvonne would have to face repercussions for her actions...not that she cared given her blasé tone.

Yusho shakes his head as he sets his teacup down once again. What he says next makes him sound so broken, so _tired_ of being involved in Reiji Akaba's stupid project.

"I don't know."

Mieru looks at her crystal apple and places a hand over it, a forlorn look on her face. If only she can use it to see just what is to come for Carroll City, to Yuzu, to Yusho, to everyone in her 'dimension'...

"Yusho-san," Mieru begins. "I...I think I might know what happened to Yuya."

"You do?" asks Yusho.

"I used my crystal apple to see his future. I saw him, with a strange purple spiral mark on his arm. Something has corrupted him...and it might have to do with a person Shirobara mentioned."

"What person?"

"Shirobara called him the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. But aside from that, she hasn't given me any other details. Does a name like that ring a bell to you?"

Yusho nods his head. "No. But if my son is involved with him…"

"Then he's doomed," Serenity whispers, taking a bite out of her scone. "And it's only a matter of time when Zarc has what he wants."

"And...what does he want?" asks Mieru. "Wait, Shirobara mentioned that there were four versions of Yuya, one for each dimension! Does that mean…"

Serenity nods her head. "Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri...Zarc wants his sons back, and he would do _anything_ he can to be reunited with them. Even if he has to kill them to do so."

"Shirobara also said that Yuya was repurposed,' Mieru gasps. "So, doesn't that mean he...he...Yuya is…"

Serenity takes a glance at the tears forming in Mieru's eyes before sadly nodding her head. "I'm afraid so."

"No…" Mieru whispers. "Yuya can't be dead! Why would someone want to kill him?! What did he ever do to deserve this, Serenity?"

"He's done nothing wrong, but it's because of who he is that is the reason for his repurposing."

"Yuya can't be dead…" Mieru mumbles, her hands shaking. "Yuya...Yuya!"

Mieru starts to cry at the thought of someone killing this innocent Performapal duelist. She can't believe it; this boy whom she fortold a future of him no longer becoming a Dueltainer only to defy her prediction, then dazzling the entire world with his epic duel against Shingo...this can't be true. This can't be!

"Hold on," says Yusho, turning to Serenity. "How do you know that my son is...that he…" Even he can't get the word out.

"Because," Serenity answers, her voice taking on an emotionless tone. "Any soul who has gone through the process of repurposement can hear the call in one's soul that begs to find a 'purpose'; to fill the void within them that threatens to swallow them whole. Yuya wanted a purpose to become like you, Yusho-san...but deep down, he wanted something even more, a call that even he could not have known."

"And...what was that call?"

Serenity silently takes a bite out of her scone, the gaze in her bright auburn eyes like glass as she answers, "To reunite with his _true_ family."

"But...but Yusho-san and his mother _are_ his family!" Mieru shouts. "How is Zarc...why is Zarc…"

"Because," Serenity answers simply. "Because Yuya Sakaki and his counterparts are not who you think they are."

And with that, Serenity is quiet as she takes another bite out of her scone. Yusho silently sips his tea before pouring another cup for himself with shaking hands. Mieru just looks at her crystal apple, staring at it as if doing so would open her third eye and let her see things that would norally be invisible to her, trying to block out all of the emotions raging inside her from Serenity's words. Anger, disbelief, hurt, shock, horror, anguish.

"I just hope things are okay back home," she murmurs as a tear splashes onto the top of her scrying crystal.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"AHHHH!"

A young girl with red hair sobs in the midst of the destroyed warehouses, crying over four unconscious bodies. Tears trickle down her face but there is no one who can hear her.

She has tried waking them up, one after another, but to no avail. They are dead, and there is nothing she can do about it.

So the only thing she can do is scream and cry over scorched remains of crates, barrels and anything else that were stored in said warehouses. Just cry until she can no longer hear the sound of her own voice as if she is a fish out of water.

"AYU!"

Ayu Ayukawa turns to find her parents rushing towards her. She sniffles as she feels her mother wrap her up in a tight embrace.

"Oh Ayu," says her mother, Ayako. "What happened to you?"

"I...I don't know!" Ayu answers. "I was trying to find Yuzu nee-chan and then I met up with these nice people and then...and then…"

She breaks down into sobs once more as her father, Aru, also comes to embrace his little sweetfish. Behind them, Reiji, Reira, Claude, Shuzo, Tatsuya, Futoshi and personnel from LDS observe the wreckage, seeing smoke rise into the air and the large scorch mark left behind from whatever destroyed most of the harbor.

"What caused all of this?" asks Shuzo, looking around. "It's like someone set up a bomb or something."

"Is Ayu going to be okay?" asks Tatsuya, looking around.

"This place gives me ultra shivers," Futoshi mutters, shuddering. "Wait, who are those?"

He points to the four unconscious bodies, each of them pale as death. Reiji observes them, trying to figure out their identities...but these people are unlike anyone he has ever seen.

"Sir," says Claude, approaching Reiji. "This is the place of the high spike of Fusion energy and Synchro Energy."

Reiji looks at the data on Claude's laptop and nods his head. But then, he notices something odd on the readings. A cluster of data that he has not seen before.

"What is that?" he asks.

Claude shakes his head. "Our scientists are trying to figure that out right now, but it appears to be based off, of all things, Tribute Summoning."

"Tribute Summoning? There are only a few cards in the game capable of creating such power…" Reiji turns to Claude. "Search the data banks for the strongest monsters ever printed and see if they match the same energy reading. After that, we'll narrow it down to whoever uses that type of monster."

"Right away."

Claude leaves, all while Reiji massages his temples. Everything that has happened in the past 12 hours isn't adding up at all. Who are these people? And what exactly are they after?

More importantly, what do these people have to prove?

"Nii-san," says Reiji, tugging his brother's scarf. "We should...help those people."

He points to the four unconscious bodies that Shuzo, Tatsuya and Futoshi are tending to, all while Ayu has finished wiping her tears and is looking at the four bodies with guilt and sorrow in her heart.

"Misty, Carly, Yusei, Kiryu…" she mumbles, placing a hand over each of their arms one after another, as if she is feeling their pulses. Tatsuya places an ear over Yusei's chest, but hears nothing.

"Oh my gosh…" he gasps. "He's...he's…"

Futoshi places a finger on Kiryu's wrist. Nothing. Shuzo places a fingers on Misty's wrist. Nothing. Ayaka places a finger on Carly's wrist.

Nothing.

"No…" Ayaka whispers. "Ayu...they're...they're dead."

"How did this happen?" asks Aru, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Please, Ayu! What happened?"

"I...I don't know…" Ayu answers, looking at her father with red puffy eyes. "There were these mean people in blue outfits and they...they kidnapped me and they beat me up real bad. These four came to my rescue but one of them set off a bomb and...and…"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence and begins to bawl once more. As she does, Reiji approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder. Ayu looks up and stares into the calm, stoic gaze of Reiji Akaba.

"It's okay, Ayu," he says. "You're safe now."

"But...but my friends!" Aya sobs. "I can't leave them!"

"We'll take them to the hospital and do a little check-up. After that, I'm afraid they'll be…."

"No!" Ayu shouts, shaking her head. "I can't leave them! Please don't make me leave them!"

She looks into Reiji's cold grey eyes, her gold eyes shimmering with tears as she places her hands onto Reiji's, squeezing them tight as if she is holding onto dear life. Reiji's face is still emotionless, however.

"Please let me stay with them," Ayu pleads, falling to her knees. "Please Reiji-san...please!"

As she says this, a faint violet glow appears on her arm, but only Reira can see it as everyone else is too focused on the corpses to pay attention to Ayu staring into Reiji's eyes.

There is some silence as Ayu squeezes Reiji's hands to the point of crushing them, before Reiji blinks and stares at the girl with tears falling down her cheeks. A smile forms on his face before he nods his head.

"All right," he says. "If you want to stay with them then we can easily manage it."

"Really?" asks Ayu. "Oh thank you, thank you! My friends would really like that."

She releases her grip on Reiji's hands and hugs him tight. But what no one knows is that her bright and cheerful smile has...changed.

Sure it is big, and it is cheerful...but it is also filled with mischief.

 _How did I do, Chacu Challhua?_ She thinks in her mind. _I was able to convince him to let me stay with everyone!_

 _ **Very well, little sweetfish.**_ says the Earthbound Immortal of the Whale. _**Now let me take care of the rest once we reach the hospital.**_

 _What are you gonna do?_

Chacu Challhua chuckles. To Ayu, it sounds like the ocean waves that she hears whenever she picks up a seashell and places it near her ear.

 _ **You'll see.**_ He answers. _**You'll see soon enough.**_

Ayu nods as she hears the voices of other people in her head. The voices of her new friends.

" _You did well,"_ says Yusei. " _No one will even suspect a thing."_

" _And if they did, then we can easily wipe it out of their tiny little minds,"_ Kiryu adds.

" _Just be a bit more patient, little sweetfish."_ says Misty, her gentle voice reminding Ayu of her mother's. " _And in the meantime, why don't you go and play with that little boy with the teddy bear?"_

" _Yeah!"_ Carly adds, suppressing a giggle. " _He'll be_ perfect _for Phase 2!"_

Ayu releases herself from Reiji's embrace to take a good look at Reira. She tilts her head at him before a wide smile appears on her face once more. Reira's reaction to this is to step back in horror; something is wrong with this girl.

" _You're right, everyone!"_ Ayu says, flashing her black eyes at Reira. " _He_ is _perfect! I think he'll become good friends with Cusillu!"_

And as she says this, she can sense everyone else smiling in agreement.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Ayu: Hi everyone! I bet you're all wondering what happened. Well, I just had a little fun with my new friends! Misty, Carly, Yusei and Kiryu are super nice and they told me so many interesting stories.**_

 _ **As for what happened to the warehouses? (Giggles) You just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Next time: I have a brand new deck that I'm gonna use against the man who murdered me! It may be scary, but I'm not alone! I have all of my friends cheering me on!**_

 _ **Come see me fight and see how I obtain the title as the "Maiden of the Aqua"! I'll be making quite a splash!**_


	10. Maiden of the Aqua

_Once again, quick shout-out to Donjusticia for some of the cards used by Ayu. I cannot thank you enough._

 _Also, unless otherwise noted, duels will start with 8000 lifepoints. The Arc League Championship finals will start with 4000 under "specific ruling"._

* * *

 _ **My mother once told me that strangers are "just friends you haven't met".**_

 _ **If that's the case, then it looks like I just made lots of friends in a single afternoon!**_

 _ **There's Chacu Challhua, and Misty and Kiryu and Yusei who are Dark Signers and there are also the other Earthbound Immortals too!**_

 _ **I can't believe what I have been missing. There are dimensions that have different summoning techniques and people, and there are so many strange and peculiar things that I've been blind to. Now that I'm a Dark Signer, I feel incredible! It's like I have become a PreCure, just like in all those episodes I've watched with Mom and Dad on Saturday mornings!**_

 _ **And just like all of the magical girls who I idolize, I have decided to use my powers to stop evil from getting their way. I am going to defeat the man who killed me, I am going to stop Academia and Obelisk Force from carding people and destroying my city. I am going to make the girl with Yuzu's face**_ **pay** _**for letting me die…**_

 _ **And speaking of Yuzu, I want her to answer my questions. What has she been hiding? Why does she keep everything secret? What happened on that day she followed Shingo that has caused her to be so distracted lately? And does it relate to her learning Fusion Summoning from Sora?**_

 _ **Just thinking about her makes my blood boil! I can't believe she would keep secrets from me! I'm like her sister; sisters share everything!**_

 _ **Well, if that's how she wants to play it, fine. I don't need her. I don't need her father or Tatsuya or Futoshi or mom and dad either! I have my**_ **new** _**friends to keep me company.**_

 _ **And we are going to have so much**_ **fun** _**destroying anyone who stands in our way.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **9th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Maiden of the Aqua**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _So, you're a reporter?"_

 _It's so obvious, yet Yuu Sakuragi can't help but ask it anyway. From the notepad and pen, the voice recorder and old-school camera sitting on the table, the look in this girl's eyes behind her glasses...of_ course _she is a reporter._

 _Her attire definitely suits one who looks ready to race off towards the next big scoop. Jeans for easy walking, a long sleeved blouse with teal and periwinkle stripes to protect her skin from the heat, an orange vest with faux fur trim, a black go-bag strapped over her left shoulder with an orange glowing eye sigil painted on top...this outfit makes her stand out amongst the other wannabe reporters wanting to gain everything they need for the report that will grant them instant fame._

 _Resting over the reporter's heart is a badge that is unlike anything he has ever seen. It is round, the color of charcoal, the size of a yo-yo. In its center is a symbol of a circle with a pair of wings stretched out and two additional horizontal lines underneath, colored orange. It reminds Yuu of a glyph, perhaps of some prehistoric bat or bird by the looks of it._

 _The girl nods her head as she tucks a strand of hair that is neither black nor green but somewhere in the middle behind her ear._

" _It's everything I've ever dreamed of doing," the girl, Carly Nagisa, answers with a smile on her face. "The minute I got my first camera for my 8th birthday, I was already taking photos of my parents, my neighbors, my friends...I_ loved _seeing then smile and I wanted to write reports that would bring out the best in people."_

 _Yuu nods his head. How the two met is an interesting story: today's matches for the Arc League Championship had ended and he was heading towards his favorite café in town, Tarot Café, when he was approached by Carly in regards towards his victory. She explained that she wanted to interview him and promised to pay for the meal if he spent some time with her._

 _In any other circumstance, he would have politely declined. But something about Carly just pulled him in. Maybe it was her eyes...yeah, that's it. They are a bright grey color like storm clouds just before a heavy rain was let loose._

 _Yuu takes a bite out his turkey club sandwich with extra mayo - which is something he is embarrassed to admit due to having many fangirls swoon over his "slender frame" - as Carly looks through her notes._

" _You were last year's winner of the Arc League Championship," she begins. "And you use a Prophecy deck, right?"_

 _Yuu nods his head. "It is a powerful deck to use due to its synergy with the 'Spellbook' Spell Cards and the amount of high leveled LIGHT and DARK Spellcasters that I could unleash if I should choose. I can still remember my final move like it was yesterday, unleashing the full might of World of Prophecy onto Kachidoki's monsters and granting me victory at the very last second."_

" _That's quite a feat," says Carly. "But to change the subject, I'd like to talk about what happened yesterday at the Arc League Championship."_

" _Ah, that was a very fine day. I have to admit that Yuya's duel against Shingo was beyond my wildest expectations. I hope to have a chance to duel him in the finals."_

" _I heard that it was an a gripping show, but that's not what I want to talk about. I want to discuss the duel between Shun Kurosaki of LDS and Sora Shiunin of You Show Duel School."_

 _Yuu shudders. He recalls the rage, hate, the utter destruction that the two duelists unleashed. How Sora's innocent demeanor morphed into a visage of nightmares like his Frightfur monsters and Shun's rampage upon the former with his Raidraptors bombing everything in site. What terrifies him most is Sora's hatred for anyone who use Xyz Monsters - which two of his Prophecy monsters are - how Sora had fun watching many of these Xyz duelists_ burn _and Shun's voice as he unleashed that final attack that would have easily sent a weaker opponent to the hospital._

 _He doesn't know who to be more terrified of - either the vengeance filled Shun or the demented child-like Sora._

 _Carly sighs as she flips a page of her notepad. "Sora Shiunin...little is known about him, outside his six qualifying victories to enter the championship and his deck of Fluffal and Frightfur monsters. From what I gathered from the duelists he fought, he displayed_ none _of the characteristics that he unleashed in that duel. He mostly was there to showcase the work of Fusion Summoning to one Yuzu Hiiragi._

" _As for Shun Kurosaki, I have already interviewed some of the elite students of LDS to see what I can dig , Masumi, Hokuto. They all have said the same thing in regards to their connection with him."_

" _And...what's that?"_

 _Carly shakes her head as she looks down at her untouched hamburger and milkshake. This has made Yuu a bit curious - why order such a large meal if you are not going to bother eating it?_

" _They keep saying that Shun has been enrolled in LDS since last year, but there are no records of him in the Duel Database nor does he have a profile on the school website. Which can only lead me to one conclusion._

" _Reiji Akaba, or someone under his name, manipulated their memories to cover up something_ big _."_

 _This causes Yuu to pause. How the hell did Carly come up with this hare-brained theory? Then again, it_ is _weird that Shun just appeared at the last minute to participate._

 _But that raises another question - why is it that only those three are in the know about Shun?_

 _Just as Yuu is about to ask why the CEO of the Leo Corporation would go to such lengths - and, better yet, why has he not heard or seen anyone named Shun Kurosaki until just two days ago - Carly hears her cellphone ring. From what Yuu can hear, and thanks to his love of Western music, it is the opening to the song "Apocalypse Please" by Muse. He never gets tired of hearing the opening of frantic banging of piano keys that mimics the dread one feels when they know that the end of the world has come._

 _Carly picks up her phone and places it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, Misty! What's going...what? No…are you...is it that serious?" Her voice drops. "Okay, I'll be right there. Just wait for me, okay? See you soon."_

 _She hangs up and looks apologetically at Yuu. "I'm sorry. Some important business just picked up."_

" _No, it's okay," says Yuu. "So, will I be seeing you soon?"_

 _Carly smiles. If Yuu could see the look in her eyes behind her glasses, he would have seen something...off about her gaze._

" _Fate works in mysterious ways," she answers. "Oh, before I go...would you mind if I read your fortune?"_

 _Yuu raises an eyebrow at that. What type of reporter goes about reading someone's fortune? Then again, a little luck for what is to come for the finals of the Arc League Championship could go a long way..._

" _Sure," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Let's see where this goes."_

 _Carly smiles as she pulls out a deck of cards from her go-bag. She spreads the cards out onto the table, each of them holding a secret meaning just waiting to be revealed._

" _Pick a card, any card," Carly says in a low voice. "Your fate is yours to decide, after all."_

 _Despite how he uses a an archetype of monsters inspired by another set of cards used to predict the future, Yuu finds it kind of ridiculous that such an intelligent girl like Carly would be so into fortune-telling._

 _But no harm ever came from reading one's fortune, right?_

 _Deciding to humor her, Yuu reaches out for one of the cards on the table. As he does, he notices that one of the cards is glowing. No, it's just a trick of the light. Cards don't glow like that…_

 _And yet, why does he feel so drawn towards it?_

 _Yuu's hand reaches toward the card, as if it is the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, tempting him with the information he will receive once he knows what lies ahead. He takes the card without hesitation, and when he flips it over, his eyes widen._

 _Bright light floods his vision, filled with various colors that shimmer and shine even if decided to close his eyes then and now. He can only stare at it, so transfixed at its beauty even as visions fill his mind._

 _Soldiers in blue uniforms marching towards innocent duelists, destroying them with their Ancient Gear monsters. The defeated duelists converted into cards as the soldiers laugh in glee. The rage of a boy with crimson eyes that he unleashes at these fools. The image of a large black dragon laying waste to the masses…._

 _These images flash through his mind in the time it takes for one to blink. Carly calmly takes a sip out of her strawberry-banana milkshake as she notices Yuu's eyes now colored ebony with several pinpoints of light in them twinkling like stars._

" _What do you see?" she inquires, her voice soft._

" _I see...everything…" Yuu answers, voice empty._

 _Carly's lip curls into a smirk, her eyes turning black beneath her glasses. "That's exactly what I want to hear. Now Yuu, I need you to listen closely._

" _First off, the very second I exit this café, you will forget that you were asked to have a meal with me. You will remember that you came alone to eat and think about how you will perform in the Arc League Championship finals. But whenever you see this sigil on your phone…"_

 _She taps her badge twice._

" _You will return to this state of trance, ready to fulfill any commands I text to you. You will have no waking memory of falling into trance, but instead have an indescribable need to obey._

" _Second, in a few days' time, there will be a brigade of duelists in blue coats and silver helmets who will unleash absolute destruction in their wake. They are known as Obelisk Force and they fight using Ancient Gear monsters, ganging up on innocent duelists to break their confidence before depleting their lifepoints. If you happen to see them, duel them, destroy them. Make sure_ none of them _are left standing."_

 _Carly chuckles. "Of course, in order to stand up to such a threat, you will need the right cards. Like this."_

 _She stacks the cards in her deck nice and neat before stuffing them into her go-bag. Then, she pulls out a black silk bag with a silver six pointed star in the middle, a five-petal flower in the center of the star. She places the bag into Yuu's other hand, and pats it._

" _In this bag are cards that should synergize with your deck_ very _well_. _It should_ invoke _strong feelings within you. Use these cards correctly, and you will be unstoppable. If someone were to ask where you got them from, just say that they're from a big fan of yours."_

 _Yuu makes no response as Carly lightly pats his cheek except with a twitch in the corner of his lips._

" _And last, but certainly not least…" Carly frowns before her voice turns serious. "Do not trust Reiji Akaba. He is a liar, a manipulator, a puppeteer. He uses people to get what he wants. He does not show empathy on those he shall use as pawns. If you should happen to encounter the likes of Yaiba, Masumi and Hokuto, show them that card in your hand. Tell them it will make them change the way they see everything. Tell them that Reiji must hold himself responsible for his actions. Understand?"_

 _Yuu nods his head in reply. Carly smiles as her part of the plan has been completed._

 _There is only one thing left to do._

 _Carly turns to a waitress passing by, said waitress confused as to why Yuu stares off into the distance, but Carly lowering her glasses so her ebony eyes stares into the frightened gaze of the waitress quickly changes things. "Can I take my order to go?"_

 _And two minutes later, the mindless waitress has packed Carly's untouched burger to go. Carly gathers the rest of her stuff into her go-bag, finishes the last of her milkshake with a loud slurp, then waves one last good-bye at Yuu before she steps out, closing the door behind her._

 _The minute he hears the door close, Yuu blinks and looks around, wondering what has happened during the last few minutes. He then looks at the card in one hand, and the silk bag in the other, tilting his head at why he even has them._

 _Shrugging his shoulders, he sets the card down and opens the silk bag, pulling out a collection of cards. His eyes widen at what he sees...these would_ definitely _give him the edge he needs at the finals._

 _As he sets the cards back into the bag for him to look through later, Yuu notices the card that was in his hand seconds ago. For some reason he should keep this card and show it to the right people, in order for them to see everything in a different light._

 _He takes a glance at the card's image, of a priest in white robes and a black book conversing with forest animals while a pillar of light shines down on him and multiple candles float about. Then, he takes a better look at the card's name._

 _It is Enlightenment._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

That didn't happen...she didn't see that happen!

Celina repeats this over and over in her mind as she sits on a bench trying to make sense of it all. All she wanted to do was get out of Academia, search for that Xyz Duelist Sora mentioned, then card him to prove to Professor Akaba that she deserved to be in the front lines, not to be held back just because she was Academia's Princess.

But no. She had to enter the Standard Dimension still traumatized from all the bloodshed caused by that vampire girl, and her disappearance alerted to by Obelisk Force members who proceeded to commit murder right in front of her eyes, all while she was paralyzed to do anything to stop it.

She was nothing more than a coward, and an innocent child paid the price.

She can still see the golden eyes of the girl - Ayu, was it? - staring at her, begging for Celina (or rather "Yuzu" as Ayu kept calling her) to save her, only for Celina to just stand there and do nothing except turn away in shame. All she had to do was say something - for Celina is well known for speaking her mind and could be very frank about her opinions on others - but her voice was caught in her throat. All she could do was turn away, not able to stomach what happened next.

The blood pooling out of the girl's neck, the light in the girl's eyes fading away, the terrified look on her face...Celina cannot get that image out of her head no matter how hard she tries, and that is _nothing_ compared to the face of the woman who screamed Ayu's name in agony, cradling the poor child in her arms while Celina used a Lunar Eclipse Spell Card to flee, too ashamed to admit that she was too weak to do anything.

If Professor Akaba or any other student of Academia found out about this travesty...no, she isn't going to think about that right now. Not after the massacre she has seen, or all of the panicked students screaming for help and no one to come save them from a maniacal puppeteer or a vampire princess from slaughtering them like it was some sort of...some sort of game!

Taking a deep breath, Celina stares at her right wrist and grasps the spot where her bracelet would usually be. When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that it was missing, most likely taken away by that vampire who used her as a meal.

Despite not knowing anything about her past, that bracelet has always been there for her. Whenever she asked Professor Akaba about its meaning, he would say that it was an important part of his plan for reuniting the dimensions. Why said bracelet should happen to be so important in the grand scheme of things never made sense to her, but just knowing that bit of information made her determined to help Academia no matter what.

Yet that Professor still did not see her worth. Celina was still cooped up in the castle while lesser students were allowed to join in on the invasion of the Xyz Dimension. Hell, even _Sora_ was allowed to invade and was then given his own mission to check out the situation in the Standard Dimension!

Along with the double standard unfairness of it all, Willow's words came back to haunt her. Professor Akaba saw her as his "daughter"...

What would Willow know about Celina? What would that black wearing _bitch_ know about the intensive training that the proud Academia student went through in order to be the soldier that she is today? How dare that vampire make light of Academia's desires to bring the dimensions together. How _dare_ that haughty cackling loon use Celina's own monster against her!

The next time they meet, Celina is going to take a wooden stake and stab it into that vampire's heart. No one makes a fool out of her!

"So this is where you ended up."

Celina looks up and gasps at the person looking over her. Then, she sighs in relief at who it is.

"Barrett," she says, and she genuinely means it when she adds, "Am I glad to see you."

A tiny forlorn smile forms on the burly face of Celina's bodyguard.

"It's good to see you too, Celina," he replies.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ayu," says Misty, seeing the girl silently looking around the empty warehouse. "Are you okay?"

Ayu pays no attention to Misty's question. She doesn't notice that her new attire is just as dark as the outfits that Misty, Kiryu and Yusei wear. It is a black dress with indigo trim to resemble fish scales, and the skirt of said dress ends in little tassels with fish at the end. She wears boots with fins at the heel, matching black stockings decorated with images of whales, and the sleeves of her dress are long and billowing to emulate how a fish uses their fins to swim in the large, vast bodies of water they call home. Her former headband with yellow and green triangles is now black with a cute indigo scallop pattern.

Ayu is quiet, her eyes are glazed over as she takes two steps forward, looking at the scene in front of her...

…

…

…

 _She sees a duel that had taken place a while back._

 _The duel involves Shingo Sawatari backed up by his fanclub dueling against a person with lavender and grey hair, wearing a long red scarf and a black tattered cape. Their face is covered by a pair of goggles with square frames and their nose and mouth is covered by a mask. Yuzu is also there, confused as to what is going on._

 _The mystery duelist unleashed the Overlay Network, summing a large black dragon that seemed to be born in the midst of a raging thunderstorm. It easily destroyed Shingo's Frost Monarch with ease and the mystery duelist then shaved off Shingo's last hundred lifepoints with a spear that looked like it pierced through the haughty LDS student (when, in reality, it just pierced his coat)._

 _And after the duel was finished, Yuzu was able to take a good look at the person who had the same face as Yuya. But before Yuzu could ask what was going on, there was a bright pink glow emanating from her bracelet just as Yuya, the real Yuya, entered the warehouse..._

"Ayu? Ayu, wake up!"

Ayu blinks and staggers back, rubbing her forehead to relieve herself of a headache. Is it possible for the dead to even _have_ headaches?

"What happened?" she mumbles, feeling the pain slowly subside.

"You were off in some sort of trance," Misty explains, placing a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "What did you see?"

Ayu turns and momentarily flinches upon seeing Misty's eyes, before reminding herself that this is normal. Although, it does feel weird to think that people with black eyes, purple tattoos and a bond with giant creatures can be considered "normal".

She then points to the center of the warehouse. "I saw...a duel."

"Really now?" asks Kiryu, tossing a pair of dice into the air before catching them. Yusei sits on the floor, legs crossed, eyes shut, head bowed in meditation, hands on his knees and a large spider web underneath him brachiating out like the points on a compass.

Ayu nods her head. "It was on that day Yuzu and I were getting ice cream for everyone at You Show. She ended up chasing after Shingo, leaving me walking back to the school with puddles of ice cream in my hands. There was...a duel between Shingo Sawatari of the Leo Dueling Institute and a boy who had Yuya's face except he had black and lavender hair and grey eyes. He also used Xyz Summoning…"

"Then that must be Yuya's Xyz counterpart," Yusei theorizes, opening his eyes.

"There are other versions of Yuya?" asks Ayu, still reeling from the revelation of Celina having a face similar to that of Yuzu's. "Wait, how were you able to figure that out?"

Yusei points to one of the lines of the shadowy web on the floor. Ayu looks down and follows the trail until she sees that it ends at her feet, like she is an obelisk casting that big of a shadow at high noon.

"One of Uru's abilities," Yusei answers. "As the first-born Dark Signer, I have the ability to connect with the minds of my fellow Dark Signers and see just as they see. It makes it easier to decipher clues that they might have missed."

"Uru…" Ayu repeats, hearing the name sound strange on her tongue. Like a word in a different language or a magic spell. "They're your Earthbound Immortal, right?"

"Correct, and soon you will know the names of the other three Immortals that we have come in contact with."

"Three of them? But the only Dark Signers with us are Misty and Kiryu. Where's the third one?"

Yusei chuckles, his smile empty like an abandoned cave. In a way, it reminds Ayu of the smiles Yuya wears whenever he wants to be alone. "She should be coming right...now."

The doors to the warehouse slide open as a female figure enters.

"Sorry I'm late!" says Carly, her jeans, shirt and vest now a billowing black cloak with a skirt split to the sides to reveal her long legs and held up by a snow white belt. Her cloak is embroidered with dark orange trim and she no longer wears her glasses, instead showing black eyes and a little red triangle mark at the bottom of her left eye. "There's a lot of people coming back home from the Arc League Championship, so I couldn't just teleport immediately."

"It's all right," says Kiryu with a nod off his head. "Last thing we need is to give paradise a heart attack before the real chaos starts."

"So, Misty-san...what exactly was the big surpri-" Carly's smile morphs into a puzzled look when she turns her gaze to Ayu, who is hiding behind Misty like children do when they notice something scary. "Misty? Is that…"

Misty nods her head as she pats Ayu's shoulder, smiling warmly. "Carly, meet Ayu Ayukawa, the girl that Chacu Challhua has bestowed his blessings onto. And Ayu, this is Carly Nagisa, Dark Signer of the Hummingbird."

"H...Hi there," says Ayu, waving hello. "Um, I hope we can get along."

There is silence as Carly looks at the girl who can be no older than ten and shakes her head in disbelief and horror.

"Chacu Challhua picked _her_?" Carly asks incredulously, looking at Kiryu and Yusei for confirmation on the matter. She cringes when the men nod their heads. "But why?"

Misty taps her chin in thought. "That is what we all thought when our designated Earthbound Immortals came to us with offers of gaining what we truly desired; our new 'purposes' in a sense. Perhaps we should ask him for clarification."

"Oh, that'd be fun," Kiryu snickers. "Ayu, be proud. You'll be meeting up with the 'extended family' in a few seconds. They would just _love_ to meet you."

"Are they like Chacu Challhua?" asks Ayu, a bit curious.

"You'll see for yourself," says Yusei, beckoning his fellow Dark Signers to him. Misty, Kiryu and Carly approach their leader, seating themselves cross-legged so the four form a circle. There is an opening between Carly and Misty for Ayu. Yusei nods his head to the young girl, his voice so soft and coaxing, "Come, little sweetfish. Join us."

Ayu feels slightly hesitant, but the smiles on everyone's faces - despite their black eyes and red marks - makes her feel safe. She can trust them. After all, they are like her now...or is it the other way around?

With a bob of her head, she takes her place between the other female Dark Signers as Yusei places his hands over his knees. Everyone's attention is on him as Yusei's right arm begins to glow, revealing the mark of a violet spider.

"Come to us, divine servants to the Dark King of the Afterlife," he chants. "We, your avatars that have dedicated our undead lives to your service, ask to bring about corporeal forms. Through darkness and mirrors we traversed into a new dimension and have brought about a new avatar who wishes to learn more about her new goal, her new purpose. Come forth! Show yourselves, Earthbound Immortals!"

A harsh breeze blows throughout the warehouse. Shadows dance all around them as Ayu looks around nervously. She notices the arms of the other Dark Signers having a different violet mark: Kiryu has a humanoid, Misty has a thin lizard and Carly's arm shows a strange bird design that doesn't look like anything that she has seen before.

Ayu then looks down at the whale mark branded on her arm as she feels something bubbling from within her very soul. When she looks up, she sees the others in some sort of trance, heads bowed in meditation and eyes glazed over. Panic starts to fill her mind...just what is going on?

The young girl squeezes her eyes shut as she hears something roar within the warehouse, even though there is no one inside except the five of them. She feels her voice caught in her throat in an attempt to scream in terror, but then a bright light fills the room, causing her to turn away and shield herself.

If she is still alive, she would hear her heart pounding against her chest, her teeth chatter and perhaps her eyes would water with tears of undiluted fear.

She's too afraid to open her eyes, afraid to see what kind of terrors that she is about to face. Sure Chacu Challhua is nice, but she doesn't know if she can fully trust the other Earthbound Immortals.

 _ **Ayu...**_ A very familiar voice whispers in her mind. _**It's all right. You have nothing to fear. Open your eyes.**_

Ayu shakes her head, tears falling down her eyes. She is too scared, she's not ready for this. She's not ready to become a Dark Signer!

 _ **It is all right to be afraid, little sweetfish.**_ Chacu Challhua says in a soft, soothing tone. _**But you have a family here who will help you through this, one step at a time. Please...open your eyes.**_

Ayu grits her teeth, shaking her head once again. This is too scary for her.

" _Please Ayu…"_ says Misty, her soft voice echoing in Ayu's mind, causing Ayu to open her eyes in surprise. " _Look down."_

Ayu doesn't know what to do; either do as Misty says or question as to how Misty is able to talk in her mind. She then feels something soft and plush in her hands.

Looking down, Ayu finds that the "something" is a black whale plushie with indigo lines that easily reminds her of Chacu Challhua. In fact, if she didn't know any better...

"Chacu Challhua?" Ayu asks, lifting the whale plushie into the air. "Is...is that you?"

 _ **Yes, little sweetfish. It is me.**_ The whale plushie states with the voice of the hoary Earthbound Immortal. Its tail undulates in the air like a faithful dog wagging its tail towards its master.

"How did you become like this?" asks Ayu. She has plenty of plushies at home, many of them of aquatic sea life, but never has she had one that she is able to communicate with or capable of moving without the uses of someone manipulating them.

"Summoning the Earthbound Immortals in their true state is not practical," says Yusei, lifting his arm to reveal a black spider with red lines crawling up his across his arm like a tightrope walker until it reaches his hand. "So we sometimes have them summoned like this for comfort and to be aware that they are _always_ there for us."

Ayu then takes a better look at the other Dark Signers. Each of them also have a similar black 'plushie' in their hands. Kiryu has a humanoid figure with blue lines and a single blue eye in the middle of its face that he hugs close to his heart. Misty strokes the head of a large lizard with sharp teeth and bulging eyes that clings onto her arm covered in green lines. Meanwhile, Carly giggles as a black hummingbird flutters around her shoulder, its body covered in orange lines.

"These are our Earthbound Immortals," says Yusei. "Mine is Uru, the Earthbound Immortal of the Spider. Kiryu's is Ccapac Apu, the Earthbound Immortal of the Giant. Misty is bound to Ccarayhua, Earthbound Immortal of the Lizard. And finally, Carly has ties to Ascilla piscu, the Earthbound Immortal of the Hummingbird. Say hello, everyone."

 _ **Hello Ayu**_ , says a demure feminine voice. _**Welcome to our little family.**_

"W...who said that?" asks Ayu, looking around.

 _ **I am Uru, little one.**_ The voice answers. _**Tell me, are you afraid of spiders?**_

"Only if they're giant and have plans to eat me," says Ayu, squeezing the plushie form Chacu Challhua close to her heart. She never did like spiders.

 _ **She is only a newborn, Uru.**_ Ascilla piscu perks up, turning his head to Ayu. _**Give her some time to adjust.**_

 _ **And remember that the other Dark Signers went through similar stages of awe and disbelief when they became repurposed.**_ Ccarayhua brings up. _**My Vessel was fortunate enough to be quite rational. After all, she has had experience with "unusual activity" for most of her life.**_

"You have?" Ayu asks, turning to Misty.

Miaty just gives a subtle nod of her head, seeing a young boy with auburn hair in Ayu's place. "I have. It's...very personal, though."

 _ **Nothing should be kept personal, Vessel.**_ Ccarayhua reminds Misty. _**What separates us from the supposed "good guys" is that you share in each others' memories, pain, and experiences - channeling then into raw power that can be used to destroy the opposition. Those who keep secrets to protect their loved ones only end up losing everything when it all comes out.**_

 _ **But we are not those beings.**_ Ccapac Apu chimes in. _**We do not run away from our pasts, but rather use our pasts as fuel for our goals. And we shall not let**_ **anyone** _**stand in our way from what we desire.**_

"Which brings us to why you were summoned," says Yusei. "Tell us, Chacu Challhua...why did you decide to resurrect our little sweetfish into a Dark Signer?"

Chacu Challhua nods his head as Ayu stares at everyone with curious eyes. She doesn't see herself as anything special. Not like that Maria girl with the one-winged eagle on her dress who is into magic or the other students in her class who can contact youkai (specifically that Aya Soma girl who befriended the legendary Shinigami of the 13th Steps after surviving 49 days of running away from him). What would this giant whale see in her that would make her worthy to become a Dark Signer?

 _ **I watched you, Ayu Ayukawa...**_ Chacu Challhua begins. _**The first thing I noticed was your compassion. When you bumped into Misty, you apologized for your action, however small it was, and decided to take time off of your search to lead her to Central Park so she can meet with her friends.**_

"When in reality, Yusei and I were doing some reconnaissance work and were watching the two of you the entire time." Kiryu admits, feeling his heart shatter upon seeing Ayu look in disbelief.

"So...you lied to me?" she asks. "Did I die for...for _nothing_?"

"No, Ayu," Misty hastily answers, seeing Ayu about to burst into tears. "I truly was waiting for Yusei and Kiryu to arrive. I hoped that they would be there before you went off to chase Celina and…" Tiny tears form in the corners of her eyes. "Please forgive us, little sweetfish. We only want to make you feel accepted. Please believe me when I say that it was hard for me when I foresaw you dying in the alley and I _hoped_ that you wouldn't but…"

Ayu stares at how Misty lets that sentence hang in the air. She can't be mad at the older woman; after all, it was _Ayu's_ idea to chase after the girl with Yuzu's face. It was _Ayu's_ insistence that Celina was Yuzu that brought the attention of Obelisk Force. If she just _listened_ to Misty and stayed put, then…

Then...

Misty covers her face with her hands in shame as her fellow Dark Signers stare at her with pity. While all of them have experienced loss, despair and other forms of tragedy in their short lives, Misty is the most aware and attuned to the emotions tied to her past, most of them revolving around her little brother.

It does not take a genius for Carly, Kiryu and Yusei to figure out that Misty sees her little brother, Toby Lola, in young Ayu Ayukawa. And just like how she failed to protect Toby from the likes of the Arcadia Movement, Misty failed in stopping Ayu from dying in such a gruesome manner.

Ayu takes a good look at Misty before she reaches out to lower Misty's hands over her tear stained face. The young girl then raises her own hands to wipe the older woman's tears away. She runs a finger down one of the markings on Misty's cheeks; even with those black eyes and blood-red marks, Ayu still thinks that Misty is beautiful.

"I forgive you," she says. "You told me that a new purpose was coming for me, and you stayed by my side while Chacu Challhua talked to me." She then leans forward, placing a kiss on the older woman's cheek and embraces the Dark Signer of the Lizard, feeling the plush form of Chacu Challhua sandwiched between them and the scaly form of Ccarayhua nuzzling her cheek. "It's okay. Please don't cry anymore, Misty nee-san. I understand your pain."

At those innocent words, it feels like Misty's heart breaks like a fine glass vase. More tears trickle down her face before she places her hands on Ayu's shoulders and grips them tight as if the girl is nothing more than a mirage that will vanish without a second thought.

"Oh Ayu," Misty whispers, hugging the strawberry haired girl tight. "I...I don't _deserve_ your forgiveness…None of us do…"

She sobs for a few more seconds as Ayu feels something within her unbeating heart. As tears also flow down her face, an image enters her mind; that of a young boy handing Misty a locket…

When she has the time, she'll ask Misty who that person is. Ayu can tell that the little boy is very close to her.

 _ **Your second biggest trait is your determination.**_ Chacu Challhua continues as Misty releases Ayu from the hug. _**Once your mind is set on something, you pursue it like a shark hunts for his prey.**_

"But if I didn't, I wouldn't have…" Ayu doesn't finish her sentence as she places a finger on her throat, tracing a line across it as a reminder of the person who killed her.

 _ **If not for you, someone else would have been the victim.**_ Ccarayhua points out. _**Thankfully, my Vessel happened to have kept sight of you and managed to find you in the alley while that wretched**_ **Celina** _**of Academia ran away like a coward.**_

 _ **And my Vessel along with that of Uru's were immediately on the hunt for that heartless killer and his allies.**_ Ccapac Apu adds, staring at Kiryu with her large blue eye. _**They currently reside in his sleeve.**_

And to prove it, Kiryu pulls the cards out from his cloak and tosses them into the middle of the circle. There, Ayu can see the looks of horror on the faces of three men in blue military uniforms and silver helmets. Upon seeing the card with the soldier whose helmet has a gold gem...well, it takes the combined strength of Misty and Carly to restrain her before she tears the card in half.

"Be patient," says Yusei, voice soft as he brings a hand into the air then lowers it. Ayu finds an invisible hand patting her on the shoulder, relieving her of her anger for the moment. "You'll have your chance to enact vengeance in a short while. They can't do anything as long as they're pieces of cardboard.

"But back to Chacu Challhua...you were still talking, right?"

 _ **The third trait is your curiosity and desire to know more.**_ Chacu Challhua continues. _**You wish to understand what has happened to Yuzu Hiiragi and how it pertained to what she has kept secret, and so I have given you the ability to peer into the past whenever you have a question on your mind. However this ability is limited to areas in which events have happened, like this warehouse.**_

 _ **Now, I noticed another event involving Yuzu and that Xyz Counterpart of Yuya that happened within this same warehouse. Why don't you see for yourself?**_

Without thinking, Ayu nods her head. Then, her eyes glow and instead of the Dark Signers and miniature Earthbound Immortals, she sees Sora and Yuzu in the same warehouse. There, she sees Sora hand Yuzu something…

A Polymerization Card.

Ayu understands; this is when Yuzu asked Sora to learn about Fusion Summoning. But then…

She sees Yuto leaping out towards Sora from the shadows, the cyan-haired boy dodging an attack with his Duel Disk. There seems to be some animosity between the two, but this is stopped when Masumi enters the warehouse, demanding for answers.

And before answers can be given, a bright light shines from Yuzu's bracelet and the vision fades away like darkness does when light shines in an empty room. Ayu places a hand to her forehead as she tries to make connections: Yuto dueling Shingo, then his attack on Sora, plus there was Sora's glee in attacking Shun at the Arc League Championship, not to mention that Sora taunting Yuto who she knows uses Xyz Monsters…

 _ **Don't go into it too quickly.**_ Chacu Challhua advises. _**One step at a time. Right now, just try to absorb everything you remembered.**_

"It's still a lot though," Ayu murmurs, feeling her head spin with everything she has seen.

 _ **I think that this is enough for the time being.**_ Uru suggests. _**Let the little sweetfish have her rest. Using her powers too soon after resurrection will tax your reserves, Chacu Challhua.**_

 _ **Very well.**_ Chacu Challhua sighs. _**It is best that our newest member gets to know the other points in being a Dark Signer.**_

"Agreed," says Yusei. Then after a few moments of silence, he adds, "So, Ayu...any other questions?" Just as Ayu opens her mouth, he quickly adds, "Besides how all four of us died and encountered our Earthbound Immortals?"

"Is it that personal?" Ayu asks. She loves stories, but she herself is no gossip.

"No, but explaining them all would take too long, and we don't have much time," Carly answers. "Tonight, when you're lying in bed, we'll bridge our minds together into a story-telling group and you will know all that there is to know about us."

"Um, okay then…" Ayu nods her head. "So, how many Dark Signers are there in total?"

"Counting you there are currently five of us," answers Kiryu. "We need two more members to complete the entire set: one for Cusillu, the Monkey and one for Wiraqocha Rasca, the Condor."

As he says this, he traces some shapes onto the floor with a pointer finger. With every stroke he makes, a dark violet line appears until Kiryu has drawn two images: one of a monkey and one of a giant bird.

"But doesn't that mean they have to…" Ayu can't say the word without feeling like she wants to throw up.

Misty smiles at Ayu with a tiny forlorn smile. "It has to be this way. I'm sorry."

Ayu brings her knees to her chest, deep in thought. "What type of person does Cusillu and Wira...Wira..."

"Wiraqocha," says Misty, like she is giving a lesson at school.

"Right, Wiraqocha...what type of qualities do they want in a person?"

"Wiraqocha is quite picky when it comes to potential vessels, but Cusillu just wants a friend, someone filled with so much despair that he can't help but perk them up a bit," Carly answers.

"I see…" Ayu tilts her head like a curious bird. "So...there are other Dimensions out there: Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro. Academia and Celina come from Fusion, Yusei mentioned Yuto from Xyz...that means you're all from Synchro, correct?"

"That's right," Yusei answers as he and the others summon a single card from the shadows. Each of them are a bright silver color: a Synchro Monster. "And in that dimension, we specialize _only_ in Synchro Summoning."

"So...does this mean I get to learn about Synchro Summoning then?" Ayu gasps.

"It depends if Chacu Challhua gave you a Synchro monster for your deck," says Carly. "Now, is that all you have to ask?"

"I have one more question. Not to be rude or anything but, uh…" Ayu blushes as she asks. "Are any of you... together?"

The four adults stare at Ayu as if she had just asked them where babies came from before Misty speaks up, already prepared to answer this sort of question.

"You could say that," she answers, sharing a smile with Carly. "Care to take a guess as to who we are partnered with?"

"Hmm…" Ayu taps a finger to her chin in thought as she stares into the eyes of the elder Dark Signers. "I think...Kiryu is together with Misty and Yusei is together with Carly!" She points to each person when she says their names. "Am I right?"

"Sort of," Carly giggles, sharing a glance at Yusei. If he was alive, he certainly would be blushing right about now. "Try again."

"Oh, how about...Yusei is together with Misty and Kiryu is together with Carly?" Again, Ayu points to each person.

"Strike two," says Kiryu, holding up two fingers. "You have one more try."

"Then is it Kiryu together with Yusei and Misty together with Carly?!" Ayu exclaims, absolutely confused. "Is it?"

The four Dark Signers just shake their heads in reply.

"Nope," Yusei answers.

"Then if it isn't any of those, then what is it?!" Ayu shouts. She went through all three possible combinations yet _none_ of them are correct?

"It's all three of them," Kiryu answers. To emphasize this, he places his arms around Yusei and kisses his cheek before he takes Carly into his arms and swings her around. While Misty holds Yusei's arm tenderly, Kiryu adds, "We have such a tight bond with one another that we love each other equally."

"Ohhhhh…" says Ayu, nodding her head.

Then, as if struck by lightning, it hits her.

"Wait, _what_?!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shun Kurosaki trusts Reiji Akaba just as much as he has a desire to card the grey-haired bastard.

The thought of Reiji deciding to "gift" him with an Action Field modeled after his home, and to fight in it against that heartless Fusion duelist, makes him feel sick inside. How _dare_ that man give Shun what is essentially a kick in the face - to stand in a replica of his home while his sister is in the hands of Reiji's father and his friends are struggling to fight off against the brigade of Obelisk Force hunting down people like it is a sick game!

The luxuries that Reiji has given him for the duration of the Arc League Championship - a nice room in one of the most expensive hotels in Maiami City, a new set of clothes, room service, a chance to shower with hot water for the first time since the day of the invasion, a selection of cards that would make everyone at home saw off their arm and leg and an absurd amount of money for him to buy supplies for his friends - isn't enough to make Shun put his full trust in the CEO of Leo Corp.

Instead, it makes him feel as if Reiji has some ulterior motive in mind.

"'We both have the same goals'," Shun mutters, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His gold eyes glare back at him, filled with fathomless amounts of anger, hatred and exhaustion from everything that has happened. "What the hell does that entitled bastard know about my suffering? What would he know about fighting when all the does is sit and watch hundreds of monitors from the comfort of his own office?"

Of course his reflection won't give him the answer he needs. It just mouths back questions that he will not get answers to.

Snarling, Shun pounds a fist against the mirror before leaving the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of cyan pajamas. His coat and scarf were nicely laundered and are now hanging in a cabinet along with a new pair of socks, shirts and boxers.

He already ordered room service for dinner, but feels somewhat sick inside since it doesn't feel right to feed on pan-fried salmon with steamed vegetables while everyone else has to survive on day-old bread crusts and stone soup.

And the bed! Shun remembers all the times he has given up his blanket and pillow to give his sister these luxuries since she always donated hers to those less fortunate. Ruri always told him to keep them for himself, but he always insisted in his stubborn way that Ruri had to take care of herself first.

Oh how Shun misses his sister's voice, the gentle way she wrapped his arms around his tired body, her sweet melodic voice on the rare times she can sing without giving away her location. How much longer will it be until he sees her again?

Shun lies down, his mind and body exhausted from the battles he has fought against Obelisk Force and of Academia, having to watch all of his fellow citizens reduced to eating bread and soup from rations, huddling in a giant warehouse fearing for their lives. It just isn't fair!

And what's worse, that Yusho Sakaki, the man who taught all of them about dueling, about how dueling is meant to be for fun and smiles...he just left after an encounter with that sneering general, Edo Phoenix.

Shun rolls to the side, golden eyes staring at his Duel Disk as he wonders how Yuto is doing. He has not seen his best friend in days, not since Shun mistook that girl with pink hair - Yuzu, was it? - as his sister. Why Yuto would be so interested in a mirror image of Yuzu that would use _Fusion Summoning_ of all things utterly baffles him.

Shun exhales as he closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep after everything he has done. Was carding those Leo Dueling Institute personnel worth it? Was him becoming just like the enemy, when Yuto and Ruri would reprimand using these tactics, just to get to Reiji Akaba, worth it?

Shun...doesn't have an answer to that. Or rather, he doesn't want to admit that these actions will lead him nowhere and that he will be walking into a trap.

But until then, Shun will agree to Reiji Akaba's request to fight in the tournament. And when the time is right, Reiji will end up just like all his friends - into a single card with his face forever contorted into a scream of pure agony.

As he falls asleep, one question fills Shun's tired mind.

 _Yuto, where are you?_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So if I use this and tune it to that...I can make a Synchro Monster?"

Ayu sits on the concrete floor, the Earthbound Immortals having vanished to where Yusei summoned them from (except Chacu Challhua, who is next to Ayu if she needs comfort of any sorts), pointing at two monster cards before showing a silver card to Yusei. Never in her entire life did she dream of dueling with Synchro monsters! What would her parents, Shuzo-san, Tatsuya or Futoshi think when she reveals this new archetype at You Show Duel School tomorrow?

Oblivious to the awe and wonder in Ayu's mind, the Dark Signer of the Spider nods his head as he observes the cards in front of him. All of the monsters are of the WATER attribute, fitting someone tied to the Earthbound Immortal of the Whale, and each of them depicts an aquatic creature straight out of mythology.

From what he can see in Ayu's memories - that of a girl whose original deck consisted of fish who act on stage, having fond memories of visiting the aquarium, running a hand through the body of a stingray as it passed by, trips to the beach where she swam like the mermaids in picture books her mother read to her at night, her father recording her as she swam with dolphins, the hot summers where she would dine on grilled scallops with butter and the fish that her name is derived from, that one time where she and her parents feasted on sea urchin freshly caught and cooked by the lady divers in the area - being given a deck inspired by mythical creatures related to the wonders of water itself is nothing short of a generous gesture by Chacu Challhua, like a grandparent spoiling their grandchildren when they come to visit.

Then again, in comparison to how old the Earthbound Immortals are, Yusei and the others are just newborns.

"That's correct," he says, pointing to the monster that has the word 'Tuner' in its text. "All you need for a basic Synchro Summon is a Tuner and some non-Tuners whose combined level equals the level of the Synchro Monster you wish to summon. Plus, unlike normal Tribute monsters, you Special Summon the Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck."

"That's this compartment of my Duel Disk, right?" Ayu clarifies, tapping the left side of the card holder which is currently empty.

"That's correct," says Yusei. Then, he tilts his head at the red-haired girl. "Don't they teach this at the school you go to?"

"No," Ayu answers with a shake of her head. "All Shuzo-san teaches is Tribute Summoning. My old deck focused on that, but now I think that it's completely _boring_ when compared to these monsters."

"Tell that to the Monarchs," Kiryu brings up, taking a bite out of the hamburger Carly brought back from the Tarot Café. Even if he no longer needs to eat, it is a good way to pass the time. "They get to activate their effects when you offer up monsters in their name, and are so practical that you can duel without ever having to use your Extra Deck."

"And the only way to summon your Earthbound Immortal is through Tribute Summoning," Carly adds, pulling a card out of her black and orange Duel Disk. "See?"

Ayu takes a good look at said card. Even though Carly is standing at least five feet away from her, her newfound vision allows to see the image as if it is staring right in front of her. The card depicts a larger version of the Ascilla piscu plushie - a black hummingbird with orange lines brachiating out across its body from its breast to its blade-like feathers. The card has an orange border and ten stars.

"Oh…" she says before looking at the card bearing Chacu Challhua that sits on her lap. "Then that means I can get Chacu Challhua out on the field easily! My strongest monster needed two tributes too!"

"You will also need a Field Spell Card to _ensure_ he stays on the field," says Yusei, tapping at the description in Chacu Challhua's card. "If there is no Field Spell, then he'll be destroyed."

Ayu takes a better look at the description of Chacu Challhua. Yusei is right; she would need a Field Spell to keep him on the field. She looks at the other 40+ cards spread out and quickly spots a Spell Card with a temple made out of marble which depicts a pure white statue of a woman wielding a trident in her hands..

"Like this?" she asks, pointing to said Field Spell on her right.

"Exactly like that," says Yusei, looking at its image upside-down. "That is a nice Field Spell, you know."

"And speaking of old decks, did you win any important duels with your Aquaactress monsters?" Misty asks, a book ( _Palimpsest_ ) in her hand. Ayu was shocked to learn about the abilities that came with being a Dark Signer, particularly that one about storing items within the shadows for later use. Once she learns how to master it, she can't wait to start stuffing as many books, snacks and anything else she might need for the future! Think of how much cleaning she could get done if she could shove everything to the side.

The young girl looks at Misty, wishing she could lie about having an impeccable duel record, then shakes her head. "No. Two days ago, I lost my duel in the championship to my opponent whose cards essentially copied the effects of _my_ cards. And...I also forgot that I can't attack on the first turn."

At this, Ayu can't help but feel embarrassed. Here she sits in front of _four_ expert duelists who use Synchro Summoning admitting that she is that much of a klutz in the art of Duel Monsters. She can already hear the other Dark Signers, their Earthbound Immortals and even Chacu Challhua laugh at how utterly _pathetic_ she is.

Why would Chacu Challhua even gift her with such magnificent cards when she's not that good of a duelist in the first place? She doesn't seem like someone strong enough to Synchro Summon, let alone being strong enough to just Tribute Summon Chacu Challhua into the field.

And after using Carly's phone to look up the effects of Ancient Gear monsters, Ayu can't help but shudder. Giant mechanical behemoths who hit like a truck, could inflict Piercing Damage on face-down monsters _and_ had the power to prevent the opponent from using face-down Spell or Trap cards when they attacked? How would she be able to fight against the likes of Obelisk Force if she couldn't even remember that the duelist who takes the first turn can't initiate their Battle Phase? And on live _television_?

At that thought, tears swell in Ayu's eyes once more. She's so weak; she doesn't deserve to be a Dark Signer. She places the card near her face, her tears splashing onto Chacu Challhua's image all while the plushie of his likeness sits on her right knee like an attentive and understanding puppy.

 _ **It is okay, little sweetfish.**_ He states. _**You are not alone in your fight against Academia. You have a family willing to guide you in your new purpose.**_

"But…" Ayu whimpers as she looks down at Chacu Challhua. "What if I fail you and the other Earthbound Immortals? What if I lose to those monsters? What if I prove that I'm not worthy of...of…"

"You are here with us, willing to learn and to open your heart to truths that no normal child would possibly believe," Yusei begins, his voice silencing Ayu's fears like one snuffs out a the flame of a candle. He reaches out and wipes a tear that trickles down Ayu's face with a thumb. "One step at a time. With just a little practice, you will become unstoppable. And then, no one will ever try to hurt you ever again."

Ayu looks up and sees Kiryu, Misty and Carly smile at her, understanding the worries and fear that swim in her head like fish in the large tank back at her house. At this, she recalls Yuya's words after her defeat against Reira, and she doesn't know whether to be happy or sad about the similarities seeing as she still has no idea what happened to him or Yuzu.

"Believe us when we say that were all like you in the world of dueling," says Kiryu, finishing the last of his burger. "If you think Synchro Summoning is hard, try using monsters on the field while you have no cards in your hand!"

"Or those who can turn your opponent's monsters into stone," Misty brings up.

"Or monsters who gain strength when they level up," says Carly, looking through her deck and pulling out a card. She flips it over and smiles upon seeing a small yellow fairy staring back at her.

"The point is that we all know what it's like to be in your shoes, Ayu," says Yusei. "And we can use those bonds to create something new, powerful, vicious enough to obliterate Obelisk Force and those associated with them. So don't cry anymore, Ayu. We'e here for you."

At this, Ayu slowly nods her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. She can do this. She can perform a Synchro Summon. After all, if Gongenzaka can learn it to improve his Superheavy Strong Style, Ayu can learn it so she can help stop Academia from hurting others.

"Okay," she says, her eyes no longer teary or gold. Instead, they are black as ebony.

"Now," says Misty. "Why don't you test your abilities? Try and gather the cards with your mind."

Ayu looks at Misty in confusion before she looks down at the cards she has laid out by type - Monster, Spell, and Trap. Then, she closes her eyes and concentrates on seeing each and every card float into the air. She has seen this on television several times - people levitating objects like cups and spoons with just a single thought.

One of the cards starts to wobble as if lifted by a gentle breeze. Then a second, and a third and a fourth...all of them start hovering an inch above the ground as Ayu opens her eyes. They quickly collapse onto the floor like leaves.

"Try again," says Misty, her voice sweet and patient like watching a baby learn how to walk for the very first time. "Just stay calm. You can do it."

Ayu nods again as she stares at the cards once again. It reminds her of that Roald Dahl book, _Matilda_ , where the titular character somehow obtained the powers of telekinesis to enact revenge in the name of her teacher, Miss Honey. The red-haired girl focuses on what she recalls from the book and watches as the cards suddenly stand up before floating in mid-air. Then, they dance and leap about in excitement. Ayu looks in awe. She can move things with her mind!

Ayu can't help but laugh as she stands up and moves her hands in the air, the cards rising like the tide with her movements as if she is Yen Sid, controlling the rising water that threaten to flood his magic tower. She dances and twirls and the cards mimic her. Her body sways in undulating movements, her eyes lowered in a drowsy haze of pleasure as she finds herself lost in a trance, humming a soft melody that she has not heard of yet seems oh so familiar to her as the cards loop through the air without a care in the world like the dancing water shows she has seen online, splashing, leaping about.

"Ayu…"

Ayu blinks and the cards fall once more, some of them sticking to her head and shoulders. She stares into the eyes of her fellow Dark Signers who can't help but chuckle at Ayu's dream.

"I'm so sorry!" Ayu exclaims, bowing to the others and the cards that were stuck to her now joining their brethren on the floor. "I had no idea what came over me!"

"It's okay," says Carly. "The adrenaline rush that flows through when one uses their powers for the first time is quite common."

"Try extending a hand out this time and use it as a ruler," says Kiryu, stretching his arm out as a bent soda can from a faraway corner shoots towards him. He crushes it in his grip until it turns into dust. "Keep your eyes on your arm, following it towards your fingertips as if there are strings attached to them, connected to your cards."

Ayu looks down at the cards in the ground before she stretches her right arm out. Eyes focused on her hand, she feels power spread throughout her fingers before the cards lift once more. Then, she turns her hand around, palm up, as she stares at the cards and imagines that she is pulling them down to the ground as if they are wayward balloons.

Cards slowly begin to descend like birds and settle down onto her waiting palm. One after another, the cards stack themselves nice and neat like a series of books on a shelf until the cards are gathered into her hand. She curls her fingers over then, feeling their power before she slips the completed deck into her Duel Disk. Then, said Duel Disk glows before it becomes just as black as her eyes with indigo trim and the tray resembling the slender form of a dolphin or whale.

"I'm ready," Ayu declares, picking Chacu Challhua up from the floor and into her hands. She places a kiss on the tip of his nose and places him on her shoulder. "I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I am going to learn how to Synchro Summon and I'm going to use it to take down everyone who stands in my way! That I promise!"

At this, Yusei smiles before he bursts into a loud, maniacal laugh that causes Misty, Kiryu and Carly to look in alarm. They have _never_ seen Yusei laugh before, and he definitely never laughed like a madman!

After a few seconds of this frentic laughing, Yusei calms down as he stands up, extending his hand out towards Ayu. "That's the spirit, little sweetfish! And in honor of your spirit, I say that this calls for a duel!"

His grin stretches out, a darker image to the show making smiles Yuya gives when he performs in an Action Duel. "What do you say, Ayu? Are you ready to show me what you got?"

Ayu looks at the hand before she stares into Yusei's dark eyes. Without hesitation, she grabs his hand and squeezes it with all her might.

"I am," she says. "Yusei Fudo...I challenge you to a duel!"

There is an awkward silence that hangs in the air as Yusei tilts his head to the side, deep in thought. Then, he cannot help but burst into laughter once more.

"Huh?" asks Ayu, confused. "What's wrong? Are you saying that I'm not up to it?"

"I think Yusei is just in disbelief on how forward you were in your request to duel him," Misty theorizes.

Yusei calms down once more as he walks ten paces away from Ayu. "All right, then. But we are only dueling to demonstrate how to Synchro Summon. Once you are successful, we end it there. Understand?"

Ayu nods her head and activates her Duel Disk. She draws her five cards as she stares at the other Dark Signers, her new family of undead brothers and sisters, and smiles. She is going to make them proud, that's for sure.

"Are you ready, Ayu?" asks Yusei. "Let's rev it up!"

"Let's duel!" Ayu proclaims.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Masumi, you doing okay?"

"Hmm?" says Masumi, looking up from her phone when Yaiba asks that question. "What did you say?"

The short Synchro duelist groans, resting his hand on his cheek as he, Masumi and Hokuto wait for their plates of shrimp, octopus and chicken to cook at their favorite _yakinuku_ restaurant, _Fireworks Feast._ Their student IDs make it affordable for them to eat here once in a while, and they usually spend two hours grilling everything they wanted and have their clothes smell like smoke and roasted garlic after the end of finals or just for whatever reason came into their heads.

Normally, Masumi would be delighted in eating grilled octopus - something that she is embarrassed to admit to Yaiba and Hokuto - but she finds herself too distracted to even place the octopus on the grill.

"You've been moody the entire day," Hokuto observes, using some tongs to set two large prawns to be grilled. "Care to talk about it?"

Masumi nods her head as she uses another set of tongs to grill some octopus. "I've been thinking about yesterday…" she begins.

"You mean that duel with Shun?" Yaiba inquires. "I tell ya, I've never seen anyone duel with that much ferocity before. It literally tore the place down."

"The way he looked at the Action Field, the way he mentioned about his life…" Masumi feels her hands shaking. Something..something isn't right. Something in her heart is telling her that there is something about Shun that she doesn't know or perhaps she does know...

"Guys," says Masumi in a soft voice as if she is afraid of asking, "How much do we really know about him?"

At this, Hokuto and Yaiba freeze. How much did they really know about Shun Kurosaki?

"Excuse me," a soft voice says to them.

The three elite LDS students turn their heads to see Yuu Sakuragi at their table, a smile on his face as if he holds a captivating mystery on his tongue.

"What do you want now?" asks Hokuto, quickly flipping the prawns and octopus to the other side to avoid burning. "Came to brag about how your victory today?"

"Oh no, no," Yuu says with a chuckle. "I just came here because…"

"Because?" asks Yaiba, raising an eyebrow.

Yuu smirks, exposing pearly white teeth. "I think that it's time for you all to _see the light_."

He pulls out a card from the pocket of his blazer and flips it over. Then, a bright light floods Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba's vision.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll take the first move," says Yusei, drawing a card. "And I start by playing the Spell Card called Foolish Burial! When this card is played, I send one card from my deck to the graveyard."

Ayu looks at the Spell Card with curiosity. Clearly the card Yusei is sending to the graveyard is a monster that either has an effect activated when sent there or he's going to revive it somehow.

"Next, I summon my Tuner known as Junk Synchron!"

Rising onto the field is an adorable robot wearing orange worker clothes, a large hat, and little round glasses. A long winding scarf the color of snow is wrapped around his neck. (1300 ATK)

"And he has a nifty effect," says Yusei. "When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon a Level 2 monster from my graveyard in Defense Mode but with its effects negated."

"Like the card you sent to graveyard due to the effect of Foolish Burial?" asks Ayu.

"Exactly. So now I bring back my Level 2 Speed Warrior from the graveyard!"

Junk Synchro taps the ground and a new monster rises to the field, a grey robot with roller blades at the end of his feet, a pair of binoculars for eyes that are connected to a tube on his chest. (400 DEF)

"He's so cool!" Ayu squeals.

"And now that they're together, I Tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron and my Level 2 Speed Warrior! Let's go!" Yusei shouts.

Junk Synchro shrinks into three rings while Speed Warrior leaps into the rings, shrinking into two stars that dance like fireflies.

 **(*3 + *2 = *5)**

" _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

Descending onto the field is Yusei's Synchro monster: a large purple humanoid robot with crimson eyes, two yellow extensions on its shoulders like blades and a long scarf similar to Junk Synchron. It flexes its muscles when it lands on the field. (2300 ATK)

"I end my turn there," says Yusei, nodding his head. "Think you can do just like I did?"

"I can do better than that! Now, I draw!" Ayu declares, drawing a card. She takes a good look at the cards in her hand, carefully reading the text on each of them so she doesn't make a single mistake, before pulling the card in the middle and showing it to Yusei. "And I start by playing my Spell Card, Mystological Tale!"

A Continuous Spell Card appears, depicting a hand on a book that reads "Mist" with a curious symbol on its cover: a fishtail covered in fog.

"When this card is activated, I can discard a 'Mystological' monster from my hand to draw one card. And the one I choose to discard is Mystological Siren!"

Ayu shows her card before sending it into the graveyard.

"Next, I tribute my Mystological Tale to Special Summon Mystological Siren from the graveyard! And when Mystological Siren is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon _another_ 'Mystological' monster from my hand. So now, I summon my Tuner known as Mystological Hippocampus!"

Mystological Tale vanishes before an angelic voice like a chorus of birds is heard across the field. Rising from the mists is a beautiful figure of a woman with a cerulean fish-tail, her raven hair covered in seaweed as she rests upon a large rock. She stretches her arms, revealing wings the color of the ocean in the summertime. She wears a white tunic where the symbol of a fishtail surrounded in mist is worn on a golden chain. (1600 ATK)

Then, a loud whinny can be heard. Lighting crashes before the next monster appears: a creature with the head, body and hooves of a horse black as the darkest waters combined with a fishtail the color of algae. He too wears a similar pendant like that of Mystological Siren. (1300 ATK)

"She only needed to use just one card to bring the monsters needed for a Synchro Summon," Carly observes. "Not bad."

"It helps that I've already seen Synchro Summoning up close," says Ayu, in awe at her two monsters. It is thanks to that Maria girl in school - Maria Ushiromiya if she remembers the name, well known for love of witchcraft and her tendency to cry "Uu! Uu!" when excited; the two became fast friends despite their lkkes being completely different - that she became interested in aquatic myths and legends.

"Really?" asks Kiryu. "By who?"

"The first time came from a student from Leo Duel School named Yaiba, back when my school had to fight against him and his 'friends' to stop Reiji and his mother from taking it from us," Ayu explains. "He fought off against a good friend of ours, Gongenzaka, and the duel ended in a draw.

"The second time came from Gongenzaka himself. Apparently, he personally asked Yaiba to teach him Synchro Summoning and used it to his fullest against Yuya nii-san! But that's a totally different feeling than me actually doing it in front of you for the first time!"

"Looking at their stats, you are capable of summoning a Level 7 Synchro monster," Yusei observes, looking at the display on his Duel Disk.

"I'm not gonna Synchro Summon yet," says Ayu. "I activate the effect of Mystological Hippocampus! Once per turn, I can discard as many WATER monsters in my hand to increase the level of a monster I control by 1 for each monster discarded. I offer up just one monster in my hand to increase the level of Mystological Siren to 5!"

She sends one card to the graveyard as Mystological Siren sings a simple melody. (LV: 4 -) 5)

"And now that I have both a Tuner and the required monster at the right level, I am going to perform a Synchro Summon!" Ayu announces, using her greatest performing voice. "On my left is the Tuner Level 3 Mystological Hippocampus and on my right is my now Level 5 non-Tuner Mystological Siren! Please give them a round of applause!"

And the audience complies as Ayu gives them her best showstopper smile.

"Now it's time for the main event! Let's go, you two! Let's Synchro Summon!"

Mystological Hippopotamus transforms into a trio of green rings while Mystological Siren forms into five shining stars.

 **(*3 + *5 = *8)**

" _Queen of the sea, rise from beneath the salt water and unleash the might of the seas to drown my opponents! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Appear before us, Mystological Amphitrite!"_

With a loud splash, a magnificent chariot the color of the sky with dolphins painted on the sides driven by two hippocampus appears. Driving the chariot is Amphitrite, her long brown hair covered in nets, her olive-green eyes gazing at Yusei with compassion and interest, her body draped with a cerulean tunic. In her free hand she carries a silver trident decorated with pearls. (2800 ATK)

At the sight of the water goddess appearing on the field, Ayu's mouth drops like that of a big-mouthed bass at what she has unleashed. There, right in front of her eyes, is her _Synchro Monster_!

"I...I did it!" Ayu exclaims, seeing the silver colored card on her Duel Disk. She squeals and jumps in the air like a fish flopping about on land, Chacu Challhua somehow still on her shoulder as if he is attached there with velcro. "I really did it! I Synchro Summoned for the first time!"

"Good job, Ayu!" Misty cheers. "We knew you could do it!"

Ayu giggles as Yusei places a hand over his deck and his monster vanishes. Ayu does the same as she jumps and twirls around. "I can't wait to show this off tomorrow!"

"Why wait tomorrow?" asks Kiryu. "Why not duel now?"

Ayu blinks. "What do you mean? The Arc League Championship is over and I'm already eliminated and I can't go back to You Show Duel like this…"

"He didn't mean _them_ ," Carly clarifies. "Remember the three duelists up his sleeve?"

Ayu freezes at the thought of having to confront the person who killed him in a duel. "But, but I can't...I'm not ready to…"

"You'll be dueling with Misty and Carly to take them down," Yusei explains, approaching Ayu, crouching down and staring at her. "We know you can do it. Trust us."

Ayu gulps as she looks at Chacu Challhua. It is weird that a giant whale can give her such comfort, but he hasn't steered her wrong yet.

 _ **Go on, little sweetfish. A little practice will be good.**_ The whale speaks in his grandfather-like way.

Ayu still looks concerned. "Are you sure?"

 _ **I have lived a long time, seen many people rise to the challenge to become Dark Signers. But you hold a powerful spark inside you. You have the strength and now you must show the determination to go and unleash the power of water at those who**_ **killed you and left you to die.**

At those words, Ayu drops her head. He is right. She chose the path of a Dark Signer to get revenge on Obelisk Force, on Celina, on Yuzu...she will fight them head on, like she stands on the beach and waits for the tide to wash down on her.

"Okay," she says with determination. "Kiryu, let me at them!"

"That's the spirit!" Kiryu cackles, drawing the cards out of his hands. "Don't blink."

A black burst of magic appears in the palm of his hands before he tosses the cards onto the ground. Three bursts of light fill Ayu's vision before, right in front of her eyes,

"W...what the hell was that?!" The Obelisk Force member with a gold gem on his forehead mutters.

"Where are we?" said the Obelisk Force member with a red gem asks, looking around.

"Uh, guys…" says the one with the green gem. "I think we have company…"

"Oh gee," says Carly, rolling her eyes. "What made you come to that logical conclusion?"

"You guys are getting off lightly," says Kiryu, lips turned into a sinister grin at the thought of beating them into a pulp. "We could have left you as cards for all eternity or ripped them in half and let your halves scatter into the water where no one would ever hear from you again, or burn you, or put you through a paper shredder, or…"

"What Kiryu is implying is that we are giving you a second chance to redeem yourselves," says Yusei, taking a step forward at the Obelisk Force trio. "You have done a very bad thing, hurting our little sweetfish."

"S...sweetfish?" Obelisk Force - Gold stammers. "What do you mean?"

Misty scowls as she places a hand on Ayu's shoulder. "Does this face look familiar to you?"

Ayu stares into the face of the person who killed her. Her eyes glowing mad at the thought of this person having the _audacity_ to kill her.

"Y...you!" Obelisk Force - Gold shouts. "You're...you're alive! But I killed you!"

"You killed me," Ayu states, slowly, gritting her teeth as she curls her hands into fists. "You KILLED ME!"

When she opens her mouth, it sounds like the whole warehouse shakes at the sound of her voice.

"Why did you do it!? WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Ayu screams, eyes glowing purple.

"I...I…"

"Save your anger," says Yusei, placing an arm out in front of Ayu. "Murderers never give sane reasons for killing others. They just do it because it gives them a thrill, a sense of control, because they can get away with it and no one can stop them."

"You idiot!" Obelisk Force - Green screams, clocking Gold across the face. "You were supposed to card the little brat!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Obelisk Force - Gold whines. "You saw what that Guignol did, killing all of our fellow Academia students! I needed to get it out of my system...had to get it out before I went and…"

"Do what? Unleash your Ancient Gear monsters upon this paradise?" Misty finishes, her gaze petrifying the Obelisk Force soldiers. "We know what you did to the Xyz Dimension and we _know_ of the chaos that was caused in our Dimension too. Jean Michel-Roget will have to answer to us very _very_ soon.

"But for the time being, we need to discuss your punishment for the murder you put upon our sweetfish. So... **l** et's make a deal. All three of you will have to duel three of us. If you win, you three can continue your mass killing/carding spree without us stopping you. But if you lose…"

She gives a humorless laugh, her mouth curled into a smirk. "Well, let's just say that 'sleeping with the fishes' wouldn't even _begin_ to describe your fate."

"A...all we have to do is defeat you bitches in a duel?" says Obelisk Force - Gold. "Heh. We'll have this duel won in three turns. This will be like taking candy from a baby!"

 _Or the life out of a defenseless child._ Ayu thinks, liking these guys less and less with each passing second.

"Then it's settled," says Yusei with a simple nod of his head. "You three will duel Misty, Carly and Ayu. All of you will have your own fields and start with 8000 lifepoints. Kiryu, let's give them some space."

"Can do, Yusei," Kiryu chuckles slamming his hands together before spreading them out. A large black gust of wind pushes the Obelisk Force soldiers to one side of the warehouse while Misty, Carly and Ayu take their positions, activating their Duel Disks and drawing their cards. Chacu Challhua vanishes from Ayu's side, with silent reassurance that he will be for Ayu when the duel ends.

"Before we get started, can I get your names at the very least?" asks Ayu.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Obelisk Force - Red mocks, standing up. "The little girl wants to know our names!"

Ayu bites her bottom lip as the three laugh at her. She does not find any of this funny.

"I'm Shawn," Red answers. "Green is Kevin and Gold is Hunter. That good enough for you, sweetfish?"

Ayu's glare intensifies. "Only my family can call me 'sweetfish'. You are not my family."

Yusei and Kiryu lean back on some large oil barrels, the two male Dark Signers smiling to themselves at what is to come.

" _Kiryu…"_ Yusei notes. " _During that little show Ayu showed us...you slipped a card there, didn't you?"_

" _Me?"_ Kiryu asks with faux surprise. " _Oh yes, that was totally me. Something to give the little sweetfish a confidence boost against these bastards."_

" _Care to tell me what that card was?"_

" _And ruin the surprise?"_ Kiryu leans close and kisses Yusei on the lips. " _You're just going to have to wait and see for yourself, my shooting star."_

"We'll allow you three to go first," says Misty as the lifepoint meter for all six competitors is set to 8000. "Don't disappoint us, boys."

"Hmph," says Shawn, drawing his card. "For my move, I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in Attack Mode!"

With a loud bark, a large teal robotic dog leaps onto the field, snarling at the three female Dark Signers. (1000 ATK)

"And when it's Normal Summoned, I can inflict 600 points of damage onto your lifepoints!"

The mechanical canine barks once more and opens its mouth, unleashing a beam of energy that strikes Misty's Duel Disk, her lifepoints dropping to 7400.

"Next, I play Polymerization! I fuse Ancient Gear Hunting Hound on the field with the two in my hand!"

The well known card of Fusion Summoning appears as two more copies of the Hunting Hound. The three mechanical canines transform into beams of red, blue and yellow light before they fly into the card.

 _"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"_

With a trio of howls, the Fusion monster appears, a mechanical Cerberus with six pairs of eyes and three sets of mouths ready to tear down anyone in its path. (1800 ATK)

Misty raises an eyebrow. "You decide to summon something like this even though I haven't even taken my turn yet? I heard that Obelisk Force was the cream of the crop. You're more like half-and-half to me."

"I'm not finished yet," Shawn continues. "I play Ancient Gear Factory to bring back an 'Ancient Gear' monster back to my hand. So I return one Ancient Gear Hunting Hound for even more fun later."

Misty rolls her eyes as she sees the card - the head of an Ancient Gear Golem about to be attached to its body - as Shawn takes a card into his hand.

"I end my turn there," he said. "Kevin! You're up!"

"Right!" says Kevin, drawing his card. "First, I play Ancient Gear Castle!"

He plays his Spell Card, depicting a humongous castle made of stone and armed with cannons and other medieval weapons under a black sky.

"And as long as this card is on the field, all 'Ancient Gear' monsters gain an additional 300 attack points. Plus, every time a monster is Normal Summoned or Set, I can place a counter on this card. And then I can use these counters as offerings for my stronger monsters.

"But until then, I'll copy a page out of Shawn's book. I Normal Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my hand and use Polymerization to summon _my_ Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

"Blah blah blah," Carly mutters. "You're a lot of hot air."

Kevin frowns as Ancient Gear Hunting Hound appears and hits Carly's Duel Disk, also knocking her lifepoints down to 7400. And after one quick Fusion Summon later, the three headed mechanical mutt appears once more. (1800 -) 2100 ATK)

"And I end my turn there," says Kevin. "Hunter, take that little bitch down."

"Excuse me?!" Kiryu snarls. "Did you just call our sweetfish a female mutt?!"

"We're all gonna have fun with you after this is over!" Yusei adds.

"Whatever," says Hunter, doing his best to ignore ten black eyes, black as the eyeholes on that puppeteer's mask as she delightfully murdered those students. "I draw!"

He draws his card. "And I start by playing Magnet Circle LV2!"

"Huh?" Ayu blinks, looking at the card. "You're not gonna summon an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound?"

"Why should I follow the status quo?" Hunter says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, this card allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Machine-type monster from my hand. So I'll summon my Ancient Gear onto the field in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field from a mechanical crane is a strange machine, colored brown and grey with a single wheel, thin robotic arms, and two large grey gears. (100 -) 400 ATK)

"But wait, there's more! I have two more Ancient Gears in my hand, and they can be Special Summoned if I have an 'Ancient Gear' monster on the field! Oh what fun!"

Ayu finds none of this hilarious as she sees two more Ancient Gears rise on the field. (100 -) 400 ATK x2)

"And now I'll sacrifice two of my Ancient Gears to summon the one and only Ancient Golem! Suck that, girl!"

Two of the Ancient Gears fade before a giant of a monster rises onto the field, dressed in Roman centurion armor colored mud brown. A single red eye glares at Ayu, who glares at the monster with all her might. (3000 ATK)

"I end this with one card face-down and that's it," says Hunter. "Your move, _ladies_."

"All of that drama for nothing," says Misty, drawing her card. "You hype a big game, going on the attack on innocent little girls who do you no harm to compensate that you utterly pathetic duelists at is it. You give Academia, no you give Duel Monsters a bad reputation."

"Make your move!" Shawn snarls.

Misty smirks. "Gladly. First, I summon Reptilianne Naga onto the field in Attack Mode!"

With a hiss, Misty's monster appears. It is a girl, around Ayu's age, with grey skin and blond hair. Perched on top of her head is the hood of a cobra, her lower body is that of said cobra, and her hands are covered in snakeskin gloves. She hisses in delight at what she sees. (0 ATK)

Shawn laughs. "That's your opening move?! My Hunting Hound will love using it as a chew toy when I get to attack!"

"But you won't be doing so," Misty smiles. "Not when I play _this_ from my hand!"

At the sight of the Spell Card in Misty's hand, Shawn blanches. "C - Creature Swap?!"

"Exactly!" Misty answers. "Now we swap control of one monster and, if what I'm hearing correctly, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound allows you _three_ attacks during the Battle Phase, right?"

Shawn whimpers as both monsters swap places. Reptilianne Naga pouts before hissing at her new controller with disgust.

"Oh, one more thing," says Misty. "Reptilianne Naga cannot be destroyed in battle and any monster who battled with her has their attack drop to 0 once the Battle Phase ends. But that's for later. Attack now with Triple Canine Canon!"

The three heads of Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound turn their attention to Reptilianne Naga who screams and covers her face with her hands as she is hit with three strikes of these energy blasts as Shawn's lifepoints dip all the way down to 1700.

"Wait," says Ayu, noticing Shawn's stats. "Why are his lifepoints lower? Shouldn't he have lost 5400 lifepoints?"

"Remember that Ancient Gear Castle is in play," says Carly. "And it states that _all_ 'Ancient Gear' monsters gain 300 attack points."

"Ohhh…"

"You idiot!" Shawn snaps at Kevin. "You just had to play that Ancient Gear Castle!"

"It's not _my_ fault you didn't provide protection for something like this!" Kevin retaliates. "And besides, your monster is now at 0 attack points; you're safe for the next turn!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound whines as his attack score plummets all the way down to 0.

"Safe?" Misty asks, tilting her head. "I wouldn't say that for sure. Now that there are two monsters with 0 attack points, I can Special Summon one of my favorite monsters onto the field."

"Are you sure those contacts of yours need a new prescription?" asks Hunter. "I only see one monster on your side of the field!"

"And it looks like you boys need to clear the rocks out of your heads," Misty replies. "I said that there are two monsters with 0 attack points on the field; the monster I have in my hand can use monsters from your side too!"

"What?!"

"I offer up both Reptilianne Naga and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to Special Summon Reptilianne Vaskii!"

Both monsters sink into the shadows before a new monster rises in front of Misty. Unlike Reptilianne Naga, this monster is a woman around the same age as Misty. Unlike Misty, the monster with white skin, two pairs of arms and wearing battle armor of purple and gold. Topping her head of red hair is an Egyptian headdress with an uraeus and in one of her right hands is a lotus flower. Her lower body is that of a cobra with black and brown scales. (2600 ATK)

"I end my turn there," says Misty. "Now Carly, I think it's time for a change of scenery."

Carly smiles as she draws her card. "I think it's time to bring about new doors to the future. I play the Field Spell Future Visions!"

Carly plays her Spell Card, and the normal looking warehouse becomes a celestial realm filled with glimpses of landscapes - a desert, a plain, a forest - passing them by.

"Now as long as this Spell Card is on the field, any monster that is Normal Summoned is Banished until our next Standby Phase. If that's oh so confusing for those gullible little heads of yours, let me demonstrate! I summon Fortune Fairy Light in Attack Mode!"

A pillar of light shines in front of Carly, revealing a young woman in a black bodysuit and matching thigh-high boots along with a yellow dress appear on the field. Matching the dress, the Spellcaster also has short yellow hair and glowing yellow eyes. Perched upon her head are two large bat wings, and a glowing eye symbol shines on her forehead. She strikes a pose, pointing her wand - a brown curved staff with a yellow sun in the center and a scythe's blade at the end - at her opponents. (?/?)

"Huh?" asks Ayu, tilting her head at the Spellcaster's stats. "Why does she have undetermined stats?"

"Because the attack and defense of a 'Fortune Lady' depends on her level," Carly explains. "In the case of Fortune Lady Light, she gains 200 attack and defense points per level."

Fortune Lady Light giggles as her stats rise. (LV: 1, 200/200)

"And here comes Fortune Lady Light's effect! When she leaves the field, I can Special Summon a 'Fortune Lady' monster from my deck. And I choose Fortune Lady Fire to take her place!"

Fortune Lady Light waves good-bye as she leaves the field in a pillar of violet light. Then, a pillar of flame erupts where the yellow-dressed Spellcaster once was and a Fortune Lady with short red hair and equally red outfit appears, brandishing her wand with glee. (LV 2, ?/? -) 400/400)

"Fortune Lady Fire's effect activates! When she's Special Summoned onto the field, I can destroy one monster you control and you lose lifepoints equal to that monster's attack points."

"Wait," says Kevin. "By attack points, you mean _original_ attack points or what it currently has?"

Carly looks at Fortune Lady Fire's text before she looks up and answers, "Current."

Fortune Lady Fire lets out a cry as she brings her staff down, two streams of fire charging towards Kevin's Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and melting it into slag. Kevin's lifepoints drop to 5900.

"I'm not done! Next, I play the Spell Card known as Fortune Lady Calling! Since I have at least one 'Fortune Lady' on the field, I can Special Summon another 'Fortune Lady' from my deck with a different name. So here comes Fortune Lady Water who gains 300 attack and defense points per level!"

Carly slips another Spell Card onto the field, depicting a Fortune lady with cyan hair confronting a Fortune Lady wearing a black cloak and orange trim similar to Carly's own. Emerging from the portal is a Fortune Lady with long blue hair rippling like water along with two long bangs hanging over her chest and an equally blue dress. (LV 4, ?/? -) 1200/1200)

"When Fortune Lady Water is Special Summoned, I get to draw two more cards," says Carly, making two more draws. "And now, Fortune Lady Fire and Fortune Lady Water...attack directly!"

Both the red and blue Fortune Ladies rise into the air, crossing their staffs together before bringing them down, unleashing fire and water magic that causes Kevin to fly back a few inches, his lifepoints now at 4300.

"They say that fire and water don't mix, but I think we can make an exception," says Carly, slipping a card face-down. "Now Ayu, let's see what you got."

"Oh...right!" says Ayu, drawing her card. This is so...so...unreal. Is she really fighting off against the person who killed her?

She is. And she has to make a good impression for her older brothers and sisters.

"I start with Graceful Charity," she begins. "And with it, I draw three cards and discard two."

The green dressed angel rises onto the field, sadly smiling at Ayu before the girl makes her draws. After staring at the eight cards in her hand, she takes two cards into the graveyard.

"And I'll put a stop to your monsters before you even get a chance to strike! I play my Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light!"

Ayu raises the card into the air as if she has lifted Excalibur out of its stone pedestal. A brilliant shines upon the field before she plays the card. A rain of glowing swords forms a prison in front of the Obelisk Force trio.

"What?!" Shawn exclaims. "How did that kid get such a powerful card?"

Kiryu just whistles under his breath as Yusei nods his head. " _So that's what you gave her?"_

" _Surprised?"_ Kiryu asks with a raised eyebrow.

" _No. Just amused. It takes a lot to surprise me these days."_

"As long as this card is on the field, you can't attack for three of my turns," Ayu explains. "But you have that much time when we're done with you!

"Next, I play the Spell Card Water Hazard! When I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand!"

 _Which bypasses the effect of Future Visions!_ Carly thinks, seeing the Continuous Spell Card of a giant ocean wave rolling in, silhouettes of multiple Ocean's Keeper monsters seen within the water. _She's picking it up so fast._

"The monster I choose to summon just so happens to be my Level 4 Mystological Siren!" Ayu announces. "And when Mystological Siren is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another 'Mystological' monster from my hand...like Mystological Hippocampus!"

With a soft hum, the aquatic mermaid with bird wings appears (1600 ATK) and is quickly followed by the horse with the fish-tail (1300 ATK). Ayu smiles as she slips a card to her graveyard.

"I activate the effect of Mystological Hippocampus; I can increase the level of one monster on the field by 1 for every WATER monster I discard. I increase the level of Mystological Hippocampus from Level 3 to Level 4!"

Hippocampus whinnies as the Dark Signers know where this is going to go. (LV: 3 -) 4)

"It's time to Synchro Summon everyone!" Ayu cheers. "Let's go!"

Mystological Siren sings once more before her body shrinks into four stars while Mystological Hippocampus does a smart flip and turns into three glowing rings that the four stars enter.

 **(*4 + *4 = *8)**

" _Synchro Summon! Level 8! Appear before us, Mystological Amphitrite!"_

Then, just like in her practice duel with Yusei, Amphitrite appears in her hippocampus-drawn chariot, silver trident in her hand. (2800 ATK)

"Now I activate the effect of my Synchro Monster!" Ayu declares. "When Mystological Amphitrite is Synchro Summoned, I can return as many 'Mystological' Spell and Trap cards in my graveyard back to my hand! Then, I can target as many cards you control equal to the number of Spell and Trap cards I added to my hand and launch them back to _your_ hand! So I return Mystological Tale and Mystological Legend to my hand and send both of your monsters back where it came from! Good riddance!"

Mystological Amphitrite raises her trident as a large tidal wave of water rises onto the field. The Ancient Gear monsters are quickly washed back into the tide, their cards bouncing back into Hunter's hand.

"This is for ending my life!" Ayu snarls. "Mystological Amphitrite, attack directly!"

With another wave of her silver trident, Mystological Amphitrite summons another wave of water that completely soaks Hunter to the bone, dropping his lifepoints to 5200.

"I'm not done with my turn," says Ayu. "Next, I play Mystological Tale, discarding one 'Mystological' monster from my hand to draw one card."

Ayu plays the Spell Card with the book whose cover has a fish-tail covered in mist once more, slipping another card from her hand to the graveyard before taking a new card to her hand.

"And then I place one card face-down and end my turn," Ayu finishes. She then turns to Misty and Carly. "How did I do?"

"Not bad," says Misty. "You're making good progress. Now, let's see what's next."

Shawn gulps as he draws his card. He stares at what he has drawn before looking on the field. Playing Ancient Gear Hunting Hound isn't worth decreasing Misty's lifepoints by another 600 points of damage.

Why oh why was he commanded with these utter buffoons to go after Celina?

"I...I play Pot of Greed," Shawn stammers. "And this lets me draw two cards."

He makes two swift draws before staring at what he has obtained. Then, he smirks.

"First, I play Ancient Gear Fortress! On the turn I summon an 'Ancient Gear' monster, you can't destroy them with card effects or activate effects in response to their summoning!"

Shawn shakily plays his card, depicting an edifice carved from a mountain with smooth sides, large gears and a red aura surrounding it.

"But wait! I now play Ancient Gear Catapult to destroy Ancient Gear Fortress since I control no monsters! By doing so, I am allowed to Special Summon an 'Ancient Gear' monster from my deck...like Ancient Golem!

He plays his second Spell Card, a strange catapult colored rust red and brown with a laser at its front and spikes on its tires. Then, Ancient Gear Fortress shatters before the familiar form of the Ancient Golem rises. (3000 -) 3300 ATK)

"And that's not all! Since Ancient Gear Fortress was destroyed, I get to Special Summon an 'Ancient Gear' monster from my graveyard. Come back to the field, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

A chorus of howls signals the Ancient Gear Fusion Monster's return, although Misty doesn't seem to be bothered by it.(1800 -) 2100 ATK)

"And that's all you can do," says Misty, shaking her head. "While your monsters prevent us from using Spell and Trap Cards during Battle, you're still stuck under the power of Swords of Revealing Light."

"I know that!" Shawn snaps. "But your monster is too weak to go after Ancient Gear Golem, so there's that! Now come on, Kevin! Let's see you do something _brilliant_ for once."

"Hmph," Kevin grunts, drawing a card. "Well, looks like someone loves me today! I play Heavy Storm to blow all Spell and Trap Cards sky high!"

The familiar destroyer of Spell and Trap Cards appears before a harsh wind blows across the field, threatening to shatter Ayu's Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Not so fast!" says Carly. "Activate Trap Card, Bending Destiny!"

Carly's card flips, revealing a Counter Trap of a man walking down a long, bended road in the middle of nowhere.

"Since I control a Spellcaster monster, I can negate the activation of the card and Banish it until the end of your turn!"

"Oh come on!" Kevin complains, seeing his Heavy Storm card return to his hand. "That's unfair!"

"Coming from the horror stories of guys like you like to ruin your opponents' day by ganging up on them and using monsters that shuts down their Spell and Trap cards...that is absolutely hypocritical," Carly retorts. "Now come on, Hunter...show something new!"

Hunter snarls as he practically tears the top card from his deck. "I activate my face-down card, Ancient Gear Reborn! And with it, I bring back one of my Ancient Gears for another round!"

His card flips, revealing the robotic skeleton of a hand rising from the earth and scraps of metal magnetically controlled to reassemble said hand. Then, Ancient Gear rises onto the field. (100 -) 400 ATK)

"And that's not all. Next I play Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I Special Summoned a monster with less than 1500 attack while you control a monster, I get to Special Summon as many monsters with that same name from my hand, deck and graveyard. Of course, you also get that privilege, sweetfish…"

Ayu scowls as she sees two more copies of Ancient Gear rise, one from Hunter's graveyard and the other from his hand. (100 -) 400 ATK x2)

"Are you going to bring out Ancient Gear Golem again?" she inquires. "If you try to Normal Summon him, Carly's Future Visions will send him flying into your next turn."

"I know that!" Hunter snaps. "That's why I'm using a Spell Card I call Special Gear!"

He shows the card to Ayu before playing it on his Duel Disk. The card is a bright shiny gear in a rainbow-like background.

"When I have 3 'Ancient Gear' monsters on the field, I can offer all of them up to Special Summon an 'Ancient Gear Golem' from my hand and deck! Guess you should've considered that, huh?"

The three Ancient Gears fall apart before two Ancient Gear Golems take their place, glaring at Ayu and her Synchro Monster with piercing red eyes. (3000 -) 3300 ATK x2)

"And I end it there," Hunter smirks, folding his amrs over his chest. "Let's see if Aphrodite has what it takes to knock my wall down."

"It's _Amphitrite_ ," Ayu corrects, glancing at Misty drawing her card. She _really_ dislikes Obelisk Force.

"All right Shawn," says Misty. "Let me put you out of your misery by making this short and swift. First of all, once per turn Reptilianne Vaskii is able to destroy one monster on the field. And, pardon my language Ayu, but that bitch has got to go!"

Reptilianne Vaskii slithers towards Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound before taking a huge bite out of one of the robotic head with her fangs, shattering it whole.

"And I'm not done," Misty continues. "Since the only monster I control is a Reptile monster, I get to Special Summon Reptilianne Hydraling from my hand and reduce the attack of one monster you control all the way down to 0. But in exchange, I must take damage equal to the monster's attack.

With another hiss, Misty's new monster appears (0 ATK) Then, Reptilianne Hydraling glares at Ancient Gear Golem, watching in glee as the behemoth of a machine slowly transforms into stone, all while Misty drops to one knee, her lifeopints down to 4100.

"Are you all right, Misty nee-san?" asks Ayu.

"I'm fine," Ayu answers, slowly rising up. "My opponent won't be though."

"W...Wait!" Shawn stammers. "I didn't even want to be here! Why do I have to be a part of Hunter's mess?"

"You could have stopped him from killing Ayu, couldn't you?" Misty inquires. "All you had to do was go after Celina and leave Ayu alone...but no, you let her die, you irredeemable monster!

"Reptilianne Vaskii, attack directly!"

Reptilianne Vaskii complies, slithering toward her prey before she grabs onto his neck with her lower set of arms, watching as Shawn sputters for breath before hurling her opponent towards the wall, his lifepoints dropped to 0.

"That's all for me," says Misty. "Carly, you're next."

"I'm on it! My turn!" says Carly, drawing her card. "And on my Standby Phase, two things happen.

"First, due to the effect of Future Visions, Fortune Lady Light returns to the field. Then, Fortune Lady Fire and Water gains another level to increase their stats!"

Fortune Lady Light appears in a pillar of light, staff ready to inflict damage. Meanwhile, Fortune Lady Fire's Level is now 3 and she sports 600 attack and defense points while Fortune Lady Water is at Level 5 with 1500 attack and defense points.

"Next, I play my Spell Card Time Passage! And I'll use it to increase the level of Fortune Lady Light by 3!"

Carly slaps a Spell Card her Duel Disk, depicting Fortune Lady Light surrounded by displays of time. Fortune Lady Light twirls her staff as her stats increase. (LV: 1 -) 4, 200/200 -) 800/800)

"So Lighty has gotten stronger," says Kevin, trying to brush off how he is facing three monsters. "Even if you attack her, I'm still gonna be left standing."

Carly chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm not using her to attack...not when she's the perfect level for my next Spell Card, Lightwave Tuning! If I use this on a Level 4 LIGHT monster I control, it becomes a Tuner as long as it stays on the field!"

"Wait, there's a Spell Card that can make a monster a Tuner?" Kevin gasps.

"Seems someone feel asleep during Tuners 101," Carly chuckles, playing her Spell Card. It depicts Shining Friendship with three waves of light on a black screen. Fortune Lady Light's smile stretches out as she stares at Fortune Lady Fire.

"It's time!" Carly announces. "I Tune my Level 3 Fortune Lady Fire and Level 4 Fortune Lady Light to unleash the newest member of the Fortune Lady Sisters!"

Fortune Lady Fire twirls and becomes three stars while Fortune Lady Light becomes a set of rings. Both stars and rings dance and twirl together as Carly prepares her chant.

 **(*3 + *4 = *7)**

" _Spellcaster who seeks beyond infinity. I call upon you now to unleash everlasting pain upon the enemy! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Guide our destinies, Fortune Lady Ever!"_

Descending onto the field is the newest Fortune Lady, the same one that appeared in Fortune Lady Calling. Unlike the other three Fortune Ladies, her outfit and hair are different colors - her hair is cyan and set into very long pigtails, and her dress is white with orange borders. Her staff is much fancier too - bigger with gold segments, a long black spiky curved blade at the end and a pink gem in its center. A pink eye rests on the center of her forehead. (LV 7, ?/?)

"Fortune Lady Ever gains 400 attack and defense points for every level it has," says Carly. "That's 2800 attack and defense points ready to knock some sense into you!"

Fortune Lady Ever smirks as she prepares her staff. (?/? -) 2800/2800 ATK)

"That's still not gonna be enough to stop me!" Kevin stammers, knowing that it is but trying to save face.

"You're right," says Carly. "I mean, I _could_ just have Fortune Lady Ever and Water combine their attacks...but I'd rather do it in one go to save time! I equip Fortune Lady Ever with Bound Wand, increasing her attack by 100 times her level!"

Fortune Lady Ever smiles at the additional weapon in her hand, a wand tipped with a ruby. (2800 -) 3500 ATK)

"Um, Carly," says Ayu. "Your monster still isn't strong enough to take him out with one go..."

"She isn't?" Carly asks with surprise. Then, she looks down at her hand. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to play _this_ first! I play Synchro Boost and increase Fortune Lady Ever's Level by 1 and give her an additional 500 attack points!"

Kevin's legs feel like noodles as he sees an Equip Spell Card of Tube Warrior glowing in a blue light. Fortune Lady Ever sighs as her stats rise once more. (LV: 7 -) 8, 3500/2800 -) 4400/3200)

"Now it's enough!" Ayu cheers.

"Your destiny is mine!" Carly shouts, pointing at her opponent. "Fortune Lady Ever, attack with Infinity Blast!"

Fortune Lady Ever lifts both of her wands into the air, a large orb of white crackling energy forming between them. She then swings her staffs down before Kevin's lifepoints drop to 0 and he joins Shawn at the wall with a groan.

"I'm ending my turn here, too." says Carly. "Ayu, you're up!"

Ayu gulps as she sees Hunter's two Ancient Gear Golems. Dealing with one of them is bad enough...but _two of them_?

No...no! She is not going to show that she is afraid. She can do this; she is going to be like Misty and Carly and she will destroy her opponent!

"My...turn!" Ayu screams, drawing her card. But when she flips it, she feels like time has stopped.

 _ **Hello, little sweetfish...**_ Chacu Challhua chuckles from within his card. _**Are you ready to summon me?**_

Ayu looks at the field, at Misty, Carly, then turns to Kiryu and Yusei, then at her opponent. Is she ready? Once she summons Chacu Challhua, there is no turning back.

In less than a day, she has seen Yuzu taken away to who knows where, had her fortune ready by someone reading her face, saw a girl that looked oh so similar to Yuzu, had her throat slit, and was revived by an ancient whale and met with her new...siblings/friends the Dark Signers, along with learning more than enough knowledge that would make an interesting plot twist in the animes that she watches.

But to actually unleash Chacu Challhua? Does she have that courage to do such a thing?

….

…

…

Ayu looks down at the card and smiles. " _I'm ready."_

 _ **Excellent choice.**_ Chacu Challhua answers.

"I activate the effect of Mystological Capricorn!" says Ayu. "When he's in the graveyard, I can Special Summon him back onto the field by offering a face-up Spell or Trap Card I control. So I offer Mystological Tale to let him return!"

Mystological Tale shatters before the figure emerges. Just like its zodiac sign, Mystological Capricorn has the upper body of a goat with white fur and a glimmering blue fish tail. It lets out a bleat as it sits in defense. (1800 DEF)

"Mystological Capricorn's effect activates! I can take one 'Mystological' Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. And Carly, do you mind if I have a change of scenery?"

"Why would you - " Carly pauses as she realizes what is about to happen. She then smiles and nods her head. "Go for it!"

Ayu returns the grin with one of her own as she takes a card from her deck. "It's time to you to pay offerings now! I play the Field Spell Card, Mystological Sanctuary!"

She plays the Spell Card, depicting a pristine white marble temple that has a statue of Mystological Amphitrite in the center, along with statues of other aquatic creatures surrounding her. Future Visions fades away as the field changes into the steps leading up to the temple itself, a strange hush filling the field as Ayu can hear the sound of the ocean waves off in the distance.

"Whenever a 'Mystological' monster is Special Summoned by its own effect, I get to put a 'Myst' Counter on this card," Ayu explains. "Not that it's gonna be doing much when I'm done.

"Next, I play the Spell Card De-Synchro! I return Mystological Amphitrite back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters I used to summon her back from the graveyard. So let's make this a party, Mystological Siren and Mystological Hippocampus!"

A Spell Card of a blue swirling vortex with numerous white stars appears before Mystological Amphitrite bows and leaves. Then, both the siren and sea-horse rise in her place.

"Oh" Kiryu notes. "Is Ayu going to do another Synchro Summon of Amphitrite? Will she summon an even more powerful monster instead? Like Poseidon? Tlaloque? Hapi? No wait... _Watatsumi_?"

Ayu giggles - she actually knows each and every deity Kiryu mentions. "No, I'm gonna summon something even _better_! But before I do, I activate my face-down card. Go, Mystological Legend!"

Ayu's card flips over, revealing a group of people sitting around a campfire. One of them, a man wearing a tunic and with grey hair, is telling a story as the image of a mermaid appears in a cloud above his head.

"When this card is activated, I get to destroy as many cards you control for every 'Mystological' monster I control! So now, let's _really_ say goodbye to those golems for good!"

A blue watery aura surrounds Ayu's monsters before spectral versions of them tackle Hunter's mechanical behemoths. Once the watery projections strike the Ancient Golems head on, the two explode, causing Hunter to drop to his knees as his field is completely empty.

"And now," Ayu chuckles, her grin wide as a shark. "Now I sacrifice Mystological Hippocampus and Mystological Capricorn to unleash a monster that will make you _regret_ killing me!"

As she says this, the purple mark of a whale emerges on her arm as she raises the card into the air. Then, large purple lines form underneath her feet as she lifts her voice into the air and chants.

 _"Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such long standing grudges! Now come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"_

The ground begins to shake as Carly, Misty, Kiryu and Yusei look in awe. Ayu slams the card onto her Duel Disk and lifts her head to the sky. She unleashes a loud roar that cannot possibly come from such a tiny girl like her. But it does and soon enough a purple shockwave obliterates the warehouse, knocking down crates, barrels and trash away with the force of an F5 hurricane and when it strikes Shawn and Kevin, their bodies dissolve into purple particles.

A large bellowing roar accompanies Ayu's and soon, the sun is blocked by the shadow of a humongous whale the size of three blimps that stares down at Hunter as if he is a minnow. (2900 ATK)

 _ **You**_ **dare** _**to make my little sweetfish cry!**_ Chacu Challhua roars. _**You deserve**_ **everything** _**that is coming to you at this point.**_

Hunter feels something trickle down his leg. All of this for killing a girl? All of this punishment just to get Academia's princess back?!

"Go Chacu Challhua," Ayu hisses. "Attack him directly! You too, Mystological Siren!"

Mystological Siren is up first, hands crossed over her heart before she unleashes a screech enough to shatter glass. Hunter cries in pain as his lifepoints drop from 5200 to 3600.

"You're next Chacu Challhua! Dark Dive Attack!"

Chacu Challhua grins as much as a giant whale can grin before a wave of shadows rises from the ground, striking Hunter and shattering his helmet. As hs lifepoints drop to just 700, he falls to the ground, revealing a teenage boy around Yuya's age, green eyes shimmering with tears.

"P...please stop!" Hunter whimpers, body bruised, heart hammering against his chest. "I...I'm so sorry!"

At this, something in Ayu...snaps.

"Sorry?" she asks, voice echoing with that of Chacu Challhua's. "SORRY?! You're not sorry! Sorry is if you accidentally bump into someone or break a plate, not for killing a little girl! If you were _really_ sorry, you wouldn't have killed me in the first place! You should have left me alone, let me see with my own eyes that Celina wasn't Yuzu!

"But no! BUT NO! You had to let me die! You and all of Academia deserve this! You _**all**_ deserve to be eaten by Chacu Challhua, never to see daylight ever again!"

"I'll do anything!" Hunter whimpers. "Please...spare me!"

There is silence as Misty and Carly look at Ayu. Ayu bows her head, eyes glowing violet and looking just like she is right at home with the other Dark Signers.

"Fine then," Ayu hisses. "Make your move."

Hunter scrambles onto his feet and shakily draws his card. What was he thinking? All he saw was a dark desire to relieve himself from the fears of being forced into Obelisk Force so soon...he's not ready for this. He wasn't supposed to be ready for two more years!

It's her fault, all Grand Lorde Guignol's fault! If she didn't kill all those people then he wouldn't be here…

...But who is he kidding? He knows that this was all entirely his fault, and he is going to pay with this with his own life.

With more tears in his eyes, Hunter shakily draws a card. Ancient Gear Fusion. Good if he actually _had_ an Ancient Gear monster on the field.

Swallowing hard, he shakily places a hand on his deck to surrender, only for Ayu to growl.

"No surrendering!" she snaps. "Just end your turn!"

Hunter shakily nods his head as he sees Misty draw a card, hoping that _she_ would make his defeat not as painful.

Instead, Misty smiles and places her hand on her deck as Reptilianne Vaskii turns to Ayu and smiles..

"I've already done my duty," says Misty. "What about you, Carly?"

Carly draws her card, looks at it from left to right, then also places a hand on her deck. Fortune Lady Ever and Water giggle and wave good-bye before they fade away. "Me too. Ayu, this is your time!"

Ayu nods her head, feeling power, confidence, pure rage filling her body as Chacu Challhua prepares to attack one final time.

"Obelisk Force," Ayu begins, raising her hands into the air. "Would you please... _DIE FOR ME?!"_

And Chacu Challhua unleashes one final wave of darkness that causes Hunter to scream in agony, his body vaporized and the other Dark Signers to be flung back as the ground is scorched with violet flames. Ayu drops to her knees as she looks at Chacu Challhua's card on her Duel Disk, an accomplished smile on her face.

"I did it…" she whispers. "I summoned... Chacu... Challhua…"

Then, she collapses onto the floor.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Wake up, little sweetfish. Wake up...**_

Ayu groans, feeling as if Futoshi just walloped her with one of his dinosaur monsters (she understood the pain of Futoshi's opponent very well). She blinks as she looks at the carnage: the warehouse district totaled, the Obelisk Force members gone…

And four unconscious bodies surrounding her.

"Guys?" asks Ayu, seeing her fellow Dark Signers. "A...are you okay? Please wake up! Wake up!"

But none of them do. Ayu places a hand to her mouth as she realizes what she has done.

"I...I killed them!" she gasps. "It's all my fault! I'm such a horrible person!"

At this, she begins to sob. What kind of person just hurts their friends? She is awful, just awful!

" _It's okay, Ayu,"_ says Misty, halting Ayu's mourning. " _We're all right."_

Ayu blinks, wiping the tears down her eyes. Even though Misty looks..well, _dead_ , Ayu can still hear the older woman's voice within her mind. "A...are you?"

" _We feel a bit of ringing in our ears but aside from that, we're right as rain,"_ says Kiryu, slowly opening an eye to show that he's all right before he sits up. The other Dark Signers also sit up, none of them looking damaged from Ayu's final attack, even though the warehouse district is totaled and the bodies of the Obelisk Force now reside within the belly of Chacu Challhua. " _Not bad for your first kill."_

At that word, Ayu freezes. She has just killed someone. Not someone...she killed the person who killed her and two others…

She stares at her hands in horror, her lip trembling as it comes back to her. Ayu Ayukawa has just _killed someone_. None of the magical girls she idolized killed a human...a bunch of monsters, yes, but certainly not a human!

At the sight of Ayu about to cry, and of Misty practically boring a hole into his head for that remark, Kiryu hastily grabs Ayu and hugs her tight. " _No, that came out wrong! I meant you did a fantastic job in summoning Chacu Challhua onto the field. It's okay, sweetfish. It's okay…"_

Ayu feels Kiryu's concern take away most of her shock as she relaxes into his embrace, hearing the Dark Signer of the Giant continue to soothe her worries away.

" _I didn't know you were good with kids,"_ says Carly, noticing how Kiryu gently strokes Ayu's back like she is a kitten.

" _I'm essentially the legal guardian of two kids back in Crashtown,"_ Kiryu answers, watching Ayu sniffle. " _Had to calm poor Nico and West a lot about the what happened to their dear old dad."_

" _Sergio was a good man,"_ Yusei says with a solemn look on his face. " _A shame that my powers weren't strong enough to grant him a full recovery - he lives on, but with most of his memories gone."_

" _But back on point,"_ says Misty. " _Ayu, we're so sorry that you had to experience that. We didn't want you to go through all of that trauma in such a short amount of time."_

" _Take as much time as you need to gather yourself,"_ says Yusei. " _We're right here if you need us."_

Ayu quietly sobs in Kiryu's chest, hearing the Dark Signer of the Giant croon a lullaby in her ear as she feels so much love, care and comfort from these Dark Signers showing concern for her. It reminds her too much of a younger her, back when she would run to her parents' bedroom because she was afraid of the dark.

But she cannot run to her parents anymore, nor can she be afraid of the dark. She is a Dark Signer now, and they _use_ the darkness as their ally.

" _If it makes you feel better, their souls were swallowed up by Chacu Challhua,"_ says Carly, recalling the first person she killed after her resurrection. " _And they shall stay within his stomach for as long as you want them to stay."_

" _I never want to see them again,"_ Ayu states, her mouth never opening to vocalize her hatred of those three. She squeeze her arms tight around Kiryu. " _I don't want them to hurt anyone again."_

" _That's why we're all here,"_ says Yusei, ruffling Ayu's hair. His shadow stretches out and connects with the shadows of the other Dark Signers, forming a ring of darkness before it links with Ayu like the tail of a kite. " _But now we need to focus on Phase 2. That duel is going to bring some important people here and we will have them right where we want them._

" _Tell me, little sweetfish. Does the name 'Reiji Akaba' ring a bell? And please, try to communicate with the mental link this time. You need to learn how to use it in the future."_

Ayu lifts her head, still wrapped in Kiryu's strong arms, as she feels the words she wants to say line up like the stars in the Synchro Summon she performed (which is something she still can't believe - Ayu Ayukawa, the first student of You Show Duel School to perform a Synchro Summon!). She feels her mind connect to the other Dark Signers like she has just plugged in her sea anemone night light. She can feel a rush of emotions and memories swirl in her brain fast enough for her head to spin like she is on the merry-go-round spinning wheel in her school's playground.

" _Take it easy,"_ says Misty, bracing the young girl with a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder. Ayu can feel a wave of calmness fill her from head to toe. " _We're not going anywhere, little sweetfish."_

Ayu exhales, feeling the the new sensations fade away like leaves falling to the ground as she explains, " _He was at the You Show Duel School a few hours ago. I...I kinda ran away from him to search for Yuya and Yuzu…"_

" _Well, did you know that his_ father _is the head of Academia?"_ asks Carly.

Ayu gasps. " _He is?"_

" _Yes. Professor Leo Akaba, the creator of the Arc system that would eventually spawn the Action Duel phenomenon, is the one who trains innocent wide-eyed children in the Fusion Dimension to invade other dimensions to card souls under the misgided belief that they must prove that Fusion Summoning trumps all other methods."_ Carly explains, her voice filled with signs of absolute _hatred_ for the man. " _Academia sent one of its most heartless generals to create friction in our dimension and then launched a invasion into that of the Xyz Dimension a few months ago."_

" _Xyz Dimension?"_ Ayu repeats. " _Yusei-san...you mentioned that Yuya had a counterpart there. Yuto, right?"_

" _Correct."_ Yusei answers.

" _And...is there a city in the Xyz Dimension known as Heartland?"_

" _Yes."_

" _There's a duelist from the Leo Dueling Institute known as Shun Kurosaki who uses Xyz monsters!"_ Ayu gasps, putting two and two together. " _He dueled against Sora from my school who used Fusion Summoning and stated his dislike for Xyz duelists."_

At this, Yusei closes his eyes as he feels an invisible hand dig deep into Ayu's memories. He sees a boy with cyan hair and a blue coat licking a large strawberry lollipop. He stays still when he sees Sora unleash his Frightfur monsters with a demented grin on his face. He looks on when Shun Kurosaki unloaded his rage and vengeance within the Action Field.

" _Ayu…."_ Yusei begins, his voice sounding like a parent nervously trying to explain the concept of death to a child. " _Sora Shiunin...he's…"_

" _...He's from Academia, isn't he?"_ Ayu finishes, looking at how Yusei nods his head. " _He_ did _mention that Fusion was common where he came from...of course he would never mention that the 'from' was another_ dimension…

" _But, why was he so willing to teach Yuzu all about Fusion Summoning? Unless... does it relate to how Yuzu has the same face as Celina?! And, now that I think about it...if all of you hail from the_ Synchro _Dimension, then that means that there are Synchro counterparts of Yuya and Yuzu and there's also an Xyz counterpart of Yuzu and..."_

" _Stop right there,"_ says Yusei, noticing how Ayu looks like she's about to collapse. " _I understand that you're willing to learn so much about the situation, but slow down. You used up lots of energy summoning Chacu Challhua and need to rest."_

" _But…"_

" _No buts."_ says Kiryu, using his best 'father' voice. " _Now, focus on one thing and one thing only."_

Ayu looks at Kiryu and releases herself from his grasp as she tries to figure out what to think of. There are too many things going on: Academia, Obelisk Force, Celina/Yuzu, other dimensions, the other Earthbound Immortals wanting Dark Signers of their own, Reiji Akaba and his father...

At the thought of Reiji, Ayu can't help but feel angry. She already hated Reiji for that stunt of his mother trying to take You Show Duel School away, but something about him is just bugging her. His aloof personality, the way he smugly can take on Yuya, his skills in dueling. And now his _father_ has caused so much suffering, being the ringleader behind the person who killed her…

Ayu curls her hands into fists. If only Reiji knew what it was like in her position or that of her fellow Dark Signers or those who were victims of Academia themselves! If only…

...Wait a second...

" _Yusei,"_ Ayu begins, eyes lighting up like fireflies. " _You have the ability to see into my memories if your shadow links to mine, right?"_

" _Yes,"_ Yusei answers.

" _And I have the ability to look into the past if it involves a question of mine…"_

" _Correct…"_

Ayu looks down as she closes her eyes shut, feeling the Earthbound Immortal of the Whale watching over her. " _Chacu Challhua...can my ability also work on a person?"_

 _ **It depends on the person.**_ Chacu Challhua answers. _**And it also depends on you. Since you are just a newborn, you can only see one particular moment in time and any emotions that the person felt, you will too. Why do you ask?**_

Ayu smiles. " _We have to make mean old Reiji Akaba pay for what he's done. And also because I want to walk in the shoes of Reira Akaba in regards to our duel."_

At the sight of that smile and of the idea that blooms in Ayu's mind, the other Dark Signers quickly understand what she is planning…

And they also cannot help but smirk in response.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The plan is set.

After Misty teaches Ayu how to cast a simple glamour spell to make her look like she is alive, Ayu does her best to imitate sobbing hysterical women in the dramas her mother watches until help arrives.

And while everyone is so concerned about the four 'corpses', Ayu's sights is on Reiji.

It's too simple to convince him to let her stay with her friends; after all, who can resist the power of a little girl giving the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes ever?

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Ayu cheers, hugging Reiji tight. "This means so much to me!"

As she feels Reiji pat her on the shoulder, Ayu smiles and turns her gaze towards Reira. She feels the subtle

" _You ready, Yusei?"_ she asks.

" _Ready,"_ Yusei answers. " _3...2...1…"_

Ayu feels a flame burning in her heart as she looks into Reira's eyes with a question in her mind, " _What was Reira thinking about during their duel?"_

To her surprise, Ayu finds herself in Reira's shoes this time. She feels...empty. Like there is a black void where emotions should be.

Ayu remembers the arena where she dueled Reira, and through Reira she can see Himika look up from the window of the dueling arena, the magenta-haired woman's mouth open into words that makes Ayu feel like she is a kicked puppy left out in the rain.

" _Don't disappoint me, Reira."_

Fast forward throughout the duel and Ayu feels _nothing_. No joy, no fear, no happiness...compared to Ayu cheerfully summoning monsters, embarrassment over that 'you can't attack on your first turn' gaff or the sadness she felt when losing, Reira feels absolutely nothing.

And what's worse is that after Reira encountered his 'big brother', Reiji only has this to say.

" _Thanks for not being a disappointment."_

Then, Ayu blinks and she sees Reira in the present time, the boy's haunting gaze staring back at her with fear and uncertainty. How does she feel after all of this?

Ayu feels...like things are going to work out well.

" _He's perfect!"_ she cheers to Yusei. " _I think he'll become good friends with Cusillu!"_

…

…

…

And Ayu still has that big grin on her face as she, her parents, Shuzo, Tatsuya and Futoshi are in the ambulance. Ayako and Aru console their daughter in the stretcher all while Futoshi and Tatsuya ask her question after question as to what happened.

"Calm down, you two," says Shuzo. "Ayu must be pretty shocked about all of this."

"It's going to be okay, my sweetfish," says Ayako, patting her daughter's head. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Why did those people want to kidnap you?" asks Futoshi.

Ayu shakes her head. "I don't know," she states, wrapping her arms over her torso. "I...I think it might be because I was shouting for Yuzu and…"

"Maybe those guys know where Yuzu is?!" Tatsuya finishes.

"I don't know for sure," Ayu answers. "I don't know at all."

As the ambulance blares its siren, Tatsuya notices something.

"Ayu," he asks. "What is that?*

By "that", the blue haired boy is talking about the black whale plushie in his friend's hands which was certainly not there before. Ayu giggles as she squeezes it tight.

"Oh this?" she asks. "It's a gift because I'm such a good girl. I call him Chacu Challhua! Isn't he cute?"

When Ayu lifts the plushie's eyes towards her friends, neither Tatsuya nor Futoshi know what to say. Something about how it eyes them makes the boys feel as if someone just dumped a bucket of ice water over their heads.

"Ayu," says Aru. "How did you get that?"

"Magic, daddy!" Ayu giggles. "It was magic! Oh, tomorrow I wanna show something special to everyone!"

"What's that?" asks Shuzo, confused as to how Ayu can go from traumatized to absolutely happy within the span of a few seconds.

Ayu giggles once more, her gold eyes briefly flashing to the color of ebony as she answers, "If I said it now, it would ruin the surprise!"

And as Ayu rests with her Chacu Challhua plushie squeezed tight in her arms, she is comforted by four other voices laughing alongside her in her mind.

She knows what is to come next.

Phase 2 is about to begin.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Hippocampus / WATER / Level 3 / Beast / Tuner / Effect / ATK 1300 / DEF 1100**

 **Effect:** You can Tribute 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card you control; Special Summon this card from your hand. (You can only Special Summon "Mystological Hippocampus" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can discard 1 or more WATER monsters from your hand to target 1 monster you control; Increase that target's Level by the number of monsters discarded for this effect X 1.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Siren / WATER / Level 4 / Sea Serpent / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1400**

 **Effect:** You can Tribute 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card you control; Special Summon this card from your GY. (You can only Special Summon "Mystological Siren" once per turn this way). If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Mystological" monster from your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Mystological Siren" once per turn).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Capricorn / WATER / Level 2 / Beast / Effect / ATK 200 / DEF 1800**

 **Effect:** You can discard 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand; Special Summon this card from your GY. (You can only Special Summon "Mystological Capricorn" once per turn this way). If this card is Special Summoned: Add 1 "Mystological" Spell/Trap Card from your deck to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Mystologcial Capricorn" once per turn).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Amphritrite / WATER / Level 8 / Sea Serpent / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2500**

 _1 "Mystological" Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuners_

 **Effect:** When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully: You can target any number of "Mystological" Spell/Trap Cards in your GY; Add those targets to your hand, and if you do, your opponent must return an equal number of cards from his/her side of the field or GY to his/her hand. If this card is in the GY: You can tribute 2 face-up Spell/Trap Cards you control; Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck .

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Tale**

 **Spell / Continuous**

 **Image:** A hand on top of a book, the cover of the book depicting a fish-tail covered in mist and the words "MIST" in silver font.

 **Effect:** When this card is activated: You can discard 1 "Mystological" monster; Draw 1 card. "Mystological" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. (You can only activate 1 "Mystological Tale" per turn).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Legend**

 **Trap / Continuous**

 **Image:** A group of people surrounded at a campfire, with the story-teller having a thought bubble of a mermaid above his head.

 **Effect:** When this card is activated: You can destroy 1 card your opponent controls for each "Mystological" monster you control. "Mystological" monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. (You can only activate 1 "Mystological Legend" per turn).

 _Note: The preceding cards were all created by "Donjusticia" all creative credit goes to him._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mystological Sanctuary**

 **Spell/Field**

 **Image:** A white marble temple with Mystological Amphitrtire in the center and statues of Mystological Hippocampus, Siren and Capricorn surrounding her.

 **Effect:** Place one "Myst" counter on this card every time a 'Mystological' monster is Special Summoned by its own effect. You can Special Summon one 'Mystological' monster in your hand by offering as many 'Myst' counters on this card equal to the level of that monster. If this card is targeted by the effect of your opponent's cards, you can offer one 'Myst' counter to negate the activation of the card and destroy it.

* * *

" _I Understood that Reference!"_

 _The two students Ayu mentions (Maria Ushiromiya and Aya befriending the Reaper of the 13th Steps) hail from visual novels by Ryukishi07. The former is from "Umineko no naku koro ni" and the latter is from "Higanbana no saku yoru ni"_

" _DIE FOR ME!" This is the famous cry from Alice of the Shin Megami Tensei series. It is also the name of her most powerful attack._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Yuzu: I honestly have no idea what to believe at this point. All I know is that the longer I stay here, the more I grow insane!**_

 _ **There is no reason for me to be celebrating, not when I have no idea what is going on with me, Sora, Rin, Ruri...all I want is some answers and no one is giving them to me!**_

 _ **Next time: If I want something, then I have to go get it myself. And what I want is to know more about the boy who once took pleasure in kidnapping girls who share my face. That, and if I want to be able to save Yuya and earn the trust of Rin and Ruri, I have to show them that Fusion can be used to help and protect, not to cause harm.**_

 _ **Will I be able to make everyone have a "Change of Heart"? I certainly hope so.**_


	11. Change of Heart

_**So, what exactly have I learned in the past few hours?**_

 _ **Absolutely nothing.**_

 _ **Okay, so perhaps I learned that there are other girls like me who have my face and wear a silver bracelet on their wrists, that my world has been split into four dimensions that have focus on a specific summoning technique, that Sora is actually from this evil school of Fusion alongside Yuri - who happens to share Yuya and Yuto's face - and those evil Fusion users invaded Yuto and Shun's dimension**_ **,** _ **that there's a new summoning technique called Link Summon,**_ **and** _**that Yusho Sakaki once entered this world three years ago long enough so that a You Show Duel School was built in his honor...**_

 _ **But I**_ **still** _**have no idea what's happened to Yuya at all! No one is willing to tell me the truth and instead they just want to mess with me as if I have a bull's-eye painted on my face! They are absolutely rude!**_

 _ **Then again, I did keep Yuya in the dark in regards to Yuto and my resemblance to his friend Ruri and my desire to learn Fusion so I could help my friends. But all of that is completely different from what Yvonne and her little brigade has kept from me!**_

 _ **I absolutely**_ **hate** _**that bitch with every fiber of my being; I'd love for her to take a walk in my shoes and see what it's like to know that your closest friend has gone missing and have no idea where he is, how to get there or what to do!**_

 _ **In fact, I'm so mad that I just wanna duel right here and now to unleash this pent up anger I have against this world and all of its lies and deceit.**_

 _ **And you know what? I wish that this entire world was set on fire so it**_ **knows** _ **how I feel right now.**_

 _ **I feel angry. Angry enough to set fire to the rain and hope that everything it touches to ash with a single glance.**_

 _ **And I would be smiling at its destruction, because now Yvonne would finally understand just what it felt like to be me.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **10th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Change of Heart**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Father has gifts for us!"_

 _This is what Yuya, Yuto and Yugo think, large smiles on their faces and excited giggles escaping their lips as they stand in a row in front of Zarc, their loving and caring father. Zarc smiles as he runs a finger down Yuya's pendulum in his clenched hand, the teal gem shining with a dim light that is still bright enough for the boys to lock their sleepy mindless gazes at. The boys slightly sway from side to side, following the pendulum's movements, falling deeper and deeper into a trance._

 _They have been falling into trance quite easily now, and Father is so proud of them whenever that happens! They just melt when he showers praise onto them. And his voice is so soothing...whatever he says, they listen rapturously. Even now, they are whispering some of the things he has told them over and over again._

" _Father loves us so. We put our complete trust in Father. We shall not question him, ever. Father shall never lead us astray. All we need is Father and each other..."_

 _The four are in a dark chamber with a large pictograph carved onto each wall: a spiral, a bird with a long neck, a circle with rectangles surrounding it like a sun and a tree. In the hearts of three of the marks rests a single card: one orange and green, one black and one silver, each of them showing the image of a dragon that has played integral parts of the boys' lives since they first learned how to play Duel Monsters._

 _Zarc smirks as he hears the roars of his faithful dragons in his mind sing like a chorus in praise of reuniting with their master. It has been far too long since he had last seen them, having sent them to watch over his sons and to relay him messages of their growth. Now it is time for the dragons to be renewed with power from one another if they are to be strong enough to topple down anything related to Ray Akaba or her father…_

Especially _her father._

 _At the mere thought of that wretched man, Zarc licks his lips. He cannot wait to see Professor Leo Akaba watch everything he has created crumble to the ground. This would be the ultimate vengeance for what that man has caused._

" _My loves," Zarc coos, placing a pat on Yuya's head. "It is about time we spread our wings and leave our castle for the time being. I know that you just love being here, in the comfort of the shadows, in the comfort of my arms and in the comfort of each other…" He then pats Yuto's head. "But this is very important, so listen well."_

 _As he pats Yugo's head, the expression on Zarc's face became grim. "Our beloved blossom, Yuri, is out there. He is lost, confused, broken, without purpose. He does not know who he truly is, having been_ brainwashed _by that man who thinks himself as the savior who shall reunite these dimensions into a unified world. This same man took a precious member of our family away and showed him no signs of love, companionship or happiness. He drilled the notion that Yuri must prove to be the best and destroy other people's hopes and dreams, hiding Yuri's true self so that he can be nothing more than a loyal watchdog devoted to the cause of mass suffering._

" _Yuto, Yugo...both of you know this so well. You thought that you were confronting one another when Yuri arrived. He made you chase and battle each other due to a misunderstanding and it ended with the both of you, and poor Yuya, dead at the hands of each other and that of En-Flowers."_

 _Zarc pauses as he lets the words float inside the empty minds of his sons. Yuto and Yugo briefly recall Yuri's magenta eyes and black cloak and then mistaking the other as him, without even giving each other the chance to talk. Shame fills their minds and both shed a tear at what their impulsiveness has caused. Yuya bites his lip, remembering how he tried to make his brothers stop fighting, only for Yugo to go ahead and kill Yuto and then for he himself to be killed soon after._

" _But...this turned out to be a blessing in disguise," Zarc continues, wiping away the tears. It pains him whenever he sees his sons cry. "All three of you arrived within the safety of the shadows and back into the arms of your loving father. And it was here that I helped you remember your past, your true selves, the desires held within your hearts. I helped you...to reunite."_

" _Reunite as one," Yugo whispers with a sigh of euphoria._

" _Reunite…" Yuto adds, lavender eyes lost in a sweet dream that he has not dreamed in such a long time._

" _With Father…" Yuya finishes with a slight giggle, mind lost in a daydream of being wrapped in Father's arms while Father whispers lullabies into his ear. Even now he can hear the lyrics to those songs, causing him to droop._

" _Yes," Zarc hisses. "I am glad to see you all again and that you are willing to teach each other how to use summoning techniques that are unlike your own. Your dragons also appreciate it too, as they have been rewarded with new and powerful forms."_

 _As he says this, the cards for Dark Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fly to his hands. Then, when he hands the cards to Yuto and Yugo, two new cards appear for each of them. The cards for Yuto are held in his left hand and the ones for Yugo are firmly gripped in his right hand._

 _Yuto takes his cards and looks at them in curiosity. In the middle is Dark Rebellion Dragon, to the left is a new form called Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon and to its right is…_

" _A Synchro Monster?" Yuto asks, seeing the new card's silver color. Yugo also questions the new addition to his hand, but it is to the Xyz Monster that accompanies his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the new Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon._

" _You two were so curious on wanting to walk in each other's shoes that both of your dragons agreed to try something new," Zarc explains. "This also means that the Phantom Knights will have a new ally in the form of a Tuner, Yuto."_

 _As Yuto and Yugo read the effects of their monsters, Yuya pouts. Sure, he is happy that Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing gained new forms, but he can't help but feel jealous that Odd-Eyes is left out from receiving such a wonderful present from Father._

 _Sensing the sadness in his youngest son, Zarc wraps his arms around the red and green haired boy in a tender hug. Yuya smiles and leans into his father's embrace. He always loves it when Father holds him like this, as if nothing could ever hurt him as long as Father's warm arms are there to pick him up._

" _Do not feel sad, Yuya," says Zarc. "Odd-Eyes has the ability to use_ all _of the summoning methods to bring about new forms. You know this well, don't you?"_

 _Yuya nods his head, remembering how a single Polymerization card accidentally added to his deck altered his destiny and his ability to duel using Pendulum monsters. Now he can't_ wait _to see the new forms Odd-Eyes would take on once Yuya unleashes the Overlay Network or uses a Tuner with his faithful dragon for the first time._

 _Oh how wonderful a duelist he will be. Father would be so proud of him, and so would Odd-Eyes!_

" _And besides," Zarc continues, raising a hand as the card for Odd-Eyes bounces into his grasp. "Isn't half the fun of Duel Monsters about the surprise of summoning the monsters? I have been working hard on creating more Pendulum monsters that reflect your desire of performing. They are eager to help bring smiles on people's faces. You will need them when you return to your dimension._

" _But...let us return to how we shall bring Yuri back to us." Zarc lowers his arms and slips the Pendulum monster into Yuya's hand. He turns his gaze to Yuto. "My phantom, I need you to use your powers to absorb the anger and hurt from Yuri's memories and replace them with new ones. Do not worry; I shall transfer all of the memories of our dear Lily into your mind for easier storage. Come here."_

 _Like an obedient dog, Yuto takes a step forward as Zarc places a hand on Yuto's forehead. Then, Yuto feels as if someone focused a laser into his mind, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he is flooded with so many memories involving his brother, Yuri._

 _There are memories of Yuri teasing his brothers and having them chase him across their garden all while the four laugh with glee and while Father watches on. There is a memory of all five of them having a picnic in said garden, a memory of Yuri talking to trees and flowers like they are his close friends. And there is another memory of all four of them asleep on the floor, surrounded by crayon drawings of each other and their dragons, numerous fluffy pillows and plenty of snacks as if they have decided to have a sleepover right there and then._

 _Yuto feels his heart break at one memory of Yuri crying in his bedroom, tears soaking the bedsheets to the point that the bed could dissolve from his sorrow alone, after those nasty_ humans _called him names…_

" _Monster", "Demon_ ", " _Hellspawn"..._

 _And there is one of Zarc comforting the little blossom and Yuto, Yugo and Yuya reassuring how much they love their precious lily by wrapping him a warm hug, promising that they would always be together. That nothing would ever tear them apart. That he would never be alone. Ever._

 _Warm tears trickle down Yuto's face at that last memory. All this time, he thought Yuri was the enemy. No, Yuri is his long-lost_ brother _._

 _Yuri has to be saved, has to remember his family...must be_ reunited _with his brothers and with Father._

 _Father will make everything better..._

 _As Yuto continues to process more memories - Yuri happily tending to the garden, learning magic under their father's guidance, spreading his wings to fly - Zarc turns his attention towards Yugo, the blue and yellow haired boy whispering something under his breath, words that Father has told him over and over again, a mantra of how much he and his brothers love their Father and how they would never ever be apart._

" _Open your hand and bring forth a feather," Zarc commands, waking Yugo from his trance._

" _Yes Father," Yugo answers without hesitation, switching gears and extending a hand out. His back glows violet, the symbol of the sun with rectangular rays blooming like a rose as a similar feather with teal hues appears in his open palm._

" _Yugo, I need you to focus on all that I have given you and your brothers, then channel it into this feather. Tell me, my shining crystal, what do you feel?"_

" _I feel...happiness," Yugo whispers, teal eyes glazed over as the feather in his hand pulses with a similar colored light. "And warmth, comfort, love, trust, hope, protection, tranquility, security..._ purpose…control _..."_

 _With each word he speaks, the feather pulses faster and faster, brighter and brighter until the light shines like that of the sun before it fades away and the feather glows with a multi-colored aura. Yugo places the feather near his heart and it feels like he can hear the feather sing like that of hundreds of celestial spheres floating in a dark void._

" _After Yuto has transferred the memories, stab the quill of the feather into Yuri's heart and do_ not let go _until the feather sinks into his chest," Zarc instructs Yugo. He leans forward and hisses in Yugo's ear, "It will hurt him a bit, but you trust Father. You know that Father knows best. You can trust Father with everything you have. You do not question Father at all because it is utterly foolish for a son to go against his father's wishes. Correct?"_

 _Yugo silently nods his head as Zarc wraps him in a gentle embrace. Waves of comfort and understanding pulse through Yugo, making him remember those words that Father has said to them over and over again._

" _Father is here, Father loves you. Father will take care of your anger, hurt, sorrow, pain. You do not need to question his methods. Father always knows what is best for you and your brothers…"_

 _Yugo smiles as those words come back to him. All he needs to do is obey Father and everything will be okay._

 _Finally, gold eyes turn to Yuya, the red and green haired boy still standing at attention, mouth also open and reciting words of praise and adoration for Father, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon gently grasped in his hand._

" _And I have a special mission for you, my little firework," Zarc whispers, placing a kiss on Yuya's lips to silence him, slipping something into Yuya's empty hand. When he lowers the hand, Yuya stares at what he has been given._

 _A dagger with a silver blade as if dipped in moonlight and the handle depicting a black dragon._

" _Yuya," Zarc says with a gentle smile on his face. "I need you to kill Yusho Sakaki."_

 _Yuya's eyes widen. Kill? Father wants him to kill someone?_

 _Yuya begins to tremble. No, Yuya isn't a murderer. He...he wants to make people smile, laugh, gasp in awe as he entertains them with his dueling. He can't do this! He just can't!_

" _F...father…" Yuya whispers, red and green eyes shrinking. "I...I can't...I can't…I can't...I can't...I...I…I…"_

" _Yuya…"_

 _Yuya looks to see Yuto wiping the tears that have fallen from his eyes. Yugo is also soothing him with a hand on his shoulder._

" _You love Father, don't you?" Yuto asks._

" _I...I do," Yuya whimpers. "But…"_

" _We do not question Father," Yugo interrupts, lifting Yuya's chin slightly so he stares into the pendulum that Zarc swings in his hand. "We put our complete trust in Father…"_

 _Yuya freezes, recalling the glow of the pendulum as he recited those very words. How...how long has it been since..._

" _Father knows best for us…" Yuto drones. "We will never disobey or question his words, his love, his control…"_

" _His control is love. His love is control." Yugo immediately recites with a sigh._

" _You all know it so well…" Zarc coos, bringing the pendulum up once more._

 _Yuya automatically stares into the pendulum, its beautiful light reminding him of words that he_ knows _he has heard before, once upon a dream...how a pendulum swing back and forth but eventually comes still, as if it determines the equilibrium of the Earth._

 _Ah, that's right...Father told him that before when he a little boy watching the sunset, when he was sad and his goggles were filled with his tears. Father always knew the right thing to say._

 _And Father has given him so much...a home, new cards, endless amounts of love, memories from a long time ago, his brothers…_

 _Yuya smiles wide, as if in one of his fantasies. He giggles again, drunk on all of these warm bubbly feelings like he has sipped champagne for the first time. All his fears and worries just float away, far far away and all he needs are his brothers and Father and Father will make_ everything _okay because Father loves him with all of his heart and Yuya loves Father with every fiber of his being and Yuya will_ never question or doubt what Father says _because Father always knows what is best about every situation._

" _By killing Yusho, you will have freed yourself from the past that hurt you so," Zarc whispers, gold eyes flashing bright whenever the pendulum swings. "But be careful; he shall use his ways to prevent Yuri from reuniting with us, will do anything he can to take Yuto back to that of En-Birds, lure Yugo back to that foolish En-Winds and he will absolutely_ not stop _until he reunites with you, Yuya. Do you want that?"_

 _Yuua grits his teeth as a wave of nausea and fear overrides the feelings of love and peace that has taken over his mind. No, Yuya doesn't want to lose his family. He doesn't want to see Yuto taken away by a girl that has the face of En-Flowers and a voice like a songbird. He cannot allow Yugo's steady heart be easily swayed by that of En-Wind, he does not want Yuri lost, hurt, afraid or confused by that wretched man who brought about all of their suffering. And he_ never wants to leave Father _._

 _Never! Never!_

" _No one wants to be separated again," Zarc adds with hurt and worry in his voice. He can see one of Yuya's eyes twitch before he pats the boy's head, unleashing another wave of soothing emotions that ripple throughout Yuya's body. "I do not want to lose my precious sons. If you kill Yusho, everything will be okay."_

" _Everything...will be...okay…" Yuya repeats, red and green eyes glazed over._

" _It will. All you have to do is slice that man's throat, cut off that voice that lures people in with his lies. Like how En-Flowers killed you, you must_ kill Yusho Sakaki _."_

" _Kill Yusho…" Yuya repeats, staring at the knife in his hand. Thoughts swirl in his mind, thoughts of doubt, worry, fear. He can't...he couldn't…He can't...he_ couldn't… _he...he..._

…

…

…

… _He will do it._

 _Yuya will never question Father's words. How could he? A son does not question his father's teachings or advice. Father has given him good advice and so much more._

 _Yuya looks at his reflection in the blade of his weapon, how he will love to see the blood gushing out of Yusho Sakaki's throat as he lays dying. That foolish man, causing Yuya so much grief…_

 _Yuya's smile widens like that of a demon. He licks his lips at the thought of ending Yusho Sakaki's pitiful life once and for all. He will do it. He will kill Yusho and Father will be oh so_ proud _of him._

 _"I...will kill him," Yuya states, steeling his resolve. "Yusho Sakaki must die. We will be reunited. We shall reunite as one!"_

 _"Reunite as one," Yuto whispers, placing his arms around Yuya's shoulders and nuzzling him._

 _"Reunite as one..." Yugo adds, placing a kiss on Yuya's forehead before wrapping his arms around Yuto._

 _Zarc chuckles as he lowers the pendulum and scoops his sons into a big embrace, releasing waves of love, warmth and comfort that they crave, desire, suckle on until they are floating in a warm sea of happiness and euphoria. The three boys repeat their mantra over and over again, eyes losing light like a star slowly dimming out in the cold dark universe._

" _They only need their Father and each other. They only needed to follow Father's words and he will love them and control them until the end of time itself. His control is love. His love is control."_

 _They don't want it any other way and neither does Zarc._

 _"Reunite as one..." Zarc purrs, petting his sons on the heads. He can hear the boys mew in response like they are kittens snoozing by the fireplace. He licks his lips. "Soon, we will_ all _be reunited as one..."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, little boy."

Illusion Defender blinks and looks up, staring at the magician in his white outfit. He tilts his head, seeing the magician's blond hair, amber eyes and sunny smile. He...he knows that smile somewhere from before.

"You've been standing here for the past hour," the magician says, taking note of the empty stage with the packed up magic supplies and the black and white bunny nibbling on lettuce in its cage. "Are you lost?"

Illusion Defender shakes his head as he hugs the Madolche Puddingcess plushie in his hands. " _I...I was told to wait here."_ he answers sadly before looking at his feet.

"Really?" says the magician. "By who?"

" _By…"_ Illusion Defender pauses. He knows the person who summoned him and told him to stay here, but he can't think of a name. " _By…by..."_

Illusion Defender's eyes swell with tears. He is supposed to know this person, and every time an image of that person flashes in his mind, he feels...sad. Why though? Why does he feel so sad for someone who is essentially his master? Why does his master look so sad all the time?

Why? Why?!

The tears fall down his face as the magician looks at Illusion Defender with concern, wiping the boy's tears away with his thumbs. He sighs and wraps the boy in a hug.

"We'll find that person," the magician says, stroking Illusion Defender's ebony hair. "Can you tell me what they look like?"

" _They...they have a mask like a dragon and long red hair. They wear a silver coat and black gloves."_

"Ohhh…." The magician smiles. "I know just who you're thinking of! This is going to be easy!" He pats Illusion Defender on the back. "Now come on, let's get -"

But before he can finish that sentence, the magician pulls out his cane and unsheathes it. A thin sword appears in his hand as he slices through a barrage of long black lines like knives that fall to the ground with a single stroke. The magician narrows his eyes.

"Who's out there?" he asks, all while Illusion Defender hides behind his legs. "Show yourself!"

"Ah, Shotaro," says a voice. "We've been caught."

"That was the point, Philip," another voice adds with a chuckle. "We _want_ to be exposed today of all days!"

The magician narrows his eyes as he eyes two people across from him. They are teenage boys, around his age with one wearing a green vest, white and yellow striped shirt and jeans, and the other dressed as a detective with a black fedora, a white and purple buttoned blouse, red tie, black vest and matching black pants. But it's not the outfits that make him suspicious.

It's the fact that they look like mannequins with nails for teeth.

"Who are you?" he asks. "Who has repurposed you?"

"Oh, look Philip," Shotaro chuckles, tipping his hat and blowing on it before placing it back on. "He wants to know who repurposed us. Uh...what does he mean by that?"

Philip, opening a black book in his hands, reading through it despite the pages being blank, nods his head. "Interesting...it says here that this world can resurrect souls and bring them back to their bodies then give them a new 'purpose'; a new direction after they have been brought back to life."

"So that makes them zombies?"

"Not exactly," Philip frowns, tilting his head to the side. "But it's said that this world has a long history of repurposement, going as back as the Middle Ages due to the role of a Puppet Queen and all."

"And how does this help us right _now_?" Shotaro asks before he tilts his head and sees Illusion Defender. "Ah, there you are!"

Illusion Defender hides behind the magician's leg as Shotaro approaches him. "Oh don't be shy," says Shotaro with a chuckle, exposing a nail filled smile. "Just call me Shotaro nii-san!"

" _No!"_ Illusion Defender says, shaking his head. " _H...how can I trust you?"_

"Because if it wasn't for Philip and I, you wouldn't be here," Shotaro answers, his wooden face filled with seriousness. "Now, I spot something behind your ear…"

He reaches out behind Illusion Defender's ear and pulls out a strange glowing orb with silver mist surrounding it. Illusion Defender tilts his head….something about that orb is calling out to him.

"Do you want it?" Shotaro whispers. "If I give this to you, there's no turning back. You can be forever innocent and naive now or you can take the pain here but be filled with knowledge."

Illusion Defender looks confused even though he hears something...voices. Voices of laughter, anger, sadness...he feels something in his heart break as he slowly reaches out to the orb even though he doesn't know _why_ he's doing so.

"That's it," Shotaro coos, eyes focused on Illusion Defender. "Just a little bit more."

"What are you doing to him?" asks the magician. "Answer me!"

"We've come bearing gifts," Philip answers, whipping out a whiteboard pen and uncapping it. "Now, if you excuse us…"

He draws three long ink black lines in the air and they lash out at the magician, tying him up before he has time to move his wrist. He snarls and twists and turns his body but Illusion Defender ignores this, so transfixed by the orb that he drops his plushie onto the grass and takes the orb into his hand. It pulses like a heart as he places it over his own heart.

" _It feels...warm…"_ he says.

"It should be," Shotaro whispers. "Now, let it do its job."

Illusion Defender lets out a cry as the orb sinks deep into his chest. Tears swell in his eyes as he drops to his knees. Scenes flash through his mind as he grips his head in agony.

No, not scenes... _memories…_

Illusion Defender's white eyes transform into a soft shade of purple as he looks up at Shotaro.

" _Big brother…"_ he whispers. " _That person...that person's my brother!"_

"Ding ding ding!" Philip shouts, having drawn a bell and a little hammer, ringing the hammer three times. "You did it! Now, we need to get the rest of those memories to your friends, er, fellow cards."

" _Everyone else…"_ Illusion Defender gasps. " _Everyone else are…"_

The magician wrenches a hand free, tearing through the black bonds like tissue paper before standing up and placing the tip of his sword at Shotaro's neck. Shotaro chuckles and places his hands into the air.

"I don't think you wanna do that," Shotaro hisses. "Unless you wanna see who _repurposed_ us."

"Try me," The magician answers. "No one messes with Joey Wheeler, high ranked member of the Court of Strings."

"Really now?" asks Philip with a soft hiss. "Not even the Voodoo King Damballa?"

As Philip says that, Joey looks down and sees Philip's shadow extend, growing taller and having a large hood like that of a serpent. Then, he turns around and gasps at what he sees and so do most of the festival goers who are now taking photos of the phenomenon.

Rising from the shadows is a man...a man the mirror image of Shotaro except most of his outfit is now black and white. His white hair and piercing gold eyes causes Joey to freeze in place. Damballa hisses, licking his fangs as he leans forward and places a hand underneath Joey's chin.

"Nice to meet you, puppet," Damballa hisses, gold eyes flashing. "Now, be a dear and bring Illusion Defender to his brother before I decide to make you dinner."

And before Joey can even say "Something Wicked This Way Comes", he is dragged off by Damballa with Shotaro and Philip carefully coaxing Illusion Defender to their side like the boy is a little chick. All while people are recording everything and whispering at how the school festival really goes out with the surprises.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _What if I told you that the world was gonna end_

 _And you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends_

 _Would you take the first bus over to my house_

 _Or take the last plane over the West Coast?_

 _See at times like these with a change of heart._

 _It was over and done before we had a start_

 _It goes on in my head and I'll wind up dead singing_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

The Obsolete Men keep the crowd on their feet as Hilbert, the lead singer and Hilda, the drummer work on this quick song all while Brendan watches. As he does, he notices Yuzu racing through the crowd and raises an eyebrow.

Yuzu herself does not notice the stares as she searches for wherever Ruri and Rin went. As much as she hates this, she would like Mieru to be with her right now.

Because as she has gone through her search, the pink-haired girl realized that she has done something absolutely _stupid_.

In the midst of having Mieru meet with Yusho, it never occurred to Yuzu to get the fortune-teller's phone number on her Duel Disk so she has a lead on where Mieru currently is at the moment and whether or not Mieru successfully found Yusho. Of all times she needs Mieru's skills with that crystal apple of hers...

Just as Hilbert starts a new song to a roaring crowd ("Like a Star"), Yuzu finally spots her Xyz and Synchro counterparts at a picnic table. With tears in her eyes, Ruri is stuffing her face with an ice cream cone all while Rin is content with a simple lime popsicle.

"There you are!" says Yuzu with a sigh of relief. "I can't believe how big this campus is."

Ruri says nothing as she bites into the cone of her ice cream cone as if it is a raw steak. Rin just calmly finishes her popsicle but otherwise doesn't make eye contact with Yuzu.

"Ruri, listen," says Yuzu, taking a step forward. "Yes, I asked Sora to teach me about Fusion Summoning but it's for a good cause. Yuto...he's proud that I'm using Fusion Summoning for something good and if you'd give me the chance, I can show you all that I've learned."

Ruri glares at Yuzu as she takes the last bite of her ice cream cone and wipes her lips with a napkin. She curls the napkin into a ball before tossing it to a nearby trash can. An awkward pause passes between the girls before Ruri speaks up.

"So, Yuzu," she says, fiddling with her bracelet as she asks, "How have Yuto and my brother been doing?"

"Well," Yuzu begins. "Shun has been going about carding personnel from the Leo Institute of Dueling and then he somehow aligned himself with the CEO of Leo Corp., Reiji Akaba, for some odd reason."

"Did you say 'Akaba'?" Rin gasps.

"That's the name of the professor who leads Academia!" Ruri exclaims, slamming a fist on the table. "Why would nii-san be working for the enemy?"

"I...I don't know," Yuzu answers. "All I know is that Shun was mad at one of the students of the school, Masumi, because she used Fusion. But just two days ago, she acted as if she knew Shun for the past year! It doesn't make any sense."

"It does if you consider the fact that maybe, just _maybe_ , this Reiji guy did something with Masumi's memories."

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri gasp when they see Yvonne standing next to them, her puppets huddled around her legs. Yvonne's mother is also there, a bowl of frozen yogurt topped with kiwi and mango slices in her hands.

"What are you implying?" says Yuzu, preparing her _harisen_.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Yvonne notes. "Professor Akaba is a master manipulator and Reiji probably inherited that simple trait from that bald donkey of a father. Think about it...how does one _instantly_ change a person's memories of a person in the span of a single day? Drugs and hypnotism can only go so far, but memory alteration…" Yvonne chuckles. "You just need to plug some footage into a person's brain and poof! They'll believe it like it was _nothing_."

"Stop giving these girls heart attacks," says Saki, taking another scoop of her frozen yogurt. "It's supposed to be a light-hearted day, you know."

"Yes, mom," Yvonne sighs as she performs a cartwheel and lands just an inch away from Yuzu with a grin on her face. "So, how you feeling right now?"

Yuzu slapping Yvonne across the face with the _harisen_ provides the answer.

"YVONNE!" The puppets cry, seeing Yvonne stagger back, her cheek stinging like hell but she doesn't place a hand over it. Instead, she chuckles.

"Finally showing some spirit, aren't you?" she says. "Not bad, not bad. Now tell me, is that how hard you slap _Yuya_ across the face?"

"Why you-" Yuzu brings her arm out to slap Yvonne once more, only for Yvonne to grab her wrist and lean close, lips close to kissing Yuzu's.

"The first hit was free," Yvonne whispers.

Yuzu gasps before Yvonne releases her grip and steps back. The puppets are already by Yvonne's side and asking if she is okay.

"Ah, I'm fine," Yvonne answers. "Mom's old gang was worse than this."

"Are you implying back when they were babysitting you or whenever I had to bring you to work at the bar?" asks Saki.

"Yes," Yvonne chuckles.

Yuzu growls, hands clenched into fists as the puppets giggle, Rin and Ruri stay silent and Yvonne pulls out a knife from her sleeve and twirls it like one twirls a pen. Then, she shouts,

"Oh that's rich! I'm sure you must have it all with those little puppets and mother of yours. You have no idea what is to lose someone close to you!"

And at this, Yvonne stops twirling her knife and it drops to the ground without a sound. She bows her and bites her lip, teeth turning purple before she gasps and places a hand over her heart in agony.

"Shot in the heart and you're to blame, Yuzu! You give love a bad name!" Yvonne exclaims. "Oh that's so tragic! That is absolutely insane! To think that I got hit because I actually have _feelings_ for people that I have lost! Oh the humanity!"

Then, Yvonne picks up her knife and points it at Yuzu. Yuzu, in contrast to an hour ago when Yvonne placed a knife on her neck, just glares and activates her Duel Disk.

"You're nothing more than a bully!" Yuzu continues. "You act so high and mighty, you act like you're so _amazing_ in that you help built this You Show Duel School and actually met with Yusho, but I know exactly who you are!"

"Really now?" says Yvonne with a tilt of her head. "Analyze me away, Zuzu."

"You are nothing more than some insecure _child_ who uses this persona as Grand Lorde Guignol to hide the fact that you are a weak and pathetic excuse for a human being!" Yuzu rants. "So you fought against Sora and made him change for the better! And you're just _so_ great in dueling that you don't even have the gall to challenge me because you know, you _know_ deep down that I can actually terrify you! You're nothing more than an amateur! Admit it!"

Yvonne stares at Yuzu in silence as if contemplating the girl's words. Then, her lip starts to tremble before she bursts into tears.

"It's true!" Yvonne sobs, tears falling down her eyes. "It's absolutely true! Oh that hurt! Oh that _hurt_!"

Saki just rolls her eyes all while Rin and Ruri see Yvonne gasp and cry and drop to her knees. The puppeteer gasps for air as two or more tears fall down her eyes.

"You're right! You're absolutely right!" Yvonne wails. "Oh the humanity!"

Yuzu can't help but smirk when she sees the puppeteer get her just desserts. But then, she notices something wrong when Yvonne's body starts shaking. Not out of fear, though….but as if she is close to...

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Yvonne laughs, lifting her head and grinning at Yuzu. "That's _seriously_ the best you can do?" she exclaims. "I've heard better trash talk in wrestling promos and those are mostly _scripted_!"

Yvonne cackles as Yuzu feels her cheeks flush red. Both Ruri and Rin can't help but feel sorry for their Standard counterpart as tears fall down Yuzu's cheeks.

"Ah, that was fun," says Yvonne, standing up. "Well, Mom and I have to go to see Max's shadow puppet film. What was it called again? _Reiniger Reveries_ or something like that. So, _au revoir_ , Zuzu! Let's keep in touch."

"Yvonne," says Saki with a firmer tone of voice as she places a hand on her daughter's shoulder just as Yvonne takes a step forward. "Apologize."

Yvonne pouts. "Do I have to?"

Saki squeezes her daughter's shoulder. " _Now_ , Yvonne."

Yvonne sighs. "Fine, fine." She turns to Yuzu and bows. "Please accept my apology that I couldn't help that you are stuck in this predicament and you are trying to figure out answers to the numerous questions that race in your head. Unfortunately, this isn't _The Tortoise and the Hare_ \- slow and steady isn't going to be the right speed for this.

"But if you really want to know the truth...heh." Yvonne smiles as one of her blue threads reaches out for her fallen knife before she pulls it back into her hand like a yo-yo. "I don't think you're quite ready for it."

"I'm not ready, but I still choose to go search for it," says Yuzu, looking down at the puppets with sorrow. "I need to know what happened to Yuya. Is Moon Knight correct? Is Yuya really dead? And where's Yuto? What's going on?!"

"Take it easy," says Yvonne, slipping that dagger of hers back into her sleeve. She frowns. "I honestly want to help soften the blow on this."

"I can't wait anymore!" Yuzu snaps. "What. Is going. On?!"

Yvonne stares at Yuzu like one stares at a famous painting in a museum before she sighs and shakes her head. "Well, Zuzu. There's - "

"Yvonne! There you are!"

Yvonne turns to see Sora approaching her, the cyan boy having a firm grip on Yuri's hand.

"Sora!" says Yvonne, more out of surprise than delight. "I thought I told you to show Yuri around the school."

"I did," Sora answers. "We went to see a concert, we looked at some of the exhibits, and then I wanted to get some ice cream so here we are!"

This is emphasized by the ice cream cone Sora is eating, half mango and half charcoal with two Pocky sticks and a chocolate cookie sticking out. He takes a bite for emphasis.

"At least some things don't change," Yuzu mutters, noticing Sora sighing at the taste of his ice cream.

Yuri takes a sideways glance at Saki, the brunette woman tilting her head at the purple-haired boy before she hands Puppet Yuya her frozen yogurt cup and approaches him.

"Hello there, Yuri," she says, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We didn't have time to know each other since you were resting and I was making breakfast, so let's start at the beginning. I'm Saki Maxa, but 'Mom' is just fine."

"Mom…" Yvonne whispers. She has never seen her mother this open to anyone before. Yes, Saki Maxa helps out every now and then in soup kitchens, but she has never let an orphaned or foster child call her 'Mom' right off the bat.

Yuri says nothing as Saki gently removes the mask covering the left side of his face. He winces a little, left eye shut to adjust to the natural light of the sun before he opens it once more.

"There," says Saki. "Isn't that better?"

Yuri stays silent as he is handed the mask. As he traces part of it with his thumb, he looks up at Saki with a look of a kicked puppy left out in the rain. Yuxu feels her heart break at this; she has seen that look on Yuya's face too many times.

"...Why?" Yuri asks.

Saki blinks. "What do you mean 'why'?"

Yuri's eyes fill with tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you giving me this love and affection?!" Yuri exclaims. "I don't deserve any of this! And after everything I've done...you...you want me to call you…"

Saki smiles and embraces him in a hug. "Sora told me everything. You were ostracized for your skills in dueling, shunned by everyone for the type of monsters you used, never knew what it meant to have someone who wanted to be your friend and only knew insults and stares until it felt like you wanted to disappear.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll be your friend, and your mother and whatever you want me to be."

Yuri stays silent as Yvonne also joins in on the hug, patting the boy's head. She smiles...but Yuzu can't tell if it's sincere or sinister. Then again, it could be both.

"This...what you're doing now…" Yuri stammers.

"Yes?"

"Could you...keep doing it for longer? It's kinda nice."

Saki smiles. "Anything you want, you silly lily."

Sora joins in on the hug while the puppets cheer for the four of them. Yvonne then claps her hands.

"This calls for a celebratory duel!" she announces. "I propose that Yuri and Yuzu duel us to show how wonderful Fusion can be!"

"WHAT?!" Ruri roars, threatening to send her Lyrilusc monsters out to peck Yvonne's eyes out. "Why are you torturing us so?"

"Hey, I'm not the one dueling," says Yvonne, brandishing a knife out. At this, neither Ruri nor Rin look frightened. Yvonne raises an eyebrow before shrugging. "Besides, if _Yuto_ gives Yuzu his blessing to use a Polymerization card, shouldn't you give him the benefit of the doubt? Just expand your horizons, Lulu."

"Stop. Calling. Me. LULU!" Ruri screams, ready to punch Yvonne in the face. Even if she does not want to admit it, she begged Shun to teach her basic combat skills so that she could defend herself if Duel Monsters didn't work. She remembers giving Allen a good punch in the gut once, after he made some marks about her and Yuto getting a room after she rested on his shoulder.

"All right, all right, Lulu...sweet thing," Yvonne states. "Now, why don't we have ourselves a duel!"

"Yeah!" Sora cheers. "Come on, Yuri! Yuzu! Show them your amazing monsters! They're like yin and yang, or salt and pepper!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The puppets cheer all while Saki takes her yogurt cup back.

Yuzu looks at Yvonne, Sora, the puppets, then lets her gaze lock on Yuri who looks so out of place amongst everyone wanting to see him duel. In that instant, she sees Yuya and Yuto, wondering where they are and what they would do in this situation.

But they aren't here right now. It's just her in this moment.

Yuzu takes a deep breath before beaming a smile that calms her down when everything is going wrong.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She announces, hands out in front of her. "Yuri and I will be dueling and unleashing the fun that can be found in Fusion Summoning! So kick back, relax and let's ENJOY!"

The puppets cheer and applaud Yuzu all while Yuri looks somewhat flustered as Yvonne pushes him - with her hand - all while Yuzu activate her Duel Disk.

"Come on!" says Yuzu, extending a hand out. "We're gonna duel for fun! I mean, if it's okay with you."

"For fun…" Yuri has never heard that notion that dueling could be for fun. For Academia, you had to win...a loss meant that you were worthless.

But whenever he won, he always felt so hollow...never had anyone cheer him on, to cheer him up to just...tell him that he can lose and it didn't mean he was a failure at all. Always winning, always isolating himself, always winning, isolation, a never-ending cycle of feeling so empty because he was that good of a duelist.

For fun...just for one day...just one day he doesn't have to be that proud, haughty sadistic general he was back at Academia. He can just be...normal.

At that thought, a smile forms on Yuri's face as he activates his Duel Disk. Rin and Ruri are hesitant, Sora and the puppets cheer him on, Saki gives a simple nod of her head and Yvonne just smirks.

"All right then, Yuzu!" Yuri exclaims. "Are you ready to face off against my Predaplant army?"

"We'll just see about that!" says Yuzu, activating her Duel Disk. "Let's showcase a wondrous duel today! Let's bring forth the power of Fusion and how it can be used for good!"

"Are we ready then?" asks Yvonne, staring at the competitors. "And if that's the case...let's duel!"

"Let's swing into action, everyone!" Yuzu announces.

 **(Yuzu: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are they done yet, Kusanagi?"

"No."

"Are they done yet?"

"NO."

"Are they done yet?"

" _Noooo..._ "

"Are they done yet?"

"NO!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Are they done ye-"

"For the hundredth time since I started running the code, no they are NOT DONE YET!" Kusanagi shouts at Dawn who leans over his shoulder while he types more code on his laptop. Streams of numbers and letters are reflected in his eyes as he adds, "Shouldn't you be watching your brother and his boyfriend play paddycake or something?"

"In public? That is _shameful_!" Dawn exclaims. "It's like saying that I like watching them go out it while they're in the shower and me sitting on the toilet recording everything that happens. I'm not _that_ invasive of their privacy!"

"This is coming from the same one who walked into seeing Takeru and Specter playing paddy-cake that one time in the kitchen with the - "

"We don't mention that incident!" Dawn shouts, face turning red. "After what I saw, I couldn't eat pancakes for a week!"

Kusanagi smirks as he looks at the data. "These are mighty fine specimens. Making cookies out of these two should be, pardon that cliche, a piece of cake."

"I know! The minute I saw Sen's illusion powers, I saw a humongous storm within VRAINS! To have that kind of power against SOL would be absolutely lovely!"

Kusanagi leans back and rubs his chin. "But there's still the problem with their memories. These guys come from another world, and if we just state 'you'll return home if you work for us', they'll eventually become suspicious."

Dawn looks down at her phone. "Which is why you're here! I already wrote some character sheets for these two sweeties that you can use to ensure that they never find out about their origins. Heaven forbid the chaos that would ensue if they found out. We wouldn't want to pull a Robert Daly after all!"

Kusanagi gets a notice for a new email and opens up the web browser. He then sees the email and clicks on the attachment. Seconds later…

"You put in that much thought on their characters?" he asks. "This looks like something out of a LARP than simply making cookies!"

Dawn giggles. "What can I say? I either go big or go home when it comes to my writing!"

Kusanagi reads through the sheets three times before nodding his head. "Okay, I think I can work with this."

"Great! Glad you're on board with us! Then again…" Dawn chuckles and begins to make a phone call. "You kinda have no choice but to be."

Through the reflection of the laptop screen, Dawn smirks as she sees Kusanagi's dark eyes glazed over like glass. She pats him on the head like he is an obedient puppy before she places the phone near her ear.

"Hello? Nii-san?" she asks. "Kusanagi-san is fine, no need to worry! I mean, he's been totally okay ever since he 'accepted' our little proposal and all...oh, you're taking Seto to...ooh, how _lovely_!"

Dawn nods her head as she paces. "Yeah, I'm just about to get something to eat...once Academia comes, who knows if I'll have time to do something like that! Okay then, take care! Love you~!"

She hangs up before looking at the screen once more. Kusanagi just stares at the data, or rather it _looks_ like he is staring into it. His eyes begin to close as Dawn places her hands on his shoulders.

"Everything is going to turn out fine, Kusanagi-san," she whispers, like a puff of cold air straight into his ear. "Just keep staring at the data like they are snowflakes in your vision. It's okay to close your eyes and let yourself sink into this safe zone. No one is going to harm you here; you can finally find some peace. As long as you listen closely and follow our orders, we _promise_ that you will finally be reunited with your brother."

"Jin…" Kusanagi murmurs, the image of his little brother's face flickering in his mind until his vision is swarmed with streams of data like fresh snow.

Dawn nods her head. "Yes. He's been broken for the past decade, and your only hope lies with the Knights of Hanoi. We are honest folk; our methods are extreme, but at least we don't cover up our actions with something nice and shiny. You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't decide to uncover the truth, would you?"

Kusanagi says nothing, already too deep in his trance to resist Dawn's syrupy words. It is always like this: get called for a job involving his skills, find himself so engrossed with the data that he can't help but nod off, and having Dawn "supervise" him to ensure that everything is running smoothly. He used to be annoyed with her upbeat attitude despite being repurposed. It was only later when she told him how she also despised the Lost Incident that they found common ground.

In fact, it was that very same subject that allowed Dawn to "deep condition" him in the first place.

(That and a surprise encounter from her brother in VRAINS while he was on a search for the Dark Ignis, but Kusanagi talking to her about his troubles was how it all started)

Of course, Kusanagi resisted the treatment when he woke up in the Kougami Manor with her and Yusaku working on calming him down. But after a few days of Chinese water torture - which Dawn remembers well because she couldn't watch her brother and Ryoken "play paddy-cake" as their attention was on getting Kusanagi to submit - he seemed to be much more compliant with assisting the Knights of Hanoi.

That and there was also that shock collar around his neck that rewarded him every time he followed a command.

Dawn lightly runs a finger around the black band around Kusanagi's neck, hidden by his usual coffee colored jacket. A gentle current of electricity surges through his body as he stares deep at the data swirling around like a gentle storm in front of his laptop.

"When the cookies are complete, wake up from this trance." says Dawn. "Your mind will be fresh and renewed for what is to come. Then, go and have something to eat! You deserve it."

Kusanagi just nods his head in response.

"Okay then, make sure you get everything right about the character sheets or you'll have some explaining to do!" Dawn instructs with a large smile on her face. "I gotta go to that café and hope that they still have some pepper steak! See you later, Kusanagi-san!"

With that, Dawn leaves the backstage of the auditorium, all while Kusanagi looks at the character sheets. He smiles, his eyes lost in a fantasy world of comfort where all he needs to do is listen to those sweet words, obey them and he'll never have to feel worry or pain ever again.

"Welcome to the Knights of Hanoi, you two," he states. "Because you're going to be there for a long time."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll take the first move," says Yuzu, drawing a card. "And I start by playing the Spell Card called Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

"That's the same card Miette used in our duel!" says Ruri.

"Exactly," says Yuzu. "And with this card on the field, I can Special Summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand as long as I control no other monsters on the field. So now I summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in Attack Mode!"

In a pillar of light, a porcelain skin figure in a long red ballgown appears. The dress is covered with gold trim and eighth notes and pink trimming. She unfurls her wings, edged with gold as she sings a high note. (2600 ATK)

"And that's not all. As long as Mozarta is on the field, I can Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy-type monster from my hand once more turn. So now, I summon Elegy the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode!"

With a sigh, a light green skinned Melodious monster appears, wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress trimmed with gold. The skirt of the dress exposes legs covered in purple leggings. She has a lavender quarter rest over her right arm and a large lavender wing over her left shoulder. Her green hair is tied up into an elegant ponytail, with long strands of hair blowing in the wind, while one of her matching purple eyes is covered by a lavender mask. In comparison to her energetic sisters, she looks like she is mourning. (2000 ATK)

"When Elegy is Special Summoned onto the field, all Fairy-type monsters I control gain an additional 300 attack and defense points! Plus, all Special Summoned 'Melodious' monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects!

Elegy unleashes a song that sounds of despair and heartbreak as chartreuse music notes circle her and Mozarta.

(Mozarta: 2600/2000 -) 2900/2300 ATK, Elegy: 2000/1200 -) 2300/1500 ATK)

"And I still have my Normal Summon so I summon Opera the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode!"

The pink haired Melodious monster in her sparkly blue dress and purple wings rises onto the field, hands clasped in prayer. (2300/1000 -) 2600/1300 ATK)

"She's already summoned three powerful monsters in just one turn!" says Rin.

"And I bet she's gonna use Polymerization next to unleash some serious damage," Yvonne comments. "Right, Lulu?"

Ruri says nothing as Yuzu stares at the two cards left in her hand.

"I play one card face down and ends my turn."

"Guess not," Yvonne shrugs.

"My turn," says Yuri, drawing a card. "And I start by playing the Spell Card called Seed Cannon!"

He plays the card depicting a large plant with an orange flower firing a round of bullets (or would that be seeds?).

"Whenever a Plant-type monster is summoned, I can place on 'Plant Counter' on this card. What they do, I'll explain later.

"Next, I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in Attack Mode!"

Yuri's monster rises. Like it says, it looks exactly like a scorpion made out of a black root and cyan lines running down his body like veins. For a stinger, it is a green orchid flower with a black middle and a small stinger. (1200 ATK) A orange orb floats around Seed Cannon.

"And when Ophrys Scorpio is summoned, I can send one card to the graveyard to Special Summon a 'Predaplant' monster from my deck! I hope you're not afraid of snakes, because I'm summoning Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!"

With a hiss, another Plant-type monster appears. It is serpentine in shape, with two heads: one head being a closed purple flower and a single red eye glaring at Yuzu and the other one being a purple flower in bloom. (1000 ATK) Meanwhile, a second orb emerges above Seed Cannon.

"And when Darlingtonia Cobra is summoned by the effect of a 'Predaplant' monster, I can take a very special card from my deck to my hand! Care to guess which one?"

Yuzu narrows her eyes. "Polymerization?"

"Correct!" Yuri answers, taking the well-known card into his hand. "And now I choose to play it and fuse my monsters together!"

Yuzu takes a deep breath as the two Plant-type monsters swirl into the air above Yuri's head. She has faced Fusion-type monsters before, she has seen Sora unleash their power...she can handle it.

" _Two divine plants with an insect-alluring fragrance, entice your prey into their deaths here and now! Fusion Summon! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"_

With a massive roar, the Fusion monster appears. It is a large red flower with a large hole in its center where a foul smell like rotting flesh fills the air. Attached to its sides are two Venus flytraps ready to snap at any insect that comes their way. (2500 ATK)

"Ugh, that smell!" Rin groans, covering her nose. Ruri does the same.

"I activate my monster's effect!" Yuri shouts. "Once per turn, I can Banish one monster on the field whose level is less than or equal to its own. My Fusion monster is Level 7 and you have a Level 5 and Level 4 monster ripe for the picking!

"So for this round, I choose to Banish Elegy the Melodious Diva! Hope she's fine singing an elegy of emptiness in the Banished Zone!"

 _Oh no!_ Yuzu thinks. _Elegy's effect doesn't protect my monsters if they're Banished!_

One of the Venus flytraps grabs onto Elegy's ankle, the Melodious Diva clawing her way out with all her might before she is dragged into the center of Chimerafflesia and swallowed whole.

"Wow…" Yvonne notes. "That's one way to go."

"And now, I attack!" Yuri announces. "Go Chimerafflesia! Attack Mozarta with Amoldil assault!"

Chimerafflesia growls, or does as best as a plant can do, before it practically leaps towards Yuzu's Melodious Maestra who is ready to beat the monster back with a pair of conductor batons in hand.

"What are you doing?" asks Yuzu. "Mozarta is stronger than your monster!"

"Not for long!" says Yuri. "You see, whenever Chimerafflesia goes into battle with one of your monsters, I can decrease the attack of your monster by 1000 while increasing the attack of Chimerafflesia by 1000!"

"What?!"

Chimerafflesia lifts is head as the rotting flesh smell fills the field, causing Mozarta to recoil in horror. (Mozarta: 2600 -) 1600 ATK, Chimerafflesia: 2500 -) 3500 ATK) Then, she too is dragged into Chimerafflesia's corpse-smelling maw with a single gulp.

 **(Yuzu: 6100) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 8000)**

"Woowww…" Yvonne notes, tossing a knife into the air then catching it as it falls down. "You know Zuzu, I heard that the original You Show Duel School was the gold standard of Action Dueling...never knew that those standards were absolutely low."

"Make all the remarks you want," Yuzu snaps at Yvonne. "I'm just getting started."

"To what?" Yvonne retors. "Bore us all to death?"

Sora and her puppets shout "OHHHH!" in response and Saki pinches the bridge of her nose. Sometimes the older woman regrets having to teach her daughter the art of trash talk.

 _This girl makes_ Shingo _act like a proper gentleman!_ Yuzu thinks.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," says Yuri, slipping a card into his Duel Disk. "Your move."

"Indeed it is. I draw!" Yuzu announces, drawing a card. She looks at the field: Yuri has one face-down card, his Seed Cannon has 3 counters and he has a Fusion Monster that will Banish anything she summons without mercy.

Or will it?

"I activate my face-down card Back to the Front to bring back Mozarta in Defense Mode!" Yuzu begins.

The Trap Card of Muscle Medic hurling a warrior back to the front lines appears. Then, rising onto the field is Mozarta, crouching in defense. (2000 DEF)

"But she won't be staying long! I activate her effect to Special Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress in Attack Mode!"

Mozarta waves a baton before a new Melodious monster appears. She has pale green skin, her eyes covered by a strip of yellow cloth, and she wears a white skirt covered with strange blue battle armor with orange trim along with matching blue and orange bracers and two elongated shoulder pads like flower petals. Her long red hair falls to her waist and the ends are curled in strange directions. (1400 ATK)

"When Sonata is Special Summoned, I can take a 'Melodious' monster from my graveyard back to my hand! Unfortunately, I don't have any at the moment.

Yuzu smirks. "But that's not why I summoned her. Once per turn I can Fusion summon a 'Melodious' monster from my Extra Deck without the need of Polymerization!"

"What?!" Ruri gasps. "You can Fusion summon _without_ Polymerization?!"

Fighting off against Ancient Gear monsters is already tough at it is, but to fight off Fusion monsters who don't need Polymerization to be summoned? Ruri can't help but shudder at what other types of horrors can come from Fusion Summoning.

"That's right! So now I fuse Mozarta and Soprano together!"

The two Melodious monsters fly into the sky, swirling round and round as a shower of pink flower petals falls from the sky.

Yuzu smiles as she clasps her hands in prayer; has it only been two days since she first Fusion Summoned this monster to the world? It feels like a lifetime as she recites the chant for her monster.

 _"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"_

Descending onto the field is the Fusion Monster in yer frilly cyan dress, lavender hair, blooming from a flower like she is _Thumbelina_. She gives a sweet smile to the audience as she curtseys to Yuri. (1000 ATK)

As the Fusion monster waves her hand to everyone, the puppets look in awe, Sora grins and Yvonne and her mother stay silent.

"She's... beautiful," Ruri whispers.

"She's absolutely weak," Rin notes. "Yuzu gave up a 2600 attack beatstick for _that_?"

"Looks aren't oh so deceiving, Rinrin," says Yvonne, looking down at her puppets as she says that. Rin snarls and shows her middle finger at Yvonne (which does nothing as Yvonne isn't even staring back at her).

"Now I attack!" says Yuzu. "Bloom Diva attack Predaplant Chimerafflesia with Piercing Voice!"

Bloom Diva opens her mouth, unleashing a series of shockwaves that target the opposing Fusion monster.

"Are you mad?" asks Yuri, out of confusion. "Did you forget what my monster is capable of?"

Predaplant Chimerafflesia growls, his stats rising to 3500 while Bloom Diva's drop to 0. Still, the attack makes its mark and Yuzu smiles with confidence as…

 **(Yuzu: 6100) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 5500)**

"Wait," says Yuri, looking at his Duel Disk. "Why was I the one who lost lifepoints?"

"Bloom Diva can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects," Yuzu explains. "And any time she fights a monster that was Special Summoned, _you_ take damage equal to the difference to your monster's original attack and whatever score Bloom Diva had at the time."

"Predaplant Chimerafflesia has 2500 attack to begin with and Bloom Diva had 0," says Sora, recalling how Yuzu summoned this monster against Masumi. "So Yuri took 2500 points of damage right there and then!"

"And there's more!" says Yuzu. "After I inflict that damage, Bloom Diva can destroy that monster! Let's go!"

Once again, Bloom Diva sings and raises her voice and head up to the heavens. Predaplant Chimerafflesia screeches before it shatters into triangles.

"All right!" Rin cheers (to which Yvonne rolls her eyes - what a hypocrite). "Show him how it's done!"

"You're next, Opera! Go with Operatic Shockwave!"

Opera the Melodious Diva twirls round and round as pink music notes form with every rotation. Then, she unleashes a loud note as the pink notes bombard Yuri's Duel Disk and dropping his lifepoints even more.

 **(Yuzu: 6100) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 3200)**

"Not bad," says Saki, finishing her yogurt cup and tossing it to the trashcan behind her without looking. "You think she'll be ready for…"

Yvonne stays silent and folds her arms across her chest. "Let's see how she'll deal with the dragon." she whispers.

"I end this with one card face-down," says Yuzu, her hand completely empty. "Now then, how are you going to get past my monsters now?"

Yuri looks at the two monsters Yuzu controls with interest. Usually he wouldn't care so much about his opponent aside from how much pain he is going to inflict on them. Now, he feels...different and that's okay.

"You know, Yuzu," says Yuri. "I'm really having...what was that word...fun. It's nice to see a challenge like this. It's very...stimulating!"

"I'm glad you see it that way," says Yuzu with a bright smile on her face. She can truly see bits of Yuya in Yuri's stance, the way he faces this challenge...she knows Yuya will come back and so she will improve her dueling style for when he returns. "So, are you ready to give it your all?"

"I am!" says Yuri, drawing his card. He adds it to his hand as he continues. "And on the Standby Phase after Chimerafflesia is sent to the graveyard I can take either a 'Polymerization' or 'Fusion' card from my deck to my hand. And what do you know? I always carry a spare Polymerization card just in case!"

A card pops out of his deck which he takes, giving him four cards.

"And Chimerafflesia won't be decomposing for very long! I activate my face-down card Predaplant Reborn!"

Yuri's face-down flips, revealing a sprout growing from part of a dead tree in a dark wasteland.

"This card lets me Special Summon a 'Predaplant' monster from my graveyard, and I choose Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

The strange foul-smelling Fusion rises onto the field once more as (2500 ATK) a fourth Plant Counter hovers around Yuri's Seed Cannon.

"And then I activate its effects to Banish Bloom Diva! You said your monster can't be destroyed, but nothing about it being _targeted_!"

Chimerafflesia latches a flytrap onto Bloom Diva's ankle, the Fairy cringing as she is about to follow her fellow monsters into being dinner.

"Not so fast!" says Yuzu. "I activate my Trap Card, Safe Zone!"

Yuzu's card flips. It is a Continuous Trap Card depicting a futuristic spaceship covered in crystal barriers and long limbs. It then produces a barrier around Bloom Diva, who sighs.

"I target this card to Bloom Prima and not only is she unable to be destroyed, but she can't be targeted by card effects either!"

"And Yuri won't be able to inflict damage onto Yuzu's lifepoints no matter what he does!" Ruri follows along. "And if he has any Special Summoned monsters…"

"Then Yuzu can inflict damage onto his lifepoints and destroy those monsters too!" Rin finishes. "That's genius!"

"Not bad," says Yuri, clapping his hands. "But let's see how long that lasts. I play the Spell Card Predaplast!"

Yuri slaps a Spell Card on the field, depicting a variety of ravenous Predaplant monsters.

"I can reveal as many 'Predap' cards in my hand and place a Predator Counter on your monsters for every single card I reveal. I only reveal one card to place a Predator Counter on Opera the Melodious Diva, dropping her level all the way to 1 for as long as she's on the field.!"

Yuri reveals one monster before a Predator Counter, some strange leafy alligator head, latches onto Opera. (LV: 4 -) 1)

"Then, I'll summon that very same monster I showed you. I summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field is a bright green lizard with red toes and a frilled collar around his neck. Red orbs stick out like the neck is a pincushion. (600 ATK)

"That monster's not that tough," says Yuzu.

"You haven't seen its effect," Yuri replies. "You see, just like your Melodious Songstress, I can Fusion Summon a DARK Fusion monster from the Extra Deck using monsters on the field or in my hand. So now, I…"

Yuri pauses, feeling like someone has just pressed "Pause". He feels sweat falling down his forehead as a voice whispers in his mind.

 _ **Do it…**_

Yuri's eyes widen. _D...do what?_

 _ **Do it...**_ A voice rumbles deep within Yuri's mind. _**Summon me onto the field. Let me devour her...let me**_ **deflower** _ **that witch for killing our precious brother!**_

 _Who are you?_ Yuri thinks. _Are you...no, you can't be!_

 _ **But I am! Summon me, Yuri...summon me so that we can be reunited. I sense their presence. They are coming; we must be ready for them.**_

 _Who are you talking about? What are you talking about?!_

 _ **...**_

 _Is...is anyone…_

Before Yuri can finish, someone has just pressed "Play" and he places a hand on his head, feeling a migraine coming forth. He leans forward as he whispers, "No, please don't make me...I don't...I don't…"

"What's going on?!" Yuzu asks in concern. "Yuri...Yuri?!"

Yuri's eyes snap open as he lowers his hands. He takes a few deep breaths before he looks up…

And reveal his madly glowing magenta eyes.

"I fuse my Predaplant Chlamydosundew and your Opera the Melodious Diva to unleash a botanical nightmare that will drag you into a garden of everlasting FEAR!" Yuri bellows, exposing a wide grin at Yuzu.

The frilled-lizard lets out a low hiss all while Opera gulps.

"Wait, how are you going to fuse with _my_ monster?" asks Yuzu.

Yuri sneers. "When I use the effect of Predaplant for a Fusion Summon, I can use any monster you control that has a 'Predator Counter'! And, not only that, monsters with those counters are considered DARK monsters, perfect for what I am about to unleash!"

 _This is it..._ Yvonne thinks. _Moment of truth..._

Opera and Chlamydosundew are lifted up into the air as Yuri lifts his head to the sky, preparing a chant that knows by heart.

 _"Beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance! Combine with a soul filled with dark intent!"_ Yuri chants. " _Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

Then, the monster descends.

Yuzu watches this malicious dragon with purple horns, vine-like body covered in thorns and various red and green orbs descend onto the field. Rin and Ruri cling onto each other, memories of their duels with Yuri when he summoned this monster still fresh in their minds. The dragon unleashes a mighty roar enough to cause Bloom Diva to shiver in fear. (2800 ATK)

"Yuzu, watch out!" Ruri exclaims. "That's his most powerful monster!"

Yuzu looks up, seeing the dark dragon stare down at her with an intent to kill. Aside from Sora's display against Shun, the only time she has ever been this frightened was back when Yuto unleashed his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on Shingo (even though the guy totally deserved it for trying to put her, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu in danger; oh how she misses the days when the worst thing she had to go through were proud LID students who looked down on You Show Duel School!)

"This...this is.." Yuzu stammers.

Yuri grins before lifting his head to the sky to laugh.

"This is your _funeral_ , Yuzu Hiiragi," he hisses. "This is the end!"

And while everyone looks on in concern, Yvonne wordlessly pulls out her phone from out of thin air and starts texting a message.

" _The boy starving for venom has bared his fangs. All hell is about to break loose."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Father, how do I look?"

Yuya stands in front of a large mirror with a black iron frame and decorated with dragons in flight. He is dressed like how he imagines Father would be dressed: as a performer, with a brilliant black top hat, a dark red ringmaster coat with black lapels and and black breeches, a silver scarf tied around his neck and a whip coiled to a belt. His red and green glassy eyes stare at his reflection as Zarc places black lipstick over his lips and eyes in messy streaks.

"You look wonderful as always, my shining star," Zarc coos. "I can't wait to see your performance for today."

Yuya giggles as he places his hands on the mirror's surface. His hands are covered in white gloves, with a single black star on the back of each hand. He looks closer at his other self's reflection; the gold buttons like dubloons, the stylish tattered look of the tails of the coat, the dark gold ribbon and matching colored rose that decorate his top hat...he looks like a magician of a dark circus, enticing innocent viewers to enter a twisted show of madness and insanity.

His pendulum shines over his heart, causing him to dip his head down so he can stare at how bright it is. Whenever it shines, Yuya cannot help but look at the light and how it makes him feel so light-headed and never _ever_ wanting to leave Father because Father loves him so and even now he can hear Father whisper words of control and a slight tugging on his hands and head as if he is nothing but a mindless puppet.

But Yuya is not a puppet; he's one of Father's beloved sons and master of Pendulum Summoning. He is the brilliant flame that burns in the dark nights of winter, a star that leads people home when all is lost. He is a showstopper, a display of fireworks that blooms within the night and he will make people happy and he will make his papa so so so _so_ proud of him because that's all that matters and only he and his bonds with his brothers and Father are the most important things in his life and he can hear Father whisper in his ear how proud he is, how _happy_ it is to be reunited with his family and...

"Yuya…"

Yuya blinks before he sees Father staring down at him. He then looks at himself in the mirror, at the white makeup, the black streaks like ink trickling down his cheeks, the criss-crossing lines over his lips as if they have been sewn shut and the zigzagging lines Father added around his neck to make it look as if someone has sliced his throat and stitched him back together again. Completing the look are the silver strings tied to his wrists along with the large crossbar attached to his back.

"You look _perfect_ ," Zarc whispers, a wide smile on his face.

Yuya tilts his head and pats his back before turning around and sees the cross strapped to his back. He giggles; of course he's no puppet. He's _dressed_ as a puppet. How silly it would be to think he really was a puppet on a string!

"Was I staring off into space again?" Yuya asks with slight embarrassment, noticing how he didn't see these new additions to his costume minutes ago (was it really minutes ago? Feels like hours to him).

Zarc chuckles and embraces Yuya, placing kisses on Yuya's holly leaves and berry colored locks. "I'm sorry, I had to give you a little _attitude adjustment_ before we made our way to Yuri. I think it would help if you were back to your 'normal' self to help him return to us."

"Will Yuto and Yugo also get these adjustments?" Yuya wants his brothers to also get this same type of happiness Father gives him. All of them deserve to be happy.

At this, Zarc just turns around to see both Yuto and Yugo standing at attention, already dressed up in costumes of black and white, like opposing chess pieces, heads lifted, eyes covered with strips of black and white silk, hands crossed over their hearts, mouths open in silent devotion to their all-loving Father.

These are the beloved black and white knights of the Supreme King Dragon, preparing on their crusade through darkness and mirrors.

"Of course, of course!" Zarc answers, placing a kiss on Yuya's cheek. "Don't mind the blindfolds; I didn't want them to looking at you while I had you dressed up! I wanted it to be quite the _surprise_ after they woke up. Now, be honest with me, my shooting star...How do they look?"

Yuya turns around and tilts his head at how...strange his brothers look - Yuto dressed in black and purple and horns topping his head, Yugo in black and white and a large twisted smile on his face, their eyes seeing nothing but darkness. But then his confusion is replaced with awe and excitement.

"They look _amazing_!" Yuya squeals. "We make such a fine trio! And when Yuri returns, we'll dress him whenever we want to host shows for you, Father! He'll look _splendid_ covered in branches and blooming flowers over his arms!"

"Indeed, he will. Indeed he wi-"

Zarc stops, a faint pulse is in the air. One that he has not felt in such a long time. He smiles.

"Yuya," he begins, placing his hands over Yuya's eyes. "Wake Yuto and Yugo for me. Father must get dressed."

"Yes Father," Yuya whispers with a nod of his head, his voice devoid of warmth and excitement and now filled with the desire to obey.

"Do what you can to make them smile and laugh. They love your magic shows...a little _practice_ wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Yes, Father."

"When you're finished, go to your bedrooms. You're all in need of proper 'grooming' before we head off."

"Yes, Father."

"And remember," Zarc places a kiss on Yuya's cheek. "Father loves you so very, _very_ much."

Yuya smiles as Zarc lowers his hands, the boy's red and green eyes so dark that it is a wonder if Yuya has ever seen the sun. "...Yes, Father."

Zarc pats Yuya's shoulder once before he makes his way to his own room, smiling at how he felt Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's presence. Yes, he _knows_ that feeling.

Just a little bit longer, and everyone will be back with him. For good this time.

Yuya giggles and twirls around before he races to Yuto and Yugo's side, fingers untying the blindfolds so he can see into the empty lavender and teal eyes of his brothers. He sighs as he hears their voices drone on about their love for Father before he places a finger over their mouths, silencing them. A soft hush fills the chamber as Yuya smiles and lowers his hands.

"Wake up, you two!" he says, shaking them gently. "Father wants you to be the audience for my show!"

Yuto groans, slowly waking from his trance. He takes one look at Yuya's costume and smiles. He can see a lot of Father in Yuya - Yuya was the one who wanted to be an entertainer out of all of them.

"You're hosting a show?" he asks.

"Of course he is!" Yugo exclaims, still with that wide grin on his face. He laughs, covering it with a gloved hand as he adds, "Yuya always gives out the best shows!"

Yuya nods; no matter how many people he would like to make happy with his performances, the best praise and applause comes from his brothers. Because they will always be there for him, even when everyone else leaves him in the end.

Yuya raises his hands into the air in a fashion copied from his Father. Smoke and fireworks fill the air as Yuto and Yugo sit down, eager to see what Yuya will show them today.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya announces, even though he knows it's only his brothers seeing him. "I give you the most beautiful shadowy show that has ever been seen. Through darkness and mirrors, I give you wonders that no man will ever be able to produce or conceive. I give you a circus of intrigue and delight, of shadows and of the occult! Welcome one and all to the Pendulum Circus!"

Yuto and Yugo play along and applaud as the shadows swirl around Yuya, transforming into a large dragon that seems to protect the boy as if he is their child. Yuya bows, removing his hat and dipping low with a grand sweeping motion.

"Now then," he says with a smile across black lips and sharp fangs. "Let the show...begin!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So that's what you've been up to?"

Yusho nods his head. He, Mieru and Serenity are taking a walk across the garden, looking at the neatly pruned trees, the watered flowers and the topiaries that resemble deer with mighty antlers or squirrels and rabbits with bushy tails and ears. Mieru looks at her crystal apple in worry, while Serenity has a phone in her ear.

"They're coming soon?" she whispers. "Oh no...and he...okay, I'll spread the word right now. Thanks Yvonne."

She hangs up and begins typing a text message to as many contacts as she can. She can sense it...a strange discharge of energy that causes shivers to fall down her spine.

Something is coming. Something powerful.

But neither Yusho nor Mieru notice. Or they are probably ignoring that feeling to focus on Yuya and how much has changed and what is in store and who knows what else.

As she sends the message, Serenity clicks her teeth. Yuya this, Yuya that...always having their mind on Yuya and no one else. There are absolutely _more important things to worry about_ than just one boy!

But she says nothing; she already explained that Yuya is gone, and father and daydreaming romantic are swimming up the Nile River while its crocodile season over it.

"Serenity?" asks Mieru, seeing the girl staring at her phone. "Are you okay?"

Serenity looks up, her amber eyes narrowed. "I'm fine, Mieru." Her voice is low and she sounds rather irritated.

"Stop lying, Ren," says a familiar voice behind her. "You _know_ what's coming."

Serenity, Mieru and Yusho turn around, seeing a boy in a blue tunic, hat and a black cape behind them, head bowed low. Ravens circle his feet as he feeds them bread from a roast turkey sandwich.

"You!" Mieru gasps. "Ash, right? What are you doing here?"

Ash lifts his head, brown eyes covered in that blue light that signals his Aura powers. He opens his mouth and lets out a large "CAW!" while his murder of ravens fly above his head, croaking strange words in the air.

"The storm is about to blow," Ash whispers, voice soft and distant. "The Supreme King Dragon is about to arrive."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is bad…" Puppet Yuri notes. His brothers hug him, also looking in fear.

"Yes…" Yuri hisses, licking his lips as he stares at his hands. He curls them into tight fists before chuckling "This is so much better! Now then, Yuzu...if you are calling yourself that now, it's time to show you how much _fun_ I'm gonna have tearing you apart!

"I activate the effect of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! On the turn he is Fusion Summoned, I can take the attack of one monster you control and add it to his own! I choose Bloom Diva!"

Starving Venom grins and lets out a low roar as it waits to devour the little fairy and have it be dissolved in its belly. (2800 -) 3800 ATK)

"And I'm not done!" Yuri roars. "I play Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Chimerafflesia and Predaplant Flytrap in my hand together!"

Predaplant Chimerafflesia roars as it and another Predaplant monster, which is a simple flytrap, swirl and fuse into Yuri's Polymerization card.

" _Two monsters with an insect-alluring fragrance! Gather your strength and unleash a powerful aura that will swallow my enemies whole! Fusion Summon! Predaplant Dragostapelia!"_

Rising from the earth is another dragon, bright green with thorns covering its entire body. On the tips of its wings are white flower buds and it gives out a nasty grin that matches the one on Yuri's face. Just like with Chimerafflesia, it also smells like rotting flesh. (2700 ATK)

 _Oh no..._ Yuzu thinks.

"I activate the effect of Predaplant Dragostapeila! Once per turn, I can place a Predator Counter on a monster; not only is its level decreased to 1, but all of its effects are negated!"

A Predator Counter clings itself onto Bloom Diva, causing the Fairy to gasp in pain.

"But if its effects are negated, that means Yuzu will take damage!" Ruri gasps.

"And I'm not done with inflicting you with so much, _pain_ Yuzu!" Yuri cackles. "I offer my Seed Cannon and inflict 500 points of damage for every Plant Counter on it! There are five in total, so I am about to bombard you with 2500 points of damage!"

Seed Cannon glows before it fires five large orange pellets at Yuzu. The pink-haired girl lifts her Duel Disk arm up to shield herself as each Plant Counter hits their mark, taking off 500 lifepoints each.

 **(Yuzu: 3600) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 3200)**

"How do you like that?!" Yuri screams. "And I'm just getting started! Go Dragostapelia! Attack Bloom Diva!"

Dragostapelia growls before he opens his mouth, unleashing a large chartreuse orb of energy. He rears his head back and fires it at Bloom Diva, the Melodious Diva cringing in pain, but otherwise left standing.

 **(Yuzu: 1900) - - - - - - - (Yuri: 3200)**

"Zuzu is doomed," Yvonne notes. And it's not in a tone that's so obvious, but rather one of worry.

Yuri chuckles. "Now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, let's put an end to this witch immediately! Attack with - "

Just as Yuri is about to finish that sentence, he freezes once again.

"Yvonne," Saki whispers. "What did you do to him?"

"I only gave him commands to not be a complete sadist," Yvonne answers. "I thought that we would be safe today of all days and that I could put the triggers to restrain his bloodlust later."

"And you didn't tell Sora to use the -"

"I don't put my full trust into Sora yet to allow him to use it. Plus if that trigger is put into the wrong hands…not to mention that _he_ is gonna have his way with Yuri no matter what I do…"

Yuri's arm trembles as he drops to his knees. He doesn't see Yuzu looking in concern. Instead, he sees a different girl with her face but older, with long red pigtails with black streaks and she is angry.

Absolutely _angry_.

He feels something pound in his head, the desire to...to...to destroy? To harm? To kill?

No...the word keeps repeating in his head like a heart that hidden underneath the ground, louder, louder, LOUDER, wanting him, _commanding_ him to say it.

"R...reunite…" Yuri whispers. "Reunite…"

" _Merde_ …" Yvonne curses. "It's too late now."

Visions flood Yuri's vision - visions of his past, when he was just a young boy isolated by everyone back at Academia, insulted, looked down upon, isolated...tears fall down his eyes as he tries to scream for help, except all he can say is, "Reunite...reunite...have to reunite…"

"What's going on Yvonne?" Sora asks with worry. Yvonne pats his shoulder and shakes her head.

All Yuri can hear is his heart pounding and his voice stating that word over and over again. Tears flow down his face as he _begs_ for someone to make it go away. Someone just MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY!

" _It's okay,"_ says a voice in Yuri's mind. " _If you don't want to see them, you don't have to."_

At this, Yuri feels like his body is frozen in place once more. That voice is both familiar and haunting.

" _I'll take away the pain. I can handle it. Anything for you. Let yourself dream a dream of you returning to us, your brothers and with Father. Remember the loving kindness of Father and how you would become strong to protect us all. Reunite with us, Yuri. Reunite as_ one _."_

Beads of sweat form on Yuri's face as he sees someone covering their hands over his eyes.

"W...who are you?" Yuri whispers, struggling to move but it feels like he is sinking into quicksand instead. "Who are you?!"

" _Shh…"_ the voice now purring in his ear, so close that the person that voice belonged to could kiss Yuri right there and then. " _Focus on the memories, our precious lily. Focus…"_

Yuri feels his heart beat as images flash in his mind. No...no these...these can't be...

" _Put your full attention on them,"_ the voice coos. " _Everything about them: the colors, the sounds, the lights...they are waiting for you,_ we _are waiting for you to return...to reunite…"_

"No…" Yuri whimpers as more images flash by. Of him with other boys who have his face, he and those other boys laughing, playing in a large garden, sleeping amongst pillows and blankets, exploring a dark woods, being showered with so much love that it _hurts_. And watching over these boys is a man with beautiful gold eyes and a smile on his face who whispers soft and soothing promises in his ear, particularly those of how much this man loves Yuri…

These aren't real...these are too good to be real!

"Stop!" Yuri cries. "G...get out of mind! Get OUT OF MY MIND!"

Hot tears trickle down his face as he tries to force the memories out, like trying to hold back the tide with a beach umbrella. But they keep coming like a heavy rain, large droplets pouring in his head and soaking him with these foreign memories that hurt so much and he wants them gone and _why isn't someone saving him please someone anyone…_

"What's going on?" asks Yuzu, seeing a large inky mass of darkness swallowing Yuri. The holograms blink out as she turns to the puppeteer looking in confusion. "Yvonne, is this one of your tricks?!"

But what Yvonne answers makes Yuzu's heart nearly leap out of her chest.

"No."

Yuri keeps screaming for help as the black mass shrinks, compacts itself into arms, a head and black dragon wings that seem to swallow up the light. A pair of lavender eyes are the only other color seen before the being tears the shadows apart and reveals a very familiar face.

The person standing behind Yuri is none other than Yuto.

"Yuto!" Ruri and Yuzu exclaim, both in relief, horror and confusion.

There is no mistaking it; neither girl can make the mistake that it isn't Yuto. And if they don't believe it, all they have to do is look at the Puppet version who hides behind Yvonne, scared at his older self's attire, to make the comparison that yes, this _is_ the real Yuto.

But this can't be true. Yuto...Yuto looks so different! He's not human, he's not real, he's absolutely abnormal!

Yuto, to put it simply because there is no other way to put it, looks like a _demon_.

Not only are there the pitch-black wings that seem to absorb light, there are also the horns on his head, the scales around his eyes, the dark armor that seem to invoke the streamlined body of a fearsome dragon ready to burn everyone who looks at him funny, but there also the fangs that he licks in delight and the claws that stroke Yuri's face carefully, lovingly, gently, making sure to not leave marks on such soft, pure skin...

"Yuto, what's happened to you?!" Ruri screams. The first time she has seen Yuto in weeks, maybe months, and he's...he's…

"He's a monster!" Yuzu exclaims. "Who did this to him?!"

But Yuto pays no attention to the girls calling his name or the remarks made on his appearance. His empty lavender eyes are focused on Yuri, his brother, his beloved brother that must remember and be reunited with him and Yugo and Yuya and Father…

Yuri shivers, his body feeling like he has been dipped into an icy lake on the night of the Winter Solstice. What he saw...what he has just seen...those couldn't be real. He...he doesn't have a family, he doesn't have anyone who cares for him, no one wants him, no one loves him!

So why...why does he want those memories? Why does he want to believe that they are real? Or, at the very least, that they _could_ be real?

"T...that's Yuto?" Rin whispers, seeing the details like the swept back lavender hair and storm grey eyes. He looks much more serious than her Yugo, that's for sure, but aside from that he's not the brave knight in shining armor that Ruri has mentioned time and time again. "He...he…"

"What are you doing, Yuto?!" Ruri screams, tears in her eyes. "What are you _doing to him_?"

"He is helping brother to reunite with us," a voice answers, one that Rin knows so well.

Yuto takes a glance at the person who has joined him, with blue hair and yellow crescent bangs like a tired moon covered by a black cavalier hat tied with a white ribbon and two swan feathers one black and one white. Familiar teal eyes like sea glass are covered by a white eye mask with three large black diamonds, and a large feather is in his hand, held like it is a sleeping child. He wears a white and black harlequin outfit with black and white diamonds like a slanted chessboard around his torso, a white lacy collar around his neck, one leg white, one leg black. A tiny smile appears on his face, one of acknowledgement but nothing else.

"It is time," Yuto states. "Do it."

"Do what?" asks Yuzu. "Do _what_?! Yvonne, what's going on?!"

"I...I..." Yvonne is speechless. They have to arrive _now_ of all times?

"This isn't part of…" Saki trails off as Yugo approaches Yuri, a soft smile on his face. "Yvonne, this...this is…"

"It will be okay, Yuri," Yugo coos, that smile being a stark contrast to his empty eyes. "Father will help you."

"N...no," Yuri whimpers, shaking his head in denial. "I...I don't have a father. All these memories...they aren't real!"

"They are…" Yugo insists. "They _are_ real, Yuri. You just have to remember how it feels to be with Father…"

"Thank you for what you've done," Yuto purrs, hands on Yuri's shoulders. A pulse of...of something washes through Yuri and it makes him want to throw up. "If it were not for you, our white rabbit, we would not have found ourselves in Father's loving arms once more. We would not have remembered his love for us, his _control_ over us."

"His love is control, his control is love," Yugo automatically recites, caressing Yuri's cheek with his spare hand before embracing his brother like the boy is a porcelain doll. "You will soon understand."

Then, very tenderly, Yugo places a kiss over Yuri's lips. Yuri gasps for breath at how forward this all is, while Yuto smiles at what is to come. Yuri grabs onto Yugo, feeling something burning in his chest even though a part of him recognizes how he has never felt attraction to someone...let alone someone with his face.

All he feels are waves of comfort and magic and love that makes him feel light-headed and dizzy and it feels so good...like someone has let his mind sink into a heavy fog and he wants to be lost within it forever.

Yugo leans back as Yuri pants for breath, magenta eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, mouth turned into a dazed grin as he laughs at how he feels so...so...happy. Yeah, that's the proper word for this.

Yuto chuckles at that look; he and Yugo have had plenty of time to "practice" this maneuver with one another - and with Yuya because their brother always loved being shown signs of affection and he's such a good kisser - to get it just right.

"You want more?" Yugo tempts, seeing Yuri subtly nod his head. He grins and whispers into Yuri's ear, "As you wish…"

And then, Yugo plunges the feather straight into Yuri's heart.

The look on Yuri's face shifts into one of pure agony. He screams as if Yugo has just stabbed him with a blade made of magma, burning him from the inside out, threatening to incinerate him. Yugo tightens his grip on the feather, feeling it become absorbed by Yuri all while Yuto kisses and whispers soothing thoughts into his ear and covering his eyes so more loving memories can flow out.

But it's not helping; if anything, it's making everything _worse_.

"Yuri!" Sora shouts, pulling out the daggers strapped to his belt. "Hold on, I'll - "

"SORA, NO!" Yvonne shouts, hurling her strings so they wrap around the cyan boy's arms just as Sora is about to leap into action. The look on her face is the opposite of her condescending cocky self. "Sora, don't do this! This is _not_ a fight you can win! Get away from them right now!"

Sora tries to slice the threads with his daggers, but the strings are tough as steel. "But...but you said…"

"Sora, listen to me. If you thought what I did was painful, Yuto and Yugo are essentially me times a hundred. _Stay away from them._ "

"I have to help Yuri, Yvonne! I have to!" Sora shouts, tears swelling in his eyes as he turns to Yuri, futilely stretching his arms out to escape Yvonne's hold on him. "I have to help him, I have to help him, I have to help him...have to help him...have to help him...have to help...have to help...help him...help him… help...help...help...I have to…I have to...have to...have to...have to...to...to...to..."

At the sound of that last word repeating itself and Sora's body spasming every time he says that word, Yvonne's puppets huddle in fear all while Yuzu looks in horror. That sinking feeling she's had ever since Sora mentioned Yvonne giving him a "purpose" has just returned. Even Yvonne shoots a glance of concern as she turns to her mother.

"Yvonne," Saki whispers, staring at Sora endlessly repeating that word. "Please…Don't make him suffer like this."

Yvonne grits her teeth as a tear falls down her eye. When she sees Sora talking like a malfunctioning robot, she sees a younger her, screaming those very same words on that day her brother…

Without any time to wipe the tears falling down, Yvonne shouts,

" _Sora, hide your fires; let not light see my dark and deep desires!"_

And at this, Sora stops talking as if someone stole his voice. Yvonne retracts the strings and watches as the cyan haired boy drops to his side like, fitting the obvious simile that this presents, someone has cut his strings.

"SORA!" Yuzu screams, racing towards her fallen friend. She rolls him over and starts shaking him. "Sora, wake up! Please!"

But no matter how hard Yuzu shakes him or slaps him across the face, Sora doesn't react.

"He's not going to listen to you," Yvonne answers, taking a glance at how Yuri is on the verge of a mental breakdown, laughing and crying and screaming for something as Yuto and Yugo console him with pats on the shoulder and kisses all over his face. "Sora won't listen to anyone except me while he's in this state unless I command him too."

"What do you mean by 'in this state'?" asks Rin. Then, it dawns on her. "You...you _brainwashed him_?"

"It took you that long to realize that?" Yvonne asks with a roll of her eyes. Out of the three bracelet girls, she hates Rin the most right now.

"No, that can't be…" Yuzu shakes her head. "You're...you're lying!"

"...Am I?" Yvonne asks, her voice soft as if she doesn't want to admit the truth. When Yuzu stares at her with watery cerulean eyes, Yvonne sighs. "Remove his mask if you think I'm fibbing."

Yuzu turns back to Sora and places a hand over the mask. With one swift movement like she is hitting someone with her _harisen_ , she pulls it off. But what she sees causes her to drop the mask with shock and place a hand to her mouth.

Sora's face is...peaceful, but not in the way one is when they are asleep. His wide peridot eyes are so dark, not even focused on how Yuzu is looking on the verge of vomiting, instead looking more at the clear blue sky than at Yuzu's blue eyes. His mouth is a thin line, neither happy nor sad. If it could be described in one word, Sora looks...blank.

But it's his face in general that makes Yuzu want to scream. It looks human, but when she touches his cheek, she feels wood instead.

"A...a puppet...S...Sora's a...he's a puppet…" Yuzu gasps out. "How...no, this...how did...why did….this can't be!"

She grabs Yvonne's shoulders and starts shaking the puppeteer. "W...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM, YVONNE?! WHY IS HE LIKE THIS?!"

Yvonne pushes Yuzu away with a scowl on her face. "I gave him a new life, or at least a _preview_ of a new life away from Academia, from your dimension and from everything that he had done in Heartland," she answers, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand. She grits her teeth as she sees Sora just mindlessly asleep. "It's better this way!"

As she says this, she approaches Sora and lifts him up before waving a hand in front of his face. Sora makes no reaction, not to Yvonne hugging him, trying to get his attention with her hand, not of Yuzu, Ruri or Rin looking in horror, not of Yugo and Yuto with Yuri….they don't matter to him right now. Not unless Yvonne says it to be so.

"You made him your literal puppet?!" Ruri shouts. Sure, Sora is from the same dimension that ruined her life, but this is absolutely cruel. She'd never wish this on the Academia students who destroyed her city. Carding them seems much more _humane_ than Yvonne's actions!

Yvonne ignores her as she makes a single gesture to her puppets with her hand. The puppets nod and proceed to stand by Saki, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, weapons ready to protect these ladies with their lives. Yvonne sighs, shakes her head and pats Sora's shoulder.

"Sora," she states. "Thank you for giving Yuri this little bit of happiness before everything goes to hell in a handbasket. I'm very proud of you. But...but you need to let him go. Yuri belongs to his brothers and his...father now. However…" she places a kiss on top of Sora's head. "You're welcome here in Carroll City, and you can stay here forever, no longer having to have such a heavy burden on your shoulders. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"..." Sora stays still, all while Yuzu waits for Sora to say something.

"Think about it," Yvonne continues, turning around to see the progress being made. Yugo has that feather halfway into Yuri's heart now and Yuri's cries are now moans and gasps for more - this isn't a good sign. "Being a puppet isn't a bad thing; having someone give you the freedom and happiness to be like this isn't _wrong_. I know you...I know the _real_ you. You don't want to be selfish, manipulative, violent, sadistic or evil. You want to have friends, you want to have bread and sweets all the time, you want a family of your very own. Isn't that right?"

"...Yes…" Sora answers with a nod of his head. His voice sounds like he is fast asleep, far far away from this madness.

"I hope to give it to you someday, when we don't have all of these troubles to deal with," Yvonne continues. "But for the time being, we need to wrap this up. So Sora, your main priority right now is to prepare yourself to fight against Academia when they arrive. Academia will want to take you back and turn you to the person you were before we met. They want you to be cold, heartless, absolutely _devoid_ of this warm and loving feeling and comfort I am giving you right now. And we both know that you don't want that.

"Now when I count to one, you will awaken from this trance. Ready?"

"Yes…" Sora answers once more.

Yvonne gives one cold glance at Yuzu before nodding her head. "Okay then. Three...two...one."

Sora's eyes gradually brighten as if someone has lit a candle behind them. He groans and sits up, rubbing his head as if he just went through a heavy dose of brain freeze. Yuzu places a hand to her heart as Sora blinks.

"Yvonne…" he murmurs. "I feel so...so…"

"So what?" Yvonne asks, briefly turning around to assess the situation before she takes Sora's mask and places it over his eyes once more. This is something he shouldn't be seeing so soon. "Be honest. How do you feel?"

"I feel...safe here," Sora says, sighing as he cuddles into Yvonne like she is a large teddy bear. "You're really nice, and warm, and sweet and caring…I feel okay when I'm here with you. I'm okay when I'm _controlled_ by you. I wish I could stay like this forever..."

Underneath her makeup, Yvonne blushes before a tender smile forms on her purple lips. Her heart practically _melts_ at Sora's sincerity. It pains her that he is a present for Dawn; in truth, she wants Sora for herself.

But, knowing how big-hearted Dawn is, she will understand Yvonne's desire to have Sora for her own. Dawn will accept Yvonne's desire for a big brother and happily give Sora to her no questions asked.

Yvonne tightens her hug and nuzzles her cheek into Sora. "I do, too," she whispers.

Saki sighs in relief, Rin and Ruri are conflicted between "how sweet" and "how twisted" this entire scenario has played out. The puppets would be cheering, but they keep an eye on Yuri, with that feather nearly swallowed into his chest.

And while Yvonne looks sweet and motherly and absolutely loving, the expression on Yuzu's face is the exact opposite.

Yuzu can feel it within her very bones...this rising tide of anger and hate that she has whenever she sees Yvonne Maxa, that condescending girl with _everything_ that she wants right now...why does Yvonne get to have a puppet of Yuya who shows her love and compassion? Why does she have to be the one who boasted on how she 'freed' Sora and Yuri from Academia?

Why does _she_ have to be the one who knew all about what happened to Yusho Sakaki?

Why does she have to have this amazing school and be all happy today with this festival while Yuzu has to worry like hell about her best friend being dead or who knows what?!

Why does this puppeteer have to be so cool and amazing and be such a skilled duelist of Fusion Summoning that makes Masumi look like a complete amateur? Why does Yuzu have to deal with Yvonne's insults, her snide comments, that tongue that is just as barbed as those daggers, those words that penetrate deep into her heart?

And why doesn't she just _kill_ Yvonne where she stood right there and now?!

"Yuzu?" asks Yvonne, tilting her head to the side. "Yuzu...is something wrong?"

And at that question, Yuzu snaps.

"You...you…" she snarls and screams, "You BITCH!"

And this time, when she slaps Yvonne across the face, it is with her hand and it is hard enough to knock Yvonne's mask off. Yvonne lets out a yelp that is absolutely unlike her as Yuzu shoves Sora to the side and lifts Yvonne by her honey colored hair, causing the puppeteer to grit her teeth.

"Yvonne!" The puppets scream, but Saki says nothing. She has trained her daughter to be strong; she knows that Yvonne can handle this.

"You think this is all some sort of show?!" Yuzu screams, slapping Yvonne again and again and again to make Yvonne's cheeks turn bright red. "Huh? You think that you can just make people your _puppets_ and not care that they have feelings? You have been toying with me for far too long now! Tell me what happened to Yuya or else I'll…"

"Or else what?!" Yvonne spits out. She gets slapped again but clicks her teeth. "You'll kill me? Just take a knife into your hand and slice my neck open and watch my blood gush out in front of these people? Is _that_ what you're going to do? Well, then...prove it."

Yvonne pulls out one of her daggers from a sleeve and shoves it into Yuzu's hands. "If you really hate me, if you really think that venting out your frustrations will help you find what you need, then do it. Slice my neck open in front of everyone and relish in how you have just killed someone in cold blood."

Yvonne's anger then turns into a defiant smirk. "But know this, Yuzu Hiiragi...killing me right now will not give you what you truly desire. It's not going to help you get over the fact that Yuya Sakaki, Yuto and Yugo are now dead."

Ruri and Rin gasp, Yuzu is silent.

"They're stuck in their sweet little dream world with their Father and they're going to freaking raise cain on everyone you know and love!" Yvonne continues. "And I bet my own right arm that Yuya is already going after Yusho within the gardens, a smile on his face on how much _fun_ it's going to be to kill the man who raised him."

"Really now?" asks Yuto, lifting his head at Yvonne's words. "That's where Yusho is hiding?"

Yvonne nods her head, eyes still on Yuzu. "Shouldn't be that hard to find. Large gate with plenty of flowers, there's Ramos in a green shirt and beret who will point you in the right direction. Just promise him that you _won't_ raze it with your horrible breath or anything...do you know how long it took to get those flowers? Specter would be throwing a hissy fit for an entire month if he finds out what you guys did."

At this, Yuto nods his head before he shifts his gaze to Yugo. "Contact Father. Take Yuri to a safe place. I'll get in contact with Yuya."

"Understood," Yugo answers, his voice clipped, robotic, devoid of any cheerfulness that Rin dreamed of hearing for so long. He sounds less like his joyful self eager to prepare for the Friendship Cup and more like the members of Security who would gleefully crush their hopes without a single thought.

Yugo doesn't pay attention to this as he runs a soft hand over Yuri's cheek. Yuri looks even worse than when May used her umbrella to poison him. He pants for breath, one of his eyes twitching at the overload of all of this foreign stimuli coursing through his body like he has been struck by ten bolts of lightning.

It's so wrong, it's so right...he can't tell but all he wants is someone to make it all go away and he is crying and begging and Yugo is kissing him all over and Yuto is whispering words that don't sound right and he doesn't feel good and _why isn't anyone helping him?! Doesn't anyone know he's hurting right now?!_

Yuzu looks at the knife in Yvonne's hand before she looks at Yuto, seeing the Xyz counterpart of Yuya lick his fangs. She...she has to do something. She needs to...to…

...

Yuzu feels something odd overcome her...a desire to separate these brothers, to ensure that they cannot get any closer. She feels a faint pulse course through her body as she slowly rises. The only thing on her mind is to stop Yuto...she has to stop him _now_.

"Y...Yuzu?" Ruri gasps. "W...what's going on?"

Yuzu unleashes a bestial roar as she charges towards Yuto, hand gripped on Yvonne's dagger, the tip aimed straight for his heart. Yuto turns just as Yuzu swings the knife down, the blade only making a cut on his cheek. Yet, for some odd reason, he doesn't bleed.

"Yuzu, w...what the _hell_?!" Ruri exclaims. "What are you doing?"

Yuto takes a glance at Yuzu, stares deep into her dark blue eyes, then frowns.

"It's just as I feared," he states, running a finger across the cut. "I thought you would be different, En-Flowers. I thought _you_ wouldn't be like those from Academia...but you're all the same in the end! Those who use Fusion are nothing more than animals _who need to know their place_."

Yuzu says nothing, and as Yvonne places her mask back on, she sees a bright pink glow around Yuzu's wrist.

 _Freak..._ Yvonne curses. _Time to go for Plan B._

"That light," Yugo hisses. "It's...it's the same one that _killed Yuya!"_

At the last two words, Yuzu blinks and shakes her head, feeling like a heavy fog has just lifted. Upon noticing Yvonne's dagger in her hand, she shrieks and drops it onto the grass.

"W...what just…" Yuzu stammers, lowering her hands. "What have I...I…what just..."

Yuto roars, unfurling his dark wings as he prepares to knock some sense onto the one who killed his brother. Thankfully, Puppet Yuto steps in and thrusts his spear, causing Yuto roll to the side.

"You won't go near her!" Puppet Yuto shouts, slightly trembling at seeing how monstrous the real Yuto looks right now.

Yuto snarls, ready to behead his puppet counterpart, but is stopped by Saki delivering a knee right to the chest before she slams him to the ground with an elbow to the back. Rin, Ruri and Yuzu look at the brunette woman who smirks.

"I lead a motorcycle gang in my youth and practiced Muay Thai on the side," she says. "It's been a while since I had a good old fashion fight."

Yuto groans as the Puppets prepare their weapons and Yvonne stands up while twirling a second barbed dagger in hand. The Xyz duelist snarls, lavender eyes threatening to blind everyone.

"Split up!" he says he tells Yugo. "We have missions to complete!"

Yugo nods his head as large vibrant feathers with a soft teal hue grow from his back. They enlarge before curling around him, cocooning them with a pale glow as he lifts Yuri into his arms. He smiles as he runs a finger down Yuri's bangs.

"Wait, Yugo!" Rin shouts, seeing Yugo turning to her and placing a finger to his lips. "YUGO!"

With as much energy as she can muster, Rin leaps into the space between the large feathers just as Yugo vanishes. There is a large flash of light and the three are gone. The only indicator of where they have landed comes from the sounds of The Obsolete Men playing a song before there is a loud CRASH! and the audience quickly screaming in terror.

"Let's hope Brendan wasn't trying to shred some faces with his epic _Final Fantasy II_ solo," Yvonne mutters.

Ruri gulps as she takes a step towards Yuto. This...this isn't her Yuto...the real Yuto is in there somewhere. She knows it. She _knows it_.

"Yuto," she whimpers. "Yuto…it's okay...I'm here."

But when she reaches out to touch him, Yuto grabs onto her wrist, clawed fingers curled around her bracelet as he looks ready to swallow her whole.

"You…" he hisses. Ruri tears up as it feels like Yuto is crushing her hand. "I will give you this one warning. Stay away from me and my brothers or _we shall devour you whole_."

Ruri is too shocked to speak as she is tossed to the ground before Yuto walks off, wings shrouding him in darkness before he is also gone without a trace. Yuzu, on the other hand, looks ready to smack Yuto across the head with her _harisen_.

"Where are the gardens?" she asks Yvonne. "Where are - "

"Run straight, take a right at the tree with the lanterns and then race until you see the large gate with the flowers on it," Yvonne quickly answers, slipping a dagger into a sleeve. She grits her teeth; she can sense it. Something wicked this way comes. "When you find Yusho, tell him that we're ready to fight!"

"What do you mean by…"

"GET GOING!" Yvonne screams at Yuzu Hiiragi. "NOW!"

Yuzu takes the hint and rushes off, leaving Yvonne, a slightly dazed Sora, an anticipating Saki, a "going to break down very soon" Ruri and four weapon wielding puppets to prepare themselves for what is to come. Ruri tries to orient herself...everything is happening too fast.

"Mom," says Yvonne, gripping her dagger. "Call your old gang to come here then get to safety. This is gonna get ugly."

"And let you get yourself into more trouble than you already are?" Saki chuckles. "Hand me my Duel Disk; I know you have it on you."

Yvonne takes a glance at her mother then nods her head. She looks at the palm of her right hand and closes her eyes. Seconds later with a small 'pop', a Duel Disk appears. She tosses it to her mother who straps it to her right arm.

"W...what's going on?" asks Ruri. "What did…"

Suddenly, a loud hum fills the air. Then, a shimmering white portal emerges as a grey-haired figure walks out of it, dressed in a white military coat with grey sleeves along with a navy blue and green robe and matching cape. Behind him, numerous soldiers in blue uniforms and silver helmets arrive, Duel Disks ready.

"A...Academia…" Ruri gasps.. "How are they here? They...they can't be here!"

Yvonne takes a quick glance at Edo and smirks. The real show is about to begin.

"Edo Phoenix," she states. "We knew you'd come."

* * *

" _I understood that reference!"_

 _The lyrics of the first song is "Fifteen Minutes" by Mike Krol, which was used in the Steven Universe episode "Last One Out of Beach City". The song Hilbert sings later ("Like a Star") is also from the same singer and appeared in the same episode._

" _We don't want to pull a Robert Daly…" Dawn is talking about the main character of the Black Mirror episode "USS Callister"._

" _Lulu...sweet thing." A reference to a Season 4 episode of "Samurai Jack", the episode in which a robotic hitman gains a friendship with a puppy and would usually call her this._

 _The Obsolete Men is a reference to the 1959 Twilight Zone episode "The Obsolete Man"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Max: Finally! It's my time to shine! Now I'll get to show everyone what I'm made of, and also teach that no-good Academia general that dueling for smiles is a great philosophy.**_

 _ **And boy do we need it now. We students of You Show Duel School have trained for this day, when Academia would decide that invading our world would be such a fun way to pass time. Well, we are gonna prove them wrong.**_

 _ **Next time: Follow me as I unleash my brand of dueling with a bunch of monsters that are sure to put a smile on one's face. After all, everyone wants to smile, right?**_

 _ **Edo Phoenix better get ready. If he wants to "Escape From the Dark Dimension", he'll have to go through me first!**_


	12. Escape From the Dark Dimension

_Note: This chapter signals the final part of Part 1. This slow build has lead to this moment and the next four chapters feature the following:_

 _\- deranged characters (those brainwashed and those not)_

 _\- blood  
\- dismemberment and slaughter  
\- electric torture  
\- child death  
\- inappropriate touching  
\- forced kissing  
\- Ray Bradbury references  
\- twisted smiles_

 _\- song lyrics_

 _\- copious Yusho bashing  
\- and Classic Yvonne snark_

 _So keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. The ride is about to get...twisty._

 _(Also as a side note, I felt like Wayne Grayson should have been Zarc's dub voice and I do not regret having Zarc acting similar to Dartz. No regrets at all)_

* * *

 _ **If you were to take one good look at me, you would only think that I'm just a little boy who is into cartoons, comic books, video games and the like.**_

 _ **In the daytime, that is true. I love watching animated films and cartoons from days of old, and films that are silent and in black and white can get my attention. Something anout the click of a camera and the spools of film like black ribbon just interest me, alongside the techniques needed to create such marvelous stories.**_

 _ **These sorts of things were made to entertain us, throughout our dull, miserable lives so that we can look up at night when we are older and have gone through so much despair that one could write a book about and think, "This brought a smile to my face once upon a time".**_

 _ **But clearly, fun is considered sinful to these Academia goons.**_

 _ **So it's up to me to turn a few frowns upside down and be like the hero of "Footloose" to make these soldiers with sticks up their butts learn that dueling for fun is the greatest thing in the entire world!**_

 _ **And if they don't like it? Well, I hope they like being my meal after I'm done with them…**_

 _ **(Laughs evilly)**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **11th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Escape From the Dark Dimension**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Edo Phoenix is a person who would never admit to his fellow Academia students that he is afraid._

 _And why should he? From a young age, he was scouted out by Professor Akaba for his natural charisma in leading troops into battle and received accolades for the Invasion of the Xyz Dimension. Sure, he was unable to capture Yusho Sakaki, but Yusho was unable to successfully turn him away from Academia so there's that._

 _But after seeing the footage Professor Akaba showed him, he begins to have second thoughts on whether or not he is "afraid"._

 _Why he was called out of the Xyz Dimension so soon for a single invader that entered Academia didn't disturb him, but it was only when Edo saw Guignol running her knife through someone's neck did he understand why she was dangerous._

 _When he first saw Grand Lorde Guignol pace about in the courtyard, he only assumed that she was an apprentice of Yusho, given the blue coat, the top hat and her histrionic attitude._

 _Then, when Edo watched the crazed puppeteer massacre students with a maniacal grin on her face and a knife in her hand, he quickly came to the conclusion that she could_ not _be connected to the pacifist dueltainer at all_.

" _As you can see, this person is absolutely dangerous," Professor Akaba explains as he and Edo observe Guignol duel Sora with little effort within the Grand Guignol Action Field. Grand Lorde Guignol was absolutely ruthless; every single Fusion monster Sora summoned, Guignol countered with her own monsters with ease, indifference or a combination of both. Every now and then, she would burst into her strange bouts of theatrics and sarcasm as if this ordeal was just a game to her._

 _And then there were the puppets. Three life-size puppets of boys whose faces looked so similar to that of Yuri who would join in on Guignol's killing spree one minute then cheer and sing for her like they were...well, kids. Edo honestly hopes that he never has to face those puppets in combat - he wouldn't know whether or not he would survive a fight with them!_

 _Edo watches the entire encounter between Guignol and Sora in silence, starting from Guignol pretending to stab herself in the stomach to Sora screaming apologies at an angel statue, to Guignol winning the duel and subsequently transforming Sora into a puppet. Whoever this girl is, she is_ not _like anything he has ever encountered. He has never seen anyone at Academia that skilled with a Shaddoll deck before!_

 _And that style of dueling...a part of him is curious as to how that is even possible, but another part of him drowns our said curiosity due to how it brings up bad memories of Yusho Sakaki._

 _And curiosity is frowned upon by Academia - the most important thing to focus on is being the best, of bringing the dimensions together, of spreading the might of Fusion summoning to those ignorant flocks of sheep. Anything that does not pertain to Academia's goals is to be disregarded immediately._

" _And worse," Professor Akaba continues, turning off the footage. "This 'Guignol' is not the only one capable of performing such chaos."_

 _Two more screens turn on. One of them depicts Willow gleefully murdering people with her umbrella and her encounter with Yuri and the other shows Brother Nero defeating Ryo Marufuji in a duel, carding the Cyber Dragon duelist without mercy and then laughing about it like a maniac._

" _Those monsters…" Edo hisses._

" _And Yusho Sakaki seems to know them," Professor Akaba adds._

 _It is this bit of info that catches Edo's attention._

 _The final footage Professor Akaba shows him is Guignol shooing Sora away into a portal in a wall before she adjusts her hat. While there are no voices recorded, Edo can easily see what Guignol is saying by reading her lips._

" _Yusho Sakaki…"_

" _Show me no more, Professor!" Edo barks when the familiar red coat and violet top hat of Yusho Sakaki appears on screen. After all this time, Edo finally sees that man again. "I know what I must do; go after that puppeteer and bring her to her justice. What dimension does she hail from?"_

 _Professor Akaba sighs and shakes his head. "That's the problem. She uses Fusion, but she does not seem to hail from our dimension...rather, she seems to come from another_ world _."_

 _Edo blinks. "What did you say?"_

 _Professoe Akaba turns on another screen, depicting three pieces of paper that, when combined, form a symbol of a star with different colored points in a background of blue and white hexagons. "This puppeteer along with her two associates left us some clues. From what we have gathered, it appears that they hail from some place beyond our very own. If you go and search for them and Yusho...you might never be able to come back here."_

" _It doesn't matter!" Edo snaps. "I will take on any responsibility for the glory of Academia! If you want me to bring justice to that girl and to Yusho, I will gladly give up my life for it."_

 _Professor Akaba says nothing, but the subtle nod of his head is all Edo needs to gain approval for the invasion of this strange new world._

 _And if it lets him get his hands on Yusho Sakaki, then this is a risk he is willing to take._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Attention, citizens of Carroll City!" Edo Phoenix announces. "Academia now declares war for the sins you have committed against us! Surrender now or prepare to fight against the power of Fusion!"

Ruri steps back, memories of Academia destroying Heartland and carding people that she grew up with flicker through her mind. Saki narrows her eyes; she has experience with fighting off gangs to protect territories and currently acts as a mediator for various duel gangs that hide within the shadows. The bar she works at is a neutral zone, but it doesn't look like Edo is in the mood for a hot meal of roasted lamb shank and a glass of milk to go with it.

As for her daughter? Well, to say that Yvonne Maxa is absolutely bored with the announcement is like saying that a cat has fur or the sky is blue or she likes stabbing people with her knives.

"And what if we decide not to bow down to your pathetic ideals on 'Fusion rules, all other methods drool'?" says the puppeteer, throwing her dagger into the air then catching it by the blade in-between two of her fingers. Her gaze is mild and interested, the tone in her voice is absolutely condescending. She keeps tossing and catching the dagger as she asks, "What if we decude to fight you? You gonna lock us up in a furnace until we all come up as piles of ash? You gonna make us start babbling different languages? You gonna turn us into pillars of salt? What are you gonna do to us, MC Bat Commander? What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do? What you gonna _doooo_?"

Upon hearing those questions, Edo whips his head towards the gold and purple harlequin and her puppets and snarls. "You!"

"Me?" Yvonne asks with faux shock, her empty hand placed over her heart as she catches her dagger by the handle.

"Yes, you!" Edo barks. "Professor Akaba requested that you and your helpers to be captured and put on trial for the massacre you inflicted on those innocent Osiris Red students and for brainwashing a prominent student in Sora Shiunin."

Yvonne yawns, covering her mouth with a purple hand. "First of all, none of the Slifer scum that I massacred are 'innocent' and second of all, I didn't plain old 'brainwash' Sora. Instead, I gave him a new purpose."

"Don't lie to me!" Edo snaps. The footage does not do it justice; Grand Lorde Guignol is even _more_ annoying, smug and aggravating up close. And her voice is absolutely _grating_!

Yvonne smirks. "I'm not lying! Look at this!"

She slips her dagger into a sleeve and then performs a backflip that ends in a handstand, using one hand to wave at Edo. "I'm standing on one hand! How can I be _lying_?"

Her puppets giggle and cheer at the harlequin walking on her hands as if she is performing for the circus, causing Edo's patience to run thinner with each passing second.

"Is she always like this?" Ruri asks Saki, noticing the women shaking her head at her daughter's antics.

"She got it from somewhere," Saki admits. "I used to be like that when I was her age, except I didn't fight with knives."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not. Pipes were much better to bash someone's head in."

Ruri gulps as the puppets applaud at Yvonne standing up and bowing to her audience. Sora also joins in, summoning a crystal ball that he juggles in one hand, keeping it balanced with sweeping motions of his arm.

"Sora," says Edo, seeing the cyan haired Academia student join in on the fun. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm having fun!" Sora answers, catching the crystal ball then closing his hand over it. When he opens his hand, the crystal is gone. "I mean, this is what today is about! An entire festival to celebrate dueling in a great city such as this! I could just stay here forever!"

Edo freezes, recalling Sora's encounter with Guignol; no matter what Sora did, Guignol countered either verbally or with her Duel Monsters. Not only that, there is also this sinking feeling inside him that this festival atmosphere isn't right.

"You know this person, Sora?" asks Yvonne.

"Of course I do!" Sora chirps. "This is Edo Phoenix, Commander-in-chief for the Obelisk Force members currently residing in Heartland! Edo requested that I'd join him after I graduated...but I don't think I want to anymore."

"Why not?" asks Yvonne. "It sounds like it could be such a cushy job, eating bread and sweets while seeing those poor poor Xyzians scavenge for day-old crusts and huddle over a fire to boil water in clay pots just for a weak soup. You'll find yourself sleeping in a luxury bed and having your own tent compared to them sleeping on the ground. And you get to hunt and play and _capture_ any survivors of the initial invasion who never wanted to be involved with Academia's schemes. Tell me, Sora...why leave that world behind and stay here?"

Ruri doesn't know whether to uppercut Yvonne in the face or not for those remarks. Sora just tilts his head before he gives his answer.

"Because you're here!" Sora answers, hugging Yvonne. "And you've made me the happiest I've ever been! You've given me a home, plenty of friends and all the happiness I could ever want! I love you!"

Yvonne beams and hugs Sora back. "And I love you too, Sora!"

"W...wha…" Edo gasps. "What is going on here? This...what did you…."

Yvonne chuckles as she spins Sora around and leans close into his ear. "Go on," she says, patting his shoulder. "Show everyone how you have been _repurposed_."

Sora nods his head as he places a hand over his mask. Then, with a dramatic flourish, he pulls it off. Edo and a few Obelisk Force soldiers gasp in horror upon seeing Sora's wooden akin, exaggerated smile and large glass eyes. This...this is beyond human…

"What the hell?!" Edo exclaims. "What kind of person are you?!"

At this point, Yvonne closes her eyes, clenches her hands into fists and exhales. When she opens her eyes, she has become the one and only Grand Lorde Guignol.

"What kind of person am I?" Guignol answers. "Allow me to introduce you…"

Guignol clears her throat before she throws her hands up into the air. "I am Grand Lorde Guignol, the most magnificent marionette maestra who traversed through darkness and mirrors! To my fans, I am the weaver of great puppetry shows and to my enemies I become their maker. I bring about wonder and awe to those who see me, and I bring honor to the Court of Strings wherever I go! Does this suffice as an introduction or should I show you a demonstration of what I can do?"

"I already saw," Edo replies, remembering how this "Grand Lorde" transformed Sora into a puppet just by placing her hand over his face. "Why...why would you do such a thing?!"

Guignol shrugs her shoulders as she stares at the palm of her right hand. More specifically, she stares at the tattoo of the crossbars and the four strings that shimmer beneath her glove. "He asked to be this way, so I complied with his wish."

"No he didn't!" Edo snaps. "You... you transformed him into a puppet and then hypnotised him!"

"I was going to leave him alone after I got what I needed," says Guignol. "But...oh, the Professor didn't show you what happened _after_ I fashioned him?"

Edo steps back. "W...what do you mean after?"

"After Sora told me everything I needed to know about Yuzu, I was going to retrieve Rinrin," Guignol explains. "But just as I was about to leave..."

…

…

…

" _Okay Sora," says Guignol, patting Sora's cyan hair like he is a loyal dog. Sora does not react to this sign of affection at all - then again he hasn't reacted to anything except to answer all of Guignol's questions. "I'm gonna snap my fingers and you'll just remember that you went through a big duel with me and was knocked unconscious during the last turn. After that…"_

 _Guignol pauses. Who is she kidding? She knows that there are security cameras everywhere. Making Sora forget their little encounter isn't going to help at all. And given how she knows both Willow and Brother Nero are busy with their own targets, and how the almighty Professor would want Windwitch and Lyrica taken to a safe place, she has to make a decision and fast._

" _Hmm…" she says, rubbing her chin in thought. "What to do, what to do…" Then, her eyes brighten up along with a wide grin on her blue lips. "Oh, I know_ just _what to do with you!"_

 _Guignol takes Sora into her arms and lifts him up before sitting him on top of the desk. She position his hands to be clasped over his lap and tilts his head up so she can see his glazed peridot eyes._

" _Okay Sora," Guignol begins in a soft voice. "Disregard what I said and focus on what I'm gonna tell you now. Do you remember everything that happened when you played the Gone Mad Action Card? It was brief, but this time I want you to recall what you saw and felt and really focus on what transpired. Let those sensations flow through your body like blood that courses through one's veins. Let them take over your mind. Let me see just what you went through."_

 _Silence fills the empty classroom before Sora's eye twitches slightly. Then he starts trembling, tears form in the corners of his eyes and he opens his mouth in an attempt to scream. Instead, he only whimpers as Guignol looks on as if this is nothing more than a science experiment._

 _Which, given the circumstances, it kinda is._

" _That's it," she says. "You kept screaming Yuzu's name, apologizing to her as if her voice could let you be forgiven instantly. You did some very horrible things, didn't you? Carding innocent Heartland citizens like it was a game, betrayed Yuya and Yuzu's trust even though they saw you as a friend...those two cared for you, didn't they? They gave you something that you would never ever receive from this cold and heartless place. Yet you became like Judas and sold your soul for honor and glory on bringing 'harmony' to the four dimensions, thus dooming the people who cared for you and their dimension to Academia's tyranny._

" _Oh, you pretty little thing you...don't you know how much_ suffering _you brought to your 'friends' and to You Show Duel School? That school taught you how dueling should make people smile, and you surely did not display that idea at all. How would that make Yuya and Yuzu feel when they realize that you_ tarnished _that school's reputation? That you made the people you cared about cry? That you did all of that just because you could and that you did not care that you trampled on others just to make you feel big when in reality you are nothing more than a pathetic. waste. of. skin?_

 _Guignol spits those last three words out with disgust, staring at the knife in her hand. Even after all this time, she can still recall that man who made her lose the most important person in her life. No matter how much time has passed, Virien's actions still hurt. And if he was alive right now, she would_ gladly _kill then repurpose him just so she could stab him over and over and over again all while he begged for forgiveness and the sweet release of death that would never ever come._

 _And if not that, she already pictured him going through a White Bear scenario in Hell all while he screams for death and a bunch of demons looked on at this gang leader reduced to a pathetic mess of a man. Hell was absolutely more_ forgiving _for his crimes than what she would do to him._

 _As the tears continue to fall down his eyes, Sora nods his head. All those emotions of hurt, remorse, fear and guilt bombard him like he was back in Maiami City being attacked by Shun's Raidraptors. Merciless, unforgiving, apathetic, cruel, heartless._

" _Now then," Guignol coos, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "Try this out: what were you feeling whenever you were with Yuya and Yuzu? When you learned about Action Duels and Pendulum summoning? When you taught Yuzu how to use a Polymerization card? When you were just...normal? How did you feel? Didn't you feel happy? Did you feel love? Did you feel like your life in Academia was nothing more than just some horrid dream of you stuck in a cave and told that that was your entire world? And that going to Maiami City was like seeing the sun for the first time in your life?"_

 _There is a long pause as Sora looks through his memories, at those times he called Yuya his teacher, or when he became the teacher for Yuzu. As this goes on, Guignol turns to the door where her puppets wait as lookout, preparing for anymore foolish Academia students who wanted to "save" Sora from his fate._

" _I...I…" Sora stammers._

" _Hmm?" Guignol asks with a slight incline of her head as she turns her gaze back to him. "What is it, Sora?"_

" _I…" More tears fall down Sora's face, splashing onto the floor as he keeps stating, "I...I...I…"_

" _Shh," says Guignol, placing a finger on Sora's lips, silencing him. "Focus on those wonderful feelings. Let them override the bad ones. You liked those feelings of happiness, didn't you?"_

" _I...I did," Sora answers with a nod of his head._

" _And don't you want to feel happy and calm again?"_

" _I...do…"_

" _But you can't go back to Yuya and Yuzu to feel them; they'd never forgive you for what you did. No one at You Show Duel School will bring you back with open arms. No one at Maiami City would want you if they found out who you truly were. But you want those feelings, don't you?"_

" _I do, I do!" Sora sobs, unable to wipe the tears from his eyes._

" _Shh…" says Guignol, wrapping her arms around the sobbing puppet. "There's another way to feel like this. Listen very carefully._

" _Remember when I swung my pocket watch? Did you hear the words I told you to make you feel so calm and relaxed? Did you like that feeling of inner peace? Of entering a world of your own where nothing could ever hurt you?"_

 _Sora nods his head. He did like the sound of Guignol's voice and she's hugging him and comforting him right now. Surely she can't be that bad._

" _Well Sora, this feeling right now is_ exactly _like how you felt around Yuya and Yuzu, perhaps even better. Did you realize that?"_

 _Sora stays still as he notices how he feels right now. Relaxed, tranquil, absolutely happy. It really_ does _feel like he was with Yuya and Yuzu again, back when he wasn't focused on his mission to observe Yuya or noticing how Yuzu looked so similar to Celina…_

" _This feeling you're experiencing right now is called 'Control' and it is a thousand times stronger than the happiness you felt with those two. Because with this feeling, you never have to worry about stray thoughts in your head. Your thoughts will be perfectly edited, sorted out, organized and carefully managed by me. I'll make you feel so good that you never ever want to follow Academia's regime ever again. All you have to do is give your very being to me: your mind, heart, body and soul. Be mine, Sora Shiunin...and you will be happy for the rest of your days."_

" _My mind...my heart...my body...my soul…" Sora murmurs as he feels Guignol pat his head in a slow rhythm. "I...give them all...to you."_

 _Guignol smirks. "Just like that Sora. Just like that. When I snap my fingers, remember the sensations of this hypnosis session and remember what we've gone through. I want this to be an open relationship after all. And from now on, you like the sensation of being hypnotised; whenever you want me to do this again, just say the word._

" _Now, close your eyes and listen to my voice as I count down in five...four….three...two…"_

 _She snaps her fingers._

 _Sora groans and blinks his eyes, feeling so...so...He frowns. He doesn't have the right word for it, but he likes this feeling. It's as if he just emerged from the most luxurious bath he has ever taken._

 _Guignol steps back and looks at Sora with a wide grin on her face. This is the moment of truth._

" _Tell me," she says. "How do you feel?"_

 _Sora looks up at Guignol, feeling the fog in his head slowly fade away. Something about her seems...different. When he first saw her, he thought that she was absolutely frightening with her wicked smiles and ruthless use of Fusion summoning. But these last few minutes she has been comforting him, healing his wounded heart over the atrocities he has committed in not one, but two dimensions. She told him that she could make him happy again, without it being an innocent facade to cover up a sinister and sadistic streak. She could make him better, change him,_ control _him._

 _At that thought, Sora feels odd. He knows that the idea of being controlled is paralyzing, but it doesn't sound like it's bad. This control feels so right in a sense. Someone was going to help him become better and all he had to do was follow along in order to truly feel like he belonged. It is a feeling that he never knew he wanted until now._

" _I feel...I feel…" Sora begins as tears form in his eyes. "I...I…"_

 _Sora looks at Guignol with the look of a child afraid of the dark before he bursts into tears and starts crying into her chest once more. Guignol smiles and strokes his back all while her puppets look at her with wide grins on their faces._

" _Sora," she begins, her voice soft. "Remember when I said that you should join me? I don't want to force this choice upon you, but...do you want to come with me back to my world? You can stay there and maybe have a chance at a normal life. I have a friend who would just love to have you as your very own. There you can be happy and carefree and never ever have to be a soldier to a heartless cause like this. And I can make you feel this type of warmth and comfort like you're swimming in a river of milk and honey. What do you say? Join me and my puppets and be my friend?"_

 _Sora lifts his head before he turns to see Puppet Yuya, Yugo and Yuto approach him, giggling and smiling as they reach out to hug him. Even though he got mad at them, they still accepted him..._

 _Yuya...Yuzu...they would never do this if they figured out the truth about his past as a child soldier who unleashed destruction on an innocent dimension._

 _Something about the puppets' smiling faces comforts him, as if they silently tell Sora that he is never alone. That they understand what it's like to be given these warm feelings by Guignol. They are alike...they are family._

 _Sora feels three set of arms wrap around him and he feels complete. This is where he belongs; in the comfort of someone who can guide him to true happiness._

" _Ok, Grand Lorde Guignol!" Sora cheers. "Let's be friends!"_

 _Guignol giggles as everyone removes themselves from the embrace. The puppets prepare their weapons as Guignol pulls out her pocket watch and looks at the seconds swiftly ticking by. Time's a runnin._

" _It's time to go," says Guignol, adjusting the brim of her hat. "We have lots of work to do if we want to get Windwitch out of here."_

" _Hai!" Her puppets reply as they follow the Grand Lorde and her newly fashioned friend out of the classroom._

…

…

…

"You...you…" Ruri gasps. Yvonne is absolutely much more terrifying than she thought.

"Oh...that makes a lot of sense then," Saki observes.

"What do you mean it makes sense?!" Edo snaps at the brunette woman. "You _know_ what this...this _clown_ has done?!"

"Of course I do," Saki answers, activating her Duel Disk. "I'm her mother after all. And I'd suggest you not call my daughter a clown; she can get really sensitive about that term."

"You just let her go about killing and brainwashing fellow Academia students?!" Edo screeches. For the first time in her life, Ruri can't help but agree with someone from the Fusion Dimension.

"Mom lets me repurpose people as long as I'm back home in time for curfew," Guignol smirks. "And as long as I'm cleaned up and my sweethearts are put to bed and I have all my homework done and I don't cause her fellow bikers to freak out when they see me _stab_ someone's eye out with a knife and…"

"I was asking your mother, not you!" Edo growls. "But since you insist in being the center of attention, come with us right now and bring Sora with you!"

Guignol blinks. "I'm sorry, did you say that you want me to 'come with you'?" She gasps. "How _dare_ you say something so brash! I mean, I'm 14 years old! I'm not properly dressed for a round of lovemaking! I haven't even kissed a girl!"

There is an awkward pause as everyone stares at her before she states, "Wait, I've actually kissed plenty of girls and I liked it!"

This causes Sora to burst out laughing all while Saki shakes her head. Edo can feel his cheeks turn red as some Obelisk Force members can't help but chuckle at the joke.

"Sora," says Edo, shaking off his embarrassment. "You have to be there somewhere...wake up! This girl is a monster! She's a killer…"

" _Queen...gunpowder_ _, gelatin...dynamite with a laser beam guaranteed to blow your mind!"_ Guignol sings. " _Anytime..."_

"Is everything a game to you?!" Edo screeches.

"If the price is right," Guignol answers. "Now, Sora...why don't you answer Big Bird's question here. Do you want to go back to them or would you rather stay here with me?"

"Hmm…" Sora says, rubbing his chin. "You know something?"

"What is it?" ask the puppets.

"Yvonne, no, Grand Lorde Guignol," says Sora, turning to the gold and purple harlequin. "I know you introduced me to your friend Dawn so I can stay with her, but...I think I'd want to stay with you and your mother and your puppets!"

"W...what?" Edo gasps while in his mind, he thinks, _How deep is Guignol's control over Sora?!_

"I...I did wrong," Sora admits, bowing his head in shame as he holds onto Guignol's hand, lifting the palm up to see the crossbar mark with the glowing strings. "I can't go back to Academia now that I was defeated by _two_ Xyz Duelists. I can't show my face in Maiami City after I showed everyone my true self. There are so many people who hate my guts back in Heartland and if I go to the Synchro Dimension, I'll be persecuted by Security. They won't care about my Academia status at all; they'll see me as a Common.

"But here, I don't have to be alone. There are others just like me and I can find someone who can give me a new purpose!"

"Sora, what are you saying?!" Edo and Ruri yell simultaneously.

"Can I stay here with you, Guignol?" asks Sora. "Please? Being part of the Court of Strings sounds so much fun! We can make so many people happy and bring smiles onto people's faces! What do you say? Could you fully repurpose me?! Could you?"

"R...repurpose?" Edo stammers.

From his love of the English language, he knows that a 'purpose' means 'a use' and that 're' means 'again'...but repurposing was more on the lines of junk being transformed into something new; not on human beings.

Guignol looks at Sora and narrows her eyes. There is nothing but silence from everyone. An Obelisk Force member steps forward, but Edo raises a hand.

"You know," Guignol begins, patting Sora's head. "If I truly repurpose you, I cannot undo it. This is a gift that cannot be returned. Once it is done, you can never go back to your old life. You shall live the rest of your days as my puppet, obedient to me and loyal to the Court of Strings. No more shall you be a tool for Academia. No more will you bring terror and screams to the innocent. No more shall you find yourself hiding your true self behind a mask. You shall be freed. A new _purpose_ awaits you, Sora Shiunin!

"So tell me now and to everyone who is listening at this very moment!" Guignol's lips curl into an amused grin. "Do you wanna be my friend? Do you?"

Sora looks at the glowing symbol at how it shimmers in his vision, making him feel so at peace. Yes, this is the very same symbol Guignol used to...fashion him. Right, that was the term.

And he knows what he has done, and he wanted something better now. With Guignol by his side, he feels whole and he never wants that feeling to go away. Ever.

Sora lifts his head and places his hand over Guignol's palm. "...I do. I want to be your friend."

The puppets smile, Ruri looks like she's going to puke, Edo feels his heart beat fast, Saki nods to herself and Grand Lorde Guignol claps her hands.

" _C'est magnifique!_ " She shouts. "I knew you'd accept this offer! Now then, let's shake on it!"

Guignol giggles as she shimmies in place and spins and hops around. "Come on, Sora! Let's shake!"

Sora laugh and does his own little dance before Guignol takes him into her arms and swings him round and round and round, laughing in delight.

"What the hell…?" an Obelisk Force soldier asks.

"Stop them!" Edo commands. "Separate those two!"

Three Obelisk Force soldiers charge towards the sweet, yet disturbing scene. But just as they are about to approach Guignol and Sora, Puppet Yuya throws his sword, Puppet Yugo hurls his spear and Puppet Yugo runs like the wind to slice another soldier's neck wide open. The three soldiers fall to their sides before Puppet Yuya and Yuto summon blue threads to wrap around their weapons all while Ruri places a hand over her mouth.

"No one disturbs Grand Lorde Guignol when she repurposes someone!" Puppet Yuya decrees, pulling on the threads to take his sword back to his hand.

"Anyone who disturbs her will face our wrath!" Puppet Yuri adds.

Guignol sets Sora down before she places her right hand over Sora's heart. Sora closes his eyes as Guignol looks at him with pride.

"Well then, Sora Shiunin…" she announces. "The Court of String welcomes you with open arms! The threads of Fate are now woven into your very soul!"

A bright searing light radiates from her palm and spreads throughout Sora's body. The puppets look in awe as everyone else looks in shock.

Sora feels a soft tingling sensation ripple through his body, a strange calm flowing through his mind as he feels so...so happy right now. A large smile forms on his face before the light flashes once...twice...three times and then finally dims down.

"Whoa…" The puppets gasp all while Guignol blows on her palm as if she vigorously rubbed her hands together..

"So…" says Guignol, brandishing her dagger and placing it in front of Sora's eyes. "How is it?"

Sora slowly opens his eyes as he looks at his reflection. He removes the blue and green hat on his head to find a pair of black cat ears perched upon his hair. He looks down at his hands and finds that they are now black cat paws. His peridot eyes are also like a cat with thin slits for pupils. And when he opens his mouth, he has a pair of sharp fangs. He rolls his sleeves back up and pokes himself. He doesn't feel like wood, but more like cloth with cotton stuffing.

"Whoa…" says Sora, looking around and noticing a white tail tied with a pink ribbon sticking out of his pants. "I look fantastic, nya!"

"I'm glad you love it," says Guignol, scratching behind one of Sora's cat ears and hearing him purr. "I felt like you were the perfect one to represent the legendary Marquis of Carabas who would become someone able to slay the mighty ogres and win the hand of a fair princess! I also added something cool just for you, my sweet neko."

"Really?" Sora looks down at his paws before thin purple lines of light wrap around his arms. "Wow...I have my own strings too!"

"You'll have to train them to be just as good as yours truly though," says Guignol with a bow. "Once the festivities are over, I'm gonna be making you my apprentice in the art of puppetry. Won't that be fun?"

"Anything with you is fun, nya!" Sora answers.

"I can't wait to see how Yusho-san will react to all of this!" Guignol giggles. "I mean, he did see how much I cared for you back at home."

"Yusho…" Edo whispers. Any thought of this insane puppeteer has gone out the window the minute he hears that name. He growls. "You know where Yusho Sakaki is at?"

"...Maybe," Guignol answers, cuddling Sora.

"Tell me right now," Edo snarls. "Where. Is. Yusho. Sakaki?!"

"Where is he?" Guignol asks, lifting her head and tapping her chin a few times. "Oh, I know _exactly_ where he is!"

"Tell me. Tell me _now_!"

Ruri hesitates, wondering if Yvonne, sorry Grand Lorde Guignol, is just going to say 'Now' or if she would really reveal Yusho Sakaki's current location. The last thing she needs is Yusho to be in trouble all because of this crazy puppeteer!

Guignol smiles. "He's about to unleash his style of dueling at our duel arena! He's our special guest of honor today and is going to make your jaw drop in absolute awe at what he's about to display."

"He is?!"

"Yes. And you better hurry before he makes his _big escape_." Guignol points to her right. "Just go straight then make a left into the main building. It's a humongous stadium with banners depicting his face and a large audience. Can't miss it."

Edo smirks. After all this time, he is going to get his revenge on the man and his 'smiling duel' philosophy.

And to make it sweeter, he has a little 'gift' that he'd like to return to that man.

"Troops!" Edo says to the Obelisk Force members. "Card the puppeteer, her allies and Sora Shiunin! And return Ruri Kurosaki to Academia post-haste!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shout as Edo marches off towards the duel arena.

"Yvonne," Ruri hisses, tugging Guignol on the sleeve. "Yusho isn't dueling right now! He's at the gardens!"

"Exactly," Guignol answers.

"What do you mean by...oh…"

Guignol smirks as the puppets giggle. "When I told Yuzu we were ready to fight, I meant it. And if I'm right, Mèliés is about to have his duel soon. I bet he's itching to get his hands on this little birdie.

"But enough about that," Guignol chuckles as she clutches her dagger, staring at the apprehensive Obeliks Force soldiers. She whips out the second dagger from her sleeve. "It's time for a showdown!"

"Let's go!" says Sora, picking up his fallen daggers and sharpening the blades. The puppets prepare their weapons, ready to shed blood on this fine day.

"Fine by me," says Saki, drawing some cards. "Ruri, you wanna sit this out?"

"...No," Ruri answers, curling her hands into fists. Despite everything that has happened in the past few minutes, she can't stand still anymore. In a way, she is responsible for what has happened and she isn't going to stand still while her brother is searching for her and Yuto is…

Ruri shakes her head as she cracks her knuckles individually by pressing a thumb onto each digit. "Academia has to pay for what they've done. However, I'm not going to kill them. I'm not a monster."

"Fine by us," says Guignol, shrugging her shoulders. Blue threads form around her arms as she licks her lips. "Now then...let the wild rumpus start!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An explosion loud enough to cause ravens to fly off causes everyone to gasp.

"What was that?" asks Yusho. "Is Carroll City under attack?"

"Most likely,," says Ash, gritting his teeth. "And it seems as if things are going to worsen from here on out."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Mieru.

"The Invasion," Serenity answers as she, Mieru, Ash and Yusho race to the entrance to the gardens. She looks at a message on her phone and frowns. "It's starting now."

"And it's gotten worse," Ash adds, reading a message on his phone he pulls out from his pocket. "Obelisk Force also made it here."

Serenity clicks her teeth. "They're nothing more than a big thorn in our side compared to Zarc. They'll be easy to defeat."

"Obelisk Force?" Mieru repeats.

"You know that Yusho-san has been in the Fusion Dimension, right?" says Ash. Mieru nods her head. "Well, in that dimension, children go to a school known as Academia and the most elite students graduate into Obelisk Force. They're easy to identify because they all wearer blue uniforms, hide their faces with helmets and they duel with Ancient Gear monsters to mow down anything and anyone in their path. They were the ones who ravaged the Xyz Dimension a while back."

"And they also are causing trouble within the Synchro Dimension too," says Serenity. She looks around, but she sees no sign of multi-colored hair at all. "Mieru, use your crystal apple to show us of anyone coming our way."

"Right," says Mieru, stopping in her tracks to pull out her crystal apple. She unravels the lavender strip of silk that protects it before setting both onto the ground. She then moves her hands in circular motions around said apple, peridot eyes filled with concentration.

As everyone stops running, Ash grips his staff and turns his head toward the gate. "Someone's coming."

"Yusho-san! Mieru-chan! Where are you?!"

Mieru looks up and finds Yuzu approaching them, the pink haired girl looking in relief when she approaches the four.

"Yuzu!" Mieru exclaims. "Yuzu, what's going on?"

"Yuya..." Yuzu wheezes, leaning forward, hands on her knees. "Yuya is here...he made it to this world!"

"What?" Mieru asks. "B...but how? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but…" Yuzu looks up and gasps when she locks gazes with Yusho. "You…"

"Yuzu…" Yusho mutters, seeing the pink haired girl all dressed up. Three years has changed her from a young girl into a woman. His heart breaks at this; he could have been seeing her grow up...

"Y...Yusho-san!" Yuzu gasps, running towards him, embracing the man and hugging him tight. "Is...is it really you?"

Yusho smiles and pats Yuzu's shoulder. "Of course it's me, Yuzu. Who else could it be?"

"Where have you been? Why did you leave? What have you been up too? Why didn't you come back?!" Yuzu's eyes fill with tears as she buries her face into Yusho's red coat. "Things...things are so crazy now. Yuya...Yuya is…"

"Coming…" Ash whispers. "Shh!"

The sound of laughter echoes within the garden. Then it stops, and it is quiet enough to hear a bird flap its wings. Serenity and Ash ready themselves; they know what's coming.

"Dramatic, isn't he?" Serenity mutters.

"Considering who we're dealing with, it's kinda obvious," says Ash, planting the end of his staff onto the ground.

" _Ladies and gentlemen!"_ A disembodied voice shouts. " _It is time for me to make my grand debut in Carroll City! So my lovely audience, put your hands together and witness as the ringleader of the Pendulum Circus makes his entrance right here and…"_

A plume of fire rises from the ground before it dissipates. Standing in front of Yusho, Yuzu, Mieru, Serenity and Ash...is Yuya Sakaki dressed as the ringleader of a circus complete with a top hat tilted over his left eye so everyone can see a crimson pupil staring back at them along with ghastly white make-up, black tears trickling down his cheeks and a lopsided grin covered in black lipstick and extra marks over his mouth that resemble stitches. Coiled to his side is a whip made of black leather.

"Ta-dah!" Yuya exclaims, raising his hands into the air. "Here he is right now! Yuya of the Pendulum Circus at your service!"

He bows and grabs the brim of his top hat, bringing his arm out in a sweeping motion as fireworks go off behind him. When he lifts his head up, everyone can see the black "stitches" around his neck and how his left eye is the color of an emerald. Both of his eyes are covered in eyeliner to complete the macabre look.

"What the…" Yuzu whispers.

"Hello, _father_ ," Yuya giggles, still with that smile on his face. As he places his top hat back on he whispers, "How _lovely_ it is to see you again."

"Y...Yuya…" Mieru whimpers. It takes all of her willpower to not faint. "What... _what happened to you?!_ "

She takes a look at Yuya's outfit. At first, it looks like Yuya is emulating Yusho with the red coat, silver scarf, black breeches and boots. But then she sees the silver strings wrapped around his arms and the large cross strapped to his back, and the absolutely empty look in those eyes. This...this isn't the handsome prince that she has dreamed about for the past week or so! He looks more like a mockery of his own father than anything else.

"Zarc happened to him," Serenity answers, hands stretched out as ivory colored strings wrap around her arms. "Zarc repurposed Yuya into this state. _Permanently_."

"R...repurposed?" Mieru squeaks.

Yuya turns his head to Mieru. "Oh Mieru-chan!" he coos as he leans forward, white gloves on his knees. "You look so pale, as if you've just seen a ghost! And you're dressed up as Alice today! I always loved that book as a child! But where is the White Rabbit to take us to Wonderland? Ohh...there he is!"

Yuya claps his hands then points to Yusho, the older man unable to say anything. It takes all of his willpower just to say one word.

"Yuya…"

Yuya tilts his head to the side, the grin on his face and glassy eyes unnerving Yusho (which is saying a lot since he saw the aftermath of Yvonne's massacre…). There is some silence before the red and green haired boy speaks.

"So," Yuya states, still with that wide grin on his face, his empty red and green eyes staring at his _former_ father. " _This_ is where you ran off to? To another world that worships your name like you are a god while Mom and I waited and waited and _waited_ for you to return for _three years_?"

"Yuya," Yusho begins again, throat dry. For years he envisioned how he would return to his dimension and to his wife and son. This isn't what he had in mind. "It's true that I ended up here, but...but this isn't my school."

Yuya pouts. "But the school is named 'You Show Duel School', and _your_ face is plastered on a banner that advertises a festival for today. I knew that you loved bringing smiles on everyone's faces, papa. But I just didn't know you had an ego that needed to be filled by spreading out to another world and leaving me behind."

"Yuya, I am sorry for what I…"

"You're not sorry!" Yuya snaps, still with that smile on his face although his voice sounds strained. "If you truly _were_ sorry, you would have been there when I was crying, saving me from all of those bullies who called me a coward's son. You would have called, wrote a letter...you could have at _least_ said goodbye and told me that you loved me!" His voice drops to a low hiss as he adds, "But you _didn't_."

"Yuya…" For the first time since Yusho heard his son's first cries in his mother's arms, tears fall down his eyes. "It's... it's true that I made a grave error in keeping this all a secret from you and your mother, but I had the best intentions."

Yuya raises an eyebrow, his tone of voice shifting to one of pure sarcasm even though he still has that unnerving smile on his face. "Oh, you _did_?"

"I was trying to protect you from what was to come," Yusho explains. "Reiji Akaba..he...he told me that his father was going to unleash a plan to…"

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses," Yuya interrupts. "Did Reiji _force_ you to abandon your family while placing a gun to your head? Did he blackmail you to leave that championship match? Did he _threaten_ to harm mom and I if you didn't comply with his requests? Tell me, tell me, tell me~! I just want you to answer Yes or No, papa!"

Yusho says nothing, too ashamed to answer. Yuya is absolutely right in that regard. The choice was his and his alone to go and see if he could personally convince Professor Akaba to stop his crusade. He could have helped personally train students ts to form the Lancer Division, perhaps tell them of the horrors they were about to face. Or, if Edo didn't accidentally fling him to the Fusion Dimension, he could have returned from his sojourn into Heartland and tell Reiji what he had seen. Or he could have helped change Yuri, who he learned from many turncoat students that he was a ruthless yet lonely boy, into becoming a better person...

There were many branches out there and he took the one that many, even he himself now, have called to be an utter waste of time.

Oh sure he was able to collect many Academia students who realized that the idea of carding people was wrong and even opened another branch of You Show Duel School under Professor Akaba's nose, but the results he got from those students were, if he was going to be completely honest, absolutely _abysmal_ compared to what Guignol accomplished in less than an hour. One of Academia's best students is now under her thumb and he knows that both Sora and Yuri will not be the last students to be trampled on by the residents of Carroll City.

In hindsight, perhaps he should have stayed in Carroll City and helped build the You Show Duel School there. If the last thing Professor Akaba expected was a bunch of skilled child murderers...

"Oh, what's this?" asks Yuya, noticing Yusho's internal struggle. "Cheshire Cat got your tongue? Can't talk your way out of this, papa? How adorable! You kept telling me to _keep smiling_ at everything that comes my way but you can't tell me to be a man and hold responsibility for my actions? Ha! Father was right about you...then again, Father is right about _everything_."

Yuya giggles to himself before he is hit with Yuzu's very familiar _harisen_ across the face. He rubs his cheek and pouts as Yuzu looks ready to hit him once more.

"Yuya!" She exclaims, her voice a combination of anger, worry and absolute fear at what her closest friend has become. "What are you saying? You've waited for him to return for years and _this_ is how you speak to him? He has a good reason for why he disappeared...right?"

Yuya's smile shrinks into a frown as Yuzu prepares another whack to the face. Just as the _harisen_ reaches his cheek, he grabs onto it and pulls Yuzu close so she can see how his eyes are absolutely devoid of that spark of life they hold whenever he looks at her.

"What would you know?" Yuya growls, eyes practically glowing at his former friend. "What would you know that you never told me, _En-Flowers_?"

Yuzu freezes, feeling a strange pulse in her mind before she shakes her head. "I...I don't understand. What are you talking abou-"

"Yuto told me _everything_ ," Yuya giggles, kicking Yuzu in the stomach hard enough for her to fly into Yusho's arms. "About Academia and how Fusion Summoning ruined his life. About En-Birds and how you resemble her. About the other dimensions.

"And most importantly, he told me how _you_ learned Fusion from the enemy! Sora Shiunin is a student of Academia - the same people who destroyed Yuto's home!"

"I didn't know that!" Yuzu exclaims, scrambling to stand up, hand clutching her stomach. "I just asked him to teach me Fusion to help others, to protect my friends! My monsters don't hurt, they heal! And if you think that me using Fusion is bad, what about Masumi? She's a Fusion user too!"

"Leave her out of this!" Yuya snaps. "She is not here right now, and she does not keep secrets from her best friends, does she?"

"..."

Yuya smirks as he pulls out a dagger from the pocket of his coat. "That's what I thought."

"Yuya, let's try and settle this!" says Mieru, seeing Yuya toss the knife into the air before catching it. He slowly strolls towards them, a wide grin on his face. "You...you don't want to do this!"

"That's where you're so very wrong, Mieru-chan," Yuya chuckles. "I _want_ to do this. I _want_ to see blood gushing out of Yusho Sakaki's mouth as I stab him over and over again before sending his dear corpse to mother. She's waiting for him to come home; I hope she doesn't mind if he's being sent home in a _box_!

"Father will be so very proud of me! Yusho would do _anything_ to separate me from my brothers and ruin the tranquility of our perfect little family. He brought about so much suffering so I will make _him_ suffer just as I have."

"But _Yusho_ is your father!" Yuzu exclaims, absolutely confused. Just what is he talking about now?

"Not anymore," Serenity whispers. Her eyes glow white like diamonds as a pair of war fans appear in her hands, the image of a white heron for the fan on her right and a black heron for the one on her left. "And we need to put an end to this before it gets even worse. Ready, Ash?"

"The Great Raven needs no introduction for a fight," says Ash, the gem on his staff emitting a pale light. "We can take you on!"

"D...do we have to?" Yuzu stammers, seeing Yusho and Mieru uncertain and both Serenity and Ash definitely certain. "Can't we resolve this peacefully?"

"By running away at the first provocation?" Serenity replies, shooting Yusho a nasty glare. "Sure, then I bet you that my brother is going to become principal of the You Show Duel School."

"We have to do something though!" Yuzu wails, tears falling down her eyes that she wipes away with a sleeve. "Yuya…"

"Oh my, oh my, I wonder how you're going to stop me, En-Flowers," Yuya asks aloud with a tone of voice that makes Yuzu think of Yvonne. Snarky, sarcastic and absolutely condescending. He paces back and forth with Yuzu's _harisen_ in hand. "By locking me up in my room without supper? By sealing me into a nailed coffin and then tossing it into the ocean? Or perhaps I'm gonna be tied at stake and burned alive like a witch? Oh, just the thought of you being so brave when you're truly terrified of what I am about to unleash just gives me the _shivers_!"

Yuya emphasizes this by tossing the pathetic paper fan into the air before it transforms into a sudden downpour of rain that drenches him in water. He runs his hands up and down his arms and squirms about even though his clothes look perfectly dry. The words and gestures are cute when Futoshi does them...not so much when Yuya does.

"And besides," he adds, removing his hat and shaking the excess water off before placing it back onto his head. "It's 5 against 1! Totally _unfair_! So I say we should even the odds! Right Yuto? Right Father?"

As he says this, Yuya chuckles before he lifts his head and it becomes a high-pitched cackle like a clown in some sort of twisted circus. Shivers fall down everyone's spines as Mieru looks to see her precious crystal apple darkening.

"W...what's going on?" Mieru stammers. "What's going…"

"Boo."

A boy with Yuya's face but dressed as a dark violet dragon leans over her, causing Mieru to pick up her crystal apple and slam it onto his face before she scrambles towards Serenity and Ash's side.

"Yuto!" Yuzu and Yusho shout simultaneously before Yuzu turns to Yusho.

"You know him?!" Yuzu exclaims, seeing Yuto briefly rub his nose before he walks towards Yuya's side. Yuto's dragon knight armor makes her think of his dragon, with the cape that looks similar to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's wings, the breastplate being silver and crimson, the horns topping his head.

"Unfortunately," Yusho answers, seeing Yuya fuss over Yuto's superficial wound before the two share an affection nose rub and Yuya places a kiss on the tip of his brother's nose. "But he wasn't...like this when we met."

"Of course he wasn't," another voice adds. "He is exactly how I want him to be."

Yuya and Yuto perk up as someone appears behind them in a pillar of light. Their eyes widen in surprise at the figure with silver hair with green streaks and golden eyes smiling down at them.

"Father!" They squeal, wrapping their arms around the man's waist.

"F...father…" Mieru gasps. First there is the boy with lavender hair and now an older man who both share an identical face like that of her prince?! "Serenity...is that...that can't be!"

"It is," Serenity confirms. "The Supreme King Dragon Zarc."

"It's worse than I thought," Ash snarls, eyes glowing blue. "Those auras... they're filled with absolute darkness!"

Zarc smiles as he looks at the five person audience. His outfit is similar to that of Yuya or perhaps even Yusho's with a distinct difference in color palette. His coat is the color of the morning sky in winter with a flared collar, blue shoulders and white and black striped trim on his sleeves. He wears dark blue breeches decorated with chains and card suits. Draped over his shoulders is a black coat with gold fixtures of snakes like a cape, and topping his head is a black top hat with a dark green ribbon and a card depicting a snake biting his tail. His hands are covered in brown gloves with black eyes sewn to their backs. Just like Yuya, he also wears black make-up around his eyes and lips with a line going down his right eye and three black stars down the corner of his left eye. He wields a cane in his left hand that he twirls with such great skill before he tosses it into the air.

"Hello, Yusho Sakaki," Zarc says, dramatically removing his hat and bowing towards the man. As he rises, he catches his cane and plants it on the ground in a mirror image of Yusho. "I've been waiting for this day."

"Zarc…" Yusho whispers. It feels like he is seeing double or even triple; Zarc's face looks eerily similar to that of Yuya and Yuto.

"Yes," Zarc purrs, removing the glove of his right hand with is teeth before pocketing it. His fingers are colored with black nail polish and filed to resemble claws. They gently stroke Yuya's chin with Yuya showing no discomfort at all. "I've heard so much about your little crusade to stop Leo Akaba and I find it to be utterly _hilarious_! That you think that by _talking_ things out to a man like him so obsessed with bringing back what was once his would just make everything better. I hate to say this but you're absolutely living in Dreamland if you think that's gonna stop him from getting what he wants!"

"You look amazing, Father!" Yuya giggles, looking up at his father with empty eyes.

"Of course I do, Yuya," Zarc smiles. "I wanted this to be a surprise for you and your brothers. But wait...where is Yugo?"

"He'll be with us shortly," Yuto swiftly answers. "He's retrieving Yuri for us."

"Did you do as I say?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, good," Zarc purrs. "I'm very proud of you, my lovely shadow."

Yuto practically melts at the praise as Yuzu looks in alarm. Yuto has never looked like this before, so happy, calm, at peace. And Yuya with his wide smile seems so unnatural with those mismatched eyes...

Zarc notices the stares and chuckles. When he sees Yusho's look of utter shock and horror, he licks his fangs.

"What's wrong, Yusho?" He asks. "Don't you just _love_ what I have done to my sons?" As he says this, he strokes Yuya's cheek with a hand. Yuya purrs in response, eyes closed half-mast as if he is about to fall asleep at any minute. "I wanted them all dressed up for today - a day that is in honor of _you_ and what you have accomplished. Yuya wanted to become just. like. you. So I decided to dress him up in a way that absolutely suits him. Doesn't he look absolutely _perfect_?"

Before Yusho or Yuzu can say anything, Zarc adds, "And we can't forget about Yuto, can we?" The grey-haired man chuckles as he pats Yuto's head. Yuto sighs when he feels his father ruffle his lavender hair. It was always his most sensitive spot after all! "Such a beautiful thing he's become. Dragons are always demonized, but that's only because humans just _despise_ anything that isn't exactly like you to begin with. Dragons are known to raise families with love and care, you know!"

Zarc chuckles before he scoops the two boys into his arms and nuzzles them. Yuto and Yuya do not act with discomfort to this show of affection; no, they have been taught to never resist any gesture of love their Father might give them. Zarc provided them warm, love and comfort whenever he wrapped them in his arms, and they would react accordingly.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Serenity observes.

"Let's wait until they start making out before you do that," Ash replies.

"Now, be honest, Yusho Sakaki…" says Zarc, as Yuto and Yuya stand at attention in front of their father once more. "How do they look?"

Yuto and Yuya just stand there, smiling like they are in some shared dream as they feel their Father's love for them pulse through their veins. Yusho, Yuzu and Mieru look in horror while Serenity and Ash just focus on Zarc.

"Oh, what's this?" says Zarc, looking down at Yuya. "It seems as if you're missing a very important part of your costume, my eternal star. Fortunately, I have it right here!"

Zarc pulls something hidden under his coat and removes it from his neck before bringing it down to both Yuya and Yuto's eyes. Yuya looks in curiosity as he sees a familiar light practically blind him. Yuto also locks his gaze at said item.

"Yuya's pendulum!" Yuzu gasps, seeing the strange green crystal with the silver wings in Zarc's grasp. This is getting worse and worse with each passing second. "But...but…"

"Ignore her voice, loves…" Zarc coos, letting the pendulum swing from side to side. "Show Yusho my love for you. Show Yusho my _control_ I have over you."

Yuto and Yuya sigh as they keep their sights on the pendulum swinging left to right, left to right, feeling everything just fade away as they focus on their Father's voice, hearing how much he loves them so. Their mouths recite words that have been burned into the minds from previous hypnosis sessions.

 _"Trust only in Father's words and feel his love for you. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. No one except Father…"_

And with each word spoken, Yuzu feels like she's been tied to an anchor and sinking into the bottom of the ocean.

"W...what are you doing to them?!" Yusho roars, hands trembling. This can't be happening. This can't be how he's going to be reunited with Yuya. "What have you done _to my son?!_ "

Zarc shakes his head. " _Your_ son, Yusho? I don't see your name on him and I don't see Yuya calling you 'Father'. Tell me, Yuya...are you the son of Yusho Sakaki?"

"No, Father," Yuya answers automatically as expected of him. He doesn't even look at Yusho as he says this, marshalling all of his concentration on the pendulum. Left to right, left to right...

"Why not?"

"Because he never came back for me," Yuya answers simply as if he is being asked the weather for tomorrow, eyes following the pendulum's oscillating motions. "You did, Father. You returned for me and Yuto and Yugo and we all reunited. You came for me in the end and gave me everything that I wanted."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Love, happiness, peace, tranquility, comfort…" Yuya lists, feeling himself sink deeper and deeper into his safe place. "And control."

"Control...My, that is very interesting. Tell me, what is control, Yuya?"

"Control is love." Yuya answers, all with a serene smile on his face.

"And what is love, Yuto?"

"Love is control," Yuto answers, with the same smile and tone of voice as his brother.

"That's right," Zarc purrs, slipping the pendulum over Yuya's neck until it dangles over the red and green haired boy's heart. He leans down and runs his tongue down one of the 'stitches' marking Yuya's neck before he lifts his voice close to the boy's ear. "As long as I am here, you will always have everything that you want. My love, my control." He then approaches Yuto and licks the shell of Yuto's ear. "All that matters is our little family and the future we will obtain together. You never want to lose this feeling of euphoria, and I never want to lose my family ever _ever_ again. This arrangement is quite beneficial for both of us, don't you agree?" Zarc chuckles. "Oh wait, you have no choice _but_ to agree."

Yuto and Yuya laugh all while Yusho feels frozen in place. When he sees Zarc, he sees Yvonne with Sora the night before, calmly hypnotising an already poisoned and feverish Yuri to comply with her commands.

But unlike Yvonne, who _seems_ to have good intentions in mind despite being a serial killer that should be locked up and never see the light of day ever again, Zarc is a hundred times worse than she would ever be.

"Yuya! Yuto!" Yuzu screams. "S...snap out of it! Don't let this guy control you! You're stronger than that! Please! You have to remember what you're fighting for!"

But they don't answer her. They see her, but whenever she opens her mouth, her voice does not reach their ears at all. It is unnecessary to take heed of her words, not unless Father tells them to.

"Come on, Yuya!" Yuzu exclaims. "You wanted to become a great dueltainer like your father! And Yuto, you're supposed to be finding Ruri with Shun! W...what changed you?"

"What changed them? What _changed them_?" Zarc laughs, his voice sounding so similar to Yuya that it makes Yuzu feel like she wants to throw herself down a hole. "Go on my sons; tell En-Flowers just what I've done…"

Mieru shakes her head as she looks down at her crystal apple shine. She lifts it towards Yuya and sees the purple spiral mark, and when she moves it to Yuto she sees the outline of a bird with a long neck bent back and forth in a zig-zag. When she raises it to see what type of secrets Zarc hides…

"Oh no…" she gasps, hastily hiding the apple in her pouch just as Zarc shifts his gaze towards her. "No no no no NO!"

"Father gave us his love," Yuya begins, remembering waking up in bed and seeing Father once more, the emotions from that encounter causes him to shiver in pleasure. "Father found us and told us how much he missed us so. He made us remember that we were his sons separated from him when tragedy struck our world. He gave us everything that we could ever ask for and all we had to do is give up our minds, bodies, hearts and _souls_ in order to stay with him forever."

"He knows what is best for me, for Yuya, for Yugo…" Yuto continues, recalling times where he and his brothers would explore their home, play with their dragons, spend nights cuddling with each other or kissing one another. "He will take our fear, anger and worry away. We trust Father. We will never ever doubt him. We are his heirs and his loving family. No one else matters. No one else is important. No one can _ever_ replicate what Father has given us. And soon, when our precious lily returns, we will truly be reunited as one."

"Reunited as one…" Yuya echoes with a soft sigh.

"Forever and ever…"

"With Father guiding us to our destinies." Yuya giggles as he turns to Yuto, wrapping his arms around his brother for a cuddle. "To let us become the true princes of the dimensions and burn down _all_ who oppose his will." He places a kiss on Yuto's cheek as he states that last part.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." Yuto finishes before he places his hands on Yuya's shoulders and presses his lips onto his brother's.

The way they sound so devoted to Zarc, how they touch and comfort one another with kisses and hugs while happily talking about causing such wanton destruction, combined with their eyes and empty smiles can only make Yusho think of one thing: a cult.

And the last thing he wants from Yuya, or from any child for that matter, is to be easily persuaded to lose themselves to some darkness in their hearts. The fact that his own _son_ has been guided, no _brainwashed_ by this stranger is too much for him to handle.

"Yuya, stop this right now!" Yusho roars. "This isn't like you! This man is an imposter; he does not care for you! He's using you to hurt people, to destroy lives! Yuya, I'm sorry for being gone so long. But I'm here right now, please come back. Come back to us, back to our world, back to your mother and friends...please…" Yusho bows his head. "Come back to me."

Yuya and Yuto break their kiss to stare at the man who interrupted their fun. Yuya tilts his head as he sees the tears falling down Yusho's face, confused as to why this man does not understand the truth. Did this foolish human not hear correctly? Yuya is the son of Zarc now and it is _Zarc_ who has given him the two most important things he needs.

Love. Control.

As Yuto places a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, Yuya ponders what to say to get his point across. He looks at Yusho, feeling something... familiar about the man who looks on the verge of tears.

That's right...Father said that Yusho would try to bring Yuya back to his side by any means necessary. He doesn't care for Yuya like Father does. Father cares, and Yuya trusts Father...

With that in mind, Yuya says only one word. "No."

Yuya returns his gaze back to Yuto and they proceed to kiss once again as Yusho falls to his knees. Not since the streets of Heartland were invaded with Ancient Gear monsters has he felt so...hopeless.

"Yuya!" Yusho exclaims, his voice cracking. "Yuya, open your eyes!"

"Save your breath, Yusho-san," says Serenity, fanning herself. "He and Yuto only listen to their Father's commands. They're completely gone at this point."

"What would _you_ know?" Yuzu snaps, pulling on Serenity's dress so the two are face to face. "You state that you and Ashie boy are going to fight but you're just _standing around_ doing nothing!"

"At least Ash and I are armed," Serenity replies, twirling one of her fans before performing a slash in front of Yuzu.

Yusho and Mieru gasp and Yuzu places a hand on her cheek. When she lowers it, she looks in alarm. Her fingers are smeared with blood.

A thin line of blood falls down Yuzu's cheek before Serenity tilts her head to the side. The ivory threads around Serenity's arms come to life, reaching out towards Yuzu to lightly kiss her and wipe the blood away.

"Oh, wonderful!" Zarc applauds. "I didn't know that we were going to have a slaughter-fest. And from such a lady like yourself. My, today is just _full_ of surprises, isn't it?"

Serenity just narrows her eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Ah, I know just what to do to turn that frown upside-down!" Zarc says with a beaming smile as he bows and extends a hand out towards her. "Shall we dance?"

"Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun," Serenity answers, taking a glance at Ash. Ash just stares at the two boys lost in their loving kiss, a twitch in his eye. "And seeing how you just _love_ to make an entrance, why don't you give us a show?"

"That's a splendid idea!" Zarc exclaims. "I've trained my sons to be masters of many things. Here, let me show you. Ready, my precious phantom? My shooting star?"

Yuto and Yuya break the kiss once more and giggle to themselves as they place one hand on each other's shoulders then grip the other and stretch their arms out to the side. Zarc hums a tune as both Yuto and Yuya smile and begin to twirl around and around in a waltz, lost in each other's eyes to care about their audience. Yuto places a kiss on Yuya's lips for a third time all while Serenity looks ready to throw up as Ash removes his hat and pulls out another sandwich for him to eat. Meanwhile, Zarc starts singing.

 _As above, so below_

 _Place your bets which way the head will roll_

 _Made in your image we_

 _Are at least as twisted and mean as thee_

 _For your eyes, what a curious site_

 _Your children have turned on you_

 _And you claim you have lots on your mind_

 _Well, we'll take care of that for you..._

At that last verse, Zarc turns to Yusho, causing the older man to flinch. Not even the Invasion of Heartland has caused such shivers to fall down his spine. Mieru silently cries, too afraid to open her mouth. Yuzu squeezes her eyes shut; she can't take anymore of this. She can't...she just can't…

A firm hand pats her shoulder. Yuzu looks up and gasps to see Zarc staring down at her, licking his fangs before she is taken into his arms and also waltzing with him. Yuzu's eyes shoot towards Yuya, but Yuya is smiling and looking into Yuto's eyes as if his Xyz counterpart is the only thing in the entire world.

 _Belle Marie Antoinette_

 _Love the pearls, they'll make a great tourniquet_

 _Never did as you should_

 _And you claim it was all for our very own good._

' _Twas a lie,'twas a curious lie_

 _Now your subjects have turned on you_

 _And you claim you have lots on your mind_

 _Well, we'll take care of that for you!_

Zarc twirls Yuzu back into Yusho's arms before he points at her, a twisted smile on his face as he runs a finger across his throat.

 _Get that damn thing off the neck!_

 _I'm the head of the board, now I'm bored of her head._

 _Sharpen up the blade, boys! What are you waiting for?_

 _Here's where we all get a head!_

 _Wipe that damn smile off your face!_

 _Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine_

 _Sharpen up the blade boys! What are you waiting for_

 _Here's where we all get ahead!_

At the last line, Yuya and Yuto stop their dance before they shoot glances at the pink-haired girl and dueltainer. Yuya pulls out his knife and takes a step towards Yuzu, bringing the knife close to his lips and licking it like he is Sora licking on one of his oversized lollipops.

"What are you standing there for?!" Serenity snaps, whacking Yuzu in the face with her fan. "Get out of here!"

"But...but how?" asks Yuzu. Serenity rolls her eyes. Were the people in Maiami City this incompetent?

"Ash, I'd like a murder right now!" she says, seeing Ash finish his sandwich and wiping bread crumbs off his face.

Ash chuckles as he raises his staff into the air. "You got it! CAW!"

Suddenly, the air is filled with the cries of ravens. Zarc looks up as ravens descend onto him and his sons, blinding him with black wings. Ravens land on his shoulders and try to peck his eyes out.

"Minor nuisance," he mutters. "Let me show you what _I_ can unleash."

Zarc lifts his head into the air and roars. The ravens scatter in fear, shedding black feathers as they fly off. When they have finally left, Serenity and Ash are the only ones left.

"Hmm…" Zarc mutters. He then turns to Yuya. "Go after them. Just think of this as a game of hide and seek! You love playing that game, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Yuya giggles, twirling the knife in his hand. "I'll find them, bind them, tie them to a pole and -"

Ash charging towards him and nearly caving his skull with that staff stops Yuya from finishing that sentence. Yuya steps out of the way in time and grabs into Ash's tunic, causing the raven haired boy to lean forward and see the crazed grin on Yuya's face.

"Oh frabjous day, callooh callay!" Yuya laughs as he stabs Ash in the stomach. When he pulls the knife out, he looks confused as to why no blood appears but shrugs it off. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have a game to play! Smell ya later!"

Ash grits his teeth as Yuya chases after Yusho, Mieru and Yuzu, glad that his repurposement prevents him from dying via knife to the stomach. Yuto pouts as he looks at how unfair it is to fight off against a puppeteer wielding fans and an undead boy who can communicate with ravens.

"Oh, don't be so sad Yuto," Zarc says, noticing how Yuto looks so out of place. "Why don't you play with these two right here?"

"That would be fun..." Yuto chuckles, licking his fangs. "Now then...shall we play a hunting game?"

"Sure," Serenity answers. "Just give us a ten second head start!"

She swings her fans forward, creating a large updraft of air that sends Yuto flying. Yuto unfurls his wings and lands on both feet before white threads cocoon him.

"What is this?" Yuto snarls just as the threads cover his mouth.

"A _kouros_ specialty," Serenity smirks. "Now then, smile!"

The threads transform into long bandages of linen with strange runes inscribed on them. The bandages pulse with a strange light three times before they withdraw themselves, revealing Yuto now transformed into a marble statue of himself, mouth open to reveal his fangs as if ready to breathe fire or devour his prey.

"Interesting…" Zarc muses, lightly tapping Yuto with his cane. "But I highly doubt that will stop one of my sons…"

"How long is that gonna hold him, Ren?" asks Ash, shuddering. The anger in Zarc's aura feels like he has been dunked into a tub full of boiling water.

"Hopefully long enough for us to get to those three before Yuya beheads them," Serenity answers. "Come on!"

Zarc curls his black lips into a grin as he watches the two race off to the gardens. He then shoots a glance at a small crack forming within the heart of his petrified son as Serenity and Ash grow farther and farther away.

"You know, it could be worse," says Ash, placing a hand over his hat so it doesn't fall off.

"How could this be _worse_?!" Serenity exclaims. "We have Academia and Zarc here at the same time while we're trying to get more students to apply for the new year! Tell me Ash...how could it be worse?"

Ash shrugs his shoulders. "Zarc was singing 'The Headless Waltz' before he told Yuya to go murder Yusho and Yuzu, Ren. He could have gone and sing 'Cannibal Buffet' or 'Straight Razor Cabaret' or, Great Raven forbid, 'Cathouse Tragedy'. I personally love 'The Night' but wouldn't it be hilarious if Zarc just decided to sing 'Riding a Black Unicorn' or 'Stakes and Torches' or, just for lulz, 'Raised by Bats' instead? Thank goodness he's not making any of us sing to the 'Dirtiest Song That Ain't' because, wow, poor Mieru would have her mouth be scrubbed with soap if she was asked to finish the lyrics."

"Ugh! ASH!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Stop her!"

"From doing what? This?!"

Guignol cackles as she flings her blue threads around the bodies of three Obelisk Force members before yanking them hard. The three fall onto the ground as many festival goers flee to safety. Those running booths hide behind tables selling their wares. Others decide to record the amusing spectacle on their phones.

"Oh, I am gonna have so much _fun_ with all of you," Guignol giggles, one hand raised and blue threads tied around her fingers. The other hand grips onto a barbed knife. She saunters over to an Obelisk Force soldier with a red gem on his forehead. "Tell me something, do you have any regrets?"

The soldier grits his teeth as he struggles to free an arm, but the threads tighten their hold on him.

"Hmm? That's not an answer~!" Guignol chuckles.

"What...are you?" A fallen Obelisk Force soldier asks.

"I already told you who I was ten minutes ago, but let me give you a reminder."

Guignol hums a tune to herself as she charges into battle.

" _I'm not the damsel in distress…"_ Guignol sings as she kicks Obelisk Force soldier in the crotch.

" _I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess…"_ She adds as she sweeps her leg out under another soldier.

" _I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly…"_ She continues twirling her knives.

" _Nope…"_ She giggles as she looks at her targets turning around and crying in fear. She then slices their throats before whispering, " _I'm the bad guy."_

"Yvonne!" Saki groans, turning her attention away from two Obelisk Force members she is dueling to shout at her daughter. "Don't mislead them!"

"Well in their eyes, I technically am the evil one!" Guignol retorts, stepping back from a soldier's punch before stabbing him in the stomach. "And you're one to talk! You've been misleading those two in your duel thinking that you're oh so incompetent when you're actually kicking names with a Dark World deck! Hey, I think you'll be able to summon _him_ without worry!"

"If I do, then it looks like I win our bet."

"That would be _c'est magnifique_ if you did, mom!"

"But that's only if these bozos can actually - "

"WILL YOU ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE DUEL?!" shouts one of Saki's opponents.

"Can't a mom have a pleasant conversation with her daughter?" Saki retorts, staring at the field. Both her opponents have summoned Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds while Saki herself only has one card face-down and one card in her hand. She sports 3500 lifepoints, her opponents both sport 3000 each. "And besides Hatta and Haigha, don't you even talk to your mother once a month? What would she think if she found out that you went around other dimensions turning people into cards for a sick and twisted game? Oh the drama! Oh the agony! Oh the grounding she is gonna give you guys for the rest of your lives!"

"Shut the hell up!" Haigha exclaims. "It's still our turn and you have nothing left to defend you."

"I play Pot of Greed!" Hatta shouts, playing a very familiar card. "This lets me draw two cards."

"Sorry, but I think I have a _better_ deal in mind," Saki smirks. "A rather _dark one_ at that."

"Bad pun! Bad pun!" Puppet Yuya shouts, ducking a swing from a soldier.

"That's 100 yen for the bad pun jar!" Puppet Yugo adds.

"I activate my Trap Card, Dark Deal!" says Saki, revealing her face-down card. "When you play a Normal Spell Card, I pay 1000 lifepoints to change it to 'the opponent must randomly discard one card.' And what do you know? It's time for me to win my bet today! Come on, Reign-Beaux! It's time for some _fun_!"

Saki slips her only card into the graveyard as the ground begins to shake. Rising onto the field is an eight-foot black demon with wings with a rainbow-like sheen as he holds a golden trident in his hand. (2500 ATK)

"And when Reign-Beaux is Special Summoned because he was discarded by one of your effects, he takes all of your monsters - or Spell and Traps - over the Rainbow! Let's go!"

Reign-Beaux bellows before he performs a grand sweep with his weapon, causing the two Fusion monsters to howl in pain before they are destroyed. Saki smirks.

"And with that, Hatta…" she says, swiping a card from her deck. "I draw!"

She looks at the card she drew and smiles. "I play Card of Demise to draw five more cards. But I must discard my hand after four turns."

As the card of a green hooded executioner with a deck of cards in a guillotine appears, Saki swiftly draws her cards and fans them out.

"But they're not gonna be staying long. I play Card Destruction to send these babies to rest! And you know what happens when 'Dark World' monsters are sent to the grave by card effect…"

Hatta and Haigha gulp as they discard their hands of two and one respectively all while three Dark World monsters join Reign-Beaux: Goldd, Wu-lord of Dark World, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Lucent, Netherworld of Dark World.

"What the…" Haigha mutters.

"Give my regards to the Red Queen," Saki chuckles, cracking her knuckles. "Get 'em, boys!"

And as Saki's Dark World monsters utterly trounce her opponents, Ruri makes good use of the training she received from her brother to roll out of the way before crouching down and unleashing an uppercut onto one unfortunate Obelisk Force soldier's jaw. She hastily picks up a hammer from a "Test Your Strength" booth and swings it into the stomach of another person, hoping that it cracked a rib.

"That was for destroying Heartland!" she snarls.

"And this is for being nothing more than a bunch of a-holes!" says Sora, twirling a violet thread before it lashes out at two Obelisk Force members.

"You know," says Guignol, watching her puppets effortlessly take a swing at four Obelisk Force members with their weapons, smiling at how proud her loves have grown up. "I think we should liven this up with some music! Mom, let's sing that song we used to sing back at your bar!"

"That song?" Saki groans as she looks down at her defeated opponents. "Really?"

Guignol laughs. "Come on, when are we ever gonna have a chance to sing and perform to that song while beating the snot out of Obelisk Force goons?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Guignol raises an eyebrow.

Saki turns to the still intact dart throwing booth, its owner poking her head out to assess the carnage. It's...better than expected. "...Burnet?"

"Yes?" asks Burnet, pulling out her cellphone and a pair of brass knuckles that she tosses to Saki.

"Happyland," says Saki, catching said brass knuckles and slipping them over her hands. "And make it big and loud."

"Roger!" says Burnet, quickly looking up the song on her phone, equipping it into a bluetooth speaker, then pressing "Play".

"You know this song?" asks Saki, turning to Ruri.

"I do," Ruri answers. "It was…" She looks down at her bracelet. "Yuto and I loved dancing to this song…"

"Well, how about you show how much you love this song while giving Obelisk Force some just desserts? Let's get this started!"

"Come on everyone!" Guignol shouts. "Those who know the song, sing along! And those who don't, just sing along with the chorus!"

" _Oh oh oh,"_ Saki sings, snapping her fingers to the beat. " _Oh oh oh, in the happyland!"_

" _Oh oh oh, in the happyland,"_ Guignol sings, staring three enemies down.

" _Oh oh oh, in the happyland,"_ Ruri adds, gripping onto her hammer tight.

" _Poison my sight while you kiss me goodnight in the happyland,"_ Saki sings as she delivers a swift left hook.

" _In the happyland!"_ Puppet Yuya echoes.

" _Go on and poison my sight while you kiss me goodnight, in the happyland..."_ Ruri adds, slamming the hammer on another soldier's head.

" _In the happyland..."_ Puppet Yuto choruses.

" _Well your daddy left home, mum is still on the phone, lost belief in love's deceiving, always going, went, gone,"_ Saki continues, back to back with Ruri.

" _Poison my sight while you kiss me goodnight in the happyland,"_ Ruri finishes.

" _In the happyland!"_ Puppet Yuya and Yuto shout.

" _Close the door and leave your key,"_ Saki shouts, punching a soldier in the jaw. " _You think you've got me but you'll see!"_

" _When you're starting to lose me, I'm already gone!"_ Ruri sings as she spins round and round, hammer in hand, knocking a soldier into a trash can.

" _Oh oh oh, in the happyland,"_ the crowd starts to sing, phones in the air recording the spectacle. " _Oh oh oh, in the happyland!"_

"My turn!" says Guignol, saluting everyone. "Join in, Sora!"

"Okay!" Sora says with a nod of his head.

" _Night lingers on, we'll be safe until dawn, in the happyland,"_ Guignol sings, stabbing her target in the shoulder.

" _In the happyland,"_ Puppet Yugo croons with the audience, twirling his scythe.

" _As the night lingers on, we'll be safe until dawn, in the happyland!"_ Sora repeats, preparing a dagger and slicing another soldier's throat open.

" _In the happyland!"_ Puppet Yuri adds, lashing out with his urumi.

" _'Cause your daddy left home, mum is still on the phone, lost belief in love's deceiving always going, went, gone!"_ Guignol and Sora sing in harmony, stabbing two soldiers in the stomach.

" _Night lingers on, we'll be safe until dawn, in the happyland,"_ Guignol finishes with a bow.

" _In the happyland!"_ The puppets cheer, slicing more throats.

" _Close the door and leave your key! You think you've got me but you'll see...when you're starting to lose me. I'm already gone!"_ Sora belts.

" _Oh oh oh, in the happyland! Oh oh oh, in the happyland!"_ sings the audience as Saki goes to a booth and picks up a skewer of _yakitori_. She leans back and takes a bite, but at the sight of another Obelisk Force soldier approaching her, she picks up a bottle of teriyaki sauce and squirts it over the visor of said soldier before kicking him in the stomach.

"Bridge is yours, Lulu!" says Guignol as piano music briefly plays. She picks up a ham and cheese stuffed _taiyaki_ from a large plate and bites into it. "Take it away!"

" _They will hurt you...and desert you...that's what they do...RUN!_ " Ruri screams, as if she is a banshee unleashing a death wail.

And as the crowd sings the chorus ("Oh, oh, oh...in the happy land") along with the song, the last of the Obelisk Force soldiers flee for their lives as the bystanders throws anything they can: milk bottles, darts, plastic cutlery. Ruri exhales as she drops her hammer, feeling most of her pent up stress gone while Saki shows Ruri some grilled chicken and green onion skewers, one which Ruri takes as the chorus joins in on the last two lines.

" _Oh oh oh, in the happy land."_

" _Oh oh oh, in the happy land."_

And the crowd cheers as the song finishes playing. The puppets jump for joy and hug each other, while Ruri has taken more _yakitori_ skewers, and some grilled okra, mushrooms and other vegetables, onto a plate to share with Saki. It's a bad habit, yes, but Ruri needs to do _something_ to forget the travesties she has just seen (that and that she hasn't had anything like this to eat in weeks; who knows when she'll get that chance again?)

"Well, that was fun!" says Guignol, bowing to the audience. "Who's next?"

A loud explosion off in the distance answers her question. The puppeteer smirks as she approaches an _okonomiyaki_ booth and turns to the vendor of said booth. The vendor takes one glance at the blood covering the girl's face before he hands her some _okonomiyaki_ topped with the design similar to that on the palm of her hand with mayonnaise. The puppets have gone to wipe the blood off their faces with discarded napkins while Sora munches on a chocolate bun.

"This is gonna be a long day," Guignol mutters, taking a fork to her hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Things are even more chaotic around the campus.

Brendan is currently in a clash with Yugo, Synchro monster against Synchro monster while his fellow bandmates and Rin rush to take Yuri to safety.

In the Café in Wonderland, Miette and Kelly help usher people to safety while trying to avoid punches from an Ancient Gear Golem that has been summoned within the cafeteria. Cilan and his brothers are currently dueling while Dawn eats her fried oysters in peace.

Other students of the school are already on the offensive, Duel Disks ready, having trained against any and all possible scenarios when it came to Ancient Gear decks with Fusion support while confused festival-goers are ushered into the duel arena for safety.

And as the You Show Duel School wages war and as more and more Obelisk Force members are killed/wounded/carded, Edo Phoenix races throughout the campus, hoping to find a glimpse of the man he hates most.

Yusho Sakaki.

The memory of their previous encounter back in Heartland all those years ago is burned into his mind. Every single time he closes his eyes, Edo sees that man's smiling face and hears Yusho's philosophy to duel for smiles.

And he hates it, utterly hates it, hates that man with his stupid philosophy and stupid smile and vows to card Yusho so that he never ever has to hear those words ever again!

"Yusho Sakaki!" Edo roars as he enters the arena. "I know you're here!"

As he enters, various members of the audience turn to him. But the one that is most surprised is the one in the arena waiting for his duel.

"Yusho Sakaki?" the person asks. "Sorry but I think he's gone to smell the flowers or something."

Edo whips his head to see a boy with black hair, a pair of glasses and a prince's outfit of white, blue and magenta with a toy sword sheathed to his side in the arena.

"Wh...what?" asks Edo.

"What's this?" asks May, microphone in hand. "We were supposed to be having Max Lang versus the one and only Serenity Wheeler for an epic entertainment extravaganza…"

"But this works out even better!" Lillie announces. "Ladies and gentlemen, You Show Duel School gives you...Edo Phoenix!"

There is silence as the audience looks down at Edo, and Edo himself is absolutely confused as to what was going on. Unless…

"That no-good lying little jester!" Edo screams. "SHE TRICKED ME!"

"I don't think we have a no-good lying little jester named 'She' here," says May. "But we do have a marionette maestra who calls herself Grand Lorde Guignol."

"Yeah, her!" Edo answers, seeing the girls in the black dress and white kimono stare at him. "She told me that Yusho Sakaki was here and…"

"How did she confirm this?" asks Lillie, somehow popping over to Edo's side with her microphone out in front of him. "Did she confirm it with a 'Yes'..."

"And the second word was 'And'?" May answers. "Because if you did, then you just fell for one of the oldest tricks of improv!"

"Oh that's Classic Yvonne for you!" Lillie notes. "She loves pulling that trick on me."

"She pulls that trick on practically everyone foolish enough to challenge her," May adds. "Why, I remember this funny story when - "

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Edo says, activating his Duel Disk. "Someone better tell me where Yusho is _really_ hiding or else!"

"I can tell you!" says Max. "I am Yusho Sakaki's number one apprentice around these parts!"

"You are?"

"I am, and don't you forget it!" Max says with a grin. "And, you're just in time! We're about to have a little duel here to appease the crowd while Carroll City crumbles like a bunch of chocolate chip cookies in the hands of overzealous kids. So why don't you join us? We're here to fight for fun!"

"For glory!" May adds.

"For You Show!" Lillie finishes.

Edo grits his teeth. "You think this is some sort of game? Dueling is not about enjoyment - it is about domination! It is about conquest! It is about being the best that there ever us above all else!"

"Oh, so you're gonna be like _that_ then...Well, how about we up the ante!" says Max. "Edo, you shall duel me in front of this lovely audience! If you win, I'll personally lead you directly to where Yusho is hiding and you can card me once I fulfill my promise. But if _I_ win…" Max chuckles, his glasses shining as he says, "Let's just say you'll become more acquainted with someone known as Ray Bradbury."

"And just so you can't get any ideas," says May, pressing a switch in her hands.

Edo turns around to see the entrance to the arena is now sealed shut.

"You're gonna have no choice but to showcase how Academia's dueling style fares off against us!" says Lillie. "If you're so serious about confronting Yusho Sakaki then prove it! Prove it!"

"Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!" The audience shouts, causing Edo to step back. This is the last thing he expected when it came to an invasion.

" _What's wrong?"_ Yusho's voice whispers in Edo's ear. " _Didn't you have fun dueling?"_

That man...even when he isn't physically present does that man make Edo's blood boil. He squeezes his eyes shut, curls his hands into fists, recalling that _stupid_ card and that _stupid_ Entertainment Duel and that duelist who should be carded for making him feel like Academia's philosophies were absolutely wrong and now there was that crazy puppeteer and these insane duelists who were inspired by Yusho and...and…

"Edo?" asks Lillie, microphone in her hand. "Cat got your tongue?"

"ENOUGH!" Edo roars into said microphone, loud enough to cut off the chants. "You want me to duel? Fine, I'll duel! And then, you and this entire school will burn down with the flames of my hatred!"

"Wow…" Max notes. "Someone really needs to go to their happy place."

Edo says nothing as he approaches the center of the stage, Duel Disk ready. This is nothing more than a test; if he is going to prove to Yusho how much he hates Entertainment Dueling then he has to prove it. No matter what, Academia's teachings are the most superior types of teaching their is.

"You heard it here folks!" says May. "Max Lang vs Edo Phoenix for this one of a kind epic clash you'll only find here in Carroll City! And we're gonna generate the field right now!"

"Action Field Generator, spin round and round! Show us the Action Field and lift us off the ground!" Lillie chants.

A large globe of glowing white rectangles hovers above Edo and Max's head before a single beam of light shoots into Lillie's hand. She and May stare at the card before May grins.

"Time to take this to a land of fun and make-believe! Action Field…Toyland!" she announces.

The duel arena transforms into a bright blue sky with white puzzle pieces for clouds, a chessboard for a floor and buildings made of colorful wooden blocks. Teddy bears dressed in colorful costumes parade across the town and in between the two duelists is a giant ball pit, a toy train running on pink railroad tracks, and other types of toya in different shapes and sizes are scattered about as if Max and Edo are standing in the interior of a gigantic toybox.

"My favorite Action Field!" Max squeals. "And you know what? In honor of this occasion, I have decided to give myself a challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, for as long as this duel lasts...I will _not_ play any Action Cards that come my way!"

The audience gasps in surprise.

"Max, are you insane?!" May exclaims. "Of all times…"

"It's not right for my opponent to be at a disadvantage," Max explains, folding his arms over his chest. "And as the more experienced one here, I'll have Radical Ed use any Action Card he finds since I highly doubt Action Dueling is part of Academia's curriculum."

Edo growls as he sees a large teddy bear dressed as a guard wave a flag at him with a large smile on its face. This world is getting more and more annoying by the second.

"Come on, Edo-san! Smile, smile!" Max says., Pointing at the big grin on his face. "Because we need to give a great introduction for today's show!"

"..."

"Okay, let me do it myself!" Max stands in front of the crowd, arms spread wide. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's enter a world of whimsical wonders and childish dreams! Let your imagination run wide here and unleash your inner child as we head off to duel!

"And with that...let's SWING INTO ACTION!" Max bellows.

 **(Max: 8000) - - - - - - - (Edo: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Katsuya Jounochi decided to enter the Nightmare Realm to figure out why Seto hadn't arrived to warn the Three Caballeros about the threat of their world about to be covered in darkness, he wasn't expecting a place like Carroll City.

Then again, he wasn't expecting to be venturing through darkness and mirrors with a couple of mannequin detectives either...

...Nor was he expecting so many people in costumes and masks running away as Ancient Gear monsters flattened everything in sight.

But thanks to that distraction, he was able to enter the mirror maze without much difficulty, dressed in his Red Eyes Black Dragon Armor as he surveys his surroundings. Somehow, this place is even creepier than Domino Below at night.

"Damn it," Jounochi curses, placing a fist against a mirror. "Hey, Seto! If you're in here, say something!"

Then, he hears something.

Jounochi's ears perk up; it's the sound of laughter. Two of those voices he doesn't know, but the third one...

With his left hand on the mirrors, Jounochi holds his breath as he makes a left turn. That third voice; he only knows that Seto would only laugh like that whenever he makes his appearance as Kaibaman.

Yet, unlike those laughs that are used to announce that he has arrived to defeat evil within Domino Below, this laugh makes Jounochi feel absolutely uncomfortable inside, like he's spitting out worms that have somehow made a home in his stomach.

As the laughter gets closer, Jounochi picks up the pace, nearly bumping into what appeared to be a right turn and looking up to see a strange white crystal tree ahead. Perhaps that is the exit?

Keeping that in mind, Jounochi swallows. First impressions are important; he has no idea whether or not Seto is okay, so he should play it cool for the time being.

Black shadows curl around his ankles, legs, arms, eating away at his armor until he appears in a simple green jacket, white shirt, torn jeans and red fingerless gloves. He takes a look at his reflection and runs a hand through his hair. Good; he looks normal.

"Hey, Seto!" Jounochi shouts, walking in a brisk place as he notices that the laughter has stopped. Good, he's getting close, judging by the exit where he can see a marble bench. "I finally found ya!"

He races to the end, relief on his face. But when he gets there, he's absolutely confused. For three reasons.

The first reason is that Seto is not alone; he is sandwiched by two other men, one with white hair and icy blue eyes, the other whose hair are two shades of blue with pink accents and bright green eyes.

The second one is that Seto doesn't seem to be so apprehensive around them. He looks calm as he takes a bite out of a sea salt ice cream which confuses Jounochi to hell since he _knows_ how Seto absolutely despises that flavor. Yet the CEO doesn't seem to spit it out in disgust, as he finishes the ice cream and lets the wooden stick drop to the ground.

And the third?

It's the fact that the one with blue hair is whispering words of comfort into Seto's ear while the one with white hair is placing kisses all over Seto's face like they are lovers.

Jounochi feels an eye twitch; he and Seto have just started dating and they haven't even gotten to the point where they would kiss. Every single time Jounochi would try to do so, Seto would cut them off, stating some excuse like, "Not out here" or "I can't do this, I'm sorry" before walking away, too afraid to open himself up to any signs of affection from someone else.

But here? Some strangers are doing what he is unable to do. How...how is that even…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!" Jounochi roars, any semblance of etiquette thrown out as he approaches the three. "What are you doing to him?"

Ryoken turns his head to Jounochi and smirks. "Ah, the CEO's faithful watchdog finally appears."

"Watchdog?!" Jounochi growls. How _dare_ this man calls him that. "I'm Seto Kaiba's boyfriend!"

"No, I think his boyfriend is dressed in white and hosting a magic show for a bunch of kids," Yusaku notes, giving Seto a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, Seto and I are a couple in this...HEY, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Jounochi growls not unlike an angry canine. "What have you done to him?"

"We've just gotten to know each other better," Seto answers, lifting his head. Jounochi shivers at the vacant look in those blue eyes, their gaze making his soul shiver with fright. "They've been helping me free myself from my worries for just one day."

"Just one day," Ryoken purrs. "Just forget about all of those nightmares, the dark monsters that hide within the shadows in Domino Below, the trauma of seeing all of these people offer themselves to that Dark King...just for one day."

Jounochi feels his heart stop. One of the most important rules about traversing through darkness and mirrors is to keep any and all problems in one world secret from each other. Seto himself is absolutely adamant on following that rule at all costs.

"How...how did you…" Jounochi whispers. "What did you…"

"Come on, Katsuya!" Seto says, a wide smile on his face. "Why don't you join us?"

"K...Katsuya?" Never has Seto called him by his first name. This is getting weirder and weirder...

"Oh, you should show him that new trick we taught you," Yusaku giggles, a wide grin on his face. "I mean, it's known to be quite _mesmerising_."

Seto nods his head and slowly rises up, his left eye shining. Jounochi holds his breath and looks around. So far, nothing seems out of place...but with Seto's illusion powers, he can never be too sure.

"Why the apprehension?" asks Ryoken. "If you know what Seto is capable of then you should just let him show you just what he's learned."

"I want answers as to what you've done to him!" Jounochi growls, curling his hands into fists. "He and his partner have a mission to complete in regards to warning those…"

"Three gay caballeros?" Yusaku finishes. "Oh yes, that."

"So if you knew what he has to do, then why are you keeping him here?!"

"Because," Seto answers, approaching Jounochi. In contrast to the grim and stoic figure that Jounochi sees at school, or the stern mentor when they investigate strange happenings in Domino Below, Seto acts and looks so kind, so caring, so sweet. This can't be the same person who usually calls Jounochi a mutt on a regular basis. "Because it's not important right now; my self-care is. I've put myself on the line without caring for myself...how can I take protect of Domino Below if I don't give a bit of time to let myself be me?"

Jounochi feels something clamp against his legs. He looks down and finds glowing white branches rooting him to the ground. Then, the branches grow, covering his waist, torso and arms until it looks like he is captured in a strange tree-like cage. The only part of his body that he can move freely is his face.

"W...what is this?" Jounochi exclaims, panicking. He's never seen Seto do this before. "What…"

"Shh…" Seto whispers, placing a finger over Jounochi's lips. "Hush, my dear Katsuya. I want this to go smoothly. Just take a look at me..."

Jounochi swallows as Seto places a hand on his chin, tilting it slightly so his amber eyes can see directly into one dark cerulean eye and one glowing eye that seems to spin and swirl with color. That has never happened before. Usually Seto's left eye will just glow white, but now the eye shines like a diamond, captivating Jounochi with its prismatic patterns. It's so beautiful...

But no...Jounochi can't fall for this! This is a trick, it has to be!

"It's okay," Seto purrs, seeing Jounochi struggle to look away. "It doesn't seem much now, but I just want us to relax. Just one day...one day we can forget about our struggles and be the people we want to be. Carroll City is a beautiful and lovely place, filled with people who are so helpful. They helped me and they helped Sen to free ourselves of our worry, tension, anger, hate, self-loathing...all those dark and negative emotions are out of sight, out of mind here. Come Katsuya, stare into my eyes, forget everything else. It's all about us today...just the two of us."

Jounochi shakes his head as he tries to summon the shadows to destroy the chains, but Seto's voice...the way he's talking to him like this...how long has Jounochi wanted to get this close to Seto yet any attempt to interact with him - whether it's as school or Jounochi learning the ins and outs about Seto's role in protecting Domino Below or learning how to use his black dragon powers - ended with failure. Seto has never actually taken the courage to confess what he's been really hiding, covering up his problems under excuses such as "no romantic relationships while on duty" or it's "not important" even though both of them can _plainly_ see how Seto wants them to get together and be loved. Hell, they haven't even got to the point of actually _hugging_ yet!

Jounochi tries to dart his glance at Ryoken and Yusaku, hoping either of them would be willing to help, but Yusaku is currently in the middle of a phone call.

"Hello?" asks Yusaku, phone to his ear. "Oh, Dawn! How is...wait, what's going on? The Invasion?! Are you...you're safe, thank goodness. Right, Ryoken and I will get right on it. We'll pick up Kusanagi on the way. Yeah, stay safe."

He hangs up and looks at Ryoken. "We have to get ready."

"It's that time, then? Very well." Ryoken stands up and stretches. "Let's go."

"Hey, you two!" Jounochi snaps, seeing Ryoken and Yusaku walk past him. "Aren't you going to help me out or something? Or at least tell Seto to back off?!"

"No can do," Ryoken chuckles, patting Jounochi's head. "This is a personal matter; we couldn't _possibly_ interfere."

"Take care, Seto," Yusaku coos, placing a kiss on Seto's cheek. "Let's keep in touch."

"Get back here!" Jounochi snarls, eyes flashing red as he tries to summon a shadow to at least whack someone across the face. Unfortunately, Seto's hand moves his face so the blond teen has no choice but to stare into those eyes.

"Come on, Katsuya," Seto purrs, lips against Jounochi's ear. "I just want us to...get together."

At those two words, Jounochi pauses. "Get Together"...that was the song that they danced to on Valentine's Day, during their first date. Even though it lasted only five minutes, that moment still lingers in his mind…

…

…

…

 _The song was playing, the lights were bright and flashing as lovers danced with one another. The song was_ specifically _chosen to get people to dance in the hopes that it would bring them together._

 _Of course, the song in question - "Get Together" by Madonna - wasn't something that Jounochi was expecting to dance with Seto to, but a little prompting by the DJ had them in the middle of the dance floor, and dancing in front of a very enthusiastic crowd. Well, after a moment of awkwardness of course._

 _The first thing Jounochi wanted to think was whether or not he should just act like Vincent Vega and Mia Wallace at Jack Rabbit Slim's, but as the lines leading up to the chorus played, he decided to just think of Bruce Lee's famous lines to not think, but to feel. That he just let himself dance with the boy that he just really_ really _wanted to get together with._

" _Do you believe in love at first sight?_

 _It's an illusion, I don't care…_

 _Do you believe I can make you feel better?_

 _Too much confusion, come on over here…"_

 _And Seto found himself just as enthusiastic as Jounochi with the dancing also, and just by focusing on each other instead of the cheers and claps of the crowd, were they able to make it to the very end of the song._

 _But just as it ended, and the crowd was chanting for the two to kiss, Jounochi was about to do so, leaning close…_

 _And Seto froze and whispered, "I can't do this."_

 _As Madonna's melancholy voice sang the last lines of the song, Jounochi watched Seto escape through the crowd, teeth clenched and a tear falling down his left eye, feeling absolutely upset, confused and, worst of all...broken. Jounochi himself just dropped onto the dance floor and felt the tears fall down his eyes as his only chance in getting closer had been thwarted once again._

" _It's all an illusion…_

 _There's too much confusion…_

 _I'll make you feel better…_

 _If it's bitter at the start, then it's sweeter in the end…"_

…

…

…

"Katsuya…"

Jounochi snaps from his memory as he looks into Seto's eyes...no, he shouldn't be doing this. Seto is trying to hypnotise him…

"Katsuya, I'm sorry…" Seto whispers, kissing a tear that has fallen down Jounochi's eye. "I didn't mean it back then, I really want to be with you...please, let's get together."

Jounochi closes his eyes and shakes his head. Not like this...not like this!

"I thought you loved me, Katsuya," Seto says, feeling somewhat heartbroken. Tears form in his eyes as he grips onto Jounochi's shoulders. "I thought you cared...don't you want us to get together?"

Jounochi clenches his hands into fists. "I...I do...but…"

"But why?" Seto asks, pleading. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"I don't want it to be like this!" Jounochi answers, still with his eyes shut. "We have a job to do right now and there's chaos going on outside! We need to help those people. Kaibaman should be out there and…"

"Kaibaman this, Kaibaman that…" Seto spits out. "You care about him and not about _**me**_?!"

That last word is shouted with such anger, such hurt, and such fury that it cracks many of the mirrors. Jounochi pauses as he opens his eyes, but looks down at his feet, seeing Seto's face reflected in numerous shards of glass. "No, that's not what I was implying..."

"LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SPEAK!" Seto screams, somewhat desperate and somewhat furious as he slaps Jounochi across the face. "Why don't you look at me, damn it?!"

Jounochi clenches his teeth; his cheek stings but it's nothing he can't handle. "Because you're trying to…"

Another slap across the face silences him. Seto grits his teeth as more and more tears fall.

"I'm trying to make you feel better," he explains, sounding so needy, so frightened, so desperate. "Please, Katsuya...I really want to be with you. Just one day...you've done so much for me and I haven't properly thanked you." He places a hand on Jounochi's cheek. "I'm sorry for slapping you, please forgive me."

"..."

"Please…" Seto leans close. "I love you and...I hope you feel the same way, too."

"Se-" Jounochi feels a pair of lips against his own, feeling waves of sadness and hope and desire and love wash through his body. He shudders; it feels wrong yet he can't help but give in to these feelings because he doesn't know if he will ever have this moment again. If he could, he would wrap his arms around Seto and never let him go, but being kissed like this is a start.

Jounochi's eyes are wide open as he sees Seto's left eye spinning mad with color, blocking out everything else. He can see those eyes, usually icy and filled with derision for others now filled with warmth and love. They just shine and sparkle with life that it fills Jounochi with light. And he feels so...so…

So…happy.

His mind is just clear of worry, concern, or thought. All Jounochi has to do is look at those eyes and that beautiful light and everything will be okay. He's safe here; the light cannot possibly hurt him. Seto is here too, and that's okay...everything is going to be okay…

As the light keeps spinning round and round, filling his vision with those colors, Jounochi sighs and lets his body relax against the branches, letting them support his weight so he can let his mind become blank. All he has to do is stare into the light as it swallows all of those dark thoughts, watching everything spin over and over and over and over…

And over and over and over...

"That's it," Seto coos, releasing himself from the kiss as he runs a hand across Jounochi's golden locks, observing how Jounochi's bright amber eyes begin to darken and sensing how his precious puppy's mind has become blank. "Just stare into the light and be with me Katsuya, for just one day. Let's be together...let's _stay_ together.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to confess how much you mean to be, but I'm doing it now. I want your affection, I want to be open to you, but I was afraid. I was afraid that you would be hurt if I confessed my feelings towards you.

"Ryoken and Yusaku helped me put my Illusion powers to good use, making one feel loved, at peace and controlled by me. I never even thought to use my powers like this before. With my Eye of Illusion, I can let people who stare into my eyes enter a world filled with their heart's desire and all they have to do to stay there is follow my instructions. I know what you desire, my puppy...you desire me."

Jounochi nods his head as he keeps staring into that light. He senses that there is something important he has to do, something involving Seto, but the more he tries to remember, the harder it is to recall. It's probably not that important; not as important as staring into those eyes and seeing himself feel so happy just by being near Seto…

"I desire you, too," Seto continues. "I want to have a better relationship between us. I want to wake up in the morning to find the first thing I see is you. I want us to share as many precious moments as we can. And at night, I want to fall asleep wrapped in your arms and be happy that we're together. I want your desire, Katsuya. Don't you want mine?"

Yes. Jounochi wants that more than anything. He wants to be with Seto...

"So Katsuya, my sweet, playful, loving and obedient puppy…" Seto leans down to place a kiss on Jounochi's lips, smiling a strange smile of twisted love. Jounochi can faintly tell that Seto tastes sweet, like ice cream. "If you want all of these happy things and more, listen to my instructions and keep looking into my eyes."

And that is exactly what Katsuya Jounochi does, all with a smile on his face.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll take the first move!" Max shouts, drawing a card. "And GERONIMO!"

He rushes towards a ledge and dives into the humongous ball pit. He lands with a loud splash and plastic balls flying everywhere. He pops out and laughs as he waves towards Edo.

"Come and join me!" He says. "Water's fine!"

But when Edo doesn't react, Max shrugs his shoulders.

"Guess I'll summon these cute little critters to keep me company...I play Scapegoat!"

Max plays his card and four little sheep tokens - one red, one pink, one blue and one orange, appear. They bleat happily as they float across the field. (0 ATK x4)

"And I'll end my turn there," says Max. "Your move!"

Edo draws his card, the expression on his face the complete opposite of Max's and of the audience, the commentators and the adorable cheery teddy bears. "I summon Destiny Hero - Drilldark in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field is a black and red warrior who, just as the name implies, is covered in drills. his right arm is a large lance-like drill, drills rise on its knees and its hips, and the fingers of his left hand are drills. Its black helmet is spiked and, surprise, it looks like drills! (1600 ATK)

"Once per turn, when Drilldark is summoned onto the field, I can Special Summon another 'Destiny Hero' from my hand with an attack less than or equal to his! They say 'Diamonds are Forever', so I'm bringing out Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude for a bit of fun!"

Next to Drilldark's side is a new monster with grey hair spiked upwards, eyes covered in crystal lens, wearing a blue superhero outfit and a long green cape. Like the name states, there are diamonds covering its body, from his back to his arms to his legs...except, for some odd reason, his left leg is bare except for a chunk of diamond over the knee. (1400 ATK)

"I activate the effect of Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude! Once per turn, I can look at the top card of my deck and, if it's a Normal Spell Card, I send it to the graveyard. Then, on my next Standby Phase, I can activate its effect. So, let's see what I have in store for you!"

Edo draws his card and looks at it before flipping it. It depicts a Duel Disk on the arm of a duelist wearing a silver coat.

"It's Destiny Draw," he says, sending the card to the graveyard. "Normally I would have to discard a 'Destiny Hero' card from my hand to activate it, but any Spell Card sent to the graveyard via Diamond Dude's effect means I don't have to pay anything. So come next turn, I get to draw an additional two cards!

"Now then, Destiny Heroes. Attack two of those Tokens!"

Both Drilldark and Diamond Dude race towards the tokens, with Drilldark skewers the blue one with the drill fingers of his and Diamond Dude fires a large chunk of diamond that crushes the pink one.

"I end my turn there," says Edo. "Your move."

"Okay then," says Max, hopping out of the ball pit and racing towards a playground swing. "Whee!"

He jumps onto the swing and draws a card as he swings back and forth. He giggles before he swings back…

Then when he swings forward, he lets go and flies across the field, causing the audience to gasp in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Max announces to the audience as he lands on a trampoline that propels him towards the top of the toy train. As he performs a flip and lands on top of one of the cars, he announces, "It's time to take you to a magical place that only costs a thousand points for admission! It is time to enter Toon World!"

Max plays his card, a Continuous Spell Card of a purple hardcover book with the word 'Toon' in rainbow font. Then, a copy of the book appears before spinning around an opening itself to depict a pop-up castle.

 **(Max: 7000) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 8000)**

"What does that do?" asks Edo.

"It doesn't do much on its own," Max explains. "At least, not without the right type of monster...which I am about to summon by offering my Sheep Tokens!"

"Wait, you can't tribute Sheep Tokens from Scapegoat!" says Edo. Is this kid out of his mind? Is this kid an amateur?

"I can't use the Sheep Tokens for a _Tribute_ Summon, but I can use them in a tribute for a _Special_ Summon!" Max clarifies. "Didn't you read the description of the card?"

Edo's face turns as red as a tomato. "I...well, I…"

"I offer my two Sheep Tokens to Special Summon one of my favorite stars," Max announces. "Come out...Red Eyes Toon Dragon!"

The Sheep Tokens turn into streams of smoke the same color as their wool before they get sucked into the Toon World book. The book closes itself shut, spins round and round as it looks like something is about to burst right out of the pages and then…

 **BOOM!**

A large eruption of fire rises as a large black silhouette of a dragon with crimson eyes emerges. Edo steps back; he knows of a former Academia student who was so skilled with the Red Eyes Black Dragon cards. How the hell did this kid gain something so powerful?

Before his question can be answered, the smoke clears and the dragon is...well, it looks similar to the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon if someone was asked to draw it for a kid's show. It lets out a chuckle before unleashing a puff of smoke from its jaws. (2400 ATK)

"He reminds me of my brother!" Lillie giggles.

"In that he's a dark dragon ready to burn everything to a crisp?" says May.

"Exactly!"

"What is that thing?" asks Edo, looking in disbelief.

"It's a Toon monster!" Max answers. "Toon monsters are a unique type of monsters that are essentially funnier, cooler and lovable versions of various Duel Monsters. Toon monsters are tough to fight and tough to kill and they all have unique abilities and need Toon World on the field else they go straight into my graveyard!

"But let's get back to the duel. Red Eyes Toon Dragon's effect activates! Since he was successfully Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another 'Toon' monster from my hand once per turn. And guess what? This monster is gonna steal your heart with her sweet moves! Come out and play Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

The book spins once again as a girlish giggle can be heard within the field. Then, in a puff of pink smoke, the monster arrives. It looks exactly like the famous Dark Magician Girl if a little girl was asked to cosplay as her. Surrounding her are stars and hearts as she spins around and strikes a pose, to the joy of the audience. (2000 ATK)

"Ooh, this will end painfully for Edo, folks!" says May.

"Indeed it will be!" Max chuckles. "Now Red Eyes Toon Dragon, attack directly!"

Red Eyes Toon Dragon grins and opens its mouth, a ball of flames forming inside before he fires it directly at Edo.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Edo shouts. "I have two monsters on the field!"

"But I can!" Max chuckles. "Toon monsters can attack directly as long as 'Toon World' is on the field! So, hope you enjoy being a little hot on the collar!"

"BOO!" says May. "Too cliché!"

The Destiny Heroes try to block the attack by standing in front of their master, only for the attack to pause, rise up then down, before it knocks Drilldark and Diamond Dude to the side like they were bowling pins and strike Edo, causing him to fall all the way down to the ground, where he is caught by a parade of stuffed rabbits and raccoons.

 **(Max: 7000) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 5600)**

"Shoo, shoo!" Edo says, pushing the stuffed animals aside. The longer he stays here, the more insane he's going to become!

"Now Toon Dark Magician Girl, batter up!" says Max.

Toon Dark Magician Girl giggles as she summons an orb of black energy from her staff. Then, she grips her staff like she's at the ninth inning, brings it back and then forms a swing that sends the orb flying all the way to Edo's side of the field.

Edo looks around for an Action Card and finds it in the paw of a rabbit wearing a pink hoodie. He snatches the card, quickly reads its description, and smiles.

"I play the Action Card called Evasion!" he says. "This negates your attack!"

Edo rolls out off to the side just as Toon Dark Magician Girl's attack hits the group of stuffed animals, causing them to scream as they are strewn out and knocked unconscious.

"BOO!" says an audience member. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Destroy him, Max!" says another. "He's a monster!"

More people shout their complaints at Edo all while Edo grits his teeth. Max, on the other hand, looks ready to eat Edo alive judging by that look in his eye.

"Regardless of the collateral damage from Edo, that was a close one!" says May. "And it seems as if Max must end his Battle Phase there."

"I end this with one card face-down," says Max, slipping a card into his Duel Disk. "Back to you, Edo!"

 _I don't know how much longer I can last here._ Edo thinks, drawing his card. _I have to end this fast if I want to catch up to Yusho!_

"Diamond Dude's effect activates. With Destiny Draw in my graveyard, I draw two new cards." says Edo.

He makes his two draws, expanding his hand to seven.

"And check it out," Edo smirks, revealing one of the cards he drew. "Are you terrified yet?"

"...Are you making a _Goosebumps_ reference or something?" Max asks, tilting his head.

Edo frowns. "No, I'm warning you that you are about to face the might of Academia!"

Max sits down and looks at the teddy bears in their clothes walking about. "Aww, I was hoping that was a _Goosebumps_ reference." He rolls onto his back to look at the puzzle piece clouds. "Wouldn't it be cool to team up with the Galloping Gazelle and find ourselves facing a _Shocker on Shock Street_? Oh, maybe we can play tag with the _Beast From the East_ and have _Monster Blood for Breakfast_ at the _House of No Return_! Or maybe - "

"I play Polymerization!" Edo interrupts. "And I fuse my two monsters together!"

"Oh this is it!" says Lillie as the two Destiny Heroes rise into the air and spin around and around like paints mixed together. "The well-known Spell Card from the Fusion Dimension makes its appearance! Let's see what we're getting today!"

 _"Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero encrusted with eternal stones, Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny Hero - Dystopia!"_ Edo announces.

A black light fills Edo's side of the field and when it dims down, a large hero in blue armor with gold trim appears on the field. The most prominent feature of the hero is the golden mask with a large red 'D' in the center of his face, along with the golden fingertips where large black orbs of darkness forms. (2800 ATK)

"Dystopia...so edgy…" Max states, wiggling his fingers as he stands up. "Totally fits that the commander of the Heartland Invasion would make something like this."

"I'm helping Academia's call to help unite dimensions together!" Edo snarls, baring his teeth. "I am helping bring about a utopia!"

"Tell it to all the people that were carded or killed or left to die or…"

"I activate Dystopia's special effect!" Edo screams. "When he's Special Summoned, I choose a 'Destiny Hero' in my graveyard and inflict damage equal to the monster's attack points! And the monster I choose is Destiny Hero - Drilldark!"

A spectral image of Drilldark appears in front of the Destiny Hero Fusion monster.

"Get him! Pummeling Palm!"

Destiny Hero - Dystopia grabs onto the spirit of Destiny Hero - Drilldark before he hurls it towards Max. Max gulps as he's knocked off of the train and lands onto a collection of pillows that cushions his fall.

 **(Max: 5400) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 5600)**

 _Max, you idiot!_ May thinks, seeing the conductor of the train with an Acceleration Action Card in his hand. _Why did you have to make this challenge_ now _?!_

"Next," Edo continues. "I play the Spell Card known as D - Soul Burst!"

He plays the card, depicting a Destiny Hero covered in magma, body covered in a red aura. Beneath the monster's feet is a large 'D'.

"When this card is played, I select a 'Destiny Hero' monster I control then cut its attack points in half. Then, we both take damage equal to the very same amount that was halved. But wait!"

Edo takes a glance at a large playhouse and enters it through the open window. After a few seconds, in which one can hear crashes, screams and a yowling cat, Edo emerges with an Action Card in his hand.

"Look what I found," he chuckles. "I play the Action Card Toy-splosion which doubles the effect damage of a card of my choosing. So I use it to increase the damage Destiny Hero - Dystopia is going to inflict onto your lifepoints!"

An Action Card depicting a large explosion that sends numerous tots flying appears. Destiny Hero - Dystopia's stats drop (2800 -) 1400 ATK) before a burst of flames strikes Max and Edo's Duel Disks.

 **(Max: 2600) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 4200)**

"And here's where the fun begins," Edo smirks all while Max narrows his eyes. "Once Destiny Hero - Dystopia's attack changes, I get to destroy a card in the field then return itss attack back to normal. Now Destiny Hero - Dystopia! Destroy Toon World with your Noble Justice!"

Destiny Hero - Dystopia targets the purple book before bringing his arms together. A large orb of darkness appears before he hurls it right towards Max's side of the field. Toon Dark Magician Girl panics and runs around in circles all while Max grins.

"Not so fast!" he says. "I play my face-down card...Emergency Provisions! And by offering Toon World, not only do I gain an extra thousand lifepoints, but since Toon World wasn't destroyed, my Toon monsters get to stay on the field a little while longer."

Toon World vanishes in a puff of smoke as Max feels his lifepoints regenerate. Toon Dark Magician Girl sighs in relief, wiping off some sweat from her forehead with a white cloth that she pulls out of her hat.

 **(Max: 3600) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 4200)**

 _Not good!_ Edo thinks. _Dystopia won't gain its original attack unless it actually_ destroys _a card! I'm a sitting duck next turn!_

"My turn's not over," says Edo, drawing a card. "I summon Destiny Hero - Decider in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field is a strange amphibian-like warrior colored blue, green and magenta. He has fins on the side of its head, orange bracelets and yellow lines on his face and arms. The Destiny Hero monster growls as he clenches his hands into fitsts. (1600 ATK)

"I end my turn there," Edo finishes. "And this is when the effect of Destiny Hero - Decider kicks in; once per duel, on the turn that he was summoned, Destiny Hero - Decider let's me take a 'Destiny Hero' monster from my graveyard back into my hand!"

A card pops out of Edo's graveyard all while Max nods his head. He knows exactly what Edo is planning.

"My turn," says Max, drawing a card. "And I play the Spell Card called Akashic Record."

A Spell Card appears, depicting the skull of a triceratops next to a collection of dinosaur bones that seem to glitter due to them being calcified.

"When this card is played, I draw two cards. But if these two are cards that I've already played before, they get Banished instead. So, let's see…"

Max makes two swift draws, looks at them, then adds them to his hand.

"And now, it's time to elevate this duel! I play the Field Spell Toon Kingdom!"

A couple of stuffed animals cheer for Max and lift him up into the air as he plays his Spell Card, which depicts another pop-up book with a castle, dead trees, flaming sconces and a large flag at the tallest tower of the castle.

"Entering this kingdom is no easy feat," says Max, taking the top three cards from his deck into a pocket of his costume. "I have to Banish the top three cards of my deck, but it's worth it because as long as this card is on the field, you can't target my Toon Monsters with card effects and it also counts as Toon World!"

Confetti and explosions shower the field as Toon Dark Magician Girl and Red Eyes Toon Dragon cheer.

"And look at that," Max grins, staring at Edo's monsters. "Why should I attack directly when I can have so much fun destroying you! Call it karma for what you did to those from Heartland, Aster!"

"Aster?" Edo exclaims.

"Yeah, it's like 'Disaster' because you're going to be absolutely feeling _this_ , Aster! Attack my monsters! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Max cackles.

Toon Dark Magician Girl hops onto the back of Red Eyes Toon Dragon and points her staff as if she is a knight on his trusty steed. The dragon flaps its wings as the menagerie of stuffed toys cheer at the two heroes charging into battle.

"Oh come on!" Edo snarls as he looks for another Action Card. He looks around, trying to ignore the parade of stuffed animals and the noise, noise, _noise_ generating from that guard teddy bear with a whistle in his mouth and a large flag in one paw and another card in his other paw and…

Wait a minute!

Thinking fast, Edo rushes past a collection of children riding in bumper cars and ducks from a airplane flying his way. The guard teddy bear turns to Edo and waves his paw in the air just as Edo hops onto a wagon and rides it like a skateboard all the way to the card. Toon Dark Magician Girl grins as she is about to smack Edo upside with her staff.

"Not so fast!" says Edo. "I play the Action Card Great Escape to end the Battle Phase right now!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl and Red Eyes Toon Dragon gasp at the Action Card and skid to a stop just as Destiny Hero - Dystopia and Decider pick up some baseball bats and…

 **CRACK!**

The two monsters are flung back to Max's side of the field, right on top of Max and the stuffed animal crowd, knocking over a few block buildings and flattening a house of cards.

"Got anything to say?" Edo mocks.

"So that's why piano lessons can be murder.." Max mutters, shaking his head to rid himself of little images of Toon Dark Magician Girl riding Red Eyes Toon Dragon circling him. Toon Dark Magician Girl looks like she's about to cry as Max finally emerges from the mess. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to end this with a face-down card. But, hey! This has been so much fun to challenge myself! We all should do this more often!"

As a card appears in front of Max, Edo draws his own card. This is it; that pathetic Field Spell card is going to go down in flames just like Heartland did.

"I summon Destiny Hero - Drilldark once again." Edo announces.

The warrior with drills on its body appears, lance ready. (1600 ATK)

"And you know what he can do so I won't say it. So I summon Destiny Hero - Celestial in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of light, a black and red warrior appears. Strapped to his back is a large silver blade split in half like folded wings and three spokes per side that evoke the sun. (1600 ATK)

"Your monster's still too weak to face off against mine," Max notes. Toon Dark Magician Girl blows a raspberry to emphasize this.

"But I'm not going after your monsters," Edo replies. "I declare an attack with Destiny Hero - Celestial and when I declare an attack with Destiny Hero - Celestial, he destroys one face-up Spell card you control and inflict 500 points of damage "

"But the only face-up Spell Card I have is…" Max whips his head to the Toon Kingdom pop-up book. "Oh no!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl screams once more as Destiny Hero Celestial rises into the sky. Light shines from the sun-like blade on his back before six beams of light incinerate Toon Kingdom. The book is set on fire as Toon Dark Magician Girl dissolves into ashes all while Red Eyes Toon Dragon glares at the other Destiny Hero monsters.

 **(Max: 3100) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 4200)**

"Wait a second," says Edo. "I destroyed Toon Kingdom and that dragon's still on the field? He should have been destroyed!"

"Some Toons can stay on the field even when Toon World is destroyed," says Max. "Red Eyes Toon Dragon is one of them, but he can't attack directly."

"Well, it looks that will work to my advantage," Edo chuckles.

"Okay, now you're crazy," says Max. "My monster has 2400 attack points; how are you going to battle it?"

"I don't plan on battling it! I play Rush Recklessly to increase the attack of Destiny Hero - Dystopia by 700!"

Edo plays his card as Destiny Hero - Dystopia's attack rises to 2100. (1400 -) 2100 ATK)

"And remember what happens when my monster's attack changes? I get to destroy a card on the field! So now I destroy Red Eyes Toon Dragon and, when I successfully destroy a card, Destiny Hero - Dystopia's attack rises back to original score!"

 _But that means…_ Max gulps.

"Go Destiny Hero - Dystopia! Noble Justice!"

Dystopia slams his hands together once again before another black orb of power forms. He hurls it towards Red Eyes Toon Dragon, whos eyes bug out as he tries to fly away. Unfortunately, it doesn't get far before the orb strikes it, causing him to shatter. Then, the Destiny Hero Fusion monster's attack goes back up to 2800.

"Max is defenseless!" May gasps. "If he could just use an Action Card!"

"I made a promise that I wouldn't use one and I won't go against it," Max shouts to his sister. He's played on this Action Field so much that he knows that there's another Great Escape Action Card in the toy castle behind him. But he made a promise; and if there's one thing Max does is keep his promises!

"Such honor," Edo says, slowly clapping his hands. "In any other situation, I would ask you to become a member of Obelisk Force. But since you kept me from seeing Yusho Sakaki, I will have to disregard that offer of hospitality and end this duel right now!

"Destiny Hero - Drilldark, attack with Piercing Peril! Destiny Hero - Decider, attack with Destined Damager! And Destiny Hero - Dystopia, attack with Dystopia Destruction!"

The three Destiny Heroes nod their heads as they rush towards Max. The stuffed animals hurry to whatever hole they can crawl into, looking in fear as Max bows his head and faces the inevitable.

"If Edo attacks, that's…" Lillie pulls out a piece of paper and quickly does calculations. "That's 2800 from Dystopia and 3200 from Drilldark and Decider...it doesn't matter! Max is gonna lose!"

"MAX!" May screams into the microphone, watching as the arena is covered in smoke.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _All my troubles, all my pain_

 _Stem from this thing that you call a brain_

 _Be my guest, sever me_

 _From the source all of my agony._

"Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" Mieru screams, hands covering her ears as she runs. She's always wanted to have a prince serenade her, but not now! And not this type of song! "You're scaring me, Yuya!"

Yuya smiles as he leaps into the air, performing a forward flip before landing in front of Mieru, a large smile on his face as he winks at her. If this was any normal situation, Mieru would be swooning at how her loving prince was charming her, but now she would rather be back in her bedroom asleep and dreaming of her darling prince watching over her

Yuya giggles as he takes Mieru into his arms, swinging round and round in a waltz. Mieru feels like this is an absolute nightmare; yes, she's always wanted to dance with a prince, but not like this! Not when it feels like someone forced her to wear shoes stuffed with hot coals on her feet and Yuta singing some twisted song of being beheaded!

 _What a shame, I've forgotten my name!_

 _Without the use of my brain_

 _And my, bet I'll sleep well tonight_

 _Without this head of mine!_

"Please stop!" Mieru cries, struggling to pull herself away from Yuya or at least try to stomp on his feet. "Stop this! I don't want this anymore!"

"If that is what you want," Yuya whispers, stepping back and pulling out that knife. Mieru whimpers as Yuya places the blade of the knife to his throat and spins round and round in a one-man waltz.

 _Get this damn thing off my neck_

 _I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of my head._

 _Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting fo_

 _Here's where we all get ahead!_

 _Wipe that damn smile off your face!_

 _Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine_

 _Sharpen up the blade boys_

 _Bells are now tolling, soon heads will be rolling…_

As he is about to sing the final part, Yuya is met with someone slapping him across the face. Yuya drops his knife and stumbles back, a hand in his cheek.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Yuzu screams. "Yuya, this isn't you! You wanted to make people smile with your dueling, not scare them!"

"Oh, I made them smile all right," Yuya says. "Whenever I made a fool of myself, fall flat on my face, lost or fell for one of their face-down cards...my opponents were definitely smiling then. People laughed at me all the time too! So yeah, I made them smile! And what did I do whenever that came about? I had to keep smiling even though I was hurting inside. I was hurting for so long Yuzu...for _three whole years_ I waited for a man who claims to be my father and had to endure insult after insult on being a coward's son without anyway to stop it. Do you know how that feels?"

"I...I don't know what it's like but I was there when that happened," Yuzu answers. Memories of consoling Yuya throughout those three years flash in her mind. How he would keep that smile on his face despite acting like a goofball or to hide the hurt in his heart...she'd buckle under that type of pressure if it was _her_ father that vanished.

"I still remember that day…" Yuya continues, pacing back and forth. "Dear old dad just _vanished_ without a trace and I wanted to go against Strong Ishijima. Oh how people laughed at me...they _laughed at me, Yuzu_. A little boy going up against the champion! Ha, that was absolutely hilarious!

"And don't get me started with the bullies who picked on me because of that little mistake. Why else do you think I had to smile and hide my face with a mask? Because it's better to laugh with someone than to laugh at someone." Yuya laughs as tears form in his eyes, black like ink. "But things are going to change now...the same people who looked down on me are going to be crushed by me and my brothers. Those who hurt us, those who thought dark thoughts about us...those who showed no mercy…" Yuya licks his lips as he picks up his fallen knife. "Like you."

"W...what do you mean?" Yuzu stammers. She looks at Mieru as she says that.

"Don't lie to me, En-Flowers," Yuya hisses. "On that night, when I was with my brothers...you were there. And you took a knife like this and…"

He runs the blade of the knife through his neck, causing Yuzu to place her hands in horror. Yuya still grins even as there is a large wound on his neck but no blood oozing out.

"You did this…" Yuya said. "At my lowest, when I had Yuto reunite with me. Yugo was trying to stop me, but you killed him with a knife to the throat and then did the same to me. Don't pretend that you forgot that."

"But I...I…"

Mieru scrambles to her pouch and pulls out her crystal apple. She lifts it into the air and focuses her attention on Yuzu, peridot eyes putting all her attention on this. The apple begins to glow with a soft pink light.

"Playing dumb are we?" asks Yuya. "You're really good at doing that; hiding that little training session on learning Fusion with that wretched Academia scum...what else have you been hiding from me, En-Flowers?"

"Stop calling me that!" Yuzu shouts, feeling a migraine forming. Why now? "I'm Yuzu! Not this En whatever!"

"No matter what shape you take, you're still the same. En-Flowers...you are the most despicable out of the four! At least En-Birds wouldn't kill someone while they were down!"

"Leave her out of this!" Yuzu screams, eyes glowing pink. "You're nothing more than a monster! Those who have Zarc's blood, those who sympathise with that monster...no matter how many times you come back, I will come and stop you!"

Mieru's eyes widen as she sees the pink light in her crystal apple transform into...into a card with a bright pink symbol on it.

 _What the…?_ She thinks. _What's going on with Yuzu?!_

"I'd like to see you try, En-Flowers," Yuya chuckles, the wound on his neck healing. The black lines on his neck reach out towards one another, tying their ends together like lovers holding hands until the wound on Yuya's neck vanishes. "I'd like to see you TRY!"

Red and black dragon wings unfurl from his back, his teeth turn into sharp fangs, and dragon fins form over his ears as Yuya races towards Yuzu. Yuzu growls as she places her arms across her face, the pink gem of her bracelet glowing before unleashing a shockwave that sends Yuya flying. Yuya lands gracefully on both feet.

"That pathetic piece of jewelry is your only defense against us?" Yuya laughs. "Oh 're absolutely pathetic."

Yuzu winces and shakes her head as she lowers her arms, confused. What just happened?

"And you can't even channel your spirit for that long? Well, I'm not gonna waste this opportunity! Goodbye, En-Flowers! Let's meet again in the next life!"

Yuya leaps forward once again, knife in hand ready to slice Yuzu's throat out just like she did to him. Yuzu finds herself frozen in place, eyes staring at the transformation Yuya has gone through, her mind reeling with the idea that maybe, just _maybe_ , she killed her best friend.

 _No..._ As she stares at her reflection in Yuya's crimson eye. _NO!_

But just before Yuzu's life ends right there and then, a large cloud of smoke obscures Yuya's vision. He falls onto the ground, but neither he nor his knife have landed a hit on Yuzu. He turns around and snarls.

"What trickery is this?" Yuya snarls. "Who caused this!"

"I did!"

Yuya turns around to see Yusho tackle him to the ground, hands grasping the boy's wrists before grabbing the knife and tossing it onto the floor.

"Yusho-san!" Yuzu exclaims, now standing next to Mieru. Mieru takes a glance at Yuzu before staring at her apple again, but she finds no image of a card with a glowing pink symbol inside it now. She slips it back inside...it's not going to help her out right now.

This is absolutely insane; the predictions she saw for Yuya, Yuya gone and now this strange demented puppeteer with brothers and a father with golden eyes, learning that she lives in one of _four_ dimensions, that Yusho vanished to stop an invasion from the Fusion Dimension, that Shun Kurosaki hailed from the Xyz Dimension..and Yuzu with a bracelet and a card that represents her?!

Mieru always wanted to be like a witch in those stories she read, like Kiki on a broom and helping others. But this, this isn't what she had in mind!

"You need to stop this right now, Yuya," Yusho states in a calm but stern voice. "Don't you remember what it was like to smile? To make people feel better?"

Yuya hisses in front of Yusho's face. "I bet you were smiling at how you were away from mom and I after all these years. Couldn't take being a father, could you? Had to go out of your way to this world of all places to -"

And in all of his years, Yusho does something that he promised that he'd never ever do.

He slaps Yuya across the face.

The sound of his glove smacking Yuya's cheek causes Yuzu and Mieru to gasp. Yusho grits his teeth, hating himself for having to do something like this, but having no choice but to.

"I traveled her by accident," Yusho explains. "I was trying to find my path to the Fusion Dimension, to confront Leo Akaba about his plans. I didn't stay long, but I left a big impact in the people there. I made them happy, and they used what I showed them to make this school. The school is in honor of me, and I am happy that I was able to influence another world, but I didn't forget about you or your mother. I missed you so badly, Yuya. These past three years were hard on me too. There was never a moment that I regret taking on this task and keeping this all a secret from everyone. I wanted to tell your mother goodbye, I wanted to give you a farewell kiss...I wished there was more time for me to tell you how to be a man...

"So please, let go of your anger, your hatred, your rage...come back home to me and we'll work together to bring smiles to the Xyz, Synchro and Fusion dimensions...please Yuya!"

Yuya stays silent as he looks at the tears falling down Yusho's face. Tears also fall down his eyes too, but for a different reason.

"You claim to be my father, but you would actually go as far as to strike me?" He whimpers, the tears continuing to flow down his dichromatic eyes.

Yusho pauses as he stares at his son. No...no matter what, Yusho would abstain from using any violence to solve problems. He always wanted to bring people together with his entertainment dueling.

But there are times when he has no choice but to fight back.

"I'm sorry," Yusho whispers. "I don't want to do this, Yuya. He picks Yuya up, not caring how Yuya's top hat falls to the ground with a silent flutter of a bird flapping its wings, and hugs him tight. "I'm so so sorry…"

Yuya looks down and feels Yusho's arms wrapped around his body, a hand patting his red and green hair, the words of apologies that flow from Yusho's mouth like a song. This feels...so nice.

Yuya closes his eyes and sobs his eyes out as he leans into Yusho's chest. Fat tears fall down his face and splash onto Yusho's coat as he cries and cries and cries…

And then the cries somehow don't sound like cries...

"W...what?" asks Yusho, looking down to see Yuya lift his head, red and green eyes smeared with kohl and his mouth open into a loud, raucous _laugh_ that he has only heard once. That was when he first saw Yuri, Yuya's Fusion counterpart, and Yuya is now emulating the purple-haired boy.

Then, Yuya smirks.

"I can't believe you fell for my sob story, Yusho~!" Yuya cackles. "But then again, that was your biggest flaw. You're. just. too. SOFT!"

He clenches his hand as his knife floats off the ground. Two more appear by its side before they fly towards Yusho.

"Sayonara," Yuya whispers.

"YUSHO-SAN!" Yuzu cries.

Yusho tries to escape, but Yuya grabs onto his arms, a wide grin on his face as he can't _wait_ to see Yusho bleed in front of him. Yusho looks at the flying daggers and sees one image form in his mind…

An image of him at night, knocking at the door to his home after so long, seeing Yoko open it and finding her to wrap her arms around his waist. Then, Yuya would slide down the pole from his room to the living room and scream, "DAD!" and race to embrace him. Then, Yusho would explain what he had been doing while learning how much Yuya had grown while he had been away.

It is such a lovely dream...and now he'll never be able to live it.

"No!" Mieru shouts, running towards Yusho, right as the blades aim for the dueltainer's back. Yusho can't die, not here, not by his own son!

As Mieru sees the trio of blades aim for her heart, that's when she recalls Ash's words when he used his Aura powers to read her future.

" _Maybe you shouldn't look at it_ symbolically _...maybe you should look at it_ realistically _."_

And now she realizes that what he said has become true. In just a few seconds, the Tarot card of the inverted Three of Swords that she drew to symbolize her future will be acted out for all to see.

Sora's words for her don't help - Mieru was going to become some sort of puppet once she dies. Some mindless, porcelain toy with a bright smile on her face and...and...she doesn't even want to think about what happens next!

Tears stream down her large green eyes before she shuts them close. Instead of swords, all she sees is Yuya on that fateful last turn of their duel, riding his dragon into battle and looking so charming, so dashing, so handsome, so...like _himself_ that it makes her heart break at the thought of being unable to save him, to be with him, to truly get to know him and tell him fortune after fortune which predicted that he would live happily ever after, and maybe live happily ever after life with her.

But no. That's not how the world works. Princes don't marry prophets or witches at the end of their stories. They always marry beautiful and kind-hearted maidens and princesses. If it wasn't for this darkness hat corrupted him, Yuya's heart would always belong to Yuzu, she knows for sure. He will always think of Yuzu, say her name like it is a magic incantation, hear her sweet melodic voice, hold her hand as if she is the most beautiful flower in the world...

It's tradition. It's just how it goes. Mieru can't fight tradition nor can she fight Fate.

So why? Why did she started to feel like she wanted to become closer to him now? And not in her usually swooning manner, but to want to be by his side and to weather all the storms that came his way?

And then, the answer appears to her as clear as day.

Because she has fallen in love not with her ideal image of him, but with the true image of a tortured soul who kept a smile on his face to lift up his spirit and the spirits of everyone else.

How could she be such a fool? To only see men as eye candy, and not see the beauty of their souls? To have a crystal apple to see what secrets lurk in the hearts of men yet only care for their looks instead of their feelings and ideals?

That's when she realizes something important.

Mieru Hochun, age 12, the top student in her class, wielder of the Prediction Princess monsters, is a blind fool for love...always has and always will be.

 _Yu...ya..._ She thinks.

And it is the last thing that is on her mind before the knives pierce through her chest.

As she collapses to the ground, blood staining the white pinafore of her Alice dress, her crystal apple rolls out of her purse until it reaches Yuzu...

And then, it breaks in half like someone ran a knife through it to share with their beloved.

No one says a word as the last of Mieru's life bleeds out. Yusho looks in horror and Yuya lets out a sigh that could either read "foolish girl" or "selfless soul"...

But it is Yuzu, Mieru's 'rival' in love, who screams the girl's name in anguish.

"MIERU!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Is he...is he…" May whispers, hands trembling. "Max…"

No one says a word as they wait for the smoke to subside. Edo smirks as he looks all around him. This Action Field is an absolute eyesore; he can't wait for it to vanish.

But as the seconds pass, and the Action Field is still the same, only with stuffed animals crying in fear and sobbing, that's when he notices something wrong.

"What's going on?!" says Edo. "This atrocious field should be gone by now! What trickery is this?"

"It's not trickery, it's the benefit of being prepared!"

"What?!" asks Lillie. "Max is alive? Hit the instant replay, please!"

She and May look at the screen that depicts Edo's direct attack on Max. Just as Destiny Hero - Dystopia is about to unleash Dystopian Destruction, Max activates his face-down card.

Edo also looks at the screen and gasps at what he sees.

"Nutrient Z?!" he exclaims.

Max chuckles as he steps out of the smoke, patting his hair down and wiping his glasses with his shirt.

"That's right!" he says. "Since I was about to be hit by more than 2000 points of damage, I used this to increase my lifepoints by 4000 before you attacked!"

"Hold on a sec," says Lillie, flipping to a new page of her notepad and doing some mathematics. "Max had 3100 lifepoints on him before the attack hit, 4000 added means 7100."

"The combined attack strength of Edo's monsters equalled 6000," says May. "So that means, Max is left standing with 1100 lifepoints!"

And sure enough, when Edo looks at the large electronic scoreboard, that's exactly what he sees.

 **(Max: 1100) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 4200)**

"I told you!" says Max, a big grin on his face. "I said I was sticking to my promise of no Action Cards and so it goes! And it looks like you're gonna have to end your turn there. Unless of course…" he grins. "You have any cards you wanna place face-down?"

Edo looks down at his hand. No; he has no cards that he can use to protect himself. And even if he did, from what he knows of Max's deck, there is nothing the boy can do to get through his defenses. All he needs to do next turn is find something to change Destiny Hero - Dystopia's stats.

"I end my turn there," says Edo, looking all around him. All he needs is the right Action Card and he'll win.

And, to no one except himself, even if he will never ever admit it...dueling in this cute little field of childhood innocence and wonder is...fun.

Max draws his card and looks at it.

"All right then," he says. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards."

The familiar green pot appears as Max makes his draws.

"And before I reveal what I'm gonna do for my final turn, I just want to answer a question. Edo, between you and me...why do you hate Yusho Sakaki so much?"

"Why?" asks Edo. "WHY?!"

Any semblance of having fun or feeling joy in dueling has vanished like smoke in the air.

"That man and his philosophy is absolutely stupid!" Edo roars. "Dueling for fun? Dueling is not for fun! Academia's regime...they are correct in saying that dueling is to be used as a weapon. To attack, to crush, to destroy!"

Edo pulls out the halves of Yusho's Smile World card and shows them to Max. "I have followed that teaching wholeheartedly and without questioning it. And then, a few months ago that man appears and had the _audacity_ to show me that dueling can be for happiness and smiles! That's not it. That's not how the world works! Dueling with cartoons? That is absolutely _bullshit_! If you were to be enrolled in Academia, you'd be curbed in an instant and that would be a good thing. These monsters are pathetic, weak, worthless against the full might of Fusion summoning! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

Silence blankets the entire arena once again as Edo waits for the chorus of boos coming his way. He doesn't care; all that matters is making sure this entire school and any trace of entertainment duels and Yusho Sakaki vanishes from his sight for good. Then, and only then, will he find any semblance of peace.

As Edo calms down from his rant, Max narrows his eyes. "You gotta problem with cartoons?"

"Kick his ass, Max!" May screams into the microphone. "Hit him with the Burning Hammer! Or the Twist of Fate! Put him into one of Chris Jericho's 1,004 holds, like the moss-colored three-handled family credenza! BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Lillie chants along with the audience.

Max places a hand near his face in a salute as he reveals one of the cards in his hand. Time to get serious.

"I play Monster Reborn!" he exclaims. "And I'll use it to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl once more!"

Popping out of a pile of pillows, the cartoon version of Dark Magician Girl appears with a fiery aura surrounding her as she's ready to knock some sense into Edo. (2000 ATK)

"Then, I equip her with Megamorph! And since my lifepoints are lower than yours, Toon Dark Magician Girl's stats are doubled!"

A pink aura surrounds Max's monster as Toon Dark Magician Girl's smile grows just as wicked as the one on Max's face. (2000 -) 4000 ATK)

"Max is still 200 points short!" says Lillie. "But that card in his hand could change everything!"

"I play my last card, Brain Control!" Max announces. "And for the cost of 800 lifepoints, I'll be giving Dystopia Guy here a new purpose by letting him knock some sense into you!"

As Max's lifepoints drop, a large floating brain appears on his side of the field. Two ghastly green hands stretch out and grab hold of Destiny Hero - Dystopia before he is brought back to Max's side. Toon Dark Magician Girl giggles before placing a cheek on the Fusion monster's cheek.

 **(Max: 300) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 4200)**

"Now Destiny Hero - Dystopia! Attack Destiny Hero - Celestial with Dystopia Destruction!"

Destiny Hero - Dystopia runs towards his former allies and forms two large blasts of darkness in his hands. Edo begins searching for an Action Card, passing by a treasure chest and kicking it open. He smiles as he finds an Action Card inside.

"I play the Action Card Miracle!" he pants. "This means my monster is not destroyed this turn and reduces the damage I would take by half!"

"That was a close move," says May as Destiny Hero - Celestial is hit with Dystopia's attack. "But Max still has one more attack this turn. This is it, folks! This attack decides everything!"

 **(Max: 300) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 3600)**

"Now Toon Dark Magician Girl," says Max. "Attack directly! End this duel with Dark Burning Attack!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl nods her head as she twirls her staff like it's a baton. It then transforms into a hammer twice her size that she carries over her head without struggle.

"You can't attack!" says Edo. "You said Toon monsters could only attack directly if you had Toon World on the field! You can only attack one of my monsters now and all I need to do is find an Action Card to stop the attack!

"And come next turn, I'll just use the effect of Destiny Hero - Celestial to destroy Megamorph and inflict 500 points of damage. Face it, Maxie... you're finished!"

"Oh no!" Max gasps, hands on his cheeks in horror. "I totally forgot about that! Toon World needs to be on the field for Toon Dark Magician Girl to attack directly! I'm gonna lose the duel for sure!"

He drops to his knees and bows his head in horror. Five seconds pass before he bursts out laughing and says, "Oh wait, I just remembered something! Toon Dark Magician Girl is the only Toon monster who _doesn't_ need Toon World on the field to attack directly!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl giggles as she jumps into the hands of various stuffed animals who throw her towards Edo. Edo gasps as he tries to look for a card, any card, that will save him.

He spots an Action Card floating on top of a large pyramid of blocks. All he has to do is take it and maybe, just maybe, he'll survive this turn.

"Can't let you do that, Phoenix!" says Max, unfurling a pair of vampire wings. He knows that the card is another Evasion; he can't have Edo take it. "Not this time!"

He brings both arms out and flies in the air, bat wings propelling him towards the same pyramid of blocks. The audience, May and Lillie watch with baited breath as the two reach out for the card.

"Take this!" says Max, pulling out his sword and throwing it at Edo. Edo has no choice but to dodge out of the way before he gets hit, letting Max reach the top of the pyramid and take the card into his hand.

"And in the immortal words of Porky Pig, 'That's all folks!'" Max declares.

Edo senses a large shadow looming over him. He turns around and gasps to see Toon Dark Magician Girl floating above his head, hammer in hand.

" _Bingo! Bye bye!"_ she cheers, just before she smacks him in the stomach with her hammer, sending him flying into that same pyramid of blocks before he skips across the chessboard field and knocks over a large chess piece of a king. He groans as the last of his lifepoints drop.

 **(Max: 300) - - - - - - - - (Edo: 0)**

"Aw, did that feel like a cartoon?" Max asks with mocking sarcasm, blowing a raspberry.

"Your winner...Max Lang!" May cheers, sighing in relief. That was too close.

The audience cheers as the Action Field vanishes. Toon Dark Magician Girl gives Max a kiss on the cheek before she waves good-bye to the audience. Meanwhile, Edo sits up.

"You cheated!" he snarls. "You said…"

"I said I wouldn't _play_ Action Cards," says Max. "I took the card but never played it, so I still kept my promise of not playing Action Cards!"

"He's right," says Lillie. "There's no rule saying that a duelist can't intercept another from getting an Action Card."

Max brings a hand out to help Edo stand up. But Edo slaps the hand away.

"What's wrong?" asks Max. "Didn't you have fun? Like you had fun beating a little kid like me up and seeing me squirm and hearing how you would _insult_ the type of monsters I use? I didn't know Academia liked to recruit a bunch of sadists."

"You know what's going to be fun?" Edo hisses. "I have more and more troops coming in to destroy this city. And then you'll _regret_ saying those words to me."

"I doubt it," says May. "Cameras, show us what's been going on since we've been dueling."

The large screen changes to reveal various scenes all throughout the campus. Edo watches in horror as Obelisk Force members are either carded or killed by people wearing masks and colorful costumes. And any who do survive decide to _kamikaze_ themselves by carding themselves instead of face any type of torture that comes their way.

"We've known about you for quite some time," says Max. "Yusho first arrived here to warn us about the threat of Academia and we spent the past three years training how to fight off Ancient Gear decks of all shapes and sizes. The fact that you had a hatred against Yusho that could be so easily manipulated was a bonus."

"You…" Edo gasps, eyes shrinking in fear. "Played me…"

"Like a fiddle," Max finishes. "Of course, that was all just luck that I had Emergency Provisions and Nutrient Z, but yeah, you were played. And, as per agreement, you're going to get well acquainted with Ray Bradbury!"

"What...what does that mean?" Edo stammers as he sees the audience glare at him, some with wicked smiles on their faces and others munching on popcorn to enjoy the show.

"Tell me, Commander Phoenix," Max chuckles. "Have you ever read Ray Bradbury's _The Illustrated Man_? Because we're gonna be taking a good look at 'The City' and see if it can help give you a new...purpose."

"P...Purpose?" Edo squeaks out. He mentally curses himself; an Academia commander should not sound like that.

"Yeah, purpose!" Max says. "We're low on resources in Carroll City, so the fact that you provided us with some new Instruments to play with is absolutely fantastic! And you won't be alone; Ryo Marufuji is being fashioned as we speak! You'll get front row tickets to how he'll become a perfect knight for our cause. Isn't that so much _fun?!_ "

"No! NO!" Edo screams as Max grabs onto his arm. He struggles to reach for a card in his Duel Disk, but Max pushes him down onto the ground, licking his fangs in delight. "Spare me! Please, I beg you!"

"Okay, I'll spare you!" says Max. "Here you go."

He tosses a small silver coin into Edo's lap with a wicked grin on his face.

"There, Edo! I spared you a dime!" he says. "But that's all I'm gonna spare you because you all have to pay for being a bunch of a-holes, don't you think!"

"Please! Don't - "

"Good bye."

And as Max snaps his fingers and presses a button on the side of his Duel Disk, as thousands in attendance and probably millions at home watch, Edo can only scream before he is transformed into a card that Max takes into his hand. Max smiles before he looks up and sees the audience rise in standing ovation.

"Thank you everyone for coming today!" he says with a bow. "Now we'll have a five minute break before we continue with our scheduled program! And if you want to apply to our school, please visit our website for an online application. Don't miss out!"

And as Max waves to the crowd, May looks at her phone and notes that she has a message from Brendan. But when she sees what Brendan has to say…

She drops her phone in shock and looks like she is about to puke.

 _No..._ May thinks. _Brendan!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Please…" Ryo Marufuji begs. "Please stop…"

But no matter how much he begs, the torture doesn't stop. His voice has gone hoarse from screaming and begging and still he asks for relief from the pain. What did he do to deserve this?!

 _"I'm sorry,"_ says the feminine voice that has been guiding him throughout his fashioning states. Her voice is devoid of emotion save for some disinterested concern for losing such valuable resources. _"But this is for your own good. Now, please recite what we have gone over."_

"I don't want to…" Ryo replies like he is a child not wanting to take his medicine, eyes forced to look at the soft spirals. Closing his eyes ends him with him being shocked, but looking at them makes him feel dizzy. No matter what he does, he is stuck in vertigo.

 _"Should we administer the shocks again?"_

"Please don't…"

A bolt of electricity races through his body, cutting him off. He doesn't know how high the setting is, but he knows that he hates these shocks more than anything else.

"Please!" Ryo cries, tears falling down his cheeks. He has no idea how long things have been like this or how long this will last. He has no idea where he is, and the only other sensation he has felt was someone injecting him with drugs that make him so sleepy and tired and confused. "Stop it, please stop it!"

 _"Didn't those people you carded and the students you dueled also say the very same thing? Didn't they beg before you? And did you proceed to give them mercy?"_

"I...I…"

This is how the torture has proceeded: the Voice would ask Ryo questions that he answers either "Yes" or "No". Sometimes the Voice makes him memorise passages for him to remember and then recite out loud. For every question he answers correctly or every line of poetry he recites from memory and without hesitation, he is temporarily rewarded with the electric shocks replaced with waves of comfort and relaxation.

 _"Ryo,"_ The Voice states. " _Please recite what we have practiced. Shocks shall continue to be administered until you comply."_

Ryo rapidly nods his head. The faster he gets this done, the sooner his reward will come in.

" _There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground."_

"And s..swallows circling with their s...shimmering sound," Ryo recites, concentrating on the words than the pain from the torture. As soon as he finishes the line, he can feel the pain subside a little.

" _And frogs in the pools singing at night,"_

"And..w...wild plum trees in tremu...tremulous white." Another wave of euphoria runs through his body.

" _Robins will wear their feathery fire…"_

"Whistling their whims on a low f...fence-wire."

" _And not one will know of the war, not one…"_

"Will care...at last when it..is done."

" _Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree…"_

"If mankind...perished utterly." He's almost there.

" _And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn."_

"Would scarcely..know...that we...were gone."

" _...Very well. You have earned a five minute break. Just relax, Ryo. You deserve it."_

"Thank you…" Ryo whispers as he feels currents of happiness and calm override the pain. The spirals and their garish lights are now soothing and radiate with good and pleasant feelings. The Voice whispers soft words into his ear that makes him want to want to stay like this. Controlled.

And as Ryo is conditioned, Dr. Kyoko Taki looks in pity. She doesn't want to do this, but it must be done. Academia has corrupted many students this way and this is the only way to remove any types of control that Professor Akaba has drilled into their heads. It reminds her too much of the Lost Incident, except that the subject being fashioned wasn't innocent at all.

"Kyoko," says a voice.

Dr. Taki turns to see Aso approach her. "What is it now?"

"That boy has a new Instrument in his hands for us to play with," Aso explains. "And he asked for a special request."

"What type...of request?" Dr. Taki knows that requests when it came to Instruments are painful.

"He's been reading too much Ray Bradbury and wanted our help to convert Edo Phoenix into…" Aso clears his throat. "This."

He hands his phone over to Taki, which has a short story titled "The City" on the screen. Taki quickly reads through the text and, once she reaches the climax of the story, hands the phone back to Aso. She then sighs and massages her temples.

"This is going to be a long day," she mutters.

* * *

 _"I understood that reference!"_

" _Be like the hero of Footloose" - Max is talking about Peter "Star-lord" Quill summarising "Footloose" from the first "Guardians of the Galaxy" movie._

 _The various punishments Guignol mentions comes from the Bible ranging from the Tower of Babel, the punishment of Lot's wife turning into salt, and the locking into the furnace is the Fiery Furnace tale from the Book of Daniel._

" _What are you gonna do, MC Bat Commander?" MC Bat Commander is the leader of the band, The Aquabats!_

 _The song Zarc sings ("The Headless Waltz" which is about the beheadings during the French Revolution), and the ones mentioned by Ash, are by the singer Aurelio Voltaire (those who watched "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy" would remember the songs "Brains!" and "The Land of the Dead")_

 _"Dancing with the devil's past…" this is a line from the Garbage song "Bleed Like Me"_

 _The song Guignol sings in the beginning is "I'm the Bad Guy" from "Wander Over Yonder". Meanwhile, the song she sings with her mom, Ruri and Sora is "Happyland" by Amanda Jensen._

" _White Bear scenario in Hell" - from the Black Mirror episode "Black Mirror" (major spoilers for whoever has not watched it. Warning: not for the faint of heart)_

" _She's a killer…" "Queen...gunpowder, gelatine…" The chorus to Queen's song "Killer Queen"._

" _Legendary Marquis of Carabas" the tale of Puss-in-Boots shows the cat pretending that his master was this fake master. Sora's cat form is based on the Duel Monsters card, "Black Cat with White Tail"._

" _Let the wild rumpus start!" This line comes from the book/film "Where the Wild Things Are" by Maurice Sendak._

" _Smell ya later!" In the Pokémon Red/Blue games, the player's rival would usually tell this before departing._

" _Besides Hatta and Haigha" - these names come from "Through the Looking Glass" and are the mirror world counterparts of the Mad Hatter and March Hare._

" _I'll have Radical Ed..." - a character from Cowboy Bebop_

" _Act just like Vincent Vega and Mia Wallace…" A reference to a scene in the film "Pulp Fiction._

" _Are you terrified yet?" - This is the title of one of the Goosebump 2000 books. Max also mentions titles of various other books (and one short story) from the original Goosebumps lineup. The Galloping Gazelle comes from the Goosebumps story, "Attack of the Masked Mutant" and was most famously played by Adam West in the television adaptation of the story. Max also mutters another title, "Piano Lessons Can Be Murder"._

" _Like Kiki on a broom" - this comes from the book and Studio Ghibli film, "Kiki's Delivery Service"._

" _You gotta problem with cartoons?" This famous line is said by Spider-Ham in "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse" when Scorpion mocks him. The later line, "Aw, did that feel like a cartoon?" also comes from the same movie and person, after Spider-Ham wallops Scorpion._

 _May makes several wrestling references: Burning Hammer is one of the most dangerous wrestling moves (the creator only used it seven times to finish a match), the Twist of Fate is the finishing wrestling move of both Matt and Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho's 1004 holds is based on his famous promo of the "Man of 1,004 Holds". The moss-covered three handled family credenza is actually a double reference; Chris Jericho stated it was one of his holds and refers to the 1960's Cat in the Hat TV Special._

" _Bingo! Bye bye!" Princess Peach would say this in Mario Kart 64._

" _I spared you a dime!" References a 1930's song, "Brother, could you spare a dime?"_

 _The poem Ryo has to recite is "There Will Come Soft Rains" by Sarah Teasdale, but most people would remember it from the Ray Bradbury story of the same title. The poem talks about how, if humans just vanished/became extinct, nature would not give a shit and go on with its daily life._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Toyland (Action Field)**

 **Image:** A colorful land with a puzzle-like sky, a chessboard ground a toy-train, a castle made of blocks and stuffed animals waving hello.

 **Description:** One Field Spell can be played at a time. Each duelist can only hold one Action Card at a time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Toy-splosion (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A large explosion with toys flying everywhere.

 **Description:** Double the damage dealt by a card or card effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Brendan: I knew that the You Show Duel School Festival was going to be big, loud and exciting, but not like this. Then again, we citizens of Carroll City are known for living in a strange and bizarre city where a bunch of puppets walking about is the most**_ **mundane** _**thing to pass us by.**_

 _ **There's so much going on right now, like I'm trying to play the bass while blindfolded and balanced on a giant ball. I need a bit of exercise after standing on stage and have my fingers play on my lovely bass Stardust, and it just so happens that my opponent loves the sensation of flight just like I do.**_

 _ **Next time: I'm burning up with a challenge to protect Rinrin and Yuri from being killed off by the Boy with Clear Wings, and it's going to be a Synchro vs Synchro clash like no other! There's no way that I'm going to fail them! Not when I have the powerful Shiranui monsters by my side.**_

 _ **So, will I succeed? Or am I going to have my attempt "Backfire" spectacularly? We'll just have to wait and see.**_


	13. Backfire

_Quick shout-out to my friend "And then the sky" on this site (or if this isn't the site, it's DemonLordMammon on AO3) for the inspiration for one of the songs used in this chapter._

* * *

 _ **...Can I share a secret with you guys?**_

 _ **You probably know a little bit about me right now: that I'm a vampire, I specialize in Synchro Summoning and that I love me an epic bass solo.**_

 _ **But the truth is, only two of those statements are correct.**_

 _ **That first one is a bit of a long story. You see, I'm not a bonafide vampire as I am a young boy turned vampire to avoid being a victim of a plague and then used as a beacon to ensure peaceful human/vampire relationships in the future.**_

 _ **Needless to say, this plan backfired. BADLY.**_

 _ **I don't like dwelling on the past because all it does is remind me of things that are better off forgetting. I wish I could give this advice to old Fusion here, but he's too adamant on being where he is now…**_

 _ **And where is he now, you may ask?**_

 _ **Right across from me, ready to kick my ass with his Synchro monsters.**_

 _ **So yeah, no time but the present. Let's go.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **12th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Backfire**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _"Doesn't this feel so good?"_

 _Yugo nods his head, eyes closed and head bowed in prayer. He sits at his bedside as he feels fingers massaging his temple in slow rhythmic circles, feeling close to collapsing to the side at the touch._

 _"Yes, this is how it should be…" The person behind him whispers. Their voice is so familiar, but Yugo is told to focus on the words and not on the voice itself. He can sense his brothers also being prepared for their grooming, smiling as he imagines what all three of them would look like after their grooming was finished._

 _When their father explained what "grooming" entails, the three could not believe what they saw. Their father transformed right in front of their eyes and he was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Tears fell down their eyes as they begged to be groomed just like he was. They wanted to become what he had become. Nothing else mattered at that moment._

 _The figure smiles and places a kiss on top of Yugo's head. "Now, Yugo...it is time for some grooming, is it not?"_

 _Yugo nods his head once more. The figure behind him smirks._

 _"Then let us begin. Open your eyes and answer my questions. For every question answered correctly, I shall reward you."_

 _Yugo slowly opens his eyes, those dark teal orbs staring at the wall across from him._

 _"And to make this even more fun, we'll make the questions as part of a game. A game I like to call 'Let's Pretend'. You have to make the story move along whenever I ask you the question 'What happens next?' Sounds fair?"_

 _Yugo nods his head._

 _"Okay. Now, let's pretend that this story involves a boy just like you and has a name just like yours. The boy is in a dark forest, trying to seek shelter from a powerful storm. He feels his feet sink into the soft earth, his teeth chatter in the cold, his chest burning up from running so long. He needs to find warmth and comfort very, very soon._

 _"Just as all seems lost, the boy finds himself in front of a large cave. What happens next?"_

 _This question is simple to answer. "The boy enters the cave," Yugo answers. "It is either that or he dies of sickness or cold."_

 _"But what if there is a giant monster that eats children who enter their home unannounced?" The figure questions._

 _"At least he ends up someplace warm. And perhaps the boy has run off because someone wanted to murder him. A cave all by himself is better than being surrounded by people who hate him." Yugo explains._

 _"Hmm...I didn't think of it that way. For this, I shall grant five points."_

 _Yugo suddenly feels a wave of euphoria wash over him, causing his mind to blank out for five seconds. This feels more intense than what Father usually gives him. He blinks as his mind goes back to normal._

 _"Now do you see how this works?" The figure purrs. "Shall we continue our game?"_

 _"Yes…" Yugo mews, shivering in delight. "More…"_

 _"Okay. So the boy enters the cave. He hears water dripping down stalactites. He feels the cool wind and shivers. He sees nothing but darkness. He begins to wonder if this is a good idea or not. What happens next?"_

 _Yugo frowns as he thinks about the response, hoping to give a satisfying answer to be sent into that state of bliss once more. "He hears...something else."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"He hears a low growl that echoes within the cave. He looks around, questioning what type of creature would make such a noise. He hears something scrape against the cavern walls and a warm puff of air against his face. The boy panics, afraid to make a noise or else cause this creature, this monster, to approach him sooner. He drops to his side, and curls into a ball, biting on his hand so he doesn't scream. Perhaps, by playing dead, the monster shall leave him alone._

 _"Ooh...I see where this is going. Another five points."_

 _"I'm not finished yet," says Yugo. He wants this pleasure, but the story comes first. "Time passes and the noises cease, all except for the water dripping inside the cave and the storm outside of it. The boy shivers; he is still soaking wet and needs to be warmed up and soon. But he is too afraid to open his eyes...until, he sees something. From behind his eyelids, he can see a powerful light that calls out to him. Slowly, he opens his eyes and the second he gazes back at the light, he is absolutely transfixed by it. He wants nothing more than to stare at it forever and ever..."_

 _"Oh, that's even better. Let me_ double _the points!"_

 _Yugo gasps and leans his head back, feeling ten pulses in his brain as he pants for more. Oh, how he wishes he can feel this sort of pleasure forever and ever, just find himself drowning in happiness and love and the comfort of his brothers and Father's control over them..._

 _"Now, let's pretend that the lights are actually the eyes of the dragon that lives in this very cave. What do you suppose the dragon looks like?"_

 _Yugo frowns, trying to construct an image of a dragon in his mind. All he can see are the glowing eyes of the dragon staring back at him, alluring him, freezing him in place and taking over all of his thoughts until all that he knows is of that light and how beautiful it is. A tiny smile form on his face as he keeps seeing the light bathe him in warmth, happiness and joy. Nothing else matters except the light he imagined._

 _The figure chuckles and kisses Yugo's cheek. "That's right, Yugo. Just focus on that pretty light and the drops of water in the cave counting how much time has passed, but time does not matter to you. The light is infinite, endless, without limit. You can see it and never ever has to end." They place a hand over Yugo's face, stroking his cheek. "I'll take care of the story, if that's all right with you."_

 _Yugo faintly nods his head, transfixed with the glowing light in his mind._

 _"The dragon is the color of silver like a brilliant sword forged by the greatest of blacksmiths, with a single blue horn and black stripes marking its tail. It also has two pairs of wings like glass which shows off the boy's reflection, particularly the glazed look in his eyes. The dragon smiles at the little boy; it has always wanted a child to cuddle, to raise, to love, to control. It has always thought that love and control are the same thing. They masquerade as one another with pretty masks decorated with glorious feathers and rouge on their cheeks._

 _"Now, let's pretend that the dragon knows human speech. It would like to speak some words to the boy in order for the boy to trust it. It would say things such as this."_

 _The figure leans into Yugo's ear and if he could pay attention to the voice instead of his fantasy, he would notice this peculiarity._

 _The voice sounds just like his own._

 _ **Welcome, little hatchling. Are you cold? Are you lost? Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. Do you like this light? Does it make you feel happy? Warm? Safe? Loved? Speak up now…**_

 _Yugo knows that those words are for him and so he opens his mouth to answer them._

 _"I love the light," he whispers, voice hollow, distant, empty. "I feel so happy, so safe, so loved. I don't want the light to go. I want to look at it forever and ever…"_

 _ **If you want the light, you must give yourself up to me. You shall become one of my treasures. I have collected many types of treasures over the years, but I have never ever had a human child as my own. Oh you poor dear, so frail, so tired, so cold...why did you come here in the first place? Why did you decide to seek shelter from this storm?**_

 _"I…" Yugo pauses. He can't think of a proper answer to this question. He wants to close his eyes so he can continue the story, but doing so means losing that light._

 _ **Oh, it doesn't matter in the end, does it? You're here now and that is all that matters. You don't have to think of anything right now, little hatchling. Just focus on the light and my voice... nothing else matters.**_

 _Yugo nods his head. It is much easier for him to listen to what the dragon says._

 _ **Now then, why don't you follow me? I wish to show you something. Forget about your worries, just follow the light and descend deeper and deeper into my domain. Deeper...deeper…**_

 _"Deeper…" Yugo repeats with a soft shudder. "Deeper…"_

 _"You slowly stand up and begin to follow the dragon, who lights the way with its wings," The figure narrates. "You pay no attention to how the storm and its roaring winds and rolling thunder are becoming nothing more than background noise. You do not take heed of numerous statues of humans who have also entered the cavern long ago, their bodies transformed into crystal of various colors, their eyes looking upwards at a light that only they can see. All that matters is the light in front of you._

 _"With each step you take, your old life fades away. You do not remember your life as an orphan, because now you have someone who will take care of you. You do not care about the friends you made in that life because the dragon will be the only companion you shall ever need. You do not recall a desire to become a brave knight in shining armor because it does not matter to you anymore. Whatever the dragon asks of you, that is your world._

 _"Eventually, the dragon takes you to a part of a cave where a large green crystal stalactite hangs. It is cocooned in silver wings that unfurl and temporarily blind you before you just look up and stare and stare and stare at it...The crystal unleashes a light pulse that numbs your body and empty mind with happiness that you can't help but smile."_

 _Yugo nods his head, a large smile on his face. He can imagine the crystal like it is the pendulum Father swings in front of him whenever Yugo has to be put in a trance. It is a familiar feeling, anchoring him into the story._

 _"And as you stare into the light, it slowly erases your past. But do not weep for you are losing. The dragon shall give you a new life, gently embrace you with its claws and blanket you with its clear wings. You have nothing to worry about, nothing to fear, nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be okay."_

 _"Everything is going...to be...okay…" Yugo repeats._

 _ **Yes, my little treasure. You belong to me now. And I shall love you and control you until the end of time itself. My love is control and my control is…**_

" _Love." Yugo answers, feeling another pulse knock him onto the bed. He pants for breath as he feels everything fade. But he immediately shouts, "Love is control...control is love!" to show that he's still paying attention to the story._

 _ **I'm so glad you know this very well. Now, close your eyes, my dear treasure. Do not worry, the light is not going anywhere. Even in the darkest times, you can still see it.**_

 _Yugo lets out a groan as the figure places their hands on his temples once more, unleashing a soft buzzing sensation that makes him want to close his eyes. But...he can't...he wants to see the light…_

 _Slowly, his eyes begin to close, but the dragon's voice echoes into his empty mind._

 _ **But I do not want you as a human child...I want you to be my little hatchling. That's right, I shall transform you into a dragon shaped in my image. With wings that will let you soar across the night sky and make you feel the breeze as you flap your mighty wings. You will be free, free from your burdens and your mind light as air. Nothing can stand in your way, nothing can hold you down. You will be unstoppable.**_

" _Yes…" Yugo moans. He'd like to be a powerful dragon…_

" _The dragon smiles…" The figure chuckles, baring sharp fangs. "And places a claw on your forehead…" They place a finger on Yugo's forehead. "And it begins…"_

 _Yugo lets out a strangled cry as he feels it deep within his body. Pulses of light and electricity course through his veins as he feels his mind shorting out. It's so hard to think now…_

 _ **Do not cry, my treasure! Let me soothe the transformation with a song. Listen to my voice...let it shine a light in your mind and take away your pain.**_

" _Please…" Yugo whimpers. It is the only thing he can say above the pain. It feels like he is being constricted and stretched about like taffy. Something is growing from his back, his forehead, his spine and he would do_ anything _for it to go away. "Please…"_

 _ **I would never ever let my little treasure be harmed. Let this melody soothe your anguish…**_

 _Yugo nods his head as he hears a voice sing within the chambers of his empty mind. It sounds so... beautiful._

 _He becomes still, eyes still shut as if asleep. The only thing he can feel is the music wiping away any thought that still lingers within his vacant head. The song echoes deep within his very soul, causing him to smile. The words aren't important but that melody makes him want to fall deep into a never-ending sea of tranquility, falling deeper and deeper…_

 _ **That's it. Focus on the melody...focus on how it makes you feel good. Does it make you feel good, my treasure?**_

" _So...good…" Yugo's voice slurs. "Have to...listen...music...so pretty…have to...obey..."_

 _ **Let me do my work, little treasure. When I am done, you shall be properly groomed just like your brothers and your father. Trust me on this...I know what I am doing.**_

 _ **Sleep now, Yugo...sleep my little Clear Wing...everything is going to be okay.**_

 _With the music guiding him, the pain doesn't feel that bad. Yugo just lets the dragon do the work. And as he does, he can sense his brothers also going through these similar sensations. Of the calming light, soothing music, the pure bliss of feeling love and control numbing their minds._

 _Everything is going to be okay...he is being groomed. He and Yuto and Yuya are preparing themselves to become just like their Father. Strong, powerful, capable of withstanding anything that could hurt them. As long as they are together, they will be able to weather any storm._

 _All he feels is control and happiness and love...that is all he needs._

 _The last physical sensation Yugo feels before the music overtakes his entire body is his fingers brushing up on something. Something made of glass. Somehow he knows that it will become a magnificent pair of wings._

 _He smiles...wouldn't that be such a lovely thing to have?_

 _The figure smiles down at Yugo asleep, Yugo in a trance, Yugo being groomed. The boy with crescent bangs and teal eyes is almost there, nearly close to being enslaved by Zarc's loving control. Just a bit more and any resistance from his past or to that treacherous En-Winds will be gone, if he still has any lingering emotions for that girl._

 _The figure then leans down, their face a mirror image to that of the person they have been tasked to groom. Such a fun little game they played! They hope to have more fun like this in the future._

" _So what happens next?" The Yugo double purrs, placing a kiss on Yugo's slightly parted lips. "The dragon and boy become inseparable, two souls in one single body...and they shall stay that way forever and ever. All they need is each other. All the boy needs is love and control...and he still lives within the dark cave with the dragon, united as one. The End."_

 _The figure with Yugo's face sighs as they stroke Yugo's hair, excited for the transformation that is taking place. After this, Yugo shall join his brothers to see Zarc and he will give final assessments. Then, the brothers shall stretch their wings and unleash their full might. Such thoughts make the figure shiver in anticipation!_

 _And as thoughts of destruction and mayhem race through their mind, through the shadows a pair of rectangular wings bloom from their back, radiating with a bright teal hue similar to the dragon with clear wings from the story._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Go Ancient Gear Golem! Destroy that monster!"

The mechanical monster brings its massive fist down onto Shirobara's monster, a woman who is an exact likeness of herself all the way down to the obsidian flower in her hair and the white dress styled after a rose, destroying her. The only difference between them is that Shirobara is wearing a masquerade mask colored white and gold and a metallic gold rose bunched with lace over her right eye. Shirobara grits her teeth as she sees her lifepoints drop. She has less than one thousand lifepoints left; she has to end this duel quick.

"What's wrong?" the Obelisk Force soldier, Collin, as he called himself, asks with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know that you happen to be such a fragile flower."

A few members of Obelisk Force laugh a little, some making bets as to how long it would take before Collin would defeat this opponent and card her. Shirobara glares; she has fought soldiers like this a long, long time ago. The only thing that has changed then to now is the type of weapons they use.

"You soldiers are nothing compared to the people I have fought," she snaps, drawing her card. "It's time to end this now!"

Upon seeing what she has drawn, she smirks.

"I banish Garden Rose Maiden to activate her effect!" Shirobara declares. "When Garden Rose Maiden is banished from my graveyard, I get to Special Summon a Dragon Synchro monster that was also in my graveyard. Come to my side once more, Black Rose Dragon!"

A spectral image of Garden Rose Maiden momentarily appears before the ground shakes. Rising onto the field is a large dragon with black scares and wings resembling magenta rose petals. It growls at the Ancient Gear Soldier that would dare hurt its master. (2400 ATK)

 _Mother!_ The dragon communicates, crimson eyes turning to Shirobara. _Please stay strong! Brother and I are coming!_

 _I'm fine, love._ Shirobara replies. _I actually wanted them to come duel me._

 _But why? The longer you deal, the more exhausted you will become! They're making you duel so they can analyze your deck._

 _Let them do whatever they want. After I'm done with this last opponent, everything will be set._

 _What do...Oh...Oh! Wait for us then! We want to see this!_

Shirobara giggles. _Okay, okay. I promise._

"Hey!" Collin shouts. "Stop daydreaming and duel me!"

Shirobara sighs and runs a hand through her hair before showing a Spell Card in her hand. "I will! I equip the Spell Card Thorn of Malice to increase the attack of Black Rose Dragon by 600."

The Spell Card depicting a malicious eye peeking out a sea of thorns appears before Black Rose Dragon becomes entangled by similar thorns. (2400 -) 3000 ATK)

"Next, I play Block Attack to place your Ancient Gear Golem in Defense Mode!"

Ancient Gear Golem groans as it drops to one knee. Even so, it still towers over Shirobara's dragon. (3000 DEF)

"What did you do that for?!" Collin exclaims. "Your monster's attack is the same Ancient Gear's Defense! Your attack will do nothing!"

"I'm not going to aim for his defense points!" Shirobara smirks. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon; once per turn, I can banish a Plant monster from my graveyard to turn a defensive monster you control into attack mode. And if I do so, that monster's attack goes down to 0! So I banish Twilight Rose Knight to make your golem into nothing more than a pile of scrap metal!"

"W...wait!" Collin gasps. "You can't do that!"

"I just did," Shirobara replies, taking Twilight Rose Knight out of her graveyard. "Go Black Rose Dragon! Black Binding Bloom!"

Black Rose Dragon unleashes black thorny vines at the target, forcing it to stand erect as its 3000 attack score drops all the way down to 0.

"And with this attack, your lifepoints are done! Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!"

The Synchro Dragon complies as a blast of fire forms in its maw. After three seconds, it fires the attack as Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed and Colin's 2000 lifepoints drop to 0.

"Come on!" says Shirobara, taking all of the cards in her Duel Disk back into her deck. She brings her hand back in a beckoning motion. "Who else wants a piece of me?"

Various Obelisk soldiers stare at her all while Shirobara smiles. Just a little bit longer...

"Mother!"

Shirobara turns to see Mokuba racing towards her, a pair of daggers in his hand. A bright smile appears on her face.

"Mokuba, sweetheart!" she exclaims, seeing her youngest son approach her. "There you are!"

"Big brother told me everything!" he says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shirobara smiles, embracing her youngest son. "And...oh dear. Your costume!"

Mokuba looks down at the red outfit stained with blood. "Sorry. Things got a bit messy."

"I told you not to go and copy Yvonne," Kaiba states, placing a hand on his younger brother's head. "But you decided to go all stab-happy with that last guy."

"He looked at me funny!" Mokuba exclaims.

"And the other four or five soldiers you stabbed then carded?"

"They called me a mommy's boy because I was crying out for dear mother…" Mokuba pouts. "It wasn't my fault that I used my claws to slash them." He begins to cry, fat tears falling down his face.

"There, there," says Shirobara, patting Mokuba's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong for a child to call out for their mother. It shows how much you love the one who raised you. She then wipes away Mokuba's tears with her thumbs. "These people are absolutely heartless to make fun of you. In fact, I bet that when it comes down to it, they'd even card their own _mothers_ in order to fulfill this grand regime. Right?"

"They separated many families," Kaiba adds, cerulean eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "They don't care what they've done as long as it's under the grand 'idea' that they are uniting the dimensions into one race. Despicable. They're no worse than Gozaburo."

Shirobara nods her head. "Thankfully, we are here to make these dandelions into something new, like a salad, a delicious dandelion pesto or grind them into a delicious dark coffee orr, my favorite, into a bottle of freshly brewed dandelion wine!"

"Yay, dandelion wine!" Mokuba cheers. "You made a big batch this summer, didn't you?"

"Why I did, my little moon knight," Shirobara cheers. "And we'll toast the end of a brilliant school festival and celebrate how we - "

"ARE YOU GOING TO PAY ATTENTION TO US OR WHAT?!" An Obelisk Force soldier screams. "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered ten to three!"

"Once we beat you down, you're all going to get carded," another soldier adds. "But look at this way; at least we won't separate you from each other."

The other soldiers prepare their Duel Disks, each of them ready to summon the Ancient Gear monsters that became a threat to any duelist who crossed paths with them. Both brothers take a glance at how they are going to approach their prey, but Shirobara just giggles.

"What the hell is so funny?" says a third Obelisk Force soldier, fanning his hand of five cards.

"Just a random question," Shirobara begins, running her hands down the skirt of her rose-like dress. "Do you know that in old-school RPGs that the most powerful of spells and attacks have a long charging time?"

"What are you talking about?" asks a soldier with a green gem, taking a step back when he notices how both Kaiba and Mokuba are smiling at them like they hold some humongous secret between each other.

"This entire time, I've been preparing a spell that will take you all down in one fell swoop!" Shirobara explains as she claps her hands once. Green vines fall down her shoulders and wrap around her hands. They then fall to the ground before spreading out, glowing a strange green glow as they brachiate towards the Obelisk Force soldiers. "I've been thinking about it for quite some time, and I realized that Ancient Gear Golems are just another type of puppets created by people to do their bidding. And the lot of you are nothing more than puppets on strings.

"So, if you are going to be nothing more than puppets obeying commands without question or dispute, then maybe it's time for you to have a change of cause!"

The soldiers look down as green vines rise to tangle them. They try to cry out, but the vines are swift, gagging them, binding their arms and legs together. Crawling onto their helmets are large white flower bud that quickly blooms into beautiful roses and clamp onto their heads.

"Oh, this spell!" Kaiba gasps. "I love this spell!"

"It does take a long time to prepare, though," Shirobara notes, seeing the faces of the trapped prey look in surprise and shock, unable to say anything and only able to shake their heads in worry as they whimper for help. "Oh don't look so glum. Once the roses sap away all of your thoughts, you'll be perfectly fine! Of course, you'll have to live on a diet of lotus flowers but that's a small price to pay for me to cultivate new workers for the garden~!"

"And grandmother would want some new soldiers for the Court of Strings, correct?" Mokuba questions.

"Of course," says Shirobara, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "Now, run along and see if you can find some more of these blue pawns to play with. Mother has to do some cultivating around here!"

"Yes mother!" Both brothers answer before wrapping their arms around her. They then race off towards a new set of prey all while Shirobara sighs. She sits down just as a large red rose rises beneath her feet all while the struggles of the Obelisk Force members have stopped, except for a small twitch in an arm every now and then.

"What fun we shall have today," Shirobara smiles as another flower the shape of a teacup and filled with clear water blooms near her side. She takes it into her hands and sips the water with a sigh as she sees the struggles and life within each of her trapped prey . "Mother will be so proud of me."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Carroll City!" Hilbert screams to the crowd. He dresses in a red and white striped shirt with a black jacket over that and a pair of jeans. Topping his head of brown hair is a red baseball cap with a black bill. "Thank you for coming to the first ever You Show Duel School Festival! You're such a lovely audience and we'd love to take you home with us, but we must end our concert soon."

The audience groans all while Brendan and Hilda smile at one another. As much as they love performing, they needed to eat and have some fun at the festival before all the fun had been given away.

[Hungry for some _yakitori_?] Hilda taps on her drum with a drumstick. It's a little game she plays with Brendan and Hilbert; she messages them via Morse code on her drums as to not draw attention and they reply in their own way by strumming a note on their guitar or bass. The drummer is dressed in a white hooded jacket with a black spider emblem and a crimson spider web design, her feet covered in teal ballet shoes.

[Starving!] Brendan answers, continuously strumming the G string on his bass, Stardust. [Not to mention that Max's duel is coming up and I don't wanna miss it.]

[May's duel was absolutely "fang-tastic" or so I heard. Vampires versus mutated zombies and hellspawn sounds like an epic backdrop for an album. Although why her Link Monster looks so...sugary sweet is beyond me.]

[I know, right? And besides, who decided to give that monster that name in the first place?]

"So," Hilbert continues, oblivious to the musical exchange between his bandmates. "Our last song for today is a classic that we want the audience to sing along with the chorus. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheers.

"No, let me repeat that. I said, 'ARE. YOU. READY?!'"

"YEAH!" The audience screams once more.

"That's what we want to hear!" Hilbert answers. "Now then, Obsolete Men. It's time we fade away and…"

"Classify ourselves as obsolete!" Brendan and Hilda cheer. "OBSOLETE!"

After a few seconds of harmonious guitar and bass, Hilbert sings the first line of the song.

 _I can't remember when it was good_

 _Moments of happiness in bloom_

 _Maybe I just misunderstood_

 _All of the love we left behind_

 _Watching our flashbacks intertwine  
Memories I will never find  
In spite of whatever you become  
Forget that reckless thing turned on_

 _I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun_

Hilda begins banging in her drums while Brendan nods his head. Hilbert asks the crowd sing with him as he screams into the microphone.

 _And I'll feel my world crumbling down  
Feel my life crumbling now  
Feel my soul crumbling away  
Falling away_

 _Falling away with-_

Just as Hilbert is about to finish the verse, he looks up and rolls out of the way. Three people descend onto the stage with a loud CRASH! Brendan and Hilda stop playing their instruments as Hilbert sits up, looking just as confused as the audience as to what just happened.

"Uh, is this why this song never gets performed in concert?" Hilda asks.

One of the people who fell, a girl in a cyan marching outfit with green hair, groans as she looks at her surroundings. She is on stage with the audience staring at her as if they are wondering if this is part of the show.

"Hey, you," says Hilbert. "Take your boyfriends out of here right now! Do you know how long it took for us to get this song right?"

Rin clears her head before she turns to her side, gasping at Yugo slowly sitting up, eyes glowing madly.

"Yugo…" she whimpers as she crawls backwards, her hand brushing up against another. "Wha…"

"Yuri?!" Brendan exclaims, noticing the purple haired boy in outfit black cape tangled over his legs. "Oh not good!"

"What's going on?" asks Hilbert, darting his eyes towards Brendan. "Is this all about…?"

"That Supreme King is…" Hilda doesn't finish the sentence. "Oh perfect…"

Yugo, still with Yuri embraced in his arms, turns towards the audience and scowls. The audience plays along with gasps although some of them are recording on their phones.

"You…" Yugo hisses at Rin. "You need to be punished!"

"Yugo…" Rin whimpers. "Why are you doing this? Don't you remember me?"

"I remember only what is needed to be remembered," Yugo answers. "And I remember that _you_ were the one who brought me here, En-Winds!"

"It wasn't my fault though!" Rin exclaims, pointing to Yuri. "It was all his! He was the one who captured me! Why are you not blaming _him_ for what he did, taking me away and forcing me to duel for my very life and prodding me with question after question in regards to...to this!"

She grabs onto her bracelet, having a mind to just chuck it off on stage and throw it into the audience. Even though she has had this bracelet ever since she was born, this somehow became the most important thing about her according to Academia's top researchers. Why they didn't just take the goddamn thing off of her arm and leave her alone is beyond her.

And yet...for some odd reason, her arm will not do as her mind commands. No matter how much she hates this bracelet and wants it gone, she just can't pull it off of her arm to remove it.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Rin thinks, feeling her arm become immobile. _Why...why can't I...what's going on?!_

"Rinrin, look out!"

Rin snaps to attention just as Yugo is about to pounce on her. She cries out and brings her right arm out to shield herself. The pale green gem of her bracelet glows as an icy wind blows across the stage. Yugo groans as frost forms all over his face before crawling over his body like ants and he crashes onto the stage, covered head to toe in dark blue ice.

"Whoa…." Hilbert and Hilda comment .

Rin looks up and gasps at how she has just transformed her closest friend into an ice sculpture, all while Yuri looks in fear, pink eyes wide with fright, shivering even more.

"I thought we had enough icy fun back at Dawn's Action Duel," Brendan shivers. Why did he have to wear an outfit without sleeves? "What's going on, Rin?"

"Something happened to Yugo!" Rin answers. "He...he's become...I…"

The ice begins to crack, causing Rin to pick up a microphone stand to the side and grip to it as if it is a sword. Yugo's eyes glow from within the ice before it shatters, transforming into shining snowflakes that rain down on the audience.

"Nice trick, En-Winds," Yugo hisses, nails transformed into long, curled talons. "But that won't be enough to stop me."

"How about having a taste of me, then?" says Brendan, playing a few notes from his bass guitar before with one final strum, it erupts into blue and white flames before curling around his left arm. "Hilbert...Hilda...take Rin and Yuri out of here!" He then turns to the audience. "Everyone run!"

He raises his left hand toward the audience as a stream of blue and white flames spreads out. The audience quickly takes the hint and scatters all while Hilbert removes his guitar and Hilda twirls her drumsticks before placing them into a bun in her hair.

"Right then," says Hilda, performing a forward flip over her drums before she helps Yuri stand up. "Let's lock the door and close the blinds 'cause we're going for a ride!"

"Hit it, sis!" Hilbert shouts.

Hilda pulls out a small grey marble from her pocket before dropping it to the ground. Smoke fills the stage as she and Hilbert gather Rin and Yuri and leap out of the stage. Brendan takes the time to look at his duel disk and press a button to look at any messages he might have missed.

 _SecretSong: Get ready; Zarc and his sons have arrived._

 _Kinda late to tell me that now!_ Brendan thinks before he sees the smoke blown away by a large gust of wind. Standing opposite of him is Yugo, the black and white dressed jester snarling like a savage wolf about to devour a rabbit.

"No one is going to prevent me from getting my brother," Yugo hisses, a Duel Disk strapped to his arm. "So get out of my way before I have to make you."

"No can do," says Brendan. "You ruined an important show for us Obsolete Men and your little shenanigans are going to cause more trouble on a very important day for You Show Duel School. But if you insist, then be warned...because if you lose, then I'm going to set you up for something that I call the _ULTIMATE DELETION_!"

Brendan draws five cards from his duel disk, the cards briefly covered in blue-white flames before he blows on them. Surprisingly, the cards show no signs of damage; not even the corners are singed.

"So get ready, Yugo. For I, Brendan will knock you down! Let's duel!"

 **(Yugo: 8000) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How has your experience been today?" says Kelly, turning to the various café patrons hiding behind some upturned tables. "We apologize for the uncouth behavior of these invaders, but…"

"Feel free to cheer on our heroes!" Miette finishes, bringing an arm out to show Cilan, Chili and Cress in battle against three Obelisk Force members. Each Obelisk Force member has a Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound on the field while the triplets have no monsters on the field (seeing as the duel has just started). Obelisk Force has 4000 lifepoints while Cilan, Chili and Cress have 3400..

"Make it good, guys!" says Dawn, holding a video camera in one hand and a fork in the other. "This is going on the You Show Duel School website, after all!"

"We will!" says Cilan before turning to his brothers. "Now, let's see who goes first. Bringing a fist out. "Ready?"

"1...2..3...shoot!" He, Chili and Cress shout, throwing their hands down. Cilan has paper while his brothers show rock.

"All right, then!" says Cilan, drawing a card from his Duel Disk. "It's dueling time! Here goes!"

Upon seeing what he has drawn, he laughs. "And for my first turn, I plan on summoning this onto the field!"

When he shows the card to his opponent, an Obelisk Force soldier with a green gem on his helmet, the soldier looks in shock.

"How are you going to summon that when you don't even have monsters on the field?!" He asks.

"Simple," Cilan answers. "Because I'll just use _your_ monster to summon it. I offer up your Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to summon Gameciel, the Sea Creature Kaiju!"

A large tidal wave emerges from Cilan's side of the field as Ancient Gear Golem is suddenly swallowed up by it. Then, in its place, rising from beneath the waters is a humongous turtle with massive horns on the side of its shell. (2200 ATK)

"W...what?!" Obelisk Force - Green stammers. "My monster!"

Cilan wags a finger. "And it doesn't stop there. Since you control a 'Kaiju' monster, I get to Special Summon one from my hand. So let's give a very warm welcome to the one and only _Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju_!

The cafeteria shakes, causing people to scream in terror as a large behemoth that looks like a cross between a dinosaur and a dragon with a tail which is as long as the cafeteria itself and its head wrapped in flames that could burn the entire school down if it was left loose. (3000 ATK)

"Bad pun alert, bad pun alert!" Miette exclaims.

"He's stealing Chili's gimmick too!" Kelly adds.

"T...that's not so bad," Obelisk Force - Green comments. "I'm only going to lose 800 lifepoints from the attack."

"I wouldn't be so sure," says Cilan, showing a card of a pointer finger touching a green card with gold circuitry lines spreading out. "I play the Spell Card, Owner's Seal! With this card, all monsters return to the control of their original owners."

"But if you do that, that means…" Obelisk Force - Green watches in horror as Gameciel swims his way towards Cilan's side of the field, the Sea Turtle Kaiju unleashing a low gurgling sound within its massive belly.

"Let this be a lesson, everyone," says Cilan. "No matter how big you are, there is _always someone bigger_. ATTACK MY MONSTERS!"

Dogoran and Gameciel open their mouths as large bursts of flire and water form all while Dawn picks up her phone and places it near her ear.

"Hi, nii-san!" she says. "The Invasion is already underway. Don't worry, I'm in the café right now…there's an epic duel going down; those guys won't stand a chance! Pick up Takeru and Specter and then get Kusanagi a bite to eat, all right? Okay, see ya soon!"

And just as she hangs up, Gameciel and Dogoran have struck their target down and have him slammed against the wall. Parts of the ceiling has collapsed upon Cilan and his brothers.

"Hey, save us a piece!" says Chili, turning to Cilan with a pout on his face.

"Agreed," Cress adds. "Just because you're such a monster movie connoisseur doesn't mean you get to have all the fun."

"Oh, how lovely!" says Dawn, clapping her hands. "This is off to a good start!"

"I'm ending my turn there," says Cilan. "Chili, you're next!"

"All right then," says Chili, hand grasping the top card of his deck. "DRAW!"

After practically tearing the card off, he looks at what he has drawn and grins. "It's time to carry things forward. I play the Field Spell Card Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier!"

A loud roar of an engine fills the air before the interior of the cafeteria transforms into a strange air carrier. In the background are four symbols - one red, one green, one blue and one white - along with similar colored weapons, bikes and more.

"And Cilan, hope you don't mind if you're looking _green_ with envy. But I honestly think this guy is much more handsome than you!"

"Even more bad puns!" says Miette. "Ooh, our masters will be laughing at the puns thrown around."

Chili pulls out the card in the middle of his hand. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I get to Special Summon Super Quantum Red Layer in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field is a warrior covered in red and grey armor with a helm styled after a lion's head. Strapped to the back of his hands are massive claw weapons. (2000 ATK)

"And when he's Special Summoned, I can revive a 'Super Quant' monster from my graveyard but with its effects negated. However, since it's only my first turn, I've got nothing there.

"However, I _do_ have this for my Normal Summon. I summon Super Quantum Green Layer in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of green light, a new warrior in green and black armor appears with a green and black short cape billowing in the wind. He makes a few gestures as green magic swirls around him. (1600 ATK)

"And when Super Quantum Green Layer is summoned, I'm allowed to Special Summon a 'Super Quant' monster from my hand. So let me introduce you all to the precious, lovable, wonderful and adorable _Super Quantal Fairy Alpha_!"

Rising onto the field is a creature that looks like an adorable white bunny with a round collar that ends in four spikes like a shuriken. He also has glowing cyan marks on his paws and bushy squirrel-like tail. Spinning around him are three orbs: red, blue and green. (0 ATK)

" _That's_ your special monster?" Chili's opponent, Obelisk Force - Red exclaims. He bursts into laughter. "I'll turn your fairy into rabbit stew!"

"This rabbit will do more than take you down the rabbit hole!" Chili smirks. "But before I unleash Alpha's ability, I activate the effect of my Magnacarrier! I discard a card in my hand, select a 'Super Quant' monster I control, and then I can summon a special type of Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as the selected monster. So I select Super Quant Green Layer for this effect. Let's turn on the power and enter the Overlay Network!"

A large black and gold portal emerges in front of Chili as the green Super Quant monster leaps into it, transforming into a green streak of light as Chili clenches his hands into fists and shouts the chant.

" _Mechanical beast with the wind beneath its wings. Fight using the very same winds to deliver justice! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Go Galactic, Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros!"_

Rising onto the field is a humongous green and black pterodactyl with light green lines forming rectangles at the bottom of its wings. On the back of the mecha is Super Quant Green Layer, controlling it as a green orb revolves around the giant beast. (2200 ATK)

"Next, I activate Alpha's ability; I select one 'Super Quant' monster I control and then all other monsters have their levels change to match it. I choose Super Quantum Red Layer so Alpha's level rises to 5!"

Alpha twitches his ears as a star shines above his head and has his paws forward to mimic Red Layer brandishing his claws. The star multiples into five smaller shapes. (LV: 1 -) 5)

"And with two Level 5 monsters on the field, it's time to unleash the power of the Overlay Network once more!"

The Overlay Network appears once more as Alpha and Red Layer jump into it. Sparks of light and plumes of red flame erupt from the middle.

" _King of the jungle, bring about order upon those who wish to hurt the innocent! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Wild Access, Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger!"_

With a loud roar, a massive red mecha styled after a lion appears, controlled by Super Quantum Red Layer. Circling its massive boy is one red and one yellow orb. (2600 ATK)

"And we still have one more player to go through!" Chili cheers. "I play the Spell Card, Emergency Transport! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my hand or deck. So to complete this trifecta, I Special Summon from my deck Super Quantum Blue Layer!"

Rising onto the field is the third Super Quantum monster, wearing blue and white armor. Unlike the Green and Red Layer monsters, the monster is feminine given her shapely figure and the red hair that pokes out. On her arms and knees are golden guards. (1200 ATK)

"When Blue Layer is summoned, I get to take a 'Super Quant' card from my deck to my hand. But it won't be staying long because I'm offering it to activate my Magnacarrier's effect and have Blue Layer summon her Super Quantal Mech Beast!

"So Blue Layer, _water_ you waiting for?! Into the Overlay Network!"

"BOO!" Miette exclaims.

"That was bad and you know it!" Kelly adds.

Chili rolls his eyes as Super Quantum Blue Layer rushes into the Overlay Network as if she is diving into the water. A blue light fills the field.

" _Beast who lives under the sea. Emerge from the waters and unleash a torrential retribution upon all who work for the purpose of bringing evil to the world! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Bring forth the power of the blue dolphin, Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse!"_

With a chirp, the final mecha appears. The mecha are two large blue dolphins with a bridge of metal on top of them. (1800 ATK)

"Summon all of the monsters you want," Obelisk Force - Red states. "My Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound is protected by Ancient Gear Fist and a Mist Body, so even if you manage to fight it, it'll still be on the field _and_ I'll have my monster ready to tear you to bits on my next turn. Your cards are absolutely useless!"

"Ah, that's what they all say," says Chili with a sigh, slightly raising his shoulders then dropping them when he sighed. "I activate the effect of Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger! I detach an Overlay Unit on it to destroy one monster you control. Let's go, Blazing Lion!"

Magnaliger crushes the yellow Overlay Unit before opening its mouth. Then, the spirit of Super Quantal Fairy Alpha is fired at the Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, bashing it in the chest with his head. A crack forms on the body of said monster before it groans and shatters into pixels.

"No…" Obelisk Force - Red whimpers. "T...this can't be how it ends!"

"Consider this retribution for all of the heartbreak you gave to Heartland," says Chili, narrowing his eyes. "Now Aeroboros and Granpulse, it's your turn! Attack directly!"

The two Super Quantal Mech Beasts open their mouths as a loud hum fills the café. Three seconds later…

 **BOOM!**

Two beams of green and blue light strike Chili's opponent and a large explosion fills the air. Then, Obelisk Force - Red collapses to the side, his lifepoints dropping to 0.

"At this rate, I'm not sure if I'm going to even fight," Cress mutters, dusting off his sleeve.

"I'm not done yet~!" Chili chuckles, seeing the last Obelisk Force soldier, one with a gold gem on his forehead, looking like he'd rather be eaten by piranhas than duel. "I offer up my Magnacarrier Field Spell _and_ all three of my Xyz Monsters and combine their strengths together!"

The interior of the Magnacarrier fades away as a larger Overlay Network appears. The Super Quantal Mech monsters leap into the portal as beams of green, red and blue light fill the cafeteria.

" _Mechanical combination of wind, water and flame, battle against the monsters that would threaten to crush everything into pieces! Combine your strength right now! Xyz Summon! Rank 12! Go go SUPER QUANTAL MECH KING GREAT MAGNUS!"_

And as Chili folds his arms and laughs, a large monster, just as tall as the Kaijus Cilan summoned, rises. At a glance, one can tell what has formed which part of the Great Magnus: Grampulse acts as the legs, Aeroboros are the arms, Magnaliger is the body and Magnacarrier acts as the head. Surrounding the mecha are two green, two red and two blue Overlay Units like multi-colored fireflies. (3600 ATK)

"Wow," Dawn comments, recording the spectacle. "Chili's not holding back today, is he?"

"If you think him being a Rank 12 is bad, here's what this baby can do!" Chili grins. "Depending on the amount of Overlay Units on him, Great Magnus gains a variety of special effects. But I'll focus on the effect that happens when he has just two Overlay Units. I detach one and shuffle one card on the field to the deck. Guess what I choose?"

One of the blue Overlay Units is shattered before the right hand of Great Magnus is covered in powerful winds. He hurls his hand forward as the last Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound is blown back into its duelist's deck.

"Oh and since I sent Blue Layer to the graveyard, I get to shuffle 3 'Super Quant' cards in my graveyard back to my deck," Chili shrugs as he takes three cards and slaps them back to his deck. "Not that it matters much since my turn has ended. Cress, ready for the grand finale?"

"Indeed I am," says Cress, drawing his card. "Now, I'm not going to become as gigantic or flashy as my brothers, I'm just going to do something...simple. For my turn, I offer up one card from my hand to summon The Tricky in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field is the strange yellow and black jester with the blue cape and red question mark on his chest. (2000 ATK)

"And then for my Normal Summon, I summon Arcane Apprentice in Attack Mode!"

Next to the harlequin is a purple cloaked figure with tan trim and a pointed hood. In his left hand is a thick wooden staff and when he points with his right hand, it becomes covered in flames. (1000 ATK)

"Now it's time to rev it up! I tune Level 2 Arcane Apprentice and Level 5 The Tricky! Are you ready?"

Arcane Apprentice raises his staff into the air and turns into three green rings while The Tricky becomes five stars lined up in a row before zipping into the rings.

 **(*2 + *5 = * 7)**

" _Magician filled with the secrets of the unknown. Bring forth your knowledge and begin the assault here and now! Synchro Summon! Level 7! It's showtime, Arcanite Magician!"_

Descending onto the field is a white robed magician with purple trim that resembles flames. Covering his head of silver hair is a hood with two horns on the side. In his left hand is a green staff topped with a yellow crystal orb. He opens his eyes before staring down at his opponent, a smile on his face. (400 ATK)

"A Level 7 Synchro with that weak of an attack score?!" Obelisk Force - Gold shouts in disbelief. "You summon two monsters just for that?"

"Well when he's Synchro Summoned, Arcanite Magician gains 2 Spell Counters," Cress explains. "And for each Spell Counter on him, he gains 1000 attack points."

Arcanite Magician raises his staff into the air as two Spell Counters - black orbs with an inverted pyramid in the center with black arcs cut at the corners and a small black circle in the center - revolve around him. (400 -) 2400 ATK)

"But I'm not done. Since Arcane Apprentice was used as a Synchro Summon and resides in my graveyard, I can take a very specific card from my deck to my hand. Then I set it face-down."

"There's a bit of a problem, bro," says Chili, seeing Cress take a card from his deck to his hand of three. "You can't use this card until your next turn. Unless..."

Cress chuckles. "Normally, one cannot play Trap Cards immediately...that is, not unless they have this! I play Double Summon so I can summon Night Wing Sorceress in Attack Mode!"

Cress swiftly summons another monster. Rising from dark purple smog is a woman with alabaster skin, lavender hair that falls to her waist and bangs framing her oval face. She wears a dark violet dress and a pair of black raven wings sprout from her back. She stares at Arcanite Magician and winks at him. (1300 ATK)

"And when she's summoned, I get to immediately activate the card that I placed face-down. And the Trap Card is...Assault Mode Activate!"

Cress flips his card over before mimicking the pose of the person in the card's artwork - who is wearing a grey shirt, jeans, a black jacket and has black hair - surrounded by pieces of armor.

"Now I offer up Arcanite Magician to unleash his newest form!"

Arcanite Magician becomes covered in a white aura as Cress begins his chant, pointing two fingers at his monster while he chants.

" _Magician filled with the knowledge of the arcane, a new form of power has been granted. Go on the pursuit and unleash your powers in this new dimension! Come to the field, Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode!"_

With a burst of magical energy, Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode descends. His robes now look similar to armor, colored black with red trim and decorated with green orbs. He wields a larger staff in his right hand. (900 ATK)

"'All of that magic show for that?!' is what you're going to be saying, so let me answer that for you," says Cress, brushing the bangs away from his face. "First, he gains 2 Spell Counters so that's another 2000 attack points."

Two Spell Counters appear around the magician's staff. (900 -) 2900 ATK)

"And while I would _love_ to show you what happens when I offer up those 2 Spell Counters…I have to make this short before our masters arrive," says Cress, turning to Miette and Kelly who are quickly preparing one table with two chairs along with some tea, a few sandwiches and, oddly enough, a plate of fried shrimp topped with _natto_. "So this attack is for turning the Synchro Dimension into a warped _Metropolis_ ," says Cress, eyes glowing black. "Both of you attack directly!"

Night Wing Sorceress summons an orb of violet energy and Assault Magician/Assault Mode raises his staff as Cilan, Chili and Cress turn to helping Miette and Kelly finish setting up the table for two, not even acknowledging how their last opponent's lifepoints drop to 0 after a large green blast of magic strikes him right in the gut.

"How lovely!" Dawn exclaims. "You really showed them!"

"Exactly," says Cilan, smiling at the girl having her meal. "If only our masters were here right now to see every - "

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Dawn gasps as someone places a knife to her throat. Everyone gasps upon seeing Obelisk Force - Green and Obelisk Force - Red standing behind Dawn, ready to kill her. Somehow they had managed to hide while the duel was going on and reappear when everyone was enthralled with Cress's display of unleashing an /Assault Mode monster.

"You. little. Punks!" Obelisk Force - Green snarls. "How dare you use those cards against us!"

"How dare you unleash absolute mayhem today of all days," Dawn calmly states, setting her phone down. "Or how dare you be so absolutely pathetic with your strategies. Three years building up this assault and you drop like a sack of pota-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND WE KILL YOU, BITCH!" Obelisk Force - Red screams, pressing the blade of the knife to her throat. Yet, for some odd reason, no blood comes out. "One more word out of you, and you die!"

"...That's going to be a problem then," says Dawn, grabbing onto the hand that holds the knife. She begins squeezing it slowly, like she is squeezing a lemon. She keeps her eyes on Cilan, Cress and Chili as there is a sound of something being crushed. Said something being bones.

"S...stop!" Obelisk Force - Red exclaims. "You're...you're hurting me!"

"Hmm?" says Dawn, tilting her head as she turns around, hand continuing to grip and grip until…

 _SNAP!_

"AGGH!" Obelisk Force - Red screams as he stumbles back, looking in fear at what he sees in Dawn's hand...his very own arm ripped out of its socket.

"What the hell?!" Obelisk Force - Green whimpers, staring at Dawn as if she is wielding a gun in her hand. "W...wha…."

"I am sorry to disappoint you," Dawn giggles, taking the knife into her hand before twirling it like Yvonne would do. She smiles a smile that also wouldn't look out of place on Yvonne's face. "But I am _stronger than I look!_ "

The audience looks in horror - or perhaps awe - as Dawn throws the knife at the fleeing Obelisk Force - Green, hitting his throat as he struggles for air. Then, she grabs her chair and slams it over the head of Obelisk Force - Red over and over again, the wood and metal chair breaking in half before going in on the assault with the dislocated arm. The five workers at the café don't seem surprised at the slightest.

"Right in the…"

"Ooh, that has got to hurt!"

"Hope that guy wasn't using that arm for more important things..."

"Yeah, get him Dawn!"

"Such bloodshed before our masters arrive. Not a good way to greet them."

"Nonsense! We absolutely love a dinner and a show."

The five turn around and gasp at who is at the door. One of them is adorned in black armor with spikes jutting from the shoulders with golden rungs and a red cape, his brown hair covering his head like a mushroom cap. Their partner has teal hair that spikes out in the back, wearing a dark blue vest and pants with multiple belts criss-crossed over his torso and a necklace embedded with different colored gemstones. Dark they were and golden-eyed these visitors are, but the familiar site of them causes the five to smile.

"Supreme King! Dark Crystal Prince!" Kelly and Miette shout, bowing towards them. "Welcome! Welcome!"

The Dark Crystal Prince chuckles and shakes his head. "You two...how many times have we told you to just call us Jaden and Jesse while we're here?"

"Old habits die hard with these two," says Cilan. "How was your travels through darkness and mirrors?"

Jaden smiles as he pets the Winged Kuriboh on his shoulder. "Difficult, but not unlike anything we've faced. Jesse has obtained some new cards that will help swing things into the right direction."

Jesse smiles before placing a kiss on Jaden's cheek, causing Miette and Kelly to swoon.

"Take a seat," says Cress, turning around to briefly seeing Dawn towering over the Obelisk Force members cowering in the corner. "Oh wait, where's the third one?"

"Don't worry!" says Chili, approaching them with a card in hand. A card that depicts the Obelisk Force soldier with a gold gem in his helmet. "He's not going anywhere soon."

"Such a shame," says Jesse with a shake of his head. "That the Academia we once knew has become a twisted military campaign that would offer up innocent people for a depraved cause."

"That's a pot calling the kettle black considering what happened to you two and your little AGH! OW! OW! OW!" Chili mutters as Miette tugs his ear. "Hey, I was just joking!"

"Don't mind him, my prince!" says Miette, taking Jesse's hand. "Come this way!"

"We've prepared your favorite, my king~!" Kelly sings, seating Jaden down and motioning to the platter of fried shrimp.

Jaden tilts his head upon seeing the extra addition to the meal. "Natto?"

"It's said to be _really good_ with fried shrimp!" Miette giggles. "We'll see what else we can whip up, but please enjoy yourself for the time being."

"But wait!" Kelly gasps. "Where's…"

"Oh, she's coming," says Jesse, chuckling at how he sees his partner take a bite out of a natto covered fried shrimp, watching the wary look to turn into one of delight. Despite the cold look in Jaden's golden eyes, it's always a delight when he can act like a teenager instead of the Supreme King of the Dark World. The Winged Kuriboh on Jaden's shoulder flutters down and coos in delight. "In the meantime, do you have a menu?"

"Over here!" says Cilan, handing said menu to Jesse without missing a beat. He then turns to the audience still hiding behind the tables. "Oh don't be scared! These people are good friends of ours!"

"And don't mind the carnage!" Chili adds as Dawn finishes attacking the Obelisk Force members and transforms them into cards through her Duel Disk. Once she's done, Dawn turns to Jaden and Jesse before waving hello. "Because there's plenty more where that came from!"

And as Chili laughs at his little joke, no one notices the shadow with three eyes staring back at them. And no one observes it vanishing just as fast as it appeared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll take the first move," says Yugo, drawing a card. "And since I don't control any monsters, I get to Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!"

Slithering across the field is a trail of thirteen large red tops with blades at their sides. Each of them spin with a sound like the hissing of a large snake. (1200 ATK)

"And when Speedroid Terrortop is summoned, I get to take a 'Speedroid' monsters from my deck to my hand. And then, I summon it! I summon to the field Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!"

Descending onto the field is a blue-silver pyramid with a rocket booster in its base and golden corners. On each side of the die is a large red eye. (300 ATK)

"Let me guess," says Brendan, raising an eyebrow. "Tri-Eyed Dice is a Tuner, correct?"

"Yes," Yugo purrs, lips curled into a smirk like that on his Father's face. "So now, I tune both of my Level 3 monsters together!"

Speedroid Terrortop spins round and round before transforming into three stars while Tri-Eyed Dice turns into three rings. The trio of stars zip into the rings and glow with a pale light.

 **(*3 + *3 = *6)**

" _Magic sword with form of a cross, use your power to cut my enemies down to size! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"_

With a loud _vroom_ , the newest monster appears. It resembles the kendama toy reimagined as a racecar, colored blue. (2200 ATK)

"I end my turn by placing two cards face-down," says Yugo, slipping two cards into his Duel Disk. "Your move."

"Indeed," says Brendan, drawing a card. As he looks at his hand, he frowns.

 _Never thought I'd see the day that_ I _would be the one to fight off Zarc's son of Synchro. But, it's a good thing that I happen to be a master of Synchro summoning myself and have made a variety of strategies that will truly knock the wind out of Yugo. All right, here goes!_

"To start my turn, I play the Spell Card called Everliving Underworld Cannon!"

Brendan plays his Continuous Spell Card of a large, macabre cannon constructed out of a menagerie of skulls. The card fades away as a real-life version of this cannon appears, wisps circling the mouth of this mighty machine.

"Once per turn whenever a Zombie monster gets Special Summoned to my field, I can inflict 800 points of damage to your lifepoints. And guess what? All the monsters in my deck are Zombies! Kinda fitting considering who I'm facing, huh?"

Yugo says nothing. Instead, he bares his fangs at the vampire who continues his turn.

"Next, I play a unique Spell Card that goes by the name of Ghost Meets Girl - A Shiranui Story!"

He plays his card, depicting two women sitting in front of a temple. The woman on the left, with long black hair and a pink top, is helping the woman with waist-length pink hair and the white kimono by adding some bells to make her hair look lively.

"Since you control a monster, I can discard a Zombie from my hand to Special Summon a 'Shiranui' monster from my deck or graveyard. So I'll discard Shiranui Spiritmaster to summon Shiranui Samurai in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of blue-white flames, the spectral image of Shiranui Spiritmaster - a man with a long maroon robe, a tall black hat, his face covered in a white mask - raises the item he holds in his hand, a wooden staff topped with numerous strips of paper shaped like lightning bolts, into the air. He chants something before he fades away.

Then, rising onto the field in a traditional red-orange plume of fire is the samurai, wearing a red cotton shirt, a brown vest and pants, and two swords strapped to his side. The sword on his left looks similar to a bonfire and glows like one. The sword on his right is a thin katana whose sheath is coated in blue flames. His brown hair is tied into a ponytail and on his face is a confident smirk that mirrors the one on Brendan's face. (1800 ATK)

"And since Shiranui Samurai was a Special Summon, Everliving Underworld Cannon activates! Fire!"

The cannon glows with a ghostly light before it fires a shot at Yugo's Duel Disk, shaped like a cackling skull. Yugo grunts as the attack hits its target before evaporating.

 **(Yugo: 7200) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 8000)**

"Next, I summon Shiranui Squire in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of flame, a young woman with shoulder length black hair and wearing a lavender _uwagi_ top tied with a black _obi_ and a red _hakama_ appears. She has a thin sword strapped to her side and in her hands is a _naginata_ with the red curved blade wrapped in flames. It is, in fact, the same girl from Brendan's Ghost Meets Girl Spell Card. (1500 ATK)

"And when she's summoned, she allows me to Special Summon a 'Shiranui Spectralsword' from the deck or graveyard. And, guess what? Shiranui Spectralsword monsters are Tuners!"

Yugo's eyes widen as Brendan swiftly takes a card out of his deck and reveals it.

"So I summon Shiranui Spectralsword Shade in Attack Mode!"

Shiranui Squire twirls her weapon into the air before a sword appears by her side, wreathed in blue flames. Hovering above it is the spirit of a samurai with his white hair in a ponytail, wearing black armor decorated with flames. (800 ATK)

"If you want to go all out with Synchro Summoning, fine! I'll play that game too! Let's go!"

Shiranui Squire transforms into a cluster of four stars while Shiranui Spectralsword Shade turns into three green rings.

 **(*4 + *3 = *7)**

" _Spiritual warrior with naginata in hand and sword that burns with the light of the setting sun! Combine your skills and experience to burn my enemy now! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come to my side, Shiranui Spiritsaga!"_

In a burst of flames, the newest monster appears which is essentially Shiranui Squire wielding Shiranui Spectralsword Shade with the _naginata_ strapped to Shiranui Squire's back. (2100 ATK)

"Now it's time to show you how my Shiranui monsters like to play!" Brendan grins. "I activate the effect of Shiranui Samurai! If I banish a Zombie monster in my graveyard, he gains 600 attack points until the end of my turn. So, I banish Shiranui Spiritmaster to empower him!"

Shiranui Spiritmaster appears once more, raising that staff with the paper zig-zags and shaking it over the samurai. (1800 -) 2400 ATK)

"Oh, and I almost forgot! Shiranui monsters have additional effects should they be banished. When Shiranui Spiritmaster is banished, I can destroy one of your face-up cards. Guess who's not gonna last on the field long~!"

Yugo thinks he can see Shiranui Spiritmaster smile from beneath that mask as he races towards Hi-Speedroid Kendama and strikes it with that staff in hand, shattering it into pixels. With his job done, the Zombie monster nods his head and leaves the field.

"And with your field empty, Shiranui Squiresaga...attack directly!" Brendan shouts.

Shiranui Squiresaga nods her head as she lifts her katana above her head before swinging it down. A series of blue flames zooms towards Yugo.

"Not so fast!" says Yugo. "I activate my Trap card, Reanimation Wave!"

His card flips over, showing Revived King Ha Des above the body of a fallen Archfiend-Zombie Skull, blue waves of dark magic beckoning the latter to rise once more.

"I can only use this card when you attack me directly. I choose a Synchro monster in my graveyard whose level is lower than your attacking monster. Then, the damage you're about to deal me gets cut in half.

"Hi-Speedroid Kendama is Level 6 compared to your Level 7 Shiranui Squiresaga. So I won't take full damage this turn."

The blue flames strike Yugo, but the power seems weaker than usual. A few flames lick Yugo's arms, but he snuffs them out with a simple pat of his hand.

 **(Yugo: 6150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 8000)**

"So you took a little over a 1000 lifepoints of damage," says Brendan. "What was the point of that?"

"Because after I take that damage, I get to Special Summon my Synchro monster from the graveyard!"

Rising onto the field once more is Yugo's Synchro monster. (2200 ATK)

"Like that'll stop me," says Brendan with a roll of his eyes. "Go Shiranui Samurai! Attack!"

The samurai rushes into battle, unsheathing his katana as he prepares to slice his target in half.

"I activate my other face-down card, Half Counter!" Yugo proclaims. "Now my monster will gain attack strength equal to half of your monster's original attack."

His other card flips, depicting Amazoness Paladin protecting two fellow Amazoness monsters with her blade. Hi-Speedroid Kendama charges towards the warrior and quickly runs over the samurai without care. (2200 -) 3100 ATK)

 **(Yugo: 6150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 7300)**

"No problem," Brendan says with a shrug. "Any monster who fights off with my powered up Shiranui Samurai gets banished after damage calculation. Plus I still have more lifepoints than you so it's not that much of a loss."

Shiranui Samurai smirks as he takes the sword on his left and watches it ignite with flame. He then slams it onto the top of the kendama vehicle as the two are engulfed in an explosion that evaporates the two of them.

"I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face-down," Brendan finishes, slipping two cards behind his Synchro monster. "The floor is yours, Yugo."

Yugo frowns as he draws his card. "I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo."

A new machine rolls onto the stage, looking like, as the name suggests, two yellow yo-yos. (1400 ATK)

"And he lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Speedroid' monster from my graveyard. So - "

"You're summoning the Tuner again," Brendan finishes seeing the triangle-shaped die appear once more. (300 ATK)

"Exactly. And I'll use them to summon my ultimate monster!"

 _Starting things out early, huh?_ Brendan chuckles, watching Double Yoyo become four stars that zips into the three rings that was once Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice. _Well, that means that I get to slay this thing sooner!_

 **(*4 + *3 = *7)**

 _"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

Brendan looks up and, despite his cocky attitude, he can't help but be amazed at the dragon descending onto the field, shining silver with cyan appendages, a long tail covered in black stripes like a bee and those magnificent green glass wings that gives the Synchro Dragon its name.

It is a shame that he will have to defeat him if he wants to stop Yugo, and Zarc, from unleashing chaos today. (2500 ATK)

"Scared yet?" asks Yugo.

"Mmm...nope!" Brendan answers honestly. "Because the effects of my monsters only work when they're banished so your dragon can't do anything to negate them. So ha!"

Yugo smirks; finally he has found an opponent who would give him a worthy challenge. "But I'm not done. I play the Spell Card Shock Surprise!"

A new card appears showing a crosshairs of a monster being electrocuted.

"I banish two 'Speedroid' monsters in my graveyard to destroy two cards on the field. So I banish Speedroid Terrortop and Tri-Eyed Dice to destroy your Everliving Underworld Cannon and your Shiranui Squiresaga!"

 _Damn it!_ Brendan curses.

Yugo takes both of his Speedroid monsters out of his graveyard as two orbs of electricity fire from his Spell card. Electricity courses through Shiranui Squiresaga, the girl and her spirit screaming before they turn into ash along with the skeletal cannon.

"And I may not be able to use my dragon's effect, but I can have Clear Wing inflict damage to your lifepoints!" Yugo shouts. "I play the Spell Card Hi-Speed Re-Level!"

Yugo slips a card into his Duel Disk depicting three monsters - Steel Ogre Grotto #1, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice and Ghostrick Nekomusume - surrounded by fiery auras.

"I Banish one 'Speedroid' monster in my graveyard and select a Synchro monster I control. My Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's level becomes the level of the monster I banished. I banish Speedroid Double Yoyo for this effect!"

The spirit of Double Yoyo ripples as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon stretches its wings, radiating with power. Brendan tilts his head.

"What's the point of using that card to change its level?" he asks. "It's still going to have the same amount of attack points!"

Yugo laughs. "No it won't! After my monster's level is changed, it gains 500 attack points for every level of the banished monster."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon growls and lowers its massive head, its cyan eyes practically freezing Brendan in place. (LV 7 -) 4, 2500 -) 4500 ATK)

"...Oh." Brendan states.

"Now my monster, attack directly! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind~"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flaps its wings before rising as high as it could. Then, it spins round and round like a tornado, the winds it formed from the rotations striking Brendan, lifting him off of his feet and hurling him towards an amp. His back slams against it before he falls onto his stomach, groaning in pain.

 **(Yugo: 6150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 2800)**

"Not bad," says Brendan, slowly standing up. As he does, a pair of large bat wings unfurls from his back. "But the thing is, I like being prepared. I activate my face-down card, Shock Draw!"

One of his face-down cards flips, revealing a duelist holding three cards in his hand and struck by electricity.

"For every 1000 points of damage I took this Battle Phase, I get to draw a card. So that's four more cards for me and four more ways that I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!"

Brendan draws four more cards before fanning his hand out, covering the wide grin on his face as he looks at what he's drawn.

 _Lady Luck loves me today!_ He cheers.

Yugo frowns as he plays his next card. "I play Burial From a Different Dimension to return my three monsters back to the graveyard."

A strange glass oval shaped coffin with a glass lid appears on Yugo's side of the field before he takes three cards from his jacket pocket and slips them back into his graveyard.

"Then, I'll end my turn."

"And with that, it's time for the Twist of Fate! My move!" says Brendan, enacting his Draw Phase and adding one more card to create a hand a hand of five. When he looks at the card, he can't help but smile big.

 _It's the card May gave me on my birthday!_ He thinks. _I thought it was just a funny joke due to her constantly asking for alcohol to wipe images of Ryoken, Yusaku, Takeru and Specter 'playing paddycake' out of her mind, but this actually helps my deck a lot!_

"And it's time for me to show you one of my foolproof strategies!" Brendan shows off a card. "First, I play the Spell Card Soul Absorption! Whenever a card gets banished, yours truly gains a gift of 500 lifepoints!"

"And your monsters rely on banshing," Yugo gasps when he sees the common Continuous Spell Card.

"Exactly! So, for the next step of my foolproof strategy, here's my other face-down card. I activate...Shiranui Style Samsara!"

Brendan's card flips over, revealing a Continuous Trap Card that depicts Shiranui Sunsaga emerging from a blue portal held within a _torii_ gate.

"But before I can reveal what this card does, let me conduct my Normal Summon. For this turn, I summon Shutendoji in Attack Mode!"

With a loud booming laugh, a large red skinned demon jumps onto the field, with long spiky blond hair, strands of rope tied around his wrists and a large gourd of rice wine clutched in his left hand. (1700 ATK)

"And here's where things get fun! Once per turn, I can activate one of Shutendoji's effects. I can either banish two Zombie monsters from my graveyard to draw a card or take one of my banished Zombies and place it onto the top of my deck. I think you can follow where I'm going with this, right?"

When Yugo doesn't answer, Brendan grins.

"So for this, I shall make the monsters known as Shiranui Squire and Shiranui Samurai fade away and classify themselves as...OBSOLETE!"

Yugo scowls as Brendan takes two cards from his graveyard, the card disappearing into the shadows when Brendan makes a slicing motion with his right hand. Soul Absorption glows as Brendan's lifepoints rise by one thousand.

 **(Yugo: 6150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 3800)**

"And remember that Shiranui monsters have different when they get banished. With Shiranui Squire, I can draw one card then discard another card to the graveyard."

Brendan swiftly draws a card then sends another card to the graveyard.

"Then, Shiranui Samurai's effect lets me take a 'Shiranui' monster from the graveyard back to my hand. And, what a coincidence...I'm gonna bring back the card I just discarded! Here it is now!"

 _That little!_ Yugo curses, seeing what Brendan is showing him.

"Quit making that face, Yugo-boy," Brendan teases. "Didn't daddy dearest ever tell you that your face would freeze if you make faces like that?

"But enough about Zarc, let's talk about me! I activate one of the effects of Shiranui Style Samsara! If I return two of my banished Zombie monsters that have 0 Defense Points back to my deck, I shuffle that deck and then I get to draw an additional card. And guess what?"

"All your Shiranui monsters have 0 Defense Points, don't they?" says Yugo.

"Correct!" Brendan cheers. "You get a gold star! Actually, you get to see the card I drew from my Trap Card. I play the Spell Card Book of Life!"

Brendan plays his Spell Card, depicting a green book with Egyptian imagery on the front, particularly the images of the Egyptian god Anubis.

"When I play this card, I get to Special Summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard and then banish a monster in yours! So, to ensure that you don't get another Synchro Summoning going on, I banish Speedroid Double Yoyo!"

Brendan plays his Spell Card as Shiranui Squiresaga rises onto the field (2100 ATK) and the image of Speedroid Double Yoyo fades away.

 **(Yugo: 6150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4300)**

"And I'm still not done!" Brendan cackles. "I play one of my favorite cards. I play…Zombie Necronize!"

He plays another Spell Card, depicting Red Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon in the center of the card, body covered in azure flames.

"Since there's a Level 5 or higher Zombie monster on the field, this card acts like Change of Heart. So come here, little Clear Wing...you have a new master now!"

"NO!" Yugo roars.

But Clear Wing Synchro Dragon does not hear Yugo as Shiranui Squiresaga glows with blue flames. She raises one hand into the air as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon struggles against the spell the female warrior is chanting, but then, it stops growling and silently flies towards Brendan's side of the field.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Brendan cackles as he stares at the silver dragon with beautiful glass wings. "Oh I always _love_ using this Spell Card! It's even better in conjunction with Zombie World but this scenario is just as fun! I can't wait to call out an attack with this baby!"

Yugo balls his hands into fists. He can feel a rising tide of anger form within his body. Father would be absolutely _furious_ to learn how one of his beloved dragons, one that has been bonded to Yugo after the grooming session, has been brainwashed and taken _by the enemy_!

"You will pay for your crime," Yugo snarls. "When I defeat you, I'll see to it that you become my prisoner and inflict the same damage that you have put upon my faithful dragon!"

"That's if you're still left standing after this!" Brendan boasts. "Shiranui Squiresaga and Shutendoji, attack first!"

Both Zombie monsters turn to each other and nod their heads. Shiranui Squiresaga charges first, her flaming naginata creating a large crimson arc that slices through Yugo's chest but leaves no marks on his jester outfit. Shutendoji follows it up by taking a swig of his sake before he runs towards Yugo and leaps into the air, dropping on top of the opponent before taking a huge bite out of Yugo's arm.

"AGH!" Yugo screams, feeling immense pain as it feels like Shutendoji is ready to rip him to shreds. Shutendoji smirks before he jumps back to Brendan's side of the field, the vampire bassist watching at how Yugo's lifepoints drop.

 **(Yugo: 2350) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4300)**

"I still have one more attack left," Brendan reminds Yugo, pointing at the Synchro monster.  
Clear Wing Synchro Dragon...attack directly! _Spinstorm Sky Strike_!"

The Synchro Dragon opens its mouth and flaps its mighty wings, ready to attack its true master without remorse or sympathy. Yugo slowly rises to his feet, feeling anger rise as a pair of dragon wings that match that of his Synchro Dragon sprouts from his back. The mask that covers his face has fallen, so Brendan can see the black sclera and red markings that adorn his face.

"I activate the effect of Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo exclaims. "I banish it from my graveyard and it negates the attack! I'm still standing!"

" _Better than I ever did,"_ Brendan sings as the spectral image of the triangle shaped die blocks the attack. " _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid…"_ He sighs and shakes his head. "Well, I knew that would happen eventually. And thanks for the lifepoint boost by the way!"

 **(Yugo: 2350) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4800)**

"I don't understand," says Yugo. "Didn't you know what Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice was capable of? Why didn't you banish that instead?"

Brendan stretches his arms to the side. "I knew that I had to risk one thing or the other, so I chose the one that would at least give me less damage in the future. Let's look at it this way: if I let you keep Terrortop, you could Special Summon him and take another 'Speedroid' monster to your hand - like a Tuner - and then use it to Synchro Summon and have Tri-Eyed Dice save you from trouble later. If I let you keep Double Yoyo, then you just Special Summon Terrortop and then it just repeats what I just said or you'd be able to bring back Tri-Eyed Dice, Synchro Summon a monster and then have Tri-Eyed Dice save you from an attack in the future. So I removed Double Yoyo so that there would be less of a chance of Special Summoning another monster from the grave. This meant that you get to keep Tri-Eyed Dice but by forcing you to use it to save yourself from attack this means that you can't use it to Synchro Summon or save your bacon later in the duel. So there.

"If you planned that from the beginning, you could have won!" Yugo exclaims, confused. "Why did you let me have a chance to protect myself?"

"Because Yugo," Brendan answers, his face shifting to a more serious expression. "I want to have a personal talk with you."

"About what?" Yugo hisses.

"What you showed back there, when you dismissed your ties with Rinrin." Brendan closes his eyes, the black eyeshadow making it look like Yugo is staring back into the darkness before he opens them to reveal the empty white contacts. "Rinrin was your entire life. You went out of your way to go after her. You would travel through Hell itself just to see her face again."

"That was the old me, before I reunited with Father and my brothers," Yugo explains, tilting his head to the side. "En-Winds means nothing to me except that she must be slain so that my family will not be separated again."

"This isn't the real you," says Brendan. "Zarc has warped your mind and senses into believing that this is the way things should be. But it isn't. If he was truly your father, why doesn't he accept Rin as part of your life?"

"Because that is what he has told us!" Yugo snaps. "Only his words are to be believed because he knows what is right. He opened our eyes to the truth about what has happened, about who caused our suffering! We gave up our very lives to return to his loving embrace, into his comforting voice and into his control. That is all we need!"

"You're acting just like Academia now."

"Leave them out of this! They are fools; they are lead by a heartless man who thinks of himself as a savior. An absolutely selfish specimen of the human race!"

"And what about your precious Father? He's no better than - "

"SILENCE!" Yugo roars, threatening to knock Brendan backstage. "Father knows what is best and Yuto, Yuya and I will follow his word. He reunited us, filled our hearts with his loving control, brought us back into his life with his will."

"Zarc doesn't have that power," Brendan hisses. "For all he is capable of, even _he_ cannot revive the dead. Who's the true mastermind here? Who gave him that power?!"

"..."

"..."

Yugo's eyes suddenly become covered in a teal light as he answers, "That does not matter. What matters is that my mind is chained to Father's love and that I obey his command. And now, that command is to take. You. DOWN!"

Brendan nods his head. "Very well, then. If you are that committed, then I cannot change that. Now, where was I? Oh, right!"

He shows another card. "I play Double Summon so I can perform an additional Normal Summon this turn. For this, I place Shiranui Solitaire in Defense Mode."

Rising from a fiery seal is a man with long chestnut hair dressed in a light grey robe and darker grey vest and pants and a golden staff covered in rings. (0 DEF)

"Are you done?" Yugo asks testily.

"I'm not done," Brendan answers. "I'm hard-boiled!" When he sees a tic forming in Yugo's eye, he rolls his eyes. "Oh, fine, fine. I'm just gonna place one card face-down and end my turn there. Happy?"

Yugo nods his head as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flies back to its true master's side.

 _Just try and attack me now._ Brendan chuckles, hiding his smirk behind the cards in his hand. _I'll just activate Shiranui Style Swallow's Slash and offer up Shiranui Solitaire to destroy whatever you wanna throw my way. I won't even have to bring back Zombie Necronize for this. This duel is gonna be_ mine _, Yugo!_

"This duel isn't over yet," says Yugo. "I draw!"

But as he draws his card, he feels someone talk to him.

 _Yugo…._ The voice whispers.

 _Brother!_ Yugo gasps. _Yuto, what has happened? Have you found En-Flowers?_

 _I'm in battle, just like you. But I'm having trouble with my opponent. The monsters they use are nothing I've seen before!_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect is worthless against the deck I'm facing! Father...he will be so disappointed in me if I cannot win._

 _We can't disappoint Father! We would be unworthy of his love and control if he were to fail him!_ Tears form in the corners of Yugo's eyes, his mind feeling his brother's worry. Without Father's love and control, he'd...he'd…

 _ **Calm yourselves.**_ A familiar voice echoes in Yugo's mind, causing Yugo to gasp. He knows who that belongs to. _**Come with me, and I will hear your troubles. Just follow the sound of my voice and let me in...**_

Yugo nods his head as he feels his mind falling away into the darkness. He can feel Yuto also joining him, as if Zarc's voice are hundreds of hands rising from the earth and letting him sleep within the dark soil, free from torment and pain. A distant smile forms on his face as his vision fades into white.

 _Yes Father..._ he replies, along with Yuto.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _"They send me away, to find them a fortune a chest filled with diamonds and gold…"_ Hilda sings under her breath as she, Hilbert, Rin and Yuri race down the hall. _"The house was awake, the shadows and monsters, the hallways they echoed and groaned…"_

The four press their backs against the wall as three Obelisk Force soldiers run past them, trying to avoid an attack from a boy with green hair, a grey mask over his face and a double sword with glowing red blades in his hand. The boy stops, turns to the four, and gives a thumbs up before chasing after his targets.

 _"I sat alone in bed till the morning, and crying, 'They're coming for me…'"_ Hilda continues _. "And I tried to hold, the secrets inside me, my mind's like a deadly disease…"_

"Is the singing really necessary?!" Rin exclaims, grasping Hilda's shoulder.

"I rarely get to sing in public," Hilda answers, pulling the hood of her jacket over her chestnut hair. "And Hilbert needs to rest his voice after nearly tearing his vocal cords apart with everything he's sung today."

"One thing about being in a band is that you can't eat for hours on end. I could go for some tomato juice and a charcoal grilled cheese sandwich right about now," says Hilbert. "We definitely need to go eat after this."

"Agreed. But that poor boy over there...what happened to him?"

Rin looks at Yuri, back against the wall, arms wrapped around his torso. He shivers in fright and any attempt to reach out to him causes him to shrink in terror.

"I...I'm not sure," Rin answers. She looks down at her bracelet, recalling the icy wind that saved her from being killed. Why didn't that activate when Yuri captured her or when she was tested in Academia? Why did it have to happen _now_?

"Then can you explain how you and him and the other him appeared out of the sky and you became like some sort of ice princess and froze banana hair in his place?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rin answers, trying hard not to smile at Hilda's comment on Yugo's bangs. He gets so sensitive whenever someone says how it looks like a banana!

"Sister, you have _no_ idea what type of things happen here," says HIlbert.

"Yeah!" Hilda adds. "I mean we have the usual repurposed souls…"

"The puppets…"

"Don't forget raven-boy…"

"And the soulburner…"

"Or his treeborn boyfriend…"

"And us vampires!" Hilbert chuckles, waggling his fingers with a malevolent glint in his eye. Hilda rolls her eyes and slaps her brother across the back.

"There's enough spooky content to make a web anthology!" Hilda adds. "I mean, I _am_ in need of something to do when we don't meet up for -"

"This is serious!" Rin interrupts. Is everyone in Carroll City this apathetic to what's going on? "You have _no_ idea what's going on."

"Then tell us!" Hilda and Hilbert exclaim. "Tell us!"

Rin looks at her bracelet one last time then sighs. "Well, I guess this all happened when he - " she points to Yuri. "Kidnapped me months ago."

As the green-haired girl tells her tale, Yuri tries his best to calm his heart down. He feels so strange, like he is trying to breathe underwater. His head is starting to feel dizzy, and his hands feel so numb yet warm. That feather...whatever was inside of it is making him feel this way.

He wants to throw up, he wants to go to the nearest trash can and puke out his insides. He wants to be in Yugo's embrace once again and kissed all over by Yugo and Yuto. He wants Yvonne to comfort him like she does Sora. He wants Saki to hug him like she did back then and tell him that he deserves to exist. He wants _someone_ to tell him everything is going to be okay. He wants...

 _Come to me…_

Yuri's eyes widen. Who said that? It feels like the voice is whispering these words in his mind….

 _Come to me, my precious lily. Feel my love deep within you heart…_

Yuri clenches a hand over his chest, wincing in pain. It feels like someone has lit a fire within his ribcage, hoping to use his body as kindle for some offering. He shakes his head, holding himself tighter.

 _That's it._ The voice purrs, deep and baritone. _Focus on those feelings, let them wrap you up nice and tight like a blanket. Feel yourself submit to my love and control, Yuri._

He drops to his knees as he feels heat bubbling inside him before spreading outwards to the tips of his fingers to his toes to every strand of hair on his head. It feels...so good, just like the voice says. He feels wrapped up in warmth and comfort, as if these words are blanketing his anxious mind. If the voice says that this is good, then he should trust the voice.

 _Just like that, Yuri. Follow my voice. You have no choice._

Yuri feels his eyes become heavy as the voice continues to talk to him. Yes...just listen to that voice...just listen…

The voice chuckles and it feels like an invisible hand is patting Yuri's head. Yuri lets out a sigh; no one has ever done this to him before. It makes him feel so sleepy…

The voice seems to realize this too, and it begins to sing a soft yet haunting melody within Yuri's empty mind as his eyes eventually slam shut like a door swung too hard.

 _I am considered merciful for my status as a king._

 _My kingdom is at peace, all good prevails with ease,_

 _Everything is just how it should be..._

 _I can't satisfy everyone, that's a fact you'll have to face._

 _Yet quite to my dismay_

 _When there's a will_

 _There's a way_

 _But it's not too hard to put an underdog back in their place…._

Yuri's eyes slowly open, but they do not focus on anything. Rin's voice feels muddled like she is talking into a pillow as that mysterious soothing voice continues to sing.

 _There will be no revolution I clearly have no time for that._

 _Nor your petty plans to overthrow me._

 _You are a but a minor nuisance, I clearly have no time for that._

 _I will not fall to your anarchy._

Yuri slowly lowers his hands and let them hang by his sides like vines dangling from a tree.

 _Listen and do as I say_

 _Submit, surrender and behave_

 _Do you think you're being brave?_

 _Comply to my will and_

 _Obey_

 _Obey_

 _Obey_

"Obey…" Yuri mindlessly repeats, lifting his head to the ceiling. "Obey… _Obey..._ "

 _Just like that Yuri. Come to me, my precious lily. Follow the sound of my voice…_

"Your voice…" Yuri echoes, not even aware of what he is saying.

 _Come to me, Yuri. Come to me…_

Yuri nods his head as he slowly rises to his feet as if half-asleep. The only thing in his mind is the urge to obey this voice, and he shall do so.

"And then there's - " Rin pauses as she sees Yuri walking away. "Yuri? Y...Yuri, what are you doing?!"

But he doesn't notice her at all, still walking towards an unknown destination, his mouth opening to say one word over and over again...

"Obey...obey... _obey…_ "

"This has to be Zarc's doing," Hilbert comments. "A vampire can't do it from that far of a distance."

"We have to go save him!" says Hilda. "He's too important."

"But...but…" Rin stammers, recalling Yuri in the Synchro Dimension so long ago, when his Fusion Dragon defeated her before he teleported the two far away to Academia.

"There they are!"

Rin turns around to see two Obelisk Force members approaching them. She freezes as if she has been dunked into ice water. No...she can't be captured by them!

"Go after Yuri, Rinrin!" says Hilbert, standing in between her and Academia's soldiers.

"We'll take good care of Tweedledee and Tweedledum over here," says Hilda, licking her fangs.

"How are you gonna do that? You don't have Duel Disks on you!" Rin blinks. "And will everyone just stop calling me 'Rinrin'?!"

"Oh, Duel Disks..." says Hilbert, eyes briefly flashing to the color of blood. "You mean these?!"

He and Hilda extend an arm out as Duel Disks materialize, with Hilbert's Duel Disk colored black as ebony and Hilda's colored white as snow.

"These guys should be a good way to get the blood flowing," says Hilda, drawing her cards. "Ready, brother?"

"Always!" Hilbert nods his head before he turns to Rin. "What the hell are you standing here for? GO!"

Rin nods her head as she turns heel and races after Yuri. Even if she hates Yuri right now, all she can think about is Yugo and his transformation into a sadistic jester who doesn't even _recognize_ her, their dreams of entering the Friendship Cup, their Duel Runner which symbolizes their hopes and dreams of one day living a normal life as one of the Tops…

Yuri took all of that away from her, took her away from her home and dragged Yugo into this mess.

This is all his fault; this entire mess is his _fucking fault_ and nothing will change her mind about it.

If Yuri didn't do this, she'd be preparing for the Friendship Cup back at her dimension, with Yugo. She wouldn't be trapped like a princess in a tower, or interacting with a puppet that has Yugo's face, or interacting with these insane people who talk about reanimating corpses like they're teaching someone how to make pancakes.

There is no doubt about it. Yuri has to die and pay for his sins!

...Or does he?

The scene of him crying out in fear after Yugo stabbed that feather in his heart and screaming from whatever he was seeing in his mind thanks to Yuto...Yuri confused on being embraced for the first time in his life...him exclaiming how fun it was to duel Yuzu…

The peaceful and happy atmosphere of the school festival - something that she has never experienced before in her life - the thrill of Action Duels being so similar to that of Turbo Duels in her dimension, the smiles on everyone's faces…

If Yuri was born and raised here instead of the Fusion Dimension...would things turn out different?

…

….Thinking about that would have to come later. First order of business: get Yuri away from this 'Zarc' character.

 _Hold on, Yuri!_ Rin thinks to herself as she looks at her bracelet once more. _I'm gonna save you even if I really hate your guts right about now!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The first thing Yugo notices is that he is not alone.

He is embraced by Yuto, feeling his brother's strong arms hold him close as if he doesn't want to let them go. Yugo instinctively nuzzles into this comfort; he has never felt this warmth before in this life, and every time he finds himself in this embrace it feels so new to him.

"It's going to be okay," Yuto whispers in Yugo's ear. "You fought your duels alone, faced all these adversities without your family by your side. It's okay to ask for help. You will never be alone."

"But…"

"Shh…" Yuto pats Yugo's head, softly, gently, fingers stroking those beautiful crescent bangs. "Relax. Father is coming; he will give us the strength to fight back."

A childish laugh fills the air as Yuya appears from the shadows in his crimson coat, holding onto Zarc's hand. Zarc smiles, black lips curled into a satisfied grin when he sees his black and white knights here.

"I heard your cries, my loves," Zarc states. "Your opponents may have some new tricks, but they shall fall in the end."

"But our methods...they don't work," Yugo comments, feeling ashamed to admit that he was nearly defeated by his own dragon.

Zarc can feel the anguish and hurt in Yugo's mind, curling his hand into a fist upon seeing that vampire hurt his son by using something so precious to his dear treasure. He can hear Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ashamed cries at nearly hurting his master.

"That is why we are here; so that you draw strength from each other," says Zarc. "Did you not remember the lessons on how to use other summoning methods?"

"I…"

Yugo feels ashamed. Of course he remembers, but it is just a force of habit to use something that he has known ever since he learned how to play Duel Monsters.

"It's okay, Yugo…" says Yuya. "Everything is going to be okay. You have everything you need to destroy your opponent."

"Agreed," Zarc chuckles, patting Yuya's shoulder. "Now then, let me give you a bit of a confidence boost. Just relax, let yourselves fall into the gentle embrace of each other...forget everything except my voice…"

With each word he speaks, Yugo and Yuto relax even more, mouths open into wide smiles, eyes off into a faraway dream.

"Just relax, my loves…" Zarc coos, seeing the two wrapped in their embrace. He then turns to his youngest son. "Yuya, please help me out here."

Yuya nods his head as he removes the pendulum hanging over his heart and places it between Yugo and Yuto. The minute they see that pendulum, the two have their eyes locked in place.

"That's it," Zarc whispers, watching Yuya swing the pendulum back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…"Stare into the pendulum's swaying motions. Let your worries and doubts fade away like a bad dream. There is nothing to be afraid of. I am here, and so is Yuya."

Yuya nods his head, but he soon starts to feel the effects on the pendulum. His eyes focus on the pendulum rather than the glazed look in his brothers' eyes, body swaying back and forth like a boat rocking back and forth in a raging storm. Zarc's voice makes everything else disappear. Even he doesn't feel so nervous about how his brothers are worried about the outcomes of their duels.

Zarc notices Yuya also about to fall asleep, the red and green eyes of his youngest son closing half-way, so he gently pushes Yuya towards Yuto and Yugo before taking the pendulum out of Yuya's grasp and into his own. It isn't wrong; after all, this pendulum was given to Yuya by his father. By all means, it belonged to him. And Yuya isn't going to argue as to what belongs to whom.

With his sons enjoying the comfort of each other, Zarc swings the pendulum and lets its swaying motions bring his precious gems into trance once again. He's lost count as to how many times he has done it, but he knows that which each descent into trance, it becomes harder and harder for them to leave his control.

"Calm yourselves," Zarc whispers, his voice smooth like velvet. "Stare into the pendulum. Let its soothing light bring you peace and tranquility. Listen to your father's voice as he tells you that everything is going to be okay."

"Everything is going to be okay…" Yuto whispers, voice soft and following along with Zarc's commands.

"Everything...is going to be okay…" Yugo whispers, nodding his head.

"Everything is...going to be okay…" Yuya follows up his lips stretched out into a large smile.

"Gather strength from one another; you are not weak as long as you have each other." Zarc continues before patting Yuto and Yugo's heads with a soft pat. "My dear jewel and phantom, remember the cards that I granted you and what you have taught one another. If we are to stay together, we must learn to grow and adapt into new situations."

Yuya slightly nods his head at that, remembering how he fused Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to the amazement of everyone, including himself. He knows that Yugo and Yuto will be able to make something brand new.

"As you hear my voice fade away, wake up," Zarc whispers. "And what you draw next will give you what you need to defeat the enemy. I know you will not disappoint me."

"We don't...want to…" Yugo begins. "Disappoint Father…"

"We will...make you...proud of us..." Yuto finishes.

"I know you will," says Zarc, watching Yugo and Yuto slowly vanish from sight. When only he and Yuya remain - with Yuya oblivious that he is hugging the air - Zarc smirks. "And as for Yuya, do not worry about the situation at hand. You know how that girl pines for you, correct?"

"Yes Father," Yuya answers. He still has his arms in the air because he has not been commanded to lower them.

"Then use that to bring her to us," Zarc states. "To give her a new purpose...and, after all, you caused her to cry. You don't like making people sad, right?"

Yuya's smile falters slightly. "I...don't…like it..."

"You are just like me in many ways, my shooting star," Zarc sighs, a frown on his face. "It makes you sad when you cannot lift someone's spirits, so you must do your best to make this little girl happy for the rest of her days."

"Yes Father."

Zarc chuckles before he slips the pendulum around Yuya's neck once more. He then places a kiss on Yuya's cheek.

"Then go, my Prince of Pendulum. Make her happy."

Yuya's dreamy look becomes more confident and sure, his posture straightened as he looks ready to deliver a fantastic show to his audience. With a nod of his head, Yuya closes his eyes and also fades away into the darkness, leaving Zarc alone with his thoughts.

"Yuri…" Zarc whispers, sensing the purple haired boy approaching him along with Rin. He shakes his head. "You will be with us soon enough."

…

…

...

And with that, he opens his eyes and finds himself in the greenhouse once more, just as Yuri has approached the entrance. He turns around and smiles, all while Yuri stands there, confused, lost.

"Hello, my precious lily…" Zarc coos, grasping the brim of his top hat before tilting it to cover his eye decorated with three stars to the side. "Do you know who I am?"

Yuri stares at Zarc, trying to find out who this person is...he knows that person somewhere...he knows who Zarc is.

There is silence as Yuri tries to find the right words to describe the man with silver hair and golden eyes. Before he can even comprehend what he is saying, he automatically says one word.

"Father…"

And Zarc can't help but smile at the answer.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Yugo opens his eyes, he finds himself back at the duel with Brendan singing about how he can slap a tornado and drying up a sea or something like that. That isn't important right now. What is important right now is winning the duel and showing Brendan the repercussions of the grave sin he committed.

"My turn!" says Yugo, drawing his card. He smirks as he looks at what he has drawn. "I play Card of Sanctity so that we draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

"Fine by me," says Brendan, drawing five more cards while Yugo draws a new hand of looks at his new hand and smiles. Yes, these are perfect for what he has planned.

"I play the Spell Card known as Level Mirroring!" says Yugi.

He plays a card, depicting two images: the top half has a red background with five yellow stars and the bottom half is a darker red with five black stars.

"With this card played, I choose one monster you control. Then, I select one monster I control so that it mirrors your monster's level. For this, I make my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon become the same level as Shutendoji."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flaps its wings as its level decreases to four once again. (LV: 7 -) 4)

"And next, I summon Speedroid Razorang in Attack Mode!"

A yellow blur flies from the side before landing in front of Yugo. It is a humanoid in red armor, its legs really a long yellow curved blade and smaller blades acts as the arms. (2000 ATK)

"Speedroid Razorang cannot attack on the turn it was summoned, so I'll use his effect to shift it to Defense Mode and knock 800 attack points off of a monster you control. And the monster I choose is your Synchro monster, Shiranui Squiresaga!"

Razorang flies towards the female Shiranui monster and knocks her off her feet. (2100 -) 1300 ATK) It then returns to Yugo's side and crouches onto one knee. (0 DEF)

"So, let me assess the situation," says Brendan. "You reduced the level of your dragon to 4, _again_ , and summoned another Level 4 monster to knock Squiresaga's attack. Now, going by this, I can say that you plan on attacking Squiresaga and making me lose 1200 lifepoints from Clear Wing's attack unless you happen to have a card that lets him attack again.

"There's also the fact that you _could_ Synchro Summon if you have a Tuner, but I just banished one of them and you can't conduct another Normal Summon. Or you have something to bring back Speedroid Terrortop from the grave to take a Tuner to your hand, but, again, you can't summon a second time. Tell me if I'm _even_ close to correct."

"...I'm not doing anything of the sort," Yugo answers.

"What do you mean?" asks Brendan, scratching his head. "What are you planning on doi-"

"With my Level 4 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Level 4 Speedroid Razorang on the field, I plan on something not even _you_ would expect. Right now, I unleash the _Overlay Network_!"

A black and gold swirling portal materializes in front of Yugo as his two monsters transform into twin beams of green energy. They rise into the air, twisting and turning before plunging into the center of the network.

"What?!" Brendan gasps. _He knows how to Xyz Summon?_

Yugo smirks as he feels Yuto harmonizing with him, their souls humming with new power. He lifts his head to the sky, as he feels words form in his mind, vocalizing his determination to make Father proud of him.

" _Dragon who traverses through darkness and mirrors; emerge from the looking glass and reveal the dark desires that lies within my opponent's heart! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Emerge Black Mirror Xyz Dragon!"_

From within the Overlay Network, a large black dragon rises onto the field. Its body looks like it is made out of iron, its scales formed into strange jagged edges like shards of glass. The center of its head has a large diamond and from its back are four long diamond-shaped wings the color of oil with a rainbow-colored sheen.

And then, there are the eyes…

The eyes look like cracks in a large mirror with a sharp black pupil like a tear in the fabric of time and space just waiting to suck anything that it sees into its center, pulling them with absolute certainty that there is absolutely no escape. Two green orbs circle its body as Brendan sees his reflection staring back at him through the dragon's gaze. (2500 ATK)

"Witness a dragon who made me see what life is about," Yugo proclaims. "That life is dark and twisted, filled with humanity's darkness that is hidden beneath the surface. It represents the bonds I have with my brother, Yuto, and the suffering he has gone through under humanity's ideals for violence and pain. But no longer! We will destroy them, crush them, give humans the same sort of treatment they have given us. And then they will understand and will cower before us!

"...That's it?" asks Brendan, looking at the dragon with confusion. "You just swapped two monsters and prepared a grandiose speech for this? There has to be a catch."

"There is," Yugo purrs. "But that will be for later. Next, I equip the Spell Card, Xyz Unit! Now my Xyz Dragon gains 200 attack points for each of its ranks. Since this is a Rank 4 monster, Black Mirror Xyz Dragon gains 800 attack points!"

Yugo plays his Equip Spell Card, showing the Xyz monster Shining Elf with a ring of light circling his upper body. The dragon roars as its attack points rise. (2500 -) 3300 ATK)

"And don't think you can use that little face-down card of yours to stop me. I activate the Spell Card known as Night Beam!"

 _No!_ Brendan thinks, watching Yugo play the card. _When that card is played, I can't use the card it's going to destroy! My plan's been deleted!_

A black beam of energy strikes Brendan's face-down Shiranui Style Swallow's Slash before the card darkens and explodes.

"Did I put a snag in your plans?" Yugo asks with a tilt of his head at seeing the look of fear on Brendan's face. "Hmm? It appears that I did. So sorry for your loss.

"But now, let's get back into battle. Black Mirror Xyz Dragon, I command you to attack and destroy Shiranui Squiresaga! Avenge Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Dark Reflection Fragmented Strike!"

Black Mirror Xyz Dragon snarls as a ghostly image of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon hovers above it. Shiranui Squiresaga gasps as the new dragon summons a hail storm of black glass shards before they rain down on the Synchro monster, skewering her until she looks like a human pincushion of a thousand black needles. She drops the Shiranui Spectralsword in her hand before shattering all while Brendan feels like Yugo has attacked him with those very same needles..

 **(Yugo: 2350) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 2800)**

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Yugo finishes, depleting his entire hand.

 _This is absolutely bogus!_ Brendan thinks. _How the hell did he summon this?! Okay, gotta make a new plan. I have no idea what this dragon's capable of, but at the very least I need to make sure that it's not stronger than my monsters._

"I draw," says Brendan, drawing a card.."You may have destroyed my Trap Card, but I always have a few tricks up my sleeve. First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Xyz Unit!"

With a powerful gust of wind, Xyz Unit shatters and the Xyz Dragon's attack drops all the way back to 2500.

"Next, I play the Spell Card known as Shiranui Style Solemnity!"

Brendan plays a Continuous Spell Card, showing Shiranui Squire wielding a flaming sword in her hands. Observing her is an old man with a bald head a white beard and a white top looking on in approval.

"Does this card also come with two effects?" asks Yugo.

"Yes, it does. And yes, I'm using this card's second effect. So I'm banishing Shiranui Solitaire so I can send a fellow Zombie monster in my deck with 0 defense directly to the graveyard. And, when Shiranui Solitaire is banished, I can bring back another banished 'Shiranui' monster back onto the field. So I'll bring back Shiranui Samurai onto the field!

"But wait, there's more! If I should have the Spell Card 'Shiranui Style Synthesis' on the field, Shiranui Solitaire will let me summon _another_ banished 'Shiranui' card. And, what do you know? Both Shiranui Style Samsara and Shiranui Style Solemnity are treated as Shiranui Style Synthesis while on the field! Isn't that great?"

Yugo grits his teeth as Shiranui Solitaire slams the end of his staff onto the ground before he fades away...

 **(Yugo: 2350) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 3300)**

Then Shiranui Solitaire reappears on the field, staff ready, with Shiranui Samurai by his side, swords ready. (Shiranui Samurai: 1800 ATK, Shiranui Solitaire: 500 ATK)

"Now that I control two 'Shiranui' monsters with different names, I get to Special Summon Shiranui Swordmaster from the graveyard although he is banished when he leaves the field," Brendan continues, pulling a card from his graveyard.

Rising onto the field is another monster, the old man from Shiranui Style Solemnity. He kneels on a strip of cloth, swords ready, bowing towards Yugo but then lifting his eyes to give the Speedroid duelist a warning that things will not be so easy. (600 ATK)

"When was he in your graveyard?" Yugo questions.

"Like three seconds ago," Brendan answers, pointing to Shiranui Style Solemnity. "And now that I have all the players I need. It's time to bring in a new player onto the field! Appear, circuit wreathed in spiritual flames!"

A Link Portal materializes in front of Brendan, causing Yugo to step back. He has never ever heard of this before. Eight black arrows surround the blue border of said portal.

" _Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Zombie monsters! I set Shutendoji, Shiranui Solitaire and Shiranui Samurai in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

Shutendoji, Shiranui Solitaire and Samurai erupt into blue balls of fire before they fly towards the arrows that point west, north and south, making them glow red. The portal glows in a spectrum of color as Brendan smiles.

" _Oh goddess of the spiritual flames. Unleash the ghostly light that has been passed down for generations and let the spirits of the undead burn all evil intent! Link Summon! Link 3! Rise to the battlefield, Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy!"_

In a burst of flames, a femine figure rises. She has long brown hair with a red cord tied around her forehead like a headband and decorated with bells on her left. She wears a lavender kimono and a red _haori_ covering it with yellow flames patterning the end. In her arms is a double-bladed naginata with one blade long and covered in gold flames and another blade short but burns a fire that sparkles like silver. (Link - 3, 2300 ATK, ←↑↓)

"What is that?" Yugo gasps.

"Carroll City's specialty," Brendan answers. "This is a Link Monster and she goes into the Extra Monster Zone. And as you see by the arrows connected to her card, any monster that I place in those zones becomes 'co-linked'. We'll get into what this does for me soon enough.

"And we're not done yet! Next I Normal Summon Shiranui Spiritmaster in Attack Mode!"

Appearing on the field is the same maroon-cloaked, white masked wearing Shiranui monster from earlier in the duel. In his hands are the staff topped with _shide_ and the sword with the flame-shaped blade. (1500 ATK)

"And when he's Normal Summoned, I can summon another 'Shiranui' monster from my hand or graveyard, but it gets banished when it leaves the field. So here comes my other Tuner, Shiranui Spectralsword!"

Shiranui Spiritmaster raises both items into the air before swinging his arms down. A new sword rises onto the field with the spirit of the white haired samurai appearing in front of it. The major difference between this spirit and that of Spectralsword Shade is the white colored jacket he wears. (800 ATK)

"And it's terror time again! I'm Tuning my Level 2 Shiranui Spectralsword to my Level 2 Shiranui Swordmaster and Level 4 Shiranui Spiritmaster!"

Shiranui Spectralsword nods his head as Shiranui Swordmaster and Shiranui Spiritmaster transform into two and four stars respectfully. Shiranui Spectralsword fades into three rings as they all align and Brendan's lifepoints increase by 1000.

 **(Yugo: 2350) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4300)**

 **(*2 + *2 + *4 = *8)**

" _Leader of the Shiranui clan, bless the field with a flame that purifies the evil in the hearts of man! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Rise onto the field, Shiranui Shogunsaga!"_

In a plume of technicolor flames, the newest monster rises onto the field. It has long lavender hair and wears the coat of the spirit of Shiranui Spectralsword over a purple top and baggy pants and a red cape with black flames at the hem. In his right hand is the katana that once held Spectralsword's spirit and in his left hand is a sword whose blade is erupted in flames. Covering the right side of his face is half of a white mask with a diagonal cut. (3000 ATK)

"And when Shiranui Swordmaster is banished, he grants a Zombie monster that I control an additional 600 attack points this turn. So I'm giving those all to Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy!"

Shiranui Swordmaster's spirit briefly appears by the side of the Link monster before nodding his head. Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy smiles as the flames around her naginata glow brighter. (2300 -) 2900 ATK)

"And now I activate the effect of Shiranui Shogunsaga! When he's Special Summoned, I can banish a Zombie monster in my graveyard and he gains attack points equal to the offered monster's original attack score until the end of this turn. So I offer Shiranui Spiritmaster to grant Shogunsaga an additional 1500 attack points!"

Shiranui Spiritmaster appears again, waving the staff with _shide_ streamers from side to side as the Synchro monster erupts in flames. (3000 -) 4500 ATK) Shiranui Spiritmaster looks at Yugo's Xyz Monster and, while one can't see it behind his mask, smirks before leaving the field and entering Brendan's Soul Absorption card.

 **(Yugo: 2350) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4800)**

"And did you remember what happens when Shiranui Spiritmaster gets banished?" Brendan asks. "He lets me target a face-up card and destroy it!"

Appearing in Brendan's hand is the flaming sword. He lifts it into the sky and then brings it down, a line of flames heading towards Black Mirror Xyz Dragon, causing Yugo to snarl.

"I activated my face-down card, Dimension Guardian!" he shouts. "As long as this card targets my dragon, Black Mirror Xyz Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects."

His card flips-over, revealing a Egyptian statue colored in purple, blue and white, grasping onto a strange key with a large loop in the center. The card fades away as the statue emerges in front of the Xyz monster, protecting it from the flames.

"So you still have that monster on the field," Brendan frowns. "It won't stop you from losing lifepoints! Get him, Shogunsaga and Skillsaga! Burn his lifepoints to zero!"

Shiranui Shogunsaga and Skillsaga Supremacy ready their weapons as flames of gold, silver, blue and red fill Brendan's field before spinning around and around in a fiery vortex. It then flies towards Yugo, the Dimension Guardian's eyes glowing white as smoke fills the area.

"Well then," says Brendan. "I think that about does it. Now let's see if I can...hold on…"

As the smoke clears, Brendan looks down at his Duel Disk but notices something off about Yugo.

 **(Yugo: 1150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4800)**

"Huh?!" Brendan exclaims. "How did you only lose 1200 lifepoints?!"

Yugo pants and slowly rises to his feet. Once the smoke is completely gone, Brendan notices a Trap Card, showing a girl in a yellow blouse, a red skirt held by suspenders and red hair easily dodging attacks from a pair of white gloves attached to extended arms.

"My Trap Card, Damage Diet, cuts the Battle Damage I take this turn in half," Yugo answers. "And don't even try to use Effect Damage on me; if I banish this card from my graveyard, it cuts that damage in half."

Brendan frowns. "But not on the turn that card gets sent to the graveyard. And anyway, I'm not finished. I activate the effect of Zombie Necronize in my graveyard. If I return a banished Zombie monster to my deck, I can set this card face-down. However, I'll have to wait until my next turn to play it again."

Brendan takes a banished card into his deck and shuffles it before placing Zombie Necronize face-down.

"Then, I play my Burial From a Different Dimension to return one of my banished monsters back to the graveyard."

" _Only_ one?" Yugo repeats.

"I have a reason for what I do," Brendan explains, taking a card to his graveyard. "And with that, I end my turn there."

Both of the stats of his monsters drop back down to normal as Yugo stares at them. If he messes up now, this will leave Brendan with the opening he needs to win. And the last thing he needs is Brendan to win.

Yugo focuses on the memories and happiness he has felt while being with Yuto, with Yuya, with his Father. How they have spent their days preparing their decks, becoming strong enough to fight off against those who brought suffering to all of them. How they bonded with hugs, warmth and their Father's soothing words bringing in waves of love and control, dreaming of having a happy life together.

And of course, there is Yuri, their beloved brother and missing family member who needs to understand what it means to be comforted with this loving control. He was so close to bringing Yuri to safety, but it was thanks to that dreaded _En-Winds_ that Yuri grows farther and farther away.

Not to mention this foolish bassist taking his precious dragon and using Clear Wing against him. Even now, Yugo can hear his beloved dragon crying out in a way to apologize for its transgressions. It isn't Clear Wing's fault; all of this belongs to Brendan.

A cruel smirk forms on his face as he thinks about how he is going to enact his revenge. As soon as Brendan's lifepoints drop to 0, that foolish Synchro wannabe will pay. With. his. life.

"My turn!" says Yugo. "Draw!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"MIERU!"

The sound of a girl screaming that name causes Ash to run even faster. He has wasted too much time trying to fight his way through that construct. Judging by how it is scream, he knows that things have gotten bad.

Thankfully, repurposement gives him endless stamina and he uses his Aura powers to increase his speed so he reaches the part in the garden with a large tree in the center, a treehouse built inside it and filled with a variety of books. But underneath the tree, Ash gasps at what he has seen.

Yuzu is on her knees, hands covering her mouth. Yusho looks on in disbelief, tears falling down his eyes. Yuya's head dipped low, expressionless.

And Mieru…

Mieru lies on the ground, the white pinafore of her Alice dress covered red in her own blood. Three knives pierce her heart. Her lovely peridot eyes have darkened, her mouth is open in a slight gasp. A single tear falls down her cheek.

"Mieru…" Yuzu sobs. "Oh Mieru…"

Ash approaches Mieru and places a hand over the handle of one of the knives that took her life. Pulling them will not accomplish anything; it will only quicken her death.

He shakes his head; he did give Mieru that warning.

Without saying a word, Ash pulls the hood of his cloak over his head, morphing into the head of a raven. The cape transforms into the wings of a mighty raven as the gem on his staff glows with life.

"Mieru Hochun," Ash begins, pointing his staff at the slowly dying Prediction Princess duelist. "I have foreseen a new purpose for you, and if you are not yet at Death's Door, please respond to my questions. Do you accept my blessing to walk amongst the living again? Will you accept the curse that accompanies your new purpose?"

There is silence as Yuzu and Yusho stare at Ash. Yuya lifts his head and inclines it to the side, curious as to what is about to unfold.

Ash looks deep into Mieru's soul, a frown on his face as he sees what is in store for the girl. He sees her happy, bright green eyes shining as she is given praise and a pat on the head by Yuya.

But the smile on her face is absolutely hollow.

 _Poor, poor girl…_ Ash thinks to himself, shaking his head in pity. _Poor Mieru…_

"..."

Ash looks up to see Mieru, with all her strength, nod her head. Another tear trickles down her cheek as Ash sighs.

"Very well then," he says. "But we must wait until my partner arrives."

"What are you doing?" asks Yuya, tilting his head.

Ash doesn't turn to look at Yuya; he doesn't need to see him to know of the dark aura that covers this boy. "Serenity and I will repurpose Mieru Hochun, but at a price.".

"What type of price?" Yuya inquires.

"It's very simple," Ash answers. He senses Yuzu's anguish and Yusho's guilt, but he brushes it aside. "We will repurpose Mieru and hand her to you, Yuya Sakaki, in exchange for one simple thing."

"And what's that?"

Ash points to Yusho. "No harm must come to Yusho Sakaki. If we hear that you have hurt Yusho, and that includes you, your brothers, your Father and even your _monsters_ , then the deal is off. Serenity and I will relinquish the repurposing of Mieru Hochun and will ask you to directly deliver her corpse to her parents all while pronouncing yourself as her killer. Do you understand the terms of our agreement, Yuya Sakaki?"

Yuya stares at the raven-cloaked boy with a look that could freeze a lake. Ash turns around and returns the look with a glare that could set Yuya on fire like a Roman candle.

"No, you can't do that!" Yuzu exclaims. "You can't...you can't…"

"Then do _you_ want to be the one to tell her parents that their little princess is dead in another world?!" Ash booms, eyes glowing blue as he senses the aura within the pink-haired girl. Beneath that bright pink aura of life, kindness and hope he can sense an undercurrent of hate and vile intentions. And he can sense another aura that holds that same anger and hatred coming soon…

"I…" Yuzu looks down at Mieru. "I...I…"

"This is Mieru's choice and hers alone!" Ash answers. "Do not interfere with this repurposing unless _you_ wish to take her place!"

"No...don't…"

"Mieru…"

Yuzu looks to see Yuya approach the red-haired girl, a sad smile on his face as he places a hand on her cheek. Mieru turns her gaze towards the red and green eyes of her prince. A tear falls down Yuya's eye in response.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you," he says. "I didn't mean to make you so sad. If what this boy says is true, you will be able to walk and jump and spin and be alive once again. And this time, I will make sure to make you happy. I promise."

"No…" Yuzu whimpers.

"So rest until then, Mieru," says Yuya, slowly removing a knife from Mieru's chest. "And dream of me kissing you after a hundred years in a castle filled with thorny vines and sleeping roses. That I, your prince, have stormed the castle, slayed the dragon and opened your eyes when everyone whom you have loved sleeps within the earth itself." He pulls out the second knife. "Rest in peace."

Mieru squeezes her eyes shut as Yuya takes the last knife and drops it onto the ground without a sound. Then, Yuya places a hand over her eyes and closes them shut all while hearing her give out her last breath.

Ravens fly onto the branches of the tree, peering down on the scene and of the prophet all while Ash bows his head in silence and says a prayer for Mieru's soul. Yusho balls his hands into fists and slams them onto the ground in rage.

And once again, Yuzu can only shout one word.

"MIERU!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yugo takes a looks at the only card in his hand before staring at his lone monster, shivering in anticipation on how he will unleash Black Mirror Xyz Dragon's effect for the first time. The duel is just about over.

"You know what I've noticed?" he asks, tilting his head. "Your strategy constantly revolves around banishing monsters and bringing them back to your deck so that you can utilize their effects."

"You _finally_ saw that?" asks Brendan. "For someone who lives to ride with the wind, you're a little slow in gathering facts."

"But you have a weakness," Yugo continues. "It's easy to summon these monsters when they get banished, but you like using specific materials for your Synchro monsters."

"Kinda obvious by what the artwork is implying…"

"And these Synchro monsters also have effects if they're banished. So, what happens if I use an effect that involves sending them back from whence they came?"

"Wait, you don't mean - !"

"I activate the effect of Black Mirror Xyz Dragon! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target one of your monsters and return it back to your deck. Then, my monster gains an attack boost equal to half of the returned monster's original attack! And the monster I choose is your Shiranui Shogunsaga! Devouring Reflection!"

 _No!_ Brendan thinks. _I don't have the cards to Special Summon Shogunsaga onto the field again!_

One of Black Mirror Xyz Dragon's Overlay Units shatters before the dragon turns its sights onto Shogunsaga. The reflection of Shiranui Shogunsaga appears in its fragmented eyes, laughing at the original before the monster unleashes a terrified scream and is thrown into a vortex of darkness beneath its feet. Then, the reflections fade away before the dragon glows with power. (2500 -) 4000 ATK)

"Now Black Mirror Xyz Dragon, attack with Dark Reflection Fragmented Strike!"

Black Mirror Xyz Dragon fires a rain of black mirror shards on Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy, the goddess bracing herself but not being destroyed so easily.

 **(Yugo: 1150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 3100)**

"What?!" asks Yugo. "How is she still alive?!"

"Because Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy prevents FIRE monsters from being destroyed in battle," Brendan answers. "And she herself burns with spiritual flames. She will not die! And you will not win!"

"...I play one card face-down and end my turn there," says Yugo, slipping his only card into the Duel Disk. "Make this count."

 _Goddamnit!_ Brendan curses. _Losing Shogunsaga was bad. I have to make this Synchro Summon count._

 _But what monster will work? I could summon Shogunsaga again, but if I lose him then that's it and I can't afford to lose him again. What the hell do I do?_

…

 _...All right. This is gonna be risky, but it looks like I have no choice._

"My move," says Brendan, drawing his card. "And I activate the effect of Shiranui Style Solemnity to banish a Zombie monster in my graveyard. By doing so, the Normal and Special Summoning of my Zombie monsters cannot be negated."

Brendan's Continuous Spell Card glows as he shows a card from his graveyard and makes it disappear with a flick of his hand.

 **(Yugo: 1150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 3600)**

"And next, I activate the effect of my Shiranui Spectralsword! When he's in the graveyard, I can banish it along with any non-Tuner Zombie monsters in my graveyard to Special Summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck whose levels matched the monsters I offered. So my Level 2 Shiranui Spectralsword combines his power with my Level 4 Shiranui Samurai! They perform a unity to create…"

The spectral images of the sword and samurai appear once more before Brendan swipes the air with his right hand, making the cards vanish as Soul Absorption glows again. Shiranui Spectralsword becomes three rings once more and Shiranui Samurai becomes four bright stars.

 **(Yugo: 1150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 4600)**

 **(*4 + *2 = *6)**

" _Samurai empowered with the spiritual flames. With the spirit of the Spectralsword in hand, unleash your might and bring righteousness once more! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Shiranui Samuraisaga!"_

Descending onto the field is the new monster which, when compared to Shogunsaga, is just Shiranui Samurai wielding Shiranui Spectralsword and said spirit being projected above said samurai's head. (2500 ATK)

"And remember what happens when Shiranui Samurai is banished?" asks Brendan, revealing Shiranui Solitaire before adding the card to his hand.

"I did," Yugo answers. "And I waited until _after_ you summoned your monster to activate this! I activate my face-down card, Black and White Wave!"

Brendan's eyes widen as he sees the Quick-play Spell Card depicting two figures. There is Armades, Keeper of Boundaries floating in the air and there is Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon acting as the monster's reflection in the lake. The scenery they are in shifts from a medieval castle and lush forest to barren trees for Armades and a futuristic cityscape to a desolate empty city as if hit by a nuclear war by Adreus.

"This card can only be used when there's an Xyz Monster with a Synchro Monster attached to it as an Overlay Unit. I can banish one card on the field then draw an additional card."

"What. the. _hell_?!" Brendan curses. "You have _that_ of all things in your deck?"

Yugo chuckles as Shiranui Samuraisaga gulps. Then, beams of black and white energy fire from Black Mirror Xyz Dragon's mouth and strike the Synchro monster, causing him to fade away and classify himself as obsolete. Then, Yugo calmly draws a card.

 **(Yugo: 1150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 5100)**

"...You may have banished my monster, but when Shiranui Samuraisaga is banished, he can decrease the attack of one monster by 500!" Brendan exclaims, trying to mask the fear that is on his face.

Shiranui Samuraisaga appears one more time and races towards Black Mirror Xyz Dragon before leaving a slash across its chest. Black Mirror Xyz Dragon groans as it is weakened slightly. (4000 -) 3500 ATK)

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Brendan finishes, taking one card from his hand of three and setting it on the field.

 _This is it._ Brendan thinks, looking at the cards in his hand. _Yugo can only use that effect on his dragon one more time. No matter what he does, my Trap Card lies waiting. He won't even know what hit him! This duel is going to be mine!_

Yugo draws his card before looking at Brendan's Link Monster before smiling. Yes. This is exactly what he needs to win.

Upon seeing that smirk, Brendan shouts, "Before you do anything, I activate the effect of Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy. I can Special Summon a Zombie Synchro monster that's been banished and place it on a Monster Zone she points to. And the monster I choose is Shiranui Squiresaga!"

Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy points at the zone behind her with the naginata blade covered in silver flames. Then, rising from the ground is the other female naginata wielder wielding Shiranui Spectralsword in her hands. (2100 ATK)

"When did you - " Yugo pauses when Brendan points to Shiranui Style Solemnity. "Oh…"

 _Just try and use your dragon's effect now._ Brendan smirks. _Take the bait, Yugo!_

Yugo looks at the cards in his hand, time passing by slowly before he nods his head.

"Black Mirror Xyz Dragon!" Yugo commands. "Send that monster back to where it came! Devouring Reflection!"

Just like before, Black Mirror Xyz Dragon's Overlay Unit shatters and the reflection of Shiranui Squiresaga is shown in its eyes. And just like before, Squiresaga is thrown into a black pit all while her reflections laugh at her. (3500 -) 4750 ATK)

"And that's it," says Brendan. "You used up your monster's Overlay Units and, knowing your deck, you don't have anything you can use as more units. Oh, what a pity."

"It _is_ a pity," Yugo agrees. "...That I can't destroy your monster, so I'm not going to do so. Instead, I'm going to make her my puppet! I play the Spell Card Change of Heart!"

"What?!" Brendan exclaims; this is the last move he is expecting!

Yugo grins as he plays his Spell Card, showing the image of a girl holding a heart in the middle. The left side of the girl is covered in shadows and she has a bat wing growing from her back and her half of the heart is black. The right side of the girl has blonde hair and an angel wing, and her heart half is red.

"This card lets me take control of one of your monsters until the end of your turn. And you know what? I want to you to know how it feels when your own _monster_ is being used as a puppet. Yes, this would be the _perfect_ way to bring out retribution for what you did for my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Brendan says nothing as Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy's eyes glaze over and she walks over to Yugo's side of the field, naginata clutched tight.

Yugo then looks at the two face-down cards on Brendan's field. "And before you can decide to use your face-down card, I play my last Spell Card, Galaxy Cyclone! This lets me destroy a face-down card on the field. And since I already know that one of them is your precious Zombie Necronize, then I'll just go for the other one instead!"

Yugo slips his last Spell Card into his Duel Disk, depicting an image of space where a large blue and white cyclone spins round and round. Brendan only has time to look down as his face-down card is shattered before he realizes what is to come.

 _No!_ Brendan screams, glad that his contacts prevent Yugo from seeing the fear in his eyes. _I lost..._

"Now my _monsters_ ," Yugo commands, relishing at how victory is close at hand. "ATTACK DIRECTLY!"

Black Mirror Xyz Dragon roars as Brendan sees his terrified reflection in the monster's eyes. The Xyz Dragon summons a rain of mirror shards that strike Brendan's arms, legs, stomach and heart without mercy. Brendan's lifepoints plummet, but he is still standing…

For about five seconds before Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy swings her naginata, unleashing two streams of gold and silver flames that strike him in the chest. Brendan screams in pain as he feels all of his lifepoints drop before he is flung backstage, crashing into various boxes filled with technical equipment.

 **(Yugo: 1150) - - - - - - - (Brendan: 0)**

With a groan, Brendan stares at his Duel Disk. Thankfully he had it modified to also act as his cellphone and immediately began typing a message to May. Just as he finishes pressing send, he sees a shadow loom over him. Yugo's.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugo laughs, his face a twisted visage of sadistic glee. "Now then, what would be the proper punishment for someone like yourself? Oh, I know!"

Brendan says nothing, not even when he sees Yugo's Change of Heart being placed upon his head. He grits his teeth as it feels like the card is siphoning all conscious thought. As his vison darkens, a single thought comes to mind.

 _"May, Max...I failed you again. I'm sorry."_

Brendan's head dips down and Yugo slips the Change of Heart Spell Card back into his Duel Disk. Then, he smiles. He did it. He has won.

 _ **My treasure...**_ Zarc hisses. _**Have you claimed victory over this haughty boy?**_

"I have," Yugo answers out loud. He knows that Father can sense his emotions and Yugo feels nothing but pride for his accomplishment.

 _ **I'm proud of you.**_ Zarc whispers, and it sounds like he's directly behind Yugo right now, wrapping his arms around Yugo's neck and nuzzling his cheek. _**And Yuto is also doing a good job defeating his opponent.**_

"I'm glad…" Yugo says with a smile. The sight of Yuto victorious after that horrendous blunder he made makes him shiver in excitement to see how Yuto defeated his opponent through the power of Synchro Summoning.

 _ **I say that this calls for a celebration. Go and celebrate as you see fit. I'm currently with Yuri right now and, soon enough, our family will finally be reunited.**_

"Reunited…" Yugo whispers, eyes filled with tears as he imagines their little family back once more. "Reunited…."

 _ **Yes...**_ Zarc purrs. _**Now go. I won't ruin your fun.**_

"Yes father," Yugo states. He can't wait...soon he'll be able to cuddle with Yuri at night, or fly with him at night, or have picnics in the garden again with Yuto and Yuya and Father once again! He can barely contain his excitement!

But until then, he's itching to burn something to the ground.

Yugo licks his lips as he sees Brendan motionless, like a robot currently turned off. He chuckles as he leans close, baring his fangs at the fool who thought his strategy was going to make him the victor of their little duel.

"Wake up, _samurai_ ," Yugo hisses into Brendan's ear. "We have a city to burn."

There is silence as Yugo waits for a reaction. Then, Brendan lifts his head, his face blank, before he slowly rises up as if asleep. He turns to Yugo, tilts his head to the side before his Duel Disk erupts into flames. He plunges his hand into the fire and pulls it out, the flames lengthening to form his weapon: a naginata with red flames.

"As you command, Master Yugo," Brendan replies in a cold monotone.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serenity gasps as she looks at the monster in front of her.

No matter how many times she has tried to destroy it, Yuto brings it back again and again and again. Combined with his variety of Phantom Knights, she doesn't know how much longer she is going to last.

Yuto senses this too, as he licks his lips in anticipation as to the punishments he will inflict on her.

"This is the end," he hisses. "Now my dragon...attack!"

Yuto's dragon raises its head into the air as Serenity's monsters prepare themselves. Then, the dragon flies towards them, inching closer and closer and closer…

Until it phases past them and goes directly for Serenity who has no face-down cards to protect herself.

"No…" she whispers just as the dragon unfurls its wings.

Then, she opens her mouth and screams.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Black Mirror Xyz Dragon**

 **DARK/Rank 4/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 **Effect:** Once per turn, You can detach an Xyz Material from this card. Target one monster on your opponent's field: send it back to the opponent's deck. If it does, increase the attack of this monster equal to half of the monster's targeted attack. If this card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the difference between this monster's current attack and its original attack.

* * *

" _I Understood that Reference!"_

 _Hilbert and Hilda are the male and female protagonists of "Pokémon Black and White". Hilbert's outfit is actually one of Nate's alternate outfits in one of the Pokéwood Studios movies from "Pokémon Black 2 and White 2" while Hilda is dressed as Spider-Gwen (who is also a drummer)_

 _The songs used in the chapter are "Falling Away With You" by Muse (which has never been performed in live concert, hence Hilda's comment), "Control" by Halsey, and "OBEY" by Vocaloid (the song I'm giving that direct shout-out to)_

" _I'm still standing…" Brendan's reply to Yugo's line is the chorus to Elton John's "I'm Still Standing"_

" _For I, Brendan, will knock you down!" This infamous line comes from Garland, the first boss of Final Fantasy I._

 _Brendan makes various references to wrestler Matt Hardy: the song he's humming about "slapping tornadoes" is a lyric from one of his entrance themes "Live For the Moment", his mentioning of deletion - along with the "Ultimate Deletion" - harkens to Matt's BROKEN/WOKEN gimmick._

" _I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look!" This line is said by Starfire from the Teen Titans cartoon._

 _The natto covered fried shrimp is a reference to an early episode of "Kamen Rider Fourze". In this, the character Tomoko Nozama dumps her natto (fermented soy beans) over Yuki Jojima's fried shrimp. Yuki is unsure of the combination before taking a bite and stating it's delicious._

 _Chili's summon chants for his Xyz monsters relate to the Super Sentai/Power Ranger show it's referencing: for Aeroboros, it's from "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy", for Magnaliger it's from "Power Rangers: Wild Force" and Gramciel is from "Chojuu Sentai Liveman". The "Go Go" part for King Great Magnus can either be a reference to the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme or the chant for "Power Rangers: Megaforce"_

 _The treehouse filled with books is based off the children's book series "The Magic Treehouse"._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Serenity: We all knew that Academia would knock on our doorstep sooner or later, but to have Zarc rear his head today of all days was absolutely unnecessary.**_

 _ **And now that he has three of his sons, it means that it's only a matter of time before things**_ **really** _**go to hell.**_

 _ **Next time: In order to buy time, I challenge the black knight to test his loyalties and to see how far he has fallen. Yuto...what was once a boy who wished to fight against those who destroyed your life, now you surrender your freedom, your happiness, your very**_ **soul** _**to the devil.**_

 _ **So how do I fare against this "Rogue Doll", you ask? I'd tell you, but that ruins the surprise.**_


	14. Rogue Doll

_**Once upon a time, there were three boys who had very similar faces but lived in completely different worlds. There as one who shone like the brightest star, one who traversed within the shadows, and one who rode with the winds without a care in the world.**_

 _ **Despite the coincidence of their facial features, each of them had their own aspirations: one wanted to make people smile with his performances, one wanted to save the ones he loved after tragedy befell his land, and one wanted to prove himself on the greatest stage of them all in an attempt to free himself from the slums that have become his life.**_

 _ **But little did they know that Fate decided to be an absolutely cruel**_ **bitch** _._

 _ **While the three worked day in and day out in chasing their dreams, Fate weaved her strings so that they became a braid, binding the three together. Their lives intertwined when a reaper arrived to hurl them out of their homes and into a grand scheme that was beyond their imaginations. And when the Wind Rider was confronted with the Knight of Shadows, it set off a chain of events that would lead them to the Star Child…**_

 _ **The three had no time to interact with one another for they soon encountered an angel of Death who promptly decreed that it was time to die. And without mercy or hesitation, the three boys were dead at the feet of said angel by the use of the angel's life-stealing blade.**_

 _ **But worry not, my dear readers. For you see, there was a ruler of a kingdom of shadows known as the Supreme King Dragon who was in search of his sons who had been taken away from him many years ago. Upon learning of their deaths, and then traveling to the location of their corpses, he howled in agony for three days and three nights.**_

 _ **Once his mourning was completed, he asked, practically begged, the Dark King of the Afterlife to resurrect his sons so that he could finally be reunited with them.**_

 _ **The Dark King, hearing those cries and knowing how much the Supreme King Dragon has suffered, complied. He breathed life back into the bodies of the Star Child, the Knight of Shadows and the Wind Rider and they quickly remembered that they were princes to the Supreme King Dragon's vast kingdom. Overwhelmed with joy, the king wept as he wrapped his arms around his sons, promising them that they will never be apart again.**_

 _ **And the three princes soon found themselves filled with happiness and lived happily ever after.**_

 _ **Ahahaha…no.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Oh, don't look at me like that. Did you not expect that there was no catch to what this grieving father wanted? Did you think the Dark King of the Afterlife was going to revive the dead for free? That the Supreme King Dragon was**_ **not** _**going to pay for upsetting the balance between life and death?**_

 _ **Of course there is a catch, dear reader. Requests like these**_ **always** _ **come with very heavy costs. And the cost for the four to reunite was…**_

 _Ren, this is not the time to explain everything! We've got more important things to worry about than a giant story._

 _ **Ash! You know how important these stories are!**_

 **Ash is right, you know. We have a lot to do right now.**

 _ **You too, Mokuba?!**_

 _Come on, Ren. If you really want to tell your stories, tell them to someone who cares._

…

 **I mean, just get to the ending and save the important stuff for a later date. We don't want to spoil everything just yet.**

…

 _ **...Fine. Let me finish this.**_

 _ **Requests like resurrecting the dead always come with very heavy costs. Most of the time, the offering comes from the one making the request.**_

 _ **Instead, the Supreme King decided what he would give up so he would never**_ **ever** _**be separated from his precious Star Child, Knight of Shadows and Wind Rider.**_

 _ **To ensure that history would never ever repeat itself, he offered up the most valuable possession that these boys had left in them.**_

 _ **And that possession was their ability to choose a life for themselves.**_

 _ **He gave up their freedom so that he could always guide them to what**_ **he** _ **wanted for them.**_ **He** _**knew what was best for them, and his sons would never ever disagree with him. Instead, they would always believe their father's words without a doubt.**_

 _ **Even if he asked them to kill those that they held dear, they would comply all with a smile on their faces and their minds thinking the same thing,**_

" _ **We will never ever disagree with our Father's words. He loves us too much. We will do**_ **anything** _**for him."**_

 _ **And when his sons opened their eyes once more, they fully devoted their lives to fulfilling their destinies, guided by the loving control of their father. And it is said that the four are still happy to this very day, wanting nothing more than to be in each other's arms forevermore.**_

 _ **What more could they ask for?**_

…

 _ **...Is that good enough for the two of you?**_

 _Yep! Now let's get started!_

 **It's time to duel!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **13th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Rogue Doll**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Zarc cannot help but smile at what he sees in front of him. The people in front him look absolutely_ perfect.

 _His lovely sons of Pendulum, Synchro and Xyz stand like freshly clothed mannequins on display, their eyes lost in a distant dream, their mouths stretched into smiles as they wait for their Father's praise. They have been perfectly groomed, and each of them approached his chamber in line, their eyes not even staring at the transformations that have fallen on each other._

 _Then again, that is to be expected. After the grooming was completed, Zarc told his sons to come to him. Nothing more, nothing less._

 _To his left, there is Yuya in his crimson ringmaster outfit, red and green eyes like buttons and black make-up like a voodoo doll. In the middle is Yuto with pale grey eyes as if covered in fog while he stands erect in his dragon-knight armor. And to the right is Yugo with eyes like bright jewels and a manic grin on his face that perfectly matches the jester costume Zarc personally chose for him._

 _And that does not count how all of them now sport draconic appendages: scales forming on their cheeks, wings that will enable them to fly above the clouds, long serpentine tails that could be used as an extra arm or leg depending on the situation, fangs that could tear into human flesh like one rips through a chunk of soft bread..._

 _Zarc couldn't be more_ proud _of the fruits of his labors. Three of his sons are here, ready to fulfill any command he gives them._

 _But time is of the essence; a proper inspection will come later._

 _Much later._

" _It is time, my sons," Zarc begins, approaching them. The three listen rapturously, waiting to fulfill their father's commands at a moment's notice. "We are about to bring Yuri back with us. We are about to be_ reunited _once again."_

 _Yuya, Yuto and Yugo smile wide. Oh how they want to be with their precious brother once more! To have meals with him, to venture in the garden, or perhaps duel like they did in the past...they are so anxious to see Yuri remember his family and to drown in Father's loving control until he soaked in these feelings of perpetual bliss._

 _"But we must be very careful," Zarc continues, getting his sons to snap to attention. "There are those who would wish to separate us by any means necessary, whether by words or by force. We cannot let them ruin the peaceful sanctity of our family." He takes note of the black make-up on Yuya's face before placing a kiss on his cheek. "We cannot be separated again."_

" _Yes Father," Yuya, Yuto and Yugo reply in unison with as much emotion found in a statue._

" _This is why we will not be going there alone," says Zarc, approaching Yuto next. He notices the roundel covering the crook of his right arm is detached, so he places it back in order. "I would like to introduce two of my subjects who will be accompanying us. Clear. Blanc. Please show yourselves."_

 _Yuya, Yuto and Yugo's ears perk up when they hear two figures approach them from the darkness. One of them wears a dark olive coat, the other is dressed in black and white. Both of them gaze past the boys as Zarc nods his head._

" _In my quest to reunite with you all once again, I gathered souls from the four dimensions that I would like to call the Dishonored," he explains. "They are my elite guards that are dedicated to our cause. I collected these two after they lost their parents through cruel circumstances similar to how I almost lost you. In exchange of them serving me, I will help bring back those that they have lost."_

 _When there is silence from both parties, Zarc adds, "Don't be shy, my loves. Go and say hello to them. They won't bite."_

 _Yugo is the one to approach Blanc. Something about them makes him feel at peace, like there is an invisible thread tying them together._

 _The one in the black and white outfit, Blanc, bows. "Hello there, Prince of Synchro. A pleasure to serve you."_

" _Blanc hails from the Synchro Dimension," says Zarc, gesturing to Yugo. "They will be your personal trainer in the art of fighting and, of course, Turbo Dueling."_

 _Yugo nods his head at the person; not only are they a Turbo Duelist, but they also dress in black and white! "Thank you, Father," he whispers. "They're wonderful."_

" _I'm glad you agree," Zarc chuckles, patting Yugo's shoulder. He then turns to Yuya and Yuto, who are wary of Clear. "Clear hails from the Fusion Dimension, but he is_ not _affiliated with Academia in any way. You can trust him, Yuto, Yuya."_

" _A pleasure to meet you, Prince of Xyz and Prince of Pendulum," Clear replies with a smirk. "How may I be of service?"_

" _Do you...use Fusion monsters?" Yuto questions, somewhat guilty. He is supposed to trust Father, but the word 'Academia' makes him feel nervous._

 _At this, Zarc turns towards Yuto and approaches the dragon-knight with a stern look in his eyes, a wave of silence falling upon everyone as no one dares to speak up. Yuto feels nauseous when he sees Zarc place a hand under his chin so he stares into glowing golden eyes._

" _I...I'm sorry Father!" Yuto hastily exclaims, tears forming in his eyes at the sin he has committed. "I should put my full trust in you, but I...I…"_

" _Shh," Zarc states, placing a finger over Yuto's lips, silencing Yuto's voice like he is snuffing out a candle. "Look at me, Yuto. Am I mad?"_

" _...No…" Yuto answers warily, confused as to why Father is not yelling at him right now. He went against Father's instructions; he is supposed to trust Father. So why…?_

" _I am at fault," says Zarc, wrapping his arms around Yuto and stroking his back. "Anything with the word 'Academia' haunts you, doesn't it?"_

" _It does," Yuto answers, shivering._

" _But you trust me, don't you?"_

" _I do." Yuto answers without even thinking about what he's said._

 _"You love me."_

 _"I love you, Father."_

" _You never second guess or doubt me, correct?"_

" _Never," Yuto answers automatically._

" _So if I repeat once more that Clear is_ not related to Academia in the slightest _...would you accept it as the truth?"_

 _At the question, Zarc lifts Yuto's chin up once more so the lavender-haired boy can see those golden eyes shining like fireflies at night. The light just draws him in, just like whenever Father swings the pendulum back and forth, back and forth...Soon, all of Yuto's doubts and fears disappear until Yuto is smiling in adoration and love for his Father._

" _I will, Father," Yuto states._

" _Again," Zarc repeats._

" _...I accept anything you say as the truth, Father," Yuto clarifies, his mind bringing forth one of Zarc's commands that has been drilled into his head over and over again. How foolish he's been to question Father like that; Father is_ always _right after all!_

" _Good," says Zarc, placing a kiss on Yuto's forehead, smiling to himself when he sees how Yuto has calmed down before he takes the dragon-knight towards Clear. "Clear, please show Yuto your deck so he knows that you can be trusted."_

" _Yes, my lord," says Clear, summoning a deck from the shadows. He hands the cards to Yuto, who takes them into his hand and quickly skims through them. Upon finding no sign of a Polymerization, he sighs in relief._

" _Thank you," says Yuto, handing the deck back. "Forgive me for not believing Father's words sooner."_

 _Clear chuckles, a twisted smile on his face. "It's okay, Prince of Xyz. In truth, my goals actually align with King Zarc's. I have no desire to go back to that wretched place ever again."_

" _Then I will be glad if you serve me in battle," says Yuto, taking Clear's hand into his own._

" _As you wish, Prince Yuto."_

 _Zarc smiles to himself as he approaches Yuya who, once again, is a bit sad that he is left out in regards to having a personal connection to one of his Father's Dishonored. Zarc then kneels in front of his youngest son and hugs him tight._

" _It's okay, my shining star," he coos. "You'll have more time to become acquainted with these new friends of yours later on. In fact, you can even prepare a show from the famous Pendulum Circus when we get back."_

" _Really?" asks Yuya, red and green eyes wide with excitement. He remembers his grooming session on how he was to imagine himself entering a beautiful circus in the middle of the dark woods, lured in by the fairground organ's music that drowned out his fears and worries until all he could think about was running away with the circus to bring smiles onto other people's faces along with the mighty dragon that was the owner of the circus itself._

" _Yes," Zarc smiles as he hisses into Yuya's ear, "Do not fret, Yuya. As long as you are with your family, you will never feel lost or hurt or afraid. And if bu any chance you ever feel that way, you can come to me and I will make you all better. Everything will be okay, remember that."_

" _Yes Father," Yuya replies with a nod of his head._

" _Now then," says Zarc, gathering everyone's attention. "We should get a move on. Yuri is in dire need of our guidance and we must retrieve him before Academia does. Yugo, do you still have the feather on you?"_

" _I do," Yugo answers curtly. He can imagine how Yuri would react to their Father's feelings for them._

" _And Yuto?"_

" _I'm ready," Yuto replies, lightly tapping his forehead with a finger. He wants Yuri to remember how much he means to them._

" _And Yuya, you remember what you must do?"_

 _Yuya nods his head as he pulls out the knife from the pocket of his coat. He smirks as he imagines himself slicing Yusho's neck open._

" _Of course, Father," Yuya says._

" _Then it's settled," says Zarc. "Clear, Blanc. Bring my sons towards the portal to the Nightmare Realm. I must make a few more adjustments before I meet you there."_

" _Yes, your majesty," Clear and Blanc reply in unison, leading Yuya, Yuto and Yugo out of the chamber. The door slams behind the five with a soft echo as Zarc smirks._

" _Everything is in place," he hisses, the pupils of his eyes transforming into thin slits. He licks the tips of his fangs as he adds, "All we need is to cleanse my pure lily's soul of the_ filth _that is Academia and have my love and control bloom in his mind, rooting him to my cause and to his family."_

 _As he says this, the shadows rise and transforms his normal outfit into one of a ringmaster in soft grey hues. They also manifest a cane and a top hat for him before giving him small kisses around his eyes to form three stars on the corner of his left eye and a slash going down his right. A brilliant cape is draped over his shoulders as he chuckles._

" _Ladies and gentlemen," he says to himself. "The fun is just getting started!"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"MOTHER!"

Gladion watches in horror as his mother is slugged right in the gut by an Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound, her lifepoints dropping to 1400, even after Lusamine raised her lifepoints by offering up her monster using Mystic Wok. The woman drops to her knees, hand holding her stomach as she takes a breath.

The boy wants nothing more than to claw out the eyes of the two Obelisk Force soldiers that are doing this to his mother. Her deck is an absolutely tricky one to use and takes a long time to get everything together and time is not on her side by how those Ancient Gear Golems are whittling at her lifepoints.

And worst? That stupid Fusion Trench Continuous Trap card makes it so that only those who control Fusion Monsters can attack - either the opponent's monsters or the opponent directly!

"I'm fine, Gladion," says Lusamine, slowly standing up. She smiles sadly as she sees the stitches around her son's neck."The pain I put you and Lily through is much worse than this."

Gladion hesitates; even after all these years, Lusamine still did not forgive herself for that transgression. He runs a line over one of his stitches in silence.

"All right boys, playtime is over!" says Lusamine, drawing a card. "Since you control monsters while I control none, I can Special Summon Unknown Synchron from my hand!"

Rising onto the field is a metallic orb with a single red eye in its center. (0 ATK)

"Next, I play the Spell Card Instant Fusion! I pay 1000 lifepoints to Special Summon a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck! So I bring forth my Elder Entity Norden to the field!"

A harsh whinny and the boom of thunder is heard as Lusamine's lifepoints drop to 400. Then, rising from a wave of water is a large black horse with a ring around his nose and fins in place of a mane. It is connected to a chariot made out of a humongous clam shell, its rider being an old man in blue armor and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, wielding a trident. (2000 ATK)

"And when he's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster that is in my graveyard. So I'll call my Level 4 Old Entity Chthugha to come back!"

The ground begins to shake and a large plume of fire rises as a monster consisting of a massive amount of tentacles appears, unleashing a growl at the pathetic humans that are its opponents. (2200 ATK)

"And now that I have two Level 4 monsters on the field, I'll unleash the Overlay Network! Let's go!" Lusamine laughs in glee.

As the Overlay Network appears, Lusamine's sweet smile turns into a nasty grin as her two monsters enter the portal. She then clicks the heel of her stiletto with a _CLACK_ that sounds like thunder booming off in the distance.

" _Messenger of the Outer Gods, entity of a thousand forms...emerge and inflict madness upon the waking masses! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Outer Entity Nyarla!"_

Rising from the portal is a...a...well, it is _something_ that is a grey gelatinous mass with multiple tentacles and grinning human mouths that laugh at the pathetic site that is Obelisk Force all while two Overlay Units circled its body. (2600 DEF)

"What the hell is that thing?!" Obelisk Force - Green stammers, seeing the entity and its mouths opening and closing like lights blink on and off.

"That's just Nyarlhotep!" Lusamine giggles. "But he won't be staying on the field long. First off, since Old Entity Chthugha was used as an Xyz Material, I get to draw a card."

Lusamine swiftly draws a card and adds it to her hand.

"And now, I'm going to unleash something that's going to blow everything away! Since I have an Xyz monster that has a Synchro and Fusion monster as Overlay Units, I can summon someone even _more_ powerful than Nyarla!"

"Like who?" asks Obelisk Force - Gold. "His mother?"

"No," Lusamine answers with a shake of her head. She chuckles before stating, "I can summon his _father_."

Gladion bares his teeth into a nasty grin that mirrors the one on his mother's face as he notices how the two Obelisk Force soldiers cringe.

"I unleash the Overlay Network once more!" Lusamine declares.

Outer Entity Nyarla cackles before it dives into the Overlay Network. Then, beams of darkness shoot forth from the center as Lusamine crosses her arms over her chest.

" _Blind God who rules over the universe, unleash the chaotic mess that hides anything and everything beyond human knowledge and bring madness onto the enemies! Chaos Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Outer Entity Azathot!"_

Rising from the Overlay Network is a mass of darkness with two arms and snarling faces. A wicked laugh fills the field as three Overlay Units circle its massive body. (2500 ATK)

"He's not a pretty sight to look at," Lusamine admits. "But his effect more than makes up for it. You see, if the Overlay Units attached to him are a Fusion Monster, a Synchro Monster and an Xyz monster, I can detach an Overlay Unit from him and he destroys all cards that you control. Isn't that grand?"

"No it's not!" The two Obelisk Force members shout in unison.

"Oh stop complaining!" says Lusamine, detaching a card from her Xyz monster. "Now then, time to bid you bye bye!"

Darkness rises over the Ancient Gear monsters and Fusion Trench before they are swallowed into Azathot's maws, devouring them whole.

"E...even if you were to attack us, you can only attack one of us!" Obelisk Force - Gold points out. "Go for Green, he has less lifepoints!"

"JERK!" Obelisk Force - Green snaps.

"No, no, he's right," Lusamine notes. "Greensleeves has 2000 lifepoints and Goldilocks has 2200 so I'll have Azathot attack Greensleeves and then have my Synchro monster attack Goldilocks."

"What Synchro monster?" asks Obelisk Force - Gold. "You have no Synchro Monster on the field!"

"...Not yet. I'm banishing the Instant Fusion Spell Card in my graveyard to Special Summon Spell Striker!"

Rising onto the field is a young boy dressed as a viking with a blue horned helmet, blue armor and a red cape. In his hands is a golden staff. (600 ATK)

"Now I'll tune my Level 1 Unknown Synchron and Level 3 Spell Striker together!" Lusamine declares. "Get ready!"

Unknown Synchron transforms into three green rings while Spell Striker jumps into the rings, his body shrinking into three stars.

 **(*1 + *3 = *4)**

" _Elder shepherd, Great King of Yellow, begin the theatrical production that inflicts madness to those who gaze upon your unspeakable form! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Emerge, Old Entity Hastorr!"_

Rising onto the field is a yellow robed figure with black and red trim and a matching yellow hood. His face is obscured with white bandages and behind him is a large dragonic figure with massive spikes trailing down its body. (2300 ATK)

"Oh," says Obelisk Force - Gold. " _That_ Synchro Monster."

"All right then!" says Lusamine. "Let's get this out of the way! ATTACK DIRECTLY!"

And Gladion doesn't have to say anything as his mother's monsters make quick work of their targets. Seconds later, the two Obelisk Force members are crumpled heaps on the grass, whimpering in fear at seeing things that men were not meant to see.

"Ah, that was fun!" says Lusamine, stretching her arms. She then takes three steps towards her defeated opponents before pressing a button on her Duel Disk. Within seconds, and a flash of light later, two cards that depict the faces of the Obelisk Force soldiers appears in her hand. "I think I just one-upped Lampetia with victories for the day!"

Gladion turns to see a woman in a white dress decorated with a belt with a golden apple and silver hair tied up with a hairpin decorated with apple blossoms laughing as she incinerates her opponent with a gust of flame before stating how she has just made them unable to recover from a humiliating defeat. "I highly doubt it."

"Ooh…" Lusamine groans, seeing the white and gold dressed woman with a white eye mask with golden veins and a sun in between the eyes, wave towards them with four cards in her hand. "I have to wonder what her son would be thinking if he saw that…"

"Mom! Gladion!"

The two turn to see Lillie approaching them, a pair of karambit knives in her hands the color of ivory and decorated with little snowflake charms at the end. May and Max are behind her.

"Lillie!" Lusamine exclaims, hugging her daughter close. "Are you all right? Aren't you supposed to be in the arena?"

"I was," Lillie answers. "I just finished commentating on Max's duel with Edo Phoenix!"

"The Commander of the army who entered the Xyz Dimension?" asks Gladion. "Max dueled him?!"

"And defeated him!" Max boasts, revealing a card that shows Edo's image on it. "Oh, we are gonna have so much _fun_ these next few days."

"Indeed we will."

The group turns to see two people approach them: one is a jester in a black and white outfit, the other is a boy with a naginata in his hands.

"Brendan?!" Max exclaims, although May is silent as she stares into the empty white eyes of their brother. "W...what the?"

Brendan doesn't respond, but the jester chuckles as he bows towards the five person audience. "Oh don't mind him," he says as he flips a card in his right hand. Gladion and Lillie look in horror when they notice the blue border with hexagons. "Let's talk about me. I am Yugo, future prince of the Synchro Dimension and -"

"Yugo?!" Gladion repeats. "But...you're supposed to be -"

"Didn't you get the message?" asks Lillie, turning to her brother. "Zarc and his sons are already here!"

"Indeed we are," Yugo notes with a chuckle, much to everyone else's horror. "And you know what? I'm just so excited because after I had my _fun_ with Brendan here, I obtained this!"

When he shows the card in his hand, it is as if someone has just fired a shot into the air.

"A Link monster?!" Max whispers. "B...but that only happens if…"

"If anyone successfully defeated anyone who has a Link Monster in their deck," May finishes. "And even then, it also depends on the archetype..."

Yugo tilts his head as he clenches his hand into a fist then opens it, revealing nothing. "Oh come on, let's turn those frowns upside-down! Today is supposed to be a _celebration_ , after all!"

He then performs a backward flip and begins walking around on both hands, still with that smile on his face. He struggles a bit, his body swaying like a tree during a storm, before he maintains his balance and begins walking circles around Brendan. Brendan does not react to this at all, his lips usually turned into a cocky smile now a feral snarl.

"Have they already gotten to Fusion?" asks Gladion.

"MY NAME'S NOT FUSION, IT'S YUGO!" Yugo shouts at them, nearly falling over from his handstand.

"We're talking about Yuri," May corrects him. "And from what Brendan stated, Hilbert and Hilda were trying to take him and Rin to a safe - "

An eerie cackle interrupts her. May hastily looks at her phone and places it to her ear.

"God's vision unfolds in Willow's Way," she states. "Hilbert, what's the - Yuri's going...and you sent Rin to...oh for the love of the 7 Deities...and you're fighting...okay, finish as fast as you can then go to the duel arena. Right, see ya."

"What do we do?" asks Max, tugging on his sister's sleeve. They never had to fight Brendan like this before; usually the fighting they did was either for training purposes or for fun.

May summons her parasol through the use of shadow magic, pointing it at Brendan like it is a sword.

"Lusamine-san, go help Lampetia!" she says, a symbol of a golden eye emerging on her forehead. "Max, you, Gladion and Lillie try to incapacitate Yugo! I'll take care of Brendan."

"But May - " Max begins but is stopped when he sees sparks begin forming on the top of his sister's umbrella.

"You're holding onto Edo right now. Last thing we need is a good instrument to be taken into the hands of Zarc. Come on!"

"Take care," Lusamine states, patting the heads of her children before she joins Lampetia just as the woman is about to be assaulted by two more Obelisk Force soldiers.

"About time you made it," Lampetia notes with a grin. "I wish I could have my son join me, but he said something about 'entertaining' some guests."

"Knowing him, he's probably turned that guest into fertilizer," Lusamine counters, drawing her cards.

"How absurd!" Lampetia gasps. "Do you know how long it takes for a body to decompose like that?"

Lusamine just shakes her head as she looks across from her. She can see Max, Gladion and Lillie prepare their weapons - Max summoning a magician's wand in his hand, Gladion clenches his fists as a pair of katars emerge with images of wolves etched onto the blades, and Lillie with her knives covered in ice - all while a pair of glass wings unfurl from Yugo's back. And May is already chasing after Brendan while shooting fireworks from her umbrella as if it is a roman candle.

If there's one thing about being a mother, is that there are just some things that she can't protect her children from. That she's just going to have to trust that they will be able to withstand Yugo's assaults with minimal injuries.

And that they will be able to weather what comes after this..

 _Please be safe..._ Lusamine wishes just as the duel begins.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So...Sen's hiding in here?" asks Joey, staring at the building in front of them. Of all places a strange dragon-helmed knight would decide to hide within the You Show Duel School Campus, it had to be this one!

Damballa nods his head, seeing the haunted mansion in front of them. It is like traditional haunted mansions: dead trees and grass, a creaky rocking chair on the porch, the house looking like it has seen better days and a shadow observing them from the attic.

And yet...he can sense something _wrong_ within those walls. Like there is some dark malevolent force that is ready to swallow all of them whole.

Of course, he is a Serpent God of Voodoo and such trivial things like haunted houses are nothing compared to the other craziness he's had to go through. But it's not just the mansion that's making him nervous…

It's the city that is making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

But before he can vocalize this, he notices the door to the mansion opening up.

"Someone's leaving," says Damballa.

Joey turns his head towards the door, and exiting the mansion are the last two people he wants to see.

"Takeru, Specter...what's going on?" asks Joey, preparing his cane. "I didn't expect you of all people to have a date here of all places."

"Oh, nothing unusual," Takeru replies cheerfully, looking so sweet and innocent in his outfit. Philip narrows his eyes at the feminine attire Takeru wears; he knows the feeling of having to cross-dress (and of _all_ people he ended up dressing up as!)

"And Yvonne is gonna stop using sarcasm when she talks," Joey retorts. He points to the mansion. "Is Sen in there?"

"He is," Specter answers with a cat-like smile on his lips. He then turns his eyes toward Shotaro and Philip. "Oh? Are you suddenly cheating on your boyfriend, Joseph? Or have you grown old of those puppets of yours and want something more - "

"Say one more word and I do not _care_ if I invoke the wrath of your mother," Joey hisses, eyes glowing gold as similar colored threads of light wrap around his arms. "You do know who I was once upon a time, correct?"

"Unfortunately," Specter mutters. He wrinkles his nose in disgust as Joey nods his head.

"Why is he hiding here of all places?" Joey continues, baring his teeth at the two. "What did you do to him?"

"You saw what happened to him when he dueled Dawn," Takeru begins. "He was so unstable! Do you know what kind of trouble he could have caused on such a day like this? So we decided to give him some 'alone time' here."

"You two are never this altruistic unless there's something that benefits you."

"Isn't that what most humans are like this day and age?" asks Takeru. He then leans down to see Illusion Defender hiding behind Shotaro and smiles. "Hey, little guy. I'm sorry that you had to be the target for Witchcrafter Edel's fury. She can be quite scary sometimes."

 _It's okay..._ Illusion Defender answers, amethyst eyes flickering with a glow like starlight. _It didn't really hurt…_

"And you're playing a defender who protects his loved ones from bad guys," Takeru adds, ruffling the boy's ebony hair. "That's such a big role for someone so young."

At this, Illusion Defender pouts. _I'm not that young, you know._

"Why are you even showing concern for this sojourner in the first place, Joseph?" Specter questions. Joey grits his teeth; only a few people are allowed to use his full name. "You have your sister, your puppets and your boyfriend. Shouldn't you be spending time with _them_ instead of playing errand boy today?"

"He's doing a personal favor for me," Damballa answers, narrowing his eyes. For as long as he has lived, and for as long as he's been holding Shotaro and Philip's souls in his stomach, he has not been able to understand the strange mess that is humanity. One minute they're nice, another they're nasty. One day they are corrupt and wicked and another they're pure and innocent.

Honestly, he has an easier time fashioning people into dolls than philosophising about human nature as a whole.

"Welcome to Carroll City, then!" says Takeru, taking Damballa's hand and giving it a friendly shake. "My...you're just so...special."

Damballa jerks his hand away and heads towards the door. "I'm going in. Shotaro, Philip...keep an eye on Illusion Defender while Joseph and I grab Sen out of his delusions. If we don't come out in half an hour, drag us out of there by any means necessary."

"Aye-aye!" Shotaro says, saluting Damballa. Damballa nods his head as he and Joey begin to leave.

"Ah ah ah," says Specter, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. His lips are curled into one of his signature smiles, his blue eyes boring a hole into Joey's soul. "A bit of advice."

Joey narrows his eyes. "What now?"

Specter chuckles as he leans close and whispers, "Feed your head."

Joey snarls before he charges into the manor, brown eyes glowing a shade of gold like his hair. Damballa follows after him as Specter and Takeru head off to their next destination. Illusion Defender watches the door to the manor close, feeling like he should be defending those two from whatever lies inside...

"Interesting…" Philip notes, looking at his book. "Joseph Wheeler in this universe was once a master puppeteer called Jonathan Blake. Centuries ago, he was beheaded for rejecting the advances of the princess and his puppets were brought to life in an attempt to be reunited with their beloved master. And...oh…" Philip chuckles. "The story as to how they were reunited is absolutely a read."

Illusion Defender stares at Philip's book and notices something wrong. _The pages are blank._ He observes.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's empty," Philip replies. "Now, why don't I tell you the tale of his cursed puppets…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How much longer, Ash?"

"Yuto is coming in 5...4...3...2…"

Serenity skids to a stop when a plume of violet and black flames appears in front of her. Yuto unfurls his wings and lunges towards her, ready to claw her eyes out.

Serenity crosses her arms, her fans blocking the attack with a metallic clang before she lifts her leg and gives Yuto a kick in the jaw. Yuto barely has time to react as Ash charges forward and slugs him right in the stomach, causing him to fly back and hit a dragon-shaped topiary.

"What's the status?" asks Serenity, turning to Ash.

"His aura…" Ash whispers, seeing a dark blue glow surrounding Yuto. "His affinity is of water."

"And let me guess...Yuya's affinity is Fire?"

"Yep."

"...What about Zarc?"

Ash bows his head as he watches Yuto rise up and shake off the leaves and twigs stuck to his hair. "We _all_ know what his affinity is."

Serenity frowns as she pulls out her cellphone and hastily sends a text. Just as Yuto prepares to strike again, she closes her hand over the cellphone, making it vanish. The dragon knight says nothing, but his eyes are enough to tell just what he has in store for these two.

"Ash," Serenity begins. "Go after Yuzu. I want to have a word with Yuto."

"What?!" Ash asks, turning to Serenity. "Ren, Yuto is dangerous."

"I know."

"He's going to kill you!"

"I know."

"His mind is trapped so deep into Zarc's spell. Whatever you do, it's not going to work!"

"...I know."

"Then why - "

"Get going!" says Serenity, folding her fans and letting white puppet strings wrap around them. She slams the fans together and they transform into a Duel Disk that looks like polished wood on her right arm. The deck holder is the color of a silver moon with strange little pins hitting against small bumps etched onto the disc that creates a soft melody. A panel of the Duel Disk opens to allow Serenity to draw her cards as she slips the Duel Disk onto her arm. "Now!"

"But - "

Ash gasps, briefly noticing a shadow passing by the corner of his eye. He can hear an incessant buzzing noise in his head too.

He sighs and then places a kiss on Serenity's cheek. "Right. Stay alive, won't you?"

Serenity smirks. "You too."

Ash nods his head before racing off all while Serenity turns her eyes towards Yuto also activating his Duel Disk.

"You should be listening to your boyfriend," Yuto points out. "You have no chance of defeating me."

"Who says that I don't?" Serenity asks. "We'll let our skills decide. And for the record, I'm not into younger men."

"Duel!"

 **(Yuto: 8000) - - - - - - - (Serenity: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash runs across the garden, hearing his ravens croak words of warnings into his ear. If they can be translated to human speech, they will be translated as this.

" _Turn back. Turn back. Turn back…"_

But he can't do that. Ash has to press on. If he is to stop a humongous storm from forming, he needs to get to Yusho Sakaki before it's too late.

" _Turn back! Turn back! Turn back!"_

Ash grits his teeth as he hears the ravens croak these two words over and over again. Not now. Not now!

" _TURN BACK! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"_

Ash gasps just as he senses something. He looks down at his ravens croaking those words over and over again, flapping their wings up and down like robots as he finally realizes what they are saying.

"I know why the caged bird sings," a voice says behind Ash. It has a very recognizable accent. "I didn't know ravens could do that."

Ash turns around as the ravens fly away. When the last one is perched on a nearby tree branch, he sees someone standing behind him. It is a woman at least twice his (physical) age, with long blond hair that falls to her waist. Her eyes shine like emeralds and she has a bit of rouge on her lips. She wears a coat, pants and boots that looks like someone patched leftover pieces of black and white fabric together in a way that looks asymmetrical yet still fashionable. The black and white coat also has a pair of dark grey pauldrons and underneath that a white collar pops out along with a red undershirt. Strapped to the woman's left arm is a black and white Duel Disk.

" _Bonjour_ ," the woman states, bowing towards Ash. " _Je m'appelle Sherry LeBlanc_."

Thanks to all his time spending with Yvonne, and because he's had a knack for picking up languages easily, Ash knows exactly what to tell this woman.

" _Je m'appelle Ash Ketchum_ ," he states, walking away and not even turning around to see her as he adds, " _Va te faire forte."_

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Great Raven," Sherry replies.

Ash stops walking, a chill falling down his spine. How does she...

He bows his head. "I don't have time for this," he states. "Do you know who lies at the entrance to the gardens?"

"My master, the Supreme Dragon King Zarc waits for the last of his sons to welcome him with open arms," Sherry answers swiftly as if she is prepared to answer that question. "It has been a long time since he has seen his beautiful lily. He also tasked me to ensure that his youngest son fulfills his duty without any...interference."

Ash turns around to properly face this woman, eyes flickering with a blue light.

"Tell me," he begins, staring at the woman's aura. It is a mixture of white and black like oil mixing with milk. "Why are you teaming with Zarc? What did he offer you?"

The woman sighs, her eyes briefly looking forlorn.

"My parents," she answers. "I used to have a normal life with a loving mother and father. But then, one night, they were killed in front of my eyes and I have lived the past two decades moving from one country to another, keeping my defenses up against other people who could have been connected to my parents' murder. I thought this would be what my life would be like: not being able to settle down, unable to make long-lasting bonds, having a life filled with nothing more but to _avenge_ my parents' deaths.

"But then, Zarc appeared before me and made a deal that I could not refuse."

Ash tightens the grip on his staff. "Did he say that he was going to repurpose your parents?"

"Even better. He told me how I lived in just one of four dimensions and that he was searching for his sons that were hidden in each of them like a diamond hidden in the sands of a large desert. I was offered to help train Prince Yugo so he would be able to topple Academia's regime and take his place as the _true_ ruler of Synchro."

"And then what?"

"Once Supreme Dragon King Zarc has successfully snuffed out Academia and the man who caused all of this suffering, he will help reunite the dimensions as one and rewrite the past so that my parents were never dead to begin with. Why revive the dead when you can ensure death was never encountered in the first place? Wouldn't you agree?"

There is a long pause as Ash stands there, head bent so Sherry stares into the eyes of his raven hood.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "I thought you would be more sympathetic about my reasons."

"Sorry," Ash states brusquely. The gem of his staff glows before the staff shrinks down onto his left arm, transforming into his Duel Disk. "But I threw the last of my sympathy out the window a while back."

"Very well then," says Sherry, drawing five cards. "Tell me something, _petite oiseau_. Do you believe...in destiny?"

"...Do you believe that what Zarc is saying is the truth?" Ash retorts.

Sherry frowns before the look in her eye darkens. "I do. Now then, _allons-y!_ "

 **(Ash: 8000) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 8000)**

"Age before beauty," says Ash, drawing his card. He looks at it and his eyes widen as if he's about to enter a candy store for the first time.

 _Whoa!_ He thinks. _It's the card Mom gave me last night! She knew how much I loved riding that train when I was a kid. I can't believe she was able to find something like this._

 _And with the cards that I have in my hand, I think I'll have enough to make sparks really fly!_

"First, I summon Pahunder in Attack Mode!"

With a roar, a figure emerges in a bolt of lighting. It is a man dressed in a teal tunic and pants with yellow trim and purple orbs. He also wears a light green cape and matching boots, his long flowing hair is jagged like a lightning bolt and his hands are also covered in electricity as he slams a fist into an open hand in glee. (1300 ATK)

"And when Pahunder is summoned, I can perform an additional Normal Summon for a Level 4 LIGHT Thunder monster from my hand. So I summon Mahunder onto the field!"

A female voice is heard as another figure rises, with long flowing hair that falls to her ankles and a little gold bauble dangling at the end. She dresses in an orange top with a maroon skirt and matching leggings with golden trim like her husband. She also wears a white cape and a pair of boots that are bright pink. If Ash is asked to describe her, he would describe her as "Rapunzel if she decided to become a superhero with electric based powers." and many people would agree with it. (1400 ATK)

"And when Mahunder's on the field, I can summon an _additional_ Level 4 LIGHT Thunder monster. So I summon Brohunder in Defense Mode!"

With a cheerful cry, a young boy around Ash's age leaps onto the field in-between his mother and father. He wears a blue shirt with a large yellow stripe in the center and blue boots. Wrapped around his spiky electric hair is a matching blue headband. His outfit is decorated with orbs that match the ones on Pahunder's own. (400 DEF)

"And when Brohunder is summoned, I can take a Level 4 LIGHT Thunder monster from my deck to my hand," says Ash, taking a new card to his hand before a big smile forms on his face.

"All of this summoning for a new monster?" Sherry muses, seeing Brohunder pumping his fists in the air as Pahunder and Mahunder laugh and pat their son on the head and shoulders. She can't help but see herself and her parents in a similar situation. "Interesting."

"Next," says Ash. "I play a brand new Spell Card called Wattrain! All aboard!"

Ash plays his Spell Card, depicting a train the same colors of Wattcastle, which is shown in the background, with three Watt monsters riding it with glee. Wattgiraffe and Wattsquirrel poke their heads out from the windows and Wattlemur conducts the train with a little conductor's hat perched upon his head.

"I used to love riding trains when I was a child," Ash sighs. "Whenever I had a chance to go to Bandersnatch Park with mom and dad, I always asked them to let me ride the JubJub Train before we went home. I never got tired of riding it. Heck, I even chipped in one weekend to help repaint the train myself! Well, I had a little help from the ravens…"

The ravens caw a little, sounding like laughter from a time when they were just hatchlings.

"And you know what?" Ash continues. "The best thing about trains is all the people you meet while riding them! When I play this card, I can take as many 'Watt' cards from my deck into my hand equal to the number of Thunder monsters I control. Since I have three monsters, I get three more cards!"

The "choo-choo" sound of a train can be heard as Ash takes three cards into his hand, giving him six cards.

"I end my turn with one card face-down," says Ash, as a card appears behind his trio of Thunder monsters. "Your move."

"Very well," says Sherry, drawing her card. "For my move, I summon Trident Warrior in Attack Mode."

Rising onto the field is a man wearing a blue tunic, teal armor with a matching helmet, gauntlets and bracers, and a white cape. In his hand, fitting his name, is a golden trident. (1800 ATK)

"And when Trident Warrior is summoned, I get to Special Summon a Level 3 monster from my hand. So I summon Vylon Cube to aid him in battle!"

Trident Warrior points his trident to the Monster Zone on his left. Rising from the ground is a strange robot in the shape of cube colored silver with two arms on the sides, a small sphere that acts as an eye and a tear-drop extension at the bottom of the cube. Where its 'face' would be, there is a golden orb where a glowing eye of energy radiates. (800 ATK)

 _Vylon Cube?_ Ash thinks. _Oh no. Not a Vylon Deck!_

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Thunder Warrior and Level 3 Vylon Cube together!" Sherry announces.

Trident Warrior transforms into four stars while Vylon Cube becomes three rings. The stars enter the rings and the garden shines with light.

 **(*4 + *3 = *7)**

" _Mechanical defender who helps brings peace to the scattered tribes, gather your strength from the heavens above to strike down on those who wish to upset the balance! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Descendre, Vylon Sigma!"_

Descending onto the field is a strange silver creature with a diamond body that ends with a thin zig-zag of a line and a robotic face in the middle. It has metal; wings on its sides and its body is covered in numerous golden hoops, the rings on its upper arms mounted with cannons and decorating its body are round blue sapphires. On its chest is the Roman numeral XVIII. (1800 ATK)

 _No!_ Ash thinks, seeing the Machine Synchro monster. _She's unleashing a Vylon Sigma OTK?! That's bad!_

"Vylon Cube's effect activates. Since it was sent to the graveyard as Synchro Material for a LIGHT monster, I'm allowed to take an Equip Spell Card to my hand."

Sherry swiftly takes a new card into her hand before revealing it and two other cards. Ash's eyes widen-all three of them are Equip Spells!

"Then I shall equip it and two more cards to my monster. I equip Vylon Sigma with Vylon Segment, Vylon Filament, and Vylon Material!"

Sherry slips three cards into her Duel Disk. Vylon Segment is colored gold with two elongations on the side covered in small purple stones, the center of it having a black eye that projects a strange purple shield covered in lines. Vylon Filament is a pair of gold metallic armaments similar to the zodiac sign of Cancer, the center of each weapon colored green and purple respectively. Last, Vylon Material consists of a golden circle next to a curled attachment like a question mark with a sharp crystal sticking out at the end.

"Vylon Segment makes Vylon Sigma unable to be targeted by your Trap or monster effects, Vylon Filament prevents you from activating your Spell and Trap cards during battle and Vylon Material gives Vylon Sigma an additional 600 attack points!"

The Vylon contraptions circle Vylon Sigma as Ash grimaces. This isn't going to end well. (1800 -) 2400 ATK)

"Now, I attack! And when Vylon Sigma is the only monster on the field when I initiate the Battle Phase, I can attach another Equip Spell Card onto it. So I equip Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce so it can attack twice! Go Vylon Sigma, destroy Pahunder!"

Another Equip Spell Card appears, this one being a pair of swords with yellow wavy hilts stabbed onto an altar that represents two dragons. Vylon Sigma grips onto the swords in its hands before slicing Pahunder in half. (2400 -) 1900 ATK)

 **(Ash: 7400) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 8000)**

"Vylon Sigma gets to attack again! And this time, I equip Mage Power onto it to increase its stats by 500 for every Spell or Trap Card I control. And I count 5!"

Ash only watches as the Spell version of United We Stand appears and Vylon Sigma's stats are more than doubled. (1900/1000 -) 4400/3500) Mahunder can only scream in agony as she is also destroyed, leaving Brohunder alone and utterly _terrified_ at what he has to face, screaming for his parents in a matter reminiscent to Ash so long ago.

 **(Ash: 4300) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 8000)**

"I couldn't activate Spell and Trap Cards during the Battle Phase, but this card didn't needed to be activated then! I activate my face-down card, Damage Condenser!" says Ash, mind back on the duel. "I discard a card from my hand to Special Summon a monster from my deck whose attack is less than or equal to the damage I took this turn. So now, I summon my faithful ally onto the field. Appear, Wattaildragon!"

Ash's Trap Card flips over, depicting an electrical apparatus of wires and a large battery connected to a large glass cylinder. Then, emerging from the card is the large cyan dragon with the gold stomach and lightning on its tail. It lets out a roar at Vylon Sigma; whether the monster is frightened or not is uncertain. (2500 ATK)

"I end my turn there," says Sherry. "Now then, do you think you will be able to stand to Zarc's will?"

"Do you think you'll still be standing after I wipe the floor with you?" Ash retorts. He's running out of time, judging by how he can hear Yuya singing off in the distance. This has to end. Now. "I draw!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ladies first," says Yuto, bowing towards Serenity.

"Chivalry's dead and you know it," Serenity spits back as she draws her card. "But who am I to not take advantage of a gentleman's kindness? Although, it pains me to see that a knight like you has fallen so low…"

"I have not fallen, I have risen from the deepest waters to take back what is rightfully mine!" Yuto snaps. "Father has shown me what I must do to enact my revenge on the ones who took away what was rightfully mine. I thought dueling could be used to bring people together; now, I see it as only a tool."

"Everything can be used as a tool when given the circumstances. Take fireworks for example; what the Chinese wanted to use to bring joy would eventually become the basis of gunpowder.

"Or perhaps we go into the world of Ray Bradbury and read of The Flying Machine. The Emperor of China finds a man who has created a way to fly like a bird but has him executed and his invention destroyed. The Emperor is hit with grief of his actions; not because of the man who invented it, but because somewhere, someone with 'an evil mind and an evil heart' could use that machine to fly past the Great Wall and rain destruction on the empire itself.

"Yusho is the man who created Action Dueling to bring joy and laughter and Professor Akaba is the one who saw it and harnessed it as a tool. Duel Monsters, just like everything else in this world, have a dual nature. Everything can be seen as a weapon, and everything can be seen as art when given the right mindset."

When Yuto does not reply to Serenity's philosophical rambles, she sighs. "But you're not into that stuff, are you? Fine, my move."

She shows a Field Spell Card from her hand. "For my first move, I shall take us to the site of Orcustrated Babel!"

Rising from behind Serenity is a humongous tower colored gold and silver. In the distance, one can hear the sound of a pipe organ playing a dirge for the fallen.

"Do you know of the legendary Tower of Babel?" Serenity asks. "In the Bible it is said that man wanted to build the tower so they can reach God. God disliked how humans tried to become just like him and cursed them to speak in multiple languages, causing confusion and disorder. Because of this, the Tower of Babel could no longer be completed.

"But for me, whenever I think of this tower I think of one of my favorite movies, _Metropolis_. In the film, there are two types of people who live: the elite in their opulent towers and bright lights and the workers who toil away for said elite. Amongst the workers, there is a prophetess known as Maria who talks about a person who would make the Head - the minds who planned the Tower - and the Hands - the workers who were forced to build said Tower - come together. The Heart. If there was a mediator to this madness, perhaps everyone could come together to create something magnificent, grand, exuberant."

"What are you talking about?" Yuto snarls.

"Academia," Serenity answers. "The Head of this entire operation is Professor Akaba, his Hands are the students and the Heart is - supposedly - Yusho Sakaki who offered up everything he had in Paradise City in order to save everyone. Don't you see? The man who ruined your life has something big planned, but he's not willing to share it. Instead, he spreads lies about unifying the dimensions into a utopia and makes everyone else miserable while he believes that he is the Messiah of the Dimensions."

"Academia and their plans mean nothing to me," Yuto hisses. "All I need is my Father and brothers...all I need to do is be in their love and warmth and drown until I am numb in these feelings!"

Serenity raises an eyebrow. "...And then what?"

"And then we will _burn_ everyone who stands in our way!" Yuto roars, baring his fangs. "Continue your turn."

"Fine," Serenity answers curtly. "I won't get into the ability of my Field Spell until later, but let me get into another story. The story goes that this tower hosts the beings known as the 'Orcust' created for an ultimate goal in mind, one that has been noted to be eerily _similar_ to that of Professor Akaba's.

"You have probably been told this story already, so let me introduce you to the figure that is the center of it all. First, I play the Spell Card Foolish Burial!"

Serenity plays her Spell Card of the man buried in a grave, his hand grasping onto a shovel.

"I'm sure you have one of these in your deck, so I won't have to tell you what it does," she says, pulling a card out of her deck before slipping it into her graveyard. "Next, I summon a monster that should sound familiar to you. I summon Armageddon Knight in Attack Mode!"

Rising onto the field is a knight in rusty armor, his long black hair flowing in the breeze. His eyes are obscured by a pair of goggles, the rest of his face is covered by a long red scarf and he wields a sword that is also covered in rust. (1400 ATK)

"I'll use his effect to send a DARK monster to the grave, and that monster is known as Orcust Cymbal Skeleton!"

Armgeddon Knight plants his sword onto the ground as Serenity sends another card to the graveyard.

"Next, I use the effect of Orcust Cymbal Skeleton to banish it. By doing so, I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my graveyard."

"And that was the card you sent to the grave through Foolish Burial, correct?" asks Yuto.

"You catch on quick," Serenity comments. "So now, I bring to the field the monster known as Orcust Harp Horror!"

Rising onto the field is a gargoyle with a body made of ebony, gold and silver, perched upon a golden dome with three legs like a stool. It leers at Yuto with his crimson eyes and stretches its wings that are shaped like harps. A melody of numerous fingers strumming through harp-strings can be heard through a soft breeze. (1700 ATK)

"And now that I have two monsters on the field, I can summon the central figure of this tale." Serenity sighs.

"Are you Xyz Summoning?" asks Yuto, noticing how Serenity has two Level 4 DARK monsters on the field.

Serenity chuckles. "No," she answers. "Or at least, not yet."

"Then what type of summoning are you about to unleash? Fusion?" At that word, Yuto wants to burn something to the ground; all who use Fusion have to pay for causing so much agony onto him and his family!

Serenity smiles as she raises her hands to the sky. "Let me give you a little hint. Awaken! Circuit that plays a mechanical melody!"

As she says this, her eyes glow with a pale silver light as a large blue frame with black arrows circling it like a compass appears in front of her.

 _"Link arrows authorised! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Effect monsters, including one 'Orcust' monster. I set Armageddon Knight and Orcust Harp Horror into the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The two DARK monsters flies into the arrows, striking the ones that point south-west and north east, turning them red. The sound of a pipe organ fills the field as Serenity begins her chant.

 _"Sacred maiden of the holy chalice, open your eyes and be resurrected by the might of the Orcust's machinations! Link Summon! Link 2! Reawaken, Galatea, the Orcust Automatron!"_

A female figure descends onto the field, skin the color of ivory and wearing a strange dark gold and black dress that looks like it is patterned after a clarinet with one leg fully covered and the other covered up to the knee and both of her arms covered in gloves that go up to her elbow. Her lilac hair sways in the breeze along with the red ribbon tied around her neck. Her eyes are closed shut with a streak of grey going down the right eye and her lips are set in a serene smile that contrasts the fact that her weapon is a scythe with a massive blade. She looks more like a doll than a human girl, something hinted by its title as the 'Orcust Automatron'. (Link - 2, 1800 ATK, ↙↗)

"What is that?!" asks Yuto, looking at the card on Serenity's Duel Disk. Its border is blue but decorated with a tessellated hexagon design.

"A Link Monster," Serenity answers. "And did you see the two arrows on its borders? Well, before I explain what they do, I activate Galatea's effect! I can target one of my banished monsters and shuffle it back into my deck. After I do that, I can directly set an 'Orcust' Spell or Trap Card from my deck."

"What?!"

"You're not the only one who has tricks up their sleeves. I return my banished Orcust Cymbal Skeleton to the deck to set one card face-down."

A spectral version of Cymbal Skeleton appears, clashing its cymbals before Serenity shuffles the card back into her deck. Then, she slips a face-down card into her Duel Disk.

"Now, let me reveal the power of the Link Arrows! When I have a Link monster in play, I get to summon this from my hand! I summon onto the field _World Legacy - World Crown_!"

Galatea raises her scythe into the air as beams of light shine above her head. Then, descending onto the field just under the Link monster is a large crown that would top the head of a giant. It is a silver color encrusted with opals that look like all-knowing eyes, some designed to look as if they are half-asleep. (2000 DEF)

"What is that…" Yuto gasps.

"A World Legacy monster," Serenity answers. "They're a type of artifacts that were said to be crafted by a race of celestials eons ago, used by various tribes for their own use. This one is actually used for the 'Crusadia' archetype but when does anyone _not_ use cards that don't fit the archetype these days?

"And that's it for my turn. Your move, Mr. Knight."

Yuto calmly draws his card. "I summon the Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves in Attack Mode!"

A black portal appears in front of Yuto. Rising from it is a ghost of blue flames with grey armor, large round pauldrons and massive metal gauntlets. It unleashes a groan like an unoiled gate that guards the way to a haunted house. (1000 ATK)

"And that's not all," Yuto continues. "Now that I have a 'Phantom Knights' monster on the field, I can Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

Emerging from that same portal is another monster, consisting of a ghost in a ragged black cloak decorated with skulls with a hood. Its body is made of cyan flames with two eyes peering back at Serenity. And, just like its name states, it also wears a pair of boots. (200 ATK)

"And now that I have two Level 3 monsters, I'll use them to unleash the Overlay Network!" Yuto exclaims.

The Overlay Network appears in front of Yuto, spinning round and round as his two monsters turn into black plumes of fire and enter it.

 _"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knight of Break Sword!"_

Then, in a pillar of azure flames, Yuto's Xyz monster appears. It is a headless knight in streamline black armor and a mechanical horse with a massive sword in his right hand, ready to carve something other than pumpkins. (2000 ATK)

"He's not that tough," says Serenity, briefly staring at Galatea.

"But that's because the effect of Ragged Gloves hasn't activated yet," Yuto chuckles. "When Ragged Gloves becomes an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Monster, he increases that monster's attack by 1000!"

The spirit of the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves briefly materializes before cackling at Serenity. The Phantom Knights of Break Sword's massive steed whinnies as its rider glows with power. (2000 -) 3000 ATK)

"Now my monster, attack Galatea!"

The Phantom Knight of Break Sword complies, commanding his steed to head into battle and preparing to slice Galatea in half. Galatea narrows her eyes and blocks the attack with her scythe before swinging it so that her opponent is thrown back to Yuto's side of the field.

 **(Yuto: 8000) - - - - - - - (Serenity: 6800)**

"How is she still standing?" asks Yuto, confused to see Galatea glaring at Break Sword.

"Galatea can't be destroyed in battle as long as she's linked," Serenity answers. She then points to how the south-west arrow for Galatea is pointing to World Legacy - "World Crown".

"I see. But…" Yuto smirks. "Is she immune to destruction by card effect?"

"...!"

Serenity's eyes widening is the only answer Yuto needs. "I detach an Overlay Unit from Break Sword to destroy one card I control and one card you control. So I'll destroy Break Sword and Galatea!"

Phantom Knights of Break Sword slices one of its Overlay Units before he charges into battle, ready to hack Galatea into parts. Serenity chuckles.

"I knew you would do something like that! So I activate my Trap Card, Orcustrated Core! All I have to do is banish either an 'Orcust' or 'World Legacy' card I control and Galatea is immune to destruction by card effects this turn!"

Serenity's card flips over, depicting Galatea standing in front of Orcust Babel, eyes open and glowing with a pale light while the tower is being destroyed behind her. World Legacy - "World Crown" shatters into bursts of light as Galatea stands tall, gritting her teeth as Yuto's monster explodes into black bits of shrapnel.

"But I don't understand...Why would you destroy a 3000 attack point monster?" Serenity questions, seeing Yuto's field empty.

"Because," Yuto grins, revealing his fangs. "When Phantom Knights of Break Sword is destroyed, I get to Special Summon two 'Phantom Knight' monsters in my graveyard. And when they're Special Summoned, I get to increase their levels by 1."

 _The monsters used to Xyz Summon Break Sword were Level 3._ Serenity thinks. _And his effect will make them Level 4...that means!_

Yuto chuckles as his two Phantom Knights monsters rise onto the field, three small blue fireballs circling around them becoming four. (LV: 3 -) 4)

"I set the Overlay Network once again!" says Yuto. "Go, my faithful servants! Show this pathetic girl how the Phantom Knights will never cease in their quest to enact vengeance!"

The Overlay Network appears in front of Yuto once more as his monsters leap into it once again. Bolts of lightning rise from its center as Serenity braces herself for what is to come.

 _"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

Rising onto the field is Yuto's signature dragon with sharp blades on its black and purple wings. It has massive horn jutting out underneath its jaw. Four orbs on the joints of its wings glow in a violet light while the protrusion on its chest glows red. Two Overlay Units circle its body, one of them increasing its lifepoints by 1000. (2500 -) 3500 ATK)

 _Not good..._ Serenity thinks. _I'm glad that Galatea can survive destruction by battle, but that won't save my lifepoints._

"I end my turn by playing three cards face-down," says Yuto, slipping three cards into his Duel Disk. "Your move."

Serenity draws her card and looks at Yuto, trying to see the dark blue aura Ash can easily see. He has the affinity of Water, Yuya is of Fire...that would mean by method of elimination that Yugo is Wind and Yuri is Earth.

And if she made the connections of Affinity to…

No. She can't think about that now. Zarc can't possibly get to those yet…

Still, better to ask.

"So, Yuto," Serenity begins. "Can you answer a question?"

"What is it?" Yuto asks.

"I am curious as to what Zarc has done to you. Ash said that you have an affinity of Water. Do you know what that means exactly?"

Yuto hesitates. This is the first time he has heard anything like that.

Water...a vast expanse of space that hides endless wonder under its depths. Water that is used to quench a person's thirst, a rain that can wash away the flames of hatred…

He closes his eyes as he feels it within his body, his body sinking into the depths of a bottomless ocean. It is hard to breathe, but the sensation of falling deep, deep, deep into these waters makes him feel relaxed.

And in the center of this, he thinks he can hear…a voice.

A voice of a woman wailing and crying like a howling storm, searching the world for something precious to her, as if trying to fill a void in her heart. Tears trickle down his eyes as that thought. He knows that feeling of losing something so precious and traversing the lands in order to reclaim what should be rightfully his.

"Llorona…" Yuto murmurs, slowly opening his eyes. "Her waters...call for me…but why?"

Suddenly, blue marks form around his eyes as the dragon wings behind him begin to form into a watery shape. Serenity's eyes widen.

 _Just as I feared..._ she thinks. _It's only a matter of time before Zarc decides to bring him to Drowning Llorona. If it's only her, then that's okay...but if Zarc is going to get her brothers and sister too…_

 _No, they won't go down easily. Katrina is busy amassing her army, Xihute is not one who will easily be swayed into a cause like this and Tormenta...if Zarc can get Tormenta to leave his post, then we're in trouble._

"Let's get back to the duel," Serenity states aloud. "And, to sweeten the deal, if you win then I can help explain what your affinity means and why you are being called by the waters of 'Llorona'."

Yuto shakes his head, his eyes reverting to their grey color and marks receding.

"Very well," Yuto agrees. "And later you can even tell me the affinities of my brothers; I'm sure they also can sense something else calling for them."

"Sure, why not?" says Serenity with a shrug of her shoulders. _If there ever_ is _a later..._ She notes grimly.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Father…"

Zarc smiles as he sees Yuri standing a few feet away from him. Deep down, he can't help but feel excited; just a few more steps and Yuri will be in his arms and his family will be completed.

They will never ever be separated again. Zarc will ensure that.

"Come to me, my precious lily…" Zarc coos, stretching a hand out. "You're almost there…Just a little bit more..."

Yuri feels dizzy. That voice has lured him to this exact location and he doesn't know what to do next. Should he go towards this person? Should he say something? Should he...should he…

…

Zarc sighs and shakes his head, a smirk on his face. He brings his gloved hands close to his heart and begins to sing once again, his voice low, haunting, downright hypnotic.

 _Burning sands_

 _Winds of desire_

 _Mirrored oasis_

 _Reflect a burning fire…_

 _Within my heart unwatered_

 _Feeding the flame_

 _Welcoming you to my harem…_

With each and every word that escapes Zarc's lips, Yuri's mind falls deeper and deeper into a slumber in which he can not wake out of. He simply nods his head as Zarc beckons him with both hands stretched outward, golden eyes locked into the depths of dark magenta orbs that don't focus on anything except those pairs of light like it is the morning sun that shines such a brilliant light onto his darkened mind.

 _Sing for me_

 _A song of life's visage_

 _Sing for me_

 _A tune of love's mirage._

Yuri takes a step, nearly falling over but righting himself just before his face hits the soil, not even aware of where he is going, but knowing that he has to get closer to hear that wonderful voice and to look deep into the eyes of his father.

Father...the word sounds so foreign to him. Father...Father… _Father_ ….

Visions swirl around his mind like a whirlpool. He...he knew this person before...this man cared for him, hugged him, wiped away his tears, whispered how much he loved his "precious lily" with all of his heart and promised that they would never be apart. Ever.

A burning sensation is felt within his heart like the fire described in that song. Yuri places a hand to his heart, his lips curled into a tiny smile as he feels so happy...happy enough that he sings the next part of the song.

 _Deep desires_

 _Sleep untold…_

 _Whispers that echo_

 _The desert of my soul_

Zarc can't help but smile at how eager Yuri is to be with him, and scoops Yuri into his arms before it looks like Yuri will collapse. Yuri sighs and leans his head into Zarc's chest as if he has pressed his nose into a bouquet of roses. Zarc places a hand on the back of Yuri's head, a pair of black and green dragon wings unfurling from his back as they radiate an aura of love, protectiveness and possession.

 _I hold your eastern promise_

 _Close to my heart_

 _Welcoming you to my harem…._

Zarc chuckles as Yuri lifts his head, revealing a face off into a world of sweet dreams. Zarc licks his lips as he leans close...

"YURI!"

And as Rin races towards the two in a futile attempt to stop Yuri from being ensnared by that burst of dark magic, Zarc wastes no time to place a tender kiss on Yuri's lips.

Yuri's eyes widen. The kiss is ten times more intense than the one Yugo placed on his lips. He shivers, wanting to drown within these waves of love and comfort, his head feeling dizzy from these sensations. He's going to pass out…

But at least he'll pass out in the arms of his father.

Rin stretches her right arm out, hoping, praying, _pleading_ with whoever gave her this bracelet that those ice powers will appear once more. The green gem glows as she prepares for the icy wind that will buy her a few more seconds so she can get Yuri anywhere but in that monster's arms…

But then...the light of the bracelet fades away.

 _What?_ Rin thinks. _No, why aren't you working now?! Please, Yuri needs to be saved!_

 _ **...Does he?**_

 _! Wha - ?_

 _ **This boy ruined our lives, ruined Yugo's, ruined Ruri's and will continue to ruin others! Why do you care for him so much? He should rot in hell like the demon he is.**_

 _But...but he was in so much pain back there!_

 _ **He deserved it.**_

 _No he…_

 _ **HE DESERVED IT! Yuri is better off dead! Just leave him and save yourself.**_

"NO! STOP!" Rin screams, dropping to her knees. "Yuri...YURI!"

But Yuri cannot hear her, nor does he pay any attention to Rin's inner struggles as Zarc places a finger on his forehead.

"And with this, you are _mine_ ," Zarc declares.

Rin watches as Zarc's wings cocoon them, blanketing them in sweet, loving darkness. She watches terrified and paralyzed, as he sees Yuri's pink eyes dimming and that smile still on his face as if he is satisfied with joining the Grim Reaper to the afterlife.

Silence passes for five seconds before the darkness is torn apart by Zarc's wings, and Yuri is bathed in a soft magenta light that causes Rin to turn away. It feels like the light is burning through her skin!

When the light fades, Rin turns her face towards Yuri and gasps.

Gone is the black suit and cape that made him resemble the Phantom of the Opera. Now he wears a white blouse and a black waistcoat with four golden buttons. They are covered by a lavender coat embroidered with pink and purple orchids and a golden chrysanthemum in the center of the bouquet like a sunrise. Over his eyes is a mask that has the same colors as his hair with golden trim and decorated with hyacinth flowers on the corners.

Other changes are made to Yuri's appearance: on his neck is a tattoo of a black and red rose in bloom, his nails are now painted royal purple with pink roses on his middle and ring fingers along with a golden ring with a flower made of rose quartz on his left ring finger. His lips are the color of a wisteria, slightly open as if he is waiting for someone to pour him something to drink. Piercing his ears are earrings in the shape of roses and the color of blood.

"There," Zarc coos, placing a hand over Yuri's cheek. "You look _wonderful_ , my precious lily."

Yuri is too lost in a haze of comfort to respond, but a simple tug on his lips is good enough.

"I have waited for such a long time," Zarc continues, taking one of Yuri's arms and twirling him around in a messed up waltz. "And so have Yugo, and Yuto and Yuya. We heard how lonely you've been under the thumb of Professor Akaba, how you've been begging for someone to wipe your tears away, to comfort you when all you had was nothing but silence and the glares of everyone who could not understand that you were so _empty inside_. But it's going to be better now. We will fill you with so much love that it will erase all of the darkness in your heart away, erase the painful memories and make you forget that you were _ever_ a pawn to that wretched man. Everything is going to be okay, Yuri. I promise.'

"Everything is...going to be...okay," Yuri whispers. It sounds so nice to hear...

"Yes," Zarc purrs, placing a kiss on the tip of Yuri's nose. He stops the waltz and runs his hand over Yuri's violet tresses. "Keep repeating that over and over, and with each repetition it becomes more and more true. Feel this feeling of love and comfort wash over you. Let it take over. Let yourself drown in these feelings. Forget everything else.."

"Everything is going to be okay…" Yuri mumbles, eyes closing shut. "Everything is going...to be...okay...Everything is going to be...okay…"

Rin places a hand to her mouth, another at the side of her head as she tries her best to fight off whoever is telling her to stay away from them, that Yuri deserves to become a mindless puppet with Zarc pulling his strings.

 _I have to...I have to help him!_ Rin states, trying her hardest to stand up, but it feels like someone has pressed a stack of dictionaries on her head, forcing her on her knees. _Please...someone…_

 _ **Yuri separated you from Yugo; why are you using your bracelet on this waste of skin?**_

 _Wait...so you mean, my bracelet only works on Yugo?_

 _ **Took you that long to realize that?**_

 _So that means...the bracelet of our Fusion counterpart can free him?_

 _ **Ding ding ding! Congratulations, Rin! Would you like a gold star for finally reaching the finish line?**_

Rin ignores the condescending tone in her mind as she watches Zarc pull out a strip of cloth from thin air and tie it around Yuri's eyes. Yuri doesn't pay attention to this at all, his mouth still reciting "Everything is going to be okay" but with more assurance.

"Just relax," Zarc purrs, cradling Yuri in his arms. "And just let those memories and feelings blanket you in tranquility. Father has a witch to burn right now."

Yuri gives a subtle nod of his head before Zarc rests Yuri's body across a stone bench, crossing the boy's arms over his heart as he keeps whispering that phrase over and over again.

"Now then," says Zarc, turning towards Rin. "En-Winds…"

"En...En-Winds?" Rin repeats. "No, my name is Rin!"

"Rin, En-Winds, you're still the fragment of Ray Akaba whose only defense against me is a bracelet," Zarc chuckles as he unfurls his wings. "And, even worse, you didn't even bring _backup_ on you! No one can hear you scream, no one will be here to help you. You're mine for the taking!"

Rin squeaks as she looks at her bracelet, seeing the peridot inset in it not glowing at all as Zarc takes a step, then another and another...Rin begins to run towards the entrance to save herself. To get somewhere, anywhere, but with this crazed psycho that reminds her of that night when Yuri kidnapped her away from everything she knew and loved.

"Ah ah ah…" says Zarc, appearing behind Rin just as she takes three steps. He places his hands on her shoulders and spins her around. "I'm not letting you run away that easily. Besides, you don't know _anyone_ in this city. Who would want to go save your skin anyway?"

"I would."

Zarc turns around and screams as a beam of intense light hits his eyes. He steps back, hand covering his eyes as Rin looks at who saved him.

"You…?" Rin whispers. "Uh...who are you?"

The figure rolls his eyes and activates his Duel Disk. "Mokuba. And I need you to stay back."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"I didn't, but I got a call from Serenity that Zarc was around." Mokuba narrows his eyes as he sees Zarc's golden eyes glaring at him. "But after that, I'm not sure."

"Serenity?" Zarc asks, tilting his head to the side and tapping his chin with a pointer finger. "Oh, I remember her...she's currently playing hide and seek with Yuto right about now if he hasn't devoured the maiden who tried to _turn my son into a stone statue_!"

"Serenity is fighting…" Mokuba pauses. "Serenity...she's fighting Yuto?!"

"I'm surprised myself," Zarc comments. "I thought she'd be the one going after En-Flowers but -"

Mokuba growls, amethyst eyes glowing with a soft yellow light. "If Yuto hurts even a single hair on her head, I will - "

"Do what?" a voice hisses behind Mokuba's ear. "Be the valiant knight and rescue the princess from the clutches of the dark dragon?"

Mokuba turns around to see someone in a dark olive coat with gold trim and a high collar with a purple underside. Their eyes are covered with an eye-mask shaped like the head of a dragon with turquoise pieces of glass for eyes and a ruby in the center. They have shoulder-length dirty blond hair and a Duel Disk that looks like it is carved from crystal.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asks.

The masked man removes said mask, revealing cold blue eyes.

"Yusuke Fujiwara, at your service," The person replies."But I also go by the codename of 'Nightshroud'. Either one works."

"Why are you here?!" asks Rin.

"I came to ensure that Prince Yuri would come back to his father's arms," Yusuke answers, approaching Yuri and looking down at what was once Academia's most dangerous duelist with a cruel smirk on his face. "But it looks like my presence was unnecessary."

"I have a new job for you to do, Yusuke," says Zarc. "This little moonlight defender wants to protect his princess so…"

Yusuke chuckles as he places his mask over his left arm. The masks expands until it forms a Duel Disk colored black and purple.

"You want me to duel you to gain passage?" Mokuba questions. "What's to say that I don't just bite your goddamn head off right here and now?"

Yusuke chuckles. "Because I have this."

He pulls out a card from his sleeve - a Trap Card of a black shadowy figure shown within the facets of a violet crystal.

"Crystal Seal?" Mokuba gasps. "But who would…"

A scream causes Mokuba turn around. Crystals grow around Rin's feet, the green-haired girl only capable of gasping before she is covered head to toe in crystal. The only thing she can move are her eyes which dart back and forth in a plea for someone to save her.

"I wonder how long it'll take for her to die of oxygen deprivation," Yusuke asks as if he's wondering what he'll have to eat for dinner tonight. "But if you want her out of there so badly, I can give you the key to free her. You'll just have to beat me in a duel …"

Mokuba takes a look at Zarc seating himself down on the bench, placing Yuri's head on his lap and running his hands through Yuri's hair. Even from this distance, Mokuba can hear what Yuri is whispering to the sky and each word just makes him feel like he wants to eat worms instead.

"Everything is going...to be...okay…"

If things don't go as planned, they sure as hell won't be.

"Fine," says Mokuba, activating his Duel Disk. "Let's make this quick."

"Duel!"

 **(Mokuba: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 8000)**

 _I have to end this quick before Rin dies from suffocation!_ Mokuba thinks. _As much as I want Yuri out of Zarc's hands, and to save Serenity from Yuto, I have to make sure Rin survives._

"I go first," says Mokuba, drawing a card. "And I start by summoning Satellarknight Vega in Defense Mode."

Rising onto the field is the lyre-based 'tellarknight', hands stretched out as shimmering orbs circle her. (1600 DEF)

"And when Satellarknight Vega is summoned, I can Special Summon another '-tellarknight' from my hand. So come forth Satellarknight Deneb!"

Next is the ballerina-like warrior in her white outfit and caduceus-based sword in her hand. (1500 ATK)

"And when Deneb is summoned, I can take a '-tellarknight' monster from my deck to my hand."

A card pops out of his deck, which he takes into his hand.

"I'll end my turn with these two cards face-down," Mokuba finishes, slipping two cards into his Duel Disk. "Make your move."

"Gladly!" Yusuke laughs as he draws his card. "And now, let's make things a bit more clear. I activate my Field Card, Clear World!"

He plays a Spell Card, depicting a large crystal floating in the air and a figure similar to Yuskue staring at it. Descending onto the field from the sky is a similar crystal as beams of pure light shines with a soft swaying dizzying array of tranquility while the garden becomes an empty white void.

"Clear World?" Mokuba repeats.

"It reflects how I felt absolutely _nothing_ after the death of my parents," Yusuke hisses. "And this Field Spell has some unique effects depending on the attribute of our monsters. Since you have LIGHT monsters on the field, then you have to play with your hand revealed."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Yusuke chuckles. "Now, show me your hand."

Mokuba frowns as three large holographic images of cards appear above his head. The cards are Satellarknight Alsahm, Satellarknight Altair and Satellarknight Capella.

"Hmm, not bad," Yusuke muses. "But just to make sure, I play Field Barrier to prevent the destruction of Clear World!"

Mokuba frowns as he sees the protector of Field Spells appears on the field. At least it isn't being used to protect Necrovalley (because that one's a pain in the ass to fight through).

"And next, I summon Clear Phantom in Attack Mode!"

Appearing in a large crystal is a strange skeletal monster with a blacked ribcage, long arms that end with sharp claws with a long red tail and a red and blue oval where its heart should be. When the crystal shatters, Mokuba can see a single eye glowing yellow. (1200 ATK)

"That's a DARK monster," Mokuba notes, looking at the stats of Yusuke's monster. "What effect does Clear World give for a DARK monster?"

"Normally if you controlled a DARK monster then you would be unable to attack if you controlled two monsters," Yusuke explains. "However when a 'Clear' monster is summoned on the field, they have no attributes!"

"But that means they bypass the Clear World Field!"

"Exactly!" Yusuke cackles. "Now Clear Phantom, attack Satellarknight Deneb! Clear Kill"

Said monster launches itself towards its target. Deneb bows her head and swiftly slices the attacker in half with her sword. Both halves fall to the ground and flop around like a fish out of water before disintegrating.

 **(Mokuba: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 7700)**

"Are you insane?!" Mokuba asks. "Why would you deliberately have your own monster be destroyed?"

"Because when Clear Phantom is destroyed in battle, I can destroy a monster you control," Yusuke explains. "Then, you have to send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard. So, I hate to say this, but that harpist is going down!"

Satellarknight Vega gasps before they shatter into pixels. Mokuba clicks his tongue as he draws three cards from his deck, briefly looking at what the cards are, before sending them to the graveyard.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Yusuke continues, a face-down card appearing in front of him. "And when I end my turn, I pay 500 lifepoints to keep Clear World on the field."

 **(Mokuba: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 7200)**

"That's your strategy?" asks Mokuba. "To have my monsters use their own attributes against them?"

"Traits like that only bring about suffering," Yusuke hisses. "Individuality only leads to pain, but by embracing the nothingness in one's soul do you find freedom. To be absorbed by the darkness is a cool, calm and tranquil sensation. That is what I learned...that is what my King has taught me."

"You _serve_ Zarc?"

"I am one of his many Dishonored that have joined his cause."

"One of his...How...how many of you are there? How many has he recruited?"

"Not telling~" Yusuke chuckles. "Now then, shall we continue?"

Mokuba sighs as he draws his next card: Hexatellarknight. A lot of good _that_ will do him.

"I start by summoning Satellarknight Alsahm to the field," he begins. "And when he's summoned, you lose 1000 lifepoints."

The archer of the -tellarknights rises to the field (1800 DEF) and fires an arrow at Yusuke's Duel Disk.

 **(Mokuba: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 6200)**

"Next, I activate my face-down card Satellarknight Skybridge to swap Satellarknight Alsahm with the Satellarknight Altair in my deck!"

As the card of Satellarknight Skybridge, depicting a blue Satellarknight Altair and a red Satellarknight Vega attempting to touch hands but are separated by a starry bridge, appears Satellarknight Alsahm nods his head before he becomes wrapped in blue beams of light and leaps into the deck. Then, replacing him is the Satellarknight with blue feathery wings on his back. (1700 ATK)

"And when Satellarknight Alsahm is summoned, I can Special Summon a '-tellarknight' from my graveyard! So come back Satellarknight Vega!"

The lyre-based -tellarknight rises onto the field once again, glaring at Yusuke. (1600 DEF)

"And don't forget what happens when Satellarknight Vega is summoned," Mokuba continues. "From my hand, I'm summoning Satellarknight Capella!"

Riding onto the field is a white and gold warrior arriving in a chariot, hands clutching onto golden reins as he appears to charge into battle. (2000 DEF)

"Oh, I think I know where this is going to end," says Yusuke. "Your monsters have the same level, meaning that this is going to be an Xyz Summoning, right?"

"Correct."

"And judging by how the levels of all the monsters on the field are 4, it looks like you'll Xyz Summon a Rank 4 monster."

"...No."

Yusuke raises an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," Mokuba repeats. "I set the Overlay Network using Satellarknight Altair, Satellarknight Vega and Satellarknight Deneb!"

The Overlay Network erupts in the middle of the field as the three warriors Mokuba announced turn into three beams of yellow light and enter the center of the network.

"And since I'm Xyz Summoning with three monsters, the effect of Satellarknight Capella activates! It raises the level of all '-tellarknight' monsters to 5!"

 _Damn it..._ Yusuke thinks. _Damn it!_

" _Shining knight of the soaring eagle, shining knight of the grand swan and shining knight of the plucked harp!_ _Align yourselves and form a pattern that shall unleash a champion of pure light! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Shine bright, Satellarknight Constellar Diamond!"_

With a roar and a light so bright that Zarc and Yusuke have to shield their eyes from, a majestic dragon with a white body like stars appears on the field. It is covered in armor on its horn, chest and leg-braces, wings have large wheels along with silver trim on its tail. Three orbs of light like humongous fireflies circle his body. (2700 ATK)

"What is that thing?" Yusuke asks.

"Do you want its backstory or its card type?" Mokuba answers. "No, don't answer that; that was sarcasm. "And to quickly go through his effects, this monster prevents us from sending cards from the deck to the graveyard and any card that returns from the graveyard to the hand is banished instead. This monster is also good against DARK monsters but it's _clear as day_ that I'm not going to be using it for this duel (unless, of course, I was fighting Yvonne but that's another story all together)."

Zarc chuckles a little. Whether it's at Mokuba's pun or at how Yusuke looks like he's about to be swallowed by a whale, no one can say.

"Now then, Satellarknight Constellar Diamond! Attack directly!" Mokuba shouts.

The Xyz Monster opens his mouth as a white beam of light forms in its mouth, growing larger and larger until it is as big as Yusuke himself. Then, the draconic beast fires the attack, with Yusuke shielding himself by covering his face with his Duel Disk.

 **(Mokuba: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 3500)**

"I end my turn there," says Mokuba. "Your move."

Yusuke lowers his arms and takes a deep breath. He sighs as if he isn't fazed by how he's lost close to 4000 lifepoints on the last turn.

"My, my," says Yusuke, dusting off his sleeves. "Someone can't savor a good duel."

Mokuba narrows his eyes as he watches Yusuke draw his card. He can't even look around to see if Rin's doing all right; doing so will just make him lose his cool and that is the last thing he needs.

"All right," says Yusuke. "I play Graceful Charity to give myself a new hand."

The well-known angel of the card sheds feathers onto Yusuke's deck. Yusuke makes his three draws then sends two more cards to the graveyard.

"Then, I play the Spell Card called Clear Sacrifice!" Yusuke continues, playing a card that shows a dark dragon asleep and souls floating its head. "By banishing monsters in my graveyard equal to the number of monsters I need to Tribute Summon a Level 5 or higher 'Clear' monster, I can Normal Summon this monster in my hand!"

Yusuke flips a card in his hand over, depicting a dragon trapped within a huge teal crystal. Mokuba narrows his eyes. Fighting against a dragon is never a good thing.

"So I'll banish the Clear Cube and Clear Phantom in my graveyard to summon it now! Appear Clear Vice Dragon!"

As Clear Phantom and a monster that can only be described as a small cube-like robot briefly appear on the field before they are replaced with the dragon inside the crystal. Its dark body makes it look demonic in nature, body covered in grey scaly armor, long claws and rows of teeth that could tear Satellarknight Constellar Diamond apart. (0 ATK)

 _A Level 8 Dragon with 0 Attack Points?_ Mokuba thinks. _Outside of the Hieratics, I don't think I've fought a dragon like that before._

"I'm not done," Yusuke continues. "Next, I equip the Spell Card Attribute Bomb!"

He plays a new card, depicting a group of people watching a bomb about to land one of six slots on a roulette wheel. Each slot, coincidentally, is colored after one of the six attributes.

"If my monster fights against a monster with the matching attribute, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your lifepoints. And the attribute I choose is...DARK!"

"Wait, what?!" Mokuba asks. "All but one of my monsters in my deck are LIGHT! Why would you - "

"I also activate my face-down card, DNA Transplant!" Yusuke interrupts, revealing the Continuous Trap Card of Thunder Kid about to be vivisected by the monstrous doctors from DNA Surgery. "And with this card on the field, all monsters on the field changed to DARK!"

 _That's bad._ Mokuba thinks, seeing his Wyrm monster covered in a dark aura like a shroud. _If I control two or more monsters, I won't be able to attack!_

"Now then," Yusuke continues. "Clear Vice Dragon attacks with Clear Malicious Stream!"

Clear Vice Dragon opens his mouth as a black and red burst of fire appears in his mouth. Satellarknight Constellar Diamond readies himself.

"Oh and before you start flapping your gums again, whenever Clear Vice Dragon goes into battle, his attack score is equal to double the attack strength of the monster he's facing!" Yusuke cackles. "How do you like that?"

Mokuba's eyes widen when he sees Clear Vice Dragon's stats rise. (0 -) 2700 -) 5400 ATK) He has no time to shield himself before the Clear Malicious Stream fires, sending his dragon flying and him to nearly smack into the crystal that Rin is currently trapped in.

 **(Mokuba: 4300) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 3500)**

"Of course," Yusuke muses. "If Clear Vice Dragon battles, he's placed in Defense Mode…"

Clear Vice Dragon curls up into a ball as its prism rises to protect it. (0 DEF)

"But it's not going to matter. Because as long as my DNA Transplant is on the field, you can't get to my lifepoints! See how your precious Satellarknights go through this now." Yusuke laughs as he signals the end of his turn, his lifepoints decreasing by 500.

 **(Mokuba: 4300) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 3000)**

Mokuba slowly rises to his feet as he looks at how Rin is doing. Rin is not pounding on the crystal, and is doing her best to not panic about her situation. Her eyes shoot towards Yuri and Zarc, but Mokuba turns around without giving the two a second glance.

He knows what's happening; he knows what Zarc is preparing Yuri for.

Zarc briefly takes his eyes off of Yuri to see Mokuba drawing a card. It's kinda cute that this boy leads a brigade of light warriors to traverse through darkness and mirrors in order to save people from the darkness in their hearts.

But that's the problem; darkness exists in _everything_. And it's up to the person to decide to accept it, to tame it, to control it.

Zarc looks down and runs a black nail down Yuri's cheek. Yuri has stopped reciting those six words, the feather that Yugo plunged in his chest fully absorbed. Yuri shivers when that finger traces the lines of the rose tattoo on his neck, a slight moan escaping his lips at the intimate touch.

 _My precious lily..._ Zarc sighs. _I have so many things I wish to do with you once you finally become mine...For one thing, I need to make sure that you are absolutely loyal to our cause._

 _Two, I need to ensure that all traces of Academia is wiped out of your mind. That dreaded place has caused so much suffering for_ everyone _involved. A utopia based on sacrifices for man's unquenched desire for power always ends in despair for those who have to suffer through this dream and the death of the ones who even had the gall to dream this in the first place._

 _And, last but not least, I need to give you your sign. The Tree will shine bright on your back and with it, it will let you grant access through Tormenta's sanctum...of course, you'll have to prove your worth to him but..._ Zarc grins. _I'm sure he'll give you a fighting chance._

 _After all, aside from being my beloved son of Fusion, you are also_ _Tormenta's precious child born from the soil of the Sunken Realm...how can he_ not _say "No" to family?_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I draw," says Serenity, drawing a card. "And I play the Spell Card Magic Planter to offer Orcustrated Core so I can draw two cards."

She plays her card, revealing a Trap Card sticking out of a large vase filled with blue bubbling goop and vines littering the floor. Orcustrated Core is sucked into Magic Planter as Serenity makes two more draws.

 _Okay then..._ Serenity smirks as she looks at her newest acquisitions. _It looks like I'm gonna have some_ fun _._

"I summon Scrap Recycler onto the field!"

Rolling onto the field is a curious monster with a white body made out of a trash can and two arms made of brown colored scoops. The motor that keeps it running is also brown and it also has a green flashlight to help identify trash. (900 ATK)

"Scrap Recycler's effect activates! When he's summoned, I can send a Machine monster from my deck to my graveyard, like my Orcust Cymbal Skeleton."

Serenity pulls a card from her deck and shows it to Yuto before sending it to the graveyard. This is visualized as the card appearing above Scrap Recycler's head before it disintegrates.

"Next, I banish Orcust Harp Horror from my graveyard so I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my deck. And I'll use it to Special Summon Orcust Brass Bombard!"

Yuto looks as a new monster appears with a black oblong body with silver trim and silver blades for fingers. Its body is surrounded by two bells of a trumpet and golden tubes with buttons on the side. (500 ATK)

"Hold on a second," says Yuto, looking at the card. "That thing's a Tuner…"

"Ah, yeah, about that…" Serenity sighs. "No, there is no Orcust Synchro monster yet, and that's not what I'm going to use it for. I'm going to be using it to summon a new Link Monster once I play Machine Duplication to Special Summon two more copies of Brass Bombard!"

Two more copies of the bizarre Machine monster rise onto the field. (500 ATK x2)

"And with four monsters on the field, it's time to link the circuit once again!"

The Link Circuit appears above Serenity's head as her quartet of Machine monsters are wrapped in white light.

 _"Link arrows authorised! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Effect monsters, including one 'Orcust' monster. I set three Orcust Brass Bombards and Scrap Recycler into the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The four Machine monsters fly into the arrows striking north, north-east, south-west and south-east.

" _Mechanical monstrosity that unleashes the choir of the heavens, sing a hymn to the all-mighty creator of the Orcust! Link Summon! Link - 4! Emerge, Orcustrion!"_

The ground begins to shake as both duelists see their surroundings change from a magnificent garden to the insides of a pipe organ that seems to be the right size for a giant to play at church. In fact, the monster itself looks like a mishmash of an organ _and_ a cathedral. Even right now, Yuto can't help but think that some holy presence is staring at him, watching him, _judging_ him. (Link - 4, 3000 ATK, ↙↑↗↘)

"Wha…" Yuto gasps, looking up to see their new surroundings. "What is this?!"

"This is my strongest Link Monster," Serenity answers. "Orcustrion is the home of the Orcust monsters and these servants work to ensure that it is running smoothly to the conductor's instructions.

"And before you think that's all from me, I'm not done yet! I banish Orcust Cymbal Skeleton so I can Special Summon Orcust one of my Brass Bombards onto the field once more!"

The card for Cymbal Skeleton pops out of Serenity's graveyard. Then the Orcust Tuner appears once more. (1900 DEF)

"Now I activate Orcustrion's effect! For this, I return three banished monsters to my deck. And then, any of your monsters that are currently linked to Orcustion have their attack or defense dropped to 0 and their effects negated. Now tell me…" Serenity points to a display of the cards that are in play above her head. "Where is Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon at?"

Yuto looks at the north-east arrow pointing at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as it sinks in just what Serenity is planning.

"Ready?" asks Serenity, taking three cards back into her deck. "And...FIRE!"

Within Orcustrion, pipe organ music can be heard, knocking Yuto off of his feet and causing his dragon to roar in agony. Serenity smiles as more and more notes are played, causing Yuto to scream at the noise, noise, _noise_ , that pierces through his mind, opening wounds that have been healed by Zarc's loving control over him.

Seconds later, the music ceases. Yuto lowers his hands as he sees the stats of his Xyz Dragon lower. (3500 -) 0 ATK)

"That was music to my ears," Serenity sighs. "What did you think, Yuto?"

Yuto grits his teeth as he stands up, wings outstretched as he states, "You...you…YOU BITCH!"

Yuto's eyes glow violet and he howls into the sky. Serenity braces herself with an arm over her face as a large gust of wind rips through the various plants, tearing them apart like tissue paper.

"Specter is going to be mad if he finds out about this," Serenity mutters, seeing the bare trees and the uprooted bushes. "But plants can be easily replaced.

"Now Orcustrion, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Orcustion rumbles and shakes as music rips through the air once more. Yuto feels it vibrate through his body as he prepares his counter-attack.

"I activate my face-down card, The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magneting!" he shouts. "This card negates your attack and lets me summon this card as a monster in Attack Mode."

Yuto's first card lifts, depicting a brown cloaked figure clutching onto a large magnetic ring. Orcustion's shockwaves hit Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon but the dragon stands tall. Then, the monster on the card emerges, brandishing the ring like it is a shield. (LV 2, 0 ATK)

"Of course," Serenity sighs. "Fine then. Go Galatea! Attack that dragon!"

Galatea opens her eyes before she rushes towards the dragon, scythe blade ready to behead the behemoth.

"I activate my other face-down card, Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" says Yuto. "This card will prevent my dragon from being destroyed this turn and then decrease the level of your monster by 2 and her attack points by 600 until the end of this turn."

"I don't feel concerned about the level decrease, seeing as Link monsters don't have levels to begin with." Serenity states.

Yuto's second card flips, revealing a set of plate armor with gloves that cover the forearms and a golden emblem on the chest. The armor is surrounded by licks of blue flames, just like the other Phantom Knights.

Galatea snarls a little but continues on with her attack. (1800 -) 1200 ATK) The attack connects, but Yuto's dragon shakes it off while Galatea returns to Serenity's side of the field.

 **(Yuto: 6800) - - - - - - - (Serenity: 6800)**

"Then, I can Special Summon this card as a monster in Defense Mode," Yuto finishes.

A monster similar to that from Yuto's Trap Card emerges, arms crossed over his chest. (LV 2, 0 DEF)

 _Perfect._ Serenity thinks with a roll of her eyes. _Now he has enough monsters for another Xyz Summon. But he has to wait for his turn to..._

"I activate my last face-down card The Phantom Knights of Twin Medals!" Yuto shouts. "When I take battle damage this turn, I target two 'Phantom Knight's monsters I control and then use them to Xyz Summon! Now, let's set the Overlay Network!"

Serenity curses under her breath as she sees the face-down card lift up. It is a Quick-play Spell depicting a medal of black and white beads with a silver pendant where an emerald rests in its center. Then, the Overlay Network appears once again with Yuto's Trap Monsters gleefully entering it as dark trails of fire.

 _"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"_

Then, rising from the portal is a skeleton decked out in black armor and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. In his left hand is a round shield with a large white skull emblem, and in his right hand is a javelin with the staff made out of multiple skulls. Two purple orbs circle him as he points his weapon at Serenity. (1600 ATK)

"Want to make a comeback, huh?" Serenity questions. "Fine. Then I place one card face-down and end my turn there. At least try to make an effort if you want that information."

A card appears behind Galatea who smiles when her attack strength returns to normal. (1200 -) 1800 ATK)

Yuto draws his card, and his eyes widen in disbelief at what it is.

 _Father's gift..._ he thinks. He smiles as everything comes together. _Yes, I know_ exactly _what to do. But first…_

"I play Xyz Gift!" Yuto announces. "Since I control two Xyz monsters, I can detach two Overlay Units from one of them to draw two cards. And since I am unable to use the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I choose it."

The Spell Card of a white gift box wrapped in red ribbon appears. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roars as both of its Overlay Units shatter and Yuto makes two more draws.

"And I'm not neglecting my other Xyz Monster. I play my newly drawn Xyz Energy! I detach an Overlay Unit from my Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin to destroy a card on the field. And the card I choose is Galatea!"

 _Not good._ Serenity thinks. _I can't use Orcust Babel's effect on Trap Cards in my graveyard!_

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin roars as he strikes one of his Overlay Units. Galatea's eyes widen before the Overlay Unit hits her in the chest, shattering her into pieces.

"And the fun is just getting started!" Yuto laughs, doing his best imitation of Yuya. "I equip my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Xyz Crown to convert its Rank into a Level."

He plays his Spell Card of a wonderful crown that is half silver and half crown decorated with emeralds and a large ruby in the center. A matching crown shines above the head of Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon who growls softly. (LV: 4)

"What are you planning, Yuto?" asks Serenity. "Using that spell means that you wish to Xyz Summon and you'll be able to use that dragon as 2 Xyz Materials."

"Oh, I don't plan on Xyz Summoning," Yuto chuckles. "Now for my Normal Summon, I summon the Phantom Knights of Scorched Arms!"

Rising onto the field is a new monster consisting of a ball of blue fire wearing a cloak that shows off a black shield and two swords crossed over it, decorated with black branches on the sides. The flames then enlarge into a pair of arms that places its 'hands' over where its heart should be. (300 ATK)

"I've never heard of that monster before…" says Serenity.

"It's a special card specifically crafted for me by Father. It is a special type of monster called a Tuner."

"A Tuner?!" Serenity repeats. She can feel her heart sink into her stomach at what that implies. "Wait, a second...you're…"

"I tune my Level 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with my Level 3 Phantom Knights of Scorched Arms!" Yuto proclaims, mimicking how Yugo would unleash Synchro Summons.

The Xyz Dragon roars before his body condenses into four stars and the Phantom Knights burns away into three green rings that the four stars fly into.

 **(*4 + *3 = *7)**

 _"Phantom dragon who hides in the mists. Enact your vengeance upon the waking masses! Send my opponent into the depths of the netherworld in which there is no escape! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Rise from beyond the grave, Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

With a ghostly wail, a new dragon appears. It is grey like that of the silent films Serenity watches from time to time, with dark eyes like photo negatives. Its wings seem to be covered in cobwebs as it leaves silver-white streaks in the air with each flap. Its claws are rotted as if covered in moss and Serenity can even see bits of its skeleton underneath ghostly white armor. (2500 ATK)

"What?!" Serenity gasps. "You know Synchro Summoning?!"

"Is someone jealous because I can perform it?" Yuto asks mockingly.

Serenity shakes her head and answers, "No. I'm just surprised that you and your brothers shared something _other_ than saliva."

Yuto's eye twitches. "Are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?"

Serenity shrugs her shoulders. "It's kinda obvious. The touches, the kisses, the way you gaze into each other's eyes...I'm pretty sure that you're just one step away from 'playing paddy-cake' with one another."

"Why would we want to play paddy-cake when we can just cuddle?"

At this, Serenity places a hand on her face. "...Forget I brought that up."

"Very well. Now, let me tell you some of the abilities of my Tuner monster. If it's used for the Synchro Summon of a DARK monster, the Synchro monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

"And as for Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon, it gains attack points equal to that half of the non-Tuner's original attack strength. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon had 2500 attack points so half of that equals…"

The spirit of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon hovers over Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon before it shrinks into a black orb and enters the heart of the dragon on the field. (2500 -) 3750 ATK)

"And then, I detach the last Overlay Unit on Cursed Javelin to decrease the attack of Orcustrion to 0!"

Cursed Javelin cackles as its last Overlay Unit shatters. He raises the javelin into the air as a dark howling wind forms within Orcustrion's body. Serenity covers her ears as she hears the organ whine and howl like hundreds of mourners. (3000 -) 0 ATK)

"Now my dragon, attack Orcustrion! Phantasmal Destruction!"

Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon roars as it opens its mouth, revealing a grey-white blast of fire ready to rip through the infrastructure that is Orcustrion. Serenity lowers her hands, ignoring the ringing in her ears, and snarls.

"I activate my Trap Card, Orcustrated Attack!" she shouts. "When you declare an attack, I can sacrifice either an 'Orcust' or 'World Legacy' monster I control to target and then banish a card you control. So I offer Orcust Brass Bombard to make sure that your Synchro Dragon cannot come back to haunt me!"

Serenity's card flips over, depicting two men - one with blond hair and the other with long raven hair - locked into battle. Orcust Brass Bombard glows before it flies towards the Synchro Dragon, ready to pierce through its soft underbelly with its metallic blades for hands. But just as it is about to shatter the dragon...

"I activate Spectral Wing's special ability!" Yuto states. "During the Battle Phase, I can change the target of a card effect from Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon to another monster I control. And the monster I choose is my Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

Serenity's eyes widen as her monster swerves to the side and strikes Yuto's Xyz monster. The skeletal warrior can only scream in pain just as Spectral Wing Dragon fires its attack, causing the interior of Orcustrion to shatter and a loud wheezing sound to play from within the monster's interior. Yuto howls in agony as the music pierces his mind once again.

Then, silence rings across the field as Serenity looks at the situation. Thankfully, Orcustrion is safe...but her lifepoints aren't.

 **(Yuto: 6800) - - - - - - - (Serenity: 3050)**

"How is that monster still alive?" Yuto asks. "Wait...it can't be destroyed in battle, right?"

"Nor can it be destroyed by card effect as long as it's linked," Serenity adds. "And before you ask what that means, take a good look at where you placed your dragon."

Serenity waves a hand and a display of the duel appears once more. Orcustrion's north arrow points to where Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon's card is set.

"Where you place your monster can be a very important role in these sorts of duels," Serenity explains. "So as long as your dragon is 'linked', you can do whatever you want to Orcustrion but it will still be left standing."

"Your lifepoints won't be once I - "

"Get through to them and blah blah blah…." Serenity sighs, making her free hand mimic a mouth. "End your turn."

"I banish my Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to send a 'Phantom Knight's Spell or Trap Card to the graveyard and take another card like that into my hand," Yuto growls.

"On the defensive, are we?" Serenity inquires as Yuto sends a card to his graveyard before adding another card to his hand "You should be, because I haven't even displayed the _true_ terrors that lie within the Orcust army. My move!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash smiles as he looks at Sherry. "I activate the effect of Wattrain! If I banish it from my graveyard, I can Special Summon as many 'Watt' monsters that are in my hand onto the field! So I Special Summon Wattbetta and Wattwoodpecker to join their friends!"

With another "Choo-choo", the train from the card appears in front of Ash as two Watt monsters - a goldfish and a woodpecker with a black breast decorated with red circuitry lines and yellow lightning bolts and a long beak - hop out of their seats and join in on the fun. The train then rides off to a new location, with Ash and Brohunter waving good-bye at the Wattlemur conducting it. And Ash can't help but find it adorable that Wattlemur has a conductor's hat on his head. (Wattbetta: 100 ATK, Wattwoodpecker: 1000 ATK)

"Wattbetta is a Tuner, so I'll tune it to my Level 4 Brohunder!" Ash continues. "Come on!"

Brohunder lets out a whoop of joy before he leaps into the air and transforms into four stars that dive into the three rings that was once Wattbetta.

 **(*4 + *2 = *6)**

" _Monstrous fusion of lion and serpent, roar like thunder as you make your entrance! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Unleash a powerful battlecry, Wattchimera!"_

With a roar like thunder, Wattchimera emerges. It has a head of a lion with a red mane that ends in blue tips along with red and yellow colored feathery wings and legs colored cerulean with yellow stripes that emulate lightning bolts. For a tail is a long black snake, its body decorated with a variety of cyan disks. (1400 ATK)

"And now, I play the other card I got from Wattrain. I play the Spell Card Wattcine!"

Ash plays a Continuous Spell Card, depicting two bright cyan orbs, one big and one small, crackling with energy and three lightning bolts striking the center.

"Now whenever a Thunder monster inflicts damage to your lifepoints, I can gain an equal amount of lifepoints!"

"But as it stands, none of your monsters are capable of defeating Vylon Sigma," Sherry observes. "And, aside from Wattchimera, none of your monsters can attack directly."

"True, true," says Ash with a nod of his head. "That's why I have this! I play the Spell Card, Wattkey!"

Sherry gasps upon seeing the colorful key with teeth made out of electricity. A copy of the key appears in Ash's free hand. When he points it at his monsters, they become struck by lightning, their eyes glowing with power.

"I'm sure you know what this does," he chuckles. "All face-up 'Watt' monsters I control get to attack directly. Plus, Wattwoodpecker is capable of attacking twice per turn, so I'm knocking you out cold with almost 6000 points of damage. Shocking, isn't it?"

Sherry makes no reply as she looks at her monster; the humongous downside to using Vylon monsters is that the duelist plays little to no Trap Cards at all. The last thing she is expecting to duel is someone with a Watt deck!

"You know what they say, 'Don't put all your eggs in one basket'." Ash's eyes glow blue as he points at Sherry. "Attack everyone!"

Wattwoodpecker goes first, flying past Vylon Sigma and landing on Sherry's Duel Disk, rapidly knocking off 2000 lifepoints off. Sherry brushes Wattwoodpecker to the side before Wattchimera pounces on her, using its claws to stumble back yet still stand. Wattchimera flies back to Ash's side as Wattaildragon flaps its wings. Sherry has no time to look up as she is struck right in the chest by the lightning at the tip of the dragon's mighty tail.

And in the meantime, Ash's Wattcine Spell Card glows, and Ash is surrounded with a glowing cyan aura streaked with gold.

 **(Ash: 10200) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 2100)**

"And since Wattchimera inflicted damage, I can send a random card from your hand back to the top of your deck. I think I'll pick the right one!" says Ash, pointing to the card on his right.

Wattchimera lashes its serpent tail at Sherry, snatching the card on the right and slipping it back to the top of her Duel Disk. Sherry doesn't seem too bothered by the loss.

"I end my turn at that," says Ash. "Your move."

Sherry snarls as she draws a card and looks at it.

"Draw anything good?" asks Ash with an all-knowing look on his face.

Sherry bites her lip. "Vylon Sigma, attack Wattchimera!" she commands.

Vylon Sigma takes the sword in his left hand and slices Wattchimera's head clean off.

 **(Ash: 7300) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 2000)**

"Again! Vylon Sigma, attack Wattwoodpecker!"

Wattwoodpecker rapidly pecks the ground in fear before Vylon Sigma slices it down the middle.

 **(Ash: 3900) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 2000)**

"I end by placing one card face-down," says Sherry, placing a card into her Duel Disk. "Your move."

Ash draws his card and nods his head.

"I'm playing Pot of Greed," he says, playing the all too common Spell Card to draw two more cards. "Then, I play my newly drawn Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mage Power!"

A large hurricane blows across the field before striking Sherry's Mage Power, causing its stats to drop. Vylon Sigma groans slightly. (4400/3500 -) 1900/1000)

"And then, I play Monster Reborn to Special Summon Thunderclap Monk in my graveyard!"

With a clap of thunder, a young man in a blue tunic with a black undershirt and a white cape appears on the field. He has light brown hair tied into a ponytail, its bangs covering his face. He lifts his head to the sky, holding onto a strange key in his hand while a sword is strapped to his side. (1900 ATK)

"He was sent to the graveyard by Damage Condenser, correct?" asks Sherry.

"Yep," Ash answers.

"But when was he in your hand?"

Ash silently pulls out a card from his graveyard and shows it to Sherry-Brohunder-before slipping it back.

Ash then smiles, "And since you don't have a Vylon Equip Spell that prevents your monster from being destroyed, Wattaildragon, destroy Vylon Sigma!"

Wattaildragon flaps its wings once more before swinging its tail back. Then, it swings it forward, a bolt of lightning aimed at its target. Sherry smiles.

"I activate Defense Draw!" she declares. "Not only does all battle damage I take drops to 0 this turn, but I get to draw an additional card!" As Ash looks on in shock, she chuckles. "It's too bad Wattchimera's effect doesn't return the card to the _bottom_ of my deck. Ah well, _c'est la vie_."

A barrier erects itself in front of Sherry, blocking Wattaildragon's attack. Then, Sherry draws a card all while Ash frowns.

"I end my turn there," he says. "Your move."

" _Merci_ ," says Sherry, drawing her card. "And since you freed a Spell/Trap Zone, I think you know what I'm planning to do. But first, I play Riryoku to cut the attack score of Wattaildragon this turn and give the other half to Vylon Sigma!"

Ash clicks his teeth as he watches Sherry play her Spell Card. Wattaildragon roars in agony as Vylon Sigma glows with power. (Wattaildragon: 2500 -) 1250 ATK, Vylon Sigma: 1900 -) 3150 ATK)

"And now, I attack! Vylon Sigma attack Wattaildragon while I equip my monster with the Vylon Component from my hand."

Vylon Sigma glows with power as another Vylon Equip Spell - which looks like a silver ring with golden segments and covered in spokes - appears.

"And that's what I wanted you to do!" Ash smirks. "I activate the effect of Thunderclap Monk! When this monster is Special Summoned and you activate the effect of one of your monsters, I can tribute him to negate the effect and then destroy your monster!

"That's the drawback of using a single monster as part of an OTK; once that monster is gone, you have nothing you can kill with!"

Thunderclap Monk places a hand over his fist and bows before he transforms into a current of energy that strikes Vylon Sigma right in the face. The monster staggers briefly before it shatters into pieces, along with the four Equip Spells attached to it.

"Are you absolutely certain that victory is at hand?" asks Sherry.

"I know how Vylon decks are played," says Ash. "Vylon Equip Spells that are sent from the field to the graveyard allow you to take other 'Vylon' Equip Spells to the hand. The question is, what are you going to equip them to?"

Sherry stays silent as she takes three more cards into her hand before answering with, "Nothing."

Ash blinks. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Sherry answers, playing Monster Reborn. Vylon Cube rises onto the field once more. (800 ATK)

"What are you going to summon next?" asks Ash, noting that Sherry has two other cards in her hand that are not Equip Spells.

"This. I summon Vylon Charger in Attack Mode!"

Appearing on the field is an...odd monster to the say the least. The best way to describe it is a body similar to a screw, the head being a curved blade with a serene face on it, the bottom of the monster covered in two rows of green orbs with the bottom row blinking chartreuse light. It has a pair of arms at its sides and five gold hoops spinning around its body growing smaller as it reaches the bottom. (1000 ATK)

"Whoever designed it was _clearly_ not thinking good thoughts," Ash notes.

"It doesn't matter in the end," says Sherry. "I'll tune both of my monsters together!"

 _Not another Vylon Sigma!_ Ash states, seeing the two monsters come together for a Synchro Summon. Please _not another Vylon Sigma!_

 **(*4 + *3 = *7)**

" _Mechanical defender who helps bring peace to the scattered tribes, gather your strength from the heavens above to shield those who are need of protection! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Descende, Vylon Delta!"_

A monster similar to Vylon Sigma emerges with a few differences. First, instead of a zigzag of a tail, Vylon Delta has a long red spike as the lower part of its body. There are golden rings circling the spike covered in four smaller spikes each and golden markings that look similar to small circles connected by a hook cover its arms. Behind its head is a golden triangular ring and the Roman numeral IV is proudly shown on its chest. (2800 DEF)

"And since Vylon Cube was sent to the graveyard as Synchro Material, I - "

"Get to take another Equip Spell Card, I know," Ash interrupts. "Hurry this up; I have business to attend to!"

"I Equip Megamorph to double my monster's stats!" Sherry snaps.

Ash snarls as Vylon Delta's stats double and it flexes its arms at Ash's dragon. (1700/2800 -) 3400/5600)

"I end my turn there," says Sherry. "And if Vylon Delta is still in Defense Mode when I end my turn, I can take an Equip Spell Card to my hand...like my second Mage Power!"

Sherry takes another Spell Card into her hand before flashing the image of Mage Power at Ash. Ash places his hand on the top card of his deck.

 _I have to end this duel now._ He thinks. _If she equips Mage Power and the other Equip Spells on her hands to Vylon Delta next turn, Wattaildragon will be doomed. But the only way I can stop her is if I have two more cards in my hand. If only I had the ability to look at the top card of my deck…_

 _I'll think about that later. I have to save Yuzu and Yusho-san!_

"My turn, draw!" says Ash, drawing his card. He looks at the card in his hand, tilting his head to make sure what he has drawn is real, before he lifts his head into the air and laughs, causing his ravens to join him on unleashing a satisfying "CAW!"

"What's so funny?" asks Sherry.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to get enough cards for what I wanted to play," Ash answers, lowering his head so Sherry can see the smile on his face. "But the card in my hand changes everything!"

"Does it make you draw more cards?"

"No. But I _do_ obtain cards if I discard it. I send Thunder Seahorse to my graveyard so I can take two Level 4 LIGHT Thunder monsters with the same name and 1600 attack points or less into my hand!"

When Sherry stares at Ash with an incredulous look on her face, Ash sighs. "That's what it says on its card; I am not making it up. So I will take two Sishunders for a bit of play time!"

Ash slips the card into his graveyard before a spectral image of the seahorse - a bright yellow seahorse wearing a black outfit over its body with glowing orange lines like a web - appears with two cards latched to its tail. It does a backflip before disappearing, dropping the cards into Ash's hand so it expands to three.

"And then I play the Spell Card Magical Stone Excavation!"

Sherry's eyes widen when she sees the Spell Card of a beautiful purple crystal glowing with energy appear on the field.

 _That card needs him to discard 2 cards in his hand to activate!_ She thinks, watching Ash discard those 2 Sishunders into the grave. _There's only one possible card that he would want to bring back..._

"Guess what?" asks Ash, showing a card in his hand. Wattkey. "It looks like I'm gonna be making sparks fly once more!"

He slaps his card onto his Duel Disk before an image of the same key appears in his hand. He points it towards Wattaildragon and turn it to the left. With a 'click', Wattdragon roars, causing Sherry to nearly be knocked off her feet at the savage dragon with the power of storms on its side.

"FINISH HER!" Ash commands.

And Wattaildragon complies, pointing its tail at Sherry before a massive lightning bolt strikes her straight in the heart, flinging her into a rosebush.

 **(Ash: 3900) - - - - - - - (Sherry: 0)**

Ash nods his head as he begins to walk away. However, he notices something wrong when both Wattaildragon and Vylon Delta are still on the field. Wattdragon growls low, eyeing the opponent.

"Wait a second," says Ash, seeing the two monsters glaring at each other. "The duel is over; why are they still here?"

"King Zarc gave me the command to keep you busy while Prince Yuya fulfills his mission," Sherry answers, standing up. She tucks a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she adds, "And I will obey this command even if it costs me my life!"

"Don't you understand what's at stake?!" Ash exclaims. "You're doing this on the off chance Zarc will bring your parents back to life?"

"What else do I have to live for?" Sherry snarls. "I already told you my backstory! I had nothing except a burning vengeance to avenge their killers. After that, what purpose do I have for living?"

"That's something everyone has to figure out on their own.

"Zarc gave me something that no one else will ever give me," Sherry replies. "I will be able to reunite with my parents and prevent this tragedy from ever occurring at the cost of one simple thing."

The way Sherry says this makes Ash's skin crawl. From what she said about herself, being from a wealthy family and having anything she could ever desire just by handing money to the right person...what exactly would she have given to Zarc?

"What did you end up paying him?" he asks.

Sherry just gives Ash a serene smile before she lightly tugs the collar of her red undershirt down so Ash can see what is hidden under it. Wrapped snug around her neck is a black leather choker with an oval tag that depicts three green rings interlinked with one another, and a white star in the center, like the rings and stars that appear whenever someone Synchro Summons.

"I gave up my freedom," she answers, still with that smile on her face.

Ash looks at the collar in horror as it sinks in what happened to this woman. She...she gave up…

"It was the most important possession I had," Sherry begins with a soft purr as she runs a finger over the tag. "I still remember like it was yesterday…

…

…

…

" _Stare into the stars shining within those spinning rings, Sherry. Just stare into them and let your thoughts be sucked into their movements."_

 _Sherry nods her head as she follows Zarc's soft voice. In a way, it reminds her of her late father and how he would always tuck her in at night with a pat on the head and a kiss on the forehead. She sits in a chair, body sinking into deep into the cushion while her mind falls into the spell of the spinning rings and the single white star that shines like the sun, burning away her worries and fears._

" _You had trust issues in the past, but you can trust me, Sherry," Zarc continues, voice close to her ear as he places his hands on her shoulders. "I will not steer you wrong. No, I want to help you."_

 _Yes, Zarc wants to help her. He knows what it is like to see one's family be taken away right in front of their eyes. He understands her pain. He understands what she desires._

" _Now then, I want to ask you a few questions," Zarc continues, watching as a glazed look appears in Sherry's eyes. They've done this too many times to count. With each session, Sherry's cold attitude slowly melts and she becomes more eager, more willing, to follow Zarc's orders. "You used to travel a lot, didn't you?"_

" _Yes," Sherry answers. She has been told time and time again to speak what is on her mind whenever she is behind closed doors with Zarc._

" _But you never felt happy, did you?"_

" _I did not." And that is also true._

" _But when you are with me, do you feel as if everything will be okay?" Zarc questions._

 _There is a slight pause as Sherry tries to think of a proper answer. But Zarc has told her that she does not need to think; she can trust Zarc. Zarc has given her something that she has been craving for her entire life._

 _Love._

 _She once had love from her parents, but all of that was taken away from her in a single evening, freezing her heart. Zarc has constantly worked with her, helping her open up to him and to the rest of the fallen souls who have also had these sessions and have found themselves instantly refreshed, relaxed and "repurposed" as Zarc called it._

 _As a wave of relaxation washes over her, Sherry nods her head. "I do."_

" _That's exactly how it should be," Zarc says, giving Sherry a pat on the cheek. "Now, did you notice how many of my Dishonored have those collars around their necks?"_

" _I have."_

" _They are only given to those who are fully ready to submit themselves to my cause. Will you submit to my cause, to my will, to my commands? Will you give up your freedom for my dream?"_

 _At this, Sherry pauses. Something deep inside of her is telling her to say "No", to resist this man whose tongue is as silver as his hair. But why should she? This man has been nothing but_ kind _to her. He has given her the_ comfort _she has sought for a long time and he has promised her that she shall be_ reunited _with her parents if she served him._

" _I…" Sherry begins, one of her eyes twitching as she struggled to respond to the question. "I…."_

" _Yes?" asks Zarc. "What is it that you want, mi amore? Don't you want your parents back?"_

" _I...I do."_

" _Don't you wish that their deaths never happened?"_

" _I do."_

" _Don't you feel so relaxed and calm whenever I hypnotise you? Don't you wish you could always feel this?"_

" _I...do."_

" _What is love, Sherry?"_

" _Love is...control," Sherry answers, briefly remembering Zarc asking her to recite this phrase over and over again so very long ago._

" _And what is control?"_

" _Control is love," Sherry answers, automatically reciting the second half of this mantra._

" _Yes," Zarc hisses. "So, let me ask this again. Will you give up your freedom for me?"_

 _Sherry stays silent. Ten seconds slowly pass by as she looks at the spinning rings and the shining star. Three rings...one ring to represent her, her father and her mother…_

 _A smile forms on her face...she would do_ anything _to have her parents back._

" _I will," Sherry answers. "I give up my freedom."_

" _And you will address me as your lord and master," Zarc finishes. "It is only fitting that you would give me such a declaration. After all, I am doing as best I can to give you what you want."_

" _Yes, my lord," Sherry answers._

" _Very well then," says Zarc, pulling out something from the pocket of his coat. He then stands in front of the light that has entranced Sherry countless times before showing that said something. "The minute I place this around your neck, you will wake up and shall be mine for all eternity. Any command I give you, you follow. You belong to me in mind, body and soul. Repeat."_

" _Any command you give me, I shall follow," Sherry recites in an empty tone of voice. "I belong to you in mind, body and soul."_

" _You obey me without hesitation."_

" _I obey you without hesitation."_

" _Obedience makes you feel relaxed. Obedience makes you fall deeper into my control."_

" _Obedience makes me feel relaxed. Obedience makes me fall deeper into your control."_

" _Very good," Zarc purrs, giving Sherry a pat on the head before he slips the black choker around her neck with a soft click._

 _Light shines in Sherry's eyes once more as everything comes back to her. She winces slightly, adjusting to the darkness before Zarc places a finger under her chin, smiling at her in a fatherly way._

" _Welcome, Sherry LeBlanc," he declares. "A new purpose awaits you."_

 _And at seeing her lord and master smiling down at her, Sherry smiles back in return._

…

…

…

Sherry's emerald eyes glaze over and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Whenever she feels lost or confused, she recalls those hypnosis sessions to remind herself that things will work out in the end. That Zarc will bring the dimensions back together. That he will end the suffering that Academia, and those connected with it, has caused.

That she shall reunite with her parents by ensuring that they never died in the first place.

Meanwhile, a twitch forms in Ash's eye as he hears his ravens caw in worry. This woman gave up her own freedom on the slim chance Zarc would be able to...and she's okay with...

" _Encule toi Salaud!_ " Ash roars. He knows he shouldn't be calling a lady that, but he can't even consider Sherry a person now. "You are an absolute _fool_!"

"Call me all you want, but I shall not permit you to proceed any further!" says Sherry. "Go, Vylon Delta!"

Vylon Delta charges into battle, rearing a fist back to slug Wattaildragon in the stomach.

"You are a _fool_!" Ash repeats. "Vylon Delta only has 1700 attack points! There's no possible…"

He pauses as he sees something within Vylon Delta's aura. It is an image of…

 _Megamorph is still equipped to Vylon Delta?!_ He gasps. _But that means…_

Ash hastily draws five cards from his deck and stares at the card in the middle. He grins as if a solution to a difficult problem just entered his mind

"I equip Wattcube to my Wattaildragon!" he declares. "Wattaildragon will gain 100 attack points for every Thunder monster that is in my graveyard. Guess how many are in there?!"

A glowing golden cube of energy spins round and round as spirits of Thunder monsters in Ash's graveyard rise: Pahunder, Mahunder, Brohunder, Wattwoodpecker, Wattbetta, Wattchimera, Thunderclap Monk, Thunder Seahorse and 2 Sishunders. They turn into glowing orbs of light that Wattaildragon inhales as the lightning on its tail flickers gold.

Vylon Delta still charges into battle, but one can't help but notice that it looks...nervous at what it is facing. Ash takes one last look at Sherry, who already has a card in her hand, before staring straight into the eyes of the enemy.

" _Brûle en l'enfer…"_ he hisses.

Then, Wattaildragon lifts its head to the sky and roars.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A tag team duel is taking place in the arena. The Action Field Spell? Octopus Garden.

But there is no time to gather friends to see it, or to traverse through a yellow submarine. The two Obelisk Force soldiers that are in this duel fight off against a boy dressed as a scarecrow who ran away into the circus with a stone-like mask covering his face, and a girl with blond hair with a dress styled after a goldfish and a masquerade mask decorated with similar goldfish scales. Obelisk Force have their Ancient Gear Fist-equipped Ancient Gear Golems still standing while Trip and Bianca's fields have no monsters to defend themselves (although Bianca has two face-down cards). Both groups have 1000 lifepoints left.

Bianca is thrown back by the last attack. Thankfully, a friendly octopus wrapped one of his tentacles around her before she hit a rock. She sighs in relief as the tentacle retreats and she is panting for breath.

"This is serious now, folks!" says Ryoken, filling in for May as announcer. "Trip Deckard and Bianca Merrow have made a splash today on these uninvited guests at the Octopus's Garden! But now it's time to send these two to Davy Jones' locker!"

"They only have one shot at this, folks!" Yusaku adds. "What are they going to do?"

"Can you stand?" Trip asks Bianca, turning to his partner.

"I'm fine," Bianca replies, rising to one knee. "I'm more concerned about you. You really took a beating back there."

"That's nothing compared to what we're getting into once the festival ends." Trip looks at his hand. "It's up to you now."

"Yeah," says Bianca, nodding her head. "All right then, I draw!"

"Draw all you want, little mermaid," Obelisk Force - Green taunts. "Our monsters have turned your little fishes into seafood!"

"Oh, how original," Bianca states with a roll of her eyes as she draws her card, giving her a hand of five. Her green eyes widen in surprise at what she draws and a wide smile forms on her face. "All right! First, I'll discard Mermail Abyssgunde and Mermail Abysslinde from my hand so I can Special Summon Mermail Abyssmegalo!

Within a shroud of bubbles, a red and white shark-like warrior dressed in yellow and silver armor rises onto the field, snapping its jaws at the Ancient Gear Golems. He wields a sword with a serrated blade that seems to be made out of shark scales. (2400 ATK)

"And since Mermail Abyssgunde was discarded, I can Special Summon another 'Mermail' card from my graveyard. So I'll bring back Mermail Abyssteus too!"

Rising next to the shark-like warrior is a green fish warrior with silver armor covering its body. In its right fin is a crimson spear constructed from coral. (1700 ATK)

"Would you look at that?" says Bianca, tilting her head. "Those are two Level 7 monsters on my side of the field with just the cost of two cards! And you know what that means! It's time to unleash the Overlay Network!"

The Overlay Network appears as both of her monsters transform into streams of water that dive into the center with a splash.

" _Ruler of these peaceful merfolk, emerge from the deepest waters and crush the opposition with the wrath of the seven seas! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Lead your troops to victory, Mermail Abyssgaios!"_

With the roar of an ocean going through a storm, the leader of the Mermails rises onto the field. The first thing a person would think of it is that it looks similar to the God of the Seas, Neptune (or Poseidon depending who you asked) with a stern face and a long grey beard. In his right hand is a golden trident and he wears a blue metallic breastplate, glowing blue arm bands with silver trim and a small blue crown atop of his head. His lower body is the most startling thing about him, as it does not consist of a fish-tail but rather the lower body of a large aquatic dragon. Two blue orbs circle his body as he stares at the Obelisk Force soldiers with glowing eyes. (2800 ATK)

"So what?" says Obelisk Force - Gold. "Your monster's still too weak to fight off against our monsters."

"That's only if they attack," says Bianca. "As long as Mermail Abyssmegaios has an Overlay Unit, all monsters level 5 or higher can't attack!"

"What?!"

"And that's not all!" Bianca continues, pointing to a face-down card. "I activate my face-down card, Tidal Advantage."

The card she points to flips over, revealing a Trap Card that shows a typhoon ripping through the ground.

"Now whenever one of your monsters goes into battle with a WATER monster I control, I can halve the original attack of said monster! How do you like that?" Bianca says. "Now Mermail Abyssmegaios, attack one of those soldiers!"

Mermail Abyssmegaios lifts his trident into the air. Thunder roars and lightning flashes as the Ancient Gear Golem lifts its head into the sky. (3000 -) 1500 ATK)

Then, a bolt of lightning strikes the monster as if it is nothing more than a lightning rod causing the air to crack and the audience to lean back in horror that they have lost their hearing.

"And this duel is...what?" asks Ryoken.

Bianca and Trip look in horror; the Ancient Gear Golem is still on the field!

"But how?" asks Bianca. "My monster obliterated it with - "

"I activate the Action Card - Miracle!" Obelisk Force - Green shouts, showing off the Action Card in his hand. "Not only is the damage cut in half but my Ancient Gear Golem is left standing!"

The Action Card of a black stick figure standing tall in a red and yellow striped background appears as the Ancient Gear Golem glows with power, shrugging off the water attack without worry. Obelisk Force's lifepoints drop from 1000 to 250.

"And don't forget Ancient Gear Fist's ability!" Obelisk Force - Green continues. "Since Ancient Gear Golem is still standing while this card was equipped, your monster is destroyed during the Damage Step!"

 _Not good._ Trip states, staring at Bianca. _Her Trap Card prevents her monster from being destroyed in battle, not by card effect!_

The powerful Mermail monster watches in horror as Ancient Gear Golem fires Ancient Gear Fist right at his stomach. He is thrown towards the same octopus that saved Bianca, but he is unable to be saved. Upon making contact with a large rock, he shatters into a multitude of triangles.

But Bianca doesn't look upset at losing her most powerful monster. Instead, she chuckles before throwing her head back into a loud witch's cackle.

"What's so funny?" asks Obelisk Force - Gold.

"I was hoping you'd do that actually!" Bianca explains, revealing a jagged shark-like smile. "I activate my other face-down card, Torrential Reborn!"

Her face-down card flips over, depicting a figure hidden in a waterfall with glowing red eyes.

"When a face-up WATER monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect this turn, I can Special Summon it right as rain! And that's not the best part! Trip," Bianca turns to her partner. "Why not tell them the best part?"

"I'd love to!" Trip chuckles, catching on as to what his partner has set up. "You see, you blue-footed boobies, for every WATER monster that was Special Summoned using this card's effect, you lose 500 lifepoints!"

"And ain't it a _miracle_ that you have enough lifepoints for this!" Bianca chuckles. "Okay then, it's time for the two of you to sleep with the fishes!"

Mermail Abyssgaios rises onto the field once more, eyes glowing white. (2800 ATK) Then, Bianca's Torrential Reborn fires a burst of water that strikes both Obelisk Force soldiers, making them crash through a coral reef, their lifepoints dropping to 0.

"And your winners, the team of Trip Deckard and Bianca Merrow!" Ryoken announces to the roaring crowd. Trip and Bianca high-five one another as the Action Field fades away into globules of light.

"This...this is just a setback!" Obelisk Force - Gold snarls. "Academia will rise like -"

"The tide?" Bianca finishes. She sighs. "I'm sorry, but if you start going on with the phoenix similes, I will honestly start stabbing myself with a fork. Now, what do you think we should do, Trip?"

"Well," Trip begins, stretching an arm out. "These guys like to summon those Ancient Gear Hounds to ruthlessly attack anyone they see fit...so, maybe we should treat these two like the _bitches_ they truly are!"

Bianca gasps. "Trip! Language!"

"What?" Trip asks with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's the truth. Now hold still…"

Trip's eyes glow from beneath the mask as the two Obelisk Force members are slowly, unsteadily, sitting up. Then, Trip turns his arm around and brings it up, causing the paralyzed soldiers to drop on all fours like animals.

"Wh...what is this?!" Obelisk Force - Green states. He struggles to stand up, but it feels like he is being crushed by a boulder.

"The last moments that you'll _ever_ have of being humans," Trip chuckles. "Now then, Bianca. Do you have what I need?"

"I certainly do!" Bianca giggles, handing two cards to Trip. "Here you go! I have to say, this is a pretty creative punishment you have set out for them! I mean, we mostly just kill them or seal them away as cards."

"I know, but let's just say that we need some 'extra protection' for what is to come. Now, take a good look at what I have for you two…"

The Obelisk Force soldiers have their chins lifted as if someone forced them upwards with a crowbar. They look in fear at what they see in Trip's spare hand: the cards for DNA Surgery and Creature Seizure.

"W…what are you planning to do to us?" Obelisk Force - Gold whimpers like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Trip chuckles as the DNA Surgery card glows. "We're gonna treat you like the _bitches you truly are_!"

There is a bright light, a pair of agonized human screams that turn into bestial howls and seconds later, all that is left of the opponents are a pair of Duel Disks, some blue uniforms, two helms and a pair of Siberian Huskies with two studded collars marked a green and gold tag each. They tilt their heads in confusion as to how they are in this strange area watched by hundreds of people.

"Sit," says Trip.

The huskies bark and sit down, staring at Trip and Bianca with eager eyes.

"Lie down."

The huskies lie on their stomachs without a second word.

"Roll over."

The huskies roll over like a pair of barrels before returning to their lying down position. Bianca claps her hands, kneels down and scratches behind the ears of one of the huskies who happily sticks his tongue out in glee.

"Good boy," she states.

There is an absolutely awkward silence from the audience and that from Ryoken and Yusaku. After half a minute of nothing said, except for Bianca tossing a helmet off to the side as if it is a frisbee, Ryoken speaks up.

"Well…" he says. "That...was one way of getting rid of one's opponents."

"We'll be taking a ten minute break if it's all right with you," Yusaku adds, looking like he's about to lose his lunch.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serenity reveals the Spell Card she drew. "I play the Spell Card called World Legacy Succession! When I play this card, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard and place it on a Monster Zone my Link Monster points to. So I'm bringing back Scrap Recycler for another round!"

Serenity's Spell Card appears, depicting a boy with blond hair (Chosen by the World Chalice) and a long red scarf in battle with a knight wearing a cerulean cape (Mekk-Knight Blue Sky). A display of Serenity's field appears above her head. At the arrow that points south, the card for Scrap Recycler appears before the monster itself rises from the floor. (900 ATK)

"Then, I activate the effect of Scrap Recycler to send my World Legacy - 'World Wand' to the graveyard."

The image of said card briefly appear above Scrap Recycler's head before it fades away.

"And I'm not done. Next I play Orcustrated Return! By offering an 'Orcust' or 'World Legacy' card in my hand or on the field, I get to draw two cards. So I offer Orcustrion for this effect."

Serenity's second Spell Card, depicting the unconscious body of Galatea in a glowing blue box being observed by a man with dark purple hair and wearing a long brown scarf. The massive body of Orcustrion fades away as Serenity makes two more draws.

"And look at that," she chuckles. "I forgot to mention that when World Legacy - 'World Wand' is sent to the graveyard, I can activate one of its two wffects. So I choose the first effect to Special Summon a World Leacy monster from my hand. Like World Legacy - 'World Lance'!"

The image of a humongous purple wand appears before something crashes onto the field, causing the ground to shake. It is a large bronze and lavender lance that fell from a giant's hands after a long battle. (3000 ATK)

"And I'm just getting started! I banish an Orcust Brass Bombard in my graveyard to Special Summon Orcust Knightmare from my hand!"

One of the strange trumpet-like Orcust monsters briefly appears, showing the card for Orcust Knightmare before the monster appears on the field. "Nightmare" is the proper word to describe it: it is a female humanoid with long blue hair flowing in the breeze, its body glowing with golden lines through its purple scarf with seven trails like ribbons. Its legs are covered in black and white armor with gold circuitry lines. Its right arm ends with a scythe's blade while its left arm splits open into three parts that ends in hands with sharpened talons. Its face shows half of a porcelain mask on the right and a glowing red eye on the left. (2000 DEF)

"What type of monsters are these?" Yuto asks.

"You want the long version or the short version?" Serenity questions. "And while you figure out which story sounds better, it's time to Link the Circuit once more!"

For the third time this duel, the Link Circuit appears above her head. And for the third time this duel, Yuto wants Serenity to stop stating that phrase.

 _"Link arrows authorised! The summoning conditions are at least at least 2 Effect monsters, including one 'Orcust' monster. I set World Legacy - "World Lance", Orcust Knightmare and Scrap Recycler into the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The three Machine monsters fly into the third Link circuit, striking the arrows that point north-west, north and south-east. The circuit glows with a prismatic light that shines with the light of heaven.

" _Founder of the Orcust army, a grieving brother who wishes to bring back what was once his, it is time to complete your masterpiece! Link Summon! Link - 3! Conduct the symphony of mayhem! Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator!"_ '

Appearing on the field is a man with long violet hair wearing a black breastplate with grim trim underneath a black long-sleeved shirt and pants. His right arm is mechanical, composed of with thin braided blades to form a lance. In his left hand is a shield that resembles the 'face' of Orcust Brass Bombard. At a closer glance, it is the monster from 'Orcustrated Attack' and beard resemblance to the observer in 'Orcustrated Return' (Link - 3, 2500 ATK, ↖↑↘)

"Longirsu, named after Longinus, aka the one with the lance that pierced Jesus's side during his Crucifixion, was once a loyal ally to the Crusadia brigade before he had lost his sister to the dark forces. In an attempt to resurrect her, Longirsu uploaded the mind of what happened to his sister into Galatea and constructed the Orcust army to fight off against his former friends. Does he achieve victory? Who knows. You'll just have to read for yourself.

"And did you remember when I said I wasn't Xyz Summoning yet?" Serenity asks with a smirk. "Well, let me tell you something; the Xyz Monster I'm about to summon can be unleashed either by offering two Level 8 monsters or by sacrificing just _one_ Orcust Link monster I control! Isn't that fascinating?"

"You what?!" Yuto gasps.

"I unleash the Overlay Network!" Serenity announces.

The Overlay Network appears in front of the two opponents as Longirsu transforms into a purple trail of energy and dives into the center.

" _Mechanical god, ruler of the heavens, unleash the instruments of destruction and lead your army into a magnificent war! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Emerge and unleash the music of catastrophe! Dingirsu, the Orcust of the Evening Star!"_

Rising onto the field is a mechanical monstrosity that is hard to describe for words. Its body is black with golden parts, looking like a human warrior on a horse, It wields a lance in its right hand and a shield that looks like an inverted violin ints left hand. It has an oval head with a cyan face with a downward horn on each side. A single purple Overlay Unit spins around its mechanical body. (2600 ATK)

"And the trouble doesn't end there," Serenity continues. "When Dingirsu is Special Summoned, I can activate one of its two effects. And the effect I choose is to send a card you control directly to the graveyard. And remember, you said that Phantom Knights Tuner prevents it from being _destroyed_ by card effects!"

Dingirsu's Overlay Unit shatters as it charges towards Yuto's Synchro monster. Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon roars as the lance pierces its heart, causing it to fade away like smoke.

"My monster…" Yuto gasps.

"Shouldn't be what you should be worried about. Go Dingirsu, attack directly!"

Serenity's Xyz Monster charges into battle, lance ready to slice Yuto's head to clean off.

"I activate my Trap Card, The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets!" Yuto states. "When I control no cards and this Trap is in my graveyard, I can Special Summon it as a Monster. Then, it gains 300 Defense Points for every additional 'Phanton Knight' Spell and Trap in my graveyard! Since ther are 3 of those in my graveyard, my monster gains 900 defense points!"

Yuto's Trap Card flips, revealing a dark grey helm with crimson eyes glaring at Serenity, and a pair of metallic gauntlets crossing over its 'face', the gauntlets decorated with five blue orbs.

A copy of that monster appears on the field (600 -) 1500 DEF) and takes the blow from Serenity's Xyz Monster.

"I'll have to end my turn there," Serenity grumbles. "But before I do, let me give you a piece of advice in regards to Dingirsu. See that Overlay Unit on him? If you try to destroy any card I control by battle or card effect, I can detach as a cost. Sort of like giving up a Pendant of Life to any of guards that lie within the Hidden Temple."

When Yuto doesn't reply, but instead shows a glassy-eyed stare at Serenity. "Fine, I end my turn there. Take your time. We're not going anywhere."

Serenity sighs as she waits for Yuto to say something, anything. Instead, Yuto has retreated deep into his mind. The impact of that last attack made him link minds with Yugo, and he can see that Yugo is also in trouble against his opponent.

 _Yugo..._ Yuto groans.

 _Brother!_ Is Yugo's reply. _Yuto, what has happened? Have you found En-Flowers?_

 _I'm in battle, just like you. But I'm having trouble with my opponent. The monsters they use are nothing I've seen before!_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect is worthless against the deck I'm facing! Father...he will be so disappointed in me if I cannot win._

 _We can't disappoint Father! We would be unworthy of his love and control if he were to fail him!_ At this, Yuto can feel his own eyes form tears from the anguish heard from his brother.

 _ **Calm yourselves. Come with me, and I will hear your troubles. Just follow the sound of my voice and let me in...**_

At this, Yuto's lips form a small smile, causing Serenity to narrow her eyes. That isn't a good sign.

 _I have no cards in my hand, and Dingirsu is my last line of defense._ She thinks. _Ash was right; there was no way I was going to win this._

 _But that's not what I'm worried about. Lose a duel and I'll just make a comeback later. But if what Yuto said is correct...he muttered Llorona's name and can hear her voice deep within his soul._

 _Zarc, are you really going to unleash the Rulers of the Sunken Realm? You're going to place your sons in_ their _path? I hope you know what you're doing..._

As she ponders this, she can hear the roar of a dragon and a bolt of lightning flash behind her. Serenity turns around and frowns.

 _Ash, what the hell are you doing?!_ She thinks, seeing the image of Wattaildragon flapping its wings. _Get to Mieru right now before -_

"I DRAW!"

Serenity turns around to find Yuto is back in the duel. Yuto's eyes glow with determination.

"I activate the effect of Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon from my graveyard!" He announces. "Once per duel, I can pay half of my lifepoints to bring him back from the dead. Just like all ghosts who have a last request, Spectral Wing Dragon will resurrect itself to enact _vengeance_!"

The ghostly dragon rises from the ground, its eyes glaring at Dingirsu as it lifts its head to the sky, unleashing a groaning roar that sounds like the souls of the undead begging for eternal rest. (2500 ATK)

 **(Yuto:** **3400) - - - - - - - (Serenity: 3050)**

"Next, I summon the Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm."

Next to the dragon rises a knight's helm with a red feathery plume. It also has a red scarf and a pair of metallic hands surrounded by blue fire. (1500 ATK)

"What are you planning?" asks Serenity. "Cloven Helm isn't a Tuner..."

"He's not going to be used for that sort," says Yuto. "I play Gift of the Martyr and offer Cloven Helm to empower my dragon."

Serenity looks more confused than ever upon seeing the Spell Card of Dunames Dark Witch's spirit empowering a warrior. Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon growls as its attack increases from Cloven Helm's sacrifice. (2500 -) 4000 ATK)

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Serenity asks. "You try to attack Dingirsu and I'll just detach its Overlay Unit!"

"I did hear," Yuto answers. "So instead of having me attack your monster directly, I'll just be like a ghost and _phase_ through your monster and deal direct damage to your lifepoints."

"And how are you going to do that?" asks Serenity, seeing how Yuto has one more card in his hand; the one that he received after banishing Phantom Knights of Silent Boots.

"I play Phantom Knights' Retribution!" Yuto shouts. "I send a 'Phanton Knights' monster in deck to the graveyard to let a DARK monster I control inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to their attack score."

"Wait, when you mean by attack score do you mean 'original' attack score or 'current' attack score?" Serenity questions.

Yuto looks at the card's text before he smirks. "Current."

Serenity feels her voice stuck in her throat upon seeing the image of the Spell Card. It depicts a figure in a black coat and red scarf, their face eerily resembling Yuto, who roars into the sky as blue flames wrap around his body. His shadow reveals the figure of The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, implying just what this boy is about to transform into...

"Now, quick question," says Yuto. "What was the deal with this Orcust Babel Field Spell you played at the beginning of the duel?"

"It just lets me use the effects of Orcust monsters in the graveyard or Link monsters I control as Quick Effects," Serenity answers, resigned to her fate. "Go ahead. I lost."

Yuto nods his head. "Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon! Unleash your ghostly retribution on the Orucust! Ghastly Gale of Destruction!"

Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon roars his head as an astral projection of itself flies to Serenity, past Dingirsu and strikes Serenity right in the stomach.

Serenity screams, feeling the ghostly chill of the monster pass through her bones, along with the wails of hundreds of souls begging to be freed, begging for someone to save them. Then, she drops to her knees as the last of her lifepoints fall and the monsters and Orcust Babel fade away.

 **(Yuto: 3400) - - - - - - - (Serenity: 0)**

Serenity looks up as Yuto approaches her, his dark dragon wings covering her like a shroud on a hot summer's day.

"Start talking," says Yuto. "Who is this 'Llorona' you mentioned?"

"Give me some time to catch my breath," Serenity snaps. "But first, explain to me what you felt when I mentioned your affinity."

"You're just trying to get me to talk so you can avoid explaining things," Yuto states.

"But if you don't fully explain it, how can I explain what's going on?"

"..."

Serenity sits up and exhales. "I'm waiting…"

Yuto nods his head. "What I felt when you mentioned my 'affinity', I could hear the ocean calling for me. Water drowning me, causing me to sink deeper and deeper into a darked realm of underwater reveries. I could hear a voice within the waters, a woman's voice."

"...Go on," says Serenity, balling her hands into fists.

"I could sense her anguish. It is the voice of a mother who grieves for her lost children. She searches through pools of water like mirrors in hopes of seeing the children she has drowned. She takes in children who fall into her watery depths and traps them there for all eternity, some who wish to find peace and escape from their troubled lives, while some were just accidental victims of Llorona searching for those lost souls. I am one of those lost children of hers…crying out and searching for someone to heal my broken soul…"

"That sounds like Llorona to me," Serenity states. "Fine, a deal's a deal. Here's what I can tell you about affinities."

Serenity runs a hand over her Duel Disk, which transforms itself back into a single war fan. She then begins to tap a simple rhythm like a metronome with the fan hitting the palm of her open hand.

"You know how zodiac signs usually come with an element? Like Aries is associated with Fire, Taurus with Earth, Gemini for Air, etc., etc.? In Carroll City we call them 'affinities' as they represent what element your soul was crafted from. There are four elements in total - Fire, Water, Earth and Air - along with an additional affinity of Light and Darkness. So you can be crafted from fire, baptized with water, molded by the earth or breathed life by air before you are given the blessings from the light or the darkness. You have no say in this; only the Rulers of the Sunken Realm decide how to craft your soul."

Yuto nods his head as he watches Serenity. For someone who looks like a princess, her mind is sharp as a sword.

"The Sunken Realm, Limbo, the In-Between, that place goes by many names where we live. It is a land where souls are born and souls return to when their time up above is done. The Rulers of the Sunken Realm are the ones who keep an eye on the souls that traverse the lands. The main four are: Llorona the Maiden of the Bewitching Pool, General Katrina of the Spectral Winds, Xiupe, Keeper of the Blazing Core and Tormenta, Priest of the Tremoring Sanctum. As for light and darkness there is Spider Grandmother, Weaver of Abandoned Dreams and Imagica, Phantom of Fractured Sight. Usually, if one knows how to show respect to these six, their time in Limbo will be rather peaceful.

"Usually.

"For you see, for as long as people have learned the magic of 'repurposing', they have tried to use those who have died to see what lies within the Sunken Realm. Think of this as a reverse seance; instead of having a group of people ask for a ghost to come to them, they decide to enter the Sunken Realm to see what they can learn about the world beyond. Despite the centuries, blood, sweat, tears and numerous body parts that have been offered we have barely scratched the surface of what lies beneath."

Yuto nods his head once again, focusing on Serenity's soft voice and the rhythmic tapping of her fan against her open palm.

"Carroll City is one of many cities that can easily access the Sunken Realm, and have the most knowledge in regards to the Sunken Realm. In fact, I'd like to let you know that the founder of the Court of Strings is actually the _granddaughter_ of one of the oldest figures there. But of course, since you only asked me to explain your affinity and your connection to Llorona then, just bring up this question to your father when you have the chance."

Yuto nods once more.

"If Zarc is your Father...who exactly is your _mother_?"

Serenity taps her fan one more time before she rises to her feet. She waves her fan in front of Yuto's face, but when he doesn't react to the gentle breeze, she knows that he's stuck in a trance.

"Or perhaps you should ask him what _his_ affinity is." Serenity purrs in his ear. "It's quite a shocker. For you see, while he proclaims himself as the demonic Supreme King Dragon, the fact of the matter is that his affinity is that of - "

"MIERU!"

Serenity whips her head around. No, not now!

She turns to Yuto looking close to falling flat on his face on the ground. Looks like she'll have to continue the story later…

Serenity sighs as she stands up and shakes Yuto slightly. "Wake up, Yuto."

Yuto blinks and shakes his head. "What…" Realization hits him as what happened before he snatches Serenity by her wrist. "What did you do to me?!"

"I told you a story," Serenity answers, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. "That's all I -"

 _SLAP!_

Serenity barely flinches when Yuto's hand hits her cheek. Her father did worse on her; this is like someone accidentally whacking her across the face with a tree branch.

"What happened?" Yuto asks.

"I think Yuya successfully murdered someone," Serenity answers. "Although it wasn't Yusho dead, a kill's a kill, right?"

"Say no more," he hisses as he drags Serenity towards the source of that cry. "You talk too much."

Serenity rolls her eyes as she follows Yuto deeper and deeper into the gardens. As they walk, she looks up and sees a raven staring down at her from one of the garden's numerous trees. She gives a subtle nod of her head and watches as the raven flies off.

 _It's too bad._ Serenity thinks with a smirk. _If Yuzu didn't interrupt with that shrill voice of hers, I could've told Yuto about what his father is truly fighting for. It would've been quite a shock for Yuto to know that Zarc is Lady Imagica's Champion and Ray is the Champion of Spider Grandmother…_

 _Or the fact that those two_ lovebirds _are playing the very same game…_

"Stop daydreaming and keep up!" Yuto snaps, yanking Serenity's hand.

"As you wish, my prince," Serenity replies with a chuckle.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A loud scream fills the air.

"SERENITY!" Mokuba screams, knowing that scream anywhere. "No!"

"You're not going anywhere!" says Yusuke. "Surrender the duel and Rin takes her last breath."

"I don't plan on abandoning Rin," Mokuba states. "I know Serenity is strong enough to deal with whatever Yuto plans for her. I'm more concerned about _your_ fate."

"What do you mean?"

"What did Zarc promised you in exchange for being one of his loyal soldiers? What did you give him in return?"

"See for yourself."

Yusuke pulls the collar of his coat down, showing off a black leather choker with a tag depicting two crescents in a manner similar to that of Fusion Spell Cards.

"You gave up your freedom…" Mokuba whispers.

"It is the ultimate expression of nothingness in one's soul!" Yusuke screams, eyes mad. "I don't want my parents back, I want to spread this feeling of nothingness upon the dimension that threw me away. My friends abandoned me when I needed the most and Zarc gave me a way to free myself from the bonds that tortured me so."

"Zarc will repay your loyalty with your head on a platter and your body carved into pieces," Mokuba growls. "You are a blind fool to offer up that freedom."

"It's that same freedom that made Zarc the Supreme King that I worship," Yusuke retorts. "Humanity wanted bloodshed and he gave them _exactly what they wanted._ This is just karma giving Zarc his due; that he will ensure that humanity gets what they deserve."

"By treating them as cattle?"

"No, by giving them comfort and happiness. By bringing in order upon a grand scale. To wipe the slate clean and have humanity do _exactly_ as they need to do. Devoting themselves to Zarc's unified kingdom!"

Mokuba's eyes glow like moonlight. "You are _mad_ , Yusuke!"

"At least I'll have my wishes come true in the end," Yusuke cackles. "Seeing people fall into despair as their bonds crush them into pieces just gives me _shivers_!"

"So will this!" says Mokuba, drawing his card. "Since you made all monsters on the field DARK, Clear World will not allow you to see the cards in my hand! So I'll start my turn off with Satellarknight Sirius!"

With a howl and the constellation of a large hound, the newest warrior emerges. He dresses up in gold, silver and navy blue armor with a helm shaped like a large hound's head as if emulating Anubis. For some odd reason, he also casts a pale cyan shadow. (1600 ATK)

"When Sirius is summoned, I can return 5 of my fallen 'tellarknights' to my deck and draw one card. And guess what? Aside from the four sent to my graveyard when you destroyed my monsters in battle, one of the cards I discarded from Clear Phantom's effect _also_ was a 'tellarknight'!"

Yusuke grits his teeth as Sirius howls to the sky. Five white orbs circle his body before they fly into Mokuba's open hand. He shoves the cards back into his deck, waits a second for his Duel Disk to shuffle the cards, and then takes a new card into his hand.

"So you risked an effect like that for a new draw?" Yusuke questions. "Your victory relies on this offering of yours?"

"It does," Mokuba answers. "Now, let me show you what these knights can do together. I activate my face-down card Stellanova Wave! And with this card, I'll Special Summon my newly drawn Satellarknight Unukalhai to the field!"

The Continuous Trap Card of Stellarknight Delteros shining gold flips over as Mokuba summons a new monster, a warrior in white armor with golden trimmed molded to look like a serpent with several segments hammered together and layered out to form a long tail. Like Sirius, he also casts a pale blue shadow. (1800 ATK)

"What's with those two?" Yusuke questions. "I didn't see that effect on your other monsters."

"Oh, the shadows?" Mokuba asks. "Right, the lore behind the 'tellarknights' reveals that these two would later become part of the 'Shaddoll' army as Shaddoll Hound and Shaddoll Squamata."

"So it seems like their own bonds with their teammates was thrown against them. I could just imagine the look on their friends' faces when they saw how these two became nothing but puppets."

 _You're one to talk._ Mokuba thinks before he continues. "Since Unukalhai was summoned, I can send a 'tellarknight' in my deck to the graveyard."

Satellarknight Unukalahi raises his hands into the air as a card briefly appears before it shatters into light.

"And now, it's time to Xyz Summon! I set the Overlay Network!"

The black glowing galaxy appears as the three 'tellarknights' leap into the center.

"Are you using Capella's effect again?" Yusuke questions.

"No," Mokuba answers. "Because my monsters are perfect as they are. They don't _need_ any modifications for what I'm about to unleash."

Three pillars of light pierce through the darkness of the Overlay Network as a harsh breeze blows through the field.

" _Shining knight of the great hound, shining knight of the serpent and shining knight of the charioteer! Align yourselves and form a pattern that shall unleash a champion of pure light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Stellarknight Triverr!"_

Rising onto the field is the white armored Stellarknight, wings unfurled and his sword and triangular shield ready and three yellow Overlay Units circling him like electrons. (2100 ATK)

"And I haven't even gotten to best part," Mokuba continues. "When Triverr is Xyz Summoned, all cards on the field return back to our hands!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Let's clear the field! Winter Triangle Flash!"

Stellarknight Triverr's shield spins round and round before a blast of light causes all other cards to fade away and the clear void to revert to the normal garden. Yusuke looks in fear as Mokuba's Xyz Monster readies his sword.

"And just as an insurance policy," Mokuba continues. "I'll detach an Overlay Unit from Triverr to send one card in your hand to the graveyard."

One of Triverr's Overlay Units shatters before a beam of light hits one of Yusuke's cards: DNA Transplant.

"Not what I wanted, but that'll do," says Mokuba. "Now Triverr, attack directly!"

Triverr charges into battle, beating his wings to propel himself forward and bring his sword down with a slash that knocks Yusuke back.

 **(Mokuba: 4300) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 900)**

"I end my turn there," says Mokuba. "And seeing as you're down to your last legs, it'd be a risk to use Clear World correct?"

"He's absolutely correct, Yusuke," Zarc states. "The thing about nothingness is that sooner or later, you have to face the facts that you can't handle being alone. How will you handle this?"

Yusuke lowers his head as he draws his card. "Since I can't summon Clear Vice Dragon again without Clear Sacrifice, let me give you this! I Special Summon Grinder Golem to your side of the field!"

Descending onto the field with a large crash is an eight foot golem made of steel with a large buzzsaw for a head, pincers for hands and handcuffs connected with a long chain connected to said hands. (3000 ATK)

"What was the point of that?" asks Mokuba. "You're not going to be playing Clear World and all I have to do is attack one time and that's it."

"I have nothing left to lose at this point," Yusuke says, his eyes looking similar to glass His voice sounds hollow, as if he speaks through a paper towel roll. "Now, when Grinder Golem is summoned I get to bring forth two Grinder Tokens onto my side of the field."

Two miniature versions of Grinder Golem rise. (0 ATK x 2)

"I end my turn there," Yusuke mutters.

"What is your deal?!" Mokuba exclaims, drawing his card. "You start screaming about nothingness and bonds and now you're here just _wanting_ to make you attack you. God, you sound like a robot losing…"

He then stops talking as he realizes what's going on. Zarc tilts his head, also coming to the same realization.

"I may have been behind schedule on his programming," he muses. "Might want to ask Blanc to get him ready for treatment after this is over."

Mokuba's first thought is to snap at Zarc for that. His second thought is to end the duel with Yusuke and fast.

Of course, he could just attack Yusuke directly and end it there...but the card in his hand gives him a better idea as to how to make his message have more of an impact.

And if he knows how Yusuke's mind works from how his nihilistic philosophical ramblings, then he knows _exactly_ what to do.

"Let me tell you something in advance," says Mokuba, looking at the card he drew. "I won't be attacking this turn."

"Oh?" Yusuke inquires, tilting his head to the side. "Why is that?"

"I don't get anything out of it," Mokuba answers, playing a card face-down. "It's just no _fun_ to attack you in this state. I'd rather you go all out with Clear Vice Dragon than with these pathetic tokens. I have my honor."

"Honor," Yusuke spits out. "I had that too, and it got me nowhere. Compassion for your opponent and to others in your life only leads to suffering. Only by freeing yourself from these desires will you be freed."

"Are you a Buddhist or something?"

"My draw!" Yusuke snaps, drawing a card. "First, I offer up my Grinder Tokens to summon Clear Vice Dragon once again!"

The tokens vanish and the demonic dragon in its prism rises onto the field once again. (0 ATK)

"And just to make you _suffer_ , I play Change of Heart to take control of your Xyz Monster!"

The girl with the angelic and demonic wings appears before she flies towards Satellarknight Triverr nd places a kiss on his cheek. The LIGHT Warrior then walks towards Yusuke's side of the field.

"What do you say to that?" asks Yusuke. "All I have to do is attack Grinder Golem with Clear Vice Dragon and then have your precious monster deal the final blow! Do you see how horrifying bonds can be? That despite putting your heart and soul into them, the people you bind with will forget about you. Or worse, they _pretend_ to be your friend only to stab you in the back just when you think things couldn't be better!"

"..."

"What's wrong?" Yusuke questions, his voice becoming soft and distant. "Upon seeing how I have taken something close to you, you've found yourself frozen in fear? That by losing, Rin's life is snuffed out like a candle flame?"

"..."

"Answer me!" Yusuke snaps. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Mokuba replies. "What's wrong is you and your ideas of making fund of the bonds people make. And because you can't learn to move on with your trauma, you resort to selling yourself to Zarc and using underhanded tactics because you don't have the _gall_ to face reality.

"And this is your undoing. I activate my Trap Card, _Trojan Blast_!"

Yusuke's eyes widen when Mokuba flips his face-down over, revealing the head of the legendary Trojan Horse with a bomb going off within it.

"When control of my monster goes to you, I can activate this card to destroy said monster and then inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to that monster's attack. Satellarknight Triverr has 2100 attack points and you only have 900 lifepoints. So…"

Satellarknight Triverr stares at Yusuke and shakes his head before he detonates as if a bomb was strapped to his side. Yusuke screams as he is flung back, body going through a backward somersault before he lands on his back in pain.

 **(Mokuba: 4300) - - - - - - - (Yusuke: 0)**

Mokuba wastes no time rushing to Yusuke's side and grabbing his opponent by his jacket. "Give me the means to free Rin from Crystal Seal. Now."

"What makes you think…" Yusuke smirks, pulling out the Crystal Seal card in his jacket, taking his free hand to grab the other half of the card. "That I'm just going to…"

"Yusuke," Zarc interrupts, his voice calm. " _Nothing is but what is not._ "

Then, Yusuke stops talking, his head falls to the side. Mokuba releases his grip from Yusuke as if Yusuke suddenly lit himself on fire.

"What?" asks Mokuba, turning to Zarc. "A trigger phrase?"

"One that is specifically made for him," Zarc grins, licking his lips. "Yusuke, can you hear me?"

"Yes, my king," Yusuke whispers, voice soft.

"Free En-Winds from the Crystal Seal. Mokuba won fair and square."

"Yes, my king."

Yusuke slowly sits up and shows the Crystal Seal card towards Rin. Rin begins pounding on the crystal in panic, unable to wait much longer.

"Release," Yusuke whispers.

Then, the crystal glows with a faint light before shattering. Rin drops to her knees and begins coughing for breath as Mokuba sighs in relief.

"You all right?" asks Mokuba, approaching Rin. "Are you hu - "

"Of course I'm not all right!" Rin shouts, punching Mokuba in the jaw. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was my loyal soldier trying to use you as a hostage, En-Winds," Zarc calmly answers, summoning an item in his hand. "And this…" he chuckles as he brings the item to his lips. "Is Plan B."

"Plan B? What are you trying to do with…"

Zarc places his lips at the item in his hand, a Flute of Summoning Dragons, and blew onto it. Mokuba's eyes widen and he grips onto his head in pain.

"AGH!" he screams, dropping to his knees. "W...what are you doing?! Stop it now!"

Zarc smirks as he begins to play a few more notes like he is a snake charmer, body softly swaying to the music. Mokuba pants for breath as his hair becomes braided with magneta rose petals and black thorny vines fall down his shoulders like hair.

"Rin!" Mokuba groans, feeling something trying to escape through his chest. "Run! Please run! Get mother! Please, get mother!"

"Wha - ?" Rin gasps. "Mokuba, what's going - "

"AHHH!"

Mokuba's screams transforms into roars as his body is covered in darkness. From the darkness a pair of wings bloom, the feathers shaped like large magenta rose petals. His crimson outfit becomes the body of a large dark dragon with a long slender neck with pink lines decorating its black scales, his feet end with magenta talons and thorny vines.

"Mokuba…?" Rin whimpers, seeing the dragon staring back at her. "No... _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon_?!"

Mokuba, no the Moonlight Dragon's response a massive roar as Zarc finishes his song with a sigh.

"Well," he says, scooping Yuri into his arms before standing up. "I think I've had enough fun for the time being. I think it's time for me to check how my other sons are doing."

"Someone…" Rin gasps, seeing Black Rose Moonlight Dragon snarl and lash at her, snapping its jaws at the frightened girl. "Please, someone…"

"But there's no one named 'someone'," Zarc mutters, approaching Yusuke's unconscious body. "When I snap my fingers, go find Blanc and return to the castle post-haste."

"Yes, my king," Yusuke murmurs.

Zarc clicks his fingers and Yusuke winces slightly. He then rises to his feet before taking a glance at the silver-haired man. Zarc just points off to the distance and Yusuke rushes off, leaving Rin all alone against the ferocious dragon.

"Have fun, Rinrin!" Zarc chuckles, removing Yuri's blindfold with one hand so he can gaze into those clouded magenta eyes. Upon seeing the look of fear in Rin's amber eyes, he pouts. "Oh, what's the matter? Black Rose Moonlight Dragon is a Synchro monster, and you use Synchro Summoning! I think you'll become the best of friends, don't you think?"

He laughs as he walks off with Rin taking a step back as Black Rose Moonlight Dragon howls in agony. All Rin can see is that dreaded night when Yuri in his black cloak unleashed Starving Venom Fusion Dragon on her, attacking her, then taking her away to that dreaded Academia. This...this can't be real...this can't be happening!

A thorn wrapping itself around Rin's ankle snaps her out of her thoughts. Rin only has time to gasp before she is dragged towards Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Its magenta eyes stare at its meal, ready to devour her whole and keep her within its belly for all eternity.

"No…" Rin whimpers as she scrambles to claw her way into the ground. But this is all for naught and she is dragged closer and closer towards the dragon's maw. "NO!"

And as she waits for her death, her bracelet begins to glow...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh, so that's what's happening,"

Guignol frowns at the raven who croaks out everything it has just observed. The bodies, living and dead of Obelisk Force have been carded and are kept within a spare card album from one of the classrooms. Meanwhile, Saki is making a few calls on her phone, Sora is juggling, the puppets are taking a nap, and Ruri sits at the corner, hand over her bracelet.

Within the past hour or so, Guignol has received message after message on her phone in regards to how the other members of You Show Duel School have fared against Obelisk Force. So far, none of them have lost a battle against these blue-coats, but that's not what is on her mind.

Guignol sighs as she pats the raven on its head. "Thanks for relaying everything. Go back to your flock, okay?"

The raven caws and flies off just as Guignol hears her phone ring. Without missing a beat, she sees that the call is from May and picks up the phone.

"Talk to me," she says. "Wait...it's that bad? Brendan was...and Yugo…" she clicks her teeth. "Oh, that's perfect. May, what are you...you're heading to where the arena...Dawn's coming too…" She nods her head. "Okay, I'm coming there after I finish this task. See you soon."

Before she can hear May scream at her, Guignol hangs up. She then approaches her puppets asleep on a blanket and basking in the sunshine like cats before she kneels to their sides and shakes them gently.

"Wake up, little ones," she says.

The puppets let out yawns and roll to their sides as they see Guignol stare at them. But upon noticing the smile on her face, that's when they become alert.

"What's going on?" asks Puppet Yuto, preparing his sword. "Are we under attack?"

"No, we're fine for the time being. But…" Guignol swallows a lump in her throat. "My loves…"

"Yes?" The puppets ask, knowing what she is about to say.

Guignol smiles, her heart nearly breaking in two at what she has to face and she has no idea of what the outcome is going to be. She sighs as she lets go of Grand Lorde Guignol and returns as Yvonne.

"Stay with mom," she whispers, wrapping her arms around them as if she is a soldier about to head onto a ship to war. "Keep her safe. Promise me."

The puppets slowly nod their heads as they wipe the tears that trickle down Yvonne's cheeks. They will be strong for her; that is why they were given to her and brought to life. To give her strength to face what could be her finest hour.

"We promise," they state, crossing their hearts with a finger. Yvonne nods her head and gives them a kiss on the tops of their heads before she turns to Sora, who catches the crystal balls in his hands without missing a beat. Ruri also senses that something is wrong when she looks up at the puppeteer.

"Sora, Ruri," Yvonne calmly states. "We have to get going."

"Where...where are we going?" asks Ruri.

"Where else, Lulu?" says Yvonne, preparing her knives. She chuckles a little.

"We're going to Zarc."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The Phantom Knights of Scored Arms**

 **DARK/Machine/Tuner/Effect/LV 3/300 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Effect:** If this monster is used for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro monster, the monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can banish this card from the graveyard; shuffle up to three 'Phantom Knights' cards in your graveyard into your deck. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Spectral Wing Synchro Dragon**

 **DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LV 7/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Description:** [1 DARK Tuner and 1 Non-Tuner] If this monster is Synchro Summoned, increase this monster's attack equal to half of the original attack of the Non-Tuner used to Synchro Summon it. During the Battle Phase if this card is targeted by a card effect, you can change the target to another face-up monster you control. If this monster is sent to the graveyard; pay half your lifepoints and Special Summon it from the graveyard. You can only use this effect once per duel.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Phantom Knights' Retribution (Spell Card)**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Image:** A figure, who looks similar to Yuto, screaming to the sky and covered in blue flames. His shadow resembles that of The Phantom Knights of Break Sword.

 **Description:** Select one DARK monster you control, then send one 'Phantom Knights' monster in your deck to the graveyard. Inflict damage equal to the attack strength of the monster selected.

 _Note: This card was created by dvdryms and first appeared in the fanfic: "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fifth Factor." Creative credit goes to him._

* * *

" _I Understood that Reference!"_

" _Turn back...Turn back…": This is from an episode of Teen Titans (2003), "Nevermore". When Beast Boy and Cyborg accidentally enter Raven's mind, they are told by a trio of ravens to "Turn Back"._

 _The song Zarc sings is the first part of "Harem" by Sarah Brightman (one of my personal favorites)_

 _Translations for the French phrases, in order: "Hello, my name is Sherry LeBlanc.", "My name is Ash Ketchum. Go f*** yourself.", "F*** you, bitch!", "Burn in Hell."_

" _Nothing is but what is not": Comes from "Macbeth" Act I, Scene 3 when Macbeth questions whether or not the prophecy of the Weird Sisters on him being king will come true._

" _Sort of like giving up a Pendant of Life against any of guards that lie within the Hidden Temple." - A reference to the Nickelodeon game show, "Legends of the Hidden Temple"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Zarc: Ahahahaha! Are you enjoying the show, everyone? Has it given you the shivers?! Well, it should! I wouldn't expect anything less from my sons.**_

 _ **But don't worry, I'm giving Carroll City a chance to strike back and all. I am rather curious to see their Link summoning at work. Perhaps I shall integrate that into my strategies! Wouldn't that be exciting?**_

 _ **Next time: Yuya will soon have a devoted follower for his own, both Yuto and Yugo have achieved victory upon their opponents. And with my precious lily by my side and Academia suffering the punishments that has broken my beloved family I feel like victory is at hand.**_

 _ **Of course, there is also that dreaded Yusho Sakaki still running amok. I cannot allow him to live much longer or else there is a chance that my control over my beloved sons will become unraveled. And there is only one way to truly get rid of him...**_

 _ **Will the death of Yusho Sakaki lead to a "Big Win?!" I'll let you figure that out for yourself.**_


	15. Big Win!

_Note: This chapter has been divided in half because it was too big. Because of this, I will have to post the OC Cards and "I Understood That Reference" onto the second half of this chapter tomorrow since I need time to rest up after this monstrosity of a chapter for my 27th chapter._

* * *

 _ **They say that revenge is a dish best served cold.**_

 _ **And this is a revenge plan that I've been waiting to serve for years.**_

 _ **That lowly human thinks that his plan to unite the dimensions will succeed. That he will become a savior to these people when in the end, he is nothing more than a demon in human skin. He sees himself as a martyr, sacrificing**_ **everything** _**for a grand vision.**_

 _ **So did the builders who planned to construct the Tower of Babel to reach God and we all know how**_ **that** _**went.**_

 _ **I am no fool. I do not keep myself hidden in the shadows and let others do my dirty work. I go out, let the lights shine down on me, let my audience know exactly what they are about to expect. That part of me still exists - a performer, a star, one who just craves the spotlight.**_

 _ **But I do not hog it; I wish to share this with my beloved sons.**_

 _ **Yuya. Yugo. Yuto. Three of them are already back into the arms of their loving Father.**_

 _ **They want nothing more than to be by my side, under my thumb, minds sleeping away in a reverie of happiness and love. They are ready to fulfill their destinies as the future princes of the new kingdom that I shall create.**_

 _ **The first battle of this war is almost at an end, and victory is almost at hand.**_

 _ **All I need is my precious Lily to join us and then...then the**_ **real** _**fun can begin.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **14th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Big Win?!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _So...what is it like in your dimensions?"_

 _The question comes out of the blue from Yugo as he, Yuto and Yuya sit in Yuto's bed, cards spread out. They have been teaching each other the differences between Pendulum, Xyz and Synchro Summoning, along with exchanging stories to their lives before they met with each other._

 _Yuya would relay stories about studying Action Dueling at the You Show Duel School, at the times he had to endure people mocking him for being the son of the coward, Yusho Sakaki, the day that he brought about the advent of Pendulum Summoning and how he has been preparing to become a dueltainer like Yusho._

 _Yugo told how he was working on his D-Wheel in anticipation for the Friendship Cup, about the hardships he's had to through due to the division of the social classes: Tops and Bottoms. He talked about Security chasing after him and how it was being lead by a man known as Jean-Michel Roget, and how all he wanted to do was escape his life as a Bottom like his idol, Jack Atlas._

 _As for Yuto, Yuto could only recall the simple days he had learning about dueling, the nights that he would stare up at the sky and count the stars and think that his life would always be like this: happy at daytime, happy at night, without anything to worry about at all._

 _And then, there was the fact that Yuto brought up Yusho Sakaki who had been teaching the wonders of Action Duels in Heartland for the past three years before Academia invaded just a few months ago, ruining his life forever._

 _Yugo then points out he somehow landed in the Xyz Dimension while on the search for En-Winds - the very notion of saying her true name makes him feel nauseated - and mistook Yuto for the hooded stranger. And Yuto brought up how he, En - Birds and her brother left the Xyz Dimension in order to search out Reiji Akaba which Yuya made the connections as to Yuto being the one who attacked Shingo Sawatari at the warehouse and as to why Shun confused En-Flowers for En-Birds._

 _Which lead to that fateful night when the three collided, with Sora confirming the story of Heartland's destruction, and the duel that cost them their lives._

" _Yuto…" Yuya sobs, tears falling down his red and green eyes as he cries into Yuto's chest. "I'm so sorry...I had no idea that you were going through that much hardship."_

" _It's okay," Yuto whispers, patting Yuya on the head. "What matters is that we're together now."_

" _It's not fair!" Yuya wails. "How dare Yu...En-Flowers…how dare she hide this from me! How dare she!"_

" _She can't hide anything from us anymore," Yuto continues, wiping Yuya's tears before placing his hands over his little brother's eyes. "Take a look…"_

 _Yuya nods his head as he sees visions swim in his mind: of En-Flowers encounting Yuto back when she was learning Fusion Summoning with Sora in the same warehouse when the two met for the very first time, of seeing En-Flowers conversing to Yuto about why he hated Fusion Summoning…_

 _And then, there was that fateful night when En-Flowers held that knife in her hand._

 _There was that hand that grabbed onto Yuya's neck while Yuto watched in horror, screaming and begging for someone to help. There was Yuzu's soulless gaze staring down at her target as she raised that knife into the air…_

 _And then brought it down upon Yuya's throat._

 _Yuya screams and falls back onto the bed, eyes wide in fright at what he has seen._

 _En-Flowers...En-Flowers…_

 _Yugo goes to Yuya's side and hugs him tight. He doesn't need Yuto to remind him how En-Flowers paralyzed him before she removed his helmet so that she could stare into his eyes and let that bloody knife also took his life away. The memory is too fresh in his mind._

" _I'm sorry," Yuto whispers. "I'm so sorry for dragging you all into this…"_

" _It is not your fault, Yuto. It is none of your faults."_

 _The three boys look up to see Zarc resting by the open door, golden eyes looking in concern. Yuya quickly wipes the tears from his eyes as Zarc approaches the bed._

" _I came as soon as I can," says Zarc, smiling sadly at his sons. "You all remembered how you…"_

 _Yuya nods his head, unable to lie to Father. Zarc sighs and strokes Yuya's head._

" _It's okay now," he whispers. "I'm here for you, your brothers are here...no one can take you away from us. You belong to us, just as we belong to you…"_

 _Yuya sighs and feels the comfort of those strong arms release all of the tension in his mind. In the arms of his Father and with his brothers supporting him, Yuya can always be happy._

" _I know that this is a lot to take in," Zarc continues, staring into the eager and curious eyes of Yuto and Yugo. "But we cannot undo the past; all we can do is move on to the future, to your destinies."_

" _Destinies…?" Yuya asks, lifting his head._

" _Why of course!" Zarc smiles. "I have not told you this, but I am not just your father. I am also a grand king who wishes to create a brand new kingdom for us. Each of you will rule a country based on your summoning specialties…" he pets Yuto and Yugo's heads, the two smiling in return at the small sign of affection. "Just a small gift I wish to bestow upon my family…_

" _However, in order to make this happen, we will need to do one very important thing."_

" _What's that?" asks Yuya. An entire country for himself to rule? A place where he can spread the joys of Action Dueling and spread smiles onto people's faces? It sounds too good to be true!_

 _Zarc chuckles as he sees how excitement shines in Yuya's eyes. Then, he smirks._

" _After we retrieve Yuri, I shall take you to the lands where our castle lies. I'm sorry that I've kept you cooped inside, but you weren't ready for what lies ahead. This place can be extremely dangerous for those who do not know the terrain. However, I am very close to the locals; they will know not to mess with the four of us."_

" _And...where exactly does your castle lie?" asks Yugo._

 _Zarc licks his lips. Oh how long has he's waited to explain this._

" _It lies within a land of light and shadow, where souls traverse before and after they make their way up into the surface. Where souls are crafted from water, air, earth or fire. There lies one of the largest pools of unimaginable wealth and power that humans would offer up their very_ souls _just for a simple glimpse."_

 _At the look in sons' eyes, Zarc smiles as he states the next line with a voice of someone revealing a life-changing event._

" _It is simply known as the Sunken Realm."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mokuba! Mokuba, wake up!"

"Ergh...what…happened?"

Shirobara sighs as she sees her youngest son wince at the light shining down on him. He is lying on the ground with a quilt covered in roses keeping him warm, his older brother by his side handing him a cup of hot soup.

"Mother…?" Mokuba asks. "Wh...what happened? How are you here?"

"You went berserk," Kaiba explains. "Somehow you transformed into your dragon form and was about to…"

Mokuba gasps as recalls the haunting melody Zarc played on the Flute of Summoning Dragon, asking Rin to call for Shirobara before it was too late, and seeing Rin's eyes filled with terror like she was about to be pushed off a cliff. "Rin! Where is she?! Where's Zarc? Where's - "

"One thing at a time," Shirobara says, placing a hand at the bottom of the cup of soup and pushes it towards Mokuba's mouth. Mokuba gets the gesture and takes a sip, sighing at the taste of homemade minestrone. "When we arrived, she was looking like she killed you. Your entire body had become encased in ice. There was no one else there."

"I had to melt the ice off of you by revealing my dragon form in the process," Kaiba admits. He sighs as he gently touches the white rose on his scarf. "She looked like she was going to have a heart attack after that. But thankfully she remembered that she had to chase after…"

"Serenity!" Mokuba shouts. "She was dueling Yuto when - "

"Serenity is strong," says Shirobara, shushing her youngest son, placing her hand over his mouth. "I'm more concerned about those poor, poor boys. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

"If they even have the mental capacity to realize what's coming for them," Kaiba snorts.

Shirobara sighs. "Regardless, we need to get going."

Mokuba blinks. "But what about - "

"For as much as Zarc wants those girls dead, he's not going to do so yet. He wants to make them suffer until they decide to pull the trigger and…"

Shirobara mimes a gun pointing at her forehead and jerks her head back as if she has been shot.

"So we still have some time," she continues. "And if what the next step of the plan is right…"

There is a long and lengthy pause as Shirobara curls her hand into a fist. She has not felt like this since those long, long years she planned to get revenge on the man who set her up to be burned at stake so many centuries ago.

"Let's just hope Yusho knows just _what_ he's getting into."

Both brothers solemnly nod their heads but their expressions change when Shirobara somehow pulls out a bottle with the image of dandelions in bloom and three goblets from out of thin air.

"So before we go, how about a toast?" she says. "Who wants some of my famous dandelion wine~?"

"We do!" Both brothers cheer, raising their hands.

"That's the spirit!" says Shirobara, popping the cork off the top of the bottle and pouring three goblets of golden wine for them all. "Now…"

The three take the goblets into their hands and raise them into the air. Shirobara sees her reflection in the glass, briefly looking at her smooth skin and dark eyes that has been a part of her for centuries, and sighs.

"To the next world, to the worlds beyond, through darkness and mirrors may we transcend," she states. "And let balance be restored within the Sunken Realm."

Then, there is a tiny _clink_ of glasses before they take their sips of wine.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Goddammit!"

This is what Hilbert curses when he and Hilda are hit with an attack from Obelisk Force's Ancient Gear Triple Hunting Hound. That, combined with the Fusion Trench Continuous Trap Card and you have two very annoyed siblings.

Hilbert's side of the field is devoid of monsters and face-down cards. Meanwhile, his sister only has the Fire Fortress atop Liang Peak Field Spell.

It isn't looking good, as they are now a thousand lifepoints away from destruction, having to deal with these two bastards and their attack dogs mauling their best monsters through Limiter Removal. And they need to hurry this up.

"How much longer can we hold on?" asks Hilbert.

"Only one more move and we're down for the count," says Hilda. "Damn it. This ain't the way I wanna go! Not when these guys are sitting on a bed of 3000 lifepoints!"

"Me neither. And I don't think Brendan's faring better considering how he threw himself into the lion's den with Yugo."

"I know what you mean. This is -"

"Will you stop talking to yourselves and duel?!" Obelisk Force - Gold shouts. "End your turn so we can kick your asses next turn, you freaks!"

"Freaks?!" Hilda repeats, blue eyes briefly flashing crimson. "Oh, you're gonna regret messing with us or our names aren't Hilbert David Heath and Hilda Elizabeth Heath!" she boasts. "Draw!"

She draws her card then grins, revealing her fangs. All right! I got what I wanted! I play my newly drawn Fire Formation - Ingen!"

She slaps a card onto her Duel Disk, depicting the monsters Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Peacock and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swan charging into battle with spectral versions of the animals they represent by their sides.

"And this little beauty is the Fire Fist version of Polymerization!" Hilda explains, locing how her opponent's cringe at the mention of that last word. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Beast-Warrior Fusion from my Extra Deck. And I'm gonna be doing that right now by fusing my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Caribou that I just so happen to have in my hand!"

Hilda discards two cards into her graveyard as the respective monsters briefly appear on the field, flanked by spiritual versions of an orange multi-headed dragon and a purple reindeer respectively. They ignite into pillars of purple and orange flames before spinning round and round into the Fire Formation Card.

" _Flaming warriors of the Minute Star and Fierce Star, burn bright and ignite a passion that will scorch the enemy into cinders! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Sing your songs of perish, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swan!"_

The purple and orange flames slam onto the ground, revealing a bearded warrior in white robes trimmed with red, yellow and black. Large rectangular shoulder pads over even larger sleeves and his head is covered with a samurai helm are his only protection. In his hands is a spear with a metallic spearhead. (2800 ATK)

"When my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swan is Special Summoned, he can inflict 200 points of damage for every 'Fire Formation' Spell and Trap I control. Not only do I have Ingen, but my Field Spell also counts as a 'Fire Formation' Spell so that's 400 points of damage there and then!"

The Fire Fist Fusion Monster thrusts his spear towards the opponents, past the Ancient Gear Triple Hunting Hound, burning 400 lifepoints.

"And don't forget about your Fusion Trench," Hilda chuckles. "Since I only Fusion Summoned this turn, I can attack you directly! Let's go!"

Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swan charges into battle, eyes locked onto the opponent as his spear ignites with grey flames.

"Not so fast!" says Obelisk Force - Red. "How fitting that I activate Blazing Mirror Force to destroy your -"

"I activate the effect of Fire Fortress atop Liang Peak!" says Hilda, pointing to her Field Spell Card where multiple orbs of fire circle it. "I remove two 'Fire Fist' counters so that you can't activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step! How do you like your own medicine, assholes?"

Two counters fizzle out as Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swan leaps into the air then brings his spear down between the two Obelisk Force soldiers, unleashing a shockwave of flames that knock the two to the side and dropping their lifepoints to 0.

"And that will knock your lights out," Hilda chuckles as she licks her fangs. "Now then, I'm getting kinda hungry. What do you think we should do?"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what to do," Hilbert replies, eyes glowing red. "Let's eat."

The Obelisk Force soldiers shiver as the brother and sister team unfurl a pair of black bat wings with a trail of spikes down the thin membrane of said wings.

"And after this," says Hilda, looking at her phone. "Rally at the arena. Something big us about to go down."

"Right. But first, food!" Hilbert chuckles as he grabs Obelisk Force - Green by the arm. The frightened prey whimpers as Hilbert tightens his grip.

"Don't worry," Hilda snickers. "We'll leave just enough for you to catch your breath. Now then...don't scream!"

Then, the two sink their fangs deep into the flesh of the two wastes of skin.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

All around them is absolute destruction.

Various booths littered with containers, plastic bags, food, and toys. Some of them are destroyed like a tornado has made its way through them. Others are lit on fire thanks to Brendan trying to use his naginata as a flamethrower to incinerate May into a pile of ash.

He had gotten close two or three times, considering how part of May's skirt is scorched from the last attack - thankfully no one will notice it because her dress is black - but this is nothing that May can't handle. She's more concerned for anyone that has gotten into the crossfire, or the people that could still be observing this on their phones just because.

Either way, this is something that May doesn't want to think about. Her focus is on making Brendan calm down as he pants for breath…

Which is funny because neither of them need to breathe.

"Come on, Brendan," May states, sweat falling down her forehead. "Say something! I never like it when you're quiet."

Brendan tilts his head to the side. Then, he opens his mouth and sings.

 _I am a dying breed…_

 _Don't wanna mess with me…_

May snarls as she dodges an attack from Brendan's naginata aimed for her head. The flaming blade instead sets fire to a beanbag toss stand while May taps the ground with her umbrella and watches as the beanbags float all around her.

"You JERK!" she shouts. "How dare you sing 'Similar Creatures' like that! I mean, Jeff doesn't have the voice of an angel, but at least he doesn't sound like his voice is coming out of an _emotionless robot_!"

Brendan clicks his teeth as he watches his sister swing her arm outwards. The beanbags fly towards him like multi-colored snowballs as he swipes through each and every one of them, singing as he does.

 _I am a dying breed_

 _Laying it out on the line_

 _Don't wanna mess with me_

 _At any place or time_

 _We are a dying breed_

 _Laying it out on the line_

 _Don't wanna mess with the_

 _Similar Creatures kind_

May growls as she charges into battle, umbrella clashing with naginata as the two race throughout what remains of the various stalls of the festival. May finds a popcorn stall and shoves a bucket of caramel popcorn in front of Brendan before she swings her umbrella right at his stomach. Unfortunately, this doesn't phase him at all.

"Wake up, Brendan!" says May. "This isn't like you. You're not some mindless zombie; in fact, that was one of the things you feared you would become back when you first became a vampire. Don't you remember those days?"

Brendan hesitates, his mouth slightly open in a gasp. May nods her head as she tightens the grip of her umbrella.

"During the first few weeks after I turned you into a vampire, you were afraid to go out to eat," she continues. "I mean, I don't blame you; all your life you were fed horror stories about the darker natures of vampires. Those who couldn't control that animalistic side of them that wanted to feed and feed upon the screams of humans along with their blood. You couldn't even use the vampiric gaze to calm a target down. It reminded you too much of when we first met. Wasn't that a strange way for a girl and boy to meet?"

"..."

"Saving you from a wolf who didn't know any better wasn't the best way to make an introduction, I know, but you weren't afraid of me. You didn't even know I was a vampire, but rather some girl who lived within the forest. You wanted to see me, mom and dad forbade me, you know how it goes...

"But I still wanted to see you, wanted to _know_ you..I couldn't lose someone like you; it'd be like losing an arm or leg." May places a hand over her heart as she says this. "I wanted to save you and I did. And what did it lead to? This."

Brendan tilts his head to the side like a falcon, ready to incinerate his sister if need be. May sighs and drops her umbrella.

"Brendan," says May. "Please forgive me for this…"

Brendan snarls as he charges towards her. May thrusts the hand over her heart outward, the golden eye shining over her forehead as she shouts, "MIND CRUSH!"

Brendan only has time to gasp as a blast of light strikes his forehead causing him to drop his naginata in pain. He screeches as golden lines form over his face and a similar eye burns onto his forehead. There is a crackle of black light before he is propelled backwards and falls into a pile of stuffed animals. May lowers her hand and sighs.

"Gotta thank the Pharaoh for that spell," she says, blowing on her palm. She picks up her umbrella and rushes towards her brother. "Brendan? Brendan, are you all right?"

"Ugh...my head…" Brendan groans, shaking his head as he sits up. He looks all around him. "Wait? How did I - I was brainwashed, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were," May sighs, taking Brendan's free hand into her own and help him stand up. "Max, Gladion and Lillie are fighting - "

"AGHHHH!"

May and Brendan turn to see Max flying towards them, making them hit the ground. Gladion and Lillie follow soon after, their weapons vanishing when they land.

"Max!" Brendan gasps, noticing the tears on the cape. "What happened?"

"He's too strong," Max pants, sitting up. "We...we're not going to make it..."

"What exactly happened?" May questions.

"He unleashed gusts of wind that knocked us off our feet," Lillie explains. "His attacks were brutal!"

"He nearly cut our arms off with those wings of his," Gladion adds, placing a hand over his right eye. "That's not something I want to live through ever again."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Yugo teases, approaching the five. "I thought we were getting along! I thought we were becoming _friends_! You're tired already?! But I'm just getting started~!"

"Starting to get on our nerves!" Brendan shouts, preparing his naginata. "And I thought Max joining Dawn to watch whenever some _certain people_ 'play paddycake' was more than enough."

"Dawn and I are having a bet as to when Ryoken is gonna have a huge paddycake party with Yusaku, Takeru and Specter!" Max cheers, causing Gladion to cover his sister's ears and Lillie's cheek to burn red. "It'll be so amazing to see all four of them ready for a night of passion as they go straight from looking into each other's eyes into kicking and screaming for - OW!"

"This is not the time!" May shouts as she hits her little brother over the head once more with her umbrella. "Yugo, what exactly is Zarc planning?"

Yugo's frown instantly shifts into a mad grin as his glass-like wings flap a cold breeze. "A kingdom where we will never have to live in fear ever again. I will be the one who brings about order in Neo-Domino, eliminating that blasted division between Tops and Commoners and have them united under _my_ rule. I will win the Friendship Cup and have my wish granted and _no one_ will stop me. _No one_ will stop _us!_ Father will clean the dimensions of its twisted and warped human filth and make the lands ready for a new order."

"...That kinda sounds exactly like what Akaba is planning," Lillie states.

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Yugo roars, causing Lillie to squeak in horror. "And you know what? I was going to spare you...but now it's better if I just _play with my meal_ before I eat! And I'm so so so _hungry…_ "

Yugo saunters towards his targets. Gladion wraps an arm around his sister to protect her, while May opens her umbrella to shield Max. But just as Yugo is about to charge forward, he suddenly freezes in place.

"What?" asks Brendan. "What's going on?! Are you realizing that it's five against one? Or how I'm gonna make you pay for nearly making me hurt my family?!"

Yugo dips his head low, body slightly swaying to the side.

"Hello? Are you even listening to -"

Yugo suddenly lifts his head, eyes glowing with a teal light as an icy breeze blows across the scattered booths, causing his five targets to shiver.

"Father calls…" he murmurs. "Father calls…"

Yugo then turns heel and races off, leaving everyone to look in confusion. Except for May, who picks up her umbrella and points it towards Yugo's back.

"May, are you insane?!" Lillie hisses. "Attacking when his back is turned? That's just - "

"No," May hisses. "Look…on his back! His wings!"

Everyone turns and notices how Yugo's dragon wings lightly shine with a pale green aura as he continues walking towards his destination.

"His Affinity?!" Gladion whispers. "That means...Katrina…."

"We don't know for certain, but we'll have to be even _more_ careful now," May states, lowering her hand. "This is bad. Is everything unraveling so soon?"

"Best not to think about it," Brendan states, cracking his neck. He then turns to May. "May, I'm sorry...I wasn't myself."

"Don't blame yourself," says May, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"It kinda was; I could've made the duel end quicker if I used Book of Life on something other than his Tri-Eyed Dice."

"We can't fix our mistakes, we just learn from them," says May. "Well, those who actually accept that they make mistakes learn from them."

"What do we do now?" asks Max.

"We better tell mom about Yugo," says Lillie. "Then we all have to head to the stadium."

"And ask Lampetia to get her friends to clean up this mess," Gladion adds, motioning to the mayhem left from the battles. As he says this, the tent for the shooting gallery collapses.

"...You guys go on ahead and do all of that," says May. "I'm getting Dawn."

"Dawn can take care of herself," says Brendan. "I mean, she's been augmented with super strength and all…"

"I know, but I want to be by her side when this goes down," May states. "We...we have to prepare ourselves for what happens next."

Max and Brendan look at their sister clasp her arm with her empty hand before nodding their heads.

"Take care, sis," says Brendan. He then turns to Max. "Let's go."

"See you later, you two!" Max says, waving good-bye to the Sekien siblings.

May watches everyone run off before she nods her head and heads towards her destination. As she does, her blue eyes suddenly gain a gold tint.

 _Things are going to get worse here on out._ she thinks. _And still no signs of those two! They promised that they would make it when all hell breaks loose and hell just broke loose like two hours ago and I've seen neither head nor tails of them._

 _Yugi...Atem...where the hell are you!?_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In the auditorium, Paul Kojin in his suit decorated with flames and Barry Gale, dressed as a Celtic warrior, assess the situation in regards to their duel.

The good news? Thanks to Paul's Pyrorex the Elemental Lord, it was quickly able to destroy the opposing Ancient Gear Golem but at the cost of both groups losing 1500 lifepoints.

The bad news? Obelisk Force had a Widespread Ruin in play and it instantly destroyed Pyrorex before it had a chance to drop the opponent's lifepoints down from 1500 to 0. And when Pyrorex leaves the field, Paul has to skip his next battle phase.

Good news? Thanks to Paul's face-down Threatening Roar, Obelisk Force was unable to attack directly.

Bad news? Prior to Paul activating said car, they had activated Ancient Gear Double Imitation to bring back two Ancient Gear Golems to form a wall against whatever Paul and Barry could hurl at them with the drawback that both Ancient Gear Golems had their effects negated.

They only had one turn left or else Paul and Barry would become nothing more than the first casualties of Carroll City. And they could not allow that to happen.

"Oooh…." Barry snarls, seeing the situation. Thanks to Pyrorex's effect, he and Paul have 500 lifepoints left. "That's it...I have been absolutely patient this entire duel but for causing my friend to lose his most powerful monster means I'm GONNA HAVE TO FINE YOU RIGHT NOW AND YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO PAY UP! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…"

"BARRY!" Paul shouts, slapping the back of Barry's head. "Quit fooling around and end this duel."

"Fine!" says Barry. "I draw!"

He draws his card, giving his hand of five. He chuckles as he plays his first card.

"All right, since you are the only ones to control a monster, I can Special Summon the monster known as Cockadoodledoo from my hand!"

With a clucking sound, an adorable rooster appears on the field. Two mice rest on his head and on his back. (2000 DEF)

"And when he's summoned that way, Mr. Rooster's level drops from 5 to 4!"

Cockcadoodledoo clucks as five stars shining above his head turns into four. (LV: 5 -) 4)

"And next, I use my Normal Summon to summon Risebell the Star Psycher in Attack Mode!"

With a laugh, a new figure appears from a magical circle formed on the field. It is a male in his teens, dressed in a black leather ensemble with criss-crossing belts around the legs and a matching wing hat that covers a bed of flowing white hair. His arms are colored black and blue tattoos light up as he summons two jackal familiars by his side. (1500 ATK)

"What type of edgy look is _that_?" asks Obelisk Force - Green.

Barry grits his teeth. "That happens to me one of the cards Paul gave to me for my birthday, thank you very much! And he has a special ability that allows me to adjust the level of a monster on the field by one during either of our turns. So I'll increase Risebell's level this time!"

Risebell clenches his hands into fists as five small _hitodama_ float over his head. (LV: 4 -) 5)

"And did I mention that my rooster is a Tuner?" Barry asks with a snicker. "So I'm gonna tune these two together to bring out the big guns!"

Risebell nods his head and flies into the sky, his body formed into five stars. Cockeldoodledoo squawks as he turns into three rings that the stars line themselves into.

 **(*5 + *4 = *9)**

" _Where races rest before they journey down the highway of life. Their home away from home of blinding lights, adrenaline and turbo engines! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Appear on the racetracks, F.A Motorhome Transport!"_

With the roar of a hundred engines, Barry's new Synchro monster appears. It is a large silver RV with orange and blue trim along with a large crane mounted on top. The driver behind the RV cackles in glee with a look that states how it can't wait to run the opponents over. (0 ATK)

"Like all 'F.A.' monsters, F.A. Motorhome Transport gains 300 attack points per level," says Barry. "So that's 2700 already out of the gate!"

A '9' flashes above the head of Motorhome Transport. (LV: 9, 0 -) 2700 ATK)

"But I'm gonna give him a boost with this! I play my Spell Card, Emergency Teleport! That way I can Special Summon my Level 3 Psychic monster Risebell the Star Adjuster!"

The well-known Spell Card of Mind Protector jumping out of a portal appears. Then, hopping out of the card is a younger Risebell with short black hair, his left eye glowing red and an eyepatch covering his right eye. Belts cover his jacket and trails of red ribbon curl around his body as he unleashes a wicked smirk at the opponents. The most disturbing feature on this monster is the strange purple worm-like creature draped over his shoulder like a scarf, its mouth open to reveal plenty of sharp teeth. (800 ATK)

"And guess what?" Barry snickers. "When the Star Adjuster is Special Summoned, he increases the level of a face-up monster by _3_! Guess who's getting a nitro boost?"

Risebell the Star Adjuster flies into the air and fires a bolt of lightning at the Synchro monster, raising it's level from '9' to '12'! (LV: 9 -) 12, 2700 -) 3600 ATK)

"And I noticed that I'm in need of more fire power," Barry observes. "Thank goodness I have Limiter Removal in my hand!"

The two members of Obelisk Force gasp as the attack of F.A. Motorhome Transport rises to 7200 all while Barry crosses his arms over his chest and a gust of wind blows, making him look like the general of an army.

"And this is over!" he states. "Destroy Ancient Gear Golem!"

There is a pause as Paul looks in annoyance.

"...On the left!" Barry hastily adds.

The driver of F.A. Motorhome Transport grins as he raises the crane like it is a sledgehammer, then slams it onto the top of the targeted Ancient Gear Golem, slamming it onto the ground like it is a nail and dropping the lifepoints of Obelisk Force to 0.

"And your winner and still reigning champion are...the team of Paul and Barry!" Barry laughs, spinning around in circles. "Whew, that was a close one!"

"You're telling me," says Paul with a sigh. "Say, let's get something to eat."

"You're still hungry?"

"Dueling makes me work up an appetite."

"You finished four bowls of ramen before we had to high-tail it out of there! And you want to be eating after having to stomach - WHOA!"

Barry turns around to see Obelisk Force - Red grasping his throat with a gloved hand.

"You little punk," Obelisk Force - Red hisses. "You think your little Synchro Summoning trick will be good enough to stop us."

Paul narrows his eyes as he pulls out a thin sword from the sleeve of his blouse and rushes towards Obelisk Force - Red. Before the soldier even has a chance to figure out what happens next, Paul slices the arm clean off.

"AGHHHH!" Obelisk Force - Red gasps, seeing his arm on the floor. "You...what did…"

"You want your tongue to be cut off next?" Paul questions, turning to Obelisk Force - Green. "Well?"

"You…" Obelisk Force - Green stammers, seeing Barry's pupils turn into slits and his nails sharpen into claws. "You're...you're all mad!"

"And we know it," Barry chuckles, licking the tips of his eye-teeth. "Now then, give us a smile!"

Obelisk Force - Green takes a step back as he watches his partner drop to his knees, blood dripping down on the ground. But just as he is about to book it, he is knocked unconscious by someone with a frying pan in their hands. He slumps to the ground with a soft thud before the same frying pan hits the Obelisk Force soldier whose arm was amputated.

Paul and Barry see that the attacker is a girl with long dark green hair set into waist-length pigtails and a large pink flower blooming on the right side of hair. She is dressed in a white blouse, denim overalls and green slippers over ten toes colored chartreuse with pink flowers. She gives a green-eyed glare at Paul, ready to smack him over the head with her trusty weapon.

"Mallow...hi," says Paul, as if he has been asked to be part of a knife throwing act. To have his girlfriend appear now...

"Don't you 'hi' me, Paul!" Mallow exclaims. "Do you know how freaked out I was when I saw on the news what was going on?! Was _this_ why you rejected my request for me and my family to cook for the festival?!"

"No, Mallow, that wasn't…"

Mallow slams her frying pan onto the head of the Obelisk Force soldier who was in the process of standing up. This is more than enough to knock him unconscious.

"And don't you 'No, Mallow, that wasn't' me either!" Mallow snaps. "You know that I am part of the YMD brigade and want to be able to fight alongside you!"

"Um, no offense," says Paul. "But your dueling skills are...how do we put it…'not up to speed' to what we've gone through."

"Well, _excuse me_ that I actually have to take time to help my dad and brother out with our restaurant!" Mallow retorts. "I practice my dueling whenever I get the chance."

"Dueling in front of a bunch of kindergarteners is not practice!" Barry snaps. "It's nothing more than a faux-show of - "

Suddenly, he are interrupted by his Duel Disk vibrating. Barry presses a button on it.

"Trip, what's going on?" he asks. "And don't start whistling to us right now!"

Appearing on the Duel Disk is the image of a boy with green hair and his face covered by a grey mask that looks similar to stone.

"Trouble's brewing," Trip replies. "Everyone get to the stadium."

"Is Obelisk Force still roaming around?" asks Mallow.

Trip shakes his head. "You've all gotten the message that Zarc is here, right?"

"Yeah," says Paul. Then, he, Barry and Mallow look at each other in horror as it sinks in what's going on. "Oh no...don't tell me…"

Trip sighs.

" _By the pricking of thy thumbs, something wicked this way comes,_ " he recites. "The Dark Carnival will soon be in town."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dawn!"

Dawn nearly slips onto her butt when she sees her brother approach her down the hall, along with Ryoken, Takeru and Specter. Yusaku sighs in relief as he wraps his arms around his little sister.

"You're safe," he says, patting Dawn's head. "Thank goodness…"

"There's no need to worry about me, Yusaku," says Dawn. "What's happened at the stadium?"

"Apparently two Obelisk Force members have now become bitches for one thing," Ryoken begins.

"We let Sen relax in the Dollhouse," Specter adds.

"And Seto and his boyfriend are dancing a wonderful waltz!" Takeru adds.

"Eh?" asks Dawn, eyes wide. "You mean that Seto of another world has a _boyfriend_?"

"Sort of," Yusaku states. "It's basically the scenario of 'I can't get closer to you because I don't want you hurt' and - "

"Oooh, how lovely!" Dawn squeals, eyes wide. Then she hits herself on the side of the head. "We don't have time for that. We need to get back to the stadium now! Zarc already got Yuri and he's heading to Yusho!"

"Why do we have to go back there?" asks Ryoken, raising an eyebrow. "Unless…"

"Does this have anything to that message from - " Specter trails off. "Oh...that's not good."

Dawn nods her head as she pulls out her phone and shows a message on it. Takeru leans close and adjusts his glasses as he reads the message over and over again.

"The next step in this plan against Academia hinges on this small action," he murmurs. "Why can't we just - "

"We're not taking any chances," Dawn answers, taking the phone back. "Get going."

"What about you?" asks Yusaku, lowering his arms.

"I'm getting May," Dawn answers, turning heel. "This is something I want to see with her. Together."

"...All right," says Yusaku, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder, ignoring the large stitches that keeps her arm attached to it. "And yes, we sent Kusanagi to get something to eat. We'll be seeing him again in three days once he finishes testing out the AIs."

"Right, thanks," Dawn says with a slight nod of her head. "Oh and, Yusaku?"

"Yeah?"

Dawn turns around, smiles, and wraps her arms tight around her brother. "Thank you for helping us build this school. I mean, you didn't have to be this supportive and all.."

"It's the least I can do," Yusaku replies. "Although I had no idea that Yusho would have so much of an impact to this city…and to all of us."

"That's what happened when the right person appears at the wrong time," Specter muses, briefly glancing at Ryoken.

Takeru pulls his sleeve back and looks at the time. "We should get going."

"Go and get your friend, Dawn" says Yusaku. "We'll see you there."

Dawn nods her head and races off while her older brother and the rest of her family watches her turn around the corner. Ryoken pulls out his phone and smirks.

"Well," he says. "Once this festival is done, I suggest we take a vacation."

"Oh?" Specter questions. "So soon? Where could we go in such short notice?"

Ryoken chuckles. "Where else? I think it's time we take a tour of this great Maiami City that Yusho Sakaki hails from."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ren!"

Ash turns to see a haggard Serenity approach him, white threads wrapped around her arms. And behind her is -

"Yuto!" Yuzu gasps, seeing Yuto kicking Serenity at the small of her back, causing the girl in her pink dress to drop to her knees. Despite the rough treatment, Serenity doesn't say anything. Her blue eyes stare at Mieru's corpse with pity. "What - "

"She lost," Yuto explains, pointing to Serenity. "I could go on in detail about how I unleashed my newest mon - "

"EXCUSE ME!" Yuzu screams, causing everyone to turn to her. "But we have to do something before Mieru...before she…"

Serenity looks down and sees the blood pooling around the young girl's body. She looks up at Ash, ready to strike him down with a bolt of lightning.

"I had no choice," he explains. "Either her...or Yusho."

Serenity sighs as she stands up, long white puppet strings trailing down her back so they look like folded wings. She approaches Mieru and notices how Mieru's crystal apple is cut in half.

"You were never supposed to be involved in this," she whispers, placing a hand over Mieru's heart. She closes her eyes and hears a small voice sobbing inside her mind. "Hold still."

As the white ribbons cocoon Mieru, their gentle light absorbing the blood that stained her dress, Ash turns and places the gem on top of his staff above Serenity's hand. His eyes glow blue as he continues speaking.

"So, Yuto," says Ash. "Serenity lost to you?"

"She did," Yuto growls. "Even with her underhanded tactics with those 'World Legacy' cards and constantly banishing monsters or sending them to her graveyard."

"That's the schtick of a member of Court of Strings," Ash replies. "They're all about using spare parts and making sure nothing goes to waste." Serenity briefly look up at him and give him a subtle nod of her head. He turns his head around. "At the very least, did she go all out?"

Yuto bares his fangs before he shows a card to Ash. It is blue like a Ritual Monster but also has multiple hexagons in the background. Yuya looks in awe and practically tackles Yuto onto the ground and cuddles him. "As we were walking, I sensed a new addition to my deck and found this."

"That's so cool, Yuto!" he squeals and places kisses all over Yuto's face. "What type of card is that?"

"A Link Monster," Yuto answers, reading the description of the card and seeing the red arrows on the borders of the monster. "It's interesting."

"I know," Another voice adds, their shadow looming over Yuya and Yuto. "I can't wait to try this out together."

Yuya looks up to see Yugo standing above them with a similar blue card in his hand.

"Yugo!" Yuya says, jumping for joy and wrapping his arms around the Synchro duelist. "You got a card like that too?"

"Of course," Yugo replies. "A fitting reward after my opponent had the _gall_ to brainwash Clear Wing."

"How lucky you are!" Yuya giggles like he's a kid entering a toy store for the first time. "I can't wait for when I get my own Link Monster, too! Then we can all try them out together."

"Amazing," Ash says with a nod of her head. "I would applaud the two of you if I wasn't preoccupied with repurposing Mieru; sojourners who successfully defeat someone who has harnessed the power of Link Summoning are granted the power of Link Monsters. Use them well; they shall help you on their quest."

 _SLAP!_

Ash does not react to Yuzu slapping him across the face with that harisen. To him, it's as if he's been hit in the face with a pillow.

"Don't encourage them!" Yuzu exclaims. "They're insane! We should be doing something about them! We have to do something about Mieru right now! We - "

"Should be celebrating!" A booming voice interrupts. "Because we're all a family again!"

Everyone turns around to see Zarc approach them, lips stretched into a large smile. And following behind him is...

"Yuri?!" Serenity gasps, noticing the blank expression on Yuri's face along with the new change in wardrobe. "Zarc already…"

"That's not good," Ash states. "Then it's only a matter of time before…"

"Before...what?" Yusho questions, noticing the looks of concern on Serenity and Ash's faces. "What's going on? What will happen if Zarc has all four of them? What's going to happen to Yuya?!"

Neither of them say anything, but instead look back at Yusho as if they are expecting him to stab them in the back.

"Tell me, Ash!" Yusho screams, spinning Ash around and staring into the boy's brown eyes. "What is going to happen?!"

Ash narrows his eyes and pushes Yusho off of him. "Let's just say that - "

"Yuzu!"

Ash snarls as he sees Rin approaching the group, rushing towards Yuzu and collapsing into the pink-haired girl's arms. Why does everyone have to be interrupting them at inappropriate times?

"Oh," Zarc purrs, seeing the look of sheer fright in Rin's eyes. "You've finally caught up with us, En-Winds."

"That was because you sicced that dragon on me!" Rin snaps before her eyes lock onto Yugo's. "Yugo…"

Yugo gives one good look at Rin, clicks his teeth and turns his head away without even a second glance. He then stares at Yuri and smiles softly.

"Is he almost ready, Father?" he asks, stroking Yuri's cheek.

"Almost," Zarc answers before turning to Yuya. "Yuya, I don't think you and Yuri have properly met before."

Yuya turns his red and green eyes towards the him in purple. He tilts his head to the side as he notices the differences in their appearance: purple and pink hair compared to red and green, pink eyes compared to red and green, the expression on Yuri's face looking blank and lifeless while Yuya oozes with life and energy…

"Yuri!" Yuya says, practically tackling Yuri in a tight embrace. "Oh how good it is to finally meet you!"

Yuri makes no reply, head bent low as Yuya gives him a loving pat on the head.

"Oh don't be so shy, Yuri!" Yuya continues. "Come on! Smile, smile!"

He pushes the corners of Yuri's lips with his pointer fingers, but Yuri makes no reaction to it at all. As if he is not even aware of what is going on.

"What...what happened to him?" asks Yusho, voice barely above a whisper. He knew the rumors of Yuri and his ruthlessness. But he doesn't see any of that in this purple-haired military leader. Instead, there is nothing but a scared and shy little boy who looks like he'll break down in tears if you decided to say "Hello" to him.

"Why are you showing so much concern towards him, Yusho?" Zarc sneers. "After all, he's not _your_ son."

Yusho clenches his teeth as Zarc chuckles. Yuto and Yugo also join in on embracing their brother, arms wrapped tight, their dragon wings raised like flags in the air and tails caressing his face, arms and legs like numerous hands fumbling around in the dark.

"Ugh, gag me," Serenity states. Ash places his free hand over her mouth in response.

Zarc cannot hide the joy he feels upon finding his sons back in his arms once more. It has taken him years of searching, years of waiting, years of listening to the thoughts of his dragons to hear of the hardships he's given them and telling the dragons to protect them from harm.

And sometimes, he even entered their dreams, embracing them whenever they encountered a nightmare. He would stay there, whisper soft words into his ears, run his hands over their bodies so they _knew_ that he was there.

It pained him that he would make them forget that he was ever in those dreams, but he knew that he would be reunited with them soon enough. And now his hard work has paid off.

"Okay Yuri," Zarc coos. "I'll count down from three and you'll wake up refreshed, reborn...reunited...with everyone."

"W...what happened to him?" Yuzu asks Rin. She feels like she is floating, her mind feels so dizzy...nothing makes sense anymore...

"Yuri became some sort of zombie," Rin states, recalling Yuri mindlessly whispering "Obey…" as he walked his way towards the 'loving' arms of his Father. "And then…then…"

"3...2.." Zarc chuckles as he whispers the voice in Yuri's ear. "1…"

Yuri blinks, shaking off the haze that clouded his mind. Everything feels so strange and he feels like someone kissed him on the lips…

Where is he? What happened to him? Why is he surrounded by faces that look just like him? Who are these people?!

Yuri feels his breath quicken as he looks into the eyes of these strangers with these faces. But when he looks in their eyes, he can't help but look in horror…

They look...so _empty_.

The more he looks at them, the more he feels like he's falling, falling, _falling_ into a black hole, and any signs of conscious thought is slipping away and replaced with numbing waves of warmth and...and comfort...and...love…

"Yuri…" Yuya coos, nose to nose with Yuri. "It's me, Yuya!"

Yuri tries to say something, but instead, only a small squeak of terror escapes his lips as Yuya covers his mouth and gives him a kiss on the lips. And that is when he feels like something is absolutely _wrong_.

It feels like Yuya is forcing something down his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Yuri struggles to escape this forceful kiss, but Yuto and Yugo are also on the assault, hands caressing his cheek, running their tongues on his neck, a pair of fangs lightly nibbling his ear. Tears fall down his face as he is constantly assaulted with these sensations.

"That's it," Zarc whispers, licking his lips. "Shower Yuri with your love, let him know how much he means to you...We've been separated for far too long after all!"

Yuri shakes his head as he tries to pull himself away from these hands, arms, eyes, bodies...they're too much for him. They're suffocating him! He needs to breathe…

Yuya lifts his head so Yuri has a chance to breathe, the boy gasping for air but still unable to escape. He wants to get out of here, he has to escape, has to find Saki...the way she hugged him was gentle, kind, loving...this feels more like they want to squeeze the life out of him!

"P...please…" Yuri gasps, feeling constricted as Yuto runs his tongue across that tattoo of a rose on his neck. His eyes close halfway, his cheeks turning red at all the attention. "I...don't...stop!"

"Don't stop?" Yuya giggles, seeing the confusion all over Yuri's face. He leans close into Yuri's ear and whispers, "We'll _never_ stop loving you, Yuri!"

Tears form in Yuri's eyes. Something about that makes him feel happy even though all of this is wrong. How he has wanted someone to show compassion for him. To comfort him.

To love him.

Yugo laps up the tears falling down Yuri's eyes as a choked sob escapes the purple-haired boy's lips. Yuya will always lap up those tears as long as it means Yuri is happy. He deserves it.

"That's a promise," Yugo croons. "We only want you happy with us, forever, always."

Yuto raises his hands and covers Yuri's eyes with sweet, loving darkness. The mark on his back shines as Yuri keeps crying, seeing nothing but images of a time that he _wishes_ was real.

"It's okay, Yuri…" Yuto shushes. "Soon enough, you'll know nothing but these loving arms, these soft voices, these lips that wish to place kisses over your body as you fall deep into the waters of our love. Everything is going to be okay…"

At those words, it feels like a switch turns on in Yuri's mind. It...it makes so much sense now…

"Everything is going to be okay…" Yuri manages to say, even if he himself cannot hear it.

"Guys, d...do something about this!" Rin states, turning to Serenity and Ash. The more and more she sees Yuri like this, the more and more she feels like she wants to hurl herself off a cliff. "Yuri...Yuri is…"

"He's not going anywhere," Serenity states, not looking at Rin as she waits for a reaction from Mieru. Mieru still looks like she is asleep, but at least there is no more blood on her. "And if you dare break my concentration on this, I'm gonna be breaking an arm of yours in retaliation."

"Believe me, she'll do that," Ash remarks. He shudders. "Not a good thing to experience."

"Zarc!" says Yusho, preparing the cane strapped to his side. "That's enough! Let Yuri go!"

"And then what?" Zarc retaliates. "Let him go to see him broken, lost, isolated and transformed into a watchdog by Akaba? To be looked down by everyone because of the machinations of Academia? To be always _smiling_ by a man who can't even look at the emotional problems of his _own_ son? Ha!" Zarc barks like a haughty sea lion before snarling. "I worked too hard for this, Yusho. I'm not losing _any_ of my sons ever again!"

"Shall we give him another feather?" asks Yugo, looking up at Zarc with needy eyes like he really wants his father to give him a piggyback ride or perhaps a cookie before dinner. "He looks like he needs one."

"Let's give him some time to process these feelings," asks Zarc, chuckling at how affectionate his sons are with one another. "Now, now, don't squeeze him too much. Give him some room to _breathe_."

His sons whine a little but comply, slowly stepping away while Yuri is still looking through those memories, his body trembling from the strange sensations he has felt. No one has ever done anything like that before...no one has _ever_ been that intimate with him…

"Let him go, Yuto," Zarc states, patting Yuto's shoulder. "We don't want to overwork him... _yet_."

Yuto nods his head and lowers his hands all while Yuri stares off into space, a dumb smile on his face, his pink eyes glowing from behind his purple and pink masquerade mask as he traverses down a memory lane that he wishes to be his. He laughs a little, tears falling down his eyes as he reaches out for an invisible butterfly just fluttering by in his vision.

"Be happy, Yuri," says Yuya, his smile soft and gentle like moonbeams on a water lily. "You deserve it…"

He giggles a little and pats Yuri's head like he is an obedient dog, all while Yuzu doesn't know what to do. Does she go pull Yuri away? Does she tell Yuya to snap out of it? Does she ask Zarc what he's doing?! _What does she do at a time like this?!_

"So, what have I missed?"

Everyone that's actually aware of what's going on turns to see Yvonne approaching the scene with Sora and Ruri behind her. Yvonne takes a glance at Yusho looking in utter disbelief, at Ash helping Serenity repurposing Mieru, and the twisted scene of Zarc with all of his sons together.

"Soooo…." Yvonne repeats, quickly looking at her surroundings. "What have I missed?"

"How did you even get here?" asks Yuzu. "The entrance is on the other side of the - "

"We all took a short cut," Yvonne answers curtly. "Now, then...what did I miss?"

"You missed a lot!" Serenity answers, gritting her teeth. She can hear Mieru's panicked screaming ringing in her ears as if she is suffering through a concussion. "There was - "

"I missed 'A Lot'?!" Yvonne gasps. "Oh my gosh, what did they look like? Did they do something to their hair? Did they get a nose job? Did they -"

"Oh for the love of Heartland will you just SHUT UP!" Ruri screams, slugging Yvonne across the face and then grabs her shoulders to shake her like a soda can. "Chaos is raining down everywhere and you're making jokes at a time like this!?"

"Hey it works for Peter Parker," Yvonne remarks with a shrug of her shoulders. "By the way, did you ever punch Yuto like that be - "

Ruri's fist making contact with Yvonne's jaw shuts her up.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Yvonne answers, pushing herself away from Ruri. She runs a hand over her jaw and smirks. "Damn, that was a jawbreaker. Mom would be impressed."

Ruri clicks her teeth while Rin Yuzu and Sora look at Sora...or rather, the changes that have been placed on him.

"Sora?!" Yuzu exclaims, noticing how her close friend looks more and more like a puppet now. "You...You're...wha…"

"Yuzu, look at me!" says Sora, waving a cat paw at the pink-haired Melodious Duelist as purple threads dangle around his arms like chains. "I'm a real puppet now, nya!"

Yvonne's eyes widen. She feels faint. Her mouth feels dry. "How...why...Yvonne...she…"

"Can't you use proper grammar when you talk?" asks Yvonne. She then takes a glance at Zarc and his sons, at their costumes and their makeup. "Hmm, broody yet still classy. I like that."

Sora turns and his eyes widen when he sees Yuya alive and right in front of his eyes. "Yuya-sempai…"

Yuya pauses at the sound of his name and slowly turns around to stare at Sora. His red and green eyes are empty and there is no expression of joy or elation on his face that Sora has grown accustomed to..

"Yuya-sempai!" Sora exclaims, tears in his eyes. "You're okay! You're safe!"

He rushes towards Yuya, arms wide and ready to wrap him in a tight embrace. But as he inches closer and closer…

Yuya snarls and slashes Sora's throat open with a knife in his hand.

"Sora!" Yuzu screams, seeing Sora stagger back, a cat paw over his neck. "Sora, are you…"

"Y...Yuya…" Sora states, bewildered. The cut on his neck begins to slowly heal itself as he stares at his teacher attacking him in such a manner. "W...what...what did…what did I do?"

"...You betrayed me," Yuya answers, his body trembling with rage. "You insulted me...and you _hurt_ me and my brothers!"

"B...brothers? What do you mean by…"

"You ruined Yuto's home and gloated about hunting those he cared about!" Yuya roars, eyes glowing with a fire that is neither gentle nor kind but rather monstrous and filled with hatred. "You sullied the name of You Show Duel School, you made the very people you wished to entertain _cry_...and you ended up bringing En-Flowers to me, to Yugo and to Yuto so she could kill us! You are unforgivable, Academia trash. Absolutely UNFORGIVABLE!"

The ground shakes slightly as Yuya roars that last word. Sora shakes his head in disbelief. He...did all of that?

"I...I didn't...that was…" Sora stammers, recalling what he had said in his Action Duel, confirming the attack on Heartland in his duel with Yuto. But that last one? He was the one who made Yuzu kill Yuya?! No...that can't be true! "I'm...I…"

"Well?" asks Yuya, grabbing onto Sora's arm so he can see into the terrified look in Sora's peridot eyes. "Spit it out, Academia! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I...I'm sorry, Yuya-sempai!" Sora sobs, tears falling down his face. "I...I was horrible! I know! I shouldn't have done what I did…"

"I treated you like you were a friend," Yuya continues. "I _defended_ you in front of Yuto. I went to see how you were doing at the hospital and _this is how you repay me_?! By callously revealing how you helped to commit genocide on an entire dimension and treat hurting people like it was nothing more than a game? How you would rather terrify people by rendering them immobile as cards?! Do you think a simple sorry is going to make me _forget_ what I learned that night?! Will it? WILL IT?!"

Sora shakes his head. No, a simple apology will not undo everything he has done. But that is not what worries him...

"Yuya, what happened to you?" Sora whimpers, noticing the black make-up, the dull heterochromatic eyes, the crimson ringleader outfit, the twisted snarl and black stitches around his neck. "Why are you doing this?"

The snarl on Yuya's face swiftly turns into a playful grin. "Because my eyes have been opened to the truth…" he giggles, running a hand across Sora's face. "I now know who you _truly_ are, Sora Shiunin…I know that you are nothing more than a two-faced _liar_ that cares only about hurting others and shows no qualms on other people's feelings! You are the _worst_ kind of person there is! Who would _ever_ want to show compassion or pity on you? What type of person would _even_ make you into a plaything? Who would ever _love you_ like En-Flowers and I used to? No one will ever forgive you for such an apathetic attitude!"

"Y...Yvonne forgave me!" Sora states, turning around and pointing to the puppeteer. "She showed me love and compassion. She made me feel happy. She forgave me!"

At this Yuya looks at Yvonne who gives a subtle shake of her head. Sora turns around and looks in confusion.

"You...you don't forgive me?" he asks. His voice is tiny, small, childish, terrified.

Yvonne chuckles as she twirls a knife in her hand. "Just because I transformed you doesn't mean I _forgive_ you for everything you did," she clarifies. "Forgiveness does not come easily - those who _deserve_ forgiveness will be granted it. And, let me tell you something my little poppet - "

She approaches Sora and pats his shoulder...

Before that hand reaches for his throat and she starts squeezing it. The playful smile on her face now mirrors the one on Zarc's face, who wishes that he has some popcorn to see the little drama in front of him.

"When it comes to people I despise, I don't give out forgiveness that easily," Yvonne states, seeing Sora attempting to remove the hand crushing his neck with his cat paws. "I don't forgive people who have committed the atrocities of paralyzing people, making them unable to move on their own. I will _never_ ever forgive the man who sent my brother into a coma, and I will _**never**_ show mercy on Academia as a whole! To paralyze someone is one thing, rendering them into a coma for spite is another...but going under the misguided belief of turning people into cards for the sake of a perfect utopia, recklessly separating families forever and even going as far as to treat it all like a game of _sport_?!" Yvonne dips her head low as she states, "Every single speck of Academia is gonna BURN IN HELL if I have anything to say about it!"

"Yvonne…" Sora gasps out. "Please...please…"

"Please what, Sora?" Yvonne whispers, tilting her head to the side. "What do you want?"

"I...I don't want to remember that I've done wrong," Sora whimpers. "I've been a horrible person. I...I liked hanging out with Yuya and Yuzu and Ayu and Tatsuya and Futoshi, I loved eating sweets, learning to duel for fun...teaching Yuzu how to Fusion Summon...having friends…eating breakfast cooked by Yoko-san and having her be like a mother to me...I rather be a happy ignorant puppet than the cold, heartless soldier I was forced to become! Please, Yvonne! Please I beg you! Make me forget! I don't want to remember!"

Yvonne growls and tightens her grip especially on that last line of him having breakfast. It was not too long ago that he happily devoured three plates of her mother's pancakes in her house. "Is that the real you or the you that is only covering their skin for the numerous atrocities that you committed?"

"The first one!" Sora hastily adds as Yvonne releases her grip enough for him to speak. "I'll do anything to prove that I'm sorry! _Anything_!"

"...Really now?" Yvonne states, pulling out one of the daggers strapped to Sora's belt. The atmosphere feels as if it has dropped to Arctic levels at that simple gesture. "Then I have just the thing for you."

Sora takes the dagger in confusion as Yvonne steps behind him. Then, she brings her leg back and kicks him onto his knees.

"SORA!" Yuzu screams.

Before Sora can lift his head up, Yvonne stomps her boot on top of his head so his face hits the ground, all while grinding the heel of said boot like she is pounding spices in a mortar and pestle into a paste over and over again. Sora whimpers in fear, not unlike the haughty Academia student that he was eighteen hours ago.

"Yvonne...what are you doing?" he asks over Yvonne rapidly slamming her shoe onto his head until their is mud covering his mouth.

"You know what the samurai did in order to preserve their honor?" Yvonne states coolly, slamming her foot onto the ground. "Does Academia have any plans like that just in case you're compromised?"

"..."

"Cat got your tongue?" Yvonne purrs as she helps Sora sit up. She gives his head a pat as a wicked smirk forms on her face. "Now, I think you know what to do. Show Yuya how serious you are. Restore the honor of You Show Duel school, the legacy of Yusho Sakaki, and prove to me that repurposing you wasn't a waste of time and energy with. your. life!"

Sora sniffles as he looks at the knife in his hand, the thought sinking in on what he must do. He stares at his reflection in the blade as he realizes that he has no choice but to do it.

Tears trickle down his eyes and a wide smile forms on his face. He is Yvonne's puppet, and a puppet always has to smile no matter what the scenario may be.

"What did you ask him to do, Yvonne?" asks Serenity, back turned to the situation. This can only end well. "What did you -"

Sora laughs as he stabs his stomach with the knife and drags it in a horizontal cut.

Rin, Yuzu and Ruri look in horror as Sora keeps stabbing himself over and over and over again with that dagger, lifting his head to the sky as he keeps laughing at how funny all of this is.

"Is this okay, Yvonne?! Is it?!" he asks as he stabs himself again. "I'm doing as you said."

Again.

"I'm a horrible person."

Again and again and again...

"I hurt so many people…"

At this point, the tip of the knife can be seen out of his back.

"I made Yuzu cry…"

Yuzu can only whimper in fear.

"I let Yuya die…"

Yuya narrows his eyes.

"I looked down on Yuto and all of the Xyz Dimension…"

Yuto growls. Ruri places a hand over her mouth.

"I followed Academia's orders like I was nothing more than their _puppet…_ "

Yugo clicks his teeth. Rin shakes her head in disbelief.

"I loved inflicting pain onto my victims and treating them like they were nothing but targets for a sick and twisted game."

Zarc raises an eyebrow.

"I sullied the name of the school that gave me my first friends…"

Yusho stares at Yvonne and, at this point, he wants to full on _strangle her_ like she did to Sora.

"I was a bad bad boy…" Sora hiccups, repeatedly stabbing himself until the hilt of the dagger is sticking out of his stomach. "And I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry." He prostates himself towards Yuya. "Please, Yuya-sempai...I'm sorry…I'm so very, very sorry! Please accept my apology! I'll never do it again!"

Yvonne folds her arms across her chest as she watches Yuya slowly, hesitatingly, like he is trying to beckon a cat to his side. Then...as Sora sees a smile form on Yuya's face and his hand reaching out towards the former Academia student...

Yuya forcefully grabs Sora by the chin, then slams the cyan-haired puppet to the ground, unfurling his wings that look ready to slice him into pieces.

"Yuya-sempai?" Sora asks just as Yuya stomps a foot onto Sora's chest, hands transformed into draconic talons that are ready to inflict more damage onto the puppet than what a simple dagger can do. "Yuya-sempai!"

"Do you think that this act of forgiveness will just automatically _erase_ the pain that you've caused?" Yuya questions. "Will it bring back Yuto's home? Will it let those people you carded return to normal? Will it undo all the psychological damage placed on the citizens of Heartland? Will it bring me or Yuto or Yugo back to life at all?! WILL IT?! ANSWER ME, SORA! ANSWER ME!"

Sora looks up, confused at Yuya's demand. He looks so small, pitiful, anguished. He looks down at the dagger sticking out of his stomach and places his hand on the handle.

"I...I didn't perform to the highest caliber?" he questions. "I wasn't a good puppet...I...I'm sorry! I wasn't good enough! I'll do better! Please...please Yuya! Yvonne…!"

"You can perform until you're nothing but stuff and fluff but it will do you no good," Yuto snarls. Stepping in front of Yuya, his hands glow with a violet light. "But if you _really_ want to know what pain and fear feels like, please. Take a look for yourself!"

Yuto places his hands over Sora's eyes and Sora's mind is flooded with images of screaming citizens, fire, smoke, the twisted smiles on the faces of Obelisk Force soldiers gleefully carding people like this is nothing more than a video game, the cries of people who had to see their loved ones taken away, the cold nights Yuto had to suffer through from trying to survive each and every day from these attack dogs…

If Sora was human, his eyes would be completely red from all of the crying he is doing, his voice would've been completely gone from the screaming tearing at his vocal cords. Instead, all he can do is scream and beg and sob and shriek and shake at all of the _agony_ that Yuto forces on his mind.

"STOP! STOP!" Sora screams. "I'm sorry, Yuto! Please, please! I'm begging you! No more! NO MORE!"

"It's so _easy_ to say sorry," Zarc hisses, petting Yuri's head. "Humans like you think that an apology like that can undo everything. If I had it my way, apologies would be offered through one's flesh and blood. You hurt the feelings of two of my precious sons. My shooting star and darling phantom had to go through so much _agony_ because you had the gall to reveal that twisted, ugly disgusting side of you! Be absolutely lucky that I'm letting _them_ inflict the punishment. If I had my way, you will be _wishing_ for the sweet release of death."

Sora whimpers as Yuto lowers his hands, giving him enough time to catch his breath before he sees Yuto's hands now glowing with electricity.

"Y - Yuto?" Sora stammers.

Yuto grins as he places a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey," he whispers.

Then Sora's body starts to convulse with pulses of lightning coursing through his veins like he has been thrown into a house hit by an earthquake, bouncing along without any sign of stopping. Ruri can only scream in agony at the torture, hands on her head as she drops to her knees.

"Stop it, Yuto!" she screams. "Stop hurting him!"

"You sympathize with Academia, En-Birds?!" Yuto screams over the electric shocks and Sora's agony. "The same person who helped ruined _everything_?!"

"He apologized! He's going to be stuck like a puppet forever! He stuck a knife to his stomach to prove that he means that apology!"

"That's just how Sora acts," Yuya spits out. "Acting so cute and adorable and worms your way into your heart before he shows his _true_ colors and make you look like gullible sheep for falling for such a despicable waste of skin."

"That just proves he's a good actor," Ash states, noticing a simple twitch in Mieru's hand. Almost there…"And the old 'book judgement' cliche."

"Yuto, stop this!" Yuzu begs. "Sora...Sora's our friend…"

"If he's your friend, why aren't you trying to save him?" Yvonne remarks.

"Oh that's rich coming from the person who _transformed him_ into this state and asked him to commit seppuku!" Yuzu snaps. "You are just as bad as Zarc!"

"I can be so much _worse_ if you want," says Yvonne, seeing Sora shaking his head in pain as if he is trying to rid himself of some invisible octopus latched onto his face. "But...you are right in that Yuto has to stop this. Excuse me."

Yvonne squeezes her right hand into a fist as a throwing knife appears in her hand. She hurls it towards Yuto, the knife spinning in the air ready to take his eye out before Yuto dodges and the knife is hidden in a rose bush. Sora falls onto his back, his body trembling as Yvonne approaches his side.

"Yvonne…" Sora hiccups, his mouth turned into a smile as he sees the puppeteer pull the dagger out of his stomach. "Did...did I do good?"

"You did wonderful, Sora," Yvonne states, squeezing Sora tight as she places her right hand over his stomach. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, proud that you've made Sora a stress reliever," Rin spits out.

"Trust us, there are puppeteers in the past who have abused their power more than Yvonne has," says Serenity, smiling as she sees Mieru slowly opening her eyes. "And with that...we're done."

Ash extends his left hand towards Mieru's crystal apple. The apple halves wobble slightly before they float in the air and fly towards one another, becoming whole. With a flick of the wrist, the apple hops into his hand, glowing with a soft blue aura.

"Good morning, princess," says Ash, handing Mieru her crystal apple as if he is the Evil Queen disguised as an old hag, waiting for Snow White to take the bite that will make her fall into an endless sleep. "How do you feel?"

Mieru stays silent as she looks at Ash and Serenity, trying to figure out if she's seen them before. At the sight of her crystal apple, Mieru reaches out towards it and places it close to her heart.

"I...I…" Mieru looks around, panicking. "What happened? Am I...Am I here? Am I alive?!"

"Save your breath for right now," says Serenity, helping Mieru stand up. "And make sure you have something to eat after all of this is over."

"But you don't understand! I...I just...I…"

"Save your breath," Serenity repeats, placing a finger over Mieru's lips as she turns Mieru to the scene in front of them. "Because we have more important business to attend to."

"Mieru!" Yuzu gasps, looking relieved and in disbelief at the fortune-teller. "You're alive!"

"For a price," says Ash. "Now, I think we should get this over with. The last of Obelisk Force has probably fallen at this point."

"Detestable little pests they are," Zarc comments.

"That's something we all can agree on," Ruri mutters.

"And seeing as you _all_ want Yusho Sakaki's head on a platter, how about you have it after a fair fight?" Ash suggests, turning to Yvonne. "I mean, why kill him here when you can kill him in front of a live audience?"

"Are you insane?!" Yuzu screams. "You _want them_ to kill Yusho?"

"Of course not!" Ash states. "I want them to _prove_ that they want to kill Yusho!"

"That's the same!" Yuzu shouts.

"No, no, no…" Zarc states with a tilt of his head. "I think that is a splendid idea. Yuya dueling his dear old _dad_ in a duel of supremacy to prove that he doesn't _need_ that deadbeat of a father in his life. It would be just better than this game of cat and mouse. I approve!"

"But why stop there?" Ash continues with a tilt of his head. "Why don't _you_ duel alongside Yuya? Think of it as a...bonding experience."

"No!" Yusho snaps, whipping his head towards the Aura user. "I am _not_ agreeing to participate in this freakshow!"

"You kinda agreed to this the minute you landed in Bandersnatch Park," Yvonne replies. "The very least you can do is accept the challenge like a man."

"Ahahaha…" Zarc states, clapping his hands. "I like you...Yvonne, was it?"

"It always shall be," Yvonne replies as she paces back and forth. "But...this 2 vs 1 duel challenge is totally unfair. This is the great _Yusho Sakaki_ in which the You Show Duel School was named after. It's only fair that Yusho gets a little help from a friend…"

"What are you implying?" Yugo questions.

Yvonne chuckles as she turns to Yusho, extending her right hand out, an impish grin on purple lips. "Shall we dance?"

Yusho looks at Yvonne with a look of disgust and uncertainty. This is the same girl who pointed out with her barbed tongue about how he has been a horrible father, the same girl who could murder a person with a smile on their face, and the same one who just told Sora to kill himself in front of everyone!

"There's no way that Yusho is gonna duel with her!" Yuzu snaps.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Serenity states. "Yvonne can be very...persuasive."

"What do you…" Yvonne gasps as a horrifying realization comes to her. "She...did she…is that a…"

"No, she didn't hypnotise him for that," Ash interrupts. "That'd be _unfair_."

Yusho stares at Yvonne raising an eyebrow at him. In that instant, he feels like he is back in Reiji's office three years ago, when he refused to help lead the Lancers Division and decided to go to Professor Akaba himself. That moment when he took the experimental transportation device and found himself flung into Bandersnatch Park instead of the Fusion Dimension.

But Reiji didn't smile at him. He didn't have any ulterior motive in mind when he asked Yusho to join this crusade. He was calm, stoic, almost regretful at what he asked Yusho to do…

Yvonne? She looks like she's having too much _fun_ seeing Yusho look so conflicted.

But he knows how skilled Yvonne is in a duel. He saw her Action Duel against Lillie; the way she swung around on her puppet strings and her calm demeanor despite everything falling apart. It reminds her too much of himself, back when he was ignorant of multiple dimensions and his former friend becoming ready to commit genocide for selfish desires.

He hates to admit it, but Yvonne might be the only one capable of giving him a chance to free Yuya from Zarc's influence.

Yusho sighs before a smile is on his lips and he takes Yvonne's hand into his own, much to the surprise of...well, _everyone_!

"Let's dance, Yvonne," he says.

" _C'est magnifique!_ " Yvonne cheers, all while Yuzu looks ready to cave her skull in with the nearest pipe. "And now, we all have to go to the stadium to - "

"Say no more," Zarc interrupts, gold eyes glowing. "I'll take us there right now!"

Clenching his hand into a fist, Zarc's eyes begin to glow as the surroundings fade away into light. Yvonne takes a glance at Yusho in the four or five seconds for everything to transform from gardens to a humongous stadium where a packed audience is staring down at them.

"Wha -" asks Bianca, microphone in hand. It is her and Trip's turn to commentate for duels. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," Trip answers, carrying things along. He clears his throat as he sees various people get to their seats. Saki and Yvonne's puppets, Miette and Kelly, Cilan, Cress and Chili, Paul, Barry and Mallow...everyone is gathering, everyone is downright _nervous_ as to what this means. "And it...it looks like we're having a special show today everyone! We were originally going to have a tag team duel with the finalists of these duels, but there's been a change of plans! It seems like Yvonne Maxa shall be participating in a tag team duel with the namesake of this school...Yusho Sakaki!"

The audience slowly begins to applaud as everyone that was not announced leave for any seats remaining.

"And we'll generate the Action Field right - "

"No!" Yvonne shouts, causing everyone to stare at her. "I know exactly where we're going. I know _exactly_ what I want today..." She chuckles as she raises a hand to the sky as a multitude of glowing cards spin above her head. One shoots into her open palm, depicting an abandoned fairground with a stormy sky above the dark circus tent.

"This is gonna be a creature feature so let's take this to a field created for such an occasion," she says. "Appear before us, _Carnival of Souls_!"

Then, the arena becomes filled with light as it replicates the image on the card. The sky instead of blue is now grey and about to showever everyone with a powerful storm. The ground is covered in mud with occasional patches of grass. Scattered like toys across the floor are numerous booths in candy-cane striped tents promising fun and delight. Other fairground attractions from a Test Your Strength game, a funhouse and a carousel, light up the otherwise dreary landscape. The air smells of popcorn, cotton candy and other carnival foods.

"Oh no…" Trip whispers, knowing how this was going to end. "Not that Action Field…"

"Hmm...very interesting," Zarc comments, looking around. He then summons a black and green Duel Disk onto his arm. Yuya does the same thing, only this one is red and black. At this, Zarc turns to Yuya about to insert his deck into the specific slot. "Wait, Yuya! Try these out for size…"

Zarc chuckles as he removes his top hat, sticks his hand into it, and pulls out a deck of cards. He then slips the deck into Yuya's Duel Disk before slipping his hat back on. Yuya grins, curious as to the surprises that could be found within his father's gift.

"Thank you, Father!" says Yuya.

Yusho grits his teeth as he and Yvonne also prepare their Duel Disks. Just as he is about to slip his deck inside, he swallows. He hopes that he's not making a mistake.

"Now then," Yuya states, ready to recite the chant that begins every Action Duel. " _Duelists locked in batt-"_

"Hold everything!" Yvonne shouts, causing Yuya to nearly stumble as he was about to perform a backflip for the crowd. "Does anyone notice something?"

Yusho, Yuya and Zarc in their ringleader coats and matching top hats stare at her as Yvonne points to herself in her gold harlequin outfit and mask. "Why are you guys not commenting as to how I stick out like a bloody finger found in a crayon box?" she explains. "I mean, why don't _I_ get to wear a snazzy top hat and look like a ringmaster of a decadent circus?!" She pouts before her eyes light up and she snaps her fingers. "Oh, I know! I'll just change clothes right here and now!"

"What?!" asks Yusho. "But...you can't…"

"I can and I will!" Yvonne says as she crosses her arms over her face, palms facing outwards. The palm of her right hand shines with the seal of the Court of Strings before numerous blue strings wrap around her body in an ethereal cocoon…

Which is sliced in half seconds later by a stiletto as Yvonne steps out in her new attire. Gone is the gold and purple harlequin outfit. Now, Yvonne dresses in a cloud-grey shirt with ruffles, a rose red waistcoat and a dark grey tailcoat with black lapels and swan feathers sewn onto the shoulders. Her feet are covered in black boots with red soles and just like the men participating in this duel, her hair is topped with a top hat, only it is light grey with darker gray vertical stripes and two belts decorating it instead of either black or violet. On her left eye is a marking of a downward crescent with three thin lines stretched out like a crown that has fallen onto the floor. Perched on her left shoulder is, strangely enough, a black wind-up mouse with eyes like pigeon blood rubies. Covering her arms are black opera gloves with large black buttons to remove the glove part in case she needs to get her hands dirty. Draped over her heart is her silver cross pendant.

"Hi there!" Yvonne says with a wave of her hand before she pats the toy mouse on her shoulder. "I'm Yvonne the Toymaker and this little cutie on my shoulder is my buddy, Licorice! Why don't we become friends forever, Yuya? I'll make you such _wonderful_ toys and we'll never _ever_ have to part! Ever!"

As Yvonne giggles and shakes Yuya's hand, the various members of the Carroll City You Show School Duel School look in dread. Yvonne only wears this outfit and unleashes this Action Field when things are absolutely _dire_. And considering what's been happening today, they can tell that Yvonne Maxa's patience has become as thin as the puppet strings dangling around her arms.

"She's dressed as the Toymaker," Trip whispers, eyes behind his mask widening in fear. Bianca shivers in her seat. "And she's using her personal Action Field...Yvonne means _business_."

"Now then," says Yvonne, bowing to her opponents as she slips her weapon into the sleeve of her coat. "In the spirit of Action Dueling, let's get the introductions out of the way."

She clears her throat, takes a deep breath and then rises, hands outstretched like a ringmaster as she bellows, " _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls...step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!"_

" _Your every wish is our command,"_ Yuya continues. " _Your every whimsical desire brought to life."_

" _But I'm warning you...there's_ always _a price."_ Yusho growls, gritting his teeth at Zarc. Zarc replies with a chuckle before he lifts his head into the air..

" _WELCOME TO THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED!"_ The Supreme King Dragon finishes, unleashing a booming laugh, his black dragon wings stretched out to make him resemble a demon ready to harvest souls through the use of a brightly candy-colored circus. He lowers his face to reveal scales forming on his cheeks as he adds, "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Action Cards rain from the gloomy sky as the duelists draw their hands. On the sidelines, Yuzu, Mieru, Sora, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Ash, Serenity, Rin and Ruri look in horror and awe.

They aren't the only ones. Saki narrows her eyes at what her daughter must go through while Yvonne's puppets are nervous and cling onto Saki's sides. Shirobara sips water from a lotus flower while her sons lean on her shoulders. Lusamine grips onto the hands of her children to the point of breaking them. Brendan and Max looking concerned as they wait for their sister to arrive, wherever she is. Ryoken, Yusaku, Takeru and Specter all wear grim expressions on their faces. Everyone else is apprehensive, preparing their Duel Disks and weapons at the slightest provocation.

All of them know that whatever happens next will change _everything_.

"DUEL!"

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 8000)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So...that's happening," Jesse comments.

Jaden nods his head upon seeing the four duelists dressed as ringleaders on the television screen. The cafeteria has been cleared out, leaving the two of them behind amongst turned tables, various Alice in Wonderland props and the occasional giggle or hiss from the speakers. Winged Kuriboh is perched on Jaden's shoulder, cooing in worry.

"Yeah, buddy," Jaden says, petting Winged Kuriboh. "Seems like we've got a lot to look forward to."

"Indeed we do."

Jaden turns around, seeing a portal of darkness manifest in the spot where Cilan and his brothers dueled Obelisk Force. Emerging from it are two figures with similar wild hairstyles of red, black and yellow, dressed as if they lived in the time when pyramids were young.

"Pharaoh Atem," says Jaden, bowing at the waist. "And Prince Yugi. About time you arrived."

Atem, the taller one of the group with crimson eyes and additional lightning bolt bangs sticking out, nods his head. "We're sorry. But we had a little bit of a delay in Heartland. Seems as if there was an emergency involving a 'crusade into a world not unlike our own' spouting out by Commander-in-chief Edo Phoenix."

"If you must know, we heard the news that said commander is going to be 'fashioned' in the next few hours," says Jesse, eyeing Yugi, the shorter one of the duo with a golden inverted puzzle worn on a thick rope over his stomach. "You should've seen the duel! It was on this magnificent land of toys and make-believe with walking teddy bears and - "

"I'm sure the duel will be on the website," Yugi says, a bright smile on his face. "Now, did you gather anything else?"

"Well," Jesse says, pulling two cards out of his deck. "Our reconnaissance in Maiami City somehow gave me these…"

Both Atem and Yugi's eyes widen in surprise at the monsters colored orange and green.

"And I have prepared my forces to stand guard here," Jaden adds with a nod of his head. "Academia will probably prepare a secondary group to attack us soon…"

"That's _if_ they're willing to risk precious resources to attacking little ol' Carroll City," Atem chuckles before his face turns serious. "How is…"

"There's been no signs of disturbances beneath," Jesse states. "But Zarc is here and he's now obtained all four of his sons."

Atem's crimson eyes widen in shock. "All four? So soon?! I was expecting him only going for Fusion but…"

"Somehow his sons of 'Pendulum', Xyz and Synchro came to his hands earlier than any of us had expected." Jaden sighs. "And there's only _one person_ who is capable of causing such a tragedy."

"Ray…" Yugi whispers, amethyst eyes also as wide as Atem's. "Ray's entered the playing field way too soon! She's upsetting everything...she's repeating what happened to..."

"Calm yourself, _aibou_ ," says Atem, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. Yugi takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Hope is not lost. Not yet. We still have time to come up with a new plan to counterattack Ray's _cowardly_ assault." He then looks at the screen and how the duel arena is now a dark carnival. "This duel...whatever happens next will decide all of our fates.

"But...let's just hope that whatever is planned, it doesn't blow up in our faces."

Jaden, Jesse and Yugi nod their heads in reply as they watch the show unfold.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"A duel such as this should be accompanied with music to fit the dark atmosphere!" says Yvonne. "And I know what song to sing, so sing along if you know the lyrics!"

Dark carnival music plays from an unknown source as Yvonne begins to sing, grasping into her top hat and removing it with a wave of her hand.

" _The dark carnival is in town. You better be ready!"_ she announces. " _Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons!"_

" _Full of ghoulish delights around every corner,"_ Yuya follows, grasping the brim of his hat and lifting it so everyone can see his dichromatic eyes. " _Don't tell your parents you're here; they will soon...be mourners!"_

"First one to get an Action Card will decide turn order!" Zarc declares. "Ready...set...GO!"

"Yes Father," Yuya giggles, all while Yvonne is whispering something to Licorice. He tilts his head like a falcon, as if he wants to snatch that tasty mouse into his claws. "My, he's really cute!"

"I have another mouse friend you can play with and then we're going to be such a matching couple!" Yvonne states as she removes her hat. She then pulls out another wind-up mouse but this one is red like a strawberry. "This is Red Mouse and he just _loves_ to be held. Catch!"

"Oh FU-" Trip states, glad that Bianca is there to move his mask to the side and cover his mouth. Everyone knows that Yvonne is now throwing gasoline into a trash fire now.

Yvonne winds up Red Mouse with a few cranks of the key before she tosses it to Yuya's open hands. Yuya smiles as he lets the mouse crawl up his arm and rest on his shoulder.

"Hello, little guy!" he coos, patting the mouse. "Why don't we be best fri-"

 **KABOOM!**

Yuya is suddenly covered in smoke and confetti as Red Mouse explodes. All while Yvonne giggles and begins running. Yuya quickly shakes off the confetti covering his coat before he follows after her like he's chasing his beloved brothers across a dark moor.

" _Welcome to the lower birth...the greatest show unearthed!"_ They sing as they race towards the ticket kiosk. " _We appear without a sound, the darkest show around! "_

" _We will leave you in a daze; madness, murder, dismay,"_ Zarc and Yusho finish, eyeing each other that it would not be a surprise if lightning shot from their eyes. " _We will disappear at night with blood on the concrete."_

And as the audience applauds at the song, two people rush to some empty seats.

"What in the name of _Finn Balor_?!"

Ash and Serenity turn to see May and Dawn approaching them, the bracelet on May's wrist glowing with a purple light. Yuzu, Rin and Ruri look down at their own bracelets before it hits them.

"Wha -?!" asks Rin. How the hell did she miss this? She had breakfast with this vampire! "You had the last bracelet the entire time?! But you...you don't…"

"Of _course_ I don't look like Celina," May answers, with a roll of her eyes. For how important these girls are, they are terribly slow to catch on things. "I took this little baby off of her hands, or rather wrist, after I defeated her in a duel as an insurance policy."

"What's going on, Ash?" asks Dawn, seeing the assortment of people with him - particularly that of Yugo, Yuto and Yuri. "What have we missed?"

"Zarc has Yuri on a love addiction, Yuto nearly murdered Ren, Yvonne told Sora to commit _seppuku,_ Mieru's been repurposed…" Ash begins, counting on his fingers. "And I also fought -"

"Tell me later!" Dawn interrupts, eyes locked onto her childhood friend about to fight in one of the most important duels in her life. "Yvonne…"

Yvonne and Yuya race towards the ticket kiosk with the person behind it a skeleton with two cards in his hand. The two performers turn to each other.

"You know, that mouse really emphasizes your dark personality," Yuya comments.

Yvonne smirks. "I know, right?"

Yuya licks hips lips. "So you don't mind if I do this, right?"

"Huh?"

Yuya pulls out his knife and aims it towards Yvonne's head. Yvonne bends back, the blade just barely missing the silver cross with its four gems on its chain, as Yuya races towards a card. Yvonne flips and twirls a blue string in her hand before lashing it towards the skeleton's hand just as Yuya tackles the skeleton, causing the kiosk to collapse with a loud CRASH!

"Nice try, Yuya!" Yvonne states, flicking her wrist back as she catches the card attached to the string. "Now, let's...huh?"

Yvonne looks at the card in her hand in shock before she looks up. Yuya waves to her, an Action Card in his hand.

"Oh no fair!" Yvonne pouts. "I wanted that card!"

" _I will be your ticket taker, come inside, it's a dream!"_ Yuya sings, hopping towards a large tri-fold mirror. But instead of his reflection, the mirrors show off Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. " _Enter the funhouse of mirrors, no one can hear you scream!"_

" _We can supply anything that your heart desires, but the consequences will surely be dire!"_ Zarc adds, removing his hat with a dramatic flair.

"The first turn is mine!" Yuya says, giving his Action Card a kiss before replacing it with another card in his hand. "And I'll start with this!"

"Why are _you_ the one that gets to go first?" asks Yvonne. She then turns to the commentators. "Little help here?"

"Cameras, replay!" says Trip.

The large monitor then rewinds the action up to when Yvonne and Yuya obtained their cards, split to show Yvonne on the left and Yuya on the right. Focus is on Yuya's side as he has a card in his hand just one _millisecond_ faster than Yvonne.

"Oh," Yvonne notices, adding the Action Card to her hand. "Well, fine. You _are_ the guest today."

"Thank you," says Yuya, approaching Yvonne and taking her hand into his. He winks at her as he gives the back of her hand a kiss, causing Dawn to grit her teeth and May to prepare her umbrella. "And now, let me give a little introduction!"

He takes a deep breath as everyone waits for what the first move shall be. Yuto and Yugo are smiling in delight; they watched Yuya practice this routine and know what to expect!

"'In all the whole town, the most wonderful spot is at You Show Duel School near the big vacant lot,'" Yuya recites, spinning around. "'It's _just_ the right spot for my wonderful plans,' said Yuya Sakaki, '...if I clean up the cans.'"

"Dr. Seuss? Really?!" Kaiba shouts. He groans and adds, "I want something dark and scary not _Seussical the Musical_!"

"'Now a fellow like me,' he said with a smirk, 'Could get rid of this junk with a half hour's work.'" Yuya continues. "'I could yank up those weeds. And chop down the dead tree.'"

As he passes by a dead tree, he stretches his hand out as a large ball of fire the size of his head incinerates it. The crackling of the flames gives him an ominous glow that would make him fit right at home in a Halloween parade.

"'And haul off those old cars. There are just two or three!'" Yuya grins. "'And with the lot all cleaned out for its brand new purpose, it's time that I bring about...the _Nightmare Mirror Circus_!"

He flips the card in his hand around before he slaps the card onto his Duel Disk. Then, the earth begins to quake once more as a large circus tent emerges like a volcano with beautiful red flags like magma blowing in the breeze. The tent has wonderful zebra colored stripes that seem to blur and spin, drawing people in like a whirlpool.

"'The Nightmare Mirror Circus! The World's Greatest Show! On the face of the earth, or wherever you go!'" Yuya recites, loving the looks on everyone's faces when they see the black and white circus tent. He then unleashes another laugh as he begins singing praise to his dream circus.

"The Nightmare Mirror Circus! The cream of the cream!

The Nightmare Mirror Circus! The Circus Supreme!

The Nightmare Mirror Circus! Colossal! Stupendous!

Astounding! Fantastic! Terrific! Tremendous!"

Yvonne chases after Yuya as he heads towards a shooting gallery where racks of torn and menacing looking stuffed animals glare at the two. Yvonne picks up a shooting rifle and begins firing at Yuya, who easily ducks each and every shot.

"'I'll bring in my acrobats, jugglers and clowns from a thousand and thirty-three faraway towns to the place that you'll see them in, ladies and gents, right behind You Show Duel School in the dark circus tents!'" Yuya adds, all while Yvonne tosses the rifle to the side.

As he says this, a haunting melody fills the arena, causing the audience to gasp in awe, lured into Yuya's words and motions that they don't want to get out of their seats or else miss on such wonder, such beauty, such...magic.

" _Step right this way, it's finally the day the circus comes to town!"_ Yuya sings. " _Where true to the bill, the acrobats thrill and wild beasts abound!"_

"...Can we stick to just one song?" Yvonne questions.

" _All day, child's play...clowns and balloons!"_ Yuya continues. " _Fun filled...until the next full moon!"_

Red and green fireworks go off from behind him as he shows off two cards in his hand.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?" Yuya states to the adoring crowd. "And I'll start by showing off something the likes in which Carroll City has never seen before. Ladies and gentlemen...I bring you the wonders of _Pendulum Summoning!_ "

The crowd gasps as the monitor zooms in on the two cards in Yuya's hand. They look like Effect Monsters, but they have orange and green borders and two arrows - one blue and one red - on their sides.

"Pendulum Summoning?" asks Bianca. "My, today is just full of surprises!"

"I'm setting the Pendulum Scale by playing Scale 1 Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler and Scale 9 Nightmare Mirror Daredevil!" Yuya announces. "It's time to swing into action!"

Yuya places his two cards onto the far left and right Spell and Trap Zones of his Duel Disk. The space between them spells out the word 'PENDULUM' in a rainbow colored text. Then, appearing in two pillars of light are two monsters that fit with the circus aesthetic of his Field Spell and of the Action Field. The monster on the left with a large '1' underneath his feet has light brown hair with orange on the sides. He wears a red/orange suit with a black waistcoat covered with flames. In his right hand is a large baton with both ends covered in fire. Covering his eyes is a crimson mask trimmed with orange and gold that seems to glow like magma.

The one on the right with the large '9' underneath is a woman with her blond hair in a ponytail and piercing green eyes. She wears a long white coat with red trim, matching pants and a red sleeveless top. Cradled in her arm is a matching motorcycle helmet. She looks down at Yusho with a scornful grin that makes Yusho look like he's been punched in the stomach.

 _So this is Pendulum Summoning..._ Yvonne thinks, seeing the two monsters hovering in the middle of the air. She then grins, her eyes widen as if she has just found a brand new shiny toy on sale. _I have_ got _to get me some of those!_

But Yvonne's duel partner and a pink haired girl in the audience don't share her sentiments.

"Those look like...Dad...Yoko-san!" Yuzu gasps, seeing the uncanny resemblance to people that she knows. "But...how…"

"These people have been my moral pillars for the past three years," Yuya explains. "Fire-Juggler, who I consider my _second_ father, and Daredevil as a replacement to my dear mother." He sighs and places a hand to his heart. "At least _you_ didn't leave me behind."

He says this to Yusho, who has been utterly silent at his son's performance. Of course, it's just a force of habit that he keeps himself quiet whenever Yuya performed his circus shows, but that was him being a supportive father and _not_ because he is absolutely stunned in horror at what is playing out before his eyes.

"Well…" Yvonne notes, seeing the number '9' underneath Nightmare Mirror Daredevil as she returns to Yusho's side, patting his shoulder. "I finally know who wears the pants in your relationship, Yusho."

If Yusho wasn't too stunned to see his own son summon twisted monsters based on people he loved, he would have honestly slapped Yvonne upside the head for that remark.

"And with these monsters on the field, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from my hand or Extra Deck whose levels are between 2 and 7," Yuya continues. "So for today's first show, I shall bring my beloved pets onto the stage. Appear now, Nightmare Mirror En and Nightmare Mirror Core!"

A large image of his pendulum oscillates between his two monsters before a large purple portal forms. Two bolts of lightning strike the field, revealing two animals. One is a chubby Welsh corgi and the other is a white fluffy cat with a blue left eye and yellow right eye. The corgi wears a black and white ruffled collar and the cat has black and white striped hat. (Nightmare Mirror En: LV 2, 1200 ATK, Nightmare Mirror Core: LV 2, 0 ATK)

" _Comment adorable_!" Yvonne coos. "Don't you think so, Licorice? Hmm?" She tilts her head as she moves Licorice back and forth with a finger. "Oh, you're wondering if cats eat rats or if cats eat _bats_? Hmm...cats eat rats...cats eat bats...cat eat _rats_...cat eat _bats_...Well, I think they have the same nutritional value so it's not a big deal, don't you think?"

"Ugh," Saki groans, hand over her face. The puppets giggle at the little comedy show. "I regret making her go to that wind-up toy workshop."

"Pendulum monsters also have interesting effects when they're on the Pendulum Scales," Yuya continues. "So let me show you! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler! When I have two 'Nightmare Monsters' on the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage! Go!"

Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler cackles as he twirls his baton over his head. Then he brings the baton down as a gust of flames is flung towards Yvonne and Yusho. Yusho is knocked back a few inches, while Yvonne calmly pats a tiny flame off of Licorice.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 7500)**

"Oh that's not the best part," Yuya continues, his black covered lips stretched out like strands of black licorice. "After Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler activates his Pendulum Effect, I can move him from the Pendulum Zone and onto the field. And his Monster Effect increases the attack of all 'Nightmare Mirror' monsters I control by 500!"

Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler flips into the air before he lands between the two pets. He breaks his baton in half, now holding two sticks covered in flames as a fiery aura surrounds him and the two pets. (Fire-Juggler: 2400 -) 2900 ATK, En: 1200 -) 1700 ATK, Core: 0 -) 500 ATK)

"And we haven't even gotten to my Field Spell. I activate the effect of Nightmare Mirror Circus! I choose one 'Nightmare MIrror' monster on the field and then take another 'Nightmare Mirror' monster from my deck into my hand, albeit one with a different name."

Nightmare Mirror En howls as a card flies into Yuya's hand. The smile on Yuya's face when he looks at the card could mirror Yvonne's in how it screams, "You are about to die right now."

"And I'm gonna summon him right now! I offer Nightmare Mirror En and Nightmare Mirror Core to summon the terrifying and utterly horrifying leader of this show. Presenting the one and only _Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster_!"

Nightmare Mirror En and Core vanish in a puff of smoke. A drumroll is heard throughout the arena before a figure steps out. It is a man with black hair topped with a blood red silk top hat with a white and black striped silk ribbon, a crimson ringmaster's suit with gold buttons and epaulets and black breeches. But he holds a sinister air to him, given by the look in his eye…

"No…" Yusho whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. "NO!"

The Ringmaster chuckles as he lifts his head, and to Yusho, it is as if he is staring into his own reflection in a funhouse mirror. The Ringmaster has black lips and equally black makeup to give him a ghastly look just like the one that matches Yuya's face. His eyes are gold like fireflies but filed with a look of malice...

But it is that _smile_ that makes Yusho look in fear. It's cruel, sinister, malicious, as black as sin. It stretches out wide on that pale face, looking ready to swallow Yusho whole. (2800 -) 3300 ATK)

"Wonderful!" Zarc applauds, clapping his hands. "What an opening move! I'd expect nothing less from my son."

"I'm not done yet, Father," says Yuya, basking in Zarc's praise. He then looks at the audience with a wide smile on his face. "Now, you're all probably wondering 'What happened to the Pendulum Monsters I tributed?' Well, don't worry everyone! You see, when a Pendulum Monster leaves the field, they return to my Extra Deck ready to dazzle you once again. And when Nightmare Mirror En and Nightmare Mirror Core are sent to the Extra Deck, I activate their effects. Nightmare Mirror En allows me to take a 'Nightmare Mirror' monster from my deck to my hand, and Nightmare Mirror Core allows me to take a similar monster but from my Extra Deck.

 _He'll take En back to his hand so he can keep bringing in more monsters from his deck._ Yvonne thinks, seeing Yuya add two more cards to his hand. _And he left a Pendulum Zone open so maybe he'll place another Pendulum monster there on his next turn?_

 _Either way, that's not a good sign._

"I'll end my turn there," says Yuya. "Take the stage, Toymaker!"

Yvonne narrows her eyes as she pats Licorice on the head once more. She can feel it within her very bones; something wicked this way comes.

"What's wrong, Toymaker?" Zarc questions. "That frown is such an _ugly_ look on such a beauty like you."

"I don't need your opinion, Mr. Dark," Yvonne spits out. "Now then, I draw!"

Practically tearing the card off the top of her deck, Yvonne looks at the collection of monsters on the field, both in the Monster Zone and in the Spell/Trap Zone. This is the power of Pendulum Monsters...she never thought she'd see the day. "Seeing as you're both so _obsessed_ with Fusion, let me fuel your fetish with this!" she announces. "I play the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion!"

She plays her card of two black spirits in a whirlpool of darkened gemstones as Yvonne reveals two cards in her hand.

"What's a fetish?" ask Puppet Yuto and Yugo, turning to Saki.

"When you're older," Saki replies, patting their heads.

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon a 'Shaddoll' Fusion monster using materials from my hand or deck since you have a Special Summoned monster on the field," Yvonne continues. "For this, I'll fuse my Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Falco together! Come forth, you two!"

As Yvonne discards two cards from her hand, the spirits of the two Shaddoll monsters appear before they are sucked into the Spell Card. Then, beams of darkness appear on the field as Yvonne crosses her hands over her eyes, palms out, the palm of her right hand showing the mark of crossbars and puppet strings tied to make a star at the bottom.

" _Shadow beast fused with shadow falcon! Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Winda!"_

Emerging from the card is a young girl with green hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a dark violet dress, looking more like a mannequin than flesh and bone. By her side is a serpentine dragon crossed with the face of a cat. In her hands is a matching purple staff with a large orb. Her cruel yellow eyes stare at Zarc with hate. (2200 ATK)

"As long as El Shaddoll Winda stands, the four of us are allowed to Special Summon monsters once per turn," Yvonne explains. "And since Pendulum Summoning is considered a Special Summoning then you better think twice before you start summoning monsters all willy-nilly!

"That's not allI have in store! Since I now have two 'Shaddoll' monsters sent to the graveyard via card effect, I'll activate their effects! Shaddoll Beast allows me to draw one more card, and Shaddoll Falco gets to be Special Summoned face-down."

Yvonne takes another card to her hand as a face-down card appears next to El Shaddoll Winda. "And it's time to make a deal with all of you," she continues. "I play Dark World Dealings!"

She plays another card, depicting Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World with a card floating between his hands. Saki nods her head; she remembers giving Yvonne a spare copy of that card when the girl was learning how to play Duel Monsters, because it was a reminder of the older woman's love for the puppeteer.

"Now we all draw one card and discard another to the graveyard. And the card I choose to discard is Shaddoll Hedgehog, which allows me to take another 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to my hand which I'm gonna set."

Yvonne draws a card, discards a card, swiftly takes a card that pops out of her deck and then slaps it face-down on the field. Meanwhile, everyone else just draws a card, then discard one.

"I end this with three face-down cards," Yvonne finishes, slipping her hand of three cards into her Duel Disk. "Your move, Mr. Dark."

"Ah, someone has culture," Zarc states. "After this, why don't we all have a glass of dandelion wine to toast Yusho Sakaki's legacy in this world and the next? Then perhaps we'll all go out and become fitted in some wonderful ice-cream suits, wouldn't you say?"

Yusho says nothing as Zarc draws his card, the latter's golden eyes practically glowing as he pulls one in the middle.

"And you know what?" Zarc continues. "Like father, like son. But first, I play my Spell Card called Inheritance of the Dragon Vassals!"

He plays a card from his hand, depicting four thrones covered in gold leaf. The backs of each chair has an image of a dragon carved onto it. From left to right, it is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Once per turn, I can pay 500 lifepoints to take a 'Dragon Vassal' card from my deck to my hand," Zarc explains. "But I must skip my Draw Phase as an exchange. So, I shall pay the cost to take a 'Dragon Vassal' to my hand."

A card pops out of Zarc's deck which he takes with the air of a showman.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 7500) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 7500)**

 _Dragon Vassals?_ Yvonne thinks before taking a glance at Yuto, Yugo and Yuri at the audience. Yuto and Yugo are watching in delight, while Yuri looks like he's half-asleep. _Why do I feel like that's gonna lead into trouble?_

"Now, I set these two cards into the Pendulum Zones," says Zarc, revealing two Pendulum cards in his hand. "Introducing the Scale 1 Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames and Scale 8 Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth! Stage on!"

Just like Yuya, Zarc sets his cards on his Duel Disk as the word 'PENDULUM' shines in a prism of color. Then, two monsters rise onto the field that look very familiar...

"They look like us, Yuri!" Puppet Yuya comments, seeing the two monsters rise into the two pillars of light. Puppet Yuri nods his head and holds his brother tight.

Indeed, Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames looks similar to Yuya, from his red and green hair, to his matching red and green eyes. Unlike the real Yuya's appearance as a ringleader, he dresses up as a jester in a white and black shirt, black pants and large red shoes. He wears a coat with teal sleeves and red lining along with a matching scarf with red and teal stripes. Topping his head is a cap and bells colored orange with a red triangle in the center and he has a long scaly crimson dragon tail.. His smile is the most mysterious thing about him - it seems so twisted, so mad, so...empty. Even when he places a finger towards his lips. A large '1' shines beneath his feet.

The second monster looks similar to Yuri, with his purple and magenta hair and magenta eyes. He wears a forest green tunic tied with a silver rope around his midsection, the sleeves decorated with embroidered leaves along with a violet dragon tail curled protectively around his legs. Adorning his head is a pair of antlers where flower buds grow like branches on a tree. He crosses his hands over his heart, where there is a mark of an inverted triangle with a horizontal line going through the tip of the triangle glowing with a soft green light while a large '8' appears underneath his feet. The expression on his face is the opposite of the one on the Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames - whereas Silent Flames's grin is stretched wide and his eyes look empty, Heartless Earth's mouth is a thin line and his eyes are wide, making him resemble a kicked puppy.

"Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!" Zarc commands.

Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames and Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth raise their hands to the sky, eyes glowing crimson and magenta as a large portal of shadows appears between them and two bolts of lightning strike the field.

"Since I'm only reduced to one round of Special Summoning this turn, I'll use it to Pendulum Summon the Level 4 Dragon Vassal of Deaf Wind and Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms!" says Zarc. "Come to the field, your king commands you!"

Two more figures appear on the field, one resembling Yugo and the other resembling Yuto. The one resembling Yugo, Deaf Wind, has an Aztec flair with a green slip of fabric tied around his waist and a green and red feathered headdress topping his head. He wields a shield over his left arm and he also has a light blue tail with black stripes curling around his legs. He tilts his head to the side, revealing a symbol tattooed to his neck which is an upright version of the mark over the heart of Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth colored yellow. (1800 ATK)

Meanwhile, Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms has a strip of cloth covering his eyes decorated with silver rings and the symbol of an inverted triangle in bright blue. He wears a long black shroud decorated with lightning bolts and he wields a sword in his left hand, its blade bent like a lightning bolt. Adorning his neck is a large mirror and he has a dragon tail the color of storm clouds. He lifts his head and unties the blindfold, revealing pure white eyes. (1600 ATK)

"Father's monsters…" Yuto gasps, seeing his duel monster counterpart smiling even though tears fall down his face. "They're…"

"Beautiful!" Yugo finishes, seeing his counterpart smiling at the crowd, soaking up the praise.

"Yugo?!" Rin gasps, seeing the eerie similarities between the monster and to that of Yugo. "Oh no…"

"Yuto!" Ruri cries, seeing the monster with Yuto's likeness, not even turning to see her. Instead, Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms is gently embraced by Dragon Vassal of Deaf Wind, the latter running fingers through Blind Storms' lavender hair and kissing his cheek. "No…"

"See how these two comfort each other?" Zarc tells Yuya, locking eyes with his youngest son. "They aren't perfect; they lack something that would make them whole. But they learn how to rely on one another. That is their greatest strength. Remember that well, Yuya."

"Yes, Father," Yuya says, smiling at the display of affection. He can easily see Yugo and Yuto right now in their home, kissing and embracing one another. It makes his heart melt; they should not be afraid to show that type of affection.

Zarc nods his head as he looks back at Yvonne looking serious and Yusho looking shocked. "And now, back to the duel. I play the Spell Card known as Sacred Heirloom of the Dragon Vassals!"

Another Spell Card appears, depicting the Dragon Vassals of Silent Flames, Heartless Earth, Deaf Wind and Blind Storms looking up at a glowing pendulum shining above their heads. The looks on their faces are empty, lifeless, mindless, their hands lifted into the air as if they are trying to gather the light into their palms like raindrops.

"Oh, _that's_ not gonna end well," Yvonne notes.

"This card's effect only works when in battle," Zarc explains. "However, due to us being unable to fight until every single duelist has taken their turn, I will be unable to showcase it just yet. So, I end this with one card face-down and end my turn."

As he slips his last card into his hand, he and Yuya share an all-knowing look in their eyes. Yuya then runs into Zarc's arms as Zarc drops down and laces his hands together to form a step. Yuya jumps towards those hands, with Zarc raising them so Yuya can perform a series of backflips before he lands on his feet like a graceful cat.

" _Welcome to the lower birth, the greatest show unearthed!"_ Zarc and Yuya sing in harmony. " _We appear without a sound - the darkest show around!_

" _We will leave you in a daze - madness, murder, dismay. We will disappear at night with blood on the concrete."_

The audience applauds all while Yusho looks even more sick to his stomach; he remembers all those times Yuya promised to follow in his footsteps, to one day be able to perform with his good old dad.

But to see that dream mirrored onto a sadistic monster like Zarc all while having Yuya throw everything that Yusho should've done back into his face makes this resemble a _nightmare_.

"Hey, Yusho!" Yvonne states, hitting Yusho's arm. "You have to think of this differently."

"What do you mean?" Yusho hisses.

Yvonne folds her arms over her chest and cocks her head. "This is a test of strength and your will to survive. And if you give up now, they're gonna eat you alive."

"Then how do you suggest we stop them?"

"I suggest that with a loaded gun and a steady hand, we just might live through this," Yvonne smirks as she pulls out her stiletto. Yusho's glare causes her to slip the stiletto back into her sleeve. "Unless, the great Yusho Sakaki who once fell down a rabbit hole into Bandersnatch Park has picked up a few new tricks."

"As a matter of fact…" Yusho chuckles and adjusts the brim of his hat. "I have."

At this, Yvonne's eyes practically light up as she recalls the joy and excitement this man displayed for him when she was a younger girl. How his flair for theatrics and the way he smiled despite the odds against him, made her heart soar to the moon.

But in the midst of her daydreams, she notices something off about Yusho. Strapped to his right side is a cane the color of a cherry and topped with a blue crystal orb. That wasn't on him three years ago…

But she can think about that later, it's Yusho's turn to shine.

Yusho turns to Zarc and Yuya, instantly changing his expression of nervousness to excitement. "I have to admit," he says, clapping his hands. "Yuya, to see you unleash a brand new summoning technique and keep your showman persona despite this macabre landscape makes me happy. I wish I was there when you first showcased this Pendulum Summoning in Maiami City, with Mom, Shuzo-san, Yuzu, Ayu and Futoshi too.

"But," Yusho chuckles before his mouth turns into a wide smile and he unleashes a laugh of pride. "You still have lots to learn and a long way to go if you want to get to _my_ level."

Zarc raises an eyebrow at Yusho's behavior, but says nothing. In truth, he really _does_ want to see what Yusho is capable of.

"I draw!" says Yusho, drawing his card. "And since both you and Zarc have monsters on the field while I don't, I can Special Summon Performapal Revue Dancer from my hand!"

With a giggle, a young girl with copper colored skin and teal hair appears. She dresses up like a harlequin in a black leotard decorated with green diamonds and knee-length boots. Her outfit also has a large red collar decorated with four gold rings and a large white pom-pom attached to both sides of her hips. Her hands are covered in black fingerless gloves and she holds a whip with the handle ending with a playing card symbol of a club. On her cheeks are two red hearts and topping her head is a crown of multiple clear blue baubles and a magenta bow. (1200 ATK)

"And then I activate Revue Dancer's other effect! If I tribute her to summon a high level 'Performapal' monster, then she counts as two tributes."

"Wait, that means…" Yvonne looks in awe, and so does Dawn and May and Yuzu and Ruri.

"I offer Performapal Revue Dancer to summon the one and only _Performapal Sky Magician_!" Yusho declares.

Revue Dancer bows before she grabs her whip and twirls it around her body like a ribbon. She somehow disappears and is swiftly replaced with a tall magician dressed in white from the hat on his head decorated with a pink ribbon, its cape that is folded like a pair of wings, to his shining vanilla ice-cream colored suit. His hands are covered in blue gloves and additional blue trim can be seen on the spike he has for legs. A black spade is shown over his heart with a gold orb in the center. A long white streamer wraps around his legs while he holds four rings connected with light green segments. His four pink eyes stare at the crowd as he unleashes a booming laugh. (2500 ATK)

"Performapal Sky Magician…" Yvonne whispers with awe, seeing the Spellcaster turn to her and nod his head. If she could, she would raise a hand and have the magician place his hand against hers, palm to palm. "You again…"

Yuya also looks in awe at the magician. Something about seeing Performapal Sky Magician in the flesh in this Action Duel makes him feel so...happy. Tears fall down his eyes as memories of this magician flying throughout the field in an Action Duel fill his mind. How he would applaud and cheer whenever the magician took the stage, seeing Yusho flying around without a care in the world, the two of them easily defeating their opponents' monsters with skill. How...how…

…

Something feels wrong.

Yusho Sakaki is a horrible person; he betrayed Yuya and left when the boy needed him the most. But here he stands, and summons something so majestic and graceful. Why...how? Why does…how can...why does he feel so _happy_ seeing this man?!

"Yuya."

Yuya turns, teary eyes staring into Zarc's golden stare. Zarc looks so disappointed, which makes Yuya feel so embarrassed that he is crying in front of a live audience.

"I'm sorry, Father…" Yuya sniffles, wiping the tears with the back of his hands, causing the makeup to smear and stain his white gloves. "P...please don't be mad at me! I...I should be smiling and everything but...but...I can't..."

Zarc places a finger over Yuya's lips to silence him, a soft smile on his face. Yuya lifts his head, confused.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, Yuya. But you must not let yourself become distracted by worrisome thoughts," Zarc whispers, placing a hand over Yuya's pendulum and lifts it so it is eye level. "Take a deep breath and look at the soothing light...erase your mind and become _mine_."

Yuya's eyes lock onto the light shining from the swinging pendulum, the last of his tears drying up as he remembers how soothing the light is, how just _looking_ at it calms his mind...how his worries and fears disappear because his Father, his true Father, his Father that never left him, is right here to tell him that everything is going to be okay…

"Become...yours." Yuya whispers dreamily, a smile forming on his face as the light from the pendulum takes over. Just like it always does.

"You will always, and you shall forever be _mine_." Zarc purrs, stroking Yuya's cheek.

"Always yours…" Yuya echoes, relishing in the warmth of his Father's touch and the way he displays affection for him and his brothers like this. How lovely it would be to be blanketed in his father's warmth for all eternity. "Forever…"

"You believe me, you trust me, you _never_ doubt me, you _never_ question me."

"Never…" Yuya repeats with clarity. It is absolutely foolish to think that Father could be wrong! Father is _never_ wrong!

"Father knows what is best. Father does what is best for you."

"What is...best…for me..." Yuya sighs, shoulders sagging. Yes, Father knows what is best and does what will be good for him and Yugo and Yuto. And knowing that Father loves him like that makes him feel like he's swimming in a sea of pure bliss.

It has already been absorbed into his empty mind that every single time he repeats anything Father says, it becomes more and more true. He's lost count as to how many times he's been hypnotised, and it doesn't matter. Father has told him that it is unnecessary; all he must focus is just making sure that he hears what Father has to say and stare at the light...

"Sink deeper and deeper into the darkness, let your worries float up to the surface where they cannot reach you. You feel much better when you sink deep into the calming darkness that numbs your pain…and all you need to do is surrender your mind to my voice and _obey me,_ Yuya."

"Yes…" Yuya replies, head nodding off to sleep as he focuses on the pretty light radiating from the pendulum.

"Feeling so good by obeying my voice, sinking deeper into the darkness, feeling nothing but my love for you that it erases everything else..." Zarc coos, watching the pendulum do its work in making Yuya's doubts shut up like a telescope. "There we go. And when I kiss your lips, wake up calm and focused on the duel."

"Yes Father…" Yuya mumbles in a soft monotone. "I obey…"

Zarc chuckles as he lowers his hand and leans close to place a kiss on Yuya's soft lips covered in those fake stitches. "Good boy…"

"Yuya, don't!" Yuzu gasps, seeing Yuya slowly wake up, looking more and more like a zombie than before. "Zarc isn't…He can't...No! You have to -"

"Save your words!" Yuto barks, snarling at Yuzu. "Father is doing what he can to help our brother."

"This is wrong!" Ruri whimpers. The Yuto she knew would never act like this. Not like some mindless, empty, heartless vessel who would follow the words of a sociopath!

"Father is never wrong," Yuto sighs. "He loves all of us dearly, and we would do _anything_ for him. He brought us together, filled us with so much warmth and love...why would we _ever_ think that it's wrong?"

"Because this has turned you all into a bunch of drones!" Rin exclaims before she looks at how Yugo strokes Yuri's hair. "You...you have to wake up! This is absolutely nonsense! You just want to act like robots your entire life to some heartless monster?!"

"You only say that because you don't know what it's like to feel like this!" Yugo snaps, face to face with his former friend. "We never want to wake up; we want to _drown_ in our Father's love and control...and you want to take something so precious away from us you selfish, uncaring, apathetic _bitch_!"

With each and every word he states, Yugo keeps stabbing Rin with a knife to her heart. At that last word, Rin's amber eyes are brimming with tears as she turns away, covering her face with a hand.

"Look at how Father comforts Yuya," Yugo whispers in Yuri's ear, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze. "How Yuya feels calm after Father shines the pendulum in front of his eyes, at how the light shines the feeling of _love_ and _control_ into his mind until Yuya feels nothing but bliss." He chuckles as he kisses Yuri's ear. "You will relish in those feelings of comfort soon enough and the beauty of that pendulum just making you sink deep into euphoria. But for now, just absorb the affection Yuto and I give you, at the words we whisper in your ear, and feel nothing but comfort and love flow through your body."

"Yes," Yuto hisses, placing a tender kiss on Yuri's forehead. "And soak up all of those memories that float in your mind like clouds in the sky. Just be aware of them, do not resist them. Slowly but surely you shall remember everything that you need to remember."

Yuri slowly nods his head, sighing at the affection that Yugo and Yuto gives him. It feels so _good_...and he doesn't want it to end...

Back at the duel, Yusho looks in horror at seeing Zarc wipe the tears from Yuya's face before his makeup becomes even more smeared. The smile on Yuya's mouth and the vacant glassy gaze in his eyes are exactly like the ones on the face of Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames, but even worse because the Dragon Vassal is a simple monster, whereas Yuya is flesh and blood.

"Yusho," Yvonne snaps, causing Yusho ton once again to turn to her. "Keep doing what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Yusho asks.

Yvonne lifts her head back and places a hand over her eyes; could he really be that much of an idiot? "Zarc is hypnotising Yuya to keep him under his control because you summoned Performapal Sky Magician," she elaborates. "I bet that by doing so, something awakened in Yuya and Zarc is worried that his spell might be breaking. So if you keep trying to perform these plays like you used to do before your foolish galavant through darkness and mirrors…"

"...Then I might have a chance of getting through to him," Yusho finishes. He then stares at his hand before he looks at Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster. "Yvonne, got any more advice for me?"

Yvonne smirks as she taps the side of her head twice. "Aim for the head."

"Noted."

Yusho clears his throat as he turns to the opponents. At this point, Zarc has snapped his fingers and Yuya is now facing his opponents, a mysterious and scornful grin on his face. Yusho narrows his eyes but otherwise remains calm. "It's still my turn and I shall use Double Summon so I can summon another monster." He plays the well known Spell Card of a spellcaster summoning Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts as everyone waits for who he is summoning next. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together because I am introducing, for the first time anywhere, the new and improved Performapal Changeraffe!"

Then, rising onto the field in a shower of pink stars is a giraffe wearing a teal cloak with white lace, a cyan bowtie with white polka dots and a pink cravat. Surrounding her slender neck is a golden hula hoop decorated with orange orbs and the tuft of her tail is decorated with a cherry blossom. Another cherry blossom is tucked behind her ear, a green star is painted on the corner of her left eye, and her magenta mane is plaited with pink ribbon. (500 DEF)

"Changeraffe?" asks Yvonne. "Oh, I remember when you used it back...wait a second…"

She takes a look at Yusho's Duel Disk and her eyes widen at Performapal Changeraffe's card: instead of being orange, it's now orange and green with blue and red arrows on the bottom corners of its image...just like a...a...

"You have _Pendulum monsters_ in your deck?" Yvonne gasps.

"Yes," Yusho answers, taking note of the Pendulum Monsters floating in the sky across from him. "And I -"

"WHY DO THE _BOYS_ GET ALL THE SHINY TOYS?!" Yvonne whines, seeing the Duel Disk displays for Yuya, Zarc and Yusho that show Pendulum monsters while she only has a Fusion monster. "Oooh...I want Pendulum monsters too, you know!"

While Yvonne rants, Yuya and Zarc look in disbelief. How did Yusho receive _Pendulum monsters_ of all things?

 _This is bad._ Zarc thinks to himself, placing a hand on his chin. _He should not have been able to receive this power...unless…_

He turns to Yuya also staring at Performapal Changeraffe in confusion, one of his eyes twitching as he tries to understand the concept of _Yusho Sakaki_ having Pendulum monsters.

"He can't...that's not...why does...he...he…" Yuya mumbles, hands clenched into fists. "No...they're mine...they're MINE! HE CAN'T HAVE THEM!"

Yuya's eyes glow madly as he snarls at Performapal Changeraffe, the sweet and gentle monster hiding behind Yusho and whimpering in fear. If she had vocal cords - which is impossible because giraffes don't have vocal cords in real life - she would be screaming and crying.

"You can't have Pendulum monsters," Yuya snarls. "Why do you have Pendulum monsters, Yusho?! Tell me...TELL ME!"

The aura that surrounds him glows like fire and burns like it too. The grass around his feet blacken and turn to ash.

"As much as you don't want me to side with them, I have to agree with that," says Yvonne. "When did you get Pendulum monsters?"

"It's...kind of a crazy story." Yusho admits, petting Performapal Changeraffe's head to calm her down.

Yvonne raises an eyebrow as she pulls out some lettuce out of the pocket of her jacket and hands it to Changeraffe. The Performapal monster sticks her long tongue out to take the lettuce into her mouth and chews it. "Crazier than how you randomly appeared at Bandersnatch Park three years ago?"

"I was resting after giving some advice to some students when all of a sudden, my deck started glowing," Yusho begins. "I had no idea what was going on, or how this was happening...but it was at that moment that I sensed that this was Yuya's doing."

"Did you ever try to duel with these bad boys?"

Yusho shook his head. "Not yet. I couldn't let _anyone_ know about these cards. If information like this fell into the hands of Academia, they would try to make their own Pendulum monsters in tandem with what they knew about Fusion. Could you imagine the terrors that Academia could produce with them?"

"For once, I have to agree with you," Zarc states, shooting a glare at Sora. Sora gulps and hides his face behind Ruri. He then turns to Yuya panting for breath, gritting his teeth as his eye teeth longate into fangs. "Calm down, Yuya. Think of this as a test to see whether or not you can succeed at where Yusho Sakaki failed. That you have conquered against this demon...that's all that this is."

"A test…" Yuya repeats.

"He is an obstacle that is preventing you from moving forward," Zarc continues. "Nothing more."

"...That's right…" Yuya calms down as his scowl turns into a playful smirk. "He's stopping me from being with my brothers; I can't let that happen."

"Say what you want, but it's still my move!" says Yusho. "When Performapal Changeraffe is summoned, I select one monster you or Zarc control. As long as Changeraffe is on the field, that monster cannot attack and its effects are negated. So the monster I choose is...Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster!"

Performapal Changeraffe walks back onto the field and moves her long neck around and around, the ring around her neck spinning round and round before she flings her head forward. The ring flies towards Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster before it tightens around his waist, binding him.

"All right!" says Yvonne, pumping a fist into the air. "That stopped him in his tracks."

"I'm not done," Yusho continues. "Since I played a Spell Card, Performapal Sky Magician gains an additional 300 attack points." Performapal Sky Magician glows with light, his attack now at 2800. "And with that, Performapal Sky Magician...attack Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms!"

Performapal Sky Magician leaps into the air, the four golden rings surrounding him as his white clothed body spins round and round like a drill. Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms looks up, not being able to see the attack coming his way but hearing the sounds of something coming closer...closer... _closer…_

Then, smoke fills the arena, causing everyone to hold their breaths. As it clears, Performapal Sky Magician is left standing.

"First blood goes to Yusho!" Trip comments. "And the stats are down to...wait a second…"

He and Bianca look at the scoreboard but the two notice something wrong, so does everyone else.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 6900) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 7500)**

"His lifepoints should be at 5900!" says Miette.

"Witchcraft is at work!" Kelly comments.

"Wait a second," says Chili. "That monster's still standing?!"

Indeed. When the smoke dies down, Dragon Vassal of Blind Storm is still on the field, looking absolutely pissed off at Performapal Sky Magician who has returned to Yusho's side of the field. Despite not being able to see clearly, it isn't a stretch to assume that the Dragon Vassal is ready to suck the wind right out of the Performapal monster..

"Interesting," says Cress. "What do you think, Cilan?"

"It has to do with that Sacred Heirloom card," Cilan suggests. "After all, Zarc mentions that it only works when a Dragon Vassal is in battle."

"Surprised?" asks Zarc. "You should be. You see, as long as Sacred Heirloom of the Dragon Vassals is on the field, the first time one of my Dragon Vassal monsters is destroyed, it isn't. Plus, there's also a very nifty effect."

Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms howls as a large gale blows across the field. (1600 -) 2200 ATK)

"Should my monster survive an attack with an opposing monster, it gains an increase in its attack points equal to half of the damage that would've been taken. So the 1200 attack point difference has offered Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms 600 attack points."

"But there's something off," says Yusho. "Why did you only lose 600 lifepoints?"

"Oh…" Zarc purrs. "That was because of my other face-down card, Rage of the Dragon Vassals!"

He points to a new face-up card, a Continuous Trap Card that shows the Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames with glowing red eyes, his mouth open to a large roar that causes the earth to quake. Surrounding him is a black aura and surrounding his feet are the fallen bodies of his brothers. Whether they are unconscious or dead is hard to tell. "Should I take damage in regards to a battle with a Dragon Vassal monster, half of that damage is converted into lifepoints," Zarc continues. "Pretty good combo, don't you think?"

"..."

"Oh, what's wrong?" asks Zarc, tilting his head. "Frozen in fear at what I have just unleashed?"

"No, no," says Yusho, shaking his head. "I'm quite interested to see what's going on: Pendulum Summoning in an Action Duel? This _really_ changes everything! I can't wait to go back to Maiami City and -"

At this, Yusho pauses. He hasn't been home in the past three years, and he expects himself to return to his normal life after _everything_ he's gone through? Especially after experiencing the destruction of Heartland, the cruelty of Academia, the madness of Carroll City and the twisted desires of Zarc?

And what about Reiji? He has lost contact with the young CEO for years and has no idea of the progress made to that special group of duelists that will be used to fight Academia, and no clue if Reiji even said anything about his plan.

There's also You Show Duel School; is it still standing after all this time? What other schools have risen in its place? Is Shuzo still doing a good job of -

"Yusho!"

Yusho is snapped out of his thoughts for the third time in the last ten minutes when he sees Yvonne poking his arm with a pout on her face. Even Licorice looks in disapproval.

"Stop thinking about your _future_ and focus on your _present_!" she says. "Think about what you're planning to do after the duel's over. Okay?"

"Oh, right," says Yusho, turning to his opponents. "I end my turn with a face-down card and that's all. The stage is yours, Yuya."

Yuya clicks his teeth as he draws his card. "I activate the effect of my Nightmare Mirror Circus to take another 'Nightmare Mirror' monster from my deck to my hand." A card pops out from the circus tent behind Yuya, which he takes into his hand. "And since I have an empty Pendulum Zone, I'll place my Scale 1 Nightmare Mirror En into the Pendulum Scale!"

He plays the card onto the empty Pendulum Zone on his Duel Disk. Then, floating into the sky is the adorable corgi with his black and white ruffled collar and a '1' shining beneath his paws.

"Next, I Pendulum Summon my loyal companion onto the stage. Appear on stage and make your grand debut, my Level 7 Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon!"

Yusho's eyes widen at what he sees next. Emerging from the tent is a dragon that is the similar size and shape of Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but with black scales and white trim similar to that of the black and white striped circus tent. The chest of the dragon is red like blood, and there similar red spines like crystals trailing down its back, both of them reflecting light like blood-red mirrors. The face of said dragon has crimson eyes and white markings around the eyes like a mask and its horns are decorated with trails of red ribbon like flags. The crescent shaped appendages on its back are the color of ivory with black stripes like two dark candy canes. (2500 ATK)

Yvonne whistles. "That's one pretty dragon..."

"But before my dragon can turn up the heat, let me give you a death-defying performance!" Yuya announces. "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Nightmare Mirror Daredevil! If I control two 'Nightmare Mirror' monsters, she can destroy one of my opponent's cards and then she can take her place on stage! So, I'll use that effect to destroy El Shaddoll Winda and -"

"You can't," Yvonne interrupts, spinning her pointer finger around. "I hate to burst your bubble gum, actually I don't, but El Shaddoll Winda is immune to destruction by you and your sugar daddy's card effects."

"What did she just call Father?!" Yugo snarls, standing up. He bares his fangs, a harsh wind blowing around him as he adds, "PAY FOR YOUR INSULTS, PUPPET BITCH!"

Yvonne tilts her head as she looks at Licorice. "Did you hear something, Licorice?" She bobs him up and down with a finger. "You did? What did you hear? ...Oh, you heard a bunch of _bullshit_? My word, that sounds dreadful!"

"THAT LITTLE - " Yuto growls, all while Serenity smirks as she lifts Ash's hat and sticks her hand into it. Then, she pulls out a sandwich and takes a sniff.

"Tomato and goat cheese?" she asks.

"I'll trade you a grilled cheese with chopped up salami," says Dawn, tossing Serenity a sandwich onto the puppeteer's lap.

"Deal," says Serenity, tossing her sandwich back.

"How can you guys be eating at a time like this?!" Yuzu exclaims. Are all these people _crazy_?!

"We're having a bit of game to see whoever can find the legendary golden egg sandwich," says Ash. He pulls out a sandwich, unwraps it and takes a bite. "Hmm, chicken salad with extra mayonnaise."

"What about you?" asks Rin, staring at May.

"Oh, I'm not eating," The vampire answers, summoning a bottle of strawberry wine and a goblet in mid-air. She pours herself a glass and swirls it around like she's twirling a flag. "Duels like these always make me feel... _thirsty_."

"How did you even defeat Celina?" asks Ruri, trying to see how this vampire could face off against a Fusion master.

"Simple," says May, taking a sip of wine. "She forgot to make her monster immune to monster effects. She was so busy dealing with her daddy issues, she didn't focus truly fortifying herself."

Meanwhile, Yuya glares at Yvonne singing a French song to Licorice and being absolutely oblivious that there's a duel is still going on, dancing and spinning around to the delight, bemusement and utter confusion of the audience.

 _Un gros chat se rendit au bal_

 _Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom_

 _Un gros chat se rendit au bal_

 _Tikiti tom ti day_

 _Un gros chat se rendit au bal_

 _A pris ses bottes et son cheval_

 _Me cax macari duck and a dil_

 _Tikiti tom ti day_

 _Au bal des chats et ds souris_

 _Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom_

 _Au bal des chats et des souris_

 _Tikit tom ti day_

 _Au bal des chats et des souris_

 _À petits pas, rondes et quadrilles_

 _Me cax macare duck and a dil_

 _Tikiti tom ti day_

"What are you doing?!" Yuya asks.

"I'm singing Licorice's favorite song!" Yvonne simply answers. "He _loves_ the song of a cat going to a mouse's ball, don't you?"

Licorice lets out a tiny squeak and nods his head...without Yvonne touching him.

"Wait, he's _alive?!_ " Yuya asks, eyes bugging out.

"Of course he's alive!" Yvonne replies with a roll of her eyes. "Now, go destroy one of Yusho's monsters if you will; you know the consequences of trying to destroy one of _my_ monsters, don't you?"

Yuya blinks before he turns to Yusho's monsters - the Pendulum Monster and Sky Magician. He looks at the two, debating as to which one is worth it.

If he goes after Performapal Changeraffe, it frees Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster to attack. But destroying Performapal Sky Magician is much more tempting; to destroy the signature monster of _Yusho Sakaki_ would bring in much more drama and shock!

Yuya grits his teeth as he closes his eyes and shouts, "Nightmare Mirror Daredevil...destroy that Pendulum Monster!"

Nightmare Mirror Daredevil grins as she pulls out a pistol from behind her jacket and fires it at Performapal Changeraffe as if she is hunting her down for a trophy. Performapal Changeraffe opens her mouth to scream (but once again, giraffes have no vocal cords).

"Not so fast, my boy!" Yusho chuckles. "I activate my face-down card, Performapal Sky Ring! When I have a 'Performapal' Spellcaster on the field, I can negate an effect that would destroy a card I control."

His card flips over, depicting the rings held by Performapal Sky Magician behind a rainbow background. Said magician tosses his rings in front of Performapal Changeraffe, deflecting the bullet.

Yuya growls; how could he fall for that trick of all things! "Fine then, I'll just destroy you the old fashioned way!" As he says this, he hops onto the back of Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon and runs into a large tent that reads "Hall of Mirrors" in black stick-like font with the 'o' for 'of' and 'Mirrors' looking like, well, mirrors.

"After him!" says Yvonne. "Yusho, we can't let him get a - "

"Go on without me!" says Yusho, grasping onto the cane strapped to his belt. "I'll only slow you down."

"But - "

"Do it!" Yusho barks at Yvonne. "GO!"

Reluctantly, Yvonne nods her head as she turns to El Shaddoll Winda. The DARK Shaddoll Fusion monster raises her head as she commands her dragon to descend. Yvonne hops on him and begins to fly off, adjusting the brim of her hat before she zooms off.

"How very unlike you," Zarc comments, noticing Yusho bowing his head. "If she gets hurt by my son, you'll have this on your head. What are you going to do now?"

Yusho says nothing. Instead, he smirks as he takes Performpal Sky Magician's hand. The WIND Spellcaster cackles as he flies into the sky, leaving a glittering trail of sparkles that causes the audience to "ooh" and "aah" in delight.

 _I have to say, this is an interesting Action Field._ Yusho thinks, eyeing the younger participants entering the Hall of Mirrors. _I'd honestly like to see Carroll City You Show challenge Maiami City You Show one day._

Zarc raises an eyebrow before he leaps into the air, his black dragon wings flapping large gusts of wind to the awe of the audience.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where is it? Where the hell is a damn Action Card?!"

This is what Yuya mutters as he takes a left turn and walks three steps, only for his dragon to bump into his reflection. Yuya groans. Of all places he decides to search an Action Card for…

As he grumbles to himself, Yvonne slinks into the tent, her dragon - which she has to remember was a corrupted version of Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing but she calls him 'Kiddo' since he is tiny compared to El Shaddoll Construct - darting his eyes back and forth to find an Action these twisted reflections. Yvonne narrows her eyes, unbuttons the glove parts of her opera gloves and then removes her hat. She stuffs the gloves into said hat and pulls out a sandwich consisting of two slices of brioche with cooked ham in between them, the top slice of bread topped with melted Emmental cheese and a fried egg. She takes a bite out of it and chews on it slowly.

 _Mmm..._ She sighs, slipping her hat back on. _Whoever makes these croque-madames needs a raise. And whoever is making all these sandwiches so Ash and I can grab them with ease needs to show their face one of these days._

"AHA! I _found you, faker_!"

Yvonne turns her head as she sees Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon crane his head above the ten foot mirrors. Yuya climbs onto the top of his dragon's head and smirks, licking his lips. Yvonne swallows the bit of sandwich down her throat.

"Uh, want some?" she asks, just as El Shaddoll Winda appears by her side.

"I'll celebrate after you and Yusho are pummeled to the ground," Yuya hisses.

"So I guess that's a 'no'. Oh well, more for me then," says Yvonne, shrugging her shoulders.

Yuya's eye twitches. "You don't even realize what I'm about to do, right?"

"Play an Action Card in your hand and hopefully see me look like a glass covered pin-cushion?" Yvonne answers nonchalantly, about to take another bite of her sandwich.

Yuya scowls. "I play the Action Card - Illusion Fire!" He plays his Action Card of three flaming dragons colored red, green and blue and yellow lines spinning in a purple and black spiral. Appearing in two mirrors are the reflections of Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster and Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler. "With this card, I choose one monster I control, and it'll be able to make additional attacks equal to the number of other monsters I control. So I select Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon, and he gains two additional attacks!"

Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon growls as he stares at El Shaddoll Winda, the green-haired girl replying with a snarl of her own.

"It's not gonna matter much," says Yvonne, looking at the face-down cards in her display. "I'm only gonna lose 800 - "

"When Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon fights a monster that is Level 5 or higher or has more attack points than it, his attack _doubles_ until the end of the Damage Step!" Yuya interrupts.

Yvonne blinks, nearly dropping her sandwich. "I'm sorry, what did you -"

Yvonne looks up to see the silhouette of the Pendulum Dragon above her head, eclipsing her and her dragon mount. (3000 -) 6000 ATK)

"Attack her, my monster!" Yuya shouts, pointing at that dreaded puppeteer with the barbed tongue. "Flames of Warped Reveries!"

Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon rears his head back, opening his mouth to unleash a large blast of black fire at the girl and her dragon steed. Yvonne smirks, seeing a facedown card reflected in one of the mirrors.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she says. "But I was expecting something like this. I activate my face-down card, Fuhma Wave!"

The reflection flips around, revealing a Trap Card of Getsu Fuhma unleashing a red crescent sword attack against Ryo Kokki.

"I choose one monster I control and then I select a monster on the field with the same attribute but a different name. Then...I destroy that monster! And guess what? El Shaddoll Winda and Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon both walk on the dark side!"

Yvonne's Trap Card glows as Winda raises her staff into the air, the large egg on top glowing with crimson energy as she charges it for a powerful attack.

 _Damn it!_ Yuya thinks, searching around the maze of mirrors reflecting him, Yvonne and their monsters. _Where's an Action Card when you -_

He looks down and sees that there is an Action Card down a corridor, reflected by three other mirrors. He slides down the back of his dragon to pick up his card while Yvonne points to the girl half of El Shaddoll Winda. The reanimated green-haired girl nods her head as she flies towards the red-and-green haired boy to stop him...

Or rather, she would have, if Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon didn't swipe his tail and knocked her through three or four mirrors, causing them to shatter. The puppet girl groans in pain as she struggles to reach for her fallen staff.

"...Oh," Yvonne states.

"Gotcha!" says Yuya taking the card into his hand and stating, "I activate the Action Card - Dark Wind Howling! This negates the effect of your Trap Card and places it at the bottom of your deck!"

 _Oh no..._ Yvonne thinks as she sees the card Yuya plays: depicting a dead tree being struck by a dark gust of wind and a formation of a screaming face appearing in a sea of black storm clouds. El Shaddoll Winda looks in fear as the glow of her scepter fades away and a black wind shatters the mirror that shows Fuhma Wave's image.

"Yvonne!" says Yusho, entering the Hall of Mirrors alongside Zarc. "What's going on?!"

"Yusho!" says Yvonne, her head popping up from behind the purple dragon she's riding. "Stay back before - !"

Suddenly, a large tornado of black wind rips through the Hall of Mirrors, knocking Yusho onto his back by a few feet while Zarc shields himself by bringing his wings out in front. Yvonne apologizes to the dragon before she stands up, runs across its body like she is on a tightrope , and leaps off of his head towards the entrance of the tent, hands crossed over her face before she tumbles into a halt right next to Yusho, grasping onto her fallen hat and her smashed up sandwich as she looks at the sky in exhaustion.

The winds of Yuya's Action Card tear the tent apart, leaving nothing but twisted mirror frames and glittering mirror shards, all while Yuya stands in the middle of the entire mess, staring dead ahead at Yvonne and Yusho with his glazed green and red eyes. A soft breeze brushing against his bangs and with his puppet strings and makeup, he looks more like a broken doll than a boy.

"The black wind howls…" Yuya recites in a distant monotone, pointing at his opponents. His head is tilted at an angle that looks like his neck has been snapped. "One among you...will shortly perish."

"...Well, _that's_ reassuring," Yvonne replies, glancing at Yusho picking up something from the ground and placing it into his hand. She then looks down at her sandwich, splits it in half and hands both halves to Yusho. "Eat it. No, it's not poisoned."

As Performapal Sky Magician helps him stand up, Yusho takes the non-bitten half of the _croque madame_ and bites into it. He's had sandwiches in the past, but this one is on another level. And it's better to focus on it rather than how Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon opens its mouth and unleashes a blast of fire that incinerates El Shaddoll Winda there and then, knocking off a huge chunk of Yvonne and Yusho's lifepoints.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 6900) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 3700)**

"That was almost 4000 lifepoints lost in that one attack!" Bianca gasps. "Yvonne, what are you _planning_?"

Yvonne finishes her sandwich half and pulls out a handkerchief from her jacket. She wipes her lips and then closes her right hand over said handkerchief before she lifts it, revealing an Action Card. "Well, I guess I _did_ find a good use for this after all. Since I lost more than 2000 lifepoints, I play the Action Card - Damage Draw to draw two more cards."

Yuya frowns as Yvonne plays her Action Card and makes two swift draws. "And that's not all, folks!" Yvonne adds, pointing to the two face-down cards that appear in front of her feet. "I'll activate my other two face-down cards: Shock Draw, so I can draw an additional card for every 1000 points of damage I took, and Option Hunter so that I gain lifepoints equal to El Shaddoll Winda's attack! Oh and since Winda was destroyed, I get to take a 'Shaddoll' Spell or Trap Card in my graveyard and add it to my hand. So thanks for that!"

A gentle breeze blows across the field smelling like caramelized sugar as Yvonne takes three more cards into her hand from her deck and one from her graveyard.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 6900) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 5900)**

Yuya growls like a lion hungry for raw meat. "This isn't over yet! Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon, destroy the face-down monster…"

 _Take the bait..._ Yvonne thinks, patting Licorice.

Yuya pauses, finger going back and forth as to which monster he wants to destroy. He darts his eyes left and right two to three times before he shouts, "On the left!"

"Yuya, no!" Zarc states.

But it's too late. Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon (3000 ATK) fires its attack as Yvonne's face-down card flips over, revealing a strange serpentine like puppet with bronze and purple features and tiny arms. (1000 DEF)

"Thanks for clearing the field!" Yvonne sings, waving at Yuya. "When Shaddoll Squamata is flipped, I can destroy a monster on the field. So Fire-Juggler, I don't wanna be cruel about this but I really don't want the temperature in this field to be 99 in the shade if you get the reference."

Yvonne points at the FIRE Nightmare Mirror monster as the spirit of Shaddoll Squamata slithers towards it, wrapping its serpentine body around his neck and…

 **SNAP!**

"Ooh," Mokuba notes, rubbing his neck as he stares at the Satellarknight Unukalhai card in his hand. "I know how _that_ feels."

Nightmare Fire-Juggler and Shaddoll Squamata shatter into pixels as Yvonne claps her hands. Yuya stays silent before he bows his head as he sees how Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon and Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster lost their attack boost. (Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon: 3000 -) 2500 ATK, Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster: 3300 -) 2800 ATK).

"I end my turn," he states. "Give me your best shot, _Toymaker_."

Yvonne chuckles as she draws her card. As she does this, Paul raises an eyebrow.

"Something's up," he mutters.

"What do you mean?" asks Barry.

"Why did Yuya not go after Performapal Sky Magician?" Paul questions. "I mean, by going after him, he'd also be able to inflict damage into their life points. And, unlike Yvonne, Yusho has nothing to heal his lifepoints."

"Maybe...maybe he doesn't want to destroy him?" Mallow suggests. "Like if Sky Magician is destroyed, he'll activate some devastating effect? Or maybe there's something special about this magician that's making Yuya hesitant to attack?"

"Who knows?" says Barry, folding his arms. "Either way, do you think Yvonne will have the strength to -"

"This is _Yvonne_ we're talking about," Paul states. "If anyone can do this, it's her."

"Does it...really have to be this way?" Mallow questions. "Can't there be another way to…"

Neither Paul nor Barry answer her.

Yvonne rises to her feet and, after making sure Licorice is okay, she draws a card. "Well, now that I've properly eaten, let's continue. I Flip-Summon Shaddoll Falco so I can Set a 'Shaddoll' monster in my graveyard onto the field.

Her Set card flips over, revealing the tiny purple bird with gemstones on its wings, its body controlled by violet threads. (600 ATK) Yvonne then places another Set card to the left of the bird.

"And then, I play this Spell Card I received from Shaddoll Hedgehog. I play Shaddoll Fusion!"

She slaps the card onto her Duel Disk as Shaddoll Falco is sucked into it, along with a glowing orb of light from her deck.

"Huh?" asks Yuya. "How are you able to Fusion Summon from your deck?!"

"Simple," Yvonne chuckles. "If you happen to control a Special Summoned monster, I'm allowed to use materials from my deck. So I'm sending my LIGHT Attribute Electromagnetic Turtle to unleash the star of the show! Let's go!"

The image of the mechanical turtle with the long tail briefly appears Yvonne prepares her chant.

" _Shadow falcon fused with a soul of pure light! Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body there and now! Fusion Summon! Emerge, El Shaddoll Construct!"_

Rising onto the field is the gigantic corrupted version of Gem-Knight Lapis Lazuli with a multitude of purple strings emerging from her back like flowers rising from the dark soil. She lets her lifeless eyes stare at the enemy, ready to unleash the horrors of the Shaddolls onto them. (2800 ATK)

"El Shaddoll Construct's effect activates!" says Yvonne. "When she's Fusion Summoned, I can send a 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to the graveyard. And the monster I choose is Shaddoll Dragon, who can destroy one Spell or Trap Card when he's sent to the graveyard by card effect."

"So what?" asks Zarc, waving a hand as his two Spell and sole Trap Cards appear in front of him. "Are you going to try and break my combo?"

"...Nah," Yvonne answers. "I think I'm gonna break the scale by destroying that Daredevil here and now! I mean, putting a monster in the Spell/Trap Zone technically makes it count as a Spell Card, correct?"

"She's right!" Yuya gasps.

"And she wants revenge for how you destroyed El Shaddoll Winda!" Yvonne adds. "Go Shaddoll Dragon!"

The image of a purple dragon with yellow eyes flies towards Nightmare Mirror Dragon before opening his mouth wide so it covers her head. Then there is utter silence as…

 **CHOMP!**

And it doesn't take even three seconds for people to start screaming in fright or taking photos of the gruesome display of Duel Monsters. Yusho looks in utter shock, Zarc looks in curiosity.

"AHHH!" Sora screams, covering his face with his paws as Shaddoll Dragon continues to chew on his meal as if it's a gumball. "Oh my gosh! That's...that's…"

"She's a monster!" Yuzu screams, grasping onto her skirt. "She's…"

"Definitely being creative as far as it's concerned with these duels," May observes. "I don't think she's done _that_ before."

"Agreed," Dawn adds, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"How the hell are you two friends with this puppet bitch?!" Yuzu screams.

"The same way you and Yuya are good friends, Yuzu," Dawn answers. "We just met each other, shared similar interests, have comforted each other during difficult times…"

She becomes quiet as she looks back at Yvonne shaking her head on the giant screen. Despite the situation at hand, Yvonne looks like she's reacting to a scene in a movie she dislikes rather than traumatized at a dragon chomping on someone's head.

"Ugh," Yvonne states, rolling her eyes as she stares at the spirit of her dragon. "Next time you do that, I'm stuffing you into my box of doll heads if you're going to be that rude."

Shaddoll Dragon spits out the head of its prey, the head bouncing onto the ground like a wet tissue before it disintegrates into particles. Yuya's right eye twitches while Yvonne returns to her hand.

"Now, where was I?" she asks. "Oh, I summon King of the Swamp in Attack Mode!"

A puddle of water forms in front of Yvonne before a head and a pair of liquid hands emerges with a low gurgling sound in his throat. (500 ATK)

"And then, I'm about to play this next card called El Shaddoll Fusion! So I will fuse King of the Swamp and my face-down Shaddoll monster - it's Shaddoll Hedgehog, before you ask - to bring about a lovely addition to the Shaddoll brigade! Come on out!"

The Spell of El Shaddoll Winda uprooting a tree appears before Yvonne's monsters are sucked into it. A light pink glow emanates from the card.

" _Shadow needlemouse fused with a soul of crashing waves, let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!"_

With a chuckle, the newest monster appears. She has skin the color of ivory and the touch as cold as ice. She wears an armor constructed of ice but colored like rose quartz. The look in her eye could probably freeze anyone in place as she shows off the purple strings wrapped around her body. (2700 ATK)

"This is the famous 'Ice Angel' combo that Yvonne is known for!" says Trip. "Are Yuya and Zarc able to withstand such a force?"

"Shaddoll Anoyatyllis isn't just for show," says Yvonne. "As long as she's on the field, none of us can Special Summon monsters from the hand or graveyard with Spell or Trap effects. So try to bring about a Call of the Haunted? She'll hang up. You want someone back to the front? She'll send them to the back-row. Swing the pendulum over and over again? Sorry, no can do. Ain't that grand?"

The spectral form of Shaddoll Hedgehog appears in front of Yvonne, glaring at the Nightmare Mirror monsters before vanishing.

"Oh, and you remember when Shaddoll Hedgehog is sent to the graveyard by card effect? I get to take another Shaddoll friend from my deck to my hand!" Yvonne giggles, taking another card to her hand. "Now then...El Shaddoll Construct, attack the Dragon Vassal of Deaf Winds!"

The giant alabaster skinned doll raises her hands into the air as multiple strings follow her command, rising like the tide. Zarc looks around, trying to find an Action Card, but the light from the strings brightens, causing him to wince in pain.

"Father!" Yuya exclaims, seeing Zarc turning away from the light. "I…"

"Oh no you don't!" says Yvonne, pointing at Yuya. Blue threads of light fire from the sleeve of her jacket and wrap themselves around Yuya's legs, causing him to stumble and fall as Dragon Vassal of Deaf Winds is impaled by numerous purple threads.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 6400) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 5900)**

"Wait a second," says Yuya, realizing something. "Father's Sacred Heirloom Spell Card prevents Dragon Vassal monsters from being destroyed for the first time in battle. So why would you even go as far as to attack him?"

Yvonne smirks as she jerks her head to the right. Her strings slither back into her sleeves as she says, "Take a better look."

Yuya turns and then gasps as he sees purple veins of light spread out throughout the body of Dragon Vassal of Deaf Winds. The Yugo lookalike gasps in pain, eyes glowing in a purple light before he explodes.

And up in the stands, the real Yugo clenches his chest and recoils in pain.

"Any Special Summoned monster that El Shaddoll Construct battles is destroyed at the start of the Damage Step," says Yvonne "And remember, Pendulum Summoning equates to Special Summoning!"

As Yuya looks dumbfounded at what Yvonne is implying, a lightbulb goes off in Yusho's head.

"I get it," he says, turning to Yvonne. "If you limit how many monsters Yuya and Zarc can summon…"

"Then we can make an opening once their field is clear of monsters!" Yvonne finishes with a grin on her face. Dueling alongside Yusho feels absolutely different than when she duels with Dawn, May or the other students of You Show Duel School. It feels more...extravagant. "Now let's continue this lesson on 'Exploiting the weakness of Pendulum Monsters'! El Shaddoll Anoyaytllis, attack the Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms!"

The WATER Shaddoll Monster in her purple gown and pink icy wings smirks before she begins to flap an icy breeze that covers the blind Dragon Vassal with a layer of frost. He runs his hands up and down to keep himself warm, but otherwise is still standing. (2200 -) 2450 ATK)

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 6150) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 5900)**

"And we're not done yet! I play Pot of Avarice to take five monsters in my graveyard back to my deck and draw two cards."

The image of a purple pot with a goofy face appears as five cards pop out of Yvonne's graveyard and she shoves them back into her deck. One shuffle later, and Yvonne has added two more cards to her hand.

"I'll end it with two cards face-down," says Yvonne, bowing at hip as she places two cards into her Duel Disk. "Back to you, _daddy_!"

Zarc clenches his teeth, unsure as to what to think about this girl. On one hand, she has a flair for showmanship that is one part dazzling, one part twisted and another part "very capable of making people nauseous".

On the other hand, he can't help but notice how much she seems so cheerful around Yusho - that beneath her snarky exterior there is a duelist passionate about bringing about a show for the entire audience. It reminds him too much of himself and of Yuya - if he didn't know better, perhaps Yvonne would be what Yuya might have been if he turned out to be a girl with a love of nightmarish circus themes and puppets.

He feels like it's such a shame that she sides with Yusho; a girl like her would be quite _useful_ by his side. But there are more important things to focus on right now.

Zarc chuckles as he claps his hands three times. "I must say, in all my time as a Dueltainer, I have _never_ had the chance to duel someone with your spirit, Yvonne."

"Why, _merci beaucoup_ ," Yvonne states with one of her all-knowing grins.

"But it's too bad that there can only be one winner today," Zarc continues. "Now, due to the effect of my Inheritance of the Dragon Vassals, I must skip my Draw Phase. Instead, I'll go and Pendulum Summon Dragon Vassal of Deaf Wind once more."

The Dragon Vassal in Yugo's likeness appears on the field once more, growling low at the monster who killed him. (1800 ATK)

"And then, I activate the effect of my Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth. I can inflict 500 points of damage for every 'Dragon Vassal' monster I control and then place him onto the field to fight!"

Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth begins chanting something under his breath before a large chunk of earth materializes. Then, the same Dragon Vassal stretches his hand out and watches as the earth breaks apart into smaller pieces that rain down on Yvonne and Yusho like a storm. As the two watch their lifepoints drop, he leaps out of the pillar he is floating on and lands in-between his brothers. (2000 ATK) Both Deaf Winds and Blind Storms sense this and turn toward the Yuri lookalike, embracing him tight.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 6150) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 4900)**

"Wow, that was a lot of pressure," Yvonne notes, carefully observing how Heartless Earth smiles a little better when comforted by his brothers. And in the audience, Yuri also smiles when Yugo and Yuto cuddle him.

"It's hard to be on equal footing when it feels like the world is crumbling down," Yusho agrees.

Yvonne blinks and tilts her head to the side before Licorice squeaks something in her ear.

"Oh…" she says. "Oh, that makes _plenty_ of sense then! Now, I just need to find a kitty. Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

Yuya watches in confusion as Yvonne starts calling out for a cat in the barren carnival grounds...but considering the type of behavior she's exhibited throughout the entire duel - including but not limiting to confetti wind-up toys, eating sandwiches while riding a dragon and making very snarky lines at _everything_ \- he dismisses this as he turns his gaze to his former father.

"Now then," says Zarc. "Let me see...I spy with my little eye...something that has an 'A'."

Yusho tilts his head. "Something that has an…"

His eyes widens as he turns around and sees a fortune-teller machine, said fortune teller dressed all in purple with only her emerald eyes visible, behind him. On the table in front of the fortune teller is an Action Card!

"Ready...set...go!" Zarc cheers, flying towards the machine.

Yusho begins to follow Zarc, but he only makes it about four or five steps before he feels his right leg paralyzed and he drops to his knees.

 _Why Edo?_ Yusho curses, recalling the duel he had against the commander months ago. He grasps on his cane and hurls it towards at Zarc…

But looks in horror when Zarc turns around and catches it.

"That desperate, are we?" Zarc chuckles, swinging the cane through the glass of the fortune-teller machine, hearing the glass shatter before snatching the card into his hand. He then turns to Yusho and smirks. "Ah, it's such a rush to see someone like on your _knees_ in front of the true king."

"Oh my gosh," says Dawn, scribbling something down on her notepad. "That's just…"

"Horrible? Absolutely abominable?" Yuzu finishes.

"It's actually kinda hot when you think of it this way. I mean, look at this!" Dawn states, showing off her notes that has numerous hearts, arrows pointing back and forth and the names 'Zarc' and 'Yusho' on top. "I mean, doesn't it seem like Zarc and Yusho are having a custody battle over Yuya? Like they were lovers who were married, are divorced and now are trying to make things better with their child by deciding who houses Yuya on what day? If you see it like that, then you can _really_ see Zarc as the -"

"DAWN!" May states, pouring another goblet of wine for herself. "This is no time to think of such things!

"I activate the Action Card - Hypnotic Spell!" says Zarc. "This card allows me to take control of one of your monsters until the end of the turn. And, to really get things pumping, I'll take control of Performapal Sky Magician!*

He plays his Action Card, showing a black stick figure with a pocket watch in hand, a wide grin on his face. Then, a large pocket watch appears, swinging back and forth, back and forth, causing Performapal Sky Magician to drop the four rings in his hands.

"That's it," says Zarc, watching Sky Magician slowly float towards his side, past Yuya and past Yusho. "I've taken your son, and now I've taken your most precious monster, Yusho. How does it feel? How does it feel?! How does it _**feel**_?!"

Yusho says nothing as he slowly rises to his knees. Zarc raises an eyebrow and tosses the cane towards his opponent.

"I must say that I expected more from you," he continues. "Yuya and Yuto _entertained me_ with so many stories of how you would dazzle people with your shows, teaching everyone to duel for smiles, to _smile_ even when you are goddamn dying on the inside. But to think that you actually taught the _wrong_ message to Yuya. How Yuya cried himself to sleep despite the pain, his foolish antics to shake off the insults, jeers and glares that eroded his soul...and all while you were just _galavanting_ about in a place like this?"

"I only stayed three days and two nights in Carroll City," Yusho states, picking up his fallen cane. "Found by Yvonne and her close friends, they listened to why I was going on my way to the Fusion Dimension and told me of what their life is like in Carroll City. In return, I showcased my dueling style to them and sent me on my way to the Xyz Dimension so I could teach the duelists the passion and beauty of Action Duels and Entertainment Dueling."

"Plus, for all of the craziness I got into as if I was Alice in Wonderland, those three taught me this one _very_ important thing."

"And what's that?" Yuya hisses.

Yusho smiles as he looks at the cards in his hand. Then, he smirks.

"Aim for the head."

Performapal Sky Magician lets out a laugh as smoke suddenly fills the field. Zarc and Yuya step back all while Yusho picks up his cane from the ground.

"It seems as my magician figured out a way out of your hypnotic thrall, Zarc!" he says. "Performapal Sky Magician doesn't steal the spotlight. Now it's his apprentice's time to shine!"

When the smoke clears out, a new figure appears. It is a young boy with brown hair in a blue and yellow jester outfit with a pink cape, wielding two hoops in his white gloved hands. Other additions to the outfit include a ruffled collar, a pair of red crackoes on his feet, and a red and yellow cap where a symbol of a spade in front of a heart rests like a large jewel in the center of a crown. Covering his brown eyes is a blue domino mask. (800 ATK)

"What?!" asks Zarc. "Who is that?!"

"It's Performapal Sky Pupil…" Yuya whispers, eyes in a daze at who he is seeing. Yusho once mentioned that this card represented him...a student who wishes to bring about splendor and awe under his teacher's footsteps.

"What?!"

"Listen to your 'son', Zarc," says Yusho, wagging a finger. "During any of our turns, I can swap a Level 5 or higher 'Performapal' monster with Performapal Sky Pupil from my hand, meaning that your Action Spell was considered useless. And when Performapal Sky Magician leaves the field…"

"He can destroy one card," Yuya finishes, red and green pupils shrinking in horror at what is about to happen next. "Father!"

Yusho chuckles slightly before he frowns and points at Zarc's sole Pendulum monster. "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you, Zarc. Performapal Sky Magician, Spinning Sky Strike!"

Zarc looks up to see the spirit of Performapal Sky Magician hovering in the air before he lashes the four rings in his hand like a whip that strikes Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames, shattering him. Despite being hit, Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames doesn't scream at all.

At the destruction of his monster, Zarc snarls. This _human_ had the audacity to...

"Fine!" he snaps, pointing to Yvonne's Fusion Monster that has been standing still since Zarc's turn began. "I'll use the Action Card on El Shaddoll Construct instead!"

As if hearing his command, El Shaddoll Construct jerkily moves her head towards the man in the grey suit then flies towards Zarc's side, her passive face looking more menacing now that she works for the enemy.

"Oh no…" Yusho gasps. Performapal Sky Pupil gulps, dropping his hoops in horror at what he has to face..

"I see how it goes," Zarc clicks his teeth. "You really _did_ abandon Yuya and replaced him with that puppet bitch! Just look at how you react to seeing _her_ monster under my thrall!"

"I did no such thing!" Yusho roars. "I never abandoned Yuya!"

"Then why didn't you tell me what you were doing?!" Yuya screams back at Yusho, hands balled into fists tight enough that blood would drip down his palms if he wasn't wearing gloves. "Why did you make me suffer for three years in utter silence, smiling through this pain while no one knew how much it _hurt_ to be considered the loser son of a coward?! Why did you not come back for me? Why didn't you hold me and tell me that you would always be there for me? Why, Yusho...Why did you DO THIS?!"

"Because I wanted to stop Professor Akaba from hurting so many people for a selfish purpose!" Yusho answers back. "I worked with him to refine the technology that made Action Duels possible, and I couldn't let go of the idea that he was raising an entire army of brainwashed Fusion obsessed sycophants. I thought that if I talked to him, maybe he could change his mind."

"But why did it have to be you?" Yuya questions. "Why did it have to be _you_?! Why couldn't Reiji do it himself - after all, Reiji is Professor Akaba's _son_! You would do something for him and not for ME?!"

"Save your breath, Yuya," says Zarc. "This man is not worth your time. Now, why don't you watch as Father pummels Yusho to the ground like the _pathetic waste of skin he truly is_! Go El Shaddoll Construct! Attack!"

El Shaddoll Construct subtly nods her head as a shower of purple strings rush towards Performapal Sky Pupil, the young boy preparing his rings as he leaps into the air.

"Ah, the fool!" Zarc laughs. "Does he not know that El Shaddoll Construct will easily destroy him?!"

"He does, but he's gonna make sure that his strength is on par as hers. After all, Yusho-san said that It _is_ hard to be on equal footing when your world starts crumbling."

Zarc's eyes widen when he turns around and sees Yvonne standing on top of the fortune teller machine, one hand on her hip and the other one showing an Action Card of two pairs of shoes with an equal sign between them.

"What the - ?!" Zarc and Yuya gasp.

"I activate the Action Card - Equal Footing!" Yvonne answers, playing the card. "When your monster goes into battle with one of mine - or ours, in this case - I can make the target's attack or defense equal to the attack score of the attacking monster, making this a draw."

"Wait a second...Where and when did you even get that card?!" Yuya answers.

Yvonne jerks her thumb to something a few feet away from the fortune-teller: a puppet theater where two puppets of a boy with a red conical hat and blue coat with a shorter boy with a teapot on top of his head wave at them, the backdrop of the theater being a lush forest. "Just went over the garden wall to find this waiting for someone like me. And I went to pick this up while your daddy was praising me on being Yusho's apprentice!"

"But...wha...I…"

With the attack score of Performapal Sky Pupil raised to 2800, the Spellcaster monster smiles as he weaves through El Shaddoll Construct's attempts to smack her in the face. Then, he performs a forward flip and kicks El Shaddoll Construct right in the chest, but not before El Shaddoll Construct pierces through the young boy's chest with a stray string, destroying the two of them.

"Rule number one of magic: it's all about deception," says Yusho with a smile, watching Yvonne leap off of the machine with a forward flip. "I'm sure _someone_ of your caliber would know something like that, am I right?"

Zarc's eye twitches as he sees Yvonne and Yusho share a high-five. No...this isn't how this is supposed to go!

"I still have another attack!" he snaps. "Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth, bury Performapal Changeraffe alive!"

Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth nods his head as he lowers his hands to his waist. The symbol over his heart glows as the ground begins to quake. A fissure appears beneath the feet of the ungulate who can only throw her head back to unleash a silent scream before she is swallowed up by the cruel earth.

"I end my turn there," Zarc hisses, the pupils of his eyes becoming thin slits like that of a cat. "Make your move, _Yusho_."

Yvonne sighs as she looks at the field. She has fought through all types of adversaries, dueling or otherwise, but even _she_ thinks that this is a fight that she's not gonna win so easily.

 _We have to get rid of those Pendulum cards somehow._ Yvonne thinks. _But as long as Zarc keeps intervening, we'll never - huh?_

Licorice turns its body towards her, despite its wind-up key not moving an inch. It squeaks a few words to Yvonne's ear as she tilts her head so that the mouse can explain everything.

"Really now?" Yvonne whispers. "Okay, now where would…"

 _Yvonne…_

Yvonne gasps and turns to her right. There, the curtain of a tent flutters like sheets of paper in the breeze.

 _I wish to speak to you..._ The wind seems to whisper in her ear. _Hurry!_

Yvonne nods her head and pats Licorice on the head. "Thanks, Licorice."

"It's my move and I - huh?!" Yusho turns to see Yvonne running away from the duel. "Yvonne?!"

"Hey Yusho!" says Yvonne, racing towards a purple tent covered with question marks. "Keep those two busy until I get back."

Yusho gawked at where his partner was heading. "Where in the name of Fantoccini are you _going_?!"

Yvonne pulls the tent flap to the side like she is at a concert pushing a fan aside so she can get a closer look at the performers on stage. "I gotta go to The Euphemism!"

"The Euphemism?!" Yuya repeats before laughing. "NO ONE goes to The Euphemism on a night like this!"

"But I gotta!" Yvonne replies before she dives into the tent.

Yusho sighs and shakes his head. He has no idea whether or not he can trust Yvonne just as much as he can trust himself to not strangle her after everything she's said and done within the past 18 hours.

But Yvonne has been helping him out throughout this entire duel. Truthfully, if he was to go duel this alone, he probably wouldn't stand a chance.

At that, Yusho can't help but sigh. For as much as he dislikes Yvonne's all-around condescending attitude, cruelty to make Sora stab himself in the stomach for the sake of 'atonement', and her penchant to "kill first, ask questions never", he can equally respect her level-head in this situation. If only he asked her to join him in the Xyz Dimension...

"Very well," saya Yusho. "The show must go on! I draw!"

He draws a card and inspect his surroundings, particularly the two Pendulum Monsters floating in mid-air on Yuya's side of the field. The most important thing right now is to ensure that neither Yuya nor Zarc can Pendulum Summon high-level monsters. Action Cards can only get him so far.

And as much as Yusho would like to defeat them with his _own_ Pendulum monsters, it's too risky to showcase them when he himself has never dueled with them before...

But he's a magician, and magicians _always_ have tricks up their sleeves.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Yusho begins. "So, let's all start off with a clean slate. I play the Spell Card Card of Sanctity!"

Coins rain from the sky as sunlight peeks from the grey storm clouds. Yusho then draws four new cards while Yuya draws four more cards and Zarc has to draw six more times.

"Is he insane?" Lillie questions. "He just gave Zarc six more chances to kill him!"

"I think that's the point," says Gladion. "He's taunting Zarc; he wants to see what Zarc is capable of. If only Yusho knew the _extent_ of Zarc's skills…"

Upon looking at what he drew, Yusho chuckles.

"What's so funny?" asks Takeru, turning to Specter.

"Hard to say," Specter replies. "What are your thoughts, Ryoken-sama?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Ryoken answers, before he looks across from him and sees Dawn in her yellow dress also looking in concern. "But I can tell that things aren't going to end happily ever after."

"First, I play my Spell Card Magician's Restage!" Yusho announces.

He plays his card, showing the backstage of a circus tent, Performapal Revue Dancer waking up in an open coffin backstage with Performapal Sky Magician in the back. Then, large black box big enough to fit a person appears.

"This allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Spellcaster from my graveyard, and I think you know who I'm bringing back!"

The lid of the box opens and Performapal Revue Dancer sits up with a big grin on her face. (1200 ATK)

"And then I sacrifice her once more to summon Performapal Sky Magician!"

Revue Dancer throws her hands in the air before a smoke cloud envelops her and Sky Magician takes his place once more. (2500 ATK)

"I activate the effect of Performapal Sky Magician! Once per turn, I can swap a Continuous Spell Card I control for a 'Magician' Continuous Spell Card in my hand. So I replace Magician's Restage for Magician's Right Hand!"

Magician's Restage fades away before the image is replaced by the image of a right arm with long black talons, rings on its middle and ring finger and bracers with gold trim. Hovering over its palm is a pale glow. Meanwhile, Performapal Sky Magician's attack rises to 2800.

"What is that?" Zarc whispers.

"I...I don't remember," Yuya admits ashamed.

"No matter," Zarc says. "It surely can't be _that_ bad."

"And that's not all, I have a _new_ star in this production," says Yusho. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for an up and coming star. She may be cute, but be careful! Because she pulls _all_ the strings!"

"BOOO!" Hilbert and Hilda shout, while some audience members groan at the pun.

"When I have at least one 'Performapal' Spellcaster monster on the field, she is able to overcome her shyness and show what she's all about," Yusho continues. "But don't take my word for it. Please give a round of applause to the Carroll City debut of Performapal Doll Maestra!"

A tiny puff of smoke appears next to Perofmrpal Sky Magician followed by lively childish laughter. When the smoke clears, the new monster is a little girl who looks like she's only four or five years old with short honey colored hair, wearing a blue long coat that is two sizes too big for her on top of a pink and white lacy dress, along with an overly large top hat that covers her left eye. Wrapped around her wrists are long glowing strings with little dolls that look similar to Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri dangling at the ends tied around their necks like nooses. But it's the face of this girl that makes everyone gasp…

Because, barring a few features - like the color of her eyes being a pale grey instead of blue and a bright smile instead of a sinister one - it wouldn't be too hard to think that this girl is just a younger Yvonne Maxa before she would ever become the Grand Lorde Guignol. (1300 ATK)

"He has a monster that looks like Yvonne?!" Yuzu, Dawn and May shout simultaneously, although Yuzu's tone of voice shows disgust whereas Dawn and May are excited.

"How lovely!" Dawn coos, seeing Doll Maestra soak up the praise of everyone, her eyes sparkling like star sapphires. "She really _does_ look like her if she decided to dress up as a puppeteer at the age of five!"

"YVONNE!" The puppets cheer at the monster that looks like their big sister. Saki also can't help but smile; seeing Performapal Doll Maestra reminds her of the puppet shows Yvonne held at the hospital for Xavier.

"You keep proving to Yuya that you have a _new_ favorite in your life, Yusho," Zarc sighs with a shake of his head. "If you love her so much, why not just adopt her already?"

"I activate Doll Maestra's special ability!" says Yusho, ignoring Zarc's comment. "Once per turn, if I discard a 'Performapal' monster in my hand, then Doll Maestra is able to take control of each and every monster on the field whose level is equal to the discarded monster's! So I just send this Level 4 Performapal to the grave and…"

"And he takes control of all of Zarc's monsters!" Trip finishes.

"Now then, Dragon Vassals," says Yusho, slipping a card into his graveyard. "Why don't you let Doll Maestra into your little boys only club? She'll play nice! After all, it's not like she has cooties or anything!"

The smile on Doll Maestra morphs into a sinister smile that Yvonne usually wears as she crosses her arms over her chest. Then, emerging from her back are long silver strings that fly towards Zarc's monsters. None of the Dragon Vassals are able to escape as they are soon dragged onto Yusho's side of the field, panic on their faces as they scramble to be back on Zarc's side of the field.

"Oh, come on!" says Yusho, in a somewhat mocking tone. "What do you have to worry about, you three? She won't bite!"

But none of the Dragon Vassals share that sentiment all while Performapal Doll Maestra wraps her arms around Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth's torso and nuzzles her cheek against his stomach.

"Hmm?" asks Yusho, tilting his head to the side. "Come on then, let me sing your something to put your _spirits_ at ease! Get it, spirits?"

Calliope music plays in the background as the dueltainer hears the audience fall silent. It's a bit of a secret, but he actually has a very beautiful baritone voice.

" _Laughter and cheers, it happens each year the circus comes to town!"_ Yusho sings. " _So unlock the cage and light up the stage for the greatest show around!"_

He pulls out his cane as the crystal orb is suddenly set on fire, twirling it like a baton before he rests it on his shoulders. With his arms out, he spins and round like a tornado, the baton never falling off as it spins along with him.

" _All day, child's play! Clowns and balloons!"_ Yusho finishes, seeing everything spin with every word he sings. " _Fun filled until the next full moon!"_

He ends the verse by picking up his baton and tossing it into the air before performing a flip and grabbing the cane as it descends, the fiery end just inches away from his face. The crowd gasps as he lands on both feet and plants the cane onto the ground before softly blowing the flames out as if it is nothing more than a candle topping a cake. This is added with a raucous laugh of a madman as Yusho's eyes, for a very brief moment, flicker to a black like shadows.

The audience applauds, Yuya flinches and Zarc curls his empty hand into a fist. Yusho takes a good look at the opposition and smiles.

But the smile doesn't seem like one of his usual 'showman smiles', where he's introducing people to what he is about to show them in his Duels. No, it seems more like he's smiling because he's having too much fun looking at how his opponents look so _uncomfortable_ with what they are seeing.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he questions. He chuckles as he adds, "I mean, sometimes it's _fun_ to be scared! I think that is why Yvonne unleashed this carnival in the first place, don't you think?"

"Yvonne this, Yvonne that," Yuya spits out, baring his fangs. "Why do you hold her in such regard?"

"I hold every duelist I have ever encountered in such regard. Be they friend or foe, good or bad, as long as they show their true strength than they have my highest praise," Yusho answers. "Because in the end, a duel is about bringing people together."

At those words, Sora sinks in his seat, briefly recalling how Nico Smiley announced how his monsters caused many children to move into tears. He caused so much suffering, sullying You Show Duel School's name by going _against_ its founder's philosophy…

"I'm sure you know what I mean, Yuya," Yusho continues, ignorant of Sora's guilt from those innocent words. "After all, you still have that copy of Smile World on you?"

"And if I don't, are you going to hand me _yours_?" Yuya questions.

"I highly doubt it," Max whispers, flashing the card that depicts Edo Phoenix's image on it.

"That's for me to know and you to ponder," Yusho answers. "Now, back to this Pendulum Summoning thing. I can see that you are already a master in this type of dueling, but have you learned other methods while I was away?"

"I've learned how to Fusion Summon with my Pendulum monsters, if that's what you're implying," Yuya answers succinctly.

"Not bad," Yusho says before he turns to look at Ruri in her seat, eyes like a hawk. He was unable to be there when she needed it, but he's here now and that's all that matters.

"Now answer this question…" says Yusho, turning to Yuya. "Have you learned the art of _Xyz Summoning_?"

"Did he just say -/What I think he just…/XYZ Summoning?!" Trip and Bianca state with flabbergasted looks. Similar looks flash on the faces of everyone else. Even Zarc has to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yusho announces, throwing his hands into the air. "Presenting a Yusho Sakaki Special for the first time anywhere, prepare yourselves as I set the _Overlay Network_!"

And then, there is utter silence as a large black nebula appears in front of Yusho which is reflected in his steely stare.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The interior of the tent is dark.

There are no candles, there are no objects that Yvonne can identify through her sight alone. It looks like she has just entered a vast black void. At this point in her life, she has learned that she must not fear the unknown, so she is downright annoyed that she is just standing in a dark space waiting for something to approach her.

"Show yourself right now," she sighs, before turning to Licorice. "You sure that she's here?"

A series of stoplights form a path towards a table covered in purple cloth and glittering stars. Yvonne raises an eyebrow at this.

 _Empty spaces, what are we living for?_

 _Abandoned places, I guess we know the score_

 _On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?_

The puppeteer blinks; who would be singing Queen at a time like this?

"Do I have your attention now, Yvonne?"

A final spotlight shines over the table and sitting in front of it is a woman with long crimson hair and a crown carved from antlers.. She dresses in a dress made of multicolored flowers like fireflies that shine a kaleidoscope of color. Her matching crimson eyes glow like embers while strands of spider silk wrap around the antlers before they rest in the center of her forehead, forming a silver four-pointed star.

"Lady Belladonna," Yvonne whispers, bowing towards the woman with her hands crossed over her heart. "Why are you here today, my queen?"

"I just wanted to have a talk with you," Lady Belladonna purrs. "Come, give me your hand."

Yvonne nods her head as she takes a seat and shows the palm of her right hand towards Lady Belladonna. The woman smiles as she runs her fingers over the mark.

"You have gone through many trials as an esteemed member of the Court of Strings," Lady Belladonna begins.

"I know," Yvonne states.

"And you have also done lots of preparation for this war against Academia."

"I know."

"And you look quite nice dressed up like this."

Yvonne smirks. "I know."

Lady Belladonna chuckles as she begins to sing once again, her contralto elevating the lyrics of this song to that of an opera.

 _Another hero, another mindless crime_

 _Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

 _Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?_

"You know how close that song is to my heart," says Yvonne, tapping her heart. "It was…"

"Your brother's favorite song," Lady Belladonna finishes, an all-knowing look in her crimson eyes. "He had a wonderful singing voice, did he not?"

Yvonne nods her head, the memory fresh in her mind. "The night before he, you know...he sang this while dressed up as Jason the Toymaker in his bedroom, for me. He always loved that character and stated that he might have been a toymaker in his past life!" she laughs. "We...we always had a game where he would 'fashion' me into a living doll and he'd attach puppet strings to my arms and parade me around like a marionette. Always got a kick out of it whenever we did this at mom's bar. The looks on the faces of those bikers were _priceless_!"

"And that is why you're wearing this outfit today? In Xavier's honor?"

Yvonne nods her head once more. "It was the costume he wore on the last Halloween we had together. After I made my vow to become the Grand Lorde Guignol, I sat in his bedroom and pulled the costume out of his closet, placing it over my own body while I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I vowed that one day I would wear it and become the next Toymaker of the family.

"And three weeks before today, I asked Dawn to mend it so it would fit me and here I am."

"And the little mouse friend?"

Yvonne strokes Licorice and hears him squeak. "From Takeru, actually. Being a soulburner has perks - sometimes I'm just _burning_ with envy on how he was able to create Licorice. I mean, purifying souls with their darkness and then condensing them into cute little creatures that act like your eyes and ears? I understand why Takeru never leaves the manor without his little pal, Munchie by his side!"

"I could imagine," Lady Belladonna replies with a smile. "If only your brother was here with us right now.

At this, Yvonne's smile turns slightly forlorn. "Yeah, he...he would have loved seeing me following his footsteps in becoming an entertainer."

"But not as a killer, correct?"

At this, Yvonne hesitates. Ever since she commanded her puppets to slaughter the man that took Xavier away from her, killing has become an inseparable part of her. A road that she can't turn back from.

"...No," Yvonne answers honestly, and rarely is she ever honest in regards to her feelings.

"You never had to take that route," Lady Belladonna points out. "You had your mother, your puppets and your best friend. Why did you have to go down this path? Couldn't you have stopped once you destroyed any and all evidence of Viren's cartel and either arrested or slaughtered his cronies?"

"We've been through this conversation 143 times," Yvonne states, voice breaking. "It...it's too late to stop now."

"You're 14; you have an entire life for you to live in regards to what you want to do. Like become a doctor. Considering how you're always surrounded by dead bodies, you'd become a great surgeon one day."

"I am really good at Science," Yvonne admits. "Or at least, the Biology part of it."

"Why not pursue it? You could work in the children's hospital when you grow up, helping them both physically and mentally. You give them proper medicine in equal doses of syrups and shots and puppet shows! Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Yvonne smiles a little; she once dreamed that she was older and her puppets were helping her give children in the hospital medicine and telling them to take their vitamins. And at night, she would take all the children to a make-shift theater and tell them story after story while their smiles lit up before it was time for bed.

That would be such a nice dream to have...if there is ever a chance for her to achieve it.

Yvonne sighs and shakes her head. "My queen, as much as I love you being my career counselor before I even entered High School, I have more important things to worry about."

"You mean…'that', correct?"

Yvonne looks down at the mark of the Court of Strings on her palm and sighs. "Yeah, that."

"What makes you sure that this will go off successfully as you think it will? I mean, there are many different ways this can go down."

"We don't have time to think about it like that," Yvonne answers, looking at the cards in her hand. "You know what Zarc has done and what he's planning to do."

"He repurposed three of his sons, each of them filled with hidden sorrow, and made them feel better. He is no different than what we do, is he not?"

"If you put it that way, it frightens me. I mean, I _still_ can't believe that Zarc is from the same lineage as - "

Licorice starts squeaking loudly as Yvonne looks at her Duel Disk flashing madly.

"Oh," she says, looking at her Duel Disk display. "Sorry, but it looks like Yusho played Card of Sanctity. And I should get back to the duel."

"May the threads of Fate guide you,," says Lady Belladonna, rubbing a thumb over Yvonne's mark. "Take care, Yvonne. And please introduce me to that new puppet of yours when you have the chance."

"Always," says Yvonne, bowing towards the puppet queen, hands crossed over her heart. " _Au revoir_."

The puppeteer turns around and draws her cards, unaware that the two she drew are glowing in a soft light as she makes her exit. The flap of the circus tent flutters as Lady Belladonna sings to herself.

 _The show must go on_

 _The show must go on_

 _Inside my heart is breaking_

 _My make-up may be flaking_

 _But my smile still stays on..._

She chuckles before she looks at one of the Tarot Cards in front of her. Curious, she flips the one in the center and gasps.

"No…" she whispers. "This is...oh no!"

The image of the card depicts a woman waking up in a bed, hands covering her face as she sobs. Mounted the wall behind her are nine swords and there is a carving on the bottom of the bed that depicts a corpse.

It is the Nine of Swords.

And it is upright.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Overlay Network...Yusho Sakaki is setting the_ Overlay Network?!

Yuto thinks this in his head over and over again as he feels his anger boil. The man who practically _abandoned_ Heartland is mocking him by showing off _Xyz Summoning_?!

"That's right, folks!" Yusho announces. "You are hearing things correctly! With my Level 4 Performapal Doll Maestra and Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth, witness as I bring about a new member of the Performapal Troupe!"

A black and gold Overlay network appears in front of Yusho as Performapal Doll Maestra jumps into it with glee, dragging Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth - who is struggling to grab onto the hands of his brothers in an attempt to save himself - into its center. Then, a loud howl can be heard from within the center of the Overlay Network as Yusho begins his chant.

" _Knight by sunrise, wolf by sunset...unleash your fury upon those who caused your cursed state! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Howl, Performapal Knightwolfe!"_

Rising from the center of the Overlay Network is a person in obsidian knight armor with a grey wolf head in the center. The helm of the armor is modeled after a wolf's head with violet streaks around the ears and the eyes. His weapons are claws attached to his gauntlets, three each. When said knight lifts the visor of said helm, he reveals a face that looks similar to Yuto's. Two Overlay Units circle his body like fireflies. (2100 ATK)

"A Performapal _Xyz Monster_?!" Rin gasps. "Is…is that even possible?"

"And he looks likes Yuto…" Ruri trails off. Performapal Knightwolfe senses this and turns to Ruri with a nod of his head. "That's...that's not possible..."

"They say third time's the charm, but I think the second time is good enough as its own!" says Yusho. "I'll set the Overlay Network once again with the Level 4 Dragon Vassals of Blind Storm and Deaf Winds!"

The Overlay Network appears once more and the Dragon Vassals modeled after Yugo and Yuto are swiftly sucked in before a white light rises forth from the event horizon of the network.

" _Hawk by sunrise, lady by sunset...rise to the occasion and show your undying love to your knight in shining armor! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Soar, Performapal Ladyhawke!"_

Rising onto the field is a young girl in a white dress with hawk wings underneath her arms. She wears a simple silver tiara on her head of ebony hair. When she opens her eyes, they shine like amethysts. (1700 ATK)

"That's...that's me!" Ruri gasps, tears falling down her eyes. "Yusho-san…"

Yuya looks in disbelief. How is it possible that this man would know such a technique as this?! What _else_ was this man hiding?!

"What story is behind these two?" he asks before he prepares to claw Yusho's throat.

"These two actually come from one of my favorite films," Yusho explains. "It talks about two lovers, a knight and his lady, who have been cursed into these forms by a bishop who lusted after said lady. The knight is human by day, wolf by night while the lady was to be a hawk by day and a human by night. The only way for them to break the curse was through them confronting the bishop who cursed them on a 'day without night and a night without day'. Until then, they go through this metamorphosis to show their eternal love for one another."

"Aww…." The audience states, seeing the two Xyz monsters hold hands and staring into each other's eyes in adoration. Yuya grits his teeth.

"I meant the story as to how you got those _Xyz Monsters_!" he snaps. "First you have Pendulum Monsters and now you know Xyz Summoning?!"

"Oh, that…." Yusho replies. "Well, that's another story. You see, after I received the Pendulum monsters, I thought about how I had left Yuto, Ruri and their friends. I couldn't do anything to stop the Invasion, and at the same time, all I could think about was how I could confront them and apologize for not being there when they needed it most.

"I slept on that question and when I woke up to look at my deck again, I found these two monsters waiting there, just for me. And that's all."

 _There's more to this story than meets the eye._ Zarc says, narrowing his eyes. _I'm going to have to investigate this further…_

"But now, let's get back to what these two can do," says Yusho. "First, I'll detach an Overlay Unit from Performapal Ladyhawke and she can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field equal to the number of 'Performapal' monsters on the field. And guess what, Zarc? I control three monsters and you have three cards in your Spell and Trap Zones!"

 _No!_ Zarc gasps.

"Ready, Ladyhawke?" asks Yusho. "Fire away!"

Performapal Ladyhawke's nails grow into hawk-like talons as she slashes one of the Overlay Units in front of her. Then, she takes into the sky before swooping down towards Zarc's cards, flapping her wings to form a downdraft that shatters all three of his cards.

"And I'm not done," says Yusho, watching Performapal Ladyhawke return to his side. "Next, I detach an Overlay Unit from Performapal Knightwolf. When I do, I can let another 'Performapal' monster attack equal to the number of other 'Performapal' monsters I control. Just think of it as the Xyz Monster version of Illusion Fire."

Performapal Knightwolfe's eyes glow silver as he opens his mouth and howls. One of his Overlay Units shatters as Performapal Sky Magician cackles in glee.

"Now Performapal Sky Magician, shatter that nightmare of a dragon!" Yusho commands.

Performapal Sky Magician flies into the air and transforms its body into a drill once more.

"Are you insane?" asks Yuya, seeing the foolish magician get closer. "My monster is much stronger than yours!"

"Not for long," says Yusho, revealing an Action Card drop into his hand. "I play the Action Spell Quick Guard to move your monster to Defense Mode!"

"No!" Yuya gasps, watching as Yusho plays a card from his hand. The Action Card showing a blue shield with a yellow 'X' in the center being pressed down by a red arrow appears as Yuya's Nightmare Dragon crouches into defense.

"When did you get that card?!" Yuya screams.

"Oh, it's just something given to me by the wind," Yusho answers. "Cameras? Go back to when Yuya played Black Wind Howling!"

The scoreboard shows a replay of the moment when Yuya played the Action Card of the dark wind blowing across the field, destroying the Hall of Mirrors. The camera then pays close attention to Yusho sitting up, his hand covering an Action Card!

"You…" Yuya gawks.

Yusho chuckles. "Attack number 2! Go, Performapal Sky Magician!"

Performapal Sky Magician laughs as his body spins round and round as a drill. Yuya looks in horror and brings his Duel Disk to protect himself just as Performapal Sky Magician strikes. Yuya screams as he is flung back, hitting a large cage colored black and white before sliding onto the ground with a groan.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 3350) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 4900)**

Yuya stumbles onto his feet as the figure of Performapal Sky Magician hovers above like an angel.

"Attack number 3!" Yusho snarls, looking similar to the Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster than that of Yusho Sakaki. "Attack!"

Performapal Sky Magician rises into the air as if ascending to heaven before he descends like a meteor. Yuya looks around and notices an Action Card stuck to the spoke of one of the cart's wheels.

"I activate the Action Card - Evasion!" Yuya shouts, playing the card on his Duel Disk. "Now I negate the atta - !"

"I activate the effect of Magician's Right Hand!" Yusho shouts. "As long as this card is on the field and I control a Spellcaster monster, I can negate the and then destroy the first Spell Card you play! I would say sorry about what I'm doing, but the truth is...I'M NOT!"

Yuya's eyes widen as his Evasion Action Card is destroyed and Performapal Sky Magician inches closer and closer...

"Not so fast!" says Zarc, standing on top of another circus cart, looking like a fallen angel about to bring the Day of Reckoning to the masses. An Action Card is in his hand. "I play _my_ Action Card - Evasion to drop the battle damage to 0!"

 _Damn it!_ Yusho curses. _This is a tag-team duel, so Magician's Right Hand can't stop Zarc!_

Zarc plays the Action Card as the attack nears. Yuya briefly looks at Zarc before he crouches down and leaps towards Yusho and ends in a forward roll just as Performapal Sky Magician's attack hits the circus cart, rendering it into a display of splinters, bent metal bars and busted wheels. Yuya himself lies on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Hey, I'm back!" says Yvonne, running back to Yusho's side. "What did I mi -" She blinks at the monsters who bare resemblance to Yuto and Ruri. "What in the name of Alfred Binet are _those_?!"

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Yvonne," Yusho says with a shake of his head. "Of all people who had to miss out on my little introduction to my Xyz Monsters and my little puppeteer, it just had to be _you_."

"Xyz Monsters?!" Yvonne states, noticing the Overlay Units circling the two. "...You know what? I'm not gonna ask."

"Don't." Yusho then turns to Zarc gliding to his son's side, Yuya struggling to stand up. Both Zarc and Yuya glare at Yusho, but at this point, Yusho does not care. "Well, you managed to save yourself for another round, huh? That's wonderful, Yuya! I knew you'd find a way out of it and make the duel more and more dramatic! I'm ending my turn there, so let's seewhere this leads us!"

Yuya snarls. First Yusho is acting happy and jovial, next he's acting like he's Yvonne's biological father or something. This absolutely irritates him! The more and more he has to hear Yusho talk, the more he wants to slice Yusho's throat!

"My turn, draw!" Yuya shouts, drawing his card. "And now, I'll set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 9 Nightmare Mirror Hellequin!"

The right pillar shines once more as a new monster appears. It looks similar to Yuya dressed as a harlequin with a black cape that ends with spikes over a white blouse, and red and black striped pants held by a belt with a black diamond for a buckle. His face is covered in white makeup, black rings around his eyes and a crooked smile. Covering his head is a black harlequin hat with skulls for pom-poms.

"And now I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels between 2 and 8. So come back Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler, Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster, Nightmare Mirror Daredevil and Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon!"

The pendulum swings back and forth as four bolts of black lightning strike the field. Yvonne and Yusho frown upon seeing the four high-leveled dark carnival monsters ready to drink their blood. (Fire-Juggler: 2400 -) 2900 ATK, Ringmaster: 2800 -) 3300 ATK, Pendulum Dragon: 2500 -) 3000 ATK, Dardeviil: 2600 -) 3100 ATK)

"Say…" Yvonne notes, noticing the glares of all four monsters. "Yuya, did anyone tell you that four is such an unlucky number?"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Nightmare Mirror Hellequin!" Yuya snaps. "Once per turn, I can inflict 100 points of damage equal to the combined levels of all 'Nightmare Mirror' monsters on the field. So, pop quiz! How many of your lifepoints am I gonna burn?!"

"300...600...1500…" Yvonne rapidly mutters.

"TIME'S UP!" Yuya shouts. "I'm burning away 2100 of your pathetic lifepoints! FIRE AWAY!"

Nightmare Mirror Hellequin cackles as he pulls out some black juggling balls with skulls painted on them from behind his back. He tosses them into the air, juggling them for a few seconds before he hurls them towards Yvonne and Yusho, where they detonate like grenades. The two are flung back a few feet, narrowly missing hitting the back of a massive cannon.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 3050) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 2800)**

"And that's not all," Yuya states. "I play the Spell Card Lightning Vortex to destroy those monsters and leave your field with a clean slate!"

He sends a card to the graveyard as the weaker variation of Raigeki appears. Yusho slowly stands up, using his cane to support himself.

"Did you forget what Magician's Right Hand does?" he questions, knowing what Yuya is planning but knowing that he can't negate the effect of his own Continuous Spell Card.

Magician's Right Hand glows before firing a blast of gold magic at Yuya's Lightning Vortex Spell card, shattering it into pixels

"I didn't," Yuya answers. "But after that, you can't stop me from playing _other_ Spell Cards, right?" At Yusho's silence, Yuya cackles. "Splendid! So, let me bring out the true card I wanted to play. I play my next Spell Card, _Paraphernalia Wagon_!"

He slaps the Spell Card onto his Duel Disk, depicting a covered wagon where a green mist rises from the roof. The mist has a pair of crimson eyes glaring at whoever happens to gaze upon the card.

Suddenly, a harsh wind begins to blow on the field once more. Yvonne sniffs it; it smells like a combination of pickles and chocolate chips. Sour and sweet.

"Oh no…" she mutters.

"It's a wonderful night for eyebrows…" Yuya recites, wiggling his eyebrows. "It's a wonderful night for teeth!" He shows his pearly whites at Yvonne and Yusho. "It's a wonderful night for a _circus of delight_! The troubles shall now commence!"

"Oh I wouldn't stay home on a night like this for _sixty dollars and sixty cents_!" Zarc adds. "Now then, let's open up the wagon and see which members of the Unhuman Race wants to have a little fun with our opponents!"

The Continuous Spell Card transforms into a similar looking wagon that Yuya jumps on top of. The sour-sweet wind continues to blow, causing Yuya's bangs to cover his eyes like a veil. Combined with his twisted smile when he bares his teeth at his opponents, he probably would've been commented as the son of Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster.

"Are you ready?" Yuya purrs, beckoning his opponents.

Yvonne turns to Yuya and smirks. The wind whips up, but it doesn't make her any less afraid or frightened as to what Yuya is about to unleash. Yusho also steadies himself, hand on his cane. Zarc raises an eyebrow as Yvonne points a finger at Yuya.

"Do your worst! Bring out your spooks! Shoot the works, WE WILL NOT FLINCH!" she shouts.

"Very well," Yuya says, pulling the hatch of the Paraphernalia Wagon open. "It's _your funeral, then!"_

Rising onto the field is the same sickly green mist with glowing red eyes. The mist then swarms towards the two opponents and Yvonne and Yusho can hear a choir of voices mocking them while they stand in the middle of a ring of dancing ghouls.

" _Yvonne! Yusho! Yvonne! Yusho!_

 _This is it! (Ha!) This is it! (Ha!)_

 _Yuya's gonna get ya! Yuya's gonna get ya!_

 _Yes indeedy fa-la-la YAH!"_

"What the hell?" Yusho whispers.

" _Yvonne! Yusho! Yvonne! Yusho!_

 _This is it! (Ha!) This is it! (Ha!)_

 _Zarc is gonna get ya! Zarc is gonna get ya!_

 _Yes indeedy fa-la-la YAH!_

 _Yes indeedy fa-la-la YAH!_

" _Yes indeedy fa-la-la YAH!"_

"How long do we have to endure this?" Yusho asks.

"Just long enough for the sour-sweet wind to stop blowing!" Yvonne answers.

"How long will that be?!"

"I don't know!"

"Enjoying yourselves?" Yuya questions. "Why not take a little walk?"

Yusho and Yvonne take three steps back as they anticipate the next strange creature to attack them. Then...

" _No, I wouldn't step here,"_ a voice warns just as a large foot lands behind Yvonne and Yusho, causing the two to rush towards the remains of the Hall of Mirrors.

" _And I wouldn't step there."_ Another voice that belongs to another foot says just as they reach the entrance. The two race towards another tent with a ladder leaning against it, Yvonne easily climbing on it before a swarm of bats swoop down squeaking, " _I would only step 'round with the greatest of care, and it's hopelessly try to escape through the air. It's high flying spooks; we are every which-where!"_

Yvonne wobbles a little before she falls, arms flailing about until she is caught by Yusho who dodges the falling ladder just in time. Yusho nods his head as he carries Yvonne towards some place that will keep them safe. Upon seeing a tent with a sign that shows an elephant, giraffe and a gorilla, he sighs and dives inside.

"Okay," he says, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. "I think we're safe here."

" _Look after your back,"_ The voice warns just as Yusho hears the trumpeting of a wild elephant from a cage behind him, causing him to drop Yvonne onto her butt in surprise. Yvonne snarls as she stands up.

" _And look into your face…"_ The voice states to Yvonne as the elephant trumpets once more and the silhouettes of other creatures in the tent transform into an amalgamation of claws, fur and heads. She sees a light in the distance and drags Yusho out. " _With a fearsome member of the un-human race. We're a grizzaly, gruzzaly, gamply disgrace._

" _Yes it's quite right, the spooks; we're all over the place!_

Yvonne and Yusho scramble out of the tent just as it starts shaking with the stomping of various feet.

"That was...the end of it, right?" asks Yusho.

Then, the silhouette of Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon over him and Yvonne provides the answer.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Zarc asks, with a chuckle, sitting on the nightmarish dragon along with Yuya. "Take a spook's tour!"

Yuya cackles before he unleashes a screech like a massive bird of prey as the sour-sweet wind continues to blow.

"That's our cue!" says Yvonne. "Come on, Yusho!"

She grabs onto Yusho's hand as they race across the field, Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon chasing after them, his tail knocking down various booths with the stomp of his feet or the swish of his tail.

"What do we do?!" Yusho asks.

"Stall for time," Yvonne answers. "I know this place like the back of my hand. After all, this _is_ the Action Field I designed for the school."

"So that's why you chose this field for the duel?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to bring out for an epic show such as this. I just want it to last forever..."

Yusho takes note at the distant look in Yvonne's eye before looking away. "Okay. Now, since you were the one who created this Field, where would be the best place to hide?"

Yvonne smirks as she sees a large building about two stories high with the entrance leading there being in the shape of Yusho Sakaki's face, with his mouth acting as the door. The funhouse is painted black and grey with white silhouettes of children playing catch with a ball floating in mid-air, a man trying to mow an invisible lawn, and a woman picking flowers. Surrounding this macabre building are various toys of animals or children playing instruments like drums and cymbals. Strung around a few small booths are lightbulbs colored black, grey and white. "The Funhouse."

Yusho takes a glimpse at the door with his likeness and grimaces. "I see…"

"You will! Come on!"

Yvonne goes to the ticket booth and tosses two coins on the tray. Then, the door to the Funhouse opens and the two jump inside. Zarc and Yuya turn to each other, tilting their heads to the side.

"What do we do now?" Yuya asks.

"How about we have some _fun_?" asks Zarc, patting Yuya's cheek.

"Of course, Father!" Yuya laughs as he points towards the Funhouse. "Onward, Aoshima!"

The dragon roars as it flies towards the Funhouse entrance, ignoring the ticket booth to barge through the Yusho-shaped entrace, leaving the silhouette of a giant dragon in its wake.

"...Uh, Trip?" asks Bianca, turning to her announcing partner.

"Yeah, Bianca?" Trip replies.

"...What just _happened_?!"

Trip pauses, looks at the door to the Funhouse and then at Bianca. If Bianca could remove the mask covering his face, she would see a face of one who has just seen a naked couple make-out in front of a live audience.

"...I have no idea."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Yusho: Hold onto your hats, everyone. The fun is just getting started! It's going to be a "Full House" , let me tell you!**_


	16. Big Win! (Part 2): Full House

_**When I requested to go see Professor Akaba head on, I was expecting a duel, a simple talk and agreement.**_

 _ **Nothing prepared me for my fall down the rabbit hole to Bandersnatch Park, three girls promising me that they will make a school to help combat Academia (something I didn't take seriously at the time) or finding out that there was a boy in the Xyz Dimension whose face reminded me so much of Yuya.**_

 _ **Yuya...there wasn't a day that I didn't miss him. I truly did miss going and see him at You Show Duel School with Yuzu and Shuzo-san. I missed having breakfast with him and with Yoko...hearing news of Duel Schools and the students becoming just as acrobatic and high-flying like luchadors in a wrestling ring.**_

 _ **There's no way for me to rewind the past, there's no way to tell Yuya that I'm sorry, or tell him that I was going a long way. There's no way to tell Yuto and Ruri that I was accidentally flung to the Fusion Division. There's just no way to undo** _**all _of these mistakes that weigh on my mind..._**

 _ **But...there is a way to make sure that I** _**never _make that mistake again._**

 ** _I just hope that I'll live long enough to enact it._**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **14.5th Show**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Full House**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"On your left, Yusho!"

"This left?"

"No, my left!"

"Kinda hard to move when the corridor seems to _shrink_ with each passing step."

Yvonne sighs as the two traverse through a black and white striped hallway that seems to mimic someone falling into the middle of a vortex. She feels her way around, trying to find the door that she imagined in her mind where it would be.

"Why are we even hiding in the first place?" Yusho asks, looking around to see if there was an Action Card hidden inside this room.

"Well for one, I want to give everyone a first taste of the wonders on this Action Field," Yvonne answers, her hand finally grasping the door knob. "And second, well...Yusho…"

"Yeah?"

Yvonne opens the door and looks at the humongous ball pit filled with black and white colored plastic balls like a pool of light and shadows. On the other side of the room is a large slide. "I...wanted to tell you something important."

"What is it now?" Yusho asks, hand against the wall. "That you're secretly planning on detonating this place once we exit?"

"No, that'd be unsafe," Yvonne answers, closing the door behind her. She doesn't have much time; Yuya and Zarc have to go through the room of shifting floors then the room of multiple doorways before they can reach here. "It's just that…" she turns around and looks at her feet. "Yusho...you're well aware at what we're planning, right?"

"I am."

"You know that what we're about to do is going to have _huge_ consequences."

"Yes."

"And you're willing to join in on the mayhem?" Yvonne asks, eyes filled with concern that rarely ever shows on her face.

Yusho stares at Yvonne and nods his head. "If it means that this nightmare with the professor ends, that the dimensions will finally achieve peace, and that I can somehow atone for that stupid mistake of me being 'too soft'...then yes. I'm joining in on the fun."

"There's no going back," Yvonne clarifies. "I can't guarantee things will go back to normal after this is over."

"The minute I landed in Bandersnatch Park, I knew that my life was never going to _return_ to normal." Yusho sighs. "So, come on. Do it."

Yvonne steps back. "Do it? Here?"

"Get it over with right now," Yusho states, turning Yvonne's right hand over so he can see the Court of Strings mark on her palm. "I know what you're doing, Yvonne. And as much as you must be having a ball being here, you can't delay this any longer. Do it. _Now_."

Yvonne feels like her heart is stuck in her throat. The look in Yusho's eyes are...unlike anything she's ever seen. Maybe it's the three years of this goal of turning Akaba around. Maybe it's seeing Mieru being killed to save him. Maybe it's seeing Zarc brainwash his own son to go against him. Maybe it's him realizing that for all of his good intentions, he's only made things even worse.

Either way, they aren't like the lively brown eyes that show delight in entertaining a crowd.

Yvonne sighs as she nods her head. "...Fine. Now hold still as I - "

"HEEEERE'S YUYA!"

Yvonne and Yusho turn to see Yuya on the opposite end of the hallway. Even from that distance, his face and its twisted grin look so nightmarish in the dim lighting and the spinning lines of the room that one can't even call it a face. "Oh, did I catch you two at a bad time?" he asks. "Silly me! Now hold still as I..." He pulls out a knife from the pocket of his coat and runs it across his neck.

"...We'll have to do it later," Yvonne curses as she opens the door again. "Let's go!"

Yvonne dives into the ball pit and swims through it. Yusho follows her as Yuya races down through the hall, not caring at how the room seems to shrinks with each step. Yvonne turns around and sees Yusho floundering in the ballpit, hands flailing about, one of them holding onto his cane.

"Can't you swim?" Yvonne asks, incredulously.

"My leg," Yusho explains, doing his best to 'swim' towards to Yvonne. "Before I got flung to the Fusion Dimension, I was dueling Edo and it got banged up."

"Do you think you can make it? After this is one more room and…"

"Geronimo!"

Yusho looks in horror as Yuya jumps into the ball pit before popping his head out. "Go on without me!" he tells Yvonne

"But - "

Yusho shoves his cane into Yvonne's hands. "Go!"

Reluctantly, Yvonne races out of the ballpit and enters the slide, hands crossed over her chest and the cane clutched over her heart like a magic scepter as she waits for the long, dizzying ride to end.

Down she goes, like Alice with the rabbit hole…

It is a horrible feeling to fall down without knowing when it is going to end. Falling non-stop, knowing that you can't stop gravity from doing what it wants with you. You will land on the ground sooner or later.

This thought reminds her as to what she has to do once this is all said and done. It is inevitable. Inescapable. Unavoidable. _Destined_.

Is it possible to do what she can without having to resort to this? To this horrid decision that -

But Yvonne has no time to finish this question as she lands onto a few cushions to soften her fall. She rushes down the corridor to the last room, a large cylinder tunnel rolling round and round like a giant hamster wheel.

Not wanting to waste time, Yvonne races through the barrel, nearly tripping on her feet as the barrel keeps moving. Sitting up, Yvonne sees Yusho's cane in her hand and watches as four blue threads wrap around it.

"Okay then…" she says, seeing the exit just a few feet away from her. Above her head is a hook that will be perfect to place the cane in. "Ready...aim…"

She throws the cane right at the spot and slowly stands up. Then, she runs towards the rim of the spinning barrel and swings her way out, the cane dislodging itself from the hook just as she lands at the exit with both feet on the ground.

"There," she says, taking the cane into his hands. She takes a deep breath and exhales; the sour-sweet smell is gone. "Now all I have to do is wait to Yusho arrives and we can all laugh about this later." She twirls the cane in her hand, and walks like she has no worries at all. "Now all I have to do is make sure everything is clear for - OOF!"

Feeling like she has hit a brick wall, Yvonne looks up and balks. Standing in front of her is Zarc riding Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon!

"What?!" Yvonne shouts. "Zarc?!"

"Did you honestly think I was just going to let you give you and Yusho a chance to catch your breaths?" Zarc chuckles as he leaps off of the back of the dragon, momentarily scratching the dragon's scales to hear it purr in content. "That you could use this twisted and warped edifice as a way to _escape_ us?"

"Uh, well…"

"Now, don't try to deny that you were trying to run the timer to 0 so that it becomes your turn."

"...No, that thought never crossed my mind," Yvonne answers.

At that moment, Yusho is thrown out of the exit, rolling onto the back with a groan as Yuya glides his way through the barrel room before his wings flutter and he gracefully lands on both feet with a grin on his face.

"Yusho-san!" Yvonne exclaims, kneeling to the dueltainer and helping him sit up. "Are you okay? Say something meaningful or at least from Ray Bradbury!"

" _I Sing the Body Electric..._ " Yusho mutters.

"Oh, thank Lady Belladonna…" Yvonne sighs, handing Yusho his cane. "Yuya didn't kill you…"

"Not _yet_ ," Yuya states. "After all, this duel is to prove if I wish to kill him. Now, where is that pesky magician?"

As if to answer his question, Performapal Sky Magician descends from the sky along with Performapal Ladyhawke carrying Knightwolf in her arms. Ruri feels like she is going to cry. It was always her deepest fantasy that she could do that to Yuto. To be the knight in shining armor that saves princes in distress.

"Those monsters won't save you now!" Yuya snarls as he points to his dragon. "Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon, attack Performapal Sky Magician!"

Performapal Sky Magician gulps as the dragon opens his mouth (3000 -) 6000 ATK) and prepares his attack. Yvonne helps Yusho stand up, arm draped over her shoulder.

"Can't you use Performapal Sky Magician's effect?" she asks.

"It can only be used on my turn," Yusho explains. "It's too bad. I mean, it looks like it'll be a direct hit unless one of us does something."

Then, Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon's fiery breath launches at Performapal Sky Magician. Yvonne then notices at how Yusho is holding an Action Card in his hand.

"When did you get _that_?" she asks.

"...You're secretly planning to detonate this place once we exit?" Yusho asks.

"...You sly fox." Yvonne says with a smile.

"I activate the Action Card - Straightforward!" Yusho states. "Now your attack has become a direct attack!"

Yuya balks as he sees the new Action Card, showing an arrow flying through three hoops towards a bull's-eye before his dragon's attack flies past Performapal Sky Magician. (6000 -) 3000 ATK) Then, he smirks.

"You still lose either way!" he laughs hysterically. "There's nothing in your hand that can stop this attack!"

"Oh really?" says Yusho, slapping a card onto his Duel Disk. "Since this is now a direct attack, I Special Summon Performapal Kuribohrder!"

Appearing in a cloud of shimmering stars is a Kuriboh wearing a little red and green striped hat topped with a yellow pom-pom and a tail with the same colorations and a yellow star at the end. (300 ATK)

"Kuriboh!" The puppets coo all while Saki sighs. She remembers that one Christmas when the puppets begged her to buy a bunch of Kuriboh plushies and then it ended up with them using magic to make them come to life and causing the kitchen to explode. Thank goodness she didn't plan on cooking that night...

"And when Performapal Kuribohrder is summoned, your attack now goes to him," says Yusho, taking his cane back from Yvonne.

"But that means you're losing 2700 lifepoints!" Yuya laughs, seeing the pathetic puffball trying to look so tough by glaring at the monstrous dragon. "And then all I have to do is attack one more time and the duel is over! Attack, Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon!

Performapal Kuribohrder starts crying as Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon's attack hits him. The little puffball can only close its eyes before the attack strikes.

But Yusho...doesn't look shocked or worried at all. Instead, he looks... _disappointed._

"Did you forget what I said earlier, Yuya?" he asks. "The first rule about magic is _deception_!"

As he says this, Kuribohrder is disintegrated into numerous sparkles like stars. But instead of Yvonne and Yusho's lifepoints going down, they're going _up_.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 3350) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 5500)**

"W...WHAT?!" Yuya gasps. "You regained…"

"Any damage I would take when Performapal Kuriborder is destroyed becomes converted into lifepoints," Yusho explains. "So you wasted your attack for _nothing_."

"I still have three more monsters!" Yuya snarls. "Go Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster! Your turn!"

Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster uncoils his whip just as Yuya adds. "Oh, I also found _this_ from one of those fake doors! I play the Action Card - Bi-Attack to double Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster's attack this turn."

As Yuya plays the Action Card of a pair of swords crossed together with a '2' above them, Yusho glares at Yvonne with a look that says, "There _was_ an Action Card in that room, wasn't there?" Nightmare Ringmaster cackles as he brings his whip back before launching it towards the white magician. (3300 -) 6600 ATK)

"My turn to turn things around!" says Yvonne, pointing to a funhouse mirror that shows the warped image of a face-down card. "I activate Defense Draw!"

The reflection of the card flips over, revealing a hand drawing a card from the deck as a barrier protects him. Yuya grits his teeth as Yvonne calmly draws her card.

"You will fall!" Yuya states. "You can't dodge these attacks forever!"

"Funny, considering how it took _two_ Evasions to save you from my last attack," Yusho states. "What's wrong, Yuya? Not able to fight your _own_ battles?"

Yuya growls, close to kicking Yusho's teeth in. Instead, he sighs. "I end my turn."

"And since I have more than six cards, I'll have to discard a card," says Yvonne, slipping a card from her hand into the graveyard. "And...now I draw!"

She draws her card and adds it to her hand, giving her seven cards. This doesn't look good. All she has are two Shaddoll monsters, her Field Spell, some monsters that are also green…

Wait a second…

Yvonne blinks, making sure she isn't seeing things. She...she actually has…

"Yvonne!" Yusho states, poking her with his cane. "What's going on?"

Yvonne slowly turns to Yusho, shock all over her face before it's replaced with her signature smirks. "I think I know how to _swing_ things in our direction."

At that trademark smirk on her face, Yusho smiles and pats her shoulder. "The stage is yours."

"Indeed it is!" Yvonne chuckles, clearing her throat. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen! The end is nigh! A crazy duel with twists and turns that one cannot find anywhere else except here at Carroll City's one and only You Show Duel School! I wonder how we'll top up the duels at the ending ceremony, or the school festivals after this one! I like to thank Yusho Sakaki for taking time off to join in making this the greatest show unearthed!"

Yusho smiles as the audience applauds him...he can't help but soak the roaring crowd like he was back home.

"And next, I'd like to unleash my turn!" Yvonne announces. "First off, as much as I love the circus, I think it's time the circus travels to another town. I activate my Field Spell Card, Curse of the Shadow Prison!"

She plays her Spell Card of Satellarknight Unukalhai trapped by an inky mass of shadows, but other than that, there is no significant change to the Action Field. "I don't get any buffs, but I do gain a 'Spellstone Counter' every time a 'Shaddoll' monster is sent to the graveyard by card effect," she explains. "But what these counters do? Well, I'll keep that a secret for the time being.

"Now, let's get back to my next step. I'll banish my discarded Fusion Substitute to return a Fusion monster back to my Extra Deck and that gives me _another_ card to work with!"

Yvonne pockets Fusion Substitute and slips one of her monsters into Extra Deck before taking another card to her hand. Then, she adjusts the brim of her top hat by lifting it up slightly so Zarc and Yuya can see the glee in her sapphire eyes. "Next, I activate my face-down Trap Card! I activate...Shaddoll Core!"

Her last face-down card flips, revealing El Shaddoll Winda approaching a humongous monstrosity that looks like various dragon heads made of wood connected to a glowing orb like an inverted tree. "And when this card is activated, this becomes a monster that can be used in place of an Attribute for a 'Shaddoll' Fusion. Here it comes now!"

A miniature version of Shaddoll Core appears on the field, the eyes of the numerous dragon heads glowing with power. (1450 ATK)

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" Yvonne announces. "You've seen it twice and I would say 'Third time's the charm' but it's already been done. So, let me cut straight to the point! Aside from Shaddoll Core, here are some Shaddoll cards that are not as they appear!"

She then reveals two monster cards in her hand, both of them colored orange and green.

"What?!" Yuya screams. "You too?!"

"I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with my _Scale 1 Shaddoll Zefranaga and Scale 7 Shaddoll Zefracore_!" Yvonne announces.

"Pendulum Scale..." Yusho gasps, a smile on his face.

"She got Yuya's cards?!" Yuto snarls.

"That bitch doesn't _deserve_ to use Yuya's type of summoning!" Yugo growls.

"Where did she get those?!" Yuzu asks frightened, amazed and absolutely _furious_ at how Yvonne has one-upped her again..

"Give me your hands, if we be friends. And let sweet Yvonne make amends!" Yvonne recites before lifting her head into the air. " _It's time to Pendulum Summon!_ "

Yvonne places the two cards on her Duel Disk and watches as the word 'PENDULUM' lights up on the tray in a rainbow-colored font. Then, everyone looks to the sky as they see two new monsters hover above Yvonne's head as a silver pocket watch swings back and forth in an imitation of Yuya's own pendulum.

The monster with Scale 1, Shaddoll Zefranaga, is a warrior whose armor is purple, gold and white with two red eyes on its breastplate. The helmet has dark purple horns outlined with gold and a black visor with a pair of crimson eyes leering at Yuya and Zarc. He also has a pair of white angelic wings that shimmer as if covered in diamond dust. Golden snake-like entities curl around his body.

The monster with Scale 7, Shaddoll Zefracore, looks like a warrior wearing knight's armor. The left half is pure white with gold trim and a white angelic wing. The right half is black and covered in red writhing tentacles from the armor to his head of hair. On his chest is an insignia of a blue circle topped by a strange crown-like design with five points and a single point jutting out of the bottom colored gold.

"Okay, what's my special chant...oh I know!" Yvonne clears her throat. "Back and forth, back and forth, swing almighty pendulum and let the show begin!"

Thunder and lightning briefly appear on the field, the lightning making Yvonne look more and more like a twisted toymaker than a girl who is dressed up in some tasteful outfit from the Victorian Era. "I'm now allowed to Pendulum Summon monsters that belong to either the 'Shaddoll' or 'Zefra' archetypes whose levels are in-between 2 and 6! So I choose to Pendulum Summon my Level 2 Shaddoll Falco and Level 4 Shaddoll Hound!"

Two bolts of lightning strike the field, revealing the purple bird with gems for wings and a German Shepherd colored purple with bone colored appendages. (Falco: 600 ATK, Hound: 1600 ATK)

"Now then," Yvonne chuckles, clapping her hands. "I think it's time to bring about a new star to this show! Appear! Circuit that will unleash the theater of madness!"

The pocket watch fades away and the Link Circuit appears above her head. Yuya's eyes widen in fear as Yvonne has nothing but a confident smirk on her face at what she's about to unleash.

 _"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 Flip Monsters. I set Shaddoll Hound and Shaddoll Falco in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!"_

The two Shaddoll monsters fly into the arrows that point to the left and right. A beam of prismatic light shines above her head like sunlight peeking out of storm clouds.

" _Blessed doll crafted from an honorable gem. It's time for you to be reborn with the threads of shadows! Link Summon! Link 2! Take the stage, Shaddoll Construct!"_

Descending from the Link Circuit like a heavenly messenger from above is the sleeping figure of Shaddoll Construct, before she would become the creator of the violet threads that would corrupt monsters from various archetypes. Her hands are crossed over her heart, ready to awaken. (1200 ATK, Link 2, ← →)

"Yvonne _Link Summoned using Pendulum Monsters_?!" Dawn gasps, recording the sight of seeing the Shaddoll Link monster making her grand appearance. Other people are also recording it or posting their reactions to it online. "Has...has this happened before? Is that even possible?!"

"Everything is possible, even the impossible!" May replies. "But yowee wowee am I glad to be a part of this!"

Dawn raises an eyebrow. "'Yowee Wowee'? May, have you been watching _Firefly Fun House_ again?"

"...Maybe," May answers with a smirk.

Yvonne takes a deep breath as she looks at her Extra Deck. She knows just what to do.

"And when Shaddoll Construct is Link Summoned, I can activate her effect to Fusion Summon using monsters on the field and in my hand," she continues, feeling nothing but adrenaline at what she's about to do. "And guess what? I'm summoning her stronger evolved form right here and now! I fuse Shaddoll Construct and Shaddoll Core together, let's go!"

Shaddoll Construct's eyes open, filling the field with a bright light as she and Shaddoll Core float into the air and fuse into one being.

 _"Shadow construct fused with darkened core! Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Construct!"_

Appearing once more, the large alabaster statue with the purple dress emerges, purple threads spread out like water. (2800 ATK) And at the same time El Shaddoll Construct descends, three Spellstone Counter crashes onto the field, the seal in each center glowing gold.

"You summoned that puppet again?" Yuya sneers. "But you can't attack with her; my Paraphernalia Wagon prevents non-'Nightmirror Mirror' monsters from attacking on the turn they're summoned!"

A sickly green mist rises from the top of the Paraphernalia Wagon making the wind smell like lemons and strawberries.

"But did you forget what El Shaddoll Construct is capable of?" asks Yvonne. "When El Shaddoll Construct is Fusion Summoned, I get to send a 'Shaddoll' monster from my deck to the graveyard. So I send Shaddoll Dragon to the graveyard, and then he can go after that Paraphernalia Wagon until the next sour-sweet wind blows!"

Yvonne slips a card from her deck into the graveyard as Shaddoll Dragon appears on the field, unleashing a blast of purple fire that incinerates the Paraphernalia Wagon before vanishing. In its place, a third Spellstone Counter appears.

""Since Shaddoll Core was sent to the graveyard by card effect, I can take a 'Shaddoll' Spell or Trap Card - except Shaddoll Core, of course - from my graveyard back to my hand." Yvonne states, adding another card to her hand. "And here comes the second effect of Shaddoll Construct. When she is sent to the graveyard, I can revive her by sending a 'Shaddoll' monster from my hand or on the field to the graveyard once per turn! So I send Shaddoll Beast from my hand to the graveyard and he allows me to draw an additional card from my deck plus a _fourth_ Spellstone Counter!"

Shaddoll Beasts briefly emerges before transforming into a card that leaps into Yvonne's hand. Then, Shaddoll Construct rises onto the field again, arms crossed over her heart (1200 ATK) followed by _another_ Spellstone Counter.

"And here's the second Fusion of the turn. I play El Shaddoll Fusion!"

Yuya growls as the Quick-play Spell Card appears once more. Then, he notices three Spellstone Counters glowing as Yvonne unleashes another twisted grin.

"And to make it even more fun, I offer up three Spellstone Counters collected by my Field Spell to take control of one of _your_ monsters, Yuya!"

"What?!" Yuya gasps.

"You heard me! So I offer up these counters to take control of Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler!"

Three Spellstone Counters shatter before golden threads of light fly towards the FIRE Nightmare Mirror monster. Then, he is lifted into the air along with Shaddoll Construct, the two swirling into the air as beams of white and red light.

 _"Shadow construct fused with the soul of fearsome flames. Let the darkness entangle you and create a new body right there and now! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Grysta!"_

Then, the red armored El Shaddoll Fusion monster appears with his fiery mane of hair. He roars as a pair of wings like that of a phoenix emerge from his back while another Spellstone Counter crashes. (2450 ATK)

"A Pendulum summoning, a Link summoning and _two_ Fusion summonings in a single turn?!" Bianca gasps. "Yvonne is just full of surprises!"

"And I'm not done!" says Yvonne, flipping a card over. "I'm gonna play my new Spell Card, Wavering Eyes!"

She plays her card all while keeping her gaze directly at Yuya. There's a seriousness in her that is usually reserved for when she really wants to kill someone.

"Look at this card, Yuya," says Yvonne. "Really look at it...doesn't it look _familiar_?"

Yuya stares at the image of the card. It is a Quick-Play Spell that depicts three monsters. There is Risebell the Summoner, eyes wide and almost in a daze with Hypnosister having her arms wrapped around him lovingly. In the background are numerous red eyes and a black swirling whirlwind that is ready to consume Saambell the Summoner. Something about that image seems familiar…

"Of course it's familiar!" Yuzu scoffs. "It's what Zarc has done to him. Come on Yuya...wake up…"

Yuya keeps staring at the image, seeing the looks on Saambell's face, how Risebell looks so _happy_ being hypnotised and the sinister look on Hypnosister's face on her plans. Yes...this feeling is...

"And while you do that, my Spell Card destroys all Pendulum Monsters in their Pendulum Zones!" Yvonne interrupts as numerous crimson eyes surround her. The red eyes glow with a crimson light that quickly shatters the four Pendulum Monsters on the field all while the puppeteer chuckles.

" _I have the evil eye,"_ she sings. " _I-I-I see your soul…You wear it on your face, it's shown in what. you. Do!"_

"Technically that's not true," May comments, sharing a glance with Dawn.

"Let her have her fun," Dawn teases. "I mean, she's been stating that she needed some more firepower for that deck of hers."

Yvonne claps her hands once. "Now with that musical interlude out of the way, Wavering Eyes gives me different effects depending on how many Pendulum monsters I destroyed. In this order, the opponent loses 500 lifepoints when one is destroyed."

A bolt of lightning strikes Yuya in the chest.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 2850) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 5500)**

"When a pair are destroyed, I get to take a Pendulum monster in my deck to my hand."

Yvonne does this and smiles at what she picked out.

"When I get three of a kind, I get to Banish a card on the field."

A third eye fires a beam of light that strikes Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster who screams in pain before he shatters like glass.

"And when I connect four together...I get another 'Wavering Eyes'." Yvonne shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, all that work for nothing. Am I right or am I right?"

Yuya is absolutely silent as Yvonne takes another card to her hand with a smile of a cat having licked off some delicious fat from a roast goose.

"And wouldn't you know it?" she says. "I still haven't conducted my _Normal Summon_ yet, so I'll summon another member of the Zefra clan! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi!"

With the chirp of a dolphin, the newest of Yvonne's monsters appears. It is a young girl with alabaster skin and blond hair tied into a ponytail and streaked with purple and green wearing a black crop-top with purple bell-shaped sleeves and shorts. She waves a wand with two intertwining metal appendages like serpents in her left arm. Meanwhile, she rides on a large pink dolphin with magenta markings, a blue bracer on his tail, matching armor on his fins, and a crown where a green insignia - similar to that on the chest of Shaddoll Zefracore - shines like a jewel. (1500 ATK)

"What?!" Yuya screams. " _More_ of them!"

"You better believe it!" Yvonne exclaims. "And when Zefrawendi is Normal or Pendulum Summoned, I get to take a face-up 'Zefra' monster from my Extra Deck to my hand. Thank goodness for Wavering Eyes!"

Zefrawendi waves her wand in the air as Yvonne takes one of her new Pendulum monsters into her hand. "And did you remember this?" Yvonne asks, showing a familiar Spell Card in her hand. "I play my regular Shaddoll Fusion to fuse Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi with the Shaddoll Zefracore in my hand! I don't do this often, so let's give this girl a warm welcome everyone!"

Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi nods to the ghostly version of Shaddoll Zefracore appear on the field before the two are sucked into Shaddoll Fusion. A large howling wind blows across the field as Yvonne's eyes seem to glow like star sapphires.

 _"Purified shadow core fused with a soul of howling wind! Let the darkness entangle you and form a new body right here and now! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Wendigo!"_

Appearing on the field is a purple puppet version of Zefrawendi and her dolphin, with purple strings connecting them. Wendigo's hair is set into a long braid that curves around her head to resemble a sunrise, and she wears a purple dress with a short skirt and thigh-high boots while carrying a scepter topped with a large sapphire and decorated with feathers. Meanwhile, her dolphin has blue markings and its armor is cerulean with yellow trim and a crimson eye staring Yuya down. When it chirps, it doesn't sound playful…especially with those sharp teeth it has. (2800 DEF)

"She summoned _Wendigo_?!" Max gasps as a sixth Spellstone Counter crashes onto the ground like a meteor. "But…"

"Yvonne hardly ever summons her!" Brendan finishes. "She really is taking things seriously!"

"I activate El Shaddoll Wendigo's ability!" says Yvonne. "Once per turn, she can select one monster I control and if said monster fights off against a Special Summoned monster, then they are not destroyed. Guess who gets that privilege this turn?"

Yuya's eyes dart to El Shaddoll Construct as it sinks in what's going to happen. El Shaddoll Wendigo smirks as she hops onto her porpoise partner until she reaches El Shaddoll Construct's head, tapping the forehead of the alabaster woman with her staff.

"And now then, El Shaddoll Construct, attack Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon!"

El Shaddoll Construct charges towards her opponent, the dragon growling in response as El Shaddoll Construct summons her violet strings to strike the dragon in the chest. Nightmare Pendulum Dragon glows with a black aura (2500 -) 5000 ATK) as it fires a blast of fire that strikes the Fusion monster in the chest and dropping Yvonne's lifepoints down by 2200.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 2850) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 3300)**

"And I'm sure you remember what happens to any Special Summoned that El Shaddoll Construct fights, right?" asks Yvonne, smiling at how there isn't even a scorch mark on her trademark Fusion monster.

Yuya watches in horror as El Shaddoll Construct unleashes her shadowy threads at his dragon, piercing through the scales of the mighty beast before Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon shatters, leaving Yuya with only one monster to protect him from Yvonne's onslaught.

"I'm not done!" says Yvonne. "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis, you're next! Cripple Nightmare Mirror Daredevil!"

El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis flaps the wings of her pink icy armor and a cold breeze covers the Nightmare Mirror monster with an eerie resemblance to Yoko Sakaki before the WATER Fusion monster summons an icicle that pierces through the frozen target. Now, there are no monsters on either Zarc or Yuya's fields to protect them.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 2750) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 3300)**

"That was amazing!" says Yusho, seeing Yuya's field completely empty. "They're completely open!"

"That was the plan!" says Yvonne. "And my, I see _you're_ having fun with this."

"If we keep this up, we can free Yuya from his spell. Yvonne, you're just…"

"What? Amazing? Astounding? Absolutely _awesome_?"

"Even more than that!" Yusho takes Yvonne into his arms and hugs her. Yvonne gasps as she is spun around two or three times before she's standing on the ground and Yusho exclaims, "You're _grand_!"

As the camera zooms in on the shocked expression on Yvonne's face, people begin to make comments on the entire situation.

"Oh my god, Hilbert," says Hilda. "Are those two...flirting?"

Yusho laughs at Yvonne's look at his face and the blush on her cheeks before he extends his hand out for her to take, mirroring the same offer that she gave him at the gardens.

"We should stick to one song," he says with a wink. "After all, this is the Greatest Show Unearthed!"

Yvonne looks at the hand and her astonishment turns into one of her well-known mischievous smirks as mad calliope music plays. She takes the hand as Yusho spins her round and round like Yvonne is on a merry-go-round. And she laughs and laughs and _laughs_ like she doesn't want this to end...

" _Come inside for the ride! Your deepest darkest fears!"_ Yusho sings as he releases his grip on Yvonne and she spins round like a tornado. He extends a hand out in a dramatic flair like he is introducing the audience to a ghoulish delight " _The best night of your life... you're never leaving here!"_

" _The unknown, the unseen is what you're gonna find,"_ Yvonne adds, hands forming finger guns as she points at various landmarks of the carnival before pointing to her temples with a crazed look on her face. " _Witness this, witness that ...until you lose your mind!"_

Yusho and Yvonne then grab hands and twirl around before separating and belting the chorus one more time.

" _Welcome to the lower birth_

 _The greatest show unearthed!_

 _We appear without a sound…_

 _The darkest show around!_

" _We will leave you in a daze_

 _Madness, murder, dismay._

 _We will disappear at night_

 _With blood on the concrete."_

The two of them pose, hands stretched out, smiles on their faces, looking like a father-daughter act. Confetti bombs go off behind them as they tip their hats and bow to the adoring crowd.

"They are, Hilda!" Hilbert explains. "They're flirting!"

"FLIRTERERS!" Brother and sister scream.

Zarc says nothing as Yvonne looks at how her FIRE Shaddoll Fusion Monster is ready to fight. But deep inside him, it feels like he is a kettle with steam whistling out of his ears as he prepares to boil this _bitch_ alive.

How dare this girl have the audacity to make a fool out of him and to his youngest son and then laugh about it like the two of them are circus clowns throwing pies at one another! Does she think they are utter fools? Does she think that she can make _fools out of the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and the future Prince of Pendulum?!_

...Fine. It's absolutely fine.

Let her have her moment under the adoring crowd. It will be _much_ more satisfying when he ends the duel and drops her and Yusho's lifepoints to 0...

Meanwhile, Yuya isn't faring any better. No matter what he did with the monsters his Father gave him, they were _nothing_ in comparison to what Yvonne has done. She still has one monster that can deplete his lifepoints and he has nothing he can use to stop the attack.

Yuya drops to his knees, eyes wide in fear. He doesn't react when Yvonne approaches him, her shadow cast over him as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Oh, look at this," Yvonne says with a shake of her head. "I was expecting something more out of you like, I don't know, a _challenge_ when it came to someone unleashing Pendulum Summoning. But I honestly can't see what makes _you_ so great. So you brought up these cool monsters and set the scale. Yet when someone has the same toys like you do, you're unable to comprehend that. I mean, it's like boasting that someone could replicate my feats." She clicks her teeth and looks to the sky. "Listen up, world...no one can act/duel/be just as awesome as Grand Lorde Guignol except yours truly!"

She then looks down at Yuya once more. "But back to you, do you know how long I've had to put up with Zuzu calling out your name? Ah, don't even get me started at _how_ she cries out for you like you're her little pet and whining about her problems when she doesn't even understand how she's being such a selfish little _prick_."

With each and every word that escapes Yvonne's mouth, Yuzu can feel her anger bubble. This bitch has to shut up. Right now.

"Yvonne, that's enough," Yusho hisses in a tone that Saki would use on her.

Yvonne shrugs as she walks away from Yuya, removing her hat and waving it to the side in a substitute for her hand.. "Ah, you're right. I can monologue later. Now then, El Shaddoll Grysta…" She grins as she stares at the only monster on the field that hasn't attacked. She places her hat back onto her head and adjusts the brim so that it covers one of her eyes. "Attack _directly!"_

El Shaddoll Grysta nods his head as fire forms in his hands. He slams both hands together and then brings them back, the wind blowing against his fiery hair before he thrusts his hands outward. Two streams of fire like serpents fly into the air, aimed at Yuya.

"This is it!" Trip gasps. "A direct attack like that will drop Yuya's lifepoints significantly!"

"And Yuya's not doing anything!" Bianca adds.

As the attack nears, Yuya is essentially catatonic, mouth open to recite different words as it feels like his mind is shutting down on him. This can't be how it ends!

"No…" Yuya mumbles. "No...I...I can't lose...I...can't disappoint...Father will...no...please...no...please...no!"

"Yuya!"

Zarc grabs Yuya into his arms and rolls them across the ground, barely missing El Shadoll Grysta's fire blast. Zarc places a hand on Yuya's head and squeezes him tight, feeling the red and green haired boy shiver in fear.

"Yuya, are you all right?" he asks, placing a hand on Yuya's cheek. "Look into my eyes, stay calm…"

"Father…" Yuya whimpers, hugging Zarc tight. Teras form in his eyes once again as he explains in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything...she's too strong...I'm so weak! Even with these cards I couldn't do anything...You...you must hate me now, don't you?"

"Shh…" Zarc whispers, patting Yuya's head with a gentle hand. "I would never hate you, my shooting star. It's my fault; I forced you to use a deck that you are not familiar with, whereas that _puppet bitch_ has used that deck so much that it's nothing more than an extension of herself."

"It's not fair," Yuya sobs. "Why does she have Pendulum monsters? Those are mine! Mine, I tell you!"

"Yes, yes, it is unfair, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the accomplishments you've made with them are insignificant. Please Yuya, no more tears…"

Yuya sniffles as Zarc wipes the tears away with his thumbs. Then, Zarc leans forward and places another kiss on Yuya's lips, tongue briefly curling around Yuya's, the red and green haired boy calming down with each and every passing second.

"There we go," Zarc coos, breaking his kiss and seeing Yuya smiling up at him. "All better."

"Thank you Father," Yuya whispers as Zarc helps the two stand up. As this takes place, Yvonne notices something off when she looks at the scoreboard.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 2750) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 3300)**

"Wait a second," she says. "What did you use to deflect the attack?"

"This," says Zarc, showing a card in his hand. It is a monster card of a grey hooded figure carrying a lantern in his hand. Although the face is obscured, Yvonne can tell that the monster looks similar to Zarc but with glowing white eyes and spectral dragon wings. "This is my Dragon Vassal of Unwavering Protection, and he is able to negate battle damage to 0 on the turn I discarded him."

"But...if you had that card in your hand the entire time, why the hell do you wait until I'm just one attack away from winning the duel to use its effect?!"

"It's simple, Yvonne," Zarc answers. "I wanted to see the look on your face when I crushed your attempts of defeating me. Tell me, what did it feel when I stopped you from obtaining victory against me and my son? Did it feel like the wind was sucked out of your chest? Did it feel like your entire world was crumbling? Did it, at the very least, _hurt_?"

"In an upsetting way," Yvonne replies with a frown. "I personally wanted to end this here and now, but I guess Yusho will have to do it for me."

"That's the problem, little girl," Zarc replies before his voice drops to a whisper. "There _is_ no last turn."

"Ha, that's a lie," says Yvonne. But if one could see the look in her eyes, they could briefly see a twinge of nervousness. "A Supreme King of Darkness once said that the duel ain't over till the last card is played. And all I need to do is find an Action Card that lets me deal direct damage to your lifepoints and it's good-bye lovers and friends! _So sad to leave you…_ "

Zarc groans in exasperation, so does Yuzu. "Is every moment you speak just a chance for you to sing some _silly song_?!"

(Yuzu also says this in the audience, but Yvonne pays her no mind)

"Of course not!" Yvonne answers. "I mean, _when they lie and say this is not the end...you can laugh as if we're still together..."_

"I should never had gotten her into Franz Ferdinand," Saki mutters, hand over her face.

"Now come on, Zarc," says Yvonne. "Let's make this ending showy, shall we?"

"Oh, I'm _certain_ to make this showy," Zarc, drawing his card. "I draw!"

Upon seeing the card in his hand, he begins to laugh, gold eyes glowing like fireflies. "I drew the card that will spell your end! But before I can play it, I'll start by playing Mind Control!"

Yusho snarls, knowing what is going to happen. Zarc is _deliberately_ playing that card so Magician's Right Hand's effect is triggered. Which is what happens as the Spell Card of a person being manipulated like he is a puppet is destroyed.

"Oh?" Zarc questions. "Got nothing to say? Ah, that's the way I like you! Now, let me bring out the real spell. I play the Action Spell - Encore!"

He plays the card of an Actino Card with a rainbow trail behind it, all while Yvonne and Yusho look confused.

"When did you get that card?" asks Yvonne.

"Oh, I got it while I was waiting for you to escape your little funhouse," Zarc answers, pointing to the scoreboard. The display shows Zarc flying out of the dragon-sized hole from the entrance of the funhouse and flying towards the exit on the other side, where he finds an Action Card resting on an old table where playing cards are spread out like a tarot spread. There are a five of diamonds, a six of diamonds and a Jack of clubs.

"Does that mean a good thing or a bad thing?" Yusho asks, pointing to the three card playing card spread.

Yvonne stares at the image, drinking in the sight of torn and tattered cards that have seen better days, before she smiles and nods her head. "It's good. You have nothing to worry about."

"Now then," Zarc continues. "My Action Card allows me to copy the effects of an Action Card in my graveyard. So I use it to copy the Action Card - Hypnotic Spell to let me take control of Performapal Ladyhawke!"

The image of Action Card - Encore becomes the image of the Hypnotic Spell Action Card. The Xyz Monster with the resemblance to Ruri feels an overwhelming calm wash over her as she floats towards Zarc's side.

"And then, to ensure I don't have to worry, I'll detach Ladyhawke's Overlay Unit to destroy that Spell Card of yours, Yusho!" Zarc laughs.

Ladyhawke's sole Overlay Unit is destroyed as she fires a gust of wind at Magician's Right Hand. Yusho frowns; he doesn't have any other defenses!

"Next," Zarc purrs. "I offer this monster off so I can summon Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection in Attack Mode!"

Ladyhawke vanishes in a cocoon of feathers and in her place is a new person in a white hooded figure with teal hang in long bangs covering his face. He shows signs of an aquatic dragon, given the matching teal fins over his ears and long scaly tail, and a pair of horns that twist round and round like two strands of DNA. His eyes are the most unique thing about him though - the one on his right is a strange blue-green color, the one on his left is gold. Adorned over his heart is a strange teal circular stone with a six-pointed star in its center. (2500 ATK)

"Who the hell is that?" Hilda whispers.

"I dunno but…" Hilbert looks at the top card at his deck and narrows his eyes. He can feel a rising tide, countless screams of agony and the roar of a large serpent in the distance. "My monsters don't like him at all."

"I activate the effect of my Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection!" Zarc announces. "By paying half of my lifepoints, I am allowed to Special Summon as many 'Dragon Vassal' monsters in my graveyard back onto the field. The only downside is that their attack scores are dropped to 0 and they are destroyed at the end of my turn. So come forth my Priest of the Undead, resurrect the three souls that reside in the afterlife!"

Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection's eyes shine with a multi-colored light as he begins to chant in some ancient tongue. As he does, the resurrected forms of the Dragon Vassals of Heartless Earth, Deaf Winds and Blind Storms emerge, ready to defend their master by any means necessary. (0 ATK x3)

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 1375) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 3300)**

"That's why he detached Ladyhawke's Overlay Unit?" Yvonne questions. "Yusho, you took control of Zarc's monsters while I was on my errand?!"

"Yep."

"What type of card did you have to use to do _that_?"

"Take a good look in the mirror, _poppet_."

"Take a good look in the - HEY!" Yvonne states, flabbergasted.

Yusho chuckles before he stares into the eyes of the three Dragon Vassals whose faces remind him of Yuya's - empty, emotionless, blindly obedient. "If it's just those three, then we'll be fine. Good thing Yuya's Dragon Vassal counterpart is in the Extra Deck," he comments.

"And there is more where that came from!" Zarc adds as if he is reading Yusho's thoughts. "I'll set the Pendulum Scale once more with Scale 2 Dragon Vassal of the Life Stream and Scale 5 Dragon Vassal of Hidden Sight!"

"Way to raise a red flag, Yusho!" Yvonne hisses, seeing Zarc set his two Pendulum monsters into his Duel Disk and the word 'PENDULUM' spelled out once more. Then, his two Pendulum monsters float into the air, yet Yvonne can't help but notice something off about them.

For one, both of them look very similar - they are the same height, same age, wear white jackets and shorts, have teal hair with shoulder-length bangs on each side of their faces and have similar dark gold eyes - with the major difference is that Life Stream is a boy who wears a blue shirt with gold trim and his teal hair pulled into a ponytail, and a half-mask covering the right side of his face which has a crimson heart on the corner. Hidden Sight, his sister most likely, wears a magenta top with similar gold trim and she wears a hoodie with little holes so her pigtails stick out like grass rising from the soft earth and her half-mask shows a yellow crescent super imposed with silver wings over the left side of her face. Life Stream's dragon appendages are a light orange color with two pairs of wings and a tail that looks like earth warmed by the sun. Hidden Spirit's draconic traits are more elegant with a long cyan tail and wings that seem to evoke a butterfly more than a dragon. They also have a gem associated with them: a yellow topaz over Life Stream's heart and an aquamarine in the middle of the forehead of Hidden Sight. A '2' and '5' shine underneath their feet respectively.

"So I'll bring back Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames to join his brothers for this grand reunion!" Zarc cackles as he sees the Yuya lookalike appear on the field, red eyes ready to incinerate the monsters in front of him.

 _This is bad..._ Yvonne thinks, noticing the five monsters out in front of her and the additional Pendulum monsters. _From the looks of it, Zarc would probably be doing an Xyz Summoning given that he has four Level 4 monsters. Yet...why do I have this sinking feeling that he's gonna do something_ worse _?_

"Gaze at the faces that will be the end of the two of you," Zarc commands. "For I know exactly how I'm going to bring out my ultimate monster. Behold, for I activate my Spell Card _Reunion of the Dragon Vassals_!"

Zarc plays his Spell Card, depicting the four Dragon Vassals that resemble Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri floating in the air, eyes glowing mad, wings unfurled, mouths opened in ferocious snarls as a black portal forms in the center of them, crackling with chaotic energy.

"What the hell is _that_?" asks Yvonne, panic in her voice.

"Think of this as the Polymerization of this deck," Zarc answers, wishing to immortalize the fear on the face of that smug and haughty puppeteer. "With this, I can fuse at least two 'Dragon Vassals' on the field or in my hand to form something new, but for this...I think all _four_ of these beauties will be perfect for what I want to do."

"...And what's that?"

Zarc says nothing as the four Dragon Vassals of the elements hold hands, eyes glowing red, lavender, teal and magenta. Then, they all speak.

" _Reunite.._ " They chant, in a whisper. But with each repetition, their voices grow louder, in harmony and yet all so bone-chilling. " _Reunite...Reunite...Reunite...REUNITE AS ONE!"_

A black tornado of wind surrounds them, threatening to knock Yvonne and Yusho off of their feet. Yusho plants his cane onto the ground as Yvonne whips three blue strings to wrap around it, an extra one flies towards Yusho's waist to keep him grounded. Both of them brace themselves as Zarc looks to the sky, preparing his chant.

 _"Dragon Vassals of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind! From the call in your hearts, reunite with one another and to the one who gave you life once more! Fusion Summon! Rise in the name of vengeance, SUPREME DRAGON VASSAL OF THE SOULLESS HEAVENS!_ "

The tornado vanishes at Zarc's cry and instead of four figures, only one remains.

It would be too easy to describe the monster bearing a resemblance to Zarc. No, he is much more than that. A better way to describe him is that while he had Zarc's hair, his eyes, his malicious smile, the black dragon wings with green markings and a matching tail, his appearance suggested something of an angel with a pale grey tunic with a navy blue cape. He wears a belt around his waist that shows the four Greek symbols of fire, water, earth and air that shine like gems. Topping his head is a crown of thorns with an opal in the center where the symbol of a crystal with black feathery wings superimposed on a pentagram shines In his hands are a wooden staff carved from blackthorn and covered with ivy and a sword whose hilt is encrusted with four gems - once again, each of them representing the four main Dragon Vassals - and he radiates an aura of pure light. He looks majestic, divine, royal and absolutely _terrifying_. (3000 ATK)

"Oh boy.." Yvonne grimaces.

"He's beautiful…" Yuya whispers. Yuto and Yugo share that sentiment.

"Isn't he quite a looker?" Zarc says, looking at the audience's open mouths and wide eyes staring in awe at the newest monster. "Now, I'm certain you _all_ want to know why I wanted to use four Fusion Materials, right? Well here are the reasons!

"First off, depending on the number of Fusion Materials I used to summon him, my Supreme Dragon Vassal of the Soulless Heavens can destroy one monster! So the monsters I choose are El Shaddoll Grysta, Anoyatyllis, Wendigo and Performapal Sky Magician!"

Supreme Dragon Vassal of the Soulless Heavens raises the staff and sword into the air as four orbs of light circle his head. Then, he brings them down and they strike the monsters Zarc mentions causing smoke to fly. When the smoke dies down, Yusho and Yvonne are down to just one monster each: Performapal Knightwolfe and El Shaddoll Construct.

Yvonne gets to work in taking three 'Shaddoll' Spell/Trap Cards from her graveyard to her hand - since each of her Shaddoll Fusions have that as an effect - knowing that none of them will be able to stop the onslaught of violence that Zarc is about to unleash.

"Did you forget the effect of Performapal Sky Magician?" asks Yusho. "If he leaves the field, I can destroy a card you control. So I think the best thing to do is to dethrone your king here and now!"

The Pendulum-Fusion monster snarls as he hears a familiar laugh behind him. He turns around to see the spirit of Performapal Sky Magician there, hoops in hand.

"Oh no!" Zarc gasps, realizing what is about to happen. "What did I do? I made a fatal error?! How...how…"

He looks at Yusho in astonishment before he bursts out laughing, hand on his forehead.

"How foolish of you to think that I wasn't expecting that!" he exclaims. "If my Supreme Dragon Vassal is targeted by a monster effect, I can tribute Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection to redirect the attack to one of _your_ monsters instead! So Sky Magician's attack is now on that horrid excuse of an Xyz Monster!"

"WHAT?!" Yusho screams.

Zarc continues to cackle and Yuya joins in, their voices like nails on dragged on an infinite chalkboard as Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection pulls out a dagger in his sleeve and smiles at the Supreme Dragon Vassal flying above. With tears in his eyes, he brings it to his throat and slices it.

"That's just... _wrong_ ," is what Yvonne can conclude.

Performapal Sky Magician finds his body frozen as the spirit of Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection hovers behind him. The magician then has his head forced at the terrified look in the eyes of Performapal Knightwolfe before Sky Magician drops from the sky like shrapnel…

"YUTO!" Ruri screams, unable to watch as the monster with Yuto's likeness is impaled by Yusho's signature monster. Knightwolfe sheds a single tear before he lets out a mournful howl and fades away.

"Ah, that was absolutely fantastic!" Zarc chuckles, wiping a tear in his eye. "The look on your face was priceless, Yusho! Why, I could see that a hundred times and it would never get old! But, I'll be kind and move on with my turn.

"Second effect; for every Fusion Material used for the Supreme Dragon Vassal, I can return an equal amount of Spell and Trap Cards you control back to the deck. Since you only have one card in total, then I'll just have to get rid of that!"

 _No!_ Yvonne thinks, seeing the Spellstone Counters shatter as her Field Spell Card is thrown back into her deck. _Then again, having his monster lose 300 attack points wasn't going to help in the slightest._

"And last but not least," Zarc states, licking his lips. "When this monster is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict 500 points of damage for every 'Dragon Vassal' card in the graveyard. And with this, the duel is OVER! We've won! We've WON!"

Zarc laughs once again, loud, screeching, manic, any type of word used to describe it would fit how he unleashes a laugh that made many of the children in the audience start screaming and crying in fear. It seemed as if it would not stop…

Until Zarc notices a knife aimed towards his face and catches it just in time. He lowers his hand to see Yvonne looking ready to cut his tongue out and devour it where she stood.

"You _dare_ throw something at the Supreme Dragon King?!" Zarc hisses. "You must have a death wish, don't you?"

"You might wanna check your math," Yvonne states. "You only have six 'Dragon Vassal' cards in your graveyard!"

"Seven, actually." Zarc corrects her.

Yvonne blinks and quickly lists the cards in the graveyard off the top of her head: Inheritance, Rage, Sacred Heirloom, Reunion, Unwavering Protection and Twisted Resurrection. "Seven? Since when did you have _seven_?!"

"Think very carefully at the beginning of the duel. Back when we all had to play by your little card's rules?"

Yvonne pauses as she looks back from her very first turn. Then, her eyes widen in horror as she realizes what Zarc is talking about. "My Dark World Dealings!" she gasps.

"Let this be a lesson, little girl. The next time you decide to invoke a deal with the devil _read the fine print first_!" Zarc screams, relishing the look of fear on Yvonne's face. "Go my monster, _Fallen Star Fusillade_!"

Shining above Supreme Dragon Vassal of the Soulless Heaven's head are seven stars. He then points them towards Yvonne and Yusho, the stars transforming into long streaks of light. The loud whistle of missiles about to drop onto the ground can be heard as they inch closer and closer...

"What do we do, Yusho?!" asks Yvonne, looking at her hand. _Damn it...why did I swap Ghost Sister & Spooky Dogwood for King of the Swamp?! Even then, it would probably be at the bottom of my deck…._

"I've got this!" says Yusho, stepping forward to confront the Pendulum-Fusion Monster. At the sight of this strange creature, he can't help but smile. He always loved dueling to see what his opponents can come up with; and he cannot wait to see how Pendulum monsters evolve in the future.

But that would be for later.

"Your monster is powerful, Zarc...but I think I would like to steal your thunder!" Yusho boasts. "I banish Performapal Visionfairy and a fellow 'Performapal' monster from my graveyard to reduce the effect damage of the Dragon Vassal of the Soulless Heavens to 0!"

With a giggle, a young girl in a white dress embroidered with butterflies at the hem appears on the field in a burst of snow-colored butterflies. She has navy blue hair and equally blue eyes covered by a pair of crystal lens the color of a diamond. Holding her hand is the spirit of Performapal Doll Maestra, the two standing tall against Zarc's ultimate monster.

"That's me!" Dawn squeals. "Oh, how lovely!"

"Performapal Vision - _when was she in your graveyard_?!" Yuya roars.

"Think very very carefully," says Yusho. "Remember when I activated the effect of Performapal Doll Maestra?"

Yuya and Zarc's eyes widen in horror as the memory of Yusho explaining the effect of said monster flashes through their minds Even better, a smaller screen in the bottom-right corner of the screen plays back Yusho discarding that card.

"See you later!" Yusho states.

Performapal Visionfairy and Doll Maestra raise their free hands into the air, erecting a barrier that shields Yvonne and Yusho from the attack, the seven stars bouncing harmlessly like pillows hitting the wall. The girls then turn to Yusho and smile, waving good-bye to him before they fade away.

"If Doll Maestra was May and Visionfairy was Dawn, I can't wait for _my_ Performapal monster!" May says with excitement. "Oh, I hope I look fangtastic!"

"This isn't over yet!" Zarc hisses. "I still have a monster that I can attack…"

Yvonne takes a note at El Shaddoll Construct. Of course; he'd want to end it with the monster that has given his son so much of a headache.

At the same time, she's honestly confused as to what he is planning. El Shaddoll Construct's effect will destroy the Supreme Dragon Vassal, leaving him empty unless he somehow can whip up a card that will make her and Yusho lose 3000 points of damage. And that's only _if_ the Supreme Dragon Vassal makes its attack and not have an Action Card get in the way of…

Yvonne notices the look in Yuya's eye, as if he is on the same wavelength she is at. Yuya's eyes dart towards the west and he begins running off.

"We gotta stop him!" Yvonne shouts to Yusho. "Right now!"

"What do you mean?" asks Yusho. "Where is he heading?"

"The carousel!" Yvonne states. "There's a powerful Action Card at the top of it that will cripple us if we don't get there in time!"

"Is there now?" asks Zarc, eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, I should go help Yuya out. Don't want him to _lose his head_ and all!"

Zarc leaps into the sky and flies off, leaving Yvonne and Yusho on the ground in shock.

"We have to go there now!" says Yusho.

"But how?!" Yvonne states. "We'll never get there in time! We'd need a cannon or something like that launch us there.

"Or a catapult."

"Huh? What do you - "

Yusho points to El Shaddoll Construct before he mimes throwing a ball into the air. Yvonne's eyes widen in disbelief as she follows his train of thought.

"El Shaddoll Construct!" Yvonne shouts to her faithful monster. "Throw us!"

El Shaddoll Construct nods her head as she lowers her hand for Yvonne and Yusho to stand on. Both of them hop onto her palm as Yvonne summons her strings, letting them wrap around her and Yusho's wrists like handcuffs.

"Okay Yusho," she says as El Shaddoll Construct throws her arm back. "On 3...3!"

The Fusion Monster hurls the two towards the carousel like a catapult. Yusho holds onto his hat for dear life as he dangles onto the glowing blue string that quickly braids itself with more and more strings until it is as thick as a rope. Yvonne closes her eyes as strings wrap around her torso and rise into the air like bamboo stalks before they transform themselves into a spider-web parachute. Yvonne grunts as a stray wind pushes her back a bit, then she and Yusho begin to slowly descend to the ground.

"How you doing, Yusho?" she asks, looking down..

"I'll be fine!" Yusho states. "I mean, I used to do this with Performapal Sky Magician all the time! It feels like deja vu, you know?"

"I know!" Yvonne answers before she looks at how Zarc and Yuya land in front of the carousel. _I know..._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Despite the condition of the carnival in general, the carousel looks brand new.

The roof is the traditional black and white with boarding of black swirls of smoke and lightbulbs that sparkle like stars. There are four benches and nine different animals to ride: a dragon with copper scales, a black cat with a green eye and a ruby, a raven in flight, a wolf with silver fur, a bat, a skeletal horse, a winged lion with the fangs of a sabertooth tiger, a white stag and, oddly enough, a hyena suffering through lycanthropy. All of them wear colorful saddles as if to say, "We're safe to ride! Hop aboard!"

"Not bad," Zarc chuckles, staring at the haunted attraction. "It's probably good enough for even the _gods_ to ride upon."

"Can we ride it, Father? Can we? Can we?" Yuya pleads, grasping Zarc's arm.

"Of course, my starchild!" Zarc says. "Now, what would you want to ride?"

"The dragon! The dragon!" Yuya cheers, immediately hopping onto the dragon's back and strapping himself in. Zarc chuckles as he places a hand on Yuya's shoulder before he himself sits upon the skeletal horse. At the sudden weight change, the merry-go-round begins to move as calliope music plays from a speaker within. The lights spin round and round in a dizzying display, the mirrors on the center pole reflecting the joy and elation on Yuya's face as if he is nothing more than a young child.

Zarc smiles, remembering how a younger Yuya who always loved whenever Zarc performed shows with the shadows to make them dance and leap about. Yuya always had such a lovely smile and wished to be as strong as him and...

Zarc frowns. He knows that sooner or later, Yuya would ask about who their mother was. The same with Yuto and Yugo. It would be difficult to explain it without revealing his backstory…

But then again, Zarc just _loves_ a challenge.

To have children birthed by the siblings of the Sunken Realm, thus granting them access through the nastier parts of said realm and raising them with as much love and care that he can give them, to see them grow up brave and strong and determined just like their loving Father, to see them heartlessly _slaughtered_ because of his own foolishness…

No. Zarc is never going to make that mistake.

He will never open his heart up to Ray Akaba ever again. Ray _betrayed_ him. Ray _used_ him. Ray _shattered his heart to a hundred pieces_!

He did her one better; slaughtering her constructs, crippling her so that only her mind is intact now. That she cannot use those blasted hands to play the cards that drained him of his power or to command those _four blasted_ -

...No. Zarc is going to keep his cool right now. The last thing he needs before everything begins is to let his temper get the best of him.

He has waited all this time, and he can wait a little bit longer for Ray to make her appearance. How will she counteract his strategy? What willing pawns of her will join in on her crusade?

The sheer thought of Ray actually trying to defeat him this time truly gives him _shivers_!

Zarc leans back and watches Yuya turn around to wave at him. As he waves back, he doesn't notice a small figure in the mirrors of the carousel become somewhat bigger…

…

…

…

"Will you be able to fight with that leg of yours?"

"I've handled worse. It's too bad that your strings can't heal it."

"Yeah it's too bad that...wait a second!"

"What?"

"Serenity and Ash were with you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You know of Ash's aura powers, right?"

"A little…"

"Did Serenity show you what she could do with her strings?"

"Well, she did use one of them to heal a cut she inflicted on Yuzu…" Yusho pauses and shakes his head as he makes the connection. "Oh, I see what you mean now."

"Ash could've used his Aura powers to scan you and have Serenity use _her_ strings to patch your leg up!" Yvonne exclaims. "How did the two miss something like that?!"

At that, both Serenity and Ash look at each other with sheepish looks. The entire mess with Zarc's entrance and his little 'show' of how he made Yuya and Yuto his toys made the thought slip their minds.

"What's the plan?" Yusho asks.

"I go high, you go low," Yvonne states simply, knife in her right hand. "Will you be able to survive the drop?"

"I survived the invasion of Heartland. That's an accomplishment, right?"

Yvonne smirks as she starts hacking through the blue and white rope that keeps Yusho airborne. "Get ready...NOW!"

As the last string is cut, Yvnone watches as Yusho descend towards the ground, performing a forward flip before landing on both feet, knees bent as if this is just is nothing more than a show at the circus than a duel with two _very_ dangerous beings. Yvonne slices the strings off of her makeshift parachute as she leaps towards the slanted roof of the carousel, said carousel currently not moving, much to her relief. She pants for breath as she sees the Action Card floating on top of the spire of the roof, taking a second to catch herself as organ music mixed with electric guitars fills her ears.

Wait a second...this isn't the song that plays for the -

"I've been waiting for you…" a dark voice coos behind Yvonne.

Yvonne gasps, and turns around just as Yuya brings his knife down on her. She pulls out her trusty switchblade into her right hand and steps back, only to find herself falling onto her back when the carousel starts moving once more.

" _If there's nothing in the darkness, then why do you lie awake?"_ Yuya sings. " _Something in the shadows is keeping you from sleep."_

" _What are you afraid of hiding in the night? Haunting figures appear in the corner of your eye."_ Yvonne replies in song, rising to her knees.

Is _this_ how he and Zarc want to end it? Fine, she and Yusho will play along.

Besides, it'll drag out the duel a little bit longer.

Yvonne grins, revealing her fangs, hand grasping her knife. Her body is still tired after going through the slaughter fest at Academia, two Action Duels, Yuzu's slaps and singing and dancing with her mother. But she _still_ wants to do this. She _wants_ this adrenaline rush to ring in her ears until all she feels is the utter _joy_ of being on stage under the spotlight.

And she wants this to drown out the dark voices in her head about what lies ahead for her once the duel ends.

Yusho looks up and sees the knife-fight above his head. He gasps as Yvonne nearly teeters over the edge, but summons a string to wrap around the flag that tops the carousel to right herself.

"Hang in there," he says, hopping onto the platform of the carousel and begins searching for an Action Card to help her. He begins walking, passes a bench, the winged lion with long teeth, the white stag…

Something passes his peripheral vision through one of the mirrors on the center pole of the carousel and he turns around to see Zarc standing behind him, wings flared out and his left hand clutching a sword similar to the one that his Supreme Dragon Vassal carries.

" _Is death waiting to lash out, or a ghost behind the breeze?"_ Zarc asks mockingly. _"_ A _devil in the cornfield, or a beast among the trees?_

" _Are those wretched raving ravens, all harbingers of your doom?"_ Yusho retorts, preparing his cane. " _Is the black cat crossing your path? A prelude to your tomb!"_

The two charge into battle, Zarc with his sword and Yusho with his cane. Zarc sweeps forward and Yusho takes a step back just as the sword hits the winged lion. Yusho weaves to his right and swings the orb on top of the cane towards Zarc, but Zarc leans back just in time.

"What the?!" Dawn gasps. "I've never seen Yvonne go all out like this."

"I think she has some ulterior motive for this performance…" May frowns. _She doesn't want it to end...she wants to spend more time with Yusho..._

" _The sun falls like a guillotine,"_ Yuya warns Yvonne who steps back as her left hand grasps onto the blue string that keeps her from falling to her death. " _The dark comes alive with unsavory beings."_

" _Lock the door, run and hide, and hold your breath, and you just might survive the night."_ Zarc adds, he and Yusho striking with their weapons in time to to each word that is sung. " _Your safety's false, your logic's skewed, now your complacent point of view will be the true death of you!"_

Yusho snarls as he charges forward before he feels his knee act up again and falls onto the platform. Max looks at Edo's card and has half a mind to _personally_ be there to torture the commander for what he's done.

"Stay down," Zarc chuckles, licking his lips. "And I'll make this _painless_."

"Yusho!" Yvonne states, looking down. "Hang in there! Just - GAH!"

"Eyes on me, _poppet_ ," Yuya hisses, grabbing onto the cross around Yvonne's neck and yanking on it so she is forced to look into his eyes. The sudden action is enough for Yvonne to lose grip of her switchblade as it falls into a gap in the roof and hit the ground. "I want to see what they look like just before I _gouge them out with_ \- "

Clenching the hand that holds her cards, they briefly disappear as Yvonne delivers a slap across Yuya's face that releases his grip on her. Yuya snarls and rubs his cheek where Yvonne slaps him. He lowers his hand just as he sees a red sole slam across his face and he falls onto his back.

Yusho looks up to see Zarc lift his chin up with the tip of his sword. Yusho slowly rises, left hand grasping onto Zarc's ankle.

"Showing defiance?" Zarc chuckles. "How _lovely…_ I truly love watching you _grovel before me_."

Dawn gasps and places her hands over her mouth. Then, she sees Yusho smirk.

"And I love showing you the tricks up my sleeve!" he says. "Ha!"

Zarc gasps as he feels himself falling onto his back once more. He looks down and sees there is a chain of multi-colored cloths tied around his foot, the end of it grasped in Yusho's hand.

" _Are there creaks in the floorboards, when you're alone in the room?"_ Yvonne asks, twirling the knife in her hand. " _Are there footsteps in the attic, with each rising of the moon?"_

" _Strange sounds in the distance, whatever could they be?"_ Yusho asks mockingly, dodging another of Zarc's attacks. " _You're powerless to the deadly, foul things lurking unseen!"_

"This is amazing…" Lillie gasps. Even Gladion, who rarely shows any emotion can't help but look in awe.

"Go Yvonne! Go Yusho!" Lusamine cheers, rising up from her seat and somehow waving pom-poms that she happened to carry on her. "Beat them!"

"Yvonne! Yusho! Yvonne! Yusho!" Gladion and Lillie chant. Then, others begin to chant alongside them. "Yvonne! Yusho! Yvonne! Yusho!"

"Yvonne! Yusho! Yvonne! Yusho!" The audience repeats, much to the surprise of the two participants. If the two could look at each other, they would be smiling and nodding their heads at how they had this in the bag.

With renewed vigor, Yvonne notices how Yuya slices through her blue string before racing to get that special Action Card. Yvonne summons a throwing knife and hurls it towards Yuya's hand, striking it and causing it to bleed. Yuya whips his head towards the puppeteer who blows him a kiss.

" _The sun falls like a guillotine,"_ she sings. " _The dark comes alive with unsavory beings!"_

" _Lock the door, run and hide, and hold your breath, and you just might survive the night…"_ Yusho adds, running towards a pole and grabbing it, using momentum to swing his feet right into Zarc's face. Zarc is sent flying, his back hitting one of the benches, crushing it by the weight of his wings. " _Your safety's false, your logic's skewed, Now your complacent point of view, will be the true death of you!"_

"You are all going to DIE!" Yuya screams, fire forming in his hands. He hurls a fireball at Yvonne, who ducks just in time. "Stay still, won't you?!"

"What if you do if I don't?" Yvonne counters, dodging another fireball as if she's playing dodgeball at PE. "Lock me in the cupboard without supper? Take away my toys? _Spank me_? Ooh, I think I'd like you to do that one!"

"I'm gonna make you SHUT UP!" Yuya roars, placing his hands together as he forms a humongous stream of fire that Yvonne runs away from, eyes still on that special Action Card. She fires a string to grab onto it, only for the string to be hit by a flame and disintegrate.

" _Chattering teeth, and rattling bones, out in the blackness, your nightmares grow."_ Yuya chants.

" _Dreadful thoughts, make your blood run cold. The witching hour has taken hold!"_ Zarc states, pushing Yusho back and back and back until his back hits the raven.

" _Deep in the bleak recess of your soul, is where the terror makes its home…"_ Father and son sing in harmony.

Yusho grabs onto the chain of silk handkerchiefs that is tied around Zarc's ankle...only to find that they have been cut off. He scrambles to run, but finds a long black scaly tail tripping him.

"What?!" Yusho gasps, seeing more draconic features take over Zarc so he looks more and _more_ like a demon. "Mr. Dark", Yvonne called him.

Yeah, he can totally believe Zarc is a ringleader of a demonic, nightmarish, horrifying circus with that get-up.

Yusho rolls to the side, noticing something shining above his head, an Action Card. He then turns towards Zarc approaching him and also notices the same thing.

"An Action Card?" Zarc states. "Ooh, let's see who will get it first!"

Yusho smirks as he pulls out something from his sleeve and throws it at Zarc's face. Zarc catches it then looks in confusion.

"A piece of paper?" he asks. "What's that going to do?"

Yusho chuckles as he opens his mouth. A stream of mist escapes as he pulls out something from under his tongue: a water-proof match.

He strikes the match over the sole of his shoe, watching it light up before he flicks it towards the piece of paper in Zarc's hand. The second the fire ignites the paper, a blinding light fills Zarc's vision, causing him to stumble back. Yusho takes this opportunity to snatch the other item that he saw, Yvonne's switchblade, and tie the last of his silk handkerchief chain onto the handle. He then hurls the knife towards the card, smiling at how the tip of the knife pierces it and yanks the card into his hand.

"Gotcha," he smiles, seeing what he retrieved.

" _If there's nothing in the darkness, then why do you lie awake?"_ Yuya sings. " _Something in the shadows,_ _Is keeping you from sleep. "_

As the song ends, Yvonne finds herself falling forward by how the carousel suddenly stops moving.

"You know," says Yuya, grabbing Yvonne by the waist. Yvonne, to prevent herself from falling, has to grab his shoulders. Yuya grins as he bends Yvonne down into a dip. For some odd reason, Yvonne's top hat doesn't fall down as if glued to her head. "You're the first girl I ever saw that I actually wanted to _kill_ with my own bare hands."

"Well," Yvonne smirks, stroking Yuya's cheek with a hand. "I'm glad that I've gained such a distinction."

"Don't even try," Yuya warns. "Because let me tell you something...I'm known to take one's _breath away_!"

Yuya suddenly raises his hands over Yvonne's throat, laws crushing her windpipe. Yvonne gasps and sputters for air, her vision starting to blur as she tries to focus on summoning a blue string to get that Action Card.

"Not this time, _Yvonne_ ," Yuya hisses with such vile that his spit could have turned into acid. He removes one hand and then lets it wrap around her wrist before squeezing it, almost to the point of _crushing_ it. "I can't let you interfere with Father's attack!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Bianca whispers over and over. "This is serious, folks! We need to - "

"No," Trip states, silencing Bianca. "Yvonne will make it out of this."

Yvonne takes as much air as she can when Yuya lightly slackens his grip. She has to make this count.

"Any last words?" Yuya questions, stroking Yvonne's cheek with one hand. His other hand is still over her her windpipe.

Yvonne grits her teeth as her hand curls into a fist Yes, she has a few choice words for him.

"I've got five," she answers. "Yuya, _va te faire FORTE!_ "

And as if she is giving someone an uppercut, she thrusts the blade of her summoned knife deep into Yuya's left eye. Yuya howls in agony, stumbling back, both of his hands covering the eye she pierced.

"YOU BITCH!" Yuya screams. "I am gonna kill you ALL KINDS OF DEAD!"

Yvonne performs a kip-up and rushes towards the Action Card, leaping towards it, hand stretched out…

Only for her to find a red dragon tail wrapped around her waist and flinging her back, the tail binds her hands to her sides making it impossible for her to summon her threads!.

"No, no no no!" Yvonne states, panicking. Yuya lowers his hands and takes the knife out of Yvonne's hands as his tail causes her to dangle in the air, at least twenty maybe thirty feet off the ground.

Yuya tosses the knife in his hand and catches it by the handle before he has his tail drag Yvonne close so he can see the terror in her eyes.

"This isn't funny…" Yvonne states with a loud gulp. "I'm not laughing at this Yuya!"

"I know…" Yuya snickers. ""Now then, before I let you fall...I'd like to give you a little gift. Here you go!"

He raises the knife into the air as everyone gasps, cover their mouths, eyes wide. Then, Yuya plunges the knife deep into Yvonne's stomach.

There is a loud gasp as his tail uncurls itself around Yvonne's waist and she is then sent falling, panic on her face as she looks at Yuya's face.

Both of his eyes are shown glowing in _delight_ at seeing her end up in agony.

Yvonne raises her hands above her head, palms outward as her strings wrap around her in a cocoon before she lands on the ground with a loud thud seconds later, the threads shattering as if made of sugar glass.

"YVONNE!" The puppets scream.

Yusho looks in horror at seeing Yvonne on the ground, and it is this distraction that gives Zarc the time to kick him in the stomach and send _him_ flying, right next to Yvonne. Yusho groans and hastily places Yvonne in his arms.

"Yvonne, wake up!" He pleads, shaking her like a bag of popcorn. "Say something from Ray Bradbury!"

There is silence as Yusho places a finger on her neck, gold eyes close to tears as he feels a pulse. Her stomach gently rises like a balloon floating high into the sky. So she's alive...but is she…

There is a small groan as Yvonne turns to Yusho. She smiles at him. "Ahhh, Yusho I have an idea…" she says with a giggle. "Let's all kill Constance!"

"...Is that a Ray Bradbury reference? One finger for yes, two for no."

Yvonne raises her pointer finger in the air, causing Yusho to sigh in relief.

"What happened?" he asks, seeing Yvonne's top hat right next to him. He helps Yvonne sit up before placing it on top of her honey-colored hair. "Did you…"

"No, I didn't get the card," Yvonne sighs. She then notices how her knife is holding onto an Action Card. "But maybe this one will…"

"I activate the Action Spell Card - Action Crush!" Yuya shouts from the roof of the carousel. "Now all Action Cards in your hand are destroyed along with any card you happen to pick up until the end of this turn!"

Yusho gasps at the image of the card - green 'A's shattered like dinner plates - before he watches his card explodes in his hand. Yvonne shakes her head as she takes her switchblade and clenches her hand over it. Then, in their place is her hand of four cards.

"That could've been worse," she mutters, picking up the dagger Yuya used to stab her. She places a finger on the blade, seeing it retract into the black handle before she places it under her hat.

"How do you do that?" Yusho questions.

"Court of Strings secret," Yvonne smirks. "You doing okay?"

"I could be better," Yusho answers as he sees Zarc hopping off of the carousel and Supreme Dragon Vassal of the Soulless Heavens descending from the sky, Yuya in his arms like a bride. "I guess...this is the end."

"Not until the last card is played," Yvonne whispers.

"Well, well," Zarc states. "This little _game_ you played is near its ends. I see no face-down cards, no Action Cards or Traps in your hands that can save you now."

Yvonne turns to see El Shaddoll Construct approaching their location, floating in the sky like she is a superhero before her feet rest on the ground. She gazes at the Supreme Dragon Vassal, ready to end this once and for all.

"But first," Zarc states. "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Dragon Vassal of the Life Stream to send as many Dragon Vassal Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck back to my deck. Then, I'll increase the attack of Supreme Dragon Vassal equal to half of the combined attack of the monsters I sent there. So, I think they need no introduction."

Dragon Vassal of the Life Stream spreads his wings out and a golden orb bright as the sun shines above his head. Zarc shows off the Dragon Vassals of his choosing - Heartless Earth, Silent Flames, Deaf Winds, Blind Storms - and places them back into his deck.

Then, spectral forms of these boys with dragon appendages rise and circle the Supreme Dragon Vassal before they wrap their arms around the stronger Dragon Vassal, like they are children embracing their...father…

Upon seeing the spirits of those four boys being absorbed into Supreme Dragon Vassal, Yusho feels tears water as he can recall those days when children asked him how he made those amazing duels, flying in the sky, hear his stories about dueling for fun...oh how he wishes that he could go back to those days…

Meanwhile, the scoreboard shows the stats for all four of Zarc's monsters (Heartless Earth: 2000 ATK, Silent Flames: 1400 ATK, Deaf Winds: 1800 ATK, Blind Storms: 1600 ATK = 6800 ATK) before it does the calculations (6800/2 = 3400) and adds the halved total to Supreme Dragon Vassal's score. (3000 ATK + 3400 = 6400 ATK) But Yvonne doesn't seem so worried…

"Go, Supreme Dragon Vassal." Zarc shouts. "Unleash the Arc of Renewal!"

Supreme Dragon Vassal smiles as he raises his staff and sword into the air and creates a large crescent of light above his head. The crescent then flies towards El Shaddoll Construct, the LIGHT Shaddoll Fusion standing tall. Yvonne leans forward, feeling sore but nothing some food and medicine can't cure.

"I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle!" she shouts. "If I banish it from the graveyard, I end the Battle Phase then and now!"

"When was he - "

"When I summoned El Shaddoll Construct and I said I can use monsters from my deck!" Yvonne snaps as the spectral version of the turtle with 'N' and 'S' on its belly appears, a magnet on its tail. "This duel is still going on!"

"...No, it's not." Zarc interrupts.

"What?!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Dragon Vassal of Hidden Sight!" says Zarc. "This Quick Effect allows me to negate the effect of a card in the graveyard and send the card back to your deck! Nothing can be kept secret from this Dragon Vassal. She sees all!"

Dragon Vassal of Hidden Sight opens her eyes which become empty and dull as black miasma surrounds her. Electromagnetic Turtle begins to flicker out like a hologram before the card is shoved into Yvonne's deck.

The attack nears closer and closer as El Shaddoll Construct bows her head in defeat. Yvonne, on the other hand, shakes her head as she falls onto her knees.

Yusho approaches her, using the cane to support himself. He then seats himself down and pats her shoulder. "Yvonne, don't deny it...we've lost."

"I just...wanted to…" Yvonne shakes her head. "You're right. Delaying the inevitable only leads to bad things in the end."

"I agree. I knew that I would have to confront the problems I caused by what I've done. I mean, giving up my fame for a bigger cause isn't worth it if I didn't tell my loved ones of this personal traverse through darkness and mirrors."

Yvonne laughs a little; she sounds like she wants to sleep now. "Yusho...do you have any regrets right now? Aside from how you decided to speak no evil?"

"I do, actually." Yusho shakes his head. "Perhaps I shouldn't have made Yuya so dependent on picking up Action Cards. I mean, yes they make the duel dramatic but sometimes the solution for his problems can be found under his nose."

"That's why I optimize my deck so that I don't have to go chasing after those things like I'm chasing after a stray cat," Yvonne chuckles. Then, she becomes serious as she asks, "Say...Yusho-san…."

"What is it now?"

"Was...Zarc telling the truth that you saw me as your pupil? Or was he only saying that to keep Yuya under his thrall?"

Yusho chuckles, a twinkle in his eye as he removes Yvonne's hat and places a pat on her head. Yvonne's cheeks turn bright red; no one has ever done this to her. Not since…her brother...

"If things turned out different, and I decided to be the one who taught Action Duels to Carroll City...I'll be honest when I say that you would have aced all of my teachings with flying colors," he answers. "Of course, you have a _bit_ of a love for the macabre…"

"Sometimes it's just fun to be scared. I mean, why else do we go celebrate Halloween with costumes, sweets and spooky scares?"

Yusho laughs from his stomach, loud, raucous and care-free; it is the first time he has laughed like this ever since he left Maiami City. "You make a good point."

Yvonne sighs and opens her mouth to ask what Yusho wants to do after the duel...only to find strong arms wrap around her. She looks up to see Yusho smiling at her in a way that feels so familiar.

"Yvonne," he whispers in her ear. "I'm ready."

At this, Yvonne's eyes widen. "Ready? For what?"

Yusho slowly stands up, leaning on his cane. There is a twinkle in his eye that, very briefly, makes Yvonne see her older brother in the dueltainer.

"For what happens next," he answers with a grin.

And as the attack strikes El Shaddoll Construct, the humongous puppet girl not even making a sound as she is disintegrated, Yvonne's eyes water...

And a stray tear falls down the corner of her right eye.

 **(Yuya/Zarc: 1375) - - - - - - - (Yvonne/Yusho: 0)**

There is absolute silence as everyone watches Yuya descend from the top of the carousel, Yusho hastily wiping the tears in Yvonne's eyes and Zarc smiling at his well-fought victory. It is so silent that one might've thought that they had become deaf thanks to how sudden it was.

"Um...your winners...the team of Zarc and Yuya!" Trip hastily announces, moved to tears. He has never seen a duel so beautiful before.

Yusho helps Yvonne stand up, an arm wrapped around her side protectively. Zarc mirrors this action with Yuya, sneering at these two.

"Not bad of a duel," Zarc states, bowing towards Yusho. "You are just as great as Yuya told me you were."

"Your Pendulum-Fusion was quite unexpected," Yusho agrees. He then turns his gaze on Yuya. "And Yuya...you did well."

Yuya curls his lip into a smirk before he looks at Yvonne. "You did okay for a beginner of Pendulum Summoning."

"You're not bad for a maniacal puppet-boy," Yvonne retorts, removing Yusho's arm off of her as she approaches Yuya and Zarc. "Now, as the winner of the duel, you both win a special prize." She then turns to Yuya. "Yuya, since you bested someone who has mastered the power of Link Summoning, I offer you this."

Yvonne picks up her hat and brings it forward. She plunges her spare hand into it before pulling out a card with the same blue hexagon border that Yuto and Yugo also received from their victories.

Yuya takes the card in his hand; it is a card that depicts a dragon with four red arrows on the borders of the card. Its name? Odd-Eyes Bolt Dragon.

"Pretty…" Yuya giggles.

"And you, Zarc," Yvonne continues, turning to the demonic ringmaster. "Are allowed to choose the stipulation for the ending ceremony."

"Really now?" Zarc asks. "Who will be performing?"

"The founders of the school, of course!" Yvonne answers with a beaming smile and a hand brought out to point out Dawn and May. "It'll be me, Dawn and May against three duelists of your choosing that are in the audience."

"Oh, I see, I see!" Zarc laughs. "Then I propose that the girls that go by the names of Yuzu, Rin and Ruri duel against you three - not exactly in that order - tonight."

The cameras then point to the three girls in question, and the large monitor also zooms in on the astonished looks on their faces so the audience knows who Zarc is talking about.

"WHAT?!" The girls scream in question while Dawn and May shout, "How lovely/fangtastic!"

"A duel between three girls who know Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning?" Yvonne says. "Ah, that's perfect! We'll let the fans vote on who will decide to duel whom! And since we already showed our stuff in our Action Duels, then they know who would be perfect for whom!"

"You heard Yvonne!" says Bianca, trying to keep everything calm. "In half an hour, we'll be posting a poll to see who will be fighting whom. And don't even think about guessing the Action Fields; we'll be keeping that a surprise."

"And I have another stipulation, Yvonne," Zarc chuckles. "Well, not really for _you_ , per se. In order to really ramp up the fun, I have two more requests: first, all three of your duels shall be Action Duels."

"Easily managed," says Yvonne, hiding the urge to note that she feels like she's been thrown onto a table of empty glass bottles.

"And second, your opponents must use _this_ particular card."

Zarc draws a card from his deck and raises it to the sky. It is Polymerization.

"That card!?" Rin gasps.

"I rather swallow glass," Ruri snarls.

Yuzu stays quiet; she knew Fusion Summoning already, but this is just essentially beating a kicked puppy over and over again until it keels over and dies.

"Fine," says Yvonne. "I mean, if I can have fun with Flip-Fusion-Pendulum-Link Summoning, I'll be interested to see what happens when these girls get in on the fusion fun."

She then shakes Zarc's hand as the audience begins to shower the four contestants with applause. Meanwhile, Mieru looks down at how her crystal apple starts glowing and gasps.

"I see something," she whispers, the first time she has spoken throughout the duel.

"What do you see?" asks Serenity, eyeing Mieru's crystal apple.

Mieru's peridot eyes are fixated at the image formed within the crystal. "A bird, black as night."

"Is that all?"

"No...It...it also has really dark eyes and a foreboding aura like the one Yuya and Yuto carried..."

"Hmm…" Serenity hums, looking at Ash. When Ash doesn't meet her gaze, she smirks. "Interesting…"

Back in the stadium, the two parties begin to leave in opposite directions, the Action Card fading away into a shower of golden pixels. Yvonne waits for Yusho to catch up to her, trying to ignore how he needs that cane to support himself.

"That was a ride, wasn't it?" she says, walking backwards and hands behind her back.

"It could've been better," Yusho sighs, turning around to see Zarc pat Yuya's shoulder. Yuya's eyes sparkle at the praise from the grey-haired man and wrap his arms around Zarc's waist. Yusho has to turn around before he starts crying. "It...It could've been so much better...

"It will be, if we play our cards right," says Yvonne. She slips her left hand into his left one, but still keeps her backwards pace. "Say Yusho-san, did Yuzu give you the message?"

Yusho blinks. "What message?"

"..."

At the look of astonishment in Yvonne's eyes, and how she stops moving, Yusho is taken aback. "Yvonne?"

Yvonne looks down at the hands held together. And it is here that she looks so small, so scared, so reluctant. "Yusho, we're...we're ready to fight."

Yusho's eyes briefly widen as if something flooded his mind with light. He drops his cane to the ground and leans back. "Yvonne, what - "

Yvonne grits her teeth and squeeze Yusho's hand tight. Not as tight as Dawn would do, but tight enough that Yusho knows that something is wrong. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me someday!"

Yusho notices the item that Yvonne pulls from within her sleeve. "Wait, Yvonne! "

"Yusho Sakaki…" Yvonne states with a shaking hand grasping the stiletto. She raises it above her head. As the audience holds their breath. As she feels like she is going to throw up here and now. As Yuya and Zarc sense something is wrong and turn around to see what's going on. "A...a…" She closes her eyes and screams, "A new _purpose awaits you_!"

Yusho doesn't even have time to step back as Yvonne brings down the weapon in her hand...

And slashes Yusho's throat.

Time seems to pass as silence fills the entire arena. Yusho falls to his back in shock, blood spewing out of the gash made from the blade, covering Yvonne's face with a crimson mist. The last thing Yusho can see before his body hits the ground, is the look in Yvonne's eyes...

They are filled with tears.

"YUSHO-SAN!" Yuzu screams, racing out of her seat to go towards Yusho Sakaki. "Yusho, no!"

"Seat yourself down!" says Dawn, grasping onto Yuzu's arm and slamming her back to her seat. "Do you want to make things worse?"

"How can things get any more worse than this?!" Yuzu screams at Dawn. "How can it get _**worse**_?!"

Dawn narrows her eyes as she grips Yuzu's hand. Yuzu winces at how strong Dawn is; it feels like her hand is being rolled over by a tire! "Because _you_ could also be no longer among the living. And wouldn't _that_ be such a tragedy?"

Yusho's body lands with a soft thud, his hat fluttering onto the ground like a butterfly. But to Yvonne, it is if she hears the sound of thunder in her ears as she bites her bottom lip.

Dropping the murder weapon onto the ground, Yvonne bows her head, curling her trembling hands into fists at what she has done. Then, she opens her mouth into an unearthly wail that should not come from a girl of her age. Glowing blue threads emerge from her back, plaiting themselves until they resemble a pair of feathery wings. She looks down at the body of Yusho Sakaki as the wings elongate and wrap themselves around the dying dueltainer as if blanketing him with pure light.

The winds howl and shriek as Yvonne's eyes glow and thin lines of cyan form around her eyes. Her tears also glow the color of the sky as the light disintegrates into particles each the size of a grain of sand, leaving no trace of the great Yusho Sakaki, except for his cane and hat before they scatter towards the four winds.

With one final banshee's shriek, the winds blow across the stadium, causing people to scream and gasp in alarm, afraid that Yvonne has summoned a storm to blow everyone away. Yvonne keeps screaming until it feels like she will never recover her voice from what she has done.

Then, after five seconds of uncertainty, Yvonne drops to her knees and places a hand over her throat. She coughs a little as she turns to Zarc and Yuya approaching her, the look in their eyes resembling a pair of gaping onlookers staring at provocative painting.

"Hey, Yuya, Zarc. I have a question for the two of you," Yvonne states as tears fall down her eyes. She picks up Yusho's fallen cane and hat before standing up, placing the cane close to her heart. "Am I laughing or...or am I crying?"

"Why, you're laughing, of course!" Yuya answers immediately, leaning close and kissing the tears away. He smiles as he sees how pretty Yvonne looks with her eyes glistening with tears. "Why would a girl like you think that you're crying?"

Yvonne steps away from Yuya, but continues to laugh even as she is looked down upon the thousands of people in the audience. Friends, family, foes, fans. All of them are becoming a blur through her tears.

"Because...because I'd kill myself if I found myself crying in front of a lovely audience such as this," she answers inbetween peals of laughter before she takes a second to catch her breath...

And that is when her laughs are transformed into loud heaping sobs of anguish.

Saki shakes her head and Yvonne's puppets also cry along with the puppeteer. Dawn squeezes May's hand as tiny tears swell in the corners of her eyes while May pats Dawn's back with a nod of her head. Serenity curls a hand into a fist, Ash looks to the sky and sees a raven fly away from the tragic scene.

And everyone else is utterly silent. Kaiba bows his head and Shirobara has covered Mokuba's eyes. Hilbert and Hilda look sick to their stomachs. Mallow sobs into Paul's chest and Barry grits his teeth. Max covers his face with hands and Brendan sighs. Even _Ryoken_ looks absolutely solemn.

Yuya tilts his head as he sees Yvonne wipe the tears with the back of her hand. That will not do; she should be smiling. He needs to make her smile.

Taking a step forward, Yuya approaches Yvonne and pushes the corners of her mouth so she's smiling.

"Smile, smile!" he says. And for the first time in a long time, Yuzu can see that Yuya's smile is like the ones he wears to cheer himself up. "Let's laugh together, Yvonne; that'll chase away all those tears out of you. That's what Father's told me. Come on! Laugh with me!"

He begins to laugh and Yvonne, slowly, reluctantly, follows him, as this is just some funny prank and that everything will be okay. All while Dawn and May share worried glances. Dawn then pulls out her phone and begins sending a text to at least twenty people on her contact list.

 _PrincessMorningGlory: Everyone at 1st Base in 20 minutes. The curtain has risen._

And as she looks at the scene of Yvonne laughing, she does not see the look on Yuzu's face.

She cannot see how Yuzu grits her teeth until they chatter, or how her brows furrow, or how her eyes are ignited with a blaze that would set Yvonne alight if she had the ability to do so.

Yvonne has done it; she has done something absolutely _irredeemable_.

It doesn't matter if she has a mother, or her puppets, or her strings, her knife, or even her brand new _Pendulum Monsters._ Killing Yusho is the last straw.

So fine. If Yvone is going to duel in the final ceremony, it better be against Yvonne Maxa. She'll play by Zarc's stipulation to use Polymerization. And she'll destroy each and every one of those annoying monsters - Flip, Fusion, Pendulum or Link, it doesn't matter! - and drop Yvonne's lifepoints to zero.

And then she will wipe that smirk off of Yvonne's face and make the puppeteer learn what it's like to be like those victims she has killed with that knife of hers...

 _That's it…_ Yuzu decrees. _That bitch is going to pay. With her_ fucking life.

And as she states this, she doesn't notice her bracelet glowing with a faint light.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusho wakes up with a splitting headache.

Then again, that is to be expected; the last thing he heard before he woke up was a banshee's shriek. The sound rings in his ears for a few seconds before all he can hear is absolute silence.

He groans, searching for his cane, only to find that it's nowhere within this dark forest he's landed.

Wait...forest?

Yusho sits up, looking at his surroundings. It looks like a forest from a silent film, colored in blacks, greys and whites - beautiful, ethereal, haunting. It is also quiet; no birds chirping, no bugs buzzing, no animals hopping about…

"Where am I?" he asks, slowly standing up. When he looks down at his right leg, he notices that it's all better. No feeling of him wanting to limp about with a cane. It was as if the battle with Edo never happened. "What is this place?"

Knowing that he won't find any answers standing about, Yusho begins walking. The only sound he can hear is the rustling of grass with each and every step he takes. He places a hand on his forehead, trying to remember what happened.

"Okay, there was the Action Duel and I was...singing?" he mutters. "I flew in the sky and danced and sung with a girl who...smiled a lot and had a knife in her…"

Yusho stops walking as he places a hand to his throat.

"That girl...Yvonne...she sliced my throat…She looked so sad…"

…

"The last thing Yvonne said…" Yusho whispers. "It was…It was..."

He slowly processes just what Yvonne told him before she squeezed his hand, before she shouted that phrase, before she drove the sharp blade of the stiletto through his throat...

Then, as if he has just heard a pen drop onto the floor of a quiet room, he gasps and shakes his head in disbelief. Everything is coming back to him…

Yuya's prediction how someone was going to die and Yvonne's response to it…

The uneasiness Yvonne felt around him throughout the duel and how she looked when she asked if Yuzu gave him the message…

Her wishing that the duel in her Action Field could last forever and her hesitation in the funhouse...

Him telling her that he was ready for "what happens next" and the look of astonishment and _horror_ in her eyes…

The same look on her face as he fell to the ground...

…

…

…

At the last thought, Yusho's mouth cracks into a smile. A twitch forms in his left eye as he realizes just how Yvonne was reacting throughout the entire duel, at what she was trying to give him…the subtle hints she said underneath her snark…

"That's right…" he chuckles. "That's absolutely right! I...I remember everything now! I remember just what I was getting myself into." He laughs, his hands shaking before he curls them into fists. "I'm ready, Yvonne...I'm ready...I'm _ready to join in on the fun!_ A _**new purpose awaits me!"**_

He drops to his knees as he looks into the pale grey sky above his head, laughing, as if daring someone from the heavens to strike him down. It doesn't matter what is going up above. It doesn't matter what everyone thinks of him being a coward. It doesn't matter that he left Heartland for the Fusion Dimension, or that his attempts to convert Edo had failed, that the turncoats from Academia were _abysmal_ compared to the attack force that is Carroll City, that his plan on convincing Professor Akaba was going to fail anyway or how _his own son_ hates him for such a stupid mistake that could've been corrected if he just took the time to _wait_ and think things over...

A new purpose awaits him. And this time, he will not make the mistake of jumping into it without saying goodbye.

This time, he will make sure _everyone_ knows what is coming. And he will make _**everyone**_ smile with his dueling.

 _ **Hello, Yusho Sakaki.**_

Yusho suddenly stops laughing at the sound of that voice piercing through the silence like a needle through cloth. He feels a chill fall down his spine as he looks up. Instead of the grey sky, he now sees the figure of a humongous bird the size of at least four or five planes, its jet-black body covered in indigo lines.

"Wha...what the…" Yusho gasps. "Who are you? What are you? Are you...are you the god of the Sunken Realm?!"

 _ **So many questions and so little time...**_ A dark voice knells in his mind, causing Yusho to nearly fall on his back. _**I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait for an appropriate vessel to arrive. Then again, I look for a special soul for me to bond to. And**_ **you** _ **happen to fit the bill quite nicely.**_

"Answer my question! WHO ARE YOU?!" Yusho roars. This was not what he was expecting.

 _ **Patience, Yusho Sakaki. For someone who just realized just what he's done, it seems like you are just as impulsive as ever…But then again, that is humans are like whenever they are in one those 'modes' of theirs.**_

Yusho sighs. But for some odd reason, it feels uncomfortable to breathe. "I'm sorry, but I have just gone through one _hell_ of a day. And I don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of this place at all."

 _ **Hell...Ha! Many people think that this place is considered that, but only to those who cannot change and realize their errors will they find themselves in an endless realm of boredom so agonizing that they'd wish to end it all by driving themselves mad in Lady Imagica's visage. But you don't look like one who would grow mad from the light...rather, you seem like one who could lead a faction...a very**_ **powerful** _ **faction.**_

"I was supposed to, but nooooo...I decided to take it on all by myself and look where that got me," Yusho states with a roll of his eyes.

 _ **I see that you picked up an attitude...that will go quite nicely with what has been planned. I have been hearing whispers throughout the land that**_ **you** _**would be making an appearance soon, but gossip isn't worth the time to listen to if it's been heard by everyone and their grand-creators. This is not gossip, this is a**_ **message** _ **. That things will play out just as it should….**_

 _ **That is...if you're willing to join. But no, don't say anything. We**_ **all** _**know that you wish to take part in the festivities.**_

"If I didn't want to, I don't think I would've asked Yvonne to do as she did and to get it over it in the Funhouse."

 _ **Yvonne? Oh that little wench! Hahahahaha...I'll put in a good word with someone who wants an audience with -**_

"I'll do that myself, thank you very much," Yusho interrupts. He then stands up, staring eye to eye with what many people would call a god like he was facing off with Strong Ishijima before Reiji whisked him away for this utter nonsense. "Now, before we get down to business...may I have your name?"

 _ **Hmm, straight to the point. Very well. Yusho Sakaki, I have been called many names: Grand Creator, That Who Was Born From the Primordial Seas, Beggar of Miracles and Lord of the White...**_

The being pauses for dramatic effect before stating with utter glee.

 _ **But...You may simply call me Wiraqocha Rasca.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Yuya's OC Cards)**

 **Nightmare Mirror Ringmaster DARK / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2500 / Scale 4**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Nightmare Mirror" Monster from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: If an opponent's monster declares an attack against a "Nightmare Mirror" Monster: You can negate that attack, and if you do, place that "Nightmare Mirror" Monster in one of your empty Pendulum Zones.

 _Note: Based on Yusho Sakaki_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror Fire-Juggler**

 **FIRE / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 0 / Scale 1**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you control at least 2 "Nightmare Mirror" monsters: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LP, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Other "Nightmare Mirror" Monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

 _Note: Based on Shuzo Hiragi_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror Daredevil**

 **DARK / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2600 / DEF 2000 / Scale 9**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon unless you control another "Nightmare Mirror" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone. Once per turn, if you control at least 2 "Nightmare Mirror" monsters: You can target 1 card your opponent controls: Destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can return any number of "Nightmare Mirror" Monsters you control to your hand; This turn, this card can attack a number of times per Battle Phase, equal to the number of monsters returned to your hand with this effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror En / LIGHT / Level 2 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 0 / Scale 1**

Pendulum Effect: If a "Nightmare Mirror" Monster you control would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Extra Deck face-up: You can add 1 "Nightmare Mirror" Monster from your deck to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Nightmare Mirror En" once per turn).

 _Note: Based on En._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror Core / LIGHT / Level 2 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1200 / Scale 9**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon unless you control another "Nightmare Mirror" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone. If you would take damage while you control another "Nightmare Mirror" card, destroy this card instead.

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the Extra Deck face-up: You can add 1 "Nightmare Mirror" Monster face-up from your Extra Deck to your hand.

 _Note: Based on Core._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000 / Scale 4**

Pendulum Effect: If you control at least 2 "Nightmare Mirror" Monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Monster Effect: If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster OR a monster with Higher ATK than this card: Double this card's ATK until the end of the Damage Step.

 _Note: The proceeding six cards were created by Donjusticia. Creative credit goes to him._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror Hellequin / FIRE / Level 4 / Warrior / Pendulum / Effect / 1400 ATK / 1100 DEF / Scale 9**

Pendulum Effect: Inflict damage equal to the combined levels of all 'Nightmare Mirror' monsters you control x 100

Monster Effect: _To be revealed_

 _Note: Based on Yuya Sakaki_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nightmare Mirror Circus / Spell / Field**

 **Image:** A black and white circus tent with red flags on top and black and silver mist curled from the tent flap.

 **Description:** Once per turn, you can target 1 "Nightmare Mirror" Monster you control: Add 1 "Nightmare Mirror" Monster with a different name as that target from your deck to your hand. If a "Nightmare Mirror" Monster battles a monster with higher ATK: That monster's ATK is halved until the end of the Damage Step.

 _Note: This card was created by Donjusticia. Creative credit goes to him._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Paraphernalia Wagon / Spell / Continuous**

 **Image:** A carnival wagon with green mist hovering above it, a pair of glowing red eyes shining within the center of the mist.

 **Description:** Monsters cannot attack on the turn they are summoned, except "Nightmare Mirror" monsters. If this card is in the graveyard, you can banish it to add two "Nightmare Mirror" monsters from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Zarc's OC Cards)**

 **Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames / FIRE / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF / Scale 8**

Pendulum Effect: _To be revealed_

Monster Effect: _To be revealed_

 _Note: Based on Yuya Sakaki_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth / EARTH / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Scale 1**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 500 points of damage equal to as many 'Dragon Vassal' monsters you can control, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone

Monster Effect: Not revealed

 _Note: Based on Yuri_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of Deaf Winds / WIND / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / 1800 ATK / 1600 DEF / Scale 7**

Pendulum Effect: _To be revealed_

Monster Effect: _To be revealed_

 _Note: Based on Yugo_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of Blind Storms / WATER / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / 1600 ATK / 2000 DEF / Scale 2**

Pendulum Effect: _To be revealed_

Monster Effect: _To be revealed_

 _Note: Based on Yuto_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of Unwavering Loyalty**

(Stats Unrevealed)

Effect: You can discard this card from your hand; negate battle damage from one of your opponent's monster this turn. If this card is in your graveyard, you can shuffle this card back to your deck. Then you can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher "Dragon Vassal" monster from your hand without Tributes this turn. You can only use one "Dragon Vassal of Unwavering Loyalty" effect per turn and only once that turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of Twisted Resurrection / WATER / Level 6 / Dragon / Effect / 2500 ATK / 1400 DEF**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can pay half of your lifepoints to Special Summon as many 'Dragon Vassal' monsters in your graveyard onto the field. The Special Summoned monsters will have their ATK dropped to 0 but cannot attack and are destroyed at the end of the turn this effect was used. If a 'Dragon Vassal' monster you control is targeted by your opponent's monster effect, you can Tribute this monster and change the target onto another monster your opponent controls.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Supreme Dragon Vassal of the Soulless Heavens / LIGHT / Level 8 / Dragon / Pendulum / Fusion / Effect / 3000 ATK / 3000 DEF / Scale 8**

Pendulum Effect: _To be revealed_

Monster Effect: [2+ 'Dragon Vassal' monsters] Must be Fusion Summoned and can then be Pendulum Summoned. When this monster is Fusion Summoned, apply the following effects:

Destroy one monster your opponent controls for every Fusion Material used on this card Return one Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls for every Fusion Material used on this card Inflict 500 points of damage for every 'Dragon Vassal' card in the graveyard.

 _Note: Based on Zarc_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of the Life Stream / EARTH / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 2**

Pendulum Effect: Select one 'Dragon Vassal' monster you control. Then, shuffle as many 'Dragon Monster' Pendulum Monsters back to your deck. Increase the attack of the targeted 'Dragon Vassal' equal to half of the combined original ATK of the monsters shuffled into the deck. The monster selected is the only monster to attack this turn.

Monster Effect: _To be revealed_

 _Note: Based on Rua_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dragon Vassal of Hidden Sight / LIGHT / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 5**

Pendulum Effect: If your opponent should activate a card effect in the graveyard, negate the effect, then return the card to the opponent's deck.

Monster Effect: To be revealed

 _Note: Based on Ruka_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Sacred Heirloom of the Dragon Vassals / Spell / Continuous**

 **Image:** The Dragon Vassals of Silent Flames, Heartless Earth, Deaf Wind and Blind Storms staring at a beautiful glowing crystal above their heads.

 **Description:** As long as this card is on the field, the first time a 'Dragon Vassal' is destroyed in battle, it is not. If a 'Dragon Vassal' battled a monster and is still on the field, increase its ATK equal to half of the difference between the attacks of the attacking monster and the selected monster. If this card is sent to the graveyard you can banish it in order to take control of a face-up monster your opponent controls.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inheritance of the Dragon Vassals / Spell / Continuous**

 **Image:** Four thrones with the back of each thrones depicting a different dragon on it (from left to right: Odd - Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon)

 **Description:** During your Main Phase, pay 500 lifepoints to add a 'Dragon Vassal' card from your deck to your hand. You must skip your next Draw Phase if you use this effect. If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can shuffle this card back to your deck: draw two cards. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Rage of the Dragon Vassals / Trap / Continuous**

 **Image:** Dragon Vassal of Silent Flames screaming in anger as the dead bodies of Dragon Vassal of Heartless Earth, Deaf Wind and Blind Storms surround him.

 **Description:** If you were to take damage involving a 'Dragon Vassal' monster, increase your lifepoints equal to half of the damage you would have taken. If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card: add 1 'Dragon Vassal' monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Reunion of the Dragon Vassals / Spell / Normal**

 **Image:** The Dragon Vassals of Silent Flames, Heartless Earth, Deaf Wind and Blind Storms floating in mid-air, mouths open into roars as a black mass of darkness forms in the center.

 **Description:** Fusion Summon 1 'Dragon Vassal' Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand or on the field. If this card is in the graveyard you can banish one 'Dragon Vassal' Spell or Trap Card in the graveyard: add this card to your hand.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Yusho's OC Cards)**

 **Performapal Doll Maestra / DARK / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / 1300 ATK / 1300 DEF**

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from you hand if you control a 'Performapal' Spellcaster monster. Once per turn, you can discard one 'Performapal' monster in your hand. Then take control of your opponent's monster(s) whose levels equal the level of the monster discarded. This monster cannot attack on the turn you use this effect.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Performapal Visionfairy / LIGHT / Level 4/ Fairy / Effect / 1100 ATK / 1400 DEF**

 **Effect:** (Quick Effect) If this card is in the graveyard, you can banish this card along with another 'Performapal' monster. All effect damage you take this turn becomes 0.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Performapal Knightwolfe / DARK / Beast-Warrior / Xyz / Effect / 2100 ATK / 1700 DEF**

Effect: [2 Level 4 Monsters] You can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Select one 'Performapal' monster you control. This monster can make an additional attack for every other 'Performapal' monster you control, also other monsters cannot attack.

 _Note: Based on Yuto._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Performapal Ladyhawke / WIND / Winged-Beast / Xyz / Effect / 1700 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

Effect: [2 Level 4 Monsters] You can detach one Xyz Material from this card. You can destroy one Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls equal to the number of 'Performapal' monsters you control. This monster cannot attack on the turn you use this effect.

 _Note: Based on Ruri Kurosaki_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Action Field OC Cards)**

 **Carnival Of Souls (Action Field)**

 **Image:** An empty carnival ground with a funhouse, empty booths, a carousel and a hall of mirrors underneath a grey sky.

 **Description:** You can use Action Cards but can only have 1 Action Card in your hand at a time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Black Wind Howling (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A dead tree being hit by a dark storm with faces shown on the storm clouds.

 **Description:** Negate the effect of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card. Then, send the card to the bottom of their deck.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hypnotic Spell (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** A golden pocketwach swinging back and forth.

 **Description:** Take control of one of your opponent's monsters.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Straightforward (Action Spell)**

 **Image:** An arrow firing through three hoops towards a bull's-eye

 **Description:** Your opponent's attack now becomes a direct attack.

* * *

 _"I Understood That Reference!"_

 _\- Songs sung/referenced in the chapter: "Similar Creatures" (Jeff Hardy) "Greatest Show Unearthed", "Aim For The Head" (Yvonne stated one of the verses and the chorus to Yusho) and "American Gothic" (from the band Creature Feature), "The Circus Comes to Town" (opening of the Scooby Doo DTV movie, "Big Top Scooby Doo!"). Lady Belladonna sings the first line of "Show Must Go On" by Queen and Yvonne sings the chorus of "Goodbye Lovers and Friends" and a line of "Evil Eye" by Franz Ferdinand. She also mutters the first part of "Un bal de chats" by Cécile Corbel._

 _-Ray Bradbury references: Zarc mentions going out for wonderful ice-cream suits ("The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit"), the silhouettes on the funhouse come from "There Will Come Soft Rains", Yusho mutters "I Sing the Body Electric" (an episode of the Twilight Zone which later became its own short story; and mentions Fantoccini, the name of the company from the short story), "Let's all kill Constance!" (A detective novel published by Bradbury in 2002) [Fun fact: "Greatest Show Unearthed" is actually based on Bradbury's novel "Something Wicked This Way Comes: (which is also where Zarc's nickname of "Mr. Dark" comes from)]_

 _-"Halloween is Grinch Night": The Paraphernalia Wagon and the song accompanying it, the sour-sweet wind (which signals the Grinch going to get ready for a Grinch Night), "I gotta go to the Euphemism!" (the 'euphemism' for the outhouse for the special because outhouses couldn't be said aloud at the time), "It's a wonderful night for eyebrows…" (one of the Grinch's lines)_

 _\- "I found you, faker!" - said by Sonic to Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2._

 _-"_ _The black wind howls...One among you...will shortly perish" This is a line from "Chrono Trigger" where Janus states this as a foreshadowing how (SPOILERS) Crono, the main character, will be killed off by Lavis._

 _-Yuto's shoulder touch, stating "Hey" and the electric shock on Sora is what Miles Morales does to Tombstone at climax of "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse"_

 _\- "HEEEEERE'S YUYA!" from the famous "Here's Johnny" line from "The Shining"_

 _-"Onward Aoshima!" Mabel states this in the Gravity Falls episode "The Inconveniencing" after going crazy from eating too much Smile Dip._

 _-Yvonne dresses up as the creepypasta Jason the Toymaker (specifically his 2014/2015 costume). The mice she uses (Licorice and Red Mouse) also come from said Toymaker_

 _-Yvonne mentioning how Takeru has a pet mouse "Munchie" is actually a two-fer: Munchie is the name of the pet mouse belonging to the Hero of Dragon Quest VIII and Takeru's seiyuu (Yuki Kaji) voices the Dragon Quest VIII Hero for "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate"_ _Yusho's Xyz Monsters_

 _\- Performapal Knightwolfe and Performapal Ladyhawke - are based off of the characters Etienne of Navarre and Isabeau from the film "Ladyhawke" played by the late Rutger Hauer and Michelle Pfeiffer._

 _-Hilbert and Hilda's last name is a reference to the wrestler Gangrel (otherwise known as David Heath) who is a vampire wrestler._

 _-Yvonne's remark on "going over the garden wall" and the puppets at the theater she retrieved the Equal Footing Action Card is a reference to the Cartoon Network mini-series "Over the Garden Wall"_

 _-"FLIRTERERS!" this line comes from the opening fight from an episode of "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" where Green Arrow comments on Batman flirting with Catwoman instead of trying to escape her death trap._

 _\- The legendary golden egg sandwich comes from an episode of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" in which students try to find said sandwich in a pile of freshly cooked sandwiches to practice their drawing skills._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Kiryu: Hey, you guys are forgetting something! Doesn't anyone want to know just what our Phase 2 is? Or how we Dark Signers are gonna bluff our way during that hospital trip? After all, Zarc ain't the**_ **only** _**guy with some revenge filled motive!**_

 _ **It's a dying shame that we have to get that Reira kid involved, but our sweetfish just wants to help and Yusei, Misty, Carly and I would do**_ **anything** _**for her. Ayu deserves a new friend and so does Cusillu!**_

 _ **Next time: Maiami City Hospital is going to go through an emergency on its own as we get right down to business. Reiji Akaba's got some explaining to do as we prepare the next member of our little family.**_

 _ **So, it's time for me to unleash the "Ultimate Offering" . And I won't be holding back, that's for sure!**_


End file.
